Betrayal
by Jay-Jay12393
Summary: Naruto grows up with the knowledge to defend himself from all people, with the Kyuubi as his sensei we'll see just how far he can go in his journey. but on the way he gets betrayed by someone he should have known was going to do it eventually NaruHaku R
1. Beginning of the End

**Here I am again with another story. This one I typing off the top of my head. This is going to be a semi-dark and cold Naruto.**

**Summary: What if the Sandaime hated Naruto along with the rest of the village. What if instead of having Danzou train Naruto to be a weapon like he Danzou wanted, he decided to keep Naruto weak and helpless in a world where everybody is against him even Hinata (She didn't love him but didn't hate him, she is indifferent to him). And later gets betrayed by some people he thought were starting to warm up to him. Watch Naruto as he journeys through his life as an outcast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am also not getting any money from writing this. But do you know who is getting money from Naruto his name is Kishimoto and he is rich from writing Naruto.**

_May the Gods judge our souls, not by how many we killed, but by how many we saved- I cant remember_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Jutsus"/"Summons Speaking"/"Demons Speaking"**

'_**Summons Thinking'/'Demons Thinking'**_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

**(Battlefield) (October 10)**

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **was just many of the jutsus being thrown out on the battlefield. But they all did not do any damage to the strongest of the **Dai Bijuu**. It seemed that the **Kyuubi** has decided that today would be the day that it would attack the village.

The **Kyuubi **was first thought to be a myth. Nobody ever believed that it existed except for a select few. So when it suddenly appeared out of the freaking sky and started attacking many people were surprised.

It started the attack many miles from the village and yet it was still seen by the villagers, it was that big.

"NONE OF OUR JUTSUS ARE WORKING." yelled a random **Jounin**. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WE HAVE TO KEEP THIS DEMON FROM GETTING TO THE VILL-" yelled another **Jounin** before he was crushed by one of **Kyuubi's **tails.

"STAND BACK." yelled an **ANBU **captain as he and his team did the same hand signs at the same time before slamming their hands on the floor. Each yelling their jutsu **"Raiton: Shichuu Shibari" **when it was yelled four pillars of earth rose from the ground surrounding the **Kyuubi** then lighting charged through the earth to stun the **Kyuubi**. They then did more hand signs then yelled **"Doton: Otoshibuta" **and as soon as the **Kyuubi** was covered by the lid it exploded sending the pieces flying outward and even hitting some other ninja, including the **ANBU **that cast the jutsu.

"WE GOT TO KEEP THIS UP UNTIL THE **YONDAIME** ARRIVES."

**(Hokage Tower)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the **Kami no Shinobi **and the **Sandaime **of Konahagakure, was watching Minato Namikaze, the **Kiiroi Senkou **and the **Yondaime **of Konahagakure, pace around his office with Jiraiya, the **Gama Sennin**, self-proclaimed super pervert and the sensei to Minato Namikaze. "Minato-kun don't you think you should at the hospital with your wife, she did just go into labor?" Sarutobi questioned

Minato who was panicking over to either to go fight the **Kyuubi **for a while or go to the hospital and deal with his laboring wife. He made his decision "Are you crazy, until she is finish delivering that baby I'm not going near the hospital." "You know what you should be doing?" Jiraiya asked. "What?" "You should be trying to figure out if you really want to make your son into a **Jinchuuriki **are you sure you didn't find another safer way to get rid of the demon?"

At this he stopped pacing and looked his sensei into the eye and said "There is no other way the only solution is the **Shishou Fuuin** with **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki **to keep the **Kyuubi** sealed and the **Shiki Fuujin **to get the **Kyuubi's** soul there. No other seal would be strong enough to hold the demon back." "Alright alright you don't think I already know about the power those seals have." Jiraiya held up his hands in the surrender position.

The **Sandaime** was thinking this whole time and just now decided to voice his thoughts "Well how about I do the sealing are you really going to leave you son fatherless?" as soon as he said that a young **ANBU** member appeared in the room, bowing his head. He looked to be about 15 years old with gravity defying silver hair wearing a dog mask. This was Kakashi Hatake, the **Sharingan no Kakashi**, son of the **Shiroi no Kiba **and student to the **Yondaime Hokage**. "Inu what are you doing here I told you to guard Kushina-chan. Why are you here anyway?"

"Sorry **Hokage**-sensei, but she told me to come and get you because she is finished and wants you to see your son." When he was done with his sentence and looked up he found the room empty. "Uhh okaay." he mumbled as he shunshined out the vacant office.

**(Hospital) (Kushina's Room)**

As Minato appeared in a yellow flash from putting a **Hiraishin **seal on his wife's ankle, his ears were assaulted by the giggling of a baby. When Kushina saw her husband she smiled. "Hey Naru-chan your father is finally here. See he is right there." she said to her baby while throwing in some baby gibberish at random intervals, causing baby Naruto to giggle more. "Hey Kushi-chan how are you feeling?" "Well I'm a little tired from bringing Naruto into the world. I'm starting to feel a little sleepy also." As this was going on Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Kakashi (Inu) walked into the room and stood around Kushina.

Minato then asked the question that would seal the fate of little Naruto. "Kushina-chan can I hold him?" "Sure you can. Here is your father Naruto-chan." As Naruto was passed to him he started to really get a good look at his son. He had a patch of blond hair and big cerulean blue eyes that just shined his innocent. Kushina smiled as she watched her husband play with his child. Then an **ANBU **appeared in the room and said, "**Hokage**-sama the **Kyuubi **is getting closer to the village you have to join the battle." "Okay I'll be right there." He then started walking out with his son still in his arms.

"Minato-kun aren't you going to give me my son back?" question the concerned Kushina. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan but I need him for my jutsu." whispered Minato, but even though he whispered this everyone still heard it. "YOUR NEED HIM FOR WHAT! GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA AND GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" As she was yelling her heart started to pumped erratically.

Everybody was worried for Kushina, "Kushina you need to calm down or your going to have a heart attack." "HOW COULD YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY, YOU SEEN THAT BAKA WALK OUT OF HERE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY? GO GET MY SON BACK!" And when they left she started to go into cardiac arrest, but it was too late as they all left to get her son back, and no one was there to warn the nurses of this dreadful event.

**(Cave Near Battlefield)**

The **Yondaime** appeared in the previously arranged lit room and started to prepare his son for the sealing. He got the ink from his robes and started to draw the seal on his son's stomach, but kept messing up because Naruto kept giggling and moving around until he finished five minutes later.

His personal squad of **ANBU **appeared and received orders to wait and protect Naruto until the end of the sealing with the **Sandaime **who just appeared in the cave, along with Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Minato didn't you hear your wife, she was going crazy. If she doesn't calm down then she is most likely going to die." Jiraiya said to his student.

Even though Minato heard it he didn't pay any attention, he was all serious and told Jiraiya to summon **Gamabunta** so he could conserve his energy. Jiraiya was reluctant at first but a glare from Minato and a "Hurry up" made him do it. When **Gamabunta **was summoned he spotted the **Kyuubi** easily, **"OH HELL NO I AM NOT FIGHTING THE KYUUBI ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" **

When the **Yondaime **jump on top of his head and explained that he needed to get close to the **Kyuubi** to seal it. "And I need you to protect me while I do the hand signs. Come on Bunta I need your help on this one. Do this for me as a last wish." pleaded Minato as he was literally on his knees begging the giant toad to help him.

"**Alright I'll help you but were going to have a last drink right now." **"I'm sorry Bunta but I don't have any sake with me." Minato apologized to the toad summon. "COULD YOU GUYS HURRY UP OR THE **KYUUBI** IS GONNA REACH THE VILLAGE!" yelled Jiraiya so they could hurry up. When that was said **Gamabunta** jumped towards the **Kyuubi**.

"Jiraiya when this is over I need you to take Naruto back to his mother." "Sure sensei"

**(Battlefield)**

At the battlefield there was bodies of the dead everywhere. They were all either crushed, burned, eaten and then spit out, or simply ashes. And that is what the **Yondaime Hokage **seen when he got there. "THE **YONDAIME **IS HERE WERE SAVED!" yelled a **chuunin **ninja as he seen the **Hokage **appear on his summon. "EVERY ONE FALL BACK AND LET ME HANDLE THE REST YOU ALL DID A GREAT JOB AT KEEPING THE **KYUUBI **AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE. NOW LEAVE THIS TO ME!" yelled Minato as he got ready to have his last battle with the strongest of the **Bijuu**.

"**FINALLY THE LEADER OF THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE SHOWS UP. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NINGEN WERE YOU SCARED THAT BADLY." **said the **Kyuubi **as his tails hit the ground causing earthquakes to occur. "Well N-" **"OF COURSE YOU WERE. ALL SHOULD BE SCARED OF THE ME, THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! NOW DIE." Kyuubi **said as he charge the toad.

**Gamabunta** acted fast and jumped over the raging kitsune and sent a water bullet at it. But it didn't work as one of the **Kyuubi's **tails hit the water bullet and sent one of its own fire bullets at the toad in the air. Bunta yet again thinking fast grabbed his sword and adding chakra sliced the fire bullet in half, causing it to miss them entirely. _**'I didn't think that would really work.'**_thought Bunta.

'_Fuck this is intense. I didn't even start my hand signs yet.' _thought Minato as the battle began. He then began his hand signs make sure he didn't make a mistake in the long sequence. And Minato was right the battle was intense. Bunta was just using his blade and his reflexes to fight the **Kyuubi **as the **Kyuubi **was sending fireballs the size of the **Hokage Monument **at the toad who kept jumping everywhere. **"YOU SURE DO JUMP AROUND A LOT! WHY DON'T YOU STAY STILL?" **yelled the **Kyuubi **as one of his tails hit **Gamabunta **right in the face making blood shoot out of the wound. Fortunately or unfortunately for the **Kyuubi**, Minato finished his last seal and screamed "NOW BE SEALED **SHIKI FUUJIN!"** As bright flash illuminated the night sky.

**(Cave Near Battlefield)**

Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Kakashi, and the rest of the **ANBU **watched as the two huge creatures battled, and were amazed. Why? Because they were fast the whole battle was about five minutes before a flash of light blinded them. Sarutobi regained his sight sense just in time to witness a flood of evil red chakra enter the cave and into baby Naruto, causing him to scream and cry, very loudly I might add.

When it was finished he looked at the child and noticed some new features. Naruto now had six identical marks going across his cheek, making them look like whiskers, the whiskers of a fox. And the boy's eyes that were once blue as the ocean, were now red before it mixed together making his eyes a dark purple color. Also the tips of his hair were as red as the kitsune's fur.

As Sarutobi and the rest watched this happen they believed that the demon might already be trying to escape. "Jiraiya check the seal and see if the **Kyuubi **is tying to escape." the **Sandaime **urgently said to the toad sage. After many minutes of checking the seal he finally said, "Its alright I think this how the demons tell us who is sealed in who. Like in my travels I met another **Jinchuuriki **that had a bull tattoo on his face, that told me that he was the eight-tails **Jinchuuriki**." "I don't care he is a demon now. Get the demon baby out of my sight and to his mother. I'll go get Minato-kun's body and take it to the morgue to have it cremated. WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE GO!" he yelled before jumping towards the battlefield.

'_He doesn't have to yell at me.' _Jiraiya thought. "Kakashi get the boy and lets go. The rest of you are all dismissed." Jiraiya said as he and Kakashi left. "Hai" said all the **ANBU **as they too left the, now empty, cave.

**(Battlefield)**

As Sarutobi appeared on the battlefield exactly where the Kyuubi was just a minute ago. _'Damn demon destroys everything around it and then leaves without cleaning any thing.' _thought Sarutobi as he scoped the grounds, seeing all the bodies littering the ground around him. He then found the body of his, now dead, successor in one of the massive paw prints of the oversized kitsune. It would seem like he was crushed by the kitsune if he wasn't flat like a pancake like some of the other bodies.

'_Damn what happened to you Minato-kun. Is this what you look like after you give your soul to the __**Shinigami**__.' _solemnly thought Sarutobi as he picked up the body and shunshined back to the village, heading towards the morgue at the hospital.

**(Hospital) (With Jiraiya and Kakashi)**

When Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived at the hospital they witnessed some more chaos. The whole hospital was in disarray as every body was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Kakashi grabbed a nearby running doctor and asked him what everybody's problem was. "What you didn't hear Kushina Uzumaki just suddenly dies and every body is panicking because she was just fine a minute ago." But they could barely hear it as everyone was screaming and making a lot of noise, so with a heavy dose of killer intent to get everybody's attention he said, "WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU MUST ALL BE ROOKIE DOCTORS TO BE PANICKING RIGHT NOW! THIS IS A HOSPITAL SHUT UP! THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP AND GET BETTER! AND THEY CANT DO THAT WITH ALL OF THIS NOISE!" Kakashi yelled to everybody as the all calmed down and started to focus on their jobs, scared shitless of the **ANBU **at the entrance of the hospital.

Kakashi then turned his attention back to the doctor in his hands and said "You can get back to work now." As he let him go, reached into his pouch and pulled out his _book_ and started walking to Kushina's room to see if they took her to the morgue. Jiraiya and even Naruto had sweat drops on the back of their heads at Kakashi's behavior. "Wow, that was weird, well I'm taking you to Sarutobi-sensei." Said Jiraiya as he shunshined to the **Hokage's **office before leaving Naruto there with a note for his sensei.

**(Two Hours Later)**

After burning the bodies of the Minato and his _secret_ wife and the rest of the dead, brave ninja of Konoha, Sarutobi the now reinstated **Hokage **walked into his office to find the object of his anger in his office, the little baby Naruto and a note for him. As picked it up and read it he became even angrier.

_Dear Sarutobi-sensei,_

_I'm sorry that I left Naruto here with you like this. Its just that I cant be with him anymore. I know you have mixed feelings about Naruto but I ask you that, please don't take your anger out on him he is innocent after all and shou-_

He burned the letter after the word 'innocent' he would have read more but he was angry that Jiraiya would do this to him knowing that he hated this Kyuubified little boy in his office right now. _'Does this little monster look innocent? No he is not he is just like the Kyuubi with those whisker like marks on his face.' _So when an **ANBU **appeared in his office stating that an emergency Council meeting was taking place and he needed to attend he got up and got Naruto and strolled to the office with no regrets about what was going to happen to the little boy.

**A/N: And that is the beginning of Betrayal. I was having problems about where to stop this chapter until after I finished with this last paragraph. So it's just a little cliffy that is no doubt leaving you wanting more.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu** **is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.**

**Raiton: Shichuu Shibari (Four Pillar Binding)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Raiton • Shichuu Shibari is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. To utilize this technique, the person will form the needed hand seal. Four large earthen pillars will rise to surround the target summon. Lightning will then be unleashed to stun the target.**

**Doton: Otoshibuta (Covering Lid)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Doton • Otoshi Buta is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. To utilize this technique, the person will form the needed hand seal. A large earthen pot will then fall from the sky to cover and contain the target summon. A powerful enough summon will be able to overturn the pot and escape. (And since the Kyuubi isn't a summon but a Bijuu it didn't stand a chance)**

**Shishou Fuuin (Four Image Seal)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Shishou Fuuin was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Shishou Fuuin was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used to make the two Shishou Fuuin allow the escape of the Kyuubi's chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. This allows Naruto to draw on the chakra of the Kyuubi and still keep the Kyuubi itself imprisoned. Naruto can access this chakra whenever he experiences heightened emotions or when his own chakra is drained.**

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divinations Signs Seal Style)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.**

**Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Shiki Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. A variation of this technique was used to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto. The technique was taught to the Third Hokage who later used it in battle. After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper handseals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from his target. The ultimate sacrificial jutsu, this technique can be used by a Kage Bunshin, but the Death God will still remove the original caster's the jutsu activated, a spectral form of the caster will appear in front of the Death God. The Death God will push his arm through this spectral body, and the arm will extend from the chest of the real caster. This forces the caster to be close or grasping his target. The arm will reach out into the body of the target, and draw their soul from their body. If the Death God is unable to remove the whole soul because of the near death of the caster, it can remove it's knife and merely slice off a portion of the spectral form's soul to consume. This will render the targets corresponding body part dead and useless. The soul portion removed will then be sealed within the chest of the caster. Both the soul of the target and the caster will never pass into the afterlife. They will be condemned to suffer in the Death God's stomach for all eternity, locked in a hated combat, never to escape. (Not even to use the bathroom)**

**Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Hiraishin no Jutsu is a ninjutsu technique utilized by the Fourth Hokage. The technique gave Yondaime his nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash," due to his bright yellow hair and his ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye. A space-time jutsu like Kuchiyose, Yondaime first needs to mark his destination with a shiki (rite) first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark. He can apply this to a weapon such as a kunai, and when thrown or used, he can instantly travel to it. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. No matter where the opponent goes, Yondaime can travel to the mark to kill them. (pretty cool huh)**

**(Translation)**

**Dai Bijuu- Great Tailed Beast**

**Kami no Shinobi- God of Ninja**

**Kiiroi Senkou- Yellow Flash**

**Gama Sennin- Toad Sage**

**Sharingan no Kakashi- Kakashi of the Sharingan**

**Shiroi no Kiba- White Fang**

**Gamabunta- Chief Toad**

**Kyuubi- Nine Tailed**

**ANBU- An**_satsu Senjutsu Tokushu _**Bu**_tai_ **(literally Assassination Tactics Special Military Force)**

**Jinchuuriki- Power of Human Sacrifice**

**And like I said above this will be a Semi-dark and cold Naruto. Why? That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out in the next chapter of Betrayal.**

**So Review or I'll rip of your flesh and wear it as a coat like Buffalo Bob, whoever that is. *Crazy Laughter* Sorry about that people.**

**Ja ne**


	2. Results

**Ah its good to be back. Did you like the story so far. Yes… No… A little. Well if you did here goes the second chapter of Betrayal. Here is what happened last chapter if you don't remember.**

**Last time on Betrayal:**

**After burning the bodies of the Minato and his secret wife and the rest of the dead, brave ninja of Konoha, Sarutobi the now reinstated Hokage walked into his office to find the object of his anger in his office, the little baby Naruto and a note for him. As picked it up and read it he became even angrier.**

_**Dear Sarutobi-sensei,**_

_**I'm sorry that I left Naruto here with you like this. Its just that I cant be with him anymore. I know you have mixed feelings about Naruto but I ask you that, please don't take your anger out on him he is innocent after all and shou-**_

**He burned the letter after the word 'innocent' he would have read more but he was angry that Jiraiya would do this to him knowing that he hated this Kyuubified little boy in his office right now. 'Does this little monster look innocent? No he is not he is just like the Kyuubi with those whisker like marks on his face.' So when an ANBU appeared in his office stating that an emergency Council meeting was taking place and he needed to attend he got up and got Naruto and strolled to the office with no regrets about what was going to happen to the little boy.**

**Oh no what is going to happen to baby Naruto now… well read and find out.**

_It is wise to direct your anger toward problems, not people. And to focus your energies on answers, not excuses- A poster on one of my teachers walls at school._

_**A/N: One last note you guys and girls should think about that quote you never know what would happen if you calm down and focus your anger on the problems and find answers to them.**_

**Now onto the story**

**Betrayal Chapter Two: Results**

**(Council Chamber)**

In the chambers where the council meets were a group of some of the most important, and influential individuals that are within the village. There was the civilian council that dealt with the economy of the village. Like merchant traders and owners of some of the most important business owners. And then there is the shinobi council that is made up of the heads of all the clans inside of the village.

Those clans consisted of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, and the ever absent Senju.

The leader of the Uchiha clan is named Uchiha Fugaku and he is a ruthless man. Possess his clans famous **Sharingan**, which has made the clan both famous and feared. He is also the father of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Not only is he the head of the Uchiha clan, but this 32 year old **Jounin**, is also the leader of **Konaha's Military Police Force**, which is clan founded.

Next we have is Hyuuga Hiashi he too is a ruthless and stoic individual. He like the rest of his clan consider themselves royalty. Because he like the rest of his clan is gifted and possess the 'all seeing eyes' the **Byakugan**. His clan are the rivals to the Uchiha clan, claiming that the **Byukugan **is the strongest of the 3 **Doujutsu **to grace the Elemental Nations, thus triumphant over the **Sharingan**. He is going to be the father of his future daughter Hyuuga Hinata, as soon as his wife goes into labor. He is a 34 year old **Jounin **that is the head of his family' s Main Branch.

Next is Inuzuka Tsume, the fiery mother of Inuzuka Hana and Inuzuka Kiba. She has fang like marks on her face, signifying that she has bonded with a canine in her clan. She is a 28 years old **Special Jounin **of her village. By her side is her companion Kuromaru, he is one of the strongest and intelligent of his canine species because of his ability to speak, literally speak like say 'hi' and 'go fuck yourselves.'

Then we have Aburame Shibi, he is strong and very logical in every thing, like the rest of his clan. Like his son Aburame Shino, his body is also inhabited by the destruction bugs called **Kikai**, which allows him and his clan to absorb the chakra from his enemies, track his enemies, and utterly destroy his enemies completely. His is considered one of the strongest people in the village because of this. He is a 28 year old **Jounin**.

Next is Akimichi Chouza, he is part of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio, made famous for their acts in the Third Ninja War. He is a big boned (LARGE) individual that is strong and cares for people, just as much as he cares for food in which he gets his strength from. He is the father of Akimichi Choji. He specializes in his clans multi body techniques and is a 26 year old **Jounin**.

Then we have Nara Shikaku, he is part of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio, made famous for their acts in the Thrid Ninja War. He like all men in his clan, including his son Nara Shikamaru, have very high IQ levels but are too lazy to use it unless motivated… very motivated. He specializes in his clans shadow techniques and is a 26 year old **Jounin.**

And Finally the last member of the shinobi council is Yamanaka Inoichi. He is the last member of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, made famous for their acts in the Third Ninja War (wow are you tired of hearing that). He is an intelligent person and the only one in his group to have a daughter named Yamanaka Ino. He specializes in his clans mind/body techniques and is a 26 year old **Jounin**.

And the last members that make up the total council is the Elder Members and as you can guess, they are very old. These are the people that have fought through many wars and have come out alive, they just don't know when to die.

We have one of Sarutobi's **Genin **teammates Utatane Koharu. And she is 56 years old and tries to manipulate her teammate the **Sandaime**, along with her other teammate Mitokado Homura, 56 years old. and Shimura Danzou, 56 years old his rival for the **Hokage **title. Now back to the story.

Right now the council chambers was very noisy as the civilians on the council wouldn't shut up. They were screaming about who would be **Hokage **now that the **Yondaime **was gone. And 'they' as in Haruno Isari, the mother of Haruno Sakura. She kept making noise about who going to be **Hokage **and when she could go get some beauty sleep and some other stupid things that were getting on everybody's nerves.

So when the **Sandaime **entered into the room she was immediately quieted by him.

"Now this meeting can finally began first off, I will be reinstated as the **Hokage**." At this everybody started yelling saying that he was already **Hokage **and some one else should have a turn. "SHUT UP! 'some one else should have a turn' what do you think this job is a game. You have no idea, now that decision is final." The Elders grumbled at this not liking it one bit.

Shibi noticed the baby in his arms and spoke about it, "**Hokage**-sama who is that child?" After hearing this everybody quieted down waiting to hear the answer. "This is the child used to seal the **Kyuubi**." And it was that simple, but most of the people didn't see it that way screaming "KILL THE DEMON!" and "KILL IT WHILE ITS WEAK AND HELPLESS!" But if you listened closely you could here someone say "Troublesome."

Sarutobi was chuckling first finding their screaming amusing, but then got annoyed and shut them up with a blast of his Killer Intent (which is now going to be KI since I'm tired of writing the whole thing). Danzou spoke up finding the perfect chance on getting a new, perfect weapon. "Sarutobi you should have me train this child." Sarutobi looked at Danzou amusingly. "I'm sorry Danzou as much as I want to do that I'm going to have to decline your offer."

Danzou at first didn't understand but then said, "What do you mean you said it your self that you would want me to train it, so why do you refuse?" Sarutobi continued to stare at Danzou, creeping him right the fuck out, before smirking and said, "Because I don't want him to be strong, I want him to be weak and helpless. Because what if he was to turn on us, I don't want him having the strength to do any damage to our village." "Then why don't you kill it?" Koharu said from her seat. "Because then the **Kyuubi **would be free with all of its strength to finish destroying the village." explained Sarutobi slowly to his teammate causing her to see red.

"I don't know why you would want to kill this little baby anyway if he just the jail to the prisoner that is the **Kyuubi**, all I know is that all this is just troublesome." Shikaku said sleepily, thus causing him to put his head down. Inoichi and Chouza just sweat dropped at him before apologizing to the **Hokage **for Shikaku, then Inoichi slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to raise his head and complain to Inoichi to stop hitting people while they try to sleep, claiming that it was rude.

"I agree with Shikaku, **Hokage**-sama as this child posses no threat to us as he is just that, a child. This child is just like my clan as we possess bugs inside our body." Shibi said to the **Hokage**. "That may be true Shibi-san but you or non of your clan was changed like the boy was. Now this boy will go into the orphanage just like all the other kids today and we will never need to have a discuss about him ever again. This meeting is over your dismissed." Spoke the **Sandaime **harshly as he picked up the child from off the table and went to take him to the orphanage with absolutely no regrets, like I said.

"Do you think he is going to tell the village about Naruto holding the **Kyuubi **in his gut." Tsume said "Well of course he is did you not see how much the **Sandaime **hates the little kid?" Inoichi said to Tsume.

"Like it matters, all it is going to do is make the whole village hate Naruto." Shikaku said as he got up to leave so he could finally go to sleep, in peace without people hitting him. After this was said everybody left the chambers to go do and do their own thing and give their children a lot of love, because baby Naruto was not going to get non from the people of the village.

**(Six Years Later)**

Naruto was walking on the road along the way to his apartment carrying some wood and paint in his small arms. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt that had holes and dirt all over it. With some blue shorts that reached below his knees, they too had dirt and holes in it. He was pissed off at the villagers. They had the nerve to come into his apartment while he was sleeping and not only beat him up a little, but also write the words 'DEMON SCUM' and 'GO BACK TO HELL DEMON' on his walls and destroy some of his walls putting massive holes in them. Then when the landlord seen it he made me give him money and then told me to go repair it with my own money. _'I remember the time when I got this apartment and practically made __**Hokage**__-teme give it to me, along with enough money to pay the bills with, since me having the __**Kyuubi **__wasn't much of a secret kept from me.' _Sighed Naruto as he continued walking towards his apartment, ignoring the glares from the people.

_(Flashback) (One Year Ago)_

_I had just gotten kicked out of the orphanage and left on the streets. When I decided I should go to the __**Hokage's **__office and see if I can get my own place. It was no secret that the __**Hokage **__didn't like me but if I played my cards right then I would be able to get my own place. As I entered the building I had to quickly hide my self from the secretary, as she had thrown something at me. I think it was a stapler, but what I do know is that it would have hurt if it would have hit me. "Hey quit throwing stuff I didn't do anything to you." said Naruto from behind his cover, which was someone else before I was shoved out of the way by that same person. And when I was shoved I had to, again, move out of the way from another object, this time I ran up the stairs head towards the __**Hokage's **__office hoping that the old bastard would do this for me, just this one time. "Hey brat get back here." The secretary said as she sat back in her seat and got back to work, forgetting about me already._

_I had to be careful about how I approached the __**Hokage **__or he would immediately kick me out of the office. So I knocked, lightly on the door and entered when told to. 'please don't kick me out.' I lightly repeated in my mind. "Hi __**Hokage**__-sama can I have a moment of your time." I said still repeating my mantra in my head._

_The __**Hokage **__looked up from his paperwork when he heard my voice and sneered at me and was about to kick me out when I said quickly, "please don't kick me out __**Hokage**__-sama," I said as politely as I could, I even bowed to him and put my head down and everything. The __**Hokage **__stopped what he was about to do, but kept sneering at me and asked me what I wanted and it had to be as important to have stopped him from doing his paperwork. But I knew he was going to want to talk to me anyway because I knew that he hated paperwork more than he hated me. "__**Hokage**__-sama the orphanage has kicked me out and I was wondering if I could get a new place to stay." When I seen he was about to say no I added "Please consider this offer __**Hokage**__-sama." trying not to sound rude or anything._

_He sighed and then said, "Explain to me why I should give you what you want." As he said this my eyes widened as I didn't expect him to say this. I thought to my self 'What do I do, now.' I sighed and said "I don't anything to say to that except if you don't I'll end up dead and the __**Kyuubi **__released to finish what it started." I knew that as soon as I said that that I would have to pray and see if he took the bait, as I knew he was thinking about it._

_(Sarutobi's Perspective)_

_When I heard Naruto say that I had to think for a couple minutes. 'Hmm he is a smart demon to know that the seal would break down and the __**Kyuubi **__would be freed. Or does he know and just said that hoping that it would work.' After what felt like an hour he sighed again and said 'Well it did.'_

_(Naruto's Perspective)_

_I watched, in a nervous wreck, as the old man thought about my future. "Fine I'll give you the apartment." After this I jumped up happily and immediately latched onto the old man saying thank you repeatedly. "Get off of me or I'll kill you myself." Said the __**Sandaime **__as he released a bit of KI. I had forgotten that the __**Hokage **__hated me in my joy and let go of him and thanked him properly. "Thank you __**Hokage**__-sama and can I get some money to pay rent with and to also get food with. I do need food to survive." I knew I was pushing it but I didn't know he would accept it, but I did stop my self from latching onto him again. I watched as he got a piece of paper and smirked at it, wrote some things and then put it in his out box. He then stood up and told me to follow him. I was puzzled at what he was doing before figuring out that he was going to show me where I will be staying as I too got up and followed him._

_We were walking down the road as I watched everyone around me. And I absolutely loved the look and there faces as they watched the __**Hokage **__and me walk side by side. Okay I was a little in the back of him but I was still with him. When we got to the apartment I was a little appalled at the building as it was a run-down piece of junk, but it was something and I was grateful for it. But after talking to the landlord and seeing the inside of it I was absolutely disgusted with all of the mold everywhere._

_The apartment was a one bedroom with a bathroom and the kitchen was practically in the living room. There was already furniture there but they too had mold everywhere. After the Hokage left the landlord said, "Don't wreck the place." He then left leaving me to say "Really like anything else could happen to this place. *sighs* This is going to take so much time to make it look even livable." Until it dawned on me "That old bastard gave me this apartment on purpose."_

_(Release Flashback)_

Naruto was just reminiscing about the time when he got the fucked up apartment the bastard of a **Hokage **gave him. So he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

And because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going he ended up making a wrong turn into an alley and thus into a wall. It was a good thing that the can of paint had a lid on it, because he dropped everything that was in his little hands. It was like he fell in slow motion, it was so funny. But when he dropped to the ground he just laid there before he moved his head to the right and found something under the garbage can that will change his life.

**A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. It took me about six hours to write this chapter. So what did you think about that one huh was it good or what. Sorry there was no action in this one but it will get better next chapter, as you will find out what Naruto finds under the garbage can.**

**And remember the more you review the faster I work. So go on and review. Go on press the button and type some words… you know you want to.**

**Ja ne **


	3. Reaping the Benefits

Another day, another box of stolen pens. Oh hey there I didn't see you well since you're here you wouldn't mind reading this would you. Please and thank you. And let me thank you for the ones that reviewed so far like _Dakars revolution _who has been with this story since chapter one. Lets not forget about _bleacher_ who just came last chapter. And thank you again for the 1200 hits.

Last time on Betrayal:

Naruto was just reminiscing about the time when he got the fucked up apartment the bastard of a Hokage gave him. So he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

And because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going he ended up making a wrong turn into an alley and thus into a wall. It was a good thing that the can of paint had a lid on it, because he dropped everything that was in his little hands. It was like he fell in slow motion, it was so funny. But when he dropped to the ground he just laid there before he moved his head to the right and found something under the garbage can that will change his life.

What do you think it is?… Do you want to know what it is?… Well so do I so lets read and find out. And to a reviewer asking if Kyuubi would be with Naruto, the answer is no. As Naruto doesn't find a way to safely release Kyuubi. But maybe in a possible sequel…

_**The journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step- I don't know where this came from either.**_

**Now onto the story**

**Betrayal Chapter Three: Reaping the Benefits**

**(On the Roof Across From Naruto's Position)**

As he watched the child walk he cast a few hand seals. After finishing up his hand seals and watching the little child turn the corner to where he wanted him to go, which was in the alley, and then ending the genjutsu on him right before he hit the wall, he had to pat himself on the back. As he was never a genjutsu user but now was the only exception.

'That little boy better find what I have for him. I would hate to have did all that work for nothing.' The cloaked figure said as he left.

**(In a dark room)**

"Did you drop off the package?" One figure said to another, crouching, figure. "Yes sir I noticed he was in a genjutsu and went down an alley and that is where I made my move." The crouching figure said to the first. These two figures were in a small dark room. Even though it was around noon, outside, it was dark in here…weird.

"_Hmm it seems someone else wants this boy to get stronger, but which side is this person on Sarutobi's or mine." _As the first figure thought this and turned to leave you could see bandages around his head. _'Soon that boy would need help and when he does I'll be right there.' _he then did an evil chuckle.

**(Alley with Naruto)**

As Naruto's vision cleared and he looked under the garbage can he found 2 scrolls. Puzzled he picked them up and examined them to see who's they were. One scroll was blank and white, while the other had his name on it and was blue. Naruto looked around and shrugged his shoulders and put them in his pockets left out the alley and ran to his apartment, careful not to have the scrolls slip out.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

When he entered his apartment he immediately locked his door and went to his bedroom with the scrolls, dropping everything else on the way. As he took both the scrolls from his pocket and opened the one with his name, all he saw was a weird drawing and below that he saw kanji that read, "ADD CHAKRA." Now you have to understand living on the streets and doing things yourself, you have to learn a few things. He taught himself how to write and read and cook for himself. But right now he did not know what chakra was, so he just sat there looking at it for what felt like forever, before he came up with a solution. "Oh chakra must be what ninjas use. If I could use it then I could protect myself."

With that done he checked the other scroll. As he opened it he saw that the inside said in big kanji, "WIND" and then it showed chakra control techniques. Like leaf floating, tree climbing, water walking, then it had kunai balancing exercises. Then for controlling wind better it had leaf cutting, water flow cutting, changing the wind current, and tornado making and conroling. After that it had jutsus listing from C rank to A rank, two Cs, two Bs, and two As. And then it had the hand signs for the correct seal and how to do the jutsu. For C rank it had **Futon: Daitoppa **and **Futon: Reppushou**. Then for B rank it had **Futon: Renkuudan **and **Futon: Kazekiri**. And finally for A rank it had **Futon: Kaze no Yaiba **and **Futon: Kami Oroshi**. "Wow these jutsus sound awesome, it says here there are 12 hand signs to learn… I think I should keep all this a secret… don't want the old man to find out about this… but what do I do about the other scroll?… I have to find out how to use chakra to even begin on that one…" as he thought about this, it became clear that he would have to join the academy to learn how to use chakra." _**'Or I could help you.' **_that voice seemed to come out of nowhere, but deep down he knew where it came from. "Are you the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **that everybody keeps calling _me_."Naruto said out loud to nothing. **"Oh good I have a smart host, but you should think the words lest you want people to think you're a crazy demon." **the **Kyuubi** said laughing at its own joke. Naruto mentally sweat dropped thinking the **Kyuubi **was the _crazy demon._ _'Okay, why do you want to help me? If you're the one that made my life a living hell in the first place?' _Naruto said to the **Kyuubi **getting angry at the end.

"**On the contrary kit it was not me that made your life hell." **_'Who was it then?' _**"It was obviously the 'old bastard' , as you so kindly call him. He was the one that told everybody you was my container. And then told the whole village and didn't do anything else to ensure your safety. I mean come on he barely gave you this shitty apartment and THAT only happened because you did the smart thing and threatened him with my release upon your death, which I would then destroy the rest of this pathetic village. But if I learned anything behind these bars is that if you die I would die with you. So if there is one thing that I appreciate out of my imprisonment is that I'm in a smart person. I absolutely hate idiots, just imagine if you were wearing orange screaming about being Hokage every 5 minutes, I would have to force this seal to kill us both. And that's another thing this seal is getting on my nerves. I cant do anything in here and I just now bypassed it enough to let me talk to you and that took six years. And have you seen your mind it's a FUCKING sewer. What the hell, that is not good for me. Not to menti-" **_'Whoa __**Kyuubi **__calm down, alright I'll let you help me. Jeez as long as you don't ever rant like that again. I forbid you, jeez giving me a headache with all your nonsense.' Naruto said to the ranting fox._

"**All right kit are you ready to start your journey as a ninja?" Kyuubi **spoke excitedly. Naruto seeing no other person or demon here to teach him what to do he excepted and thus, as the **Kyuubi **said, started his journey to be a ninja.

**(Two Years Later) (In the Forest)**

We see Naruto sitting cross legged on a tree branch meditating, oh and did I mention he was upside down. Yes Naruto has been training his ass off these past two years. He certainly has grown from being three feet and eleven inches, now he was 4 feet and 9 inches. He was now wearing a skin tight black shirt, showing his developing muscles. And a pair of black cargo pants that had four deep pockets where he keeps his scrolls and the occasional kunai. He was wearing a pair of black boots that had metal at the bottom to protect him from makibishi and to put more power behind his kicks. He had ANBU shin guards under his pants and gloves covering his fist. His hair had grown to his shoulders, causing him to tie his hair into a samurai like ponytail with a black ribbon, that blows with the wind he could now control thanks to his training. And speaking of training after finding out how to use chakra and opening the other scroll he learned more things than those wind jutsus.

_(Flashback) (Two Years Ago)_

_After __**Kyuubi **__explained the concept of chakra and the different things you could do with it I pushed my chakra into the drawing three things popped out of it. One was another scroll that had WATER, another was a scroll that had __**"Shizuka na shi no geijutsu" **__on it. It was a taijutsu style __**Kyuubi **__said was many years ago, when the ninja didn't have ninjutsu to fight with. And last was a book that said "__**The Introduction of Seals**__." I put the book down and went to the WATER scroll and seen what kind of jutsus were in this one. This scroll had eight jutsus total, not like the other one that only had six. There was four C rank and 4 B rank water jutsus for me to learn._

_For C rank it had __**Suiton: Mizu Bushin**__, __**Suiton: Mizu no Muchi**__, __**Suiton Teppoudama**__, and __**Suiton: Mizurappa**__. And then for B rank it had __**Suiton: Sujinheki**__, __**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi**__, __**Suiton: Suiryuuben**__, and __**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**__._

_When he was done reading about the jutsus he looked for chakra control exercises like the WIND one had. Instead he found another seal, after repeating the process from earlier he found another scroll labeled "WATER CHAKRA CONTROL EXERCISES." Of course he opened it immediately, inside was the water walking exercise, wave making and controling, and whirlpool making and controling. 'These are awesome, I didn't know you could do these things with chakra.' __**"Well there are many things you could do with chakra kit. But first you have to understand elemental chakra." **__'Understand elemental chakra what do you mean.' __**"Hmm like what element is strong against what element and weak against what element." **__'Go on fox keep going.' Naruto thought irritated that the __**Kyuubi **__stopped and knew it did it on purpose. __**"Like how fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water, and water beats fire. Its really simple once you think about it." **__' Oh I get it now, is there a way for somebody to combine these elements.' __**"See kit that's why I like you, your smart, yes you can but it is very difficult for humans that don't have a bloodline to help with the mixing of two of there elements to create another. Like with wind and water, you get ice. And with water and earth you get wood." **__' Ice sounds awesome would I be able to make ice.' __**"No didn't you here me I said that you have to have a bloodline to be able to not have problems with the making of ice. Since you don't have a direct source, you do live in Hi no Kuni, not Yuki no Kuni." **__Naruto laid on his bed thinking when he got it, 'Hey would you be able to give me a bloodline for Ice.' __**"Hmm I don't think so, I would have to change your DNA and the seal is barely letting me talk to you." **__'What if when I learn how to enter my mind I could rip some of the seal off and you could give me the bloodline. I would think that you would want your container to be very strong to protect himself from his enemies so that neither of us will die.' The __**Kyuubi **__thought about this __**"Okay you got a deal, kit. But on one condition." **__'Alright as long as I get to do some cool ice moves.' As he jumped of the bed and started doing some weird moves and making weird icy noises, like *ching* and *sha-ling* The __**Kyuubi **__mentally sweat dropped __**"Aw kit don't start acting stupid now you was on a roll… now back to business the condition is that you allow me to feel your senses, like sight, taste, smell, hear, and touch. Ooh and I'll enhance those senses for you except touch. You don't need to have an overdose on your senses."**__ 'You got a deal __**Kyuubi**__.' __**"Please… call me Akane." **__'You got a deal Ak- WAIT you're a GIRL.'_

_(Release Flashback)_

After another failed attempt to enter his mind he let himself drop from the tree. He use his wind chakra to slow the drop and righted himself in the air and landed on his feet. **"That was a 6.5 only because you masterfully used wind chakra." **_'What that was at least an 8.5.' _Naruto grumbled at Akane. As he walked towards the village to go back to his apartment the sun was rising and he need to hurry if he was going to get some breakfast while the owners were drowsy and didn't remember anything about the sale until later when he was long gone. You see, ever since his place got ransacked about three months ago he started living in this shack he made behind the **Hokage **Mountain Faces, he felt safe up there without the villagers to take his stuff and since nobody ever goes back there he could train in peace. It was a good thing that he had sealed his scrolls into another scroll after learning how to make storage seals. Entering a shop that sold dangos he decided to henge himself into someone else to order since the owner of this shop was wide awake and even if she is old, its better to be safe then sorry. He was henged to look like a boy about 10 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. He had to wear a special cream to make the whiskers disappear. Akane called it make-up, I called it magic cream that makes marks disappear… totally different.

"Hi young boy what may I get you?" "Hi ma'am can I get an order of sweet bean paste and a half a dozen dango, with a side of jazmine tea." Naruto ordered calmly "Sure that would be 35 yen." I paid and waited for the food which was given to me not five minutes later. I got up and went to a nearby alley and made my way to the apartment releasing the henge on the way. Ah the henge has to be one of the best things the Akane has ever taught me. She said that it was what they would teach it to me in the Shinobi Academy it was actually part of the graduation exam along with substitution and bushin jutsus, they too I learned. Since I have so much chakra I have to make more then fifty bushins for them not to look sick and on the floor, thanks to all the chakra control I put my self through, _'Ah the beauty of kage bushins.' _**"I think I need a little more praise for giving you that gold mine of a jutsu**_**." **_Akane said proudly from Naruto's mind. _'Your right Akane thank you very much, not only did it rapidly speed my training up, but I can make them steal from the library to get me more things to learn.' _He returned them later on after he finished copying the information onto another scroll for his library of knowledge. He doesn't have any other elemental jutsus except for his six wind and his eight water, because those scrolls were locked up tight and closely watched each night. And plus only ninjas could get into that section of the library. Which brings me to my next thing to achieve… I have to enter the Shinobi Academy. "I will enter the academy for ninjas and I will pass it so I can learn more… that is my goal and I'll reach it or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto." he laughed as he changed his direction to the **Hokage **building.

**A/N: This third chapter was easier for me than the other two, now I could just flow with the words. Without having to explain who is who and other stuff like that.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Fuuton • Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his/her mouth, the ninja will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way.**

**Futon: Reppushou (Gale Wind Palm)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Fuuton • Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the user will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.**

**Futon: Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Fuuton • Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. after forming the needed hand signs you will inhale a large amount of air in your lungs and then slam your fist into your chest to expel it. To strengthen the attack the user should imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage. If your skilled enough you will be able to do it without hit your chest.**

**Futon: Kazekiri (Wind Cutter)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Fuuton • Kazekiri no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. To utilize this technique, the user will form the needed hand seal. A large slicing wind will then be created which can cut through his/her opponent.**

**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (Sword of Wind)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Kaze no Yaiba is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seal, a cutting whirlwind will envelop the user's opponent and cut them to pieces. Unlike a real sword which can face resistance, the wind blade will be able to slice with little difficulty.**

**Futon: Kami Oroshi (Divine Wind from the Mountains)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Fuuton • Kami Oroshi is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element, which the ninja will use to generate a whirling vortex of wind which he/she can send snaking towards his/her target.**

**Suiton: Mizu Bushin (Water Clone)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a Bunshin clone. Unlike a normal Bunshin, the Mizu Bunshin has the ability to interact more with the environment due to it having physical substance. This allows the clone to carry out limited attacks on its target. The range of the clone is limited however, it can not travel very far from the original body. If the Mizu Bunshin is injured, the clone will usually revert back into its natural water state.**

**Suiton: Mizu no Muchi (Whip of Water)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Mizu no Muchi is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a whip. The ninja can also send an electric current through the whip to electrocute their opponent. The whip will function in the normal fashion, such as allowing the ninja to whip the crap out of little kids.**

**Suiton Teppoudama (Bullet)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Suiton • Teppoudama is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the necessary hand seals, the user manifests a large amount of water in their mouth which they can then spit at their opponent as a large spherical projectile.**

**Suiton: Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Suiton • Mizurappa is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, the user will expel a strong jet of water at their opponent.**

**Suiton: Sujinheki (Water Encampment Wall)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Suiton • Suijinheki is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja will first do a string of hand seals and then proceed to blow out a jet of water from their mouth to act as a water barrier from incoming attack.**

**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi (Serpent Mouth)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Suiton • Ja no Kuchi is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will generate a spinning column of water which will take the form of a serpent with a gaping maw. This serpent can twist and follow the ninja's target. After activation, the ninja can create further serpents if needed.**

**Suiton: Suiryuuben (Water Dragon Whip)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Suiton • Suiryuuben is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. To utilize this technique, the user will first do the necessary hand signs and use water chakra which he will use to generate a whirling sphere of water. This sphere can then emit whips of water, which can seek out and impale the user's target.**

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Technique)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Suiton • Suiryuudan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a long string of hand seals which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike their target.**

**(Translation)**

**Shizuka na shi no geijutsu- The art of Silent Death**

**Hi no Kuni- Fire Country**

**Yuki no Kuni- Snow Country**

**Akane- Deep Red**

**Being an author is so, great its great that people like my story. Ah but don't forget to review… it makes me write faster. Al right then peace out or in other words:**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Dont Kill Them

**Greetings my faithful readers. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading my story for this long. I would also like to apologize to you for having you wait for so long. I wasn't feeling the writing spirit but its back now so you don't have to worry about anything, so lets get this thing started.**

**It seemed Naruto hit the jackpot last chapter huh, finding those scrolls and having Akane help get stronger. All without the Sandaime knowing, now that's ninja. But what's this Naruto hit a snag in getting stronger what is he going to do… well we'll let the announcer tell us:**

**Last time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto learned that the library's ninja section was guarded rather well and the only way to get in was to, well become a ninja… he'll have lots of fun, huh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. And this is what he had to say. "I will enter the academy for ninjas and I will pass it so I can learn more… that is my goal and I'll reach it or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto." he laughed as he changed his direction to the Hokage building.**

**Terrific announcer guy lets just hope he doesn't kill himself. That would be most unfortunate. Well lets look at the next quote.**

_You cant change the past, all you can do is try to shape the future- I don't remember where any of my quotes came from._

**P.S: I'm not going to be bolding the Hokage, Nicknames, Ninja Rank, or Bijuu Demons anymore. It gets annoying to have to do that every time it appears so… Deal with it if you liked it.**

**Now the chapter you have been waiting for:**

**Betrayal Chapter Four: Don't Kill Them**

Naruto entered the Hokage tower and headed towards the office of the man who hates him and vise versa. But he had to find a way to hide his strength from him, no doubt knowing how to sense how strong someone is when they are in front of them. So he turned a corner into an empty room and spoke to Akane. _'Akane-chan is there a way for you to lower my power without actually making me weak.' _**"I should be able to mask your chakra to the level of an ordinary rookie academy student… I should have taught this to you, it is one of the most important skill a ninja should have, so that their enemy underestimates them." **_'Then how come you didn't I would have learned to do it with the kage bushin.' _**"I know I was focusing on the now and not the future when you needed it… sorry." **_'Its okay, you'll teach me how to do it when we have time, now lets go.' _Naruto left the room when she was finished and made his way back to the old man's office.

'_I wonder if I have to threaten him again.' _He thought as he knocked on the door and entered the office.

**(In the Office) (Five Minutes Earlier)**

In the office were Danzou and the Sandaime. They again having an argument about Danzou not training Naruto. "But Sarutobi I could make him completely loyal to the village." "You mean completely loyal to _you_, and how many times do I have to tell you I don't want him getting strong." "Well how about you let him go to the Academy and hinder his growth through academics." Danzou said already thinking of a way to get a stupid little boy in his grasp. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea and if he does become a ninja he'll have to obey me." The Sandaime thinking about all the ways to torture the boy by making him do nothing but D rank missions. Danzou seeing Sarutobi smirking mentally shivered. As if reading his mind the Hokage told him his plan. This time he physically shiver remembering the horrors of D rank missions, as if they could be called that. He honestly felt sorry for the boy and any other ninja that had to do those chores. When they heard a knock on the door they waited, before sensing Naruto opening the door.

**(Back With Naruto) (Present)**

When Naruto entered the office he was surprised to see the Hokage smirking at him and the other old man in the bandages giving him a look of pity. "Uhh did I miss a joke or something." At this he seen the Hokage's smirk widen and the bandaged man to lower his head and put his hand on his shoulder, pat once and wish him good luck. Naruto just stood their with a confused face and everything, you could actually see a huge question mark above his head. The Hokage kept on smirking watching Danzou pat the demon on his shoulder and leave. For once the Hokage was glad to see him, it was going to be so fun torturing him. "Uhh okaay, Hokage-sa-" "You don't have to say anything, I already know what you're here for. And I'll have you enrolled this September." The Hokage wanted to laugh like Orochimaru right now, at seeing Naruto's face get even more confused, as if that was possible. "Hmm well that was easy." Naruto said exiting the office. The Hokage seeing him leave finally laughed, "Ku ku ku ku yes that was easier then I thought.

**(Outside)**

"**Don't you think that was a little too easy, I mean did you see the way he was smirking." **Akane said worried about what the old bastard was planning. _'Well now that you mention it he did seem to be acting different from the last time I seen him… do you think he has something planned for us.'_ he thought now concerned for his safety "**I wouldn't put it pass him, that old man lives in the past along with the rest of this village… once you get strong enough your going to have to leave before they decide you lived long enough and attack you seriously."** After she had said that Naruto knew it was only a matter of time when they would strike, maybe as soon as he showed how strong he was or during a mission. "I have to get stronger and quick if I'm going to survive against the Jounin of this village." he said softly as he was passing some Jounin and Chuunin now. _'Hmm Akane what is today?' _Naruto asked her thinking about how much time was left before he has to go to the academy. **"Well if I'm correct, then today would have to be the first of July. Which means you only have two months to train and learn some new things before you go to school, I'm sure they would try to hinder your academic growth."** _'Well then I better hurry up then, but first lets get something to eat.'_ It seemed his stomach agreed with him so he went to go get some ramen. He hadn't had that in some time.

Walking into the shop and sitting on a nearby stool and waiting for Ayame to take his order. Speaking of Ayame she finally seen him and went to take his order, "Hey Naruto what would you like?" she said with a fake smile, but Naruto seen right through it and gave her his own. "I would like ten bowls of miso ramen, _please_." he said straining the word please. It was pretty obvious that Naruto didn't want any problems, since the last time when she purposely dropped a bowl of ramen on his lap. That's why he went to the stool that was by a ledge where she wouldn't get the chance to do that again. "Sure I'll be right back with your order." **"Why do you keep coming back here, when they clearly cant stand you."** _'But there ramen is the only decent ramen in this whole village.' _**"Then steal their recipe and make your own."** _'But why do all that work when they could just make it for me. I don't even have to clean the dishes after either.' _Naruto said as if it was that simple, which in reality it was as long as you had the money to pay. She came back with his food and left again. He check each and everyone of them for any thing unusual, like poison, with his chakra. After finding nothing wrong with it he ate and left money on the counter, and went to train. "How come you didn't let me poison it Tou-san?" Ayame said frustrated. "Because that demon eats like crazy and he's paying our rent with his appetite. And if you kill him we wont have any extra money to spend on ourselves." Teuchi said like it was like it was obvious.

**(Two Months Later)**

Naruto stood in front of the Ninja Academy with two new accessories added to his wardrobe. One was a pair of shades that fit his face perfectly and the other was a face mask that covered his neck up to and over his nose, not hindering his breathing at all. They both were black and thus matched his outfit. He just hoped he didn't attract any unwanted attention or fan girls. It was as if Kami herself hated him, because as soon as he entered the school yard every eye was on him judging him and watching his every move while whispering to their peers. "what is that demon doing here. I thought the hokage wanted him to be weak." said a member from the civilian council dropping his son off at school now thinking about taking his son back home and withdrawing his son's name from the roster.

"Oh Kami, what did I do to deserve this?" Naruto said looking up. No response was given to him, not even from Akane. So he just started walking and pretty soon he started to feel the weak KI from the civilian parents that were holding their children behind their backs, for protection from the demon. _'Ooh the arrogance of this village is annoying.' _he thought as he continued to walk. Seeing several of the parents tell their kids to not associate with him. When the kids asked why the parents told them about him being the Kyuubi that attacked the village all those years ago. Seeing their scared faces he couldn't help but smirk as fear was the best thing for him to have right now. After all its better for one to fear you then to respect you. "What do we have here a stranded demon, we don't like your kind around here, leave before we kill you." said a random bully. Naruto looked at him and the rest of the bullies, all five of them seemed to be last year students. "So what do you thirteen year olds want with little ole me. I don't seem to remember provoking you in any way." Naruto said still smirking while gauging their reactions getting ready for a fight without going into his Silent Death stance. It wouldn't be good to _accidentally _kill one of these kids. "Well you did provoke us." "What did I do then?" feigning confusion. He even tilted his head and looked at all the other bullies. "YOUR BREATHING" The leader said as he charged along with the his crew. The Parents and their kids cheered for the bullies to kill the demon. The only ones not cheering were the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and the Aburame, and their kids. The Inuzuka and the Haruno were screaming their lungs off. Well too bad he'll have to shut them up by denying their wish.

As the bullies finally got to Naruto he suddenly disappeared before reappearing behind them all and walked to the building, showing his opened hand and putting his fingers down like a count off. Five… Four… Three… Two… One… At Zero each of the bullies fell to the ground all knocked out. At this everyone shut up. Each of the Shinobi council were amazed, well except for Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Well it wasn't really the parents that were seething as it was the kids. Young Sasuke and Hinata were mad that the demon had that kind of power. "I should have that power to avenge my clan. And kill my brother." You see his whole clan was killed not even a month ago, by his brother. Yup all his clan excluding him and his mother, and even she is going to die, since she was poisoned. She didn't want to tell her son because then he will become distracted and wont get as strong to kill her eldest son… Itachi.

Young Hinata was mad because some one, not even from a clan, was stronger than she was. But she knew she had to remain indifferent to everything lest she be branded like her cousin. So she took her eyes off the boy's back and turned them towards her father's. "Hinata I want you to be careful around him okay don't get into any fights." "Hai father."

Naruto entered the building handed his paper to the lady at the front and then was told to go to room 211. Naruto kindly thanked her since she didn't seem to recognize him and walked to the room where he will be for the next four years. He entered the room and walked to the back where people would barely be able to see him and put his head down, waiting for the other kids to get here and the sensei.

When they all entered and seen him in the back they all tried to get a seat in the front. The only kids that were close to him were the kids a row in front of him which were the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the Nara kids. Oh how lucky he was to be by three clan heirs, they most likely hated his guts, like the rest of the village. As the teachers came in the class one of them quieted everyone by manifesting a giant head to scream at his students and introduced himself as Iruka, with his assistant Mizuki. "Now stay quiet as I call roll." After hearing him call out various names he waited for him to call his name. But it was never called, "Sensei my name wasn't called." Naruto told Iruka. "Oh but I did you didn't hear me say 'Demon' because I think I remember." Iruka said smirking. _'Oh great another hater, yay me.' _Naruto thought sarcastically. "No I didn't hear it, that's why I asked you in the first place." Some of the other kids had to laugh at that. Naruto hearing laughter smirk until Iruka yelled for them to shut up. Just for that were going to have a pop quiz. "WHAT BUT THIS IS OUR FIRST DAY HERE!" Most of the class yelled but the loudest were dog boy, a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba and giant forehead banshee, a.k.a Haruno Sakura. After the shout it was Iruka's turn to smirk. "Well that's not my fault now is it, you can thank the demon over there." At this the class looked at Naruto and releasing some KI on instinct alone. _'Oh jeez this is going to be the longest four years of my life.' _He thought as the papers were passed to everyone.

**A/N: Umm sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to skip through all of his school life as I think its irrelevant to everything about the story.**

**Oh and about that short fight with the bullies… what can I say they were ridiculously weak compared to Naruto. Yeah he could have easily killed them but the only things he killed were either his water or shadow clones and a couple of animals for hunting. He isn't semi-evil or cold yet wait till next chapter where he… well you'll find out. Ku ku ku ku ku ku ha ha ha ha ha ha Ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *coughs* Umm sorry about that. Well you know what to do… what you don't well you could review it always makes me write faster.**


	5. Graduation

**Salutations my friends welcome to the world of tomorrow. This author business is some serious stuff. I'm running out of things to say in my A/Ns. Its madness I need to talk to my readers. You guys love my story and I have to do something to show you that I appreciate your readings. I know with a new chapter of Betrayal. Announcer dude tell these readers what happened last time.**

**Announcer dude: Sure lets see last time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto went to the Hokage's office to see if he can go to the Ninja Academy. But what he didn't know was that the Hokage has something planned for him when he eventually graduates.**

**On the first day of school Naruto encounters some bullies from the final year that decided that he shouldn't leave yet. I know you were laughing when you read, because I really was.**

**It seems there is already some one sided animosity with Sasuke and even Hinata, after watching Naruto wipe the floor with those bullies. Can somebody say JEALOUS.**

**And lets not forget about in the classroom. Iruka is already giving Naruto problems, but that's not going to stop him from achieving his goals is it, I think not.**

**That seems to be it. I'm giving the microphone back to Jay Jay.**

**That was a good job Announcer dude. Are you guys ready for the quote of the chapter well here it is.**

_Its better to have it and not need it, then to need it and not have it- Its what I always say_

**Now lets get this party started.**

**Betrayal Chapter Five: Graduation**

**(Four Years Later)**

Naruto was sitting in class listening to Iruka-baka talk about the history of the Nidaime and "How he sacrificed himself in the Second Ninja War". That stuff was boring when he learned it seven years ago, he doesn't need to hear it again. Naruto was still the same old Naruto he just got taller and a lot stronger. Thanks to him figuring out how to sneak into the jutsu side of the library. It was as easy as transforming oneself into something like a mouse or a ninja that recently went on a mission or gets buried by somebody, with a learned Earth jutsu or tied up somewhere with suppression seals on his body… or both. Yup after finally getting access to his own mind, three years ago, he finally finalized the deal with Akane. But he got way more then what she promised. Lets just say that with the heightened senses he got some extra affinities. Like Fire, Lightning, and Earth. Oh and she also did the whole DNA thing now I can used ice easily all I need are some jutsus for the element and I'm set. But let me tell you something I didn't just get all of this with out suffering some pain. I was away from school for about a week, but maybe I just used that as an excuse to not go… shh don't tell nobody.

After learning he had those affinities he went to the library to learn some jutsus for the elements and with kage bushin he could learn while he was in school, which he was happy for since he always had to stay in detention like four hours after school ended. Why? For asking to go to the bathroom, answering a question right, which was all the time, and lets not forget beating up Mizuki-_sensei _in all their spars, if I can call them that. That man's idea of a spar is he comes at me with a kunai and anything else while I only get a stick. Thank goodness I'm faster than he is, and stronger, and smarter and practically anything else. Sasuke is a better fighter than he is and I can wipe the floor with him. As it was now lunch time I went to sit in a tree away from the other kids.

Speaking of Sasuke here he is again trying to get into a fight with me. "Fight me demon." "Look teme just because you want to get your ass kicked, doesn't mean I'm in the mood to do the kicking. Go fight Hinata or something, see whos Doujutsu is better between you both… Oh that's right you don't have yours HA HA HA HA HA so much for the Almighty Uchiha." Naruto ranted while up in the tree where nobody will be able to go. And just when he was about to think about the past again the teme's fan girls just had to make their presence known to him, not like he didn't already know. "DON'T SPEAK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT DEMON. GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT HIM IF YOUR NOT SCARED THAT IT." They all screamed at the same time. "Jeez do you bitches have to scream I'm not that far away. I bet people in Kumo could hear you. And me scared… do you want your _precious Uchiha _to end up in the hospital… again." Naruto said picking his ear out with his pinky while chewing on a senbon needle. He pulls his mask down only for food and his senbon needle. It being metal didn't bother him a bit.

And speaking of senbon needles, did I tell you they were absolutely excellent in disabling people if you knew your anatomy, which he did. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BITCHES!" They all screamed again. Naruto sighs and decides to leave the only way he knew how. He shushined away. "WHERE DID THAT WORTHLESS DEMON GO. SASUKE-KUN NEEDS SOMEBODY TO POUND!" Sasuke just walked away knowing he'll be back when the bell rings for class. "WAIT SASUKE-KUN!" As they chased after him.

**(Class Time) (Twenty Minutes Later)**

As the bell rang Naruto was the last one in class. He didn't say anything to the teacher or nothing, he just went to his seat. Iruka finally started to talk about how today was the exam for graduation and to everybody to get ready for the first part. The written exam.

**(Hokage Tower)**

Sarutobi was waiting four years for this. Soon he will have a stupid tool to send on a suicide mission and be done with or have him do only D rank missions. Yes or make him do every kages true nemesis… paperwork. "Hmm when I'm done with him he's going to wish for me to kill him. HA HA HA HA HA!" "Umm sir what do you want me to tell Iruka." "Tell him not to sabotage this test. I want the demon to pass." "Hai" the ninja said and went to complete his mission. "Yes…soon." The crazed Hokage said as he looked out the window staring in the direction of the academy.

**(Classroom)**

As Iruka was passing out the test and was about to give Naruto a prearranged test from the bottom of the stack of papers, a knock was sounded at the door. Then a Chuunin walked into the room. After spotting Iruka he walked to him, spoke in his ear, and left via shunshin. But Naruto could hear what was said along with Kiba, but he is not important. _'Don't give Naruto that test, give him a regular test. From orders of the Hokage.'_ **"See I knew that shit for brains was planning something."** Akane told him in his head. _'I heard Akane no need to tell me. And plus I was a little tired of doing ANBU test. Lets see what the Genin test have to question.' _Naruto told her as he looked at the test. No he didn't look he stared at it. _'No wonder this villages death rate is so high. This is stupid, its not testing us at all.'_ And indeed the genin test were stupid, What is your name? Which do you prefer to use kunai or shuriken? How many Hokages have this village had so far? Who is the current Hokage? And who is the person you would like to kill the most? This test was absolutely retarded. _'Now I want to do the ANBU test, I think I got a little stupider doing this test. I wonder if its to late to ask for a harder one.' _"Alright put your pencils down. Time for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam." Iruka spoke to the class. _'I guess it is.'_ Naruto thought as he put his head down. **"Ha ha ha ha its okay Naruto one of your Kage Bushins just dispelled. At least you got a new jutsu. Its Futon: Atsugai if you didn't pay attention to the memory." **_'Thanks Akane-chan you always know how to cheer me up.' _"When I call your names come in the room and we'll test you. Aburame Shino come on."

Naruto watched as the kids were called and came out with headbands and some didn't. When it was Sasuke's turn all the girls except Hinata cheered and screamed "SASUKE-KUN" _'Seriously what do they see in him? Because all I see is a duck's ass.' _Hinata thought as Sasuke a.k.a. the Emo King went into the room and came out a minute later with a headband. Yet again the room was filled with their cheers. Then came his name, the only person that haven't went yet, excluding Yamanaka Ino. He went into the room and closed the door when Iruka told him to substitute with anything in the room, when Mizuki throws the _blunted _kunai at him. At first he was like _'Aw hell no!'_ But then his prankster side got the best of him. It must have been ripping half of the seal of but he's been acting like a fox since then… Hmm must be nothing really. So when the kunai was thrown he substituted with Mizuki, causing the kunai to hit him in the shoulder… and it went deep to, showing that it was blunted and that Mizuki used a lot of force too. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY SHOULDER!" Mizuki screamed in pain. Iruka sent a glare to me. "What you said with anything in the room. Don't blame me that Mizuki decided to throw a sharpened kunai at me." Naruto said casually picking his ear. "What ever demon, Mizuki get up and take your self to the nurse." Mizuki stopped screaming and started whimpering at the pain and left the room. "Now henge yourself into me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and did it effortlessly and without any hand signs. After he was scored according for how flawlessly he did the henge he was asked to make some clones. So he made 50 regular bushins surprising his teacher, seeing it Naruto decided to tell him, "Don't be surprised Iruka with my reserves as big as they are I have to make this many, you know that. Indeed he did know that. So Iruka passed Naruto saying he did better than Sasuke and was now Rookie of the Year, bumping Sasuke down to second place, just where he was before his mother died. That's right he let Sasuke become Rookie of the Year after his mother's death two years ago. He did it for the honor of the only Uchiha that wasn't corrupt like the rest of the Kami forsaken clan, but now it was time to regain his title.

Grabbing a headband with a black ribbon, he tied it around his head to keep his bangs from going in front of his shades that he still wore. His hair now having two bangs framing his face. The top was spiky as always and the rest went just above his shoulder blades. As he finished he left the room and headed towards he seat, hearing Ino's name being called. Everybody seemed extra wary of him after sending Mizuki to the nurse again, they really shouldn't be surprised he did do it often. After Ino came out with a headband Iruka congratulated the class and told everyone how they did. "For the written portion, in first place everyone is tied, as they answered every question right." _'Like that test gave anyone a challenge.' _Naruto thought dryly. "For the Ninjutsu portion in first place is Uzumaki Naruto for making 50 clones. He is once again the Rookie of the Year." Iruka said reluctantly and the last part lowly but it was still loud enough to be heard, especially by Sasuke and his fan girls. "WHAT HOW DID THAT LOW LIFE BEAT ME, I AM AN UCHIHA I AM OF THE MOST ELITE OF THE CLAN." Sasuke yelled in rage. "I DEMAND THAT WE FIGHT FOR THE TITLE." Sasuke added seeing the perfect chance to fight Naruto. "Demon do you want to fight Sasuke for the title of Rookie of the Year?" "Whatever its not like I have anything better to do." Naruto said sarcastically. "Lets get this over with, I actually have places to be."

**(Academy Training Ground)**

Everyone gathered outside for the fight. As always Choji had some chips to eat while he watched Sasuke get his ass kicked. Shikamaru was looking at the sky watching the clouds go by. Shino was being Shino, not really doing anything in particular. Hinata was bored and didn't want to be here, she had to train how to do the Kaiten now since she was a ninja. Ino and Sakura were screaming for Sasuke to kick Naruto's ass. Kiba was yelling wanting them both to kick each other's ass. While the rest just watched. Mizuki now back from the nurse wanted revenge against the demon and Iruka was speaking, "Now the rules are simple the first one that surrenders loses, and the winner gets the title. This is a Taijutsu match only, no Nin or Gen, got it you two. Now began."

While Iruka was giving the stipulations for the match Naruto decided he was going to give Sasuke a chance to try and get his title back. If in two minutes he didn't do any damage he'll end the match. When he heard the match start he seen Sasuke charge at him. He jumped up, landing on Sasuke's head and pushed off of him taunting him, "Whats the matter Sas-gay cant you see me, I think you need glasses." Naruto said gliding in the air before landing on his feet. Sasuke turned around and charged again sending punches at Naruto. Naruto dodged them all effortlessly, again getting on Sasuke's nerves. Naruto then started taunting him again, "Sasuke quit trying to touch me, I told you already I don't roll that way." Naruto laughed again kicking him in the face, sending him about thirty feet away. Sasuke quickly got up red in the face, from both anger and embarrassment, so he started going through hand seals. Naruto recognizing the seals decided to play a trick, his prankster side once again surfacing. **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **When those words were uttered a giant fireball was sent at Naruto. The fireball engulfed him and kept going hitting some trees. Sasuke after not seeing Naruto, started laughing "See that loser didn't stand a chance against an Uchiha." Some of the other kids joined in the laughter but Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino knew it would take more than a little fireball to get rid of Naruto, I mean the Kyuubi was a fire demon. And just like they thought they seen Sasuke get pulled down into the ground by a pair of hands, until only his head remained. Sasuke taking by surprise couldn't do anything except yell at the blond who was rising from the ground, not even dirty. "Hello Sas-gay-chan, what are you doing in the ground." Naruto chuckled while wiping off some non-existent dirt. "You should get out of there or your going to get dirty, and I think your fan girls would love to see that." This time laughing out loud, or as they say 'lol'ing. He would have continued except he heard screams and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. He looked over and seen all his fan girls on the floor, he sweat dropped at the stupidity of the situation. _'Its not like I cut his head off or anything.' _**"But you should that would be sweeeet." **"Because Sasuke miss- err uh did a Ninjutsu and is disabled Naruto is the winner. Now Naruto get him out of the ground, class dismissed be here on Monday for team placements." Iruka said as he left the premises. Seeing Iruka leave he too left seeing no reason why he should dig out the Uchiha, so he shunshin to his apartment. The other students left also not wanting to dig up the Uchiha, leaving his fan girls to do it when they woke up.

**(His apartment)**

Getting to the apartment he finally dispelled his Kage bushins that were working at his shack. After Akane sorted out the information, he got the memories of his shadow clones. He learned about five more jutsu, one to each element. For Fire he learned **Katon: Haisekishou**, for Water he learned **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**, for Lightning he learned **Raiton: Kaminari Okami**, for wind he learned **Futon: Kazeryuudan**, and lastly for Earth he learned** Doton: Doryuu Heki**. These jutsus adding to his already huge arsenal of jutsu he learned from this village. He now knows eight wind, as this village doesn't have that many wind jutsus to offer. Fifteen water jutsus, twelve fire jutsus, this last one making it twelve, five lightning jutsus, like wind this village didn't have a lot. And lastly sixteen earth jutsus, like fire and water this country had lots of them. And Akane being a kitsune taught a total of eight genjutsus, some only some one with a Sharingan can do, but since she was the creator she gave him some of the properties of the Sharingan. Like the whole eye-contact instant genjutsu thing. Its cool to fool people the only thing he didn't learn how to do was use a sword because they would sell the demon swords. Maybe now that he is a ninja he could finally get one, but maybe later.

"**What are you going to do for the weekend Naruto-kun?" **_'Well I was thinking of just sitting around meditating, you know get more in touch with my chakra.'_ **"What you want to work on chakra control. How about you work on refining your Shizuka na shi, don't you think. Maybe leave the village find some bandits or something and be back before Monday."** "Hmm that does sound like an adventure. Alright lets do it!" Naruto said getting his weapon pouch and filling it with explosive seals he made, smoke bombs, a few of his exploding scrolls, and kunai. He went and got his shuriken holder and wrapped it around his left leg. And put his pouch on the back of his right hip. He then put on a black cloak on and put the hood on to cover his blonde hair. He took the his headband off and put it in his pocket not wanting it to reflect any light. Seeing it was now dark he made his way into the night towards the north.

As he was jumping through the trees he heard some panting to his right, and went to check what it was. As he landed on a tree branch that had a view of the clearing he was perplexed to see Mizuki there with a huge scroll on his back. He stayed in the shadows and waited for Mizuki to do something. "Hah hah I did it. I have the Forbidden Scroll." _'Hmph he must be a baka to stop and say something like that out loud, wait did he say the Forbidden Scroll. This is the perfect time to learn something new.' _**"You better hurry, only have about thirty minutes before the squad of ANBU gets here."** So Naruto leapt off the branch and landed in front of Mizuki and said, "Well well well look who brought me a present." "Who are you? What are you doing here? Wait is that you demon?" He said as Naruto lifted up his shades to show him his violet eyes. "This is the perfect time for me to kill you before leaving the village." Mizuki said as he threw one of the fuuma shuriken at Naruto. But it just went through him… "Bushin… when did you do that." he said frightened, but it was too late as Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck, "It doesn't matter now die silently." He said as he slit his throat and kept a hand over his mouth to keep the gurgling quiet. **"Twenty five minutes, hurry copy the scroll and get out of there."** "Don't rush me Akane." He muttered and opened the scroll and took out another scroll and copied some interesting jutsu. A wind jutsu called **Uzu no Ken**, and water jutsu called **Mizu Hidoradan**, and then **Bushin Bakuha. "Five minutes, get out now."** Naruto finished up on his scroll rolled up the Forbidden Scroll and shunshined out of there. Heading further north in the forest.

**(In the Clearing) (Five Minutes Later)**

A squad of ANBU appeared in the clearing. "Taicho, uh I think you should take a look at this." A rat ANBU said to his dragon captain. And soon they were all looking at a corpse of Mizuki with his throat cut and had a look of surprise on his face. "Look like he was surprised about who killed him. It doesn't seem like much of a battle happened here, only a thrown fuuma shuriken and a sliced throat… looks like the signs of a professional, and a fast one too." "This ninja must have Jounin speed to kill a Chuunin, or even higher." A rabbit ANBU said. "Bear, get the scroll. Rabbit, search the area for any signs of the other ninja in a five mile perimeter. Rat, you dispose of the body and then help me along with Rabbit." "Hai" The squad said as they did their jobs then started searching the area.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was jumping through the trees when he felt strong chakra signals heading towards him but they weren't going fast. It was like they were carefully checking everything around them. "Oh shit, I have to keep my chakra levels down so no more tree hoping. But I still need to keep quiet." So he used the technique used with the **Shizuka na shi** style, **Shizuka na shi o jikkō shite**, with this technique his footsteps would produce no sound whatsoever. As Naruto made it past six miles of the place where he killed the traitor he started to feel the signals get farther and farther, as if they gave up. "Whoo that got my blood pumping, I need some action right now." When he said that he heard someone screaming and yelling for someone to stop. So he did the same he did with Mizuki had stayed in the shadows of the trees, before he seen fire.

Naruto had stumbled onto a bandit camp, that were "having fun" with some girls they took from a nearby village, farther north. There were about ten of them in total and about six girls total, but 2 of them were dead, with _fluids_ leaking out of various parts of the bodies, not to mention they were covered with it and blood. Naruto was about to interfere what they were doing when he seen two more be killed, with blood and fluids oozing on their heads. Naruto then leapt in there with a pair of kunai and used his speed to kill about eight of them before their comrades noticed the others were dead. All of their throats being cut the eight bandits fell to the floor, and the two remaining girls backed up away from all the blood covering the floor. And that's when Naruto felt it, the KI was filled with malice and made you want to fear the person producing it. And Naruto was feeling some of the fear.

**A/N: I'm evil huh. I'm sorry for the cliffy but it had to be done. I'm sorry. It looks like Naruto is going to fight someone dangerous. Will he die, I don't know, will he survive, I don't know. You'll have to wait and find out. **

**(Jutsu List)**

**Futon: Atsugai (Pressure Damage)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Fuuton • Atsugai is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After doing the correct hand seals the user will use the element to release a large wind blast.**

**Katon: Haisekishou (Burning Ash Accumulation)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Katon • Haisekishou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed handseals, the user will expel an ash from their mouth. This large cloud begin to envelope their foe and when the user clicks their teeth, the cloud will ignite in an explosion.**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Great Waterfall Technique)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Suiton • Daibakufu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After doing the needed hand seals a column of water will circle the ninja and then a large force of water will erupt to hit the attacker. Due to the force of the water the target will be fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as is pulls them away.**

**Raiton: Kaminari Okami (Thunder Wolf)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Raiton: Kaminari Okami is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. After doing the needed hand seals thunder will generate around the user's body before a large wolf forms out of the thunder and charges at the foe. And if bitten, the foe would then have two thousand volts of electricity running through their body.- I made this.**

**Futon: Kazeryuudan (Wind Dragon Projectile)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Futon: Kazeryuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After doing the needed hand seals wind will start spiraling around the user before it forms the head of a dragon, which will be sent at the target.- I made this.**

**Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Wall)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Doton • Doryuu Heki is a defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack.**

**Futon: Uzu no Ken (Vortex Fist)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Futon: Uzu no Ken is a Kinjutsu utilizing the Wind Element. Its Forbidden because of the possibility of the wind going around your arm will cut you and mess up the muscles in the arm, causing it to be useless. Only a master of the wind element could have a chance to master this technique.- I made this.**

**Suiton: Mizu Hidoradan (Water Hydra Projectile)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Suiton: Mizu Hidoradan is a Ninjutsu/Kinjutsu utilizing the Water Element. Its Forbidden because of the amount of water needed to make the amount of heads for the Hydra. The Nidaime created it, and since he was a master of the water element he didn't need a direct source of water to use it. The Hydras head have the ability to split up and fire water bullets at the foe(s).- I made this.**

**Ninpou: Bushin Bakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Bunshin Bakuha is a Ninjutsu technique. At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but it can be detonated at any time to form a very large explosion.**

**(Translation)**

**Shizuka na shi o jikkō shite- Silent Death Running**

**Taicho- Captain**

**A/N: Well that was fun yeah, that's it for this chapter next chapter Naruto gets something he needed, guess what it is and you get a virtual cookie, not a virus or anything just a shout out. So good luck and don't forget to review.**

**Ja ne**


	6. Let The Battle Began

**Well hello again this chapter is finally going to have some grade A action in it. The first time Naruto seriously fights any body. Will he win the battle or will his lack of experience slow him down. Well were going to find out.**

**And the person that guessed right is: ****dragon-boy****.**

**Congratulations on guessing right.**

**Lets welcome back Announcer Dude. Dude you know what to do.**

**Announcer Dude: Yes I do know what to do. Last time on Betrayal:**

**We see Naruto after four years and he didn't change a bit. Except that he likes to chew on senbon needles now. Now that's bad ass.**

**He takes the Genin Exam and guess what… It sucked. Well he passed the Exam injuring Mizuki in the process, and regains the Rookie of the Year title, which he practically gave to Sasuke after the death of his mother, Awwww how sad… moving on. Sasuke gets mad and fights Naruto for the title, and after using Ninjutsu he was disqualified, right after Naruto used an earth jutsu to make him go underground with only his head above ground… HIS FAN GIRLS FAINTED YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! HA HA HA HA HA HA… Then everyone left him there, for his fan girls to dig him out. I wonder if they're finished digging him up.**

**Later he decides to leave the village for some refining of his Shizuka na shi, maybe kill some bandits while doing it. He then found Mizuki with the Forbidden Scroll, so he kills him and copies some techniques from it and leaves five minutes before a squad of ANBU gets there.**

**The ANBU unknowingly chase Naruto, while searching the area for signs of Naruto. Naruto then stumbles into a bandit camp, just what he wanted, and finds girls being raped and killed in front of his eyes. After four of the six girls he sees die, he goes and kills eight of the ten bandits in the blink of an eye. But before he can get ready to kill the other two he is hit with a massive amount of KI. I'm guessing that was the leader and he seems to be a ninja.**

**And that's where we left off, back to you my friend.**

**Excellent summary of last chapter Dude, here goes the quote of the chapter.**

_Show me your strength and I will show you your weakness- Like I said before I don't remember, jeez get off my back._

**Well here it is, the time you have been waiting for. The fight between Naruto and the mystery leader of the bandits. Are you Ready To Rumbleeeeeee.**

**Betrayal Chapter Six: Let The Battle Began**

**(Bandit Camp) (Friday Night)**

Naruto stood frozen in the middle of the bandit camp. This KI wasn't like any he had ever felt, and he felt a lot of KI. This KI was very potent, and when he felt it let up a little he seen some sort of mist roll through the area. Except this mist was red instead of the original blue. But then suddenly everything caught on fire, and the red mist caused it, which led me to believe it wasn't mist at all but maybe red hot ash. Then he seen the man that caused all of this, he walked calmly into the clearing, he had red hair going down his back much like his, and red eyes that shined with madness and murder, contradicting the calmness in his walk. He stood at 5 feet and 9 inches, wearing a red vest with no shirt underneath. Red and black cargo, camouflage pants. A black sash which held his sword, it had a black sheath, with flames dancing around it from the bottom to the top. A guard that looked like spread wings of some sort of bird, then the hilt was covered in red and black cloth with some yellow and orange being in the red, a magnificent blade indeed. He had plain black shoes.

Now that Naruto got a good look at him he noticed that he looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But he did jump back, away from him and the two remaining bandits, who were complaining to the man that I ruined their fun, and in front of the two girls who were huddled together shaking from all of the KI in the air. "You two girls should get out of here. NOW!" He yelled at them when they didn't listen the first time. "Who are you gaki?" The man asked Naruto, not caring that the girls left.

"My name is of no concern to filthy rapist like you." Naruto said removing his cloak, getting ready for the fight of his life time. "Well I would like you to know the man who is going to kill you, my name is Nagasashi Kyoshiro, former member of Kiri's Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and only one of them to specialize in fire, and wielder of **Fenikkusu gekido no tsume**, and also your executioner." The now named Kyoshiro said as he put his hand on the hilt of his blade.

Naruto cursed, realizing how he knew that name now. He was an A rank missing nin that recently left his village after going mad with rage and destroyed the Mizukage's building, killing multiple people but not the Mizukage, but he was injured. Naruto sighed and started releasing his gravity seals he put on a year ago, "Well since you told me your name, I guess I got to tell you mine. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't think I can let you kill me."

Naruto said doing hand signs very fast, finishing them he said **Katon: Zukokku** as the flames raced towards his foe, who jumped away from it leaving the other bandits to cause the explosion to occur. Kyoshiro then appeared behind Naruto and slashed at his head, slicing it off. "Naruto" then turned into a log with an exploding tag on it. It blew up but Kyoshiro wasn't in it and Naruto already knew it and weaved through more hand seals this time doing **Raiton: Kaminari Okami** and thunder danced around his body just in time to shock Kyoshiro who appeared to the side of him. Kyoshiro jumped back but had to keep jumping to avoid the thunder wolf that was heading towards him, when it suddenly dispelled by a very strong gust of wind. He quickly used chakra to stick himself to the ground when the ground split open, revealing darkness. He quickly shunshined to safety seeing three Narutos in the clearing figuring out that was how he did the jutsus so fast. When the clones dispelled, having wasted their chakra Naruto turned to Kyoshiro in the tree, lightly panting.

"Pretty good gaki, but now its time to get serious." he said as he drew his blade once more. "Well now that's what I'm talking about, now we can get to the real fight." Naruto said talking off his shades showing his violet eyes, before they started to change to red. Red eyes bore into Red slitted eyes before Kyoshiro found a tree start growing from under him binding him to it. Naruto finding that the Genjutsu work started doing hand seals, but before he could finish them he was hit in the jaw by the once immobile Kyoshiro who broke out of the Genjutsu.

"Sorry but that Genjutsu wont work on me, as I have already encountered it once in my career. And I broke out of that one too." Naruto right himself in the air and stuck himself to a tree he was about to hit. _'Damn somebody else must also know that jutsu. And used it on him.' _He thought as his eyes went back to their violet color. Kyoshiro seeing Naruto's eyes turn back to violet made him think that he could only do the instant Genjutsu when they are red. So he started doing some hand seals and said, **Katon: Gekido Fenikkusu** and sent a huge phoenix at Naruto who cursed and did the shunshin to move out the way.

Naruto seeing the explosion, made a **Kage Bushin **and thought, _'Its time to end this fight.'_ thenhad it launch him into the air and did some hand signs **Raiton: Raimei Todorokuho **as he said that thunder cackled around his hand in a circle, at least eight inches in diameter, before it converged to his hand and launched it at the clearing where Kyoshiro was. Kyoshiro was wondering where the brat was when he seen him being launched into the air and thunder appear. "Oh Shit!" He exclaimed when he faintly heard the words and tried to jumped out of the way when his feet were grabbed by the **Kage Bushin **from earlier. Seeing no escape he took off his sword and threw it in the forest and said, "Well at least I died fighting a worthy opponent." He mumbled as he got hit by the thunder cannon, it exploded at least fifty feet outwards and caused a huge earthquake to be felt for miles.

**(Konaha)**

The people of Konaha felt the earthquake and were terrified for their homes that were violently shaking and some even grew cracks in it.

**(Hokage Tower)**

Sarutobi was drinking some tea taking a break from his paperwork, after sending Mizuki to the morgue, and listening to the ANBU report, when the earthquake shook the building causing the tea in his hands to go over the cup and land all over his Kage robes, he yelled in pain at the heat and called the ANBU that just left. As they appeared in front of them he spoke, "Find out what did that this. We don't get earthquakes so it must not have been natural. Gather more ANBU and patrol inside and outside the village, in a twenty mile perimeter. Check if Iwa ninja are in the country, if they are kill them or arrest them and bring them back here."

He said finishing his orders. "HAI"

"Kami damn it these were my favorite robes… wait NOOOOOOO!" He said checking the robe's pockets and finding his Icha Icha book soiled and smelling like herbal tea. "NOT MY ICHA ICHA." He yelled and started crying.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto landed on the scorched forest floor seeing Kyoshiro's body, barely intact. It seemed he tried to use chakra to lessen the damage but was still killed. Naruto seen his clones memories and had to shudder at the charred remains of the once great Nagasashi Kyoshiro. Remembering that he threw the sword into the forest to the right Naruto searched for it, hoping that it wasn't damaged too badly by the explosion. He found it in some fire, under a tree. After dousing it with some water and picking it up, he still found it hot to touch, but held on to it. When a flash of light appeared he covered his eyes and heard flapping. He opened them to find a huge black and red phoenix in front of him. "Who are you?" Naruto questioned tired and not wanting to get into another fight. _'That last jutsu used up a lot of my chakra, I don't think I can get into another fight and survive.' _

"**Then don't try to provoke it, and speak calmly and respectfully."** Akane told him. But before he could retort the phoenix spoke, **"Ningen, you have defeated my wielder and have shown great strength in your fight, but I cant remember your name, what is it?" **Naruto face faulted at this and told the bird his name.

"**Okay my name is Jigoku and I am the spirit that resides in this blade. And like some demons I was sealed inside a blade for all of eternity." Jigoku** said as he peered into Naruto's eyes as if searching his soul.

"**You have another demon inside you." **The phoenix spoke before an image of a roaring fox showed itself. **"It's the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so that must be the reason your so strong when your so young. You know Kyuubi and I share two things in common."** "What is that **Jigoku**?" Naruto said as he stared back into the phoenix's eyes.

"**Were both fire demons, obviously, and we both like strong wielders of our power." **He screeched as he dove towards Naruto's head and travel through his body then, back into the sword, leaving some of its powers behind for Naruto.

It happened so fast that Akane didn't have a chance to do anything to stop it, but Naruto's body started to change to accommodate the addition of a new power. But the only thing that really happened was that black and red streaks appeared in his already red streaked blonde hair, and felt a little more stronger.

"**I have accepted you as my new wielder Uzumaki Naruto." Jigoku **spoke from Naruto's mind. "But I didn't ask to be your wielder." **"No, but you wanted to. I seen it in your eyes, you craved for my power and wanted it as your own. And plus you'll use me in many battles to come, and I want to help you win those battles." **Naruto could practically feel him smirking and Akane spoke,

"**You really shouldn't be surprised Naruto-kun we fire demons, love the thrill of battle and love the feel of bloodlust that comes with the battle. Oh its making me want to kill something now, just thinking about it." **Akane said, wanting to be free for a few minutes so she could destroy something.

"Oh great now I'm going to fight off double the bloodlust with you with me Jigoku, well whatever might as well get comfortable. Your not going anywhere." Naruto said as he used some black ribbon and tied the sword to his belt loving the power it gave off. And couldn't believe that he defeated a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, to get it. He then felt some chakra signatures nearby again and left the area, to avoid being caught. He used the rest of his chakra to speed through the forest, going as fast as he could putting a distance of ten miles between him and the signatures, he then entered a nearby cave to rest from the fight and using the rest of his chakra to get there. He passed out with Akane to do all she can to restore his strength and heal his cracked jaw.

**(Tomorrow) (Saturday 4:40 P.M.)**

Naruto woke up and left the cave and went south west to go around the nearby ANBU that were patrolling the area. He made it to a small village purchased some more shades and a new cloak, to replace the ones he lost. He was glad they had them and gave them a tip. And finding that he only had enough money for small plate of dango he saved it a went to hunt in the forest.

**(Konoha) (Monday Morning)**

Naruto returned to the village just before the sun rose. And got as much rest as he could. He spent the whole weekend learning how to use the sword with **Kage** **Bushins **after finding more bandits and eradicating them. So when his alarm rung in his ear he was mad that he couldn't get anymore rest and went to the bathroom and took a long much needed shower, brushed his teeth, and went and put on some new clothes. Now he wore a blood red skin tight shirt with a black jacket over it. The jacket was open revealing the shirt and his much more developed muscles. He had the jacket customized to have weights built in side the material and a reinforcing seal on the inside to keep it as hard as steel to further protect him. He had new gloves that were black on top and red in the palms of it. They weren't anything special about them but he thought they looked badass. He had some black and red cargo pants much like Kyoshiro had, and also a red sash to better hold his sword. He kept the same kind of boots with steel bottoms. He decided to get rid of the shades finding that the fear his new red eyes put into people to be absolutely delightful. At first he was confused, then left it at since another demon's chakra has entered into his system with its red chakra it made his eyes go fully red. He missed his violet eyes but found more fear in peoples eyes when he showed them his new eyes. That and the good ole **Kanashibari no Jutsu **were making killing the bandits a lot easier, as he had to kill them and take the money they had, to pay for all of this.

But now he had to make his way to the school and see what team he was on, and after being out of the village doing the things he was doing, he needed a break to rest his mind and body.

When he entered the grounds he found them to be empty, except the occasional person here or there. And now that he thought about it he was dreadfully early to be here and must have accidentally set his alarm clock two hours earlier than he thought. He sighed at his stupidity and jumped to the academy roof to catch a few Z's waiting for the school's opening bell to wake him up.

**A/N: Whoa sounds like Naruto had a rough weekend. But then again he got a new sword and more skills to kill people with. Tell how was that fight, it might of sounded short but it was longer than you think. It might not be the best fight but I can tell you its not the worse fight. How did you like my OC, I based him off of Demon Eyed Kyoshiro, but it was really just the eyes and the name that I used. What about my phoenix he was cool, with a nice name and everything. What he did when he went into Naruto was just gave him the ability to use him, the streaks were just a side effect, but a cool side effect. And it caused his eyes to change to fully red with the addition of the phoenix.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Katon: Zukokku (Head Mincing Pain)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Katon • Zukokku is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After doing the hand seals the user will release a large flaming mass from their mouth. This mass will quickly spread along the ground and race towards its target, burning anything in its path.**

**Katon: Gekido Fenikkusu (Blazing Phoenix)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Katon: Gekido Fenikkusu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After doing the hand seals the user will blow out a massive amount of fire, which will form into a phoenix and charge at the target and exploding on impact.- I made this**

**Raiton: Raimei Todorokuho (Roaring Thunder Cannon)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Raiton: Raimei Todorokuho is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. After performing the hand signs needed, the user will have their hand in front of them and thunder will gather around the hand in a circle, eight inches in diameter, and then join together in the middle and shoot out of the palm of the hand. The thunder would not stop until it hits something durable enough to stop it, in which it will then explode outward destroying everything around in a fifty feet radius and cause a huge earthquake to occur due to the power used.- I made this.**

**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Body Paralysis Technique)**

**Rank: D**

**What it does: Kanashibari no Jutsu is an advanced Ninjutsu technique used to temporarily bind an individual or animal. With the person frozen in place, the ninja can either take the opportunity to attack or to retreat.**

**Doton: Doryuu Katsu (Earth Style Split)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Doton • Doryuu Katsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals, then place their hand to the ground. This will cause the earth to rise up and split apart. Once the ninja removes their hand from the ground, the earth parting will end.**

**(Translation)**

**Fenikkusu gekido no tsume- Blazing Phoenix's Talon**

**Jigoku- Inferno**

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter good night everyone and don't forget to review. Please and thank you.**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Team Placements

**Well hello my friends. That was a good chapter yeah, and this one is going to be good also. Announcer Dude do your job.**

**Announcer Dude: Well you don't have to yell at me. Last time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto got himself in a fight with a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The battle was epic and soon it was over, Naruto came out on top and even received a sword.**

**Jigoku was the name and he accepted Naruto as his wielder. Naruto soon got some new traits, red and black streaks soon joined his already red streaked blonde hair. And his violet eyes turned full red with the addition of the phoenix's chakra in his system.**

**Naruto then comes back to the village on Monday morning and goes to school with new clothes and skills in Kenjutsu, thanks to his Kage Bushin. But he ended up setting his alarm clock too early and got to school way earlier than he was supposed to. And we leave him as he goes on the roof and falls asleep.**

**Thank you Dude you did awesome as always. Readers here goes your quote of the chapter.**

_Learn from the past to succeed in the future- I seen a picture of Shikamaru that said this._

**And I got one extra thing to say concerning a review I recently got. It's a short quote. **_Humans fear what they don't understand._

**Well I got nothing else to say except START THE STORY**

**Betrayal Chapter Seven: Team Placements**

**(Shinobi Academy) (Two Hours Later)**

Naruto wakes up to the sight of clouds floating through the sky. He felt very relaxed and refreshed, and knew why Shikamaru liked to watch clouds, to get away from your problems, well its like that for me. The Academy's bell rung signaling that it was nearing 8:00 and time to go to school. It was finally time to get a team go out on missions. _'And speaking of teams who do you think I'm going to be teamed up with.' _**"I don't want you to have Sasuke or any of his fan girls after what you did to him Friday." **Akane told Naruto. **"Oh what did he do to this Sasuke person on Friday."** After Akane told Jigoku about how Naruto humiliated Sasuke and used a Doton jutsu to pull him into the ground and then leaving him there to have his fan girls dig him out. Naruto then heard the sound of laughter all up in his head as Akane and Jigoku laughed at the expense of Sasuke the so called elite of the Uchiha.

"**Ha ha ha I knew I did that right thing in choosing you as my wielder were going to have so much fun." **Jigoku said finished laughing. "Oh you have no idea." Naruto muttered as he walked down the stairs of the roof and to his classroom to know what team he is on.

(Hokage Tower)

In the Hokage tower were Jounin that wanted to be senseis to this year of rookie ninjas. Some liked there selection of children while one specific Jounin didn't like who he ended up with. That Jounin was Hatake Kakashi, and even though he knew Naruto was his sensei's son he didn't like how he acted, all cold to everybody, and disrespectful to everybody he meets.

"Jounin you would do to remember not to question my authority and plus I need my strongest Jounin to watch the demon and make sure he doesn't get too strong for its own good. I know you don't like it but that team will only be doing D ranks anyway to prevent the demon from leaving the village. We wouldn't want it to find another place to go right, we need things to torture here." Sarutobi sternly told Kakashi. Kakashi still didn't like how he had to have the demon on his team but went with it anyway seeing as his team wouldn't be doing any missions that required to do anything.

'_Which gives me plenty of time to read Icha Icha.' _Kakashi thought as he giggled and stepped back.

Asuma stepped up and said, "Hokage-sama may I ask why did you even let the demon become a ninja in the first place." "Because Asuma-kun as a ninja he will be under my control, and as a civilian he wasn't under my control. He would've ended up leaving the village and I would be able to legally send Hunter ninja after him, but now I can since he is a ninja. And I also get to torture him with D rank missions then send him on a suicide mission when I get tired of him." Sarutobi said smoking his pipe. "Now you all know your teams your dismissed." The Jounins left and waited until they had to get their teams later.

Kurenai and Asuma knew how Kakahsi was feeling, and were just glad that neither of them had to have the demon as their student. "Its okay Kakashi, think about this you get to kill him if he gets out of line." Kurenai said to Kakashi. Yuuhi Kurenai was a very beautiful woman that specializes in Genjutsu. She was She had long wavy raven black hair and red eyes. She wore a dress that resembles scrolls that wraps around her body with a red sleeve on her right arm. She also wears tape wrapped around each of her hands.

Sarutobi Asuma is the son of the Sandaime. And like his father smokes. He has short black hair and a short beard. He wears the regular Jounin outfit. He was jealous that Kakashi has the chance to kill the demon. He always wanted to kill a demon but never had the chance and now Kakashi was stealing his chance. "Man you have all the luck Kakashi." "Hmm did you say something." Kakashi replied turning a page in his book. "DON'T DO THAT TO ME I'M NOT GUY!"

**(Classroom)**

Naruto sat in his chair away from everybody else like usual. Bored out of his mind, Iruka-baka decided to give one last stupid lecture to the class about how he was proud to have taught them, excluding the demon, and wished them luck in being Genins. Then he called out the teams, starting with one. He called of names but none of them mattered except his, but when he heard it he didn't like the team.

"Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-" "HAH TAKE THAT PIG!" "and Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a. the demon your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." "WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON LAZY-BOY AND BIG-BOY'S TEAM." Ino complained until Sakura told her, "WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE A HUMAN TEAMMATE INO-PIG!" Ino seeing the logic in that said, "Ha ha ha you get stuck with the demon."

Naruto was looking out the window while all this was happening, he didn't care as they were weak fan girls anyway. They all would burn with this miserable village one day. Well at least he had something to look forward to. So he'll just wait everything out until that day comes, until then he best lay low and try to get on their good side starting with the Uchiha. With his friendship all their guards will drop allowing him to get secrets of the village to sell to other villages.

"**That is a great plan Naruto-kun, did I ever tell you that I love smart people."** _'Only about every time I come up with a good plan of action.' _**"So your going to betray your own village, well I'll hate to be your enemy." **Jigoku mused causing Naruto to chuckle evilly, which caused his classmates to creep away from him even further. _'Time to start the plan.' _Naruto thought as he seen various students get picked up by their senseis leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and himself in the classroom, alone.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think our sensei is going to be like?" Naruto asked "DON'T TALK TO SASUKE DEMON!" Sakura yelled at Naruto and then went back to fawning over the Uchiha. Naruto's eye was twitching and he was repeating 'must not kill banshee' over and over in his head.

"But Sakura, we are teammates I thought that since that is the case we could put everything behind us and start a new." Naruto tried to reason with the pink banshee. Naruto turned to Sasuke "What do you say Sasuke, truce." Sasuke just turned to him and glared at him. "Are you still mad that I pulled you underground like that and left you there?" Sasuke glared harder.

"Aw come on you have to forgive me for that I was young and naïve back then." Sasuke finally spoke. "It was Friday you bastard. Do you know how long it took for my worth less fan girls to dig me out? Hmm?"

"Uh ten minutes." Naruto suggested and Sasuke got even madder "No because they didn't do it, they took two hours to find someone that could do it for them. Do you know how embarrassing that is to be stuck in the ground for two hours? With no escape from fan girls that touch your face for the time you was there. HUH DO YOU!" he ended his rant with the scream. Sakura just sat there still fawning over Sasuke just loving the sound of his voice, but not understanding what he was saying.

Naruto looked generally sorry and expressed it vocally, "I'm sorry Sasuke I had no idea they did that to you, I really am from the bottom of my heart, I ask for your forgiveness." Naruto said and Sasuke kept glaring for another minute then stopped and said "Fine, I'll put it behind me, just don't get in my way or I'll kill you. And to answer your question I don't know I never heard of him."

Naruto smirked into his mask, _'Phase one complete.'_** "Yes Naruto that was just awesome, I think you should get a career in the acting business. With your skills you'll be rich in no time." **Jigoku said _'Why thank you I didn't know I was that good.' _**"Naruto-kun you got that skill from me, you used a Kitsunes skill in persuasion. It comes in handy with just about anything." **Akane told Naruto full of pride at seeing him use it so flawlessly.

Kakashi was in the corner of the room watching all of it. He was surprised that the demon was sorry for what it did to Sasuke and thought that maybe this was a good thing. And if they became friends then they would have perfect teamwork. So he made his presence known to the children.

"Hello are you Team Seven?" Kakashi asked feigning confusion. But Naruto knew he was there but played along. "Yeah we are. Are you our sensei?" Naruto asked but already knew the answer. "Why yes I am."

"Well sensei Your very late, we have been waiting for over two hours for you to show up." "Oh I am sorry it took me so long, you see I got lost on the road of life." At this all three of them face faulted and Sakura screamed "WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT?"

"Yeah where did you get that from I need to use that." Naruto said trying to get on the sensei's good side real fast. "Well I'll answer your questions later, right now meet on the roof in five minutes for an evaluation. Ja." Kakashi said as he shunshined to the roof. Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran out of the room racing to the roof. "Hey wait for me." Sakura said behind both of them.

**(The Academy Roof)**

Kakashi was on the roof waiting for his students to get there, while reading his Icha Icha. When Sasuke and Naruto came running through the door with an exhausted Sakura he had to eye smile at how they were acting. _'They'll be friends in no time.' _Sasuke and Sakura were lightly panting while Naruto didn't look tired at all.

"Two minutes and 13 seconds, pretty good. Now lets begin the evaluation, your going to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream for the future." "Uh, how about you start sensei." "Sure Sakura, well my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like… uhh, I dislike… mm, my hobbies and dream for the future… I don't think your old enough for that." All three of the Genin face faulted and sweat dropped at the same time, while thinking, _'All we found out were his name.' _

"Well next is you pinky." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura while she glared back, Kakashi just eye smiled. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" she said looking at Sasuke. "My hobbies." she looked at Sasuke again. "My dream for the future." she said looking at him again and this time added a squeal. "And your dislikes." Kakashi said knowing she missed a topic. "INO-PIG and I would say Naruto-baka but he is trying to change for my Sasuke." Naruto just had to inwardly smirk at the trust she was already developing for him.

"Alright next you emo-duck guy." At that Sasuke glared, Sakura yelled at him not to call her Sasuke-kun such names, and Naruto… Well he was laughing his ass of in his mind with Akane and Jigoku. _'Oh my Kami he called him an emo-duck, aw I have to remember that.' _**"I'm already showcasing the word in your mind, you'll never forget this word. Ever."**

When Naruto got done mentally laughing his ass off he seen his sensei point at him and say, "Now you copy-ktisune." He glared at his sensei with a little potent KI, when he noticed he was talking about the mask that he wore. "Wait I didn't hear Sasuke's."

"What you didn't hear it, what were you thinking if it made you not hear it?" Kakashi asked him. "Well I was laughing my ass off because you called him an emo-duck." Naruto said casually, not feeling the KI from Sasuke and Sakura and also not seeing them glare at him.

"Yeah it was funny huh, well Sasuke said that he has no likes, dislikes, or hobbies. And his dream is not a dream but an ambition and that is to kill somebody and avenge his clan." Kakashi said as he finally turned a page in his _book._

"Well that was useless, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like… uhh, I dislike…ahh, my hobbies…hmm, and my dream…" He says as he shrugs his shoulders and mumbles I don't know. The other two students sweat dropped and face faulted so hard they made in indention in the floor. Kakashi just eye smiled on the outside while on the inside he thought, _'Like a true ninja, he didn't reveal any information. Should I be worried about this… Nah.' _

"Well you truly are a copy-fox aren't you. Well you should rest for the rest of the day because tomorrow were going to have to see if you make the rank Genin." "What do you mean, aren't we already Genin."

"Sakura, that exam was only to see if we had the skills to pass it, tomorrow we will be evaluated to see if we have the mind set to be ninja. Am I right Kakashi-sensei." "Kakashi-sensei, that has a nice ring to it… Oh yes Naruto tomorrow would truly test you to see if your ready to be ninja so rest well and be at training ground 7 at 7 o'clock tomorrow."

"A.M." Sakura didn't want to believe it. "Yes, Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." "Matte, what do you me-" "Ja ne." Kakashi said eye smiling and shunshined out of the conversation, both figuratively and literally.

"Well that was fun how about we go get something to eat, my treat." Naruto said trying to get more on their side through another way… their stomachs. "Well if your paying, lead the way dobe." Sasuke said smirking at him.

"Alright I will emo-duck." Sasuke's smirk turned to a frown and glared at the retreating Naruto. "Wow do you think Naruto is sick or something, I never seen him act like this in the academy." Sakura said also looking at the retreating Naruto. "I don't know, but this is a nice change to me" _'Maybe now I can finally have a friend.'_ "COME ON GUYS I'M STARVING." Naruto said to them truly starving.

As Sasuke and Sakura caught up to Naruto they started looking for a place to eat, when they found a Bar B' Q shop and entered. They were walking when they spotted team ten and started walking towards them. But half way there they were stopped by a waitress that was trying to kick Naruto out of the place not serving demons, but before she could say anything else Sasuke stopped her and told her that Naruto was his teammate and should treat him with more respect.

Team ten heard the commotion and seen Sasuke standing up for Naruto. "Uh guys what do you think is wrong with Sasuke-kun, why is he acting like he's the demon's friend?" Ino asked the boys on her team but it was surprisingly her sensei that answer shocking all three of them with his answer. "Maybe he is trying to get close to the demon to make it lower its guard and then kill it when it least suspects it." But neither of them had any chance to retort by a new voice starting.

"Or maybe I'm trying to be his friend so that when he spontaneously snaps back at the village he wont have a justification to come after me. Come on guys lets find somewhere else to sit." Sasuke said walking away looking for a new table. "Wow Sasuke I didn't know you knew so many words." Naruto said laughing at the red Sasuke, he didn't know whether it was from anger or embarrassment.

But what Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke has been looking in the dictionary finding words and such after Naruto beat him in the vocabulary quiz a year ago, has been looking for a chance to use his new knowledge on him. (A/N: Ninjas do have vocabulary quizzes right?…). When they found a new table on the other side of the restaurant and ordered some food.

Back with team ten, the students were puzzled, "Sensei do you really…chomp…think Naruto will… chomp… go crazy and destroy the…chomp…mm village." Choji questioned his teacher eating between his words. "Umm Choji he might with the way everybody treats him." "Well shouldn't we try to get on his good side, like Sasuke, so he doesn't hurt us too." Ino said frantically.

"Doing all that work is troublesome, this whole conversation about Naruto is troublesome." Shikamaru said trying to find a right way to sleep with his head on the table when Ino hit him on the head. _'Why does she always have to hit me.'_ Shikamaru thought as the story went back to team seven.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were eating their order when Naruto said, "Alright what is the plan for tomorrow, we're obviously going to have to fight Kakashi-sensei so do any of you have any ideas, if not then let me tell you mine." "Well since we know that we have to fight Kakashi then I think we should brainstorm all of our plans and pick the best one." Sakura said, all bookwormy.

"Well lets do that and, remember how he told us not to eat breakfast, well eat breakfast your going to need to focused on the objective and being hungry does the opposite of that. Oh and since he was late today by at least two hours we should show him some pay back and get to the training ground around 9:00, yeah that would show him not to be late." Sasuke had to smirk at the ingenious of Naruto's plan. Sakura however voiced her opinions "YEAH SWEET PAYBACK!" She said giving off laughter that was joined by the other two. Of course Naruto's was truly evil.

After eating their food and finalizing their plans they went there separate ways. This is when Akane decided to voice _her_ thoughts, **"Don't you think your getting a little too close to them, what happened to the plan for gaining the Uchiha's trust and using his name to have him get secrets of the village to then later betray said village and destroy it later on." **_'Don't worry Akane-chan the plan is still going, I just thought I should have fun while doing it, you know.' _

"**Well you don't want to get too close or else things will get catastrophic later." **Jigoku added joining their conversation. **"And don't you think its weird that nobody even asked where I came from, or anything." **And now that Naruto thought about it nobody had asked the _demon_ when he got such an elegant blade, and where said blade came from. _'Hmm that is weird now that I think about it.'_ He thought as he entered his apartment to take a shower and then go to his shack to sleep a good sleep, since it was only about ten minutes of running away from it.

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter, well this chapter was very easy for me, I just flowed through the whole thing. I'm proud of myself. How do you like the little personality change by Naruto, pretty evil right. And if you know where I'm going with the whole Sasuke thing then good for you, you can still try to guess it will be entertaining for me.**

**(Translation)**

**Matte- Wait**

**And remember Review its good for your health. Ha Ha**

**Ja ne**


	8. Surprise Arrangements

**Well hear goes 8 I would never think I could make it this far in such short time. I have been working my butt off doing it too.**

**And something tragic happened to Announcer Dude. He got into a car accident, but he's alive but wont be able to do his job so I'm going to have to do it, until he recovers.**

**So Last time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto put an evil plan to befriend the Uchiha, to have the Uchiha then use his clan status and the villagers love for him to get villages secrets, and give them to Naruto.**

**Akane and Jigoku gave Naruto a warning not to get to close to him and now we leave off with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, making a plan to use against Kakashi in their evaluations the next day.**

**I'm sorry I'm not good at this, why do you think I hired Announcer Dude in the first place. *Cries***

_Betrayal you see is trivial, but what is truly frightening is betrayal you cannot see.- From watching Bleach, which I don't own._

**Just start the story**

**Betrayal Chapter Eight: Surprise Arrangements**

**(Naruto's Shack) (7:00 a.m.)**

Naruto sat on a mat in the middle of his shack. With seals covering the whole upper right side of his body, and a Kage Bunshin finishing the seals, on his hands, before doing a long sequence of seals then pressing his hands on Naruto's bicep and saying, **"Ketsueki Chozo Fuin."**

Then all of them blood ink started to converge and make shapes before finalizing on the shape of a phoenix, that looked like it was flying down Naruto's arm. But there wasn't any color in the drawing so it didn't look as badass as it would if there was color. "There you go boss, a blood storage seal for your **Fenikkusu Gekido no Tsume**."

The original inspected his arm. "This is good, I like how these two tails curve around my shoulder and rest on the right side of my chest. You did good now your dismissed." At this the clone disappeared. Naruto then stood up walked to his shirt and jacket and put them on, but now that the sleeve of the jacket covered his tattoo he didn't like it. So he torn the sleeve off, along with the left one, not wanting to be tacky. "Nice just perfect, now to test it."

Naruto then walked to his sword and sealed it. _'Hello Jigoku, can you here me.' _Naruto waited for his answer_ 'HEY JIGOKU ARE YOU THERE!' _**"Yes I'm here cant I get any sleep." **Jigoku told him now woken up.

'_Oh good it worked I could still talk to you while your sealed. Okay you could go back to sleep.' _**"Its too late now I'm woke now, what happened to Akane? I would usually here her, but I cant." **Jigoku asked. _'I don't know I think she was sleep like you, and didn't want me to wake her up so she cut her side of the mental link. I think it was very smart of her, not like you.'_ Naruto teased the ancient phoenix.

"**Be quiet." **He yawned.** "How are your clones doing with those Forbidden Jutsus you were telling me about last night?" **Jigoku asked wondering when he'll be done with that training so he could start tortu- err teaching him again.

As Jigoku asked Naruto this question, Naruto walked outside to see about a hundred of his clones working on the **Uzu no Ken**. Some were doing it well, while others weren't. He could as hear the destruction his other clones were doing with the **Mizu Hidoradan** at the nearby waterfall he made. The **Bunshin Bakuha** he mastered on his vacation. He dispelled all of his separately, five at a time, and when he was done he answered back.

"Lets see the **Uzu no Ken** is still a little unstable and the **Mizu Hidoradan **is missing the maximum amount of heads it could make and I still cant make it shoot any bullets after separation." Naruto responded while making three hundred more Kage Bunshins and splitting them up, one fifty each jutsu. "Alright I want group 1 to work on the hydra. Split yourself up to fifty clone a group." The clones did as asked. "Alright now group 1A I want you to work on the number of heads that could get made. Go" That group left. "Group 1B, I want you to work on the separation speed. Move it move it." That group left. "Now Group 1C I want you to work on the water bullets these things could fire off. And hurry up." After that group left, he turned to the other hundred and fifty clones.

"You guys know what to do, so get to work." Naruto then left, walking towards his apartment for some grub, when he passed a patrol clone. Patrol clones had a simple job if they seen anybody coming in the direction of the shack they were to dispel sending the information to Naruto and the remaining clones, telling them to stop training and dispel themselves, leaving nothing behind. He nodded at the clone, but then stopped walking.

He was thinking about something in his past. Like exactly how he got this place of solitude.

_(Flashback) (Four Years Ago)_

_Naruto's apartment was just emptied out of all of its stuff and was sitting outside on fire. He had to again thank himself that he keeps everything of value on himself. Having no place safe to go and be by himself he walked to the only place he knows nobody goes._

_As he made it on top of the Hokage Mountain faces he seen somebody already there. Scared he turns around and was about to run when the stranger talked, "Its okay I wont hurt you." Naruto turned around and inspected the individual._

_The man was wearing ANBU armor and a weasel mask. He knew then that he was dangerous, as he couldn't trust the ANBU because the ANBU were the ones that always found him when he tried to hide, and drop me off in the red light district, to get beat up by drunken adults. He was about to run away again when teen spoke again._

"_I said it was okay and I wasn't going to hurt you." Weasel still seeing the doubt in the kids eyes suggested, "How about I take off my mask will that quell your fear." Naruto knew that ANBU weren't supposed to take off their masks to keep their identities a secret and if this ANBU was going to show his face then he couldn't be all that bad. So he nodded, causing the ANBU to take off his mask, revealing the face off Uchiha Itachi._

"_See I told you, you have nothing to fear." Naruto finally got close enough to get a good look at the fourteen year old ANBU member. He had coal black eyes and lines on the sides of his nose, and dark black hair in a short ponytail. After the inspection Naruto sat on the Yondaime's head not wanting to be the Sandaime's head. He knew it was the Yondaime that sealed the Kyuubi inside of him, but he always felt safe sitting on his head and he didn't know why._

_Itachi smiled at that and went to sit on the Yondaime's head also. And seeing Itachi sit next to him he asked who he was. "Well my name is Uchiha Itachi, I'm fourteen years old and a member of ANBU, I came up here because they wanted me to be a captain and I wanted to weigh the options of choosing whether I should or shouldn't."_

"_Wow" Itachi smiled again and asked what he was doing up here, since he is the only person, that he knows of, that goes atop the Hokage's Mountain Faces. "Um I come here all the time, when I'm feeling down or want to truly get away from the people in the village. And they never come up here, so that's why." Naruto said sad again remembering what recently happened to his place._

"_So what happened now? If you only come up here when your sad or something happens to you. Then something must have happened now." Itachi asked him after seeing his downtrodden face. "Well my place just got emptied out of all its stuff and set on fire right outside of the apartment complex."_

"_Well how about you live up here where no one knows where you are, and only got to your apartment to take showers and eat and stuff like that." Itachi told Naruto causing Naruto to get happy and hug Itachi. "That's a great idea, thank you Itachi."_

_Itachi returned the hug and asked, "How about after I help you build your little establishment, how about I teach you some fire jutsus, alright. But you cant tell anybody keep it a total secret." Naruto just tighten the hug and thanked Itachi over and over._

_(One Month Later)_

_Naruto has learned a lot, after being taught by Itachi and Akane. Itachi even knows about Akane and Akane threatened Itachi to not tell anybody of the relationship he has with Naruto. Sometimes Naruto would call Itachi Nii-san, Itachi never minded, he actually liked it, and called him otouto back._

_Itachi-nii-san I learned all the chakra control exercises. What do I do know?" Itachi turned to Naruto and said, "I'm sorry Naruto-otouto I have to go on a mission and I wont be coming back. I just came over here to give you a scroll on the other elements to get you started alright, I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of wind or lighting jutsus in the library, but I am giving you some I know."_

_After hearing Itachi say that he wasn't going to come back he started to feel sad about his brother leaving him. "Why do you have to leave, it's a mission isn't, so you have to come back to report." Naruto said clutching onto the scroll._

"_That may be true but not this one." Itachi seeing Naruto about to say something kept going, "You'll find out tomorrow what my mission was, and don't worry we'll see each other again."_

_Naruto just watched as Itachi left and then turned around and headed back to his shack to store and learn from the scroll._

_(Release Flashback)_

And he did find out Itachi-nii-san's mission, it was the elimination of the Uchiha clan, but Naruto knew Itachi wasn't that strong to kill off his entire clan in one night. He knew Itachi had help but from who he didn't know. Noticing that he stopped moving and was still in the same spot he shunshined the rest of the way to his apartment. And ate some of the food that was there.

After eating and taking another shower, he left on his way to the training ground noticing the time said 8:56 a.m. so he left the house not bothering to lock up since he didn't have anything valuable to him in there, and shunshined to the training ground, just as the clock stroke 9:00. Now at the training ground he seen his teammates but no sensei. "Hey Sasuke where is Kakashi? I could have sworn the plan would've worked."

Sasuke hearing his teammate looked up and answered back, "I don't know, me and Sakura has been hear since 8:30, and she has been annoying the hell out of me, where the hell were you?" Sasuke said pushing the sleeping Sakura off his shoulder, knowing she wasn't sleep. "Come on Sasuke-kun, you know you was liking it earlier when Naruto wasn't here." Sakura said leaning back on Sasuke.

Naruto just stood there not believing his ears. "Whoa Sasuke, were you really liking what she was doing to you, okay I'll leave so you could go back to doing what ever you was doing." Naruto laughed while walking away.

"Wait Naruto get ba-" He would have said more but a puff of smoke alerted him and Naruto of the arrival of their sensei. "Oh thank Kami you're here sensei what do we got to do." Sasuke said getting up real quickly causing Sakura to lean onto the ground and become angry at Kakashi.

"SENSEI WHY ARE YOU SO EARLY ME AND SASUKE WERE HAVING SOME QUALITY TIME!" Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped while Sasuke looked like a frightened animal about to get put down. "Okay Sakura I'll be back in thirty minutes, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He chuckled and was about to leave when Sasuke begged him to stay and give them the test.

Kakashi looked at his students, Sasuke who was on his knees begging him to start the test, Sakura who had hearts in her eyes looking at Sasuke, and Naruto who was watching all of this smirking, and he could tell he was smirking since he wore a mask and knew the outline a smirk makes. He decided to make Sasuke suffer for a while when he noticed Naruto's tattoo.

"Hey Naruto where did you get that tattoo? It looks professional, and I doubt that somebody from this village would do that. So where did you get it at?" Naruto didn't panic or nothing he just pretended not to hear him and responded saying, "Sensei when are we going to get this test started I need to fight something." Naruto said feeling desire to shed some blood, as his eyes glowed red.

Kakashi noticing this decided to start this thing and get away from Naruto before something or someone gets hurt. "Alright the objective is to get these two bells from me by noon." Naruto calmed down a little and wondered where the hell he got those bells because he didn't dig in a pocket or nothing. "Sensei but there's only two of them, and there is three of us, one of us wont get a bell." Sakura said observing the two bells.

"Well yes, I was just about to get to that, If one of you doesn't get a bell then that person is going back to the academy." Naruto noticing the flaw in this spoke up, "Wait, then that would go against the rules, as I have never heard of a two-man Genin team. So since you cant do that the bells must be to brake up the team and have us lose focus of the objective at hand, which is to get the bells together, since I don't know a Genin that could take on a Jounin by theirselves." _'Well except for me.'_ Naruto added in his mind.

Sasuke and Sakura weren't really surprised at that, since they had talked about it yesterday, with the plan and everything, except they didn't know about the whole bell thing. But Kakashi was and was again thinking about if he should be worried that he was smart enough to see through his plan already. "Well that may be true but do you know what the true purpose of the test is then?" Kakashi asked Naruto

Naruto, well he didn't have to really think about it and answered, "Its Teamwork, now can we just have a team sparring match against our new sensei, since we foiled your evil plan." Naruto said taking out senbon needle and twirled it around his fingers, with a bored look on his face.

Everybody just stared at Kakashi waiting for his answer, "Fine we'll fight, now lets see how strong you are come at me with the intent to kill or your not going to get far in this business." At this all three of the students got ready to execute the plan they talked about yesterday. When the signal was given they disappeared, except for Naruto who was stalling and giving the others time to get into position.

"Naruto you know your supposed to hide right? Your not showing your smarts by standing there." Kakashi said taking out his book and that's when Naruto substituted his book with a rock, and ran. When Kakashi seen Naruto run with something orange in his hand he looked down and noticed he was holding a rock. "WHEN THE HELL HE DO THAT! HEY BRAT GET BACK HERE WITH MY PRECIOUS! Kakashi yelled with fire in his eye and gave chase.

As Naruto was jumping through the trees he heard Kakashi yelled and sensed him right behind him. So he jumped down and landed in a clearing where a fire was set up and put the book over it waiting for Kakashi to go onto the targeting position. When Kakashi landed on the floor and seen his book above a fire he tried to reason with Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing, that's an autographed copy of the first issue, it was my first Icha Icha. Don't burn it." He started to shed tears. And when the tears started to roll wires came and wrapped around his body, or at least tried to as he kawarimied out of the way and close enough to his book to snatch it out of Naruto's hands, and jumped back with another rock.

"AH Where did this rock come from?" And when the rock hit the ground it turned back into an orange book. "Oh no my Icha Icha has touched dirt. NOOOO! Jiraiya-sama please forgive me." Kakashi was too busy crying to notice his students sweat dropping at his behavior.

"Uh what's wrong with him? This is not how I imagined a Jounin to act." Sasuke informed his teammates. Confused with the way Kakashi was acting. "I know its creepy, to think that he's praying to a God of Porn. Uh maybe we should go to the Hokage and ask for a different sensei." Sakura added watching Kakashi cradle his book rocking back and forth.

Naruto was just taking pictures of the whole thing to use as blackmail material, for later on. "Nah, I don't think we should do that. At least we wont be bored if he is going to act like this every time we take his book, and plus with these photos we should have him wrapped around our fingers." Naruto seeing Kakashi clean the rest of the dirt off his book and stand up, quickly put the camera away and acted like they all were just watching him, cause that is exactly what they were doing.

Kakashi seeing this just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and asked if they wouldn't tell anyone what just happened. They all smirked and said okay, until Naruto spoke, "Can we fight now?"

"Well we would have if you didn't take my book like that." Kakashi said glaring at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and said, "Well this whole thing was apart of our plan so, we could pass your test and now that we're done can we fight?" He asked again.

"Sure, Sakura your first." Sakura jumped up and asked why she had to go first. Kakashi just turned around and walked back to the other clearing after putting the fire out, leaving them to walk behind him.

Back in the original clearing Sakura and Kakashi spared, it was over quickly but, he did give her chances and told her she would have to take the job seriously and get rid of her fan girlish ways if she didn't want to be killed. She nodded sadly at that and walked back to a tree and sat down.

Next was Sasuke, he charged at Kakashi blocked his punch and when Sasuke jumped into the air and sent another punch he blocked that one. In the air Sasuke sent a kick at Kakashi when he was thrown back a couple of feet. He charged again except this time faked a left punch and sent another kick at Kakashi's right knee hoping to gain an advantage. Kakashi just jumped over it and let Sasuke slide under him, and when he turned around he seen fireballs coming at him. With a simple substitution he was out of danger. This time he went on the offensive and sent punches and kicks at Sasuke, overwhelming him, finally he sent a leg sweep knocking Sasuke off his feet and put his foot on his chest. "Sasuke, you did good, you just need to control your emotions, and not charge in fights without thinking about strategies. I'll get you some books on strategies. And then after your done with that we'll spar again."

Taking his foot off of Sasuke he stepped back and waited for Sasuke to get out of the way. But Naruto was impatient and gave Kakashi a kick to the side of his head. Sending him into a tree. Naruto then waited for Kakashi to come back into the clearing. Kakashi came back and scolded Naruto, "Naruto did I give you the signal to begin? Now lets see how good your Taijutsu is." Naruto now got into a stance he had his left foot in front of him, and his right foot behind him, his body was to the right making his torso turn sideways. His left arm was bent to the right with his right arm behind his back. This was the stance to the **Shizuka na shi **and Naruto was pumped to fight. Kakashi noticing the weird stance decided to get a little serious.

Kakashi was about to charge when he seen Naruto disappear. He looked around not finding Naruto when he was kicked and launched back into the trees. Naruto appear again in the same place, still in the same stance. "Come on Kakashi I know that didn't take you out of this fight." Kakashi walked back into the woods with a little blood running down his face and over his right eye. He was caught a little off guard by his speed but he didn't want to reveal his trump card, but he didn't think he had a choice. "Kakashi I think you should take this fight very seriously as you did tell us to come at you with the intent to kill, now lift up your headband and take this fight seriously, or your not going to live to see the next day." Naruto told him while taking his gravity seal off. Kakashi sensing the change lifted his headband revealing his **Sharingan**. Surprising his students, even Naruto who never knew about the eye being there, but still had a suspicion about why it was covered.

"So that's the legendary **Sharingan**, well this fight just got interesting." And that's when both fighters charged at each other. Naruto still being faster than Kakashi was sending punches and kicks at Kakashi, but Kakashi had the **Sharingan **and was predicting some of his movements when his eye seen him. The fight was very fast, too fast for Sasuke and Sakura to see.

"Holy shit when did Naruto get this strong?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke was seething at seeing Naruto, _'I knew he was strong, but not this strong. Where did he get this power, I need it to kill my brother, and where did sensei get a fucking __**Sharingan**__.'_

Back to the fight we finally see Naruto get kick back and skidding across the field. And taking a breather. Kakashi was just as tired, if not more. Fighting at that speed was not his thing. _'I think now is the time to worry about Naruto, if he is this strong.' _Naruto didn't give him anymore time to think when he did some hand signs and sent a huge light blue fireball at Kakashi.

Kakashi noticing what jutsu was being done jumped out of the way, not believing the fireball was the size it was. _'That fireball was bigger than my whole apartment building. And why was it blue?' _Seeing Kakashi jump out the way, Naruto thought, _**'Hi no Dangan'**_ and sent a nearly white, but still had the blue color, fireball at him, this time it was smaller and thus faster. Kakashi seeing it coming right for his head and not having time to jump out the way tilted his head just in time for it to pass by, it was a good thing his hair went the other way or it would be gone.

Naruto seeing Kakashi dodge that one covered his hands in blue fire and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi not wanting to get into another Taijutsu battle with his flame-handed student, called the match and covered his eye, mad that he practically lost the fight. Naruto, who was about to send a flame punch at Kakashi ended his jutsu and jumped over him, and landed behind him.

"That was an awesome fight, Kakashi-sensei, you were really good. That was the most fun I had in a long time. We should do this again sometime." Naruto said laughing at the look Kakashi had. **"Ah man how come you didn't use me man, I need action too." **_'I'm sorry Jigoku. How about next time? Or definitely during a mission.'_ **"You better, and nice job with the fire, your making fire demons everywhere proud." **_'Really?' _**"I don't know but your making me and Akane proud." **Jigoku told him

'_Why isn't Akane talking then?' _**"Uh, she's still sleep." **_'Alright then I'll talk to her later then.'_

While Naruto was talking to Jigoku on the inside, he was twirling his senbon needle on the outside, not paying any attention to Kakashi talking to Sasuke and Sakura about him.

"Hey Sasuke, was Naruto this strong in the academy?" Kakashi said holding his bruised hip. "Now that I have seen this I am positive that he was holding back a lot of his strength. I don't even think that's all he could do." Sasuke said glaring at Kakashi's eye. "Now how come you have the **Sharingan**? The last time I checked your not part of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi seeing this coming told him hold his questions for later.

Kakashi then turned to his last student, watching him twirl the senbon. "Naruto when did you get your strength?" Naruto stopped talking to Jigoku right when this question was asked, "Well I trained for it, duh, and I know you was trying to copy my techniques and that's why I only did jutsus you already knew." Naruto said smirking at the end.

"But, what about that last Jutsu I couldn't copy that, and why was the flames blue?" Kakashi asked pointing to a burning tree. "Sorry sensei but that's a secret I cant share with you." Kakashi giving up spoke, "Alright, well you guys are officially team seven, we will meet here everyday at 8:00 a.m. to train and then missions." Kakashi said and shunshined away to the hospital to get his ribs checked.

Now with Kakashi gone Sasuke walked to Naruto "Fight me dobe." Sasuke said glaring at him. "Sorry Sasuke but I'm going to have to refuse I just got done fighting Kakashi and I need to rest, that man has an incredible right hook." Naruto walked away holding his jaw, sensing that Sasuke was charging him, he shunshined out of the way and to the village.

**(Hokage Tower)**

In the Hokage tower were the same Jounin senseis. Except this time they were telling the Hokage if the teams they had either failed or passed. But only three teams could pass and if there were more the Hokage would pick the three teams and the others would go back to the academy to try again.

They would have been done with this meeting already if it wasn't for a certain Cyclops, who always wants to be late for everything. "Hokage-sama, can we just start the meeting without Kakashi?" A random Jounin said. At the Hokage's nod The senseis began to list off the failing and passing teams, and after the sensei for team five was about to fail his team, Kakashi walked in the room with bandages over his ribs and a little dried blood coming from his healed head. "Kakashi what the hell happened to you?" The Hokage asked his soldier.

Kakashi just kepted walking and stopped beside Kurenai and Asuma, "I'll answer that during my report." Hokage just nodded and signaled for team five's sensei to go, they failed as did team six.

"Team seven passed." Everyone didn't believe that Kakashi actually passed a team and Kurenai was even checking if she was under a Genjutsu. Everybody even backed away from him thinking he was sick and didn't want to catch what he had. Kakashi, he was sweat dropping at this and asked Kurenai to quit saying 'Kai' so loud, as it was hurting his ears. The Hokage, even though he wanted Naruto to pass so he could give him never ending D rank missions still couldn't believe that Kakashi passed a team. "Kakashi, explain what they did to pass."

"Well first of all, when I was explaining the test, when Sakura asked why there was only two bells, I told her that the student that didn't have a bell would go back to the academy, just like I do with every team I get. But then Naruto goes into detail about why that can never happen and teams don't go into two-man cells and the bells must be here to break up the team and told me that Genins could take on a Jounin, unless they used teamwork to do it." After explaining everybody was muttering about the demon and everything.

"But that still doesn't tell me why you look like that, if you passed the team.?" The Sandaime asked him seeing something wrong with the story. And at that all the other Jounin agreed, nodding their heads and looking at Kakashi for an explanation.

"After that Naruto asked if the team could do the test any way since they had a plan, and the plan targeted something precious to me, so of course the plan worked. And after that Naruto again asked if the team could spar, I just think he needed to fight so I accepted. And they all fought me." All the other Jounin then got the bright idea that it must have been the last Uchiha that hurt Kakashi this badly, but Kakashi told them it was Naruto, and Sasuke did land a single hit on him. Everybody again started yelling in outrage at this about the demon being to weak to do anything to a Jounin.

The Hokage just listened thinking of something to do. And when Kakashi was done explaining the fights he had with his students talked, "Hmm, Kakashi I have a plan I need you to attack Naruto while telling him I want to see him, I'm giving him a new sensei, your not adequate enough to tame him, if he nearly killed you in a simple spar." The whole room was silent they had never seen a team be split apart so quickly a for such a reason as one of the students being stronger than the teacher.

Kakashi wasn't liking the idea and complained about it, "But Hokage-sama, if you split apart the team you'll mess up the whole team dynamics and their teamwork." "Kakashi wasn't it you that didn't want Naruto on your team in the first place?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai that was different, that was before I actually met the boy. When I seen him he was trying to be friends with Sasuke and even apologize to the boy for doing what he did, and the last time I checked demons don't apologize to anyone about anything." Kakashi rounded at Kurenai.

"And also demons don't laugh and hang around friends like me and my team saw." Asuma said referring to the time at the Bar B' Q place. "And it seemed that Sasuke had returned his friendship and the last time I seen the Uchiha, he was always depressed and never had something nice to say, and at the Bar B' Q place, where me and my team went to celebrate their passing, we seen Sasuke standing up for Naruto, and Naruto didn't even send a glare or anything at the waitress and just joked around with Sasuke. I don't think demons like to have friends. Hokage-tou-sama." Asuma ended his speech with a soft tone to better talk to his father.

"So your team passed Asuma?" "Hai" "Well what about you Kurenai?" "Hai" "Alright everyone else is dismissed, now Kakashi I want you to make Naruto think you betrayed him, so it'll be easier to but him on a different team, and make it believable, if you say he is as strong as you say then I'm going to need him on higher missions and not waste him on D ranks, like I planned to." "So you only want him off my team so he could do higher ranking missions, but I thought you hated him."

The Hokage for all of his power felt guilt at something, it was like one half of himself was fighting the other half. "I still do, but I been putting myself in his shoes these passed four years, thinking about everything I did to him and, I don't know I feel guilty."

"So you finally realized that he was just an innocent child that was subjected to a cruel fate and you just made that fate even worse, by not helping him." The Hokage put his head down in shame at Kakashi's words.

"Hai, and every time I look at Minato's picture on the wall I feel as if I'm betraying him, with the way I'm treating his son. Every time I look at his picture he is scowling at me, and I just feel ashamed at my own behavior. And that's why I need you to do this I want him to take all of his anger out on something, but its not going to be me, so tomorrow attack him or I'll make you do D rank missions for a year before publicly executing you, for disobeying a direct order." The Hokage ended his speech with a wave of his hand dismissing Kakashi, who was regretting what he was going to do to Naruto tomorrow.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was walking into the village when he decided not to and go to a different training ground to get some extra training in, since he didn't feel like walking to his shack to train, and didn't want to go back to training ground seven as he might pass Sasuke, who wants to fight, especially after seeing his fight with Kakashi.

But as he was walking he started to hear the sound of a fist hitting wood, still pumped from his fight with Kakashi, he walked in the clearing seeing something he wished he didn't, but it was too late as they had already seen him.

"YOSH, IT SEEMS A YOUTHFUL, YOUTH HAS COME HERE TO KEEP HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ALIVE."

"HAI GAI-SENSEI, THIS YOUTHFILLED PERSON LOOKS STRONG FOR SOMEONE SO YOUTHFUL. I MUST SPAR WITH HIM TO TEST MY YOUTH. AND IF I CANT DO THAT THEN I'LL DO FIVE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS-"

Naruto had walked into a freak show, there were four people in the clearing two twins wearing green spandex body suits with orange leg warmers, a Hyuuga wearing a beige shirt and blue shorts and a girl with two buns in her hair, wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and baggy bluish pants. And in the middle of the short twins speech the girl hit the second twin in the head, shutting him up.

"I'm sorry stranger, but Lee can get so energetic just like sensei. Hi my name is Tenten, and that's Hyuuga Neji, and those two-"

"I AM THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, AND TAIJUTSU SPECIALIST MAITO GAI."

"AND I AM KONOHA'S SECOND GREEN BEAST AND TAIJUTSU SPECIALIST ROCK LEE."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"QUICK LOOK AWAY" The Hyuuga yelled but it was too late for Naruto who was staring dumbly at the whole thing and didn't hear the warning, and thus was subjected to the full force of the sunset that appeared when the two spandex wearing freaks hugged. You could swear that you could see his eyes burning, I mean they were smoking and everything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYESSSSSS THEY BURN! PLEASE STOP THE PAIN." You could see Naruto on the floor rolling around and in Naruto's mind you could hear the screams of Jigoku and Akane, who finally woke up, and they too were subjected to the sunset, and the tried everything but they couldn't get rid of the image of the sunset from his mind. **"Its not working, Jigoku quit burning it your making it stick more." "Sorry, but we need to get this out of here."**

Tenten and Neji then ended the sunset by separating the two, but Naruto was still on the ground rolling around and yelling for somebody to end the pain. So Neji did the same thing he did to himself when he first seen the dreaded sunset. He went over to Naruto and cut him in the arm, causing Naruto to focus on something else, "Ow, why did you cut me man that hurt. Hey I don't see a sunset anymore, thank you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't catch your names." He said looking in Tenten and Neji's direction.

Tenten sweat dropped and told him her name again and Neji did the same, very apathetically, not caring about him anymore. "Forgive these two, like I said they always talk about youth and flames and some other stupid stuff."

"So they always do this?" Naruto asked looking at the two. "I feel sorry for you. You have one weird sensei."

"HEY! Don't talk about Gai-sensei like that. He doesn't deserve it." Rock Lee came to his sensei's defense.

"Wait you said that we have a weird sensei so who is yours? Tenten asked Naruto.

"My sensei is Hatake Kakashi." "OH YOU HAVE MY ETERNAL RIVAL AS YOUR SENSEI, I KNEW IT! YOU MUST BE THE COPY OF KAKASHI LIKE LEE IS MY COPY." Gai yelled and laughed at the irony of the situation about how Kakashi would never corrupt any of his students and now he has a student here with a mask like Kakashi's.

Lee hearing about Kakashi yelled, "WAIT YOU ARE THE STUDENT OF KAKASHI THEN YOU MUST READ THAT UNYOUTHFUL STUFF KAKASHI READS AND IS ALOOF TO EVERYTHING AND HAS A HIP ATTITUDE TO EVERYTHING. SO THAT MEANS, LIKE KAKASHI IS GAI-SENSEI'S RIVAL, YOU MUST BE MY RIVAL." Lee said all of that in one breath, amazing Naruto, until he caught on to what he was saying.

"Hold up are you saying because Kakashi is my sensei that I have to be your rival, and because I have a mask I'm his copy-cat?" He asked, and at seeing them nod, he face faulted at the stupidity of it all. "First of all, I got this mask way before I met Kakashi, I don't read porn like he does, and my attitude is not hip. But I will be your rival, if you give me a good fight." Tenten and Neji smacked their foreheads with the hands while listening to Gai and Lee cheer at Lee getting a new rival.

"Then its settled, Naruto-kun and Lee-kun will spar right now to settle the agreement of being YOUTHFUL RIVALS." Naruto just stood there and thought, _'What did I get myself into now.' _**"I don't know but you better not lose or I'm not talking to you anymore." **Akane told him from his mind. _'Akane, when did you wake?' _**"Just in time to get tortured by a killer sunset."** But Naruto couldn't talk anymore as Gai started the spar. And Naruto had to act fast to dodge the speedy missile kick that was Rock Lee. _'DAMN THAT WAS FAST.'_

And that is what the fight was Naruto and Lee going very fast fighting each other sending punches and kicks, blocking punches and kicks, and dodging punches and kicks. Lee sent another punch at Naruto, but Naruto grabbed his fist and sent his own which was grabbed and they struggled for dominance, when Lee suddenly dropped to the ground and said **Konoha Senpou **and jumped up and kicked Naruto in the chin about three times before Naruto was sent flying into a tree by the fourth kick, and he was dazed.

Naruto recovered and launched out of the foliage and sent a surprise punch to Lee, and more series of punches before kicking him in the air and jumping up after him, doing more punches, before one was blocked and missed the other one and Lee kicked him back down to the ground, where he landed on his feet, and Lee did the same. "I cant believe you blocked my **Ryu no Hoko**, your very good to get out of that. Now lets see what you got against my **Honoo no Mai**." He spoke when his hands lit in blue fire. When Gai ended the spar, with a series of claps.

"Excellent Naruto-kun, you Taijutsu is superb, and your style is great, what is it anyway?" Gai asked. Naruto sighed at never getting to fight with **Honoo no Mai** and deactivated his flames. And told Gai, "Its **Shizuka na shi no geijutsu**, and it took me four years of hard training to get to master this lost art." Naruto said full of pride at his accomplishment. While Gai was astonished that he learned a lost and deadly art.

"Who taught you this, because no body in this village knows that style and it is considered a legendary, style that focuses on only speed, precision and keeping your chakra signature to an absolute zero to avoid detection. You must have perfect chakra control to do that." Gai still amazed that someone so young has perfect chakra control.

"Naw, I don't have perfect chakra control, I put a chakra limiter on my self and the beginning of the training, to help me learn the art. See." Naruto showed them his chest, causing Tenten to blush, and used chakra to make a tattoo appear. The tattoo was a picture of the Kyuubi's back and showed her tails, where two of the tails were glowing purple, one was fully purple and the other was only half way purple, telling them how much of his chakra was sealed up. "I used this to keep my reserves at the level of an ordinary Kage, and every time I get more chakra it goes in here to not mess up the flow of chakra and my control of my chakra with it. I designed it myself." Naruto told them all.

"So you must be a master in the art of Fuinjutsu, to come up with this." Gai told him. "No, not a master, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, were masters of the art. I'm an amateur compared to them. The only other things I made with Fuinjutsu were this **Ketsueki Chozo Fuin**, containing my sword, an-." At the word sword Tenten perked up, "Sword can I see?" Naruto stopped talking and looked at Tenten's pleading look. "Okay, Sure." Naruto said biting his finger and swiping it over his phoenix tattoo. And out came his sword. Tenten was overwhelmed at the elegance of the blade.

She looked at the blade, it had a black sheath, with flames dancing around it from the bottom to the top. A guard that looked like spread wings of some sort of bird, then the hilt was covered in red and black cloth with some yellow and orange being in the red. She was absolutely loving the blade and asked, "Can we spar? Please, we could have a Kenjutsu only fight."

"But Tenten, I haven't mastered the **Fenikkusu Gekido no Sutansu** yet. How about after I get better, I'll come find you okay." Naruto said taking back his kodachi, and tied it to his hip, using a red sash. Tenten pouted while Neji asked what he was doing here?

"Um I was just passing through, actually I have no idea what I want to do, oh yeah I came to train, and then I met you guys." Naruto said sheepishly. Neji just said, "Well then it was fated that you got lost and met us." Naruto was confused, "What? I don't think fate is a part of my life."

"Fate is everywhere, everything is decided by fate." Neji continued to talk. And Naruto was starting to get annoyed. "Look Neji, there is no such thing as fate. Everything isn't decided, we all have a choice in any, no everything we do."

Naruto calmed down and said, "Alright I had a long day, I'm going to sleep." Tenten looked at her watch and said, "But its only 4:23 p.m. why go to sleep. And plus you didn't tell us the other seals you have on yourself." Tenten asked confused. "Okay you got me, the other one is my **Go-Ringu Yoso Fuin **on the palm of my hand. And the **Jiryoku Fuin **in the middle of my chest, can I leave now?" Naruto said looking at a couple of trees behind him.

"Naruto can you sense them?" Gai asked referring to the ANBU passing through the training grounds, checking for suspicious activity. "Sense who Gai-sensei?" But Gai didn't answer and continued looking at Naruto, watching him and waiting for his answer.

Naruto sensing that everybody was looking at him, he answered with a nod. And left the clearing in a blue flaming tornado. "Dang, Gai-sensei can you do that?" Tenten asked her teacher, and he replied with a no. Before yelling, "YOSH NARUTO"S FLAME OF YOUTH ARE TRULY BURNING, WITH INTENSE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Neji and Tenten sweat dropped at the weird phrase.

**(With Naruto)**

This time Naruto was walking in the village, he had no where to go, except get his ninja photo took, and he didn't feel like getting it now, but seeing no other choice he headed towards the Hokage tower.

Walking in the streets during the day was so boring with the same glares and looks of hatred being thrown at you. And like always he glared back, scaring them with his now red eyes. Smirking at them he entered the tower and walked towards the room where the Hokage and other ninja would be taking the photos.

When he entered he only seen a cameraman and the Hokage. The cameraman spoke, "Is this the kid?" "Yeah this is the last rookie ninja to get his photo taken." The two just watched as Naruto went and sat down.

"Alright lets get this thing over with." But the Hokage noticed his eyes and asked what happened to them. "I don't know Hokage-sama, but they are the result of this sword." Naruto said holding the hilt of his sword.

"Sword, where did you get that? never mind lets just get this picture taken. So I can go do my work." Naruto chuckled at a Kage actually wanting to do work, and looked at the camera and got completely serious, causing his eyes to go from red to dark crimson, scaring the cameraman in the process. The picture was taken and Naruto got his height, weight, registration ID, birthday, age, gender, village affiliations, and rank., leaving his team blank, put into a book. Naruto was confused about the team slot being blank but shrugged his shoulders, and left the room, well he tried to when the Hokage asked him to follow him to his office.

In the office the Hokage asked Naruto to sit down, and as he sat down, the Hokage told him that he was sorry about how he has been treating him for his life, but that he still hated him for his now red eyes. And that he had a surprise for him, tomorrow. "What kind of surprise Hokage-sama?" Naruto said glaring at him. The Sandaime just smiled and said, "The best kind of surprise I can give you." The Sandaime then waved his hand, dismissing him from the office.

Naruto not liking how he was dismissed left with one last glare before, body flickering out, in a flash of blue lighting. "I just hope that none of them gets killed on accident. If what Kakashi says is true then the fight is going to attract a lot of attention, but I'm going to be the first one there.

**(With Naruto) (Again)**

Naruto appeared on top of his shack behind the Hokage Faces. Thinking about what Sarutobi just told him. _'Akane what do you think he was talking about… Akane Hello. Where are you at?' _**"She's not talking to you because of the whole sunset thing." **Jigoku said. _'What she's blaming me for that?'_ Naruto thought incredulously.

'_It wasn't my fault, how the hell was I supposed to know they were going to hug and make a killer sunset like that.' _**"It was to my understanding that you were warned, before it happened."** Jigoku said going through his memory just before the sunset hit.

_(Flashback)_

"_QUICK LOOK AWAY" Neji yelled._

_(Release Flashback)_

'_But it was still too late for me, come on I suffered to.'_ Naruto said, dispelling the remaining shadow clones, finding the jutsus complete and ready for action. So he did hand seals and held out his hand, calling, **"Futon: Uzu no Ken" **a vortex appeared around his arm but not slicing the skin, before gathering in his palm and going around his fist. He tried it again with his other arm but found that it was harder to control without the seals, and ended up with some cuts, before ending the jutsu. "Alright one fist is enough for now." He said as he ran to a tree and punched it, causing the spot where he punched it to immediately turn to sawdust and the rest of the tree to converge in the middle before bursting outward, sending tree bits everywhere. "Ahh, perfect." He said wobbling a little, at the amount of chakra it took to do all of that.

He recovered a second later and walked to the water fall, and did hand seals, before yelling **Suiton: Hidoradan no Jutsu**. The water rose forming a hydra and a total of five heads. He sent it into the air and made it come down again saying, **Katsu**, causing the hydra's heads to split and have five separate water dragons, then he said **Mizu no Dangan** and each of them fired a water bullet at different trees before crashing into them causing a lot of destruction and water to go everywhere in an explosion. Multiple trees were uprooted by the water and Naruto was sent flying in to the water and skidded on the water before righting himself with chakra.

"Woo, that's destructive. Ooh I really love shadow clones." Naruto said sitting cross-legged on top of the water and summoning a shadow clone. "Alright clone I have to train with my sword, so lets do this." Naruto said jumping out of the way of the clones surprise slash with his sword.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and charged the clone and engaged in a dual of the blades. Slash, parry, duck, jump slash, jump back, charge stab, substitute. That is what he and the clone were doing, before they locked swords and fighting for dominance. The original kicked the clone and jumped back and got into a stance and said, **"Saisho no Shisei- Kyukei Hoo no Mai."** and charged at the clone before illusions of him spread around the clone before the clone was slashed by the illusions. He was trying to block them but they literally went through his guard and slashed his body they were light cuts but cuts nonetheless. He was then kicked out of the water by the original when the dance ended. And he knew if he didn't have as much chakra as he did he would have dispelled long ago.

The clone got up and charged back onto the water and engaged in another battle of the blades with his creator. The original was getting pushed back by the ferocity of the clone, before he sidestepped and sent another kick, this time launching the clone in the air, got into another stance and said, **"Ni-Banme no Sutansu- Tonde Hoo no Mai"** He jumped into the air and proceeded to give the clone multiple cuts in the air, these cuts were a little heavier than the first, but it gave nearly a maximum amount a pain as a full cut. The clone was then launched sideways, still in the air, and was hit by a ghostlike image of a flying phoenix and yet the pain was real, causing him to dispel in a cloud of smoke. Naruto sighed and floated down to the water, landing softly, thanks to his wind manipulation.

"I don't know whether I should be angry or annoyed at my clones disappearance at the last move, but judging from its memories I think I should be glad that I learned these moves so well, am I right Jigoku." Naruto said sheathing his sword and sealing it in his arm. **"That's right Naruto a little more training with the stances and you'll be ready for the next stance. Congratulations by the way, your learning very fast." **Naruto thanked him and looked at the night sky. "That was a great fight I guess I should get some rest and get ready for whatever the Hokage has planned for me.

"**What do you think he has planned for you anyway?" **Akane surprised him with her sudden question. _'Hey Akane, so your finally talking to me huh, did you get tired of talking to Jugoku or something.' _Naruto thought. **"Actually, yeah I did." "Hey, what is that supposed to mean." "But he did tell me what happened today, and I like to say great job on the Kitsune-hi, your affinity for fire is very high, to be able to have mastered it to this extent."** Akane praised, causing Naruto to slightly blush, _'Aw, it was nothing I did have a very nice teacher to teach it to me.' _**"And don't forget sexy."** _'Oh yeah and, uh Akane I never seen your human form now that I think about it. What's up with that, I been in my mind how many times and I never seen that form.' _Naruto thought arriving at his apartment, walking in and starting the shower, and thirty minutes later walked out, and got dressed in a pair a plain black boxers, black sweatpants, and a dark red muscle shirt. After drying his hair he got into bed and went to sleep going into his mind to confront Akane, personally.

**A/N: Man was this a long chapter or what. I even got stuck on some places but I prevailed and got my stuff together. How did you like the fights, for me it was fun to write the fight between Naruto and Lee. And have you noticed that in the fights that he never got to use his Honoo no Mai, he must be very annoyed at that. Also how did you like that Matrix moment with Kakashi and that fire bullet. I don't own the Matrix, by the way. Oh and what about the whole meeting with the Jounin senseis of the village, I know your thinking how could Sarutobi say that he is feeling guilty at his actions earlier and yet is having Naruto be attacked by one of the Elite Jounin. Confusing huh, but like I said he's been putting himself in Naruto's shoes, so to speak, and is not liking what he is going through. He's been thinking what if it was Konohamaru that had the Kyuubi sealed in him, what would he do then. I got a review saying that Sarutobi should realize his mistakes and try to right them someway.**

**I would also like to say that Naruto still meets Haku the same way and he still leaves the village, to do his own thing. That still happens, but he will come back someday, and wreaks a few things. I've been thinking about it and noticed that I don't know about him going to a different village. It might or it might not happen, who knows.**

**And one more thing concerning Naruto's elemental affinities. Fire is the strongest obviously, then its wind, water, lightning, and then earth. He will learn ice jutsus but not until he meets Haku in Wave. And speaking of Wave should Zabuza die, stay alive but leaves Haku to go to Konoha, or stay alive and go with Haku to Konoha. Vote in the Polls please. And also there is a picture of the Phoenix seal on my profile if you wanted to know what it looks like.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Ketsueki Chozo Fuin (Blood Storage Seal)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Ketsueki Chozo Fuin is a Fuinjutsu. This seal needs the blood and the chakra of the user to seal and unseal items in it.**

**Hi no Dangan (Fire Bullet)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Hi no Dangan is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Fire Element. After the hand seals a done the user fires a bullet of fire the size of an average person's head. Because of all the fire being condensed in a small space the bullet is hotter and faster. If your good enough you will be able to do this jutsu with no hand seals.- I made this**

**Honoo no Mai (Dance of Flames)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Honoo no Mai is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Fire Element. When the user is done with hand seals, they will use the fire element around their hands and ignite them using said element. This has the same Forbidden warning as the Uzu no Ken, as the flames can and will cause third degree burns quickly, if your not careful.**

**Go-Ringu Yoso Fuin (Five Ring Element Seal)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Go-Ringu Yoso Fuin is a Fuinjutsu that Naruto has created for himself. Naruto will store elemental chakra in the appropriate elemental ring. He created this in the case where his chakra was somehow sealed off, and will use the elemental chakra in the rings to do jutsus the involve the use of his hands like some wind, lightning, and especially earth.**

**Jiryoku Fuin (Gravity Seal)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Jiryoku Fuin is a Fuinjutsu that has gravity pushed down on the wearers body and only the body. This particular seal has a total of ten levels but for a regular person its suicide to go over four, unless you're a Taijutsu specialist, and in that case you can go over four. But for Naruto, having the Kyuubi constantly heal his damaged muscles he can go to at least to level five, but then again due to his body not being fully developed he is only at level three. So that means he has ten times the Earth's gravity weighing him down.**

**(Translation)**

**Konoha Senpou- Leaf Whirlwind**

**Ryu no Hoko- Dragon's Roar**

**Fenikkusu Gekido no Sutansu- Phoenix's Blazing Stances**

**Katsu- Split**

**Mizu no Dangan- Water Bullet**

**Saisho no Shisei- Kyukei Hoo no Mai- First Stance- Dance of the Resting Phoenix**

**Ni-Banme no Sutansu- Tonde Hoo no Mai- Second Stance- Dance of the Flying Phoenix**

**Ah another good days work completed. Did you know that this whole chapter is ten thousand words long it easily passes my expectations of how much I can write. Oh and another thing, as this is my fanfic anything goes, I could have Naruto grow a pair of phoenix wings because of the bond between him and his sword, I could even give the sword a release like in Bleach, which I don't own, I'm just saying this is my story and I could do anything I want to. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Well again tell me how I did.**

**Ja ne**


	9. Meetings and Fights

**Welcome back everybody. I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter, as much as I loved writing it.**

**Alright Last time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto made a blood seal for his sword. Then he checks the progress of his training being performed by his clones, then has a flashback of when he got his shack, and surprisingly it was Itachi that started out his training in the other elements, but Naruto wasn't able to really do anything with the scroll until later.**

**Naruto and his team then does the test but Naruto passed the team before the test even started thanks to his knowledge on team situations, and knowing that two-man teams doesn't exist. But they do the test anyway, pass it again thanks to the teams plan to use Icha Icha as a bargaining tool, or something. After that each students spars with the sensei. Sakura's was over quickly, Sasuke's was a little better, but Naruto's fight with Kakashi forced Kakashi to reveal his Sharingan to survive.**

**After that Kakashi heads to the hospital before going to the Jounin meeting with the other senseis. And gets surprising orders from the Hokage. And the Hokage confesses his guilt in the way he has been treating Naruto, but still hates him, just a little bit.**

**Naruto then meets Team Gai, and gets surprised by their deadly sunset. Naruto reveals some of his seals after becoming Lee's rival and sparring with him. And you know after Tenten heard the word sword she had to see it, and asked for a Kenjutsu spar with, Naruto refuses claiming he didn't master the swords style yet. But later we see him performing rather well with it, and revealing two of the five stances.**

**But before that Naruto goes and gets his Ninja license thing completed with his picture, then he talks with the Hokage about a surprise that he was going to get, and I can tell you he doesn't like surprises that much… I think. He goes to his shack and demonstrates the Forbidden Jutsus he just learned, and they were dangerously cool.**

**Now after talking with Akane, who has been sleep for most of the day, remembers that he had never seen her human form and goes into his mind to meet her face to face, he had already met Jigoku in his human form, how else would he properly train in the art of the sword.**

**Who here is excited as much as I am. Wait read this quote**

_We live in the shadows so that others could walk in the light.-I don't remember maybe from another story which I don't._

**On with the story**

**Betrayal Chapter Nine: Meetings and Fights**

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto woke up to find himself on an island with a volcano nearby. It was night time and the moon was full and the stars were out. Lava was traveling out and down the volcano. And now that he looked down he could see that he was stepping on the lava and yet it didn't hurt. Also the lava was illuminating the forest with its red light. Naruto was walking through it, just looking around, noticing none of the trees were damaged by the lava. He continued to walk to the volcano knowing that was were Akane and Jigoku were most likely to be.

He reaches the volcano and in front of it was a medium size house for when they wanted to relax in their human forms. He since he didn't hear any screeches from Jigoku and heavy stomping and roaring from Akane, meant both of them were in their human forms and waiting for him.

He would have made his way to the house if it wasn't for someone, surprise attacking me from behind. I would have got chopped in half if it wasn't for my senses picking up the slight sound of someone's breathing. I dodged and saw that it was a man with black hair that went down to his shoulders and had red eyes. He wore a red haori over his regular black shirt. Black hakatas and no shoes. He also wore a sort of necklace that had a phoenix in flight hanging on it. And on the back of the haori was that same phoenix. He was six feet and three inches and looked to weight around two hundred and fifty pounds. And he knew that he was buff under all that. **"Ah, good job Naruto your getting better."**

Naruto relaxed after seeing him relax "Long time no see Jigoku." He said playing around knowing that he just seen him last Sunday, when they trained in his mind to learn the sword stances. "So are you ready for a little sparring, before I meet Akane." **"Sure and plus its always fun to kick your ass." **Naruto had lost the spar he had with him when they first met, and Jigoku wouldn't shut up about it. But he has been training his but off since then, _'lets see if two days of training does anything against him.'_ Naruto thought grabbing his sword and slowly unsheathing it for dramatics.

They got ready and then disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the clearing clashing their swords. They broke the fight and jumped back Naruto held his sword back and called out "**Kaze no Mikazuki no Danmaku"** after coating his sword in wind chakra he slashed at Jigoku sending a barrage of wind crescent moons at him. Jigoku was ready though and blurred through them all heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto ended the jutsu when he seen Jigoku charging at him and also charged. They met in the middle again and well fought. Naruto made to stab him when Jigoku jumped above it and landed on the blade and kicked Naruto back a couple yards. Naruto decided to up his game and blurred through the field just as Jigoku did earlier and slashed a piece of Jigoku's haori and turned around quickly to block and slash from him. He then tried to kick him back but it was grabbed and he was thrown through a couple of trees and landed in a nearby lava pit. He jumped out of it and sent more crescent moons at him. He landed and dodged a stab from Jigoku, but was kicked across the field. He righted his body and just missed hitting a tree. He looked back across the field to have a huge burning phoenix blocking his view, he shunshined out of the way very quickly and appeared in the middle of the field felling the explosion behind him. He then ran into the forest trying a different tactic in getting the upper hand against Jigoku. He did some hand seals sensing Jigoku running after him and sent a couple of fire bullets at him to slow him down, but it didn't work, because he jumped into the air and transformed into his phoenix form. "WHAT YOU CHEATER, YOU CANT GO PHOENIX FORM ON ME!" Naruto yelled hysterically. **"Hush your mouth and just continue running away."** Naruto heard him reply.

Naruto continued running and after seeing the ocean in the distance he started doing hand seals and called out **"Suiton: Mizu Hidoradan no Jutsu."** The water rose up and charged at Jigoku in the sky.

Jigoku seeing the multi-headed creature headed towards him barrel rolled out of the way and transformed back, making himself a smaller target, but still had the phoenix wings, and dived towards Naruto. Naruto just cursed and called the hydra back towards the direction of the ocean not being stupid enough to send it for Jigoku when it might miss and hit him, Nu-Uh he didn't like those odds.

But he did point his finger at Jigoku when he was in range and yelled **"Raiton: Kuro Inuzuma" **a black bolt a lightning then shot towards Jigoku, who got hit in the shoulder and just kept falling and then crashed into the floor, with a big hole in his shoulder. Naruto seeing this dropped his hand and ran towards him to see if he was okay.

When he got there he noticed that the body was on fire, "Oh shit what's happening?" he was panicking so much that the body soon became ashes, and Jigoku rose from them. **"Would you calm down, please?"** Jigoku said wiping some of the ash off of him. "Jigoku what was that just now? How come it was on fire? I know I only hit you in the shoulder and should be fine." Naruto said still going crazy.

"**I said calm down, jeez it was only an ash clone." **Jigoku said annoyed at Naruto's antics. "Oh, so who's the winner in this?" Naruto asked after the explanation. **"Well neither of us lost and we both could still fight, so it's a tie."** Naruto could live with that so they both started walking back to the house and on the way they talked about what Hiruzen might have planned for them in the morning. "Will I ever get some phoenix wings, because that would be so awesome." **"You will if you get a deep enough bond with me, and master everything I have to offer you, like Kyoshiro." **Jigoku said looking in the sky.

Naruto entered the house and Jigoku told him it was three bedrooms with three bathrooms in the bedrooms, a big living room, a library with everything he has learned, a dojo, and an onsen. And sitting on the couch reading a book was a women with red hair that went down her back to her ass. Eyes that were the color of blood. And a heart shaped face. With ruby red lipstick on, and she had D-cup breast and a flat toned stomach. She was wearing a red see through nightgown and matching red bra and panties. She looked up and seen Naruto and smiled and put her book away. "About time you got here, did you have fun sparring with Jigoku?"

Naruto just stood there, entranced by her beauty and angel-like voice. "A-Akane-c-chan is that you? And what happened to your voice, its seems to b-be lacking the power you always talk to me with?" Naruto stuttered still staring dumbly.

"Oh that I don't feel like putting power into something when I have no need to, since your right here." Akane said casually and patted the seat next to her. "Come on sit down and we'll talk about stuff." Naruto just nodded slow and walked over to her still looking at her beautiful face. He sat down and just stared. "Aww Naruto-kun, whats wrong do I intimidate you?" She said putting her arm around him and laughed.

Naruto snapped out of what ever trance he was in "What, nothings wrong with me. I'm just um… surprised… yeah I'm surprised. So what you want to talk about?" Naruto said not trying to look down at her cleavage.

"Oh nothing really you said you wanted to see my human form and now that I showed you I just want to do something you know. Maybe I could teach you something I know you'll like. How about it? I know you've been looking at my chest you like what you see? Akane said smirking at his stare and dumb nod.

"Oh hell yea how about we go to the onsen and I'll give you a massage, in more ways then one?" Naruto said smirking at the end. "You know what, you got a deal Naruto-kun." She said grabbing his hand and standing up, leading him to the onsen.

**(In the Morning)**

Naruto woke up with the biggest smirk on his face. Listening to the soft snores of the sleeping Akane and the perverted giggling of Jigoku. _'Jigoku you better stop giggling or I'm going to hurt you.' _**"Alright big man, I'll stop but when you cant hear me I'll start again. He he he."** Naruto got up and made a shadow clone to cook him a little breakfast while he took a shower and changed into his clothes.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto walked out of his room wearing the same thing as yesterday, they were new it was just a cleaner pair. He walked into the kitchen to find only a stove and a refrigerator, everything else he didn't feel like he needed. On the counter he found a plate that had an omelet with ham and cheese in it. He ate it quickly and left the apartment.

He jumped over the roof tops using his wind manipulation to glide through the air. He was very happy _'Nothing can ruin this moment of happiness for me.'_ he entered the training ground and seen Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the bridge staring at the water. Well Sasuke was sitting on it and Sakura was leaning on it by him, what ever he didn't care "Hello everybody, did you sleep well? I did." Naruto said excited and waiting for sensei to get here to go and get a mission or train or whatever he didn't care.

Sasuke and Sakura just turned toward Naruto, seeing him with a smile on his face and being nice and everything. "Sasuke I'm scared. We never seen Naruto like this, I think he might have finally snapped." Sasuke would have responded if he didn't see his sensei come out of nowhere and kick Naruto over the bridge and sent him skidding on the water.

"SENSEI WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and watch Kakashi jump over the bridge and head for Naruto, with a straight face.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was just thinking about how tired Akane must be when he was kicked over the bridge and sent into the water. He stood up and heard Sakura's scream and saw his teacher jump over the bridge and come at him. At first he was dodging his attacks easily while thinking, _'What the fuck is happening, is he mad about yesterday? That must be it he's mad that I'm strong and must see me as a threat.' _Naruto then shunshined out the way of a fireball that came from Kakahsi's mouth.

"Okay you want to fight again sensei, I'll give you the fight of a lifetime." He said activating his **Honoo no Mai**. "Don't call me your sensei you demon, I'll never teach you anything. I have no need to anyway, because it seems your just as strong as any Jounin, and now I have to get rid of you before you end up stronger." Naruto hearing him call him a demon faltered in his charge and was hit because of it.

"Y-YOUR JUST LIKE THE REST OF THIS FUCKING VILLAGE. I knew I shouldn't have gotten to close to you fucking people." Naruto said charging at the Jounin and threw punches and kicks left and right, some were blocked, some were dodged, but it were the ones that hit the ones he only cared about. "What's the matter demon you were so much stronger yesterday or was that just a demon thing, your strong one day and weak the next so nobody gets suspicious huh?" the Jounin said grabbing the next punch and throwing Naruto across the river.

"**Naruto you need to calm down and fight like a true ninja don't let your emotions cloud your mind." **Jigoku said trying to get Naruto to fight like he was trained. Naruto heard him and knew he was right, and plus it was time to get serious and get the upper hand in this fight. "Alright Hatake you want to fight lets take this somewhere else." Naruto said and jumped towards the hugest clearing in training ground seven. Kakashi knew he didn't have a choice now and just followed.

Naruto landed in the clearing waiting for Kakashi to show up. He was taking his jacket off, and as it hit the ground sending a lot of dust in the air showing that there was a lot of weights in it. And that's when Kakashi appeared. "Do you remember my warning the last time we fought?" Naruto said now deactivating his gravity seal, feeling himself become lighter. "Yes, I do." Kakashi said taking his Jounin flak vest off showing that it was also weighted.

"Oh, you do what was it might I ask? Because I cant seem to remember myself." Naruto said now unsealing his sword and tied it to his hip, and securing it. And also raising his chakra levels, not caring if it alerted anybody.

"It was for me to take the fight seriously or I wasn't going to live to see the next day." Kakashi said lifting his headband showing his **Sharingan** and also raising his chakra levels and also unsealing his father's now fixed tanto, the same one that gave him the name **Shiro no Kiba** and tied it on his back.

They both could already sense ninjas coming in their direction. Naruto then got into his Taijutsu stance, as did Kakashi and started the fight.

**A/N: Oh Sorry I had to do that, I wanted to have the fight and the aftermath be a different chapter please for give me, but I gave you a little spar in the beginning. But this next fight is going to be even bigger then Naruto versus Kyoshiro, trust me.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Kaze no Mikazuki no Danmaku (Wind Crescent Moon Barrage)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Kaze no Mikazuki no Danmaku is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Wind Element. This technique requires no hand seals only the ability to masterfully use the element. It creates about 5 crescent moons for every slash you do, and the way to ended it is to stop the wind chakra fueling into you sword.- I made this**

**Raiton: Kuro Inuzuma (Black Lightning)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Raiton: Kuro Inuzuma is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Lightning Element. This technique requires hand seals but Naruto has mastered it so it doesn't matter. Using the lightning element the user points a single finger and the target and a black lightning bolt flows out of the finger and through the target and if the target isn't dead then they will be paralyzed in the place the were hit, and with a big hole there.- I made this**

**And also will this chapter, tell you that Akane will be with Naruto. He's just not going to go around everywhere and get everybody he's sees to create a harem, just Akane and Haku.**

**Okay I need some more votes because the polls is going to close in a few more chapters. Have fun everybody.**

**Ja ne.**


	10. Kitsune vs Inu Battle Royal

**Hope you guys didn't hate me for that cliffy I did. But it had to be done, I wanted the fights to be one chapter, like I said last chapter. And good news Announcer Dude is out of the hospital and is back on the job. So Dude do yo thing.**

**Announcer Dude: Thank you man and it feels good to be back. Hospital food is nasty. Alright back to work. Last Time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto finally fully met Akane, if you know what I mean. and let me tell you she was hot, if she gave me the chance I would wax that ass until she showed me what she was working with.**

**Alright but back to Naruto, we seen him spar with Jigoku and he has the opportunity to get phoenix wings if he masters everything Jigoku has to offer, so that must mean its more than the Kenjutsu style, I'm not authorized to tell you anything else.**

**Naruto then wakes up, in a good mood, and goes to the bridge in training ground seven, and then gets attacked by Kakashi who appears out of nowhere. Naruto then hears Kakashi call him a demon, and thus put him in the category of the people that thinks he's a demon, I.e. the whole village. At first he wasn't serious, because of this revelation, but after Jigoku told him to get it together he got serious.**

**They then pick a new location where he and Kakashi get ready. Naruto takes his weighted jacket off, and his gravity seal goes off. He unseals his sword and gets into his Shizuka na shi stance.**

**Kakashi takes his weighted Jounin flak vest off, and unseals his father's tanto, which was surprisingly fixed and it was the same one that gave him the name, Shiro no Kiba, he also lifts his headband up revealing his Sharingan and also gets into his Taijutsu stance.**

**And with both of them sensing different shinobi approaching their area they charge. And that's where we left off. I could already tell this is going to get a little bloody, no wait a lot of blood is going to be spilt, lets hope none of them die.**

**Thank you Announcer Dude, it sounds so much better with you doing it. Alright here is the quote of the chapter.**

_The most difficult decision a politician must make is whether to be a hypocrite or a liar.- I don't know where I got that but it's a good quote._

**Now onto the chapter you have been waiting for**

**Betrayal Chapter Ten: Kitsune vs. Inu- Battle Royal**

**(Training Ground Seven)**

The two contestants charged at each other, the Genin sent a kick to the Jounins knees, but Kakashi had seen this with his **Sharingan **and jumped over the kick. Unfortunately he underestimated the speed at which the kick was going and ended up getting hit in the shin, causing him to spin like a cart wheel.

Naruto then spun with his hands on the ground and kicked Kakashi before he could do another one-eighty. Naruto had done a bastardized version of **Konoha Senpou**, but it did the job as Kakashi was sent flying across the field. Kakashi emerged from the wreckage and dusted himself off. "Well it seems the demon is faster then last time. Was the gravity seal you have on not at zero the last time we fought?" Kakashi asked getting back into his Taijutsu stance.

Naruto just stared at him before replying "It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is the sounds of your screams." The Genin thought as he smirked and vanished.

Kakashi wasn't panicking _'Naruto did this last time and I bet he's attacking from my blind spot.'_ And as Kakashi turned to look behind him, Naruto appeared right in front of him crouched and said loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "Did you think I would pick such an obvious spot to attack from?" And thus Kakashi was hit in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him as he was yet again launched into the forest.

**(With the Hokage)**

Sarutobi was just telling his secretary to cancel his appointments for the day when a women in a brown trench coat with nothing but mesh underneath and an orange short skirt, she had purple hair in a pineapple hairstyle, full C-cups and brown eyes, also around her neck was a fang from, what I believe to be a big snake. This woman was Anko Mitarashi and she appeared to ask him if she could get a quick mission, but after noticing him about to jump out the window she asked, "Uh old man where you going?" The Hokage then told her that he had a fight to watch. "Oh a fight between who?" She asked again, Sarutobi just sighed "Between Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, and Genin Uzumaki Naruto." He said jumping out the window with lots of ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin following him.

Anko had a confused face and thought, _'Why would the old man allow a Jounin as skilled as Kakashi fight a wet behind the ears Genin… wait he said fight, what am I still doing here? I hope there's lots of blood.'_ Anko finished thinking and jumped out the open window following the huge crowd of people running to training ground seven.

**(Training Ground Eight)**

Kurenai was just finishing stretching with her team and was about to start the training session when Kiba yelled about hearing a fight in training ground seven and ran in that direction. Hinata not believing someone so stupid and reckless, activated he **Byakugan** and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Sensei it seems that Naruto and his sensei are fighting, at what I assume to be full power with all of the chakra around them, and half of the whole village are on the way to watch it, including the Hokage. I don't know about you but I'm going to see the demon get its ass kicked." The heiress said as she too walked off.

Kurenai just stared at the spot she disappeared at and then turned to Shino, "You want to go too?" Shino nodded and walked off with his sensei, _'A fight between Naruto and his sensei, this should be interesting.'_

**(Training Ground Nine) (Same Time)**

Team Gai was training when Gai suddenly stopped and said, "Well it seems like my eternal rival is fighting somebody, seriously. But who and why? Neji find out on the way." The Jounin said as he jumped towards training ground seven.

The students knew not to argue as they too could feel the chakra coming from the training ground, "Uh Gai I think its Naruto that he's fighting, and they _are_ fighting seriously. Naruto just punched Kakashi in the solar plexus, which sent Kakashi in the forest. And also I could see the Hokage and other ninja going to that location, to watch or stop the fight I have no clue." Neji explained deactivating his **Byakugan** and continued to jump through the trees with everyone else, having the question why going through everyone's minds.

**(Training Ground Ten) (Same Time)**

Asuma and his team were just entering the clearing of choice together when Asuma felt the massive influx of chakra. He turned to his students to check if they noticed. If they did they'll go and check it out, if they didn't they'll stay. He looked over each student, but only Skikamaru noticed as he was looking at him, "Alright lets go see what that was about." said the Jounin.

"But sensei do we have to, cant we just stay here? Going over there is going to be troublesome." And as the two continued to argue Ino and Choji were confused, but followed them anyway, when Asuma called for them to hurry up.

**(Back to the Fight)**

Kakashi laid on a broken tree, dazed, before substituting himself with a log just in time to avoid Naruto's ax kick which broke the log and obliterated the tree. Kakashi then appeared out of the dust cloud and punched Naruto back into the clearing. That is when everyone gathered into the clearing, watching the fight.

"So father I take it that Naruto finally snapped?" Asuma asked his father as he and Kurenai gathered around him with the other Jounins and ANBU. Hiruzen looked at his son, "Yes and no, Naruto has just learned that Kakashi thinks of him as a demon, like the rest of the village. But he didn't start this fight, Kakashi did. Naruto gotten more serious and this is the result. But this is also an evaluation for me to see all of Naruto's skills. I want to see if Kakashi had gotten hurt because he either underestimated his student or if Naruto really is strong enough to hurt one of my Elite Jounin? Now be quiet and watch the fight."

Everyone had heard what the Hokage had said, and were surprised that Naruto had injured Kakashi a first time. Even Sasuke and Sakura who were watching the fight behind a tree wondering why Kakashi had a sudden change of heart about Naruto.

Naruto flew back into the clearing and then landed on his feet. He then blocked and dodged Kakashi's strikes making the Jounin frustrated. "What's wrong Hatake? Can't you hit me?" the Genin smirked as he ducked an over exerted kick to his head, he then kicked Kakashi into the air, jumped up after him and gave him a series of punches and kicks before they started to finally stop their rise in the air and started falling. Naruto hit the Jounin a couple more times before he yelled **Ryu no Hoko** and hit the Jounin a final time with his fist covered by a transparent dragon head, launching Kakashi down into the earth making a twenty meter wide crater and kicking up a huge dust cloud. Naruto was still in the air when he yelled, "Now lets begin the Ninjutsu portion, **Katon: Hi no Dangan**." Naruto said as he sent fire bullet after fire bullet into the dust cloud.

He landed on the floor waiting for the dust cloud to clear, seeing that it was taking too long he thought, _**'Futon: Daitoppa'**_ and blew out a huge gust of wind. It blew the cloud away revealing a slightly burned and heavily breathing Kakashi finishing hand seals, "**Doton: Doryuudan"** when he said that the head of a dragon rose from the ground and launched mud shots at the Genin.

Naruto thought fast and opened his mouth and thought_** 'Raiton: Gian' **_at that a huge bolt of lightning was fired out of Naruto's mouth destroying the mud shots and continuing its journey towards Kakashi, who body flickered out the way.

**(With the Hokage)**

The Hokage was just watching the fight, but Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, ANBUs Cat, Tiger, Dragon, and Horse, along with the Rookie Genin and Team Nine were being loud about the skill Naruto/Demon was showing.

"Who knew Naruto could go toe to toe with Kakashi like this? And it doesn't seem he's taking a lot of damage. How is this possible?" Asuma thought out loud. When he heard Gai talking he turned and listened to what he had to say.

"I knew Naruto-kun was strong and fast, just yesterday he and Lee-kun sparred in a terrific battle of Taijutsu and I guess this is the result of all the training under a gravity seal." Gai said serious before "THAT'S NARUTO-KUN FOR YOU HIS FLAMES ARE BURNING BRIGHT!" he yelled ruining the moment.

Kurenai hearing something about a gravity seal spoke up. "What are gravity seals?" she asked not knowing anything about Fuinjutsu other than exploding tabs, storage and blood seals.

At this the Hokage answered "Gravity seals are a part of a higher tier of Fuinjutsu, they weigh the body down using, well gravity. They are dangerous if you aren't a Taijutsu specialist like Gai-kun and Lee-kun, who's bodies always go through constant training to enhance their muscles to handle the pressure of the extra weight being put on their bodies. Does that answer you question Kurenai-chan?" The Sandaime said still looking forward watching as Kakashi dodged more fireballs from Naruto. "Hai, thank you Hokage-sama."

The ANBU were having a different conversation "Cat how is sempai having trouble?" Dragon asked, Cat shook her head "I don't know, but I think we should help him at the very least." The Hokage hearing this told everybody that they were not to interfere with the fight. Everyone reluctantly agreed with their leader.

Anko was calmly looking at the fight, wondering again why the Sandaime would allow a Genin to fight a Jounin, but seeing Kakashi have trouble with this Genin made her think about his safety, but after the Hokage told everyone not to interfere she thought _'Hmm Kakashi better figure out a way to get the upper hand or he's going to end up dead or in the hospital… never mind if he gets hurt that's what his porn reading ass gets.'_ Anko thought with a smirk. _'Naruto is one strong gaki, hmm I wonder what his blood taste like?'_ she thought licking her lips looking at Naruto's chest through his torn shirt.

When her thought was finished Narutro couldn't help but shudder causing him to falter in his step, that caused him to trip and hit the floor, effectively dodging a water dragon that was coming for his head. Everyone sweat dropped at the dodge, even Jigoku who was begging Naruto to start using him. _'In due time, calm down and let me fight, and don't wake up Akane, I can handle this on my own.' _**"Too late Naruto-kun, I've been woke ever since I heard Jigoku yelling about for you to get serious. Now hurry up with this." **Akane told him.

Naruto hopped to his feet and created a **Kage Bunshin **for the first time in this fight, shocking the Chuunins, Jounins, ANBU, and the Hokage. He and the shadow clone started doing hand seals at rapid pace, like always.

Kakashi seeing this got ready and started doing his own. The Genin twins yelled their jutsus **"Raiton: Kaminari Okami/Futon: Kazeryuudan"** the two jutsus were heading towards Kakashi who thought _'Oh Shit'_ before he finished his seals and sunk underneath the ground before an explosion ripped him out of the ground, a little shocked, but other than that unharmed.

"Good thinking Hatake, now lets continue." Naruto said thrusting his hand out causing a gust of wind. Kakashi dodged the **Reppushou** but Naruto kept up the barrage of wind palms. Seeing Kakashi dodge another one he did a couple hand signs and thought _**'Futon: Kami Oroshi"**_ a whirling vortex of wind blew around Naruto and then blasted out flying towards the silver haired Jounin.

Kakashi dodged it the first time, but it turned around and kept coming after him, he was too busy to notice Naruto end it and do more hand seals, but when he did he heard **"Suiton: Suiryuuben" **Water swirled around Naruto and whips of water grew out of it and sped towards Kakashi, who quickly made a earth wall and jumped back for good measure.

And good thing he jumped back because the whips of water went around the wall and kept going towards him. He just kept back tracking when the water dropped to the floor, and he seen why it was a drilling bullet heading straight towards him and like he did last time he ducked his head and dodged the bullet. "Quit doing that dang take the shot for once." Naruto yelled seeing him dodging his wind bullet.

The Jounin dodged more of the wind bullets and charged at Naruto, the Genin just did hand seals and said, **"Katon: Gekido Fenikkusu"** and he blew out a blue blazing phoenix, that charged at the Jounin.

Kakashi jumped into the air, and that was his mistake "Ha take this." Naruto said unsheathing his sword **"Ni-Banme no Sutansu- Tonde Hoo no Mai"** he got into the stance and jumped up after Kakashi and gave him multiple cuts in an instant, they were light cuts but induced maximum pain. He then kicked Kakshi sideways keeping him in the air and sent a ghostlike image of a phoenix at him. And like what happened to his clone yesterday this same one gave Kakashi real pain, as he was screaming due to it, and was launched towards the ground, where he laid in a crater, where some of his blood leaked from his small wounds.

**(With the Hokage)**

Everybody was shocked at the power that technique had, especially Hayate Gekkou and Cat who were Kenjutsu specialist. "That was unreal, I bet Kakashi is in some real pain. I didn't even see most of the cuts appear until it was over." He said with Cat being speechless in the subject.

Tenten was absolutely thankful she didn't spar with Naruto yesterday, since he said that he didn't master all of the style yet. But that was still awesome in her eyes.

Anko was smirking even more at seeing the blood that was spilt.

**(Back to the Fight)**

Naruto just stood there waiting for Kakashi to get up and when he did he spoke "Well your alive, are you ready for the Kenjutsu portion then?" he asked as he shouldered his **Fenikkusu Gekido no Tsume** Kodaichi and watched as Kakashi unsheathed his **Hakushoku-kō Chakura Sāberu **Tanto hearing a loud squeal of delight from Tenten, who was jumping up and down at finally getting to see legendary battle of the blades. Everybody sweat dropped at this, the two fighters tried not to sweat drop but failed and let a massive sweat drop fall behind their heads.

All the Genin were surprised with Naruto, even Sasuke and Sakura who seen some of Naruto's skills yesterday. "Do any of you know how Naruto got this strong?" Kiba asked his fellow Genins. Each of them shook their heads, Lee, Neji, and Tenten were watching Naruto duck and weave out of Kakashi's fast strikes. "Naruto is smart when it comes to the art of the blade, look Neji he is checking for openings in Kakashi's style before he wants to attack, smart huh?" Tenten pointed out to her teammate.

Sasuke overheard this and walked over "Why do you say that?" he asked, Tenten just glanced at him and told him, "Because he isn't swinging back and is only taunting him by doing that." Sasuke accepted the answer and turned back to the fight.

Naruto had just dodged another white slash, when his sixth sense went off, causing him to substitute himself quickly. And its good that he did because the log was cut cleanly in half by Kakashi's shadow clone. Naruto stuck his sword in the ground and created his own. Ten **Kage Bunshin **appeared and activated their **Honoo no Mai** and charged at the Jounin, while the original grabbed his sword and hung back.

Kakashi and his clone cursed and started cutting through the clones. The first five of the clones disappeared in the first ten seconds, but the next five started exploding, surprising everybody, especially Kakashi who lost his clone to the explosions, he rocketed back due to the force of the blast. "Did you enjoy my surprise as much as I did Hatake?" Naruto asked pressing his sword to Kakashi's neck. Kakashi's couldn't hear him due to the ringing of the ears. "You know your not the only one that can do that." Naruto heard a familiar voice behind him, but didn't have time to get ready for the explosion the clone on the floor created. It was his turn to get blown across the wrecked field.

**A/N: And that's a wrap, Naruto and Kakashi are going all out in this battle royal. Who's going to win in this fight, you'll see next time on Betrayal…I'm just playing enjoy the rest of the fight.**

Kakashi watched as Naruto flew across the field into the forest. He and the crowd waited with baited breath, they knew it wasn't over yet. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE AT?" a random Chuunin yelled, and he was given the answer by an immense amount of KI flooding the clearing.

Naruto walked into the clearing with a cloak of yokai covering his body. He looked straight at Kakashi as the cloak finished healing his injuries and dissipated but the KI stayed.

Kakashi had trouble breathing with all the KI in the area, it reminded him of the Kyuubi, but still lacking the malice, but keeping the anger at what just happened.

The crowd were all on their knees, except the Hokage who just had trouble breathing. "Incredible, I haven't felt this kind of power since the Kyuubi attacked the village. Don't, what did I say earlier, stand down the cloak is gone." The Sandaime ordered his ANBU seeing them about to apprehend Naruto.

"Well Hatake that was very exciting, yes?" Naruto said ripping the rest of his burnt shirt off, getting a bunch of blushes from the Kunoichis. Kakashi did the same, making the Kunoichis blush deeper at seeing two muscled Ninjas fighting. Naruto got into his stance and waited for Kakashi.

Kakashi seeing this charged but, still being careful about the stances Naruto gets into. He clashed his Tanto against Naruto's Kodaichi, and this went on for what seemed like an hour but has only been five minutes. Naruto slashed at the Jounin and parried next. He then jumped back and thought, _**'Kaze no Mikazuki no Danmaku'**_ and sent crescent moons made of wind at the Jounin.

Kakashi dodged as many as he could and sliced through the ones he couldn't, but he didn't get out of all that unscathed. He got a cut on his left shoulder, and a couple around his left arm, he thanked Kami he was right handed, because his left was a little out of the fight right now. Naruto seen he was injured smirked and got into another stance and said **"Saisho no Shisei- Kyukei Hoo no Mai"** and sped off to Kakashi.

Kakashi seen the whole thing in slow motion but by the time it was finished he was flying out of the fray, with more cuts adorning his body. He landed in a heap of his own blood, unconscious and suffering a case of chakra exhaustion, from keeping his **Sharingan **active for so long during the Taijutsu fight and some of the Ninjutsu fight, causing it to flicker in and out of activation, before deactivating turning that eye to a big obsidian black and the other one stayed his regular small black. This whole process shocked Naruto who was resting on his Kodaichi, "Um I don't think that was supposed to happen." he said sealing his blade and finally letting himself fall into unconsciousness.

The Hokage just waited before calling the medics to take Kakashi and Naruto to the hospital for recovery. He looked around the field looking at all the damage two of his strongest shinobi caused. "Hokage-sama, do you want us to clean this up?" The Sandaime just shook his head. "No keep it like this as a reminder to not force either Kakashi or Naruto go all out. Alright everyone is dismissed, you seen the fight now go do some missions, Sasuke and Sakura go take a break until Kakashi recovers." He said walking away, "What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked the retreating Hokage. "Don't worry about him, I have plans for him." The Hokage finally finished and disappeared to his office. Everyone else body flickered away leaving the Konoha Eleven there, with there senseis.

They just stood around the wrecked wasteland, before Kiba spoke "I think its safe to say that I'm not ever fighting Naruto." he said nodding his head with his arms crossed. Everyone agreed, "I don't think anybody should fight Naruto after seeing this, if he beat Kakashi I don't think any of us stand a chance, except for Gai, who can keep up with him, but the rest of us nope, not a chance." Asuma said taking out a cigarette, replacing the one that dropped during the fight.

Kurenai the spoke "Well the only thing to do now is to go train and then get a mission. Come on Hinata, Kiba, Shino." Kurenai said exiting. "Kurenai-chan is right lets go Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, I'm putting you through some serious training. I'm going to make you guys strong" Asuma said also exiting with his team.

Team Gai left saying nothing but Flames of Youth and training to do, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. "How the hell are they going to leave with out us? *Sighs* Oh well I'm out see you later Sakura." Sasuke said walking home. "Really Sasuke-kun, you'll see me later, how about on a date?" She asked with stars in her eyes. Sasuke just continued walking "Well I didn't hear a no, but maybe I should train like everyone else." she said walking home also.

**A/N: Well there you go the fight between Inu and Kitsune that was the longest fight I have ever wrote. And I know that might have made Naruto a little too strong in it but you have to think about all the angles. Naruto was way faster then Kakashi and thus dodged most of his strikes. His hand seal speed was beyond anybodies, putting Kakashi's Sharingan in overdrive and it couldn't even copy any of the techniques because Naruto didn't use all of the hand seals required and plus he was too fast for him. We seen Naruto used almost all of his elements, except Earth and of course Ice.**

**How do you like that fight though it was good huh and Naruto finally uses his first learned jutsus, I had nearly forgotten about them.**

**(Translation)**

**Hakushoku-kō Chakura Sāberu- White Light Ckakra Sabre**

**Also on a final note how do you like what I did to Kakashi's Sharingan. No I didn't get rid of it but having most of your chakra out of you body makes it (the chakra) go to the most important areas of the body to keep it going. The flickering Sharingan was the chakra deciding whether or not it was important enough at the moment, and as you can see the chakra stopped going to the eye. Now Kakashi can activate his Sharingan when he wants to but will keep the headband down because it looks cool that way.**

**Alright that's what I'm talking about, next chapter is the Aftermath of this fight. Next you'll see how the civilians and ninjas of the village treat Naruto after he recovers and the Council is back and want answers, will they get them I don't know, but I will next time on Betrayal.**

**Ooh one more thing sorry I was so late in giving you this update, I know how it feels to not be able to read an awesome story when authors don't update, but you have to understand man it was hard coming up with this fight, and know I love all that review don't forget.**

**One more thing I would like to tell you that I know when Naruto is going to leave the village it will be after the Sasuke Retrieval, buts that's going to happen a little differently, just to let you know about the future.**

**Alright I said all I needed to say so**

**Ja ne**


	11. Aftermath & Missions

**Welcome back everybody, Announcer Dude do yo announcing thing.**

**Announcer Dude: Alright Last Time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto and Kakashi had a big brawl. It was intense Naruto was like take that and that and little bit more of this. Kakashi was like I don't want that or that please don't give me any of that. But really it was a great fight.**

**Ninjas of every rank went to see this fight, I don't even think it was an announced fight, everyone just felt the chakra that was being put out, and went to check it out.**

**But now that the fight is over Naruto and Kakashi have been put in the hospital to recover, how long do you think Naruto is going to be in there, all he really had was chakra exhaustion, that's not very serious when you have a sixty, maybe sixty-five foot tall demon fox stuck in your belly to replenish your reserves. So I'm going to guess about a day or two, maybe three if Naruto wants to be lazy.**

**Good now in this chapter Naruto is going to face the reactions of the villagers, will they respect him or fear him more, wait and see, but now here is you quote.**

_Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader cowardice cannot survive.-I don't know._

**Now the time you have all been waiting for the next chapter of Betrayal**

**Betrayal Chapter Eleven: Aftermath and Missions**

**(Leaf Memorial Hospital) (Two Days Later)**

Naruto woke up to white ceilings and the sound of beeping, and he was annoyed by it. _'Oh man I hate this sound, go away stupid.' _He thought to himself. He sat up and looked around the room, in the room was just plain, it had one bed, the stupid beeping machine, the door, and a curtain, _'Huh what's behind there?' _he thought and got up when he noticed somebody opening the door.

He turned to it to find the Sandaime entering, "Oh Naruto your up, good because I got good news and bad news. Which do you want to here first?" he asked trying to hide a smile.

Naruto glared at him and asked for the bad news first. "Okay the bad news is the council wants to see you." He waited for it to sink in and continued. "Now the good news is that I have another surprise for you." When Naruto registered the words he got angry.

"What 'another' surprise so was Kakashi supposed to attack me or something because that's not cool, I would've killed him if I wasn't in the middle of a hostile place. And not to mention I could've gotten some kind of warning." The Hokage smirked when the blonde boy said that.

"Oh but I did warn you, I remember saying that I was going to give you a surprise, and it was the best kind of surprise that I can give you. After putting myself in your shoes I figured that you would need to get out some of your anger at the village in a productive way, and thus the surprise attack I ordered Kakashi to do, and it's a good thing you didn't kill him I need him for missions, and stuff. Now back to the good news I'll tell you after the council meeting, now go change into some appropriate clothing, if you showed up to the meeting in that I would kill you right after I told you the news." The Sandaime said with a glare at the end.

Naruto was again annoyed as he looked at his hospital gown, and thank Kami that they didn't take his boxers off. He then looked at the curtain again and asked the old man what was behind it. "Oh your roommate is behind there, he's sleeping and is recovering nicely." Naruto pulled the curtain away to find Kakashi sleep, he got an idea and reached for his mask when a hand grabbed it, scaring the shit out of him, and what was even scarier was that it was Kakashi's hand and he was still sleep. "Whoa that's some serious paranoid shit right there, he really doesn't want anyone to see his face. I tried a couple times in the fight to take it off but he would always get some kind of burst of speed and dodge the grab just in time."

The Sandaime smirked "Well being paranoid about that must be good because he's the only one in here with a mask on." "What, somebody took my mask off, I didn't even notice." Naruto said touching his face, cautiously. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY MASK IS GONE…. Oh well it was great to have it and it made me look cool." He said getting over his not having a mask on thing. "Okay call me when the meeting thing starts I'm going home." he said grabbing his pants and shoes and left the room in a column of blue fire. "I wish I could do that, I'm starting to hate these leaves." The Hokage said disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**(Apartment)**

Naruto appeared to see his apartment in shambles… again. He sighed and thought, _'Don't they ever get tired of always doing this. I would like to come to my home to see it like I left it… clean.'_ he walked to his couch but didn't sit down, he smelled something funny on it, he got closer and sneezed. "Ugh sneezing powder, that's new. I wonder what else is new around here." he walked around and was about to go to the apartments room when he noticed it was red hot. He touched it anyway, "These people are retarded, something as basic as heat wont do anything to me." he entered to see his room on fire with protection seals around the room keeping the fire from spreading. He just stared at it, before walking to his seal protected closet, the seal was on the inside to keep it from getting damaged, its where he kept his clothes.

He was about to open it when he remembered the fire, he smacked himself in the head, at that. He put the fire out using **Mizurappa** and then got his clothes and took him a shower because he knew he was stinking. He got out after twenty minutes and put his clothes on. He knew that he would have to go search for his jacket back at the training field to feel complete, so he made him about five ham sandwiches and left the place.

He walked down the stairs to find the villagers running away in terror but some of the ninjas that he seen were nodding there heads. _'This village is weird, you beat up a guy and then they start respecting you. At least I have the Jounins and the ANBUs respect, I don't really care about Chuunins and Genins, they're powerless to do anything to me.' _**"Well it seems like someone has gotten cocky lately, don't let all of this go to your head, its not good for you, just look at what happened to the Uchiha those superiority complex having dead people."** Akane told him as he entered the training ground and searched for his jacket. **"I don't know why your looking for that jacket anyway, I say you leave it. You look better like this anyway." **She said in a sultry voice. _'Too late Kane-chan, found it, and this jacket cost way too much to just leave it in the middle of a wrecked clearing, I think it deserves a little more respect then that.'_ He thought to her picking up the pristine jacket.

"**Wow don't you think its weird that it didn't sustain any damage or anything?" **Jigoku said entering the conversation. _'Yea it is a little weird, but its not impossible it could be some kind of super cool sentient being brought here to protect me and never get dirty in the process.' _he said laughing out loud scaring the birds in the trees.

"**Alright no more hospitals for you they gave you way too much morphine." **Jigoku said with Akane agreeing. Naruto walked back into the village once again seeing the civilians running into their homes and Jounins nodding their heads, some of the Chuunins sneered at him, and some didn't even turn to look at him. He didn't care and just continued walking, his stomach rumbled. "What the heck I just ate, like a half hour ago, what the hell is with that box rock thing." he said forgetting about his stomach and stared at a "rock" with eye holes in it. He was starting to get freaked out when he turned around and sped down the street screaming about killer eye boxes.

**(Mindscape)**

In his mind Akane and Jigoku had sweat drops, **"Yep I think you should hurry up with purging his system to get rid of the morphine. Its making him act so weird, its starting to get on my nerves." **Jigoku said watching as Naruto sped through the village knocking people out his way. When he stopped in front of a wall he sighed. **"Man I wanted him to hit that wall, you know knock the morphine out of him the funny way." **Jigoku complained, he was then slapped in the back of the head, flying off the couch and onto the floor.

"**Ooh I'm sorry did that hurt?" **She asked and at his nod she smirked **"Good."** She said hitting him some more.

**(In the Outside World)**

When Naruto came to his senses he found himself looking at a brick wall. He turned around and walked to get him something to eat forgetting about the crisis he just had. He passed by people that weren't glaring at him and found it to be Team Gai, they waved, well Tenten and Lee waved and Neji just nodded trying to do his Hyuuga not showing any emotions stoic face, but failed and showed a smirk instead. "Hey Naruto your out of the hospital already? I thought they would hold you for at least another week or something?" Tenten asked walking up to him with her teammates.

He shook his head and said he heals faster thanks to the Kyuubi inside of him. They just nodded their heads forgetting about that detail. "That was an awesome and YOUTHFUL fight Naruto, you truly are an amazing rival. I must match you in strength and if I cant I'll do an extra five hundred punches and kicks, six hundred push ups and an extra thousand laps around the village." Lee said running off to find Gai-sensei, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto.

"Can he really do all of that?" he asked them with his mouth on the floor. "I think he can and will, I think under that green thing, he's buffer than you are." She said, making Naruto's mouth go through the floor. **"Pick up your mouth Naru-kun." **Akane told him. And he did it and got a determined look in his eyes. "That's it from this day on my training regime is going up a couple of notches. I will not let Lee be the buffest of us." He said with fire in his eyes and turned around and ran right into somebody's chest. He took him a moment and the sound of Akane telling him to move to actually move. He backed up and looked right into the eye holes of the _female_ ANBU member Cat, and she was not wearing her ANBU armor, so he felt it all. He could also tell that she was blushing a little because he could see a little pink around her eyes. "Um hello, uh I'm sorry about that it was the Hyuuga's fault." he said and body flickered away from the wrath he knew she was going to give him.

Neji had that "What" look on his face and looked at Tenten to know what just happened. "How the hell I get involved? I didn't do anything, honest." he said hiding behind Tenten, scared about what the ANBU might do to him.

Cat wasn't mad, but she was a little annoyed that he would run like that, and also embarrassed that his head was all up in her goodies. She sighed and turned around and walked away looking for the elusive Jinchuuriki. _'How hard could it be to find him anyway?' _she thought. If only she knew.

**(Five Hours Later) (Seven O'clock)**

Naruto was still hiding in his shack hoping that the ANBU wouldn't come up here. His clones were searching for an area further back to get a better landscape for him to hide at. When one of them dispelled he was shocked to find a house back there, so he sent another clone to mark the area so later he'll search the area around the house and later the house. He walked out his hut when got tired of staying in that spot not doing anything productive. He went to a tree, made sure it was sturdy and started hitting it. These trees were his training posts, he gave the tree fifty hits per hand, before one of his patrol clones dispelled and he felt the signature approaching his area. He just continued when he noticed the scent, she then appeared behind him, casually, leaning against the tree. "You know you are one hard kid to find, did you ever think about joining ANBU? Never mind don't answer that I was called to come get you, by orders of the council, but since the meeting is most likely over by now I guess I'll have to punish you for making me run around the whole village looking for you. So what will it be?" she said still on the tree not moving an inch, her cloak to fluttering in the silent wind.

Naruto stopped at a hundred hits per hand and turned to look at her. "Uh is this punishment about what happened earlier, because like I said then it was not my fault. I think it was your fault." he said as he too leaned against his dented tree. She spike up after awhile "It doesn't matter now, I'm taking you in to the Hokage, so you could either come willingly or I'll drag you there."

Naruto just sighed "Alright lets go, but I would've liked to train some more… Oh how about you be my sparring partner, I need some action right about now?" he asked hoping she said yes, but she said no and jumped away.

He jumped after her and soon he was right by her, "Aw come on one spar, it'll be fun, what'll you got to lose." he pleaded in the air.

"I said no, damn aren't you tired? You just got out of the hospital." she accused trying to get out of the situation. But that too failed when he said that he's been in the hospital for past two days and he got energy to burn. "Well too bad because we're just outside of the office." she opened the door to see the Hokage doing his paperwork, too busy with it to notice someone had just entered his office.

"You know old man, if I was an assassin hired to kill you then I would attack while your doing paperwork." Naruto told the Hokage as he sighed another paper. He looked up from his paper and signaled for the ANBU to leave and for Naruto to sit down.

As Naruto sat down he just watched as the Sandaime did more paperwork. After five minutes he was getting bored, so he looked around the office, _'I haven't been in here in the past four years and it looks the same.' _**"I know huh, kind of makes you wonder if everything is glued to there places." **Akane said absentmindedly. _'Hmm I wonder.'_ he thought as he stood up and walked to a bookcase and moved a book. "Oh its not glued in place."

The Hokage stopped doing paperwork and watched as Naruto did this. "Uh Naruto is something the matter?" Naruto just stopped moving books and went and sat down shaking his head no. _'Did the doctors give him some crazy pills or something?'_ "Oh right now back to business, first question where were you for the past five hours?" He asked giving the blonde a stern stare.

"I was running from one of your killer ANBU who was, well, trying to kill me for something that wasn't even my fault, so I hid somewhere." Naruto replied giving a vague answer.

The old man continued to stare at him, "What did _you_ do to make the ANBU want to kill you? And who was it now that were somehow on the topic?" he asked sighing, and took out his pipe. Naruto seeing no other way to avoid that told him it was his ANBU Cat, but he didn't answer the first question. As the Hokage called Cat in the office, and she appeared bowing he asked her what Naruto did before running.

She was glad that she wore a mask, because she was blushing at remembering and having to retell what happened. "I was getting Naruto as ordered to, and when I appeared behind him, he suddenly turns around and he um…" She said not wanting to go farther. The Hokage signaled for her to hurry up. "He, umm, crashed into my chest, and stayed there for about a minute before blaming his friend and leaving." she finished looking glaring straight at Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head and grinning. The Hokage tried to keep a straight face, but failed and let a perverted grin spring on his face and a light trail of blood ran down his nose, picturing the event in his head.

Cat unleashed her righteous female fury KI on both of the male occupants in the room, and said that they better get their minds out of the gutter and for Naruto to stop undressing her with his eyes, or she'll cut them out. It safe to say they did it, Sarutobi did it because he may be the Hokage but he didn't want to be castrated. And Naruto did it because he may be as skill enough to take her in a fight but he knew from Akane never to get a Kunoichi angry, except if the she was a fan girl and didn't take things serious, but Cat wasn't a fan girl and that's why he stopped.

"Okay your dismissed Cat, that is all I needed." Sarutobi said cleaning the blood off his face. She glared again at Naruto before leaving. "Now Naruto the second question is how long have you been this strong and be honest, I want no lies from you right now. And also when you started training?" He said with a tone of authority, a glare, and a hint of KI.

Naruto tried to fake that he didn't hear the question when the KI rose, and he gave up "Alright it all started about when I was six years old, when I found some scrolls containing Wind and Water jutsus and instructions on chakra and elemental chakra control, with a book of basic Fuinjutsu. After two years of doing that and learning about chakra I uh sort of… found another scroll full of the other elements, before I was admitted into the academy. And throughout the years I learned from that scroll and also learning the Taijutsu style you seen me use. I've been training on my own with no help and I'll continue to do that. And if your thinking about how I learned all the techniques and the Taijutsu style then don't because I used Kage Bunshins to learn the Nin, Gen, and Fuinjutsu, while I used myself to learn the Tai." Naruto said surprising the Hokage with all that he heard.

"Are you sure that nobody taught you, and what about the chakra of the Kyuubi you used during the fight with Kakashi, you seemed pretty compatible with it. So for my third and final question for this meeting before I gather the council to finally have them shut up about you is…" The Hokage was interrupted as his secretary came into the room with another stack of papers. "Sorry Hokage-sama, but these papers need to be complete." she said and left the room. Naruto looked from the door she exited from and looked at the Hokage who was crying at the huge stack of papers, it was a least two and a half feet tall, so he understood his pain at having to go through all of that.

"Alright the last question is have you met the Kyuubi, you must have to be able to control its chakra?" he asked looking up from his mountain of paper. "Oh and how many tails of chakra can you control?" He said remembering about the tail thing.

Naruto just nodded his head for the first part and hand held up four fingers and spoke, "I could control four tails of its chakra, any higher than four and I submit to the bloodlust." he spoke with a stoic face. "Is that all I would like to get this meeting thing finished?"

The Hokage was again shocked at his development, "One more question and then we'll go. *clears throat* Where did you get the sword you fought Kakashi with?" He asked with a straight face.

Naruto cursed in his mind, _'Should I tell him the truth Jigoku?' _he asked the phoenix in his head. **"You might as well you already told him about your training, the information about where you got me shouldn't matter."** he replied and continued to watch through his eyes, which was displayed as a large flat screen TV.

"I got the sword from a missin-nin that was in the woods north of the village about a week ago." the blonde answered looking at the ceiling. "I knew it looked familiar, it's the **Fenikkusu Gekido no Tsume** that was wielded by Nagasashi Kyoshiro, so that was his corpse in that crater we found. Wait you caused that, you caused the earthquake to huh? Ooh I should kill you for that, You ruined my Icha Icha, you bastard." he yelled and threw a paperweight at Naruto, who somehow dodged it. He took at deep breath before getting up, "Come on the council is waiting and I still didn't forget about the surprise I have to tell you, but I don't think I should after finding out you ruined my Icha Icha."

**A/N: I'm skipping the Council meeting because I don't feel like writing it, if you wanted to read about the council then something must be wrong with you. All it was about was, Naruto being asked the same questions, the civilian council yelling about him training Sasuke, him refusing. The shinobi council being surprised that he could train for so long and no body noticing and Danzo looking at Naruto somehow feeling proud that he help the boy in someway, but mad that he was too powerful for him to control.**

**The Hokage then told Naruto to a part of his surprise and it was him getting a new sensei and would be going on missions with her. Naruto was surprised that hes going to get a new sensei so soon after fighting his first. And then they left to go back to the office to talk about the second part of his surprise.**

**(Two Hours Later)**

They entered the office, Sarutobi going straight to his draw and getting out a massive bottle of sake and taking a huge gulp of it. Naruto reached for it and his hand was slapped and the Sandaime, literally, growled at him, "My sake get your own, wait no your too young for this, find something else to ease your nerves." he said taking another gulp.

"But if I'm old enough to kill then I'm old enough to drink right, I'm seen as an adult as soon as I put this head band on. So give me some, I sat through that damn meeting too. Seriously I never met people that wanted to hear themselves talk about the same thing so many times, even Iruka changed the topic sometimes." Naruto ranted. Sarutobi looked at his desk and noticed that his paper stack got even bigger, "How the hell did I not notice this big ass stack of fucking papers." He sat down in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm too old for this shit, I swear your fa-" He slipped and covered his mouth.

Fortunately or unfortunately, for Sarutobi, Naruto heard this slip up, "What was that? You was about to say my father, from what you was talking about he must have been a Hokage. I'm right he was the Hokage right. Son of a bitch how could I not figure that out? He was literally right in front of me, all these years. That mother fucker sealed the Kyuubi in his own son. I should go in the **Shinigami's **stomach and _thank him_ for doing it." He said mad about what a father did to his own kid.

"**And your mad why, aren't you glad he sealed me in you or what we had just a one night stand thing?"** Akane said feeling insulted. Naruto panicked _'No it wasn't a one night stand, and I'm not mad didn't you hear me say I want to go into the __**Shinigami's **__stomach and thank him, because if he didn't I wouldn't have met you.' _He said in one mental breath. **"Nice save Naruto." **Jigoku said

Naruto calmed down and lowered his KI he subconsciously released, before it rose again. "Wait you knew my father was your successor and you didn't even protect me, you bastard, how could you do that, I thought you would at least did something good for me. Do you even have a reason for not doing anything?" Naruto said with mist coming out his eyes. "Wait where you go?" He asked not seeing the old man in the office. He got up and walked around the office searching for him and found him under his desk in the fetal position drinking the sake. "Oh there you go, what are you doing under there anyway?"

The Hokage finished drinking and came out from under his desk and apologized for not telling him and told him it was because of the side effects of the sealing that made him hate him. He also told him that he would have been raised properly if his mother, Kushina, didn't die after the birth. Naruto accepted these things and remembered something from earlier,

"Wait I found a house earlier that might have been his, its behind the Hokage Mountain Faces huh?" The Sandaime was surprised by this nobody has ever found out where the Yondaime lived, it was a very protected place and surrounded by seals, giving off a genjutsu and only someone with the Namikaze and Uzumaki, after he met Kushina, blood could see through it. He smaked himself in the head for that, _'Of course he seen through it. I guess now is the best time to give him his inheritance, and the second part of his surprise.'_

"Well Naruto, I think its best I gave you your inheritance, but first the second part of your surprise. After the first fight you had with Kakashi, I was thinking about if he underestimated your strength or if he knew about it, beforehand. And during the fight I knew then, that I knew that Kakashi knew about your strength. (A/N: Confusing Huh) so I used the fight as an evaluation and decided to promote you straight to Jounin Rank, and your partner will be a Kunoichi by the name of…" he was interrupted again by his secretary who came in with another stack of papers, apologizing the whole time.

Naruto looked at the secretary again as she walked out again, she stopped at the door and winked him and closed the door. **"What was that? You better get that blush off your face, before I smack it off."** Akane yelled at him. He turned back to the Hokage and heard him say, "Anko Mitarashi will be your partner, while your still a Genin. I cant promote you now until you do a couple of missions as a Genin, and then I'll make you Jounin." Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, "Who's Anko? And did she ask to be my partner or are you being mean?"

"It doesn't matter, lets go see your new house. So I can start this paperwork." He got up when Naruto told him that he knew where it was and that he also knew a way around paperwork. "Really you know a way, what is it I'll give you anything you want, name it and its yours."

Naruto smirked and told his demands, "First I want to leave the village without becoming a missing-nin." He told him. "You mean traveling rights, like what the Sannin have?" the old man asked and Naruto nodded. "Okay done, but you cant leave the village until the day that I die." He told him sternly"Alright, now second I get the right to look in the Forbidden Scroll anytime I want." Naruto said after thinking for a couple of minutes. "I'll think about that one, and you only get one more demand so choose wisely." Naruto accepted that and thought again.

"I want you to pass a law where all Kunoichi have to be naked all the time." Naruto said with a perverted grin to go with his perverted giggle. "And this is why I don't make Jiraiya Hokage, that's a no Naruto pick a different thing." _'Hmm maybe I should do that. No no bad Hokage.'_

'_Well I tried Jigoku, but he said no.'_he thought apologizing to the screaming man in his head, "I don't know about the third one yet, I'll think about it later. And the answer to all your problems is…" this time Naruto was interrupted by the secretary who came in again, carrying another stack of papers, these were put on the floor by the desk, as the desk didn't have any room. She left the room again apologizing and winking at Naruto. The Sandaime cried out loud and asked for the secret so he could use it already. "Why don't you just use **Kage Bunshins**, remember the memory goes to you after it dispels."

Naruto had to cover his ears because the Hokage was banging his head on the wall, he the Kami no Shinobi and proclaimed Professor couldn't think of something so simple to do paperwork. "Thank you Naruto, now I can relax. I should make you Hokage for this."

Naruto shook his head, not like the Hokage could see, and said, "That's my third condition I don't want to be Hokage, even with the **Kage Bunshin **and power over all ninjas in the village, I don't want to sit through those boring ass meetings." he said dodging a bullet. The Sandaime chuckled and told him that he was dismissed to finally go home. "Thank you I've been with you for the past four and a half hours. I been through a lot today and now I just want to relax. Thanks for the time and the promotion, and I wont tell anybody it alright or about my mother or father… One more thing Hokage-sama don't make too many **Kage Bunshins**." it was too late as the office was filled with ten **Kage Bunshins**. "Never mind." he said as he left to go home.

**(Thirty Minutes Later)**

Naruto appeared in front of his Fathers clan house, it was a regular sized house. It was two stories, and had a beautiful garden for him to later accidentally destroy during training. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, "Kami damn it father you put a blood seal on it." his father was obviously protective about his house. Naruto cut his finger and wiped it on the seal that was on the door knob. He entered the house to find that it was just like any other house except for some things. The living room was big and spacious, the kitchen was the same. The refrigerator had a preservation seal on it to keep everything fresh, which he was happy for. It had five bedrooms, two of which were either his parents or his supposed to be room, the others were for guest. There were four bathrooms and a huge onsen in the back. There was a door that had a blood seal on it and it led to the basement where there was a library full of books and scrolls, about different jutsus and elemental jutsus. He found two in particular that he found, and they made his father famous. They were the **Rasengan **and the **Hirashin**. He even found some Ice jutsus that he could learn. But there was only four in total and they were all powerful in their own right.

He left the house to find another house fifty feet away, he went in there and found it was a dojo and an armory put together. All kinds of weapons were hung up around the place. He was getting tired so he made his way back to the house. He sent some clones to go get his stuff back at the apartment and to bring them back here. On his way to the master bedroom he seen another door marked roof. He opened it and went up the stairs to find himself on the roof and it was a meditation area. He went back down stairs and into the master bedroom, it was big too, there was a big ass bed that could most likely fit about five full grown Akimichis, he chuckled at the thought. And also it had a walk-in closet that was also big. It was stock full of crimson battle kimonos and Jounin outfits. But two caught his attention. One was a cloak, his fathers cloak, it was white with red flames licking the bottom, and on the back it said in Kanji 'Kiroi Senkou' and 'Yondaime Hokage'. The second was an ANBU outfit that made his mother famous. It was pure blood red, and the mask was that of a Kitsune. She too had a cloak and it was crimson on the back in black Kanji was '**Aka no Shi'**. "Damn my mother really liked the color red." he looked at the Kitsune mask and put it on. _'Maybe I should join ANBU I look good in this.'_ He took it off and walked to his clone that just entered with his clothes. He took some sweat pants and went and took a shower while his clones put his clothes in one of the other rooms, since his parent's closet was full and he didn't want to get rid of anything.

He got out and got dressed in his sleeping wear and fell asleep in his parents big ass bed. He woke up in his mind and complained that he never gets to appear in the house, its always outside. He would've continued if it wasn't for Jigoku appearing in front of him. "Ah Naruto just the person I was looking for."

"Its not like you can find anyone else in here, except Kane-chan, now why was you looking for me?" Naruto crossed his arms and waited for the reply.

"I think its time for me to continue your training in Kenjutsu, and some other techniques that comes with being my master." Jigoku said serious. Naruto was glad that his training in the sword will finally start again. "When do we start?" Naruto said excitedly

"Now, lets go." Jigoku drew his sword and charged at Naruto.

**(Three Months Later)**

Naruto and Anko were returning from another boring B rank mission. When Naruto met Anko he had to learn that she likes to wear what she wanted. He lost count on how many times that he got threatened by her, for looking. He also learned that she has a very unusual taste for blood, on many occasions always after the threatening she would cut his cheek and taste his blood. Sure it was creepy and Akane was getting annoyed about having to heal his cheek every time it happened, but you get used to it.

We arrived at the gates and showed the Chuunin our papers and continued on to the Mission Hall to give our report, verbal since neither of us wanted to write it. "Anko, is it me or our these missions getting boring the more you do them? I mean its cool to kill a couple of bandits that think they're the shit and everything and some weak minded missing-nins but escorting officials and sitting through meetings protecting him from bandits that aren't even after him, I'm getting tired of that." Naruto complained to his partner, he hasn't changed other than more skills.

"Naruto-kun, what did I tell you, its Anko-chan and yes the I too am tired of going on these boring missions. Ever since I had to do missions with you I cant go on any A rank assassinations anymore." Anko pouted.

"You act like its my fault, whatever we don't have time for this. We got to report, I talked last time, its your turn." Naruto said smirking, but it turned to a frown when she pulled the rank card. "Nope gaki, as your superior I order you to do the report."

"What you cant do that, that's like taking advantage of rank or something, its against the rules." Naruto complained. Anko just laughed.

The Hokage just sat there and watched as these two bickered as they walked into his office, and continued to bickered until it got on his nerves. "Would you two shut and get to the report, so I can leave and do my paperwork."

"Old man that is a lie all your paperwork is done thanks to the Kage Bunshin, so find another excuse to make us." Naruto said and continued the argument with Anko.

"Alright you want another reason, I'm the Hokage and your just a Genin, now since you wanted to say something like that you do the report." The Sandaime said smirking with Anko. It was always like this, they would finish a mission and then complain on who had to do the report. It was amusing and annoying at the same time for him.

"Aw man when am I going to be promoted old man, you said after I do some missions, I been doing mission, B rank ones, for the past three months. I hate how you guys keep pulling rank." It was Naruto's turn to pout and cross his arms causing the two adults to laugh. Naruto then gave his report about how the client was worried about his safety at an important meeting from bandits that weren't even after him. They searched all over the village and didn't even find a single bandit camp, within ten miles of the village. "We then searched inside the village and still didn't find anything, I swear if I have to do another mission like that I'm going on a killing spree." He complained

"Well at least it was easy money right brat?" Anko said causing Naruto to smile. The three Chuunins on each side of the Hokage were amused by these two. One Iruka Umino, the fourth Chuunin in there, wasn't amused but annoyed that Naruto gets high ranked missions and not D rank missions like his Genin ass should be doing, but he didn't voice these complaints because he seen him fight and didn't want to die, or worse have to do D rank missions.

Then another team entered the Mission Hall, it was team ten. Asuma and his team saw Naruto and Anko together and walked up to them. "Anko I didn't know you was working with Naruto, are you here for a mission." Anko nodded "So are we were here to get another D rank mission, and then after that training. What about you, you going to get a D rank to do with your Genin student?"

Anko and Naruto smirked confusing team ten, "Nope were here to get our first A rank, isn't that right Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked the Hokage further shocking team ten.

Hiruzen just sighed and this, "Yes if you say so, I have a perfect mission for you two." he said digging in the A rank pile of scrolls. "Lets see, alright perfect we have gotten word about a dangerous, ninja filled, group entering Hi no Kuni and causing trouble. We believe that you two could find this group and take them all out, by any means necessary. All other information is in the scroll, good luck and come back alive." he said throwing the scroll at Anko, who caught it.

"Alright Naruto, we leave tomorrow morning at dawn, get some sleep and pack light, this wont be hard." She said keeping the smirk on her face seeing the still shocked faces of team ten.

"Hai Anko-chan." Naruto said laughing at the end and leaving the room in a tornado shunshin. Anko was still smirking as she thought_ 'I have to learn elemental shunshins, oh well I'll have to stick with this.'_ she thought as she too left the room in a column of rising snakes, that soon disappeared in thin air. This shocked team ten even more, at seeing how they left, in style.

"Hokage-sama how could you let a Genin go on an A rank mission? I don't care how strong he is, its too dangerous for someone inexperienced." Asuma complained to his father.

"Settle down Asuma-kun you don't have to worry about Naruto and Anko, they can handle this mission, Naruto has just been getting stronger doing these kinds of missions, gaining lots of experience, and how to interact with the clients. So what kind of mission do you want?" The Hokage spoke with authority.

"We'll take painting fences." as they got their mission they left.

"Asuma-sensei how come Naruto gets an A rank mission while we paint stupid fences?" Ino complained to her sensei.

"Because Naruto has the skill to do all that stuff, its best if we get stuck with painting these troublesome fences. Its better then having the risks of being killed on a high rank mission." Shikamaru answered before his sensei could.

"Shikamaru is right Ino, the Hokage is right. We shouldn't worry about Naruto, he is going with a skilled Jounin, and he himself is skill. He could take care of some missing-nins." Asuma convinced Ino not to worry.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto appeared at his father's, and now his, house. Anko then appeared behind him, "Ah I was wondering when you would show up." Naruto said to his surrogate sister. I forgot to mention but because of how they grew up they thought they should stick together, when Anko was finally evicted out of her apartment three weeks ago.

"What ever its not my fault that you tried to showoff on me back there, so I had to do something even better than your tornado." Anko said entering the house with her little brother. "I still cant believe that you're the fourth Hokage's son and live in this huge ass house." she said looking around the house, she was amazed at the size of the house. They had been doing that mission for the past week and she had forgotten that she lived with Naruto.

"What ever Anko-chan but I'm taking a shower cook us some dinner or something." he said walking up the stairs, hearing her scream that she didn't want to. She grunted and made dinner anyway.

When Naruto got out the shower dressed for bed he entered the kitchen to find Anko cooking dango, he smirked at her, "I knew you was going to make some dango, I hope you didn't burn it, like last time." he said checking for burns and laughing at Anko's yelled for him to shut up.

"It wasn't my fault that it cooked for too long, I told you to watch it while I went to take a shower." she sulked. "It was still good, though."

Naruto nodded and they ate talking about their next mission. After they finished they both went to sleep.

**(Next Day)**

Naruto woke up around five o'clock when his alarm clock went off, it was an annoying thing to have but it got its job done. He got up to take a shower to fully wake himself up, and brushed his teeth. He went and put on his crimson shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, black jacket. He didn't bother buying another mask, but went and got his crimson gloves. He changed his black and red headband to just a crimson one, and tied it around his neck, leaving his bangs to hang just above his eyes. He was grateful that he cut his hair a little.

He walked out of his room, which was his parents room and walked to Anko's which was across from the room that was supposed to be his as a kid, he knocked on the door first and then opened it, and looked to find Anko sprawled out on the bed. _'I didn't know she was that tired.'_ he thought as he got ready to wake her up the only way he could think of, but made a shadow clone do it and left the room and went downstairs to cook a quick breakfast for both of them.

Halfway through he heard a scream and the memories of his shadow clone, who had been hit with a kunai right between the legs, causing him to thank that he used a shadow clone. Anko then came down stairs soaking wet, she wasn't even wearing a shirt or anything, just her bras and panties. He found out that she slept nude the first time she came here, it was awesome.

"Brat quit waking me up like that, or I swear to Kami herself I'll castrate you." Anko said with water dripping down her face, and in between her breast. He nodded laughing inside his mind as she went back up stairs to get ready for the day.

She came back down stairs refreshed and dry just as he set their plates on the dining room table. He had made rice, eggs, bacon, toast, with a cup of orange juice, they ate in silence, Anko still made about how she was woken up. They finished and set off to the village's west gate.

They signed out of the village and filed their mission rank out on the paper, and set off. "Alright it says here that the village closest to the border was getting harassed by these group of ninjas. They estimated the numbers to be around ten to fifteen, all of them missing-nins from Iwa." she said looking at Naruto for a response.

"Hmm, Iwa huh, does it say anything about their ranks, if not we could only assume their all Jounin level, like I say its best to overestimate your opponent then underestimate." he said speaking wisely.

Anko smirked at this, and said "Actually it does, they all seem to wear Iwa styled Chuunin flak vest, with the leader having a Jounin one. But still its best to do what you said, but we'll see if they have any other skills."

They each nodded to each other a sped up their pace to the village at the border. They reached it two hours later, Anko had learned to train her stamina more, after working with Naruto. "Naruto you go to the leader of the village and tell him were hear." Naruto looked at her and nodded, knowing that she was tired and wanted to get to some dango before sleep.

Naruto went off to building and met with the mayor. "Mayor Konoha ninja are hear to get rid of the ninja that have been terrorizing this village." The mayor was a short and stout man, around the age of forty. He looked at Naruto and noticed something off about him.

"Um you're the ninja that's going to stop them, but your only a child, what can you do that I cant." the mayor said with an air of authority and arrogance that could only be associated with someone of power.

"Not to be disrespectful sir, but I can do much more than you think. I was raised to do one thing and that was to kill, as that is the way of the ninja. We live to complete out missions, by any means necessary." he said finishing his short speech. "Now I just came hear to tell you as my partner is getting our room for our hotel, by your leave sir?" at the mayor's nod he left, searching for Anko's chakra signature. Feeling more then he thought, when he sensed eleven signatures half a mile from the village, _'That must be their camp, you would think they would at least lower their chakra levels, I bet Anko sensed them by now.'_

He appeared at the front of the hotel to see Anko, looking to the north, in the direction of the ninja camp. _'I knew it.'_ he told himself in his head. "Anko you want to take a short brake and attack them at noon, or go right now and then take a brake?" he asked her, hoping she said yes.

She nodded and they just walked over their, not seeing the reason to rush. "So there is eleven of them, I think about ten Chuunins and one Jounin leader, an odd number but you mind if I take the Chuunins, while you take the Jounin?" she asked him sweetly, liking the odds of the fight. He shook his head no wanting to fight more people. "Man you always have to take away my entertainment." she pouted, as they walked into the forest and jumped on a branch overlooking the camp. The missing-nins seemed to be having a meeting of some sorts, it was about attacking the village as soon as the sun went down. They were all around their leader, some nameless missing-nin that I don't feel like giving a name.

Naruto spoke quietly to Anko, "Alright we caught them at a good time, a simple mass destruction and they all die, let me do my jutsu and they all will be dead. They wouldn't stand a chance." he asked knowing that should would disagree with him, and there you go she disagreed saying she wanted to see blood and all that carnage, he decided to do things quick and easy. "Alright Anko since you want to be mean, we each get five Chuunin and then we'll rock paper scissor for the Jounin, deal?"

At her reluctant nod they got ready, Anko threw kunais that hit three of her targets right in the back of the head, her other two targets got hit in the shoulder, and Naruto did some hand seals and called **"Katon: Hi no Dangan"** he only sent four because he actually wanted to fight these people. With only three Chuunin and one Jounin remaining they leapt into the clearing. The two injured Chuunin immediately charged at them, seeing themselves as lost causes, and should try to do something with their lives, already feeling the poison coursing through their veins, slowing them down. Anko lazily dodged their strikes and slit both of their throats, effortlessly, and said, "Hmm maybe I shouldn't have used poison on them, that was way too easily." The lone Chuunin and the Jounin were watching all of this happen in less then a few seconds. The Jounin looked around and seen his men all dead except the one by him, he was thinking escape before he ends up dead also.

Blood erupted from the Chuunin as Naruto appeared in a shimmer and kicked the Jounin toward Anko, who ax kicked him into the ground. He was surprised at this, but he rolled out of the small crater and jumped back from Anko's slash with her kunai. He did hand seals and called out **"Doton: Doryuusou."** earth then rose from the ground around Anko, who jumped out the way and did her own hand signs **"Senei Ta Jashu"** the snakes sprung from her sleeve and wrapped around the surprised Jounin and was thrown to Naruto, who was charging up his **Rasengan**.

The Jounin was even more surprised at this and only had time to yell "YOU KONOHA BASTA-" before he was hit dead center by the swirling ball of chakra. He was then sent careening back towards Anko who jumped out the way, again.

"Man that was boring, how come none of Iwa's ninjas can put up a fight these days, its always their 'strength in numbers deal' Kami there pathetic." she said stacking the dead bodies in a pile and burning them, with a simple Katon jutsu. "Come on lets go report this and take a shower."

Naruto had to laugh at his surrogate sister, she could get so pumped for a mission but when it turns out boring she'll through a tantrum and complain. **"Well she is right that mission was boring Naruto." **Jigoku told him. Naruto agreed _'How come your just now talking what happened, did Kane-chan beat you up for some reason?' _that shut him up for some reason _'What happened, you got to tell me.'_he still wasn't talking but Akane told him.

"**He's been teasing me about you and trying to find out the details about us, but I wont tell him, he keeps making sex jokes too, its really getting on my nerves."** this made Naruto laugh as he entered the hotel with Anko. _'Alright you two behave in their I don't want to have to punish you Kane-chan.' _he said smirking.

"**Hmph I wouldn't mind the punishment though."** she said in a voice he knew all too well, sending him visual images of herself in provocative poses. Causing him to blush even more.

Anko seen this and told him, "Naruto no mind sex while I'm in the area do that when we get home, you pervert." Anko knew all about Akane and Jigokusince the day she started living with Naruto. He laughed and went and told Anko to go undo the reserve for the room since they weren't going to waste money on a room that they weren't going to stay in, with the missing-nins gone and everything. She went and reluctantly did it while Naruto waited by the door. She came back five minutes later and they left.

They way back wasn't very entertaining, they didn't have anything funny to say. Anko though kept teasing him from what had happened when he got out of the hospital three months ago. "Ha ha Cat couldn't do an assassination without picturing your head on her chest. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ah, good times, good times." she said as she quieted down seeing the village in the distance.

They ran up to the guards and shunshined to the Mission Hall to do another verbal report. The walked in there to see yet another team, this time it was team seven.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. It was a fun chapter to write, Naruto was acting so weird after getting out the hospital. Maybe I should try some morphine, nah maybe another day.**

**Who here is happy that Cat didn't kill Naruto, because Naruto was like in there for about a minute neither of them did anything for that whole minute. Man that was funny to write, what about the box rock well of course Naruto was still on the morphine so you don't know if it was real or if he was tripping. And I know morphine only relieves pain but I couldn't find any other drugs that hospitals have that make you hallucinate so morphine had to do it.**

**It was alright writing the whole interaction with Sarutobi and Naruto, but if your mad that I didn't write the council meeting then, like I said earlier, something is wrong with you.**

**Naruto then finds out about his parents and gets their house, I bet ya'll are like 'whoa I wasn't expecting that.' its okay to be surprised. The Hokage was drinking and didn't know that Naruto's hearing was better than the Inuzuka's prized dogs. And Naruto is smart putting everything together like that, and that is why Akane loves him.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Rasengan is a Ninjutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage, and then taught to Jiraiya. The technique is unlike other jutsu in that it does not require any hand seals, it just relied on the ninja's ability to mold chakra. The ninja concentrates a contained, fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm of their hand which can cause much destructive impact.**

**Doton: Doryuusou (Earthen Rising Spears)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Doton • Doryuusou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seals, spears of stone will raise from the ground to pierce the target.**

**Senei Ta Jashu (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Senei Ta Jashu is a Ninjutsu technique that manifests a torrent of snakes which erupt from the sleeve. The ninja can extend these snakes to attack a target. Once extended the snakes can wrap around and bite into the target to hold and bind them.**

**(Translation)**

**Aka no Shi: Red Death**

**A/N: Lets see is there anything else to say um how did you like my Naruto waking up without a mask, and trying to take off Kakashi's mask. That too was funny writing. **

**Not to mention that Jigoku is progressing Naruto's sword training, so seeing more stances is going to be neat.**

**Yup I'm out of things to say except keep on voting the poll will be closed in another chapter, well after this chapter it'll be closed, you know what I'm talking about. And sorry about the little cliffy but I just decided to stop the chapter hear it was better this way. So review and… … …**

**Ja ne**


	12. Onward to Wave

**Yo yo yo what it do people, welcome to my crib. Its very cool and… wait a minute this isn't my crib. This is the next chapter of Betrayal, oh well in that case, welcome. I hope you liked last chapter as much as I did.**

**Announcer Dude can you tell these kind people what happened last chapter?**

**Announcer Dude: Sure I can Last Time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto woke up in the hospital without his mask, not acting himself as he ran all over the village. You should have been there for the whole eye hole box rock thing it was hilarious, oh and Naruto having his head in the ANBU Cat's breast, I bet Akane was steaming.**

**He was then on the run for five hours, before being caught by Cat. They went to the Hokage Tower and Naruto talked to the Hokage about, his skills in general. And after coming back from a council meeting Sarutobi let slip something about Naruto's father. Naruto put the pieces together and got angry with the Hokage, but later told him the secret to paperwork, and was then granted some things along with a promotion to Jounin.**

**But three months later, after doing over twenty non stop B rank missions, he still hasn't gotten promoted, having Anko, his new surrogate sister, continue playing the rank card, and laughing at his predicament.**

**After going to the Mission Hall they end up meeting team ten, who have not seen Naruto or Anko in three months. They then get an A rank to get rid of a group of missing-nins from Iwa, surprising team ten.**

**Naruto and Anko then appeared at the Namikaze House, behind the Hokage Mountain Faces, who knew that Naruto was only about an hour walk from his shack to his father's house. And what a house it was, I wont go into details, execpt that it had a huge library, but it was a nice house, and he shared it with his surrogate sister Anko, who had been evicted from her place three weeks before.**

**The next day after waking up Anko, like he always had, they set off to do their mission. And what a boring mission it was, it was finished as soon as they had got there, after Naruto met up with the Mayor of the village. They went and defeated the group of Chuunins and Jounin leader, very quickly and efficiently. The rumors were true after all Iwa only focused on numbers and not skill.**

**They soon returned to the village and when they entered Mission Hall the seen team seven, who had a new member, which JayJay did not mention last chapter, because it was not important last chapter, but is now.**

**And that is where we left off, so I give the mike back to JayJay, back to you man.**

**Thank you Dude for that awesome recap. And like he said I didn't mention the new member because you already know him. Now lets look at our polls for the question 'What should happen with Zabuza in Wave?'**

**Stay alive, and goes to Konoha with Naruto and Haku- 60%**

**Should he die- 23%**

**Stay alive, but leaves Haku to go to Konoha alone- 17%**

**And the winner is Stay alive and goes to Konoha with Naruto and Haku, where he will be a very protective father. Congratulations to those who voted for this to happen.**

**And now for your quote for the chapter**

_A ninja is one who can use everything around him to trick his enemies. A ninja is honest and good. His mind, body and spirit are one. He has self-control. He has discipline. A ninja never fights a battle if he cannot win.- Three Ninjas Movie_

**What don't look at me like that, its still a good movie. What ever here goes your next chapter of**

**Betrayal Chapter Eight: Onward to Wave**

**(Mission Hall) (Ten O'clock)**

Team seven was just returning Tora the demon cat, and now was in the process of asking for a C rank mission. The Hokage was just refusing while Iruka, their sensei from three months ago, was telling them that they weren't experienced enough to get a C rank mission. When Kakashi spoke, "I don't know about that Iruka, I have been training these kids since they got together, even Sai here, is getting along with the team. And I believe that they are ready." he finished talking as he stared at the Hokage.

"The maximum requirement for a C rank mission for Genins are fifteen finished D rank missions, and it says here that you only completed twelve, which is not enough." The Hokage said as he looked at the team's mission card. "But I do understand the concept of you training your team, so I-" he was interrupted as Naruto and Anko entered.

Naruto said, "A rank mission to get rid of the group of missing-nins from near the border, accomplished Hokage-sama." as he walked in and seen team seven in the corner of his eyes. The Hokage, Chuunin, and team seven were flabbergasted at this, the Hokage and the Chuunins, more so then team seven.

"But you just left four hours ago, how could you fight and kill ten Chuunins and a single Jounin so fast?" asked one of the random Chuunins sitting at the table. Naruto looked at him like he was stupid, which he must have been, "How could we not, those Iwa ninjas were disappointingly weak, they never stood a chance against us." he said as he joined Anko in smirking at the look on their faces.

This is when Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "Fight me Naruto, NOW." Naruto turned his head to Naruto and glared at him making Sasuke and the rest of the team step back in shock at his cold and yet radiating red eyes. Anko smirked at this too.

"Listen to me Sasuke, just because you ask me to do something doesn't mean I'm going to do it just to satisfy your ego. And plus like I said the last time you asked that question I don't think you want to go to the hospital, when your trying to get your first C rank mission. This right here does nothing in making you get that mission, so I suggest you calm down and shut up. Now be a good little homo and go back to your team." He said shooing Sasuke away who grew angry at being called a homo, but still went back to his team.

Sai, the new member of team seven, and unemotional machine in Root, just cracked a small smile at that and said "I told you Sasuke was a homo, Sakura." he said dodging a swing from Sakura. Kakashi soon broke the fight up before it could escalate into something annoying.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Naruto don't you think that was a little harsh?" He asked his one-time student. Naruto glared at Kakashi and turned to the Hokage. Anko laughed at this and when asked why she was laughing she responded, "Naruto is just mad because he left his chewing senbon on the counter at his place." she said not revealing anything else.

The Hokage was just watching all of this and came up on a plan, "You know Anko, if you and Naruto want another mission how about going with team seven on their first C rank mission." Naruto just continued to stare at the old man and asked "How do you know we want to do another mission, we could just want to go home and rest, we did just come back from one?"

The Hokage just smiled and said, "Because I know you both, you both love the thrill of battle just like any other strong ninja." Anko and Naruto then smirked and nodded their heads saying 'We sure do.'

"But aren't C rank missions only about escorting and protecting people? Why would we want to do that, when its going to be just as boring as any other mission, with no action?" Naruto asked as he and Anko nodded their heads at that fact. The Hokage just shook his at them.

"Yes this will be an escorting mission, and the client knows you two." the Hokage said, and at Anko and Naurto's confused faces, he told his secretary to send the client up. And when the client entered Naruto's nose was assaulted by the smell of alcohol, he looked to the client and his eyes widened.

"Tazuna what the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be building your bridge?" Anko asked since Naruto wouldn't. Tazuna just stared at them, like any drunk person would, not even recognizing them but looked at all the people in the room and said, "Sir is this all the people that's going to protect me a bunch of kids." he barely got to finish his sentence when a kunai flew in the air and broke his sake bottle.

"Answer my question, you drunk. And didn't I tell you to quit drinking so much?" Tazuna was soon brought out of his stupor by this and finally recognized him and smiled, and told him that he needed protection until the bridge was made. "Oh so you finally got here with enough money to get our help?" that's when Tazuna started to sweat, and Naruto knew what he was thinking, and sighed. "Sarutobi, I'm guessing **Nami no Kuni** is still in trouble and doesn't have enough money to pay for a higher mission. Can we do it anyway since me and Anko are going to have to go and back them up anyway?" Sarutobi already knew this when Tazuna came for the mission in the first place, and why he wanted Naruto and Anko to go with them.

"Yes I already knew that, that is why I want you two to help team seven with this mission, I'll even give you a side mission while I'm at it." The Hokage said making them smile at the thought of a side mission.

"What is it Hokage-sama, is it an assassination, ooh I hope it is?" Anko said excitedly, and at the old man's nod she gave him a huge grin, that sent shivers down team seven's spines, and made Naruto grin too, which sent more shivers down their spines. "Who we killing?" she finally said.

"I want you to kill Gato, while you're their, and give the country back everything that was stolen from them, how else are they going to pay us for this under priced mission." the Sandaime smirked at Tazuna's sweating face.

Kakashi seeing that his team will be going on the mission eye smiled and told them to pack for a _long_ mission, at least two weeks. "Ah Naruto it seems we finally get a mission together ne." it turned to Naruto, but both Naruto and Anko were gone. "This is going to be a long mission." he sighed as he and his team left to pack for the mission.

**(With Naruto and Anko)**

They appeared at the house and went in, Naruto went straight to his counter and got his senbon and started chewing it as he sighed. "Damn Naruto you got some serious problems with that senbon, I'm surprised its not in your stomach right now." Anko said as she laughed.

Naruto didn't care, his senbon calmed his nerves, "Its better then drinking, smoking, watching porn, and yelling about youth all day, so compared to the Jounin's nerve calmer, mine is the best." he ranted to Anko, who crossed her arms and pouted at him ruining her fun.

"What ever lets go pack for this mission, were going back to Wave, the country to be at when you want a bunch of sushi and people trying to steal your money on the streets." she said making it seem like a place to go, but we all know she was being sarcastic. "Maybe you get to finally try your new techniques on the people we will most likely have to fight. I heard that Gato has a few hundred bandits at his command." trying to cheer him up.

Naruto gave a small smile "Your right nee-chan, its finally time to give my ice release a test in power, against real breathing people. Thanks nee-chan, you always know what to say, now get to packing we don't have time to lose." he said as he jumped off the chair he was sitting in and made himself a sandwich, because he was starving. Anko laughed at this and went to make herself a sandwich. "Anko do you still work for the Torture and Interrogation Department?"

Anko nodded her head, as she finished her sandwich, "Yeah I do why you want to join?" Naruto shook his head and just said he was just asking because she hasn't been in the building in two months. "I'll go back after this mission then since your so concerned about whether or not I still have my other job."

Naruto nodded and looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the counter. "Whoa look at the time, we were supposed to be at the Eastern Gate at noon." Naruto said getting up.

Anko looked at him as she got up, "Are you sure because I don't even think we waited long enough to get a time to meet, and plus this'll be funny seeing the look on Kakashi's face when we appear later than him." she said as she smirked and went to take a quick nap to pass the time.

Naruto shook his head at her style of think and couldn't help but like the idea. So he went to do some quick training with his ice. He had already learned two of the four ice release jutsus, and all that was left were the last two S ranks.

**(With Team Seven and Client) (Two O'clock)**

Team seven were starting to get real annoyed right about now. They were used to Kakashi being late, but as it turns out Kakashi was earlier than they thought. Kakashi was starting to know how other people felt when he always came late now. "Kakashi-sensei how about we just leave, I mean Naruto and that other lady were just our back up right. So lets just go and do our mission, they'll catch up later." Sakura complained to Kakashi about their current predicament.

"There's no need for that pinky, cause we've been here for some time. It's a real shame the famous copy-cat Kakashi couldn't detect little ol' me." Anko said as jumped from her perched on top of the Eastern gate. Naruto soon jumped down joining her on the ground.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU TWO UP THERE DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Sakura screamed at them forgetting just who she was talkin- err screaming at. Naruto covered his sensitive ears and thrust his palm at her, sending her flying away, courtesy of a gust of wind. Not to mention his senbon fell out his mouth and dropped to the floor, so he was not happy right now. Anko seeing this quickly picked up his senbon and dragged him out the gates before he could kill any body.

"Anko what are you doing that bitch is going to pay for, not only hurting my ears, but also dropping my precious senbon needle. Let me go or I'll hide your sake." Naruto threatened her. Anko smirked and said she already hid her sake and stuck her tongue at him, causing him to pout and say, "Your lucky you're my surrogate sister." she laughed and asked if she wasn't. "If you wasn't my sister, then I would have cut your tongue out long ago."

Anko stared at Naruto and said, "Well if you weren't my brother then I would have cut your balls off." The boys of team seven visibly winced at this as they followed the arguing surrogate siblings. They both then started laughing out of nowhere, showing that this happened often.

"I never knew Naruto had a sister, did you Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked her crush. Sai who had been walking quietly spoke, "I don't think their really siblings, they look nothing alike, they only act alike." Sasuke being the bleak and dark prince just continued to brood about nothing.

That's when Kakashi joined in, "I'm guessing they made themselves surrogate family around the time Anko was evicted from her apartment a while back." he said and then went back to his porn.

As they were walking, Naruto and Anko went to the back to join Kakashi talking about useless stuff. Along the way the skilled fighters there, Kakashi, Anko, Naruto, and Sai, noticed a puddle in the road. They knew this was some sort of trap as it hadn't rain in **Hi no Kuni** for sometime. But they did want to see how much the Genins have improved in the last three months, so Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi hung more in the back, hoping nobody died. Well Kakashi was hoping none of them died, Naruto didn't really care, and Anko thought the sight of blood was awesome no matter where it came from.

As they passed the puddle two figures jumped out of it and wrapped a chain around Kakashi and pulled, cutting him in pieces and blood flying everywhere. The Genin, minus Naruto and Sai, were surprised and scared about this. "One down, more to go." both the brothers said as they hefted the chains up again and charged toward Anko and Naruto, together, who didn't want to kill them yet.

They dodged the chain and broke it apart and kicked each of them toward the Genins, the **Akuma no Kyodai** righted themselves in the air, using the kick they were hit with to carry them to the Genins. Sai seeing them coming acted and took out some ink and a scroll and drew on it and called out, **Choujuu Giga**. What came out surprised the two flying brothers, as everything slowed to slow motion. A huge bear made of ink jumped off the parchment and slammed them both into the ground. They shook their heads to escape their daze and jumped back, just in time to dodge another swipe of the bear. When they landed they had to separate again as Sasuke sent a fireball at them.

Naruto and Anko were getting bored as they watched Gouzu and Meizu fought against team seven. Sasuke almost got hit with one of Meizu's poison claw swipe, and Sai kept drawing on his scrolls sending a bunch of ink tigers to fight Gouzu, while Sakura guarded Tazuna should any of them come at her. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore and vanished from his spot and knocked both the brothers out in an instant. "Sweet Kami do you all need help, if your having trouble with these pathetic excuses for demons."

Kakashi appeared and said, "Now Naruto they were doing alright in the fight before you knocked them out, considering that these were C rank missing-nins. Not everybody could do what you just did." he said as he watched Naruto tied them up.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and did a couple of hand seals and silently said **"Kensaku no Kokoro"** and just as the name implied he searched the brother Meizu's mind for information. After finding what he was looking for he ended the technique. "Just as I thought, these two were after Tazuna, which means they work for Gato, which means this mission is going to be fun." he said as he smirked. "And not only that but these guys work under Momochi Zabuza, A rank missing-nin and his two protégés, unfortunately this is all they knew, so who wants to kill them?" he asked seeing Anko frantically raising her hand and bouncing on the soles of her feet, calling "Pick me pick me I'm the one." Naruto smirked at her and nodded and started walking along the path, "If you don't want to her screams of pain, I suggest you follow me." This got everybody running after him.

They reached a man with a boat and got on it, they were silently rowing across the water when piercing screams sounded off behind them. "Damn those guys are loud." Naruto said causing the other people to flinch from imagining what the demon brothers must have gone through.

**(Gato's Hideout) (Ten Minutes Before)**

Gato walked in the hallway and stopped in front of the door that he knew occupied the **Kiri no Akuma**. He let his two bodyguards enter first before he did, for safety reasons. And as he thought one of his bodyguards dropped dead, with blood flying everywhere. The other was literally frozen in place, he sneered at this and said, "It looks like your demon brothers failed, what are you going to do about this?"

Zabuza is a male that has short brown hair, and black eyes. He wore bandages over his mouth and dark blue pants on, with no shirt. On his forearms and forelegs he wore cameo warmers that were white and blue. He wore his headband on his head sideways to the left. He was sitting on the couch just looking at his **Kubikiru Hōchō **before saying, "Haku, Taifu calm yourselves." Haku was a female that was wearing a white mask that had a red swirl in the middle of it, under it is a face of an angel. She has brown eyes and brown hair to match them, she had a least a small C-cup breast and an hourglass figure. She wore a blue battle kimono that had mesh under it. She had on a pair of regular shinobi sandals, and wielded a sword called **Kesshō Ryū**. She didn't wear a headband. Taifu was a male that had a lean build, he had white hair and silver eyes. He wore a white shirt and white pants. Over his right arm and going to the right side of his chest was armor. He wore white boots and had a necklace around his neck, at the end of it was a little swirl, like that of a typhoon. And he wielded a sword called **Kamikaze**. His headband was wrapped around his waist like a belt. "Its just a rat come to see us. Now rat, the demon brothers are nothing compared to these us, I'll just have to do everything myself. Haku, Taifu I can tell all ready that this is going to be a tough fight, I want both of you to be careful out there." he commanded as they all disappeared out the room.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto was getting suspicious about all this fog in the area, even if they were in water country he knew this fog had to be chakra controlled. But Anko was the one that gave the order as she appeared out of nowhere scaring team seven, even Sai. "Kakashi check with your **Sharingan **to see if there is chakra in this unnatural fog." Kakashi, who was trying to focus on his Icha Icha but the fog made it difficult to read, obeyed the order, telling himself that he was going to do it anyway. He lifted his headband and it was true that chakra was in the air.

Naruto had a weird feeling in his stomach at this, and when the fog suddenly started to turn to ice and rain down on them, he knew that something was up, he was the first out the boat, following Kakashi and Anko. Team seven jumped out the boat but suffered injuries due to the sharpness of the shards of ice falling down on them, they floated in the water, before Kakashi made hand seals and summoned three shadow clones that grabbed the floating Genins and ran to shore, while the real one grabbed an injured Tazuna and ran to shore. Unfortunately the boat driver was hit in the jugular vein and was bleeding to death.

Naruto and Anko followed Kakashi to shore when Naruto suddenly took out his sword and blocked a strike that was going for Anko's head. "You must be Nihongo Taifu the **Kaze Kama**, nice to meet you." Anko continued to run knowing that Naruto could take care of himself.

Taifu smirked at that and said, "You must be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the **Ketsueki Kitsune**, or would you prefer **Yurei Kitsune**, the same one that killed Kyoshiro and took his blade, the **Fenikkusu Gekido no Tsume**. Its nice to meet you too… brother."

**(With Anko)**

Anko was running, but was stopped by spikes made of ice coming out of the ground, almost impaling her, had she not dodged it. Anko saw a young girl walk out of the forest wearing a mask and got into her Taijutsu style, "Who are you?"

The girl just kept walking until she was ten meters away from Anko. "My name is Momochi Haku, the **Yuki no Hana**, now its your turn." She said as she to got into a Taijutsu stance waiting for the right time to strike.

Anko just stared at her before answering, "My name is Mitarashi Anko, the **Kage no Hebi**, now lets go." Anko said as she charged.

**(With Kakashi)**

Kakashi and his shadow clones carried the Genins and client when he heard the distinctive sound something flying. He and his shadow clones ducked down, barely escaping from being decapitated by the huge blade. He already knew he was in this by himself as he could tell that he has been separated from the others. The huge blade got stuck in a tree, and that's when a figure landed on the handle of it. "Well if it isn't Hatake Kakashi, the **Sharingan no Kakashi**, so I meet you in person huh."

Kakashi stared at his opponent, measuring him, "Well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the **Kiri no Akuma**, and member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. What is an A rank missing-nin doing here?"

Zabuza smirked under his bandages and said, "I'm here for the old man, now hand him over and none of your little Genins will get hurt." Kakashi responded by lifting his headband, showing his **Sharingan**. "Ooh the **Sharingan** so soon. I feel special." he said as he grabbed the handle to the **Kubikiru Hōchō** and jumped off of it, taking the huge sword with him, as he landed on the lake and saying **Kirigakure no Jutsu**.

**A/N: Well there you go for this chapter. I might or might not do all the fights as separate chapters, but if I do make them separate chapters I'll try and make them as epic as I can.**

**It's the introduction of Haku baby, I even added another character how do you like my OC, he's cool huh. And what did he mean by brother, you'll find out when they fight, which will be last, to build suspense. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.**

**So its going to be Zabuza vs. Kakashi, Anko vs. Haku, and finally Naruto vs. Taifu, his supposed "brother". And also for Haku and Taifu's sword descriptions, I'll do it in their fights.**

**(Ages)**

**Kakashi- 27**

**Zabuza- 26**

**Anko- 24**

**Sasuke- 13 **

**Sakura- 13**

**Sai- 13**

**Naruto- 14**

**Haku- 14**

**Taifu- 15**

**Naruto is fourteen because it was his birthday recently, NO EXCEPTIONS! **

**(Jutsu List)**

**Choujuu Giga (Super Beast Imitation Drawing)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Ninpou: Choujuu Giga is a Ninjutsu technique used by the mysterious ninja Sai. Gifted with much artistic talent, Sai can remove his special scroll and ink drawings on its surface. Forming the needed handseal he can then give life to the art, allowing it to spring off the page and obey his will.**

**Kensaku no Kokoro (Search The Mind)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Kensaku no Kokoro is a Genjutsu that does as the name says. It searches the mind for any kind of information. Simple as that- I made this.**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)**

**Rank: D**

**What it does: Kirigakure no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Hidden Mist ninja. The ninja causes the area surrounding their target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target**

**(Translations)**

**Nami no Kuni- Wave Country**

**Akuma Kyodai- Demon Brothers**

**Kiri no Akuma- Demon of the Mist**

**Kubikiru Hōchō- Decapitation Cleaver**

**Kesshō Ryū- Crystal Dragon**

**Kamikaze- Divine Wind**

**Nihongo- Japanese**

**Taifu- Typhoon**

**Kaze Kama- Wind Scythe**

**Ketsueki Kitsune- Blood Fox**

**Yurei Kitsune- Ghost Fox**

**Yuki no Hana- Snow Flower**

**Kage no Hebi- Shadow Serpent**

**Now your answers will be answered in the coming chapters and that is it for the poll let me show you again the results of the poll:**

**Stay alive, and goes to Konoha with Naruto and Haku- 60%**

**Should he die- 23%**

**Stay alive, but leaves Haku to go to Konoha alone- 17%**

**Thank you all for voting and don't forget to review…**

**Ja ne**


	13. Kakashi vs Zabuza

**Oh hello sorry it took so long, I had some things that concern my senior pictures for school, so I'm looking for a shirt to where, I have everything else and just need a crimson colored shirt to match my tie. Well I'm sure you don't want to here my problems so I'm back and I got a lot of questions to answer. But first Announcer Dude, you know what to do.**

**Announcer Dude: Yeah yeah Last Time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto and Anko get another mission, by one of their previous clients. They joined Team Seven on their first C rank mission, but they already know that its going to escalate to at least an A rank mission. The eventually run into the Demon Brothers, who fight with team seven for awhile, before Naruto gets bored and knocks them out.**

**They get interrogated the easy way and Anko later kills them. Now there on a boat and get a surprise attack. Team seven and Tazuna gets injured while the boat guy gets killed. Kakashi takes the injured to the shore. Shortly after that Anko and Naruto go after, I don't know why they waited, they just did.**

**Naruto then stops a sword strike that was going for Anko's head, and meets someone that calls him brother. Anko continues on and she meets someone that calls herself Yuki no Hana, which is Snow Flower if you didn't remember.**

**Back to Kakashi he meets with Zabuza, and gets ready to defend their client with his life. And that's where Jayjay left off. Back to you man.**

**Thank you man, and for Kakashi's fight its going to be different, and more in the reality about Jounin level fights. Because in Canon that was a pathetic fight compared to what he could really do.**

**I also decided to do the whole separate chapter thing so… yeah. Now to the questions**

**Vendetta419****: "**_**Yay the land of wave arc is here, and I'm glad later on Zabuza will be joining Naruto with Haku to Konoha later on. Question will The people of Konoha realize what they done when Naruto real last name come into light and if so will he forgive them for the hate?(I hope not)Will Inari still act the same like he did in the manga? and will Naruto break him out of his shell and become a hero for the people of the wave?"**_

**Response: The people of Konoha will try to make up for their mistakes but wont get the chance to, because Naruto will mostly be on missions, and thus Naruto will still hate them for it, he would still hate them if they had a chance to make up for everything. Yes Inari will act all depressed and everything and it would get on Naruto's nerves so much that he unintentionally helps Inari with his problem, and thus becomes a hero of Wave. Its going to be funny seeing the look on his face.**

**Ronin Kenshin****: **_**"good chappie one question though is naru still going to betry the leaf and if so what about anko will he betry her so many questions cant wait for the answers great work"**_

**Respnose: Yes Naruto will still leave the leaf, its going to be sometime after Sarutobi dies. He wont betray Anko because she will end up going with him, after seeing him leave. Because after you live the life they did they would want to cling to the things that made them happy. And for Anko that's finally finding a brother, not a blood brother, but a brother nonetheless. And P.S. if you had more questions you could have asked them.**

**MartinDeShade: **_**If they are that worried about Naruto attacking them or releasing the demon on his death, why didn't they just stuff him in prison? In fact what your Hokage would have done when he blackmailed him for an apartment. Too many things happen not only out of character for canon, but of your own characters, makes your story a bit have this many people against him really calls for some super!Naruto like some of those Venom or Alucard crosses. Yours is just very very well trained from an early age Naruto.**_

**Response: I would first like to say that this story is not like the Canon, this is an OOC story. It is my creation, and plus Naruto would of just released the Kyuubi anyway if he did go to prison, and then what, no more story. And this is a super Naruto, you actually think that he was only working on sword stances and ice jutsus, you have to think out side the box, so to speak, there are things about Naruto that I have yet to reveal. Just be patient, you'll get the answers to your questions in his fight that will come up, in chapter fifteen.**

**All you have to do is wait. Its only fair that Naruto can keep his secrets, you know, secret for a little while longer.**

**A/N: That's enough for the questions I will only do three people max, so its sort of a race to review to get your questions answered.**

**On another note its great that I got 25,000+ hits for my story and over a hundred reviews, I never thought that people would like this story so much, but still compared to others I'm still an amateur… enough of being sad I'm setting a goal I want to see if I can get over 200 reviews by chapter 20. That would be so awesome if that happens, so please review, it doesn't have to be long or anything. Now onward to the quote of the chapter.**

_The more steps you take forward the longer you see the path is ahead- this one is confusing if you don't know how to think, correctly._

**Well that was a longer than usual A/N, I hope your not mad or anything, now lets get to the story. First Fight… lets keep the name simple.**

**Betrayal Chapter Thirteen: Kakashi vs. Zabuza**

**(With Team Seven & Client)**

Kakashi glared at Zabuza as he kept the others behind him. As the mist covered the area he felt Zabuza releasing KI, "There are eight points on the human body that if hit will result in an instant death, the head, the jugular vein, the heart, the lung, the live-" Zabuza was interrupted when Kakashi raised his KI to counter act his own.

"Enough Zabuza quit hiding and come out and fight, stop being a cowar-" he would have continued but couldn't as he took out a kunai and stopped Zabuza's swing to take off his head. _'Thank Kami I added chakra or else my bones would be broken.'_ he thought as he kicked Zabuza back to the water. Apparently Zabuza didn't like being called a coward.

The Genin were shaking at all of the KI that was in the air, even Sai with his Root training to not show emotions, well he should go back because he was a little scared. _'This is ridiculous, even when Naruto was fighting Kakashi they weren't exuding this much KI. This must truly be how Jounins really fight each other. I must escape this somehow.' _Sasuke thought as he slowly reached for a kunai, as he grabbed it he froze.

"Sasuke don't worry, I wont none of you get anymore injured than you already are, just protect Tazuna as best as you can." Kakashi's voice rung out through the mist as Sasuke swallowed his fear and gripped his kunai and surrounded Tazuna with Sakura and Sai.

"Aw how sweet of you to give that speech of yours Kakashi, you nearly gave me a tear." Zabuza said sarcastically, laughing at the end. "I hope your finished though, I would love to carve out that Sharigan and hang it up on the end of my **KUBIKIRU HOCHO**!" he silently yelled as he appeared behind Kakashi, already swinging his cleaver at him, seeing his head fly off would have been cool, if a puff of smoke didn't block his vision temporary. "Shadow clone, when did you do that?" he didn't get his answer as Kakashi began pulling him underground. He thought quickly and stabbed is blade into the earth resulting in another puff of smoke coming out of the cracks. He then heard a jutsu, **"Doton: Doro ga Satsuei" **a half of dozen balls of mud flew towards him through the mist, he duck causing them to mist and he hefted his cleaver out of the ground and jumped towards the water, and ended the mist jutsu, not having a purpose anymore can do that.

"So you finally ended the jutsu, I was wondering when you would." Kakashi said from in front of his students, who were amazed at how their teacher handled the situation.

Zabuza just smirked, "Yeah I ended it, not because I had to, but because I wanted to. I decided I wanted to see your blood being spilt." he said as he did some hand seals and made water clones, "But first how about spilling the old mans blood." he said as he and the water clones charged towards them. Kakashi sliced through the water clones that got near him, some slipped by but were destroyed by some of Sai's drawing. No clones were left and also no sign of Zabuza. _'Where is he?' _he thought when he suddenly remembered what Zabuza had said at the beginning of the charge.

Kakashi turned toward Tazuna and appeared behind him just in time to stop a swing from Zabuza, who was generally surprised at this. "So you remembered huh,, well too bad." Zabuza said as he self dissolved into water, causing Kakashi, who was struggling a little against the weight of the cleaver, to topple forward enough for the real Zabuza to appear in front of him and knee him in the face, it was like an upper-knee-cut, nearly causing Kakashi to do a back flip, if he didn't kick Zabuza in the chin as he was flipping, giving everybody enough time to get away from the fight.

"I want you guys to take Tazuna away from here, take him to someplace safe, right now your only in the way." Kakashi said just a little harsh, holding his nose, grateful it was bleeding.

"Are you sure sensei, we could help." Sakura said but seeing his glare she knew that it was an order. "Hai sensei." she said as she grabbed Tazuna's hand and ran into the forest followed by Sai and a reluctant Sasuke.

Tazuna-san where is your house?" Sai asked the man as they were running.

"Its not far, just another mile and a half from here." he said as he continued to get dragged by Sakura.

**(Back with Kakashi)**

Kakashi seeing his students leave started to get serious, as he took a scroll out of his vest, and unsealed his White Light Tanto. "Now lets continue." he said as he charged toward Zabuza, and slashed at him. He missed, but he delivered more and more, overwhelming Zabuza a little at how fast he was going.

But he wasn't a part of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist for nothing as he kicked Kakashi away from him and swung his sword as Kakashi was flying away. His blade barely grazed Kakashi's chest, but it was a hit nonetheless, some blood seeped through the wound, but it was only a little.

The cut was so light that Kakashi didn't even feel it, as he landed and put his tanto away and did some hand seals. **"Raiton: Gian"** he said as he opened his mouth and a large bolt of lightning flew out of his mouth, heading towards Zabuza. Zabuza then cancelled the chakra flow to his feet and sunk in the water, the lightning bolt flying over him. He did hand seals in the water and said, **"Suiton: Daibakufu"** the lake water shot out towards Kakashi who took out the tanto again and yelled, **"Shiroi Kiba"** the white light then cut through the water coming after him.

Zabuza grew frustrated as he got back on top of the water, he grabbed his cleaver that he put back on his back, but decided he didn't want to use it yet, instead if did the **Kirigakure no Jutsu** again, causing the fog to come back. He could tell that he was a little winded after that, and wanted to make him more tired. He did more hand seals and thought, _**'Suiton: Suigadan.'**_

Kakashi was panting after using the wave of white light, but when he recovered he noticed the fog was back and nearby the water was twisting, like miniature whirlpools. The water then rose from them and came straight at him, he quickly ducked, the water collided right where his head would have been. He jumped back again sensing an attack, Zabuza missed his downward slice to cut Kakashi in two. Kakashi was a little tired from using his **Sharingan** for some time, but he could keep going for much longer after his training with it, but decided to deactivate it to conserve energy.

Zabuza was a little thrown off at seeing this, but saw it to his advantage, "Ha what happened to your **Sharingan**, why deactivate it?" he asked not dropping his guard.

"Don't worry about it, just don't hold back." Kakashi said doing hand seals **"Katon: Karyuu Endan"** he then blew out a huge jet of flames quickly heading towards Zabuza. Zabuza jumped in the air and did his own hand seals **"Suiton: Teppoudama" **he then blew out three bullets made of water.

Kakashi seen the bullets coming from the air and they were coming fast. He dodged the first and the second but in the process of dodging the third he got clipped in the shoulder, he was sent in the water, not deep but enough to have his body in there for a while. He emerged from the water to see a water dragon coming for him, "Oh Shit this is going to hurt." the dragon hit sending him back into the water.

Zabuza was getting a little annoyed, he hit Kakashi with that water dragon a full minute ago, so where was he. _'This isn't good, I've given him enough time, but I cant find him anywhere, I already checked under, and all around me. So where is he at.'_ he thought staying on the water knowing that going anywhere would put him in some kind of trap.

**(With Kakashi)**

Kakahsi was on shore, he had been on it for about thirty seconds and Zabuza still hasn't gone anywhere looking for him. He seen Zabuza look up, left, right, behind, and he even stuck his head in the water checking down. He sweat dropped at that, he also knew that soon his chakra would be felt so he made it sooner by doing some hand seals, _**"Raiton: Tabane Tsumu Genzai" **_he sent the lightning current into the water, and the water conducted it sending it everywhere.

Zabuza sensed the jutsu as soon as it happen and seen sparks flying all over the water heading everywhere, he didn't care about that except that he was in range of everywhere. He panicked and did hand seals quickly **"Suiton: Mizu no Hashira"** he said as a pillar of water rose beneath him and sent him in the air, the lightning still got him, but it wasn't as severe as it should have been. He landed on the shore and feel, he swore because he couldn't feel his legs. You could still see the sparks flying off of them, if you looked closely enough.

Kakashi couldn't believe it, the attack paralyzed him temporarily, but for how long he didn't know, but he had to act fast.

**(With Team Seven)**

They were running, following the directions of Tazuna, trying to find his house. They swore next time they see a bottle of sake in his hands they were going to kill him, or maim him. They knocked on another door, this time a man opened the door and asked, "Hello how may I help you?"

Sakura being the only one that would talk to these people stepped forward, "Uh hi can you tell me where this man's house is? The last three houses we've been to were very rude and slammed the door in my face." Sakura then glared at Sasuke who kept threatening to kill people if they didn't.

The man looked up and seen Tazuna, and nodded "Sure you go straight down that way and you'll finally see a house in front of a man-made lake. It's the only one over there so you cant miss it." the man said pointing to their right. Sakura thanked the man and he nodded his head as he watched them leave.

"See Sasuke, when you ask nicely they actually do what you say." Sakura told him.

"Hnn they would have eventually did it anyway, you cant disobey an Uchiha for long, we are of the elite you know." He said very smugly.

"Like it matters needle dick, if you haven't been threatening people we could already be at this man's house, and then on our way to help Kakashi." Sai said very apathetically.

Sasuke was starting to get angry again, "If you call me that one more time, I'm going to kill you."

Sakura hearing the threat pointed at Sai, "Sai quit, provoking Sasuke." she then pointed at Sasuke "And you quit threatening people, if I hear one more threat out of your mouth on this mission, then I'll kick your ass." Everyone backed away from her at her threat.

Sai though couldn't help it, the poor soul, "Jeez Sakura is it your time of the month or something?" KI filled the air answering his question, I think.

Tazuna though seen his house, and stopped Sai from getting pounded into the dirt, "Hey there goes my house, were finally here." Sakura stopped punching Sai in the ground and looked at the two story white painted house, looking happy and like she didn't just pound Sai into the ground.

Tazuna knocked on the door a few times, forgetting he had a key. A young women answered the door, "Hello what can I- father Oh your home I was so worried. What took you so long?" she asked hugging her father.

"These are some of the super awesome ninjas that helped me get here. We recently ran into some problems but the others stayed behind to fight them, and these right here brought me here, to safety. Kids this here is Tsunami, my daughter." Tazuna said waving his hand over the Genin and then to his daughter.

That's when Tsunami noticed their wounds, "Oh my Kami, what happened to you, your bleeding, come on to the kitchen and I'll clean you up. And don't bleed on my floor." she said with an edge to her sweet edge to her voice, showing that she wanted to help them but didn't want them to mess anything up in the process. They followed, hoping that none of the blood that was coming out of their small wounds would drip anywhere. It was mostly dried though so they didn't have anything to worry about.

**(Back with Kakashi)**

Kakashi was just finishing up his final seal when lightning danced around his lowered hand _**"Chidori"**_ he thought as he activated his **Sharingan **and ran towards the downed Zabuza.

Zabuza knew something was up as soon as he heard the sound of chirping birds. "Oh shit, **Doton: Doryuu Heki.**" the wall then lifted him up in the air, causing Kakashi, who thought he'll put the wall in front of him and not under him, to go through it like a hot knife goes through butter. Feeling was coming back to Zabuza's legs slowly, but fast enough to let him jump off the wall and back into the water, which had stopped conducting the electricity, and brought the mist back again.

Kakashi cursed at seeing his attack miss like that and said, "What the fuck man, back in the water, don't you get tired of that." Kakashi sighed as he did more hand seals starting to feel the chakra exhaustion creep in, **"Futon: Daitoppa" **getting rid of the mist.

Zabuza was also feeling the chakra exhaustion, but he still had enough to last a few more jutsus, "Lets finish this soon Kakashi." he started doing hand seals. Kakashi seen this and started coping. **"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"** they did the technique at the same time.

The water dragons rose from the water, and fought against each other, but Zabuza's went through Kakashi's and charged at him. But Kakashi wasn't on the shore anymore, he was running on the water with lightning crackling around his hand. **"Raikiri"** he yelled as he thrust his arm forward.

He didn't count on Zabuza doing hand seals just after the water dragon jutsu though, so when Zabuza said, **"Suiton: Daibakufu" **the water exploded outwards in front of both the shinobi rocking Zabuza and Kakashi backwards. The **Raikiri** still hit but it only gave him burns to his chest. Kakashi rocketed back to the shore, and hit his head on a tree, adding the wound to his chakra exhaustion. Zabuza blasted back to the other side of the lake and crashed into a tree, but went unconscious due to the chakra exhaustion.

It was safe to say that this fight resulted in a tie, and that's when demonic chakra erupted at the site of Naruto's fight. For him the battle was still raging on.

**(With Team Seven)**

After getting their wounds treated by Tsunami they were ready to tell their story. After they told her Tsunami was just thankful that her dad was home safe. "How come you don't go back out there and help your sensei, I'm sure he needs your help by now." She then said concerned for the safety of the others.

"I'm sure that he would've told us to continue guarding Tazuna to make sure that Zabuza didn't have any extra people out here to attack him, incase he didn't get to him first." Sasuke said speaking up from his spot on the wall.

"I agree with Sasuke on that, I say we just wait here for the others to get here after their fights." Sai said from his spot on the floor. There was only two couches in the house and Sakura took the single one, while Tsunami and Tazuna to the double.

"I just hope that Naruto and Anko are alright, they are the only ones that I worked with before. And also he sealed all the sake I had, I'm lucky I had a secret bottle taped to my thigh." He said before getting slapped in the back of the head by Tsunami.

"I thought I told you to quit drinking so much, is this how you want Inari to be acting when he grows up, I sure don't." she said scolding him. Sakura then asked her who Inari was, "Oh Inari, he's my son, but he's not here right now. He is in the village, getting some groceries I told him to go pick up. He should be here in another minute or so."

That is when they felt the power explosion caused by Naruto's demonic chakra, they felt the malice and hatred generated by such a power, "Oh Kami what was that, oh no Inari is still out there I hope he is all right."

**A/N: That is how Jounins are supposed to fight, well that's how I think there supposed to fight. What ever man, I would like to say this just to remind you these fights are going at the same time, so when Naruto starts using Akane's demonic chakra is when Zabuza and Kakashi's fight ends. And I'm talking about using the cloak and tails… so yeah.**

**That was a nice fight huh, I thought so too, it was nice and long and it had Kakashi and Zabuza really, really fight each other, straight up full power.**

**I also had to add the scenes with team seven to show their perspective on the things they did, I hope you liked it.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Doton: Doro ga Satsuei (Mud Shots)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Doro ga Satsuei is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Earth Element. After the user does the needed hand seals they will inhale, much like with wind jutsus, and use the earth chakra the collected in their lungs and shoot them out. Simple and effective.-I made this**

**Shiroi Kiba (White Fang)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: This is a Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu technique that is used with the Hakushoku-kō Chakura Sāberu, when slashed it emits a wave of white chakra that can cut through things, but not as sharp as wind.- I made this**

**Suiton: Suigadan (Water Fang Projectile)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Suiton • Suigadan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals to cause a nearby body of water to form a spinning drill.**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Katon • Karyuu Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.**

**Raiton: Tabane Tsumu Genzai (Shock Current)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Raiton: Tabane Tsumu Genzai is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Lightning Element. This jutsu is simple to do, all you have to do is the hand signs and put your hands on an object that is able to conduct electricity. The electricity will travel through what ever you put your hand on.-I made this.**

**Suiton: Mizu no Hashira (Pillar of Water)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Suiton: Mizu no Hashira is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Water Element. This is another simple jutsu to do, you must be near water to do this though. After the hand seals are finished the water near you just rises in the air, it could be used for offensive by making the enemy rise up in the air. It could be used as a defensive by blocking a jutsu like the Suijinheki. And it could also be used as an evasive maneuver, like seen in the fight.-I made this. **

**Chidori (Thousand Birds) and Raikiri (Lightning Edge)**

**Rank: A and S**

**What it does: Chidori (a.k.a. Raikiri) is a Ninjutsu technique developed by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. Chidori allows him to cut through any foe. It was given the nickname Raikiri after it was said Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. Chidori is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi's hand enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack.**

**After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, Kakashi uses his quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because his opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires the Sharingan he got from his best friend to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow him to predict any moves his opponent decides to make and send his strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day.**

**A/N: Damn that took me some time to do, well I'm done with this chapter now. Also don't forget people, review, I want to see if I can get two hundred reviews by chapter twenty. And it doesn't have to be long, just a review. Alright I said what I wanted to say and the only thing left to say is, what I say all the time…**

**Ja ne**


	14. Shadow Snake vs Frozen Flower

**Well I'm back start this thing off Announcer Dude.**

**Announcer Dude: I'm on it, Last Time on Betrayal:**

**Kakashi and Zabuza had a battle on epic proportions. It was intense to me, is what I'm trying to say. The fight started out with Zabuza blanketing the area in his mist, but Kakashi was okay with that, he wasn't called 'Inu' in the ANBU for nothing. But he also used his senses to tell him where Zabuza was hiding. He then foiled the former mist ninja's plan to get to his target while everybody was busy with his water clones.**

**Kakashi then sent the Genins away to take Tazuna home to safety, and that's when the fight went up a couple of notches. With Ninjutsu being thrown around the place, I'm sort of glad Kakashi sent the brats away, they would have gotten hit. Ha ha ha hah hah hah ahh ah that would have been sort of funny to me.**

**After some fighting Kakashi deactivates his Sharingan, surprising Zabuza that he would do that, in the middle of their fight. But of course he did it to conserve energy and chakra. The fight continued and Kakashi gets hit by a water bullet and gets sent into the water, I guess he should have had his Sharingan activated he could have dodged it.**

**After Kakashi, silently, swims to shore underwater he sends in an electrical current to shock the no eye-brow having former mist ninja. I know Jayjay should have made Kakashi taunt Zabuza with a no eye-brow joke, but its okay.**

**Zabuza escapes the shock, a little, and gets to shore safely, but on its way is Kakashi with a Chidori charged up. His legs were temporarily paralyzed by the lightning attack from earlier but he still escapes this attack by making an earth wall right below him to pick him up in the air. When I seen that I was like "Whoa that was cool." honest I did.**

**Then they go back on the water and fight using water now, it was obvious that Zabuza was more proficient in doing water jutsus one after the other, it was a good thing that he knew that or he would be dead, instead of knocked out, like Kakashi, suffering chakra exhaustion.**

**Then Naruto's fight is shown to have made him have to use Akane's demonic chakra, his battle went up some notches, with his opponent Taifu.**

**But what about Anko and Haku's fight well that's what this chapter is going to be about, so stay tuned and you'll find out.**

**Well thank you Dude but you took my line, well like he said this chapter his going to be about Anko and Haku, no cut scenes with team seven like last chapter, since it'll be the same as last chapter.**

**Have any of you read the latest Manga, with the truth about the Uzumaki Clan being the only Jinchuurikis for the Kyuubi no Yoko, I was tripping when I read that. And then Madara went and ripped the Kyuubi out of KUSHINA'S stomach, and set it loose on the village. That was even weird, and also did you know that Minato could send attacks threw time and space to a different area, without going with it, that was cool, I had to admit that.**

**And to be honest it didn't even look like the Kyuubi did a lot of damage to the village, it looked like it did all the damage the moment after he was summoned, but after that, everything else was mostly stopped by Minato. Well at least we now know the true story to how the Kyuubi got to the village, and the real reason why Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his son.**

**Its time for the Q & A**

_**Shadowapple42**_**: "**_**This was a very good chapter. One question who is this new guy Taifu? Is he going to be some one arc guy or is he going to be something more? Also, I think that people like the Hokage who have hated him since birth are beggining to change their views far too quickly. I mean, I have hated people for years and have no intention of forgiving them anytime soon. This is a LIFETIME of hatred, I don't see it being dissolved so way this is a very good chapter, and I cannot wait to see the other two fights."**_

**Response: First I would like to say that Taifu is going to be more then a one arc guy. You'll find out more about him later on in the story, don't be so quick to jump into things. Now everybody still hates Naruto, like the Hokage, he still hates Naruto, but since Naruto is doing a lot of high ranking missions, why get rid of him you know. And not to mention Naruto was the one that gave him the secret to defeating paperwork. The hatred is still there but Sarutobi has suppressed it for the good of the village. Naruto is like the Kobe of Konoha, it wouldn't be good to get rid of the person doing most of the work just because you hate him**

**DarkFox2****: "**_**I've read a bit and i will continue to read. There's a good story you have for sure but at one point you must choose what the genre you want this story to take. Not in terms of Naruto's personality but in terms of the overall feel of the fic. Is it all serious or is it with comedy. You can't mix them. Pick one. If Naruto is dark then you should stray towards seriousness. That means you must improve the vocabulary to be more militaristic. Also improve the dialogue of the characters. Like in Chapter 1 Gamabunta refused to fight Kyuubi in a comedic manner. A big no no in a serious fic such as this. Gamabunta is the boss of the legendary toads. Give him honor. of course he will fight the Kyuubi. He has pride! Anyways stuff like that. I'm sorry if I'm being critical but I see much potential in this to be a great fic. Anyways Ja neDarkfox2"**_

**Response: Will be a serious fic, its just that it hasn't gotten all the way there. I will try to improve their dialogue to fit the growing seriousness of the fic, but its not going to be easy for me being new to the whole story writing thing. And the thing about Gamabunta I just had to do that, I mean how would you react when you are summoned to fight, not only a Bijuu, but also the strongest of them. It could have been his last fight ever for all we know. I understand that he is the boss to a clan of legendary toads but that is what he is a boss and not a Bijuu, he has honor that's why he wanted to give Minato a last drink kind of thing. And I bet he is real prideful that he went up against the strongest of the Bijuu and survived, not many summons can say that.**

**Axel yamamoto****: "**_**Hello Jay-sama!the name Axel Yamamoto it is very nice to review youre YOUTHFULL STORY!(Gai:YOSH!Axel-kun flame of youth burn brightly)hehehehe sorry couldnt help it...anyway sorry if i only review now no hard feeling right?anyway the chapter are good but...its a litle short no ofense but the chapter are still good...anyway i have some some of youre OC going to be a big part of the story? saide Naruto going to leave Konoha right is he going tomake a new vilage? this story Naruto will have Harem or not?(if you already mention it somewhere then sorry for asking)well there the question anyway i got to go so good luck and update soon!(im really sorry if i ofend you or there are any wrong spealing)"**_

**Response: It depends what kind of OC I make, like Taifu, he will be a big part of the story, but that's all I'm saying about him. Naruto will leave the village, but he will not make his own, remember I'm still new at being an author. And lastly no Naruto will not have a harem just two people, Akane and Haku that's it. And since you wanted me to update here you go, chapter fourteen ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. And no you didn't offend me with your spelling, everybody makes mistakes.**

**Vendetta419****: **_**"Oooh this chapter was kick ass, I mean both the term, and the movie lol. But anyway I enjoyed this chapter alot however I looking forward to Naruto's fight. I'm glad to see that certain events is being played different from the canon. I am also pleased that you answer my review questions through your updated chapter yay lol. So Naruto will still become a hero to land of wave, in my opinion that is a good thing. All the hell he been through in Konoha, right now he need some good things to happen for him. Damn I wonder how Gato will die? same death or something different? No forget that will we see more interaction between Naruto and Haku for couple of more chapters before the big fight on the bridge(if it still going to happen?)?"**_

**Response: KICKASS REFERENCE LOVE IT! Gato will die someway I haven't thought of yet, and Naruto will have some alone time with Haku, he he he he he, and if I do the big fight on the bridge, it'll be different than canon's version.**

**I know that I said that I was only going to do three at a time, but I just had to put this last one up here, because it was funny and I get to say 'Kickass reference love it'**

**Now it's the quote of the chapter**

_You must master the basics to master the technique- maybe from another story, which I don't own._

**P.S. I would like to say that some people have been telling me to chill with the bold and not to bold every Japanese word, and I would like to say that, if you were to go to the first chapter at the beginning, what does it say that I would do. don't worry I'll wait…... It told you that I would bold the jutsus, and what are the Japanese words doing in the story, their the jutsus. So ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha their so I'm not going to stop the bolding of the jutsus. But if your talking about the nickname bolding then I'm not going to stop that either because its cool to have nicknames bolded. There I said everything I needed to say now…**

**I'll start it right after they introduce themselves, then its on to the fight.**

**Betrayal Chapter Fourteen: Shadow Snake vs. Frozen Flower**

**(With Anko)**

Anko stayed in her stance after Haku got in hers, after the introductions were in order. But she had one more thing to say before the fight started. "Before we start this fight, I have a question."

Haku didn't get out of her fighting stance, thinking it was a trap to make her lower her guard, but she did answer back. "You may ask your question, but after that no more talking." she said using her chakra, to make the air cold. It brought the fog back, and it was as cold as the country of snow.

Anko shivered but didn't let it show that she was cold. "Alright, how does a girl like you end up working with a man like Gato." she said raising her chakra levels.

Haku thought about the question and decided to answer anyway, there was no harm in that. "I ended up working with Gato, because my master needs money, that's all you need to know, and that's all I'm telling you." Haku said as she did some hand seals, and said **"Hyouton: Hokkyoku no Kisetsu" **as she said that she slammed her hands on the floor, and pulsed her chakra 360 degrees around her in a range of one hundred meters.

As the pulse of chakra went on, Anko was jumping back after seeing things start to freeze after being in contact with the chakra. After it was done she went back and seen Haku waiting for her while standing on the icy grass.

Anko tried not to panic after seeing that she was now at a disadvantage. She thought like a Special Jounin should and processed her choices. She then did some hand seals and called out, **"Katon: Hibashiri"** she blew out flames that landed on the floor and raced for Haku and surrounded her, and converged in the middle, resulting in an explosion of fire.

As the fire died down Anko seen a pile of burnt ash. She grinned "Well that was easier than I thought." she said as she rubbed her hands against each other, now visibly shivering.

"You actually thought that was enough to get rid of me." said a voice from behind her. Anko slowly turned around still shivering. What she saw, was not what she was expecting to happen. She saw Haku rising from the ice, like she was in an elevator. She sighed seeing her breath in the air.

"Honestly, I wanted it to, because it is fucking freezing out here." she said rubbing her hands more. "Well what other way to warm ones self than a good old fight." she said charging the ice user, taking out some kunai.

Haku took out some senbon needles and threw them at Anko, trying to slow her down. Anko blocked them and kept going, it was when she was in range that she slashed at Haku.

Haku dodged and slashed back, it was like this for awhile. Them going on the offensive and defensive repeatedly. Until they clashed their weapons together in a battle of strength. "Your pretty strong, for someone of your gender and age. But not strong enough." Anko said as she began to push Haku back.

"Whatever, one doesn't need strength when they have speed." Haku said backing up faster then Anko was pushing, causing Anko to tilt forward. Haku then slammed her feet on the floor, causing spikes of ice to rise below Anko. Everything went in slow motion for Anko as she fell. She landed on the spikes but instead of blood, it was wood chunks that flew through the air. _'Hmm a seal less substitution, as expected of someone of her caliber.'_

Kunai flew through the air heading towards Haku's position from everywhere around her. She did hand seals and slammed her hands on the ground, silently saying, **"Hyouton: Hyoga no Josho" **the glacier rose from under her, taking her up in the air. The kunai hit the glacier and the exploding notes on the handles exploding breaking the glacier. But Haku didn't miss a beat and did more hand seals, **"Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu"** the broken ice turned into wolves made of ice that ran down the partially broken glacier. They got to the bottom and searched for Anko, sniffing for her scent. They found her as the ran to the west of the glacier.

But before the got to the forest the were melted by a fire dragon, that continued to the glacier, the glacier melted and Haku jumped off, landing away from the melting ice. The fire went out revealing Anko in the middle, where there were no flames, holding her hands out. "Yeah this is what I'm talking about, heat, oh how I've missed you." this got on Haku's nerves a little on how she was so casual about the fight, but she calmed down after some deep breathes.

The masked ice user did some single handed hand seals. After that she stomped on the ground and held out her hands, **"Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou"** the broken ice flew off the ground and then flew at Anko. The purple haired seductress finished the hand seals she was doing and said, **"Doton: Doryuu Heki"** the earth beneath the ice rose up and blocked the icy needles that were heading towards her.

And then jumped to her side to see Haku running at her with her sword drawn. It was an elegant blade she hasn't seen before. It was a ninja-to that was an icy blue color, it had a dragon coil around the sheath from the bottom to the hilt, the dragon look to be made of diamonds or crystals. It was design for the blade to come out of the mouth of the dragon. The hilt was wrapped in the same icy blue color as the sheath, and the guard was a bronze circle with a big cross-like bar going through it. And the blade was the same as the dragon coiled around the sheath. You would think that when it hits something it would break on contact, but no just like the dragon coiled around the sheath, this blade was as hard as a diamond.

But Anko didn't let this scare her she pulled out a kunai and clashed it against Haku's sword and watched as her kunai nearly shattered on contact, with the icy blade. Even though it almost shattered it still held on, thanks to Anko adding some chakra, but the chill was getting to Anko. She pushed Haku off and quickly threw the freezing kunai at Haku, when her hand started to show signs of ice being on it.

Haku let the hastily thrown kunai fly right by her, "You like one of **Kessho Ryu's **ability? Its called **Osoroshii Sesshoku**, what ever it touches begins to feel cold and starts to freeze. Of course I could quicken the speed of the freezing, but where's the fun in that." the brunette said as she smirked behind her mask.

Anko was warming her hands using fire natured chakra and praised Haku and the awesomeness of her sword's ability. "that is an awesome ability to have, I wish I had something like that, but all I have are those." she said pointing to Haku's midsection.

Haku was confused and when she looked down she seen, like three poisonous vipers, one of them was coiled around her stomach, another one was coiled around her chest, and the last was around her neck. She tried not freaking out, as she watched how each of their fangs were dripping venom, and ready to bite her. She was shocked that she didn't feel them sliver its way up there and get in the position to bite her, especially the one on her neck. She knew that without the warning she would have never known. _'I guess she has the name __**Kage no Hebi**__ for a reason.'_ she thought as she took a deep breath and her body and the snakes froze.

Anko was dumb founded as she watched Haku walk out the back of the self made ice sculpture. "Whoa, what the fuck was that? That was one of the most miraculous shit I have ever seen, and I have seen some pretty incredible things." she said as she dismissed the vipers, making them puff away.

Haku sweat dropped as she listened to this and spoke, "Maybe we can get a little more serious here." _'I'm having trouble feeling Zabuza's chakra, its getting lower. Maybe Hatake Kakashi was a little too much for him. Please be okay father.' _she thought as she got ready to fight again.

Anko wasn't just standing there while Haku was thinking, she was digging through her trench coat looking for one of her special scrolls. After finding it she unsealed what was inside. Out came a weird looking knife, she grabbed it and held it in a reverse grip. The blade went to the end of her elbow, showing its length.

The handle was covered in the scales of a black mamba, and the blade's edge was serrated (much like Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpokto, which I don't own.) and the tip was dripping paralysis poison, Anko liked to torture people remember. At the end of handle was a ring much like the end of a kunai's handle. On the blade there were seals protecting it from anything that might directly harm the weapon itself. It basically has an indestructible seal on it, it was put on by Naruto himself, before it was given to her.

When Haku was finished thinking she noticed the weird serrated knife in Anko's hand. "What kind of knife is that?" she said looking at its features and especially the poison dripping off the tip of it. She didn't know what kind of poison it was, but she didn't want to find out the hard way.

"Oh this, this is just something I got from by brother, its cool huh. He got it for me a week after I moved in with him, its called **Hebi Kosho**." she said whirling the knife around, expertly. "Now enough of the talking lets have some fun." she said charging Haku and clashing her knife against the icy blade. Haku tried to freeze it but found that she couldn't, due to the seals shining all over the poisoned blade. Anko then moved the knife quickly causing Haku to move her blade with it, leaving her guard open, Anko then spun around the recovering Haku and slashed her knife towards her left arm. It hit, but only enough for the tip, because Haku moved out of the way, leaving with minimum damage and an arm on its way to being paralyzed.

She landed on the ground, scowling under her mask. She then swung her sword horizontally saying, **"Shimo Nami"** a wave of ice was sent at Anko.

Anko did hand seals, seeing the wave coming with no escape possible and thought, _**'Katon: Hi no Kabe"**_and she then blew fire at the ground right in front of her. And the fire went and exploded straight up, creating a wall of fire, just in time to block the wave of ice. She then did more hand seals and thought, _**'Doton: Doro ga Satsuei'**_ and blew out the mud which caught on fire adding to the damage that Haku was sure to endure if she got hit with one of them, and there were six of them in total, and they were going fast.

Haku seen the projectiles being launched through the wall of fire and knew she had to get out of there. It was hard to do with a paralyzed arm, but she managed to make an ice mirror and jump in, she then reappeared in a prearranged ice mirror that was made twenty meters away from where they were fighting. "Woo that was close." the mirror from before was already destroyed as soon as she went in. _'I didn't think there was anybody, other than Taifu and Zabuza, that could break my ice mirrors.'_ she partially healed her arm, of the poison, it wasn't much but it was enough to let her do a long sequence of hand seals. She then slammed her hands on the floor, causing the snow to float in the air. The snow was about fifteen feet off the floor.

Anko was searching for Haku's chakra signature ever since she disappeared in that ice mirror. She then felt a slight influx of chakra to her east and ran in that direction. As she got there she seen Haku finish hand seals and slam her hands on the floor causing the snow to float in the air. She knew that she should stop it before it was finished and got to it, she did hand seals and called out, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** and blew out a big fireball that was sent at Haku and her forming ice.

But it was too slow as the ice formed into a five tailed fox made of ice. The fox, seeing the danger, quickly grabbed Haku with one of its tails and jumped out of the way. They landed and Haku was put down, but she wasn't down for long as she jumped onto the fox's back and dug in her battle kimono and took out a seal tag, the size of an exploding tag. Except this wasn't an exploding tag, it was a chakra giving seal. It was so that she wouldn't have to continuously give it chakra to keep it active. The seal had enough chakra in it to fill up an Elite Jounin's reserves. This technique already put Haku's reserves to that of an average Chuunin, she was down to half of her chakra.

Haku got out of her crouch and the five tailed snow fox charge at the surprised Special Jounin. Anko jumped out of the way of the elephant sized snow kitsune. "How the hell did you come up with a technique like this." she said as she cut the tip of the tail that tried to smack her, she then watched as it regenerated it using the surrounding elements. "See that's not right, and it's a fox. You should really meet my brother, he's like the king of foxes." she said still dodging the attacking fox, that was now trying to take a bite out of her. And since she wasn't given enough time to do hand seals she couldn't summon anything to help.

Haku was getting frustrated that her kitsune couldn't bite the purple haired Special Jounin. "Do you mean that one boy with the crimson, black, and blonde hair. He's the one that has those cute whiskers on his cheeks. I hope Taifu doesn't kill him, he can go a little over board sometimes." she said looking up dreaming about the wonders of whiskers.

After she said that an explosion of crimson demonic chakra shot into the sky, and with the chakra came a massive amount of KI. Both, Anko and Haku were rendered to their knees and having trouble breathing properly, because of the amount of KI in the air.

"I don't think Naruto is having any problems." Anko said catching her breath after the KI went down a little. "I think we should check out the fight though, I never want to miss one of my brothers fights if he's going full power. That Taifu must be really something to make Naruto use Akane's chakra. Our fight is now postponed, we'll get our rematch later, agreed." Anko said putting her knife in its sheath that she had for it when it was out of its seal. The sheath was ordinary, if you didn't count that it was matching the handle of the knife, covered in black mamba scales.

Haku nodded and the fox stopped attacking, "Who is Akane is she some sort of seal or something?" she said asking Anko and taking the seal off of the kitsune and using the chakra inside of it to rejuvenate her reserves.

"Akane is a **Bijuu**, Naruto holds inside of him the infamous **Kyuubi no Yoko**." Anko said with pride at the power her brother had at his disposal.

"Wait your brother is the **Jichuuriki **for the strongest **Bijuu**, and he's using all the power he could control. Oh no Taifu please be okay." Haku said watching Anko disappearing in a column of rising snakes. She then followed suit by an ice flower growing around her, and then shattering with her disappearance.

**A/N: I'm done and that was a good fight while it went on. And you now know why she is call Yuki no Hana. That was some good fighting in my opinion, and let me tell you being an amateur for fight scenes, it was really hard to write Anko's fight. So I gave her what I'm most certain were her elemental affinities, Fire and Earth. I should have made her use snakes more, but with the cold environment I don't think they would be any help.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Hyouton: Hokkyoku no Kisetsu (Arctic Seasons)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Hokkyoku no Kisetsu is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Ice Element, by mixing both the Wind and Water Elements while doing hand seals. After the user is done they will slam the hands on the floor, and pulse their chakra in a dome like shape. The chakra will spread and freeze anything it touches, until the user deems that enough of the area was frozen. Even though Haku could make ice without water being nearby, it made it easier to do her jutsus.- I made this, but got the idea from ****Elredar Skylance**** with his jutsu Endless Winter.**

**Katon: Hibashiri (Running Fire)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Katon • Hibashiri is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. he will use to generate jets of fire which will race towards his target and surround them. The only thing I added was the explosion of fire.**

**Hyouton: Hyoga no Josho (Rising Glacier)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Hyoga no Josho is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Ice Element. After mixing the Wind and Water elements while doing hand seals, the user while slam their hands on the floor, causing a glacier to rise from the ground.- I got this from ****Elredar Skylance****, unknowingly as I only used one chapter of ice jutsus from him. But when I seen the name looked so familiar I went to his other chapters and found it in one, so I'm giving him credit.**

**Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Hyouton • Rouga Nadare is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. After mixing the Wind and Water elements while doing hand seals, an avalanche of snow will rain down towards the user's opponent. As the snow slides down, it will coalesce into large snow wolves. These wolves can follow the user's bidding and attack his opponent.**

**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou (A Thousand Flying Needles of Death)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Sensatsu Suishou is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Haku's bloodline. Unlike every other hand seal, Haku is able to create the technique by forming hand seals on only one hand. To create the needles, Haku forms the needed hand seal and then kicks water into the air with her foot. The water then rises into the air and takes the form of a thousand needles. These needles then come raining down on her target.**

**Katon: Hi no Kabe (Wall of Fire)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Hi no Kabe is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After doing the hand seals the user will blow the fire out at the ground in front of them. This technique was designed for the fire to shoot up in the air after contact with anything. -I made this**

**Gobi no Yuki Kitsune (Five Tailed Snow Fox)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Gobi no Yuki Kitsune is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Ice Element. After mixing the Wind and Water Element while doing hand seals, Haku will slam her hands on the ground, causing the snow to rise about fifteen feet in the air. After some time it will form into an elephant sized five tailed fox made of the snow. This jutsu can only be used with Arctic Seasons. Well it can be made without it, but it helps to already have something to make it with. This technique is just like a summon, as the fox has intelligence just like any other person, that and the size is why it's a S rank jutsu. But unlike summons it needs a chakra giving seal tag thing, to keep it active. -I gladly made this masterpiece.**

**(Translations)**

**Osoroshii Sesshoku- Chilling Contact**

**Hebi Kosho- Snake Bite**

**Shimo Nami- Frost Wave**

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank ****Elredar Skylance ****for letting me use some of his techniques and giving me ideas to make my own. Skylance if your reading this I would like to say thank you again ^_^ now back to business.**

**I know your wondering how the snakes could go around Haku like that, without her feeling it. Well since her name is Kage no Hebi, meaning Shadow Viper, I think you can figure out your own ways. Buy incase you cant I'll give you the reason, snakes have shadows, so they use their shadows to make sure that their prey don't feel them on them and get freaked out. I know this isn't true, but since its my story it is, I mean Naruto gave her the name because of this.**

**Lets see is there anymore to say, except, pretty good so far with the reviews. One more thing did you notice that Naruto using Akane's chakra was the finishing point in these fights, its because if I go any further, I will end up revealing secrets meant for the next chapter.**

**Oh and speaking of next chapter don't expect that for a while or so, because I'm going to be making it epic and stuff. It'll end up putting Naruto's fight with Kakashi to shame, and the next chapter will have some cut scenes of the demonic chakra explosion from point of views from different people, because its that huge. And do you honestly believe that only Nami no Kuni felt the explosion of chakra, no everybody felt it. You'll see when it hits the site.**

**P.S: Come on guys REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO HIT THAT MARK! I'm sorry for having to yell at you but I need you to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please I'll give you gold….. Okay no gold but I'll say thank you, alright peace out, I mean…**

**Ja ne**


	15. Brothers Collide

**I'm back and I'm black… deal with it. But back to what ever I was thinking… I forgot. Oh yeah I remember now, but first Announcer Dude, go on and do your job.**

**Announcer Dude: alright you don't have to yell at me. Last Time on Betrayal:**

**Last chapter was a fight between Haku and Anko, it was pretty good in my opinion. We finally get to see some ice release in this fight and let me tell you they were pretty great.**

**During the fight Anko showed her skill in both fire and earth jutsus. She also showed why she is called the Kage no Hebi, let me tell you this, I never want to be her target after seeing this fight.**

**After multiple Ninjutsu were thrown around and Haku escapes from almost getting burnt, she then does what I expect to be her most powerful technique a fifteen foot tall, five tailed snow fox, that has an intelligence of its own and its own chakra supply, courtesy of a chakra giving seal on a explosive tag size piece of sticky paper.**

**Then Naruto gives off an explosion of demonic chakra, which practically scares the hell out of everyone in the area, and even ones not in the area, which we will find out this chapter.**

**Thank you again Announcer Dude, like he said you'll find out what has been happening in Naruto's fight with his so called "brother" in this chapter.**

**Right about now will be where I do the Q and A but I want to keep the A/N short and sweet.**

**But I'm keeping the quote, now for the quote of the day:**

_It takes respect to get respect- my personal motto_

**Alright I took enough of your time and I bet your wanting to read this chapter so here you go. I'll start in the beginning.**

**Betrayal Chapter Fifteen: Brothers Collide**

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto and Anko followed Kakashi to shore when Naruto suddenly took out his sword and blocked a strike that was going for Anko's head. "You must be Nihongo Taifu the **Kaze Kama **(Wind Scythe), nice to meet you." Anko continued to run knowing that Naruto could take care of himself.

Taifu smirked at that and said, "You must be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the **Ketsueki Kitsune **(Blood Fox), or would you prefer **Yurei Kitsune **(Ghost Fox), the same one that killed Kyoshiro and took his blade, the **Fenikkusu Gekido no Tsume** (Burning Phoenix's Talon). Its nice to meet you too… brother." this brought a confused look to Naruto's face as he pushed Taifu back off of his sword.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not your brother, and how the hell do you know me?" Naruto said getting into his Kenjutsu stance, the **Shizuka-Ken **(Silent Blade). This style was taught to him by Akane, when he got the sword.

"Oh you cant tell, who I am, I'm hurt. But to clear things up I am your brother, I am the **Jinchuuriki **for the **Rokubi no Taka** (Six Tailed Falcon), his name is Umo and he told me about you being the container to the **Kyuubi no Yoko**. After that day I just had to fight you." Taifu said getting into his stance the **Kaze no Funsai **(Crushing Wind).

Neither of them moved as the wind picked up blowing their hair to the west, when a fish jumped out of the water time seemed to slow down. As it descended back down, time slowed down even further, until it hit and that is when the disappeared in a burst of speed, until the reappeared in the middle. They grinded blades for a while before jumping back and doing it again. Naruto saw Taifu's blade disconnect from his and come for his head, he ducked and swung upwards intent on cutting Taifu up the middle.

Taifu seen this and quickly jumped back. Once he landed he sped towards Naruto, he then tried to stab Naruto straight threw his heart.

Naruto seen this and parried the blow letting the other blade slide along his, he then roundhouse kicked Taifu in the ribs, sending him tumbling across the water. Naruto not letting up charged at the skipping body. He jumped in the air and sailed down on Taifu cutting his head off.

Well it would have happened if Taifu didn't bring his sword up to block it, but the force from it all sent him in the water. Naruto knew with Taifu's complete mastery of the wind element that he could stay down there for a long time by continuously circulating his lungs with wind chakra. So he sheathed his sword at his hip and did some hand seals. **"Suiton: Pirania no gakkō" **he put both hands on the water's surface and from each finger came out a piranha made of water. The quickly found Taifu slowly doing hand seals before putting his arms in front of him.

'_**Suiton: Suichu no Hariken'**_ he thought as the water swirled around him and shot towards the surface. Naruto felt the slight chakra spike and quickly ended his jutsu and jumped out of the way of the attack. And good thing he did too because water burst in the air in a swirl that would have launched him quite far in the air. And even for a split second he could see Taifu at the bottom of the lake, with the big hole it had. He landed just in time to see Taifu rocket out of the water and he too landed on the water. "Oops I put too much chakra in that, it was supposed to just make a whirlpool, to bring you in the water."

Naruto and Taifu charged at each other again, and slice each other as they passed. Naruto in the shoulder and Taifu across his cheek. Taifu quickly turned around and swung his sword saying **"Futon: Jaakuna Kaze"** blades of black wind flew towards Naruto. He knew these blades of wind were dangerous, so he didn't try to counter it but jumped high in the air, avoiding the attack all together as the blades cut down some trees and disappeared.

Naruto did hand seals and thought, _**'Katon: Shinku no Hai Ryu' **_as he inhaled and exhaled a dark crimson colored ash dragon, which flew at Taifu.

Bui Taifu wasn't scared one bit as he started spinning on top of the water, thinking, _**'Futon: Taifu Setsudan' **_this was much like the Hyuuga's Rotation technique, but unlike the Hyuuga's rotation, he didn't have to continue spinning to keep it up, but it did have a time limit and that was five seconds.

The ash dragon flew over the sphere of wind and up in the air and came back down, just in time for the five second interval to be over. It crashed into the waiting Taifu. There was an explosion of ash and water, Naruto covered his eyes, using his arms, waiting for the wind to subside.

When it did he seen Taifu crouched on his knees with the top half of his clothes burned and wet and the same time. Blood leaked from both of his forearms, as they took the brunt of the attack when he held them up for last second protection. But they were also healing up quickly, due to his demon. **"How come you didn't go in the water to protect yourself from that, what did I say before you started this fight?" **Umo asked his container, hating how reckless he could be sometimes.

'_You told me to be careful and not to underestimate him. But how the hell was I supposed to know that he would know about the weakness of the attack.' _Taifu fired back, but he didn't have time to talk as he had to dodge a punch by one of Naruto's clones. Taifu swung back and hit making the clone explode launching him back again, blood now coming out of his hand.

'_Alright enough of this, time to get serious.'_ Taifu got up and spiked his chakra releasing his air resistant seal and ripping off the rest of his burnt shirt. He kept releasing chakra and disappeared, him and his chakra.

Naruto didn't know what happened but he knew that Taifu was moving extremely fast, to not be making the water move in any way. Taifu appeared in front of him in the air with wings of chakra behind him, he had been gliding along the water around Naruto for a couple of seconds before striking, he punched Naruto right in the face, causing him to skip along the water. He disappeared again, when Naruto quickly got up.

This time Naruto blocked the strike aimed at his face, with both of his hands. They floated there in that position what seemed like hours, but it had only been a couple of seconds. Naruto seeing the opportunity did one of those over the head soccer kicks, and kicked Taifu in one of his ribs breaking it courtesy of the steel on the bottom of his boots. He now knew that Taifu had focused on speed and not strength, but the speed at which he was going put more force then he had imagined as he nursed his bruised hand. **"Aw is my baby okay, you want me to kiss it for you?" **Akane asked her mate. Naruto nodded his head. **"Alright later, after this, don't let up your assault either, Umo always would try to blow my dress up back in the day. Knock him one for me."** She asked again. Naruto nodded seriously, nobody did that to his mate, he didn't care that this happen hundreds of years ago.

Naruto released his gravity seals and made a shadow clone which took his jacket to the shore, not wanting to waste chakra though he used the chakra in his five ring seal. Lightning then danced around his body before converging around his hands. He then said lightly, **"Raiton: Inuzuma Ken"** he sensed Taifu behind him and quickly turned around and punched his fist against Taifu's wind covered fist. The clash of elements made a small explosion, which threw both of them back twenty feet.

They got up but Naruto spoke, "Did you know, my father was a real genius in lightning jutsus, this is one of his creations right here" he said as he flew through hand seals. Taifu not knowing what to expect put a cloak of wind around his body and jumped in the air and did his own hand seals.

"**Raiton: Kaminari Ryū no Tatsumaki""Futon: Kaze Ryū Arashi"**

They yelled as they launched their jutsus, the head of a lightning dragon shot up towards Taifu, with the rest of its body being a tornado.

And a Wind dragon flew down towards Naruto from the clouds above with some of the clouds coming down with it.

The two dragons hit and exploded, in a flurry of sparks and blowing wind. Naruto then changed the element seeing as the lightning one was going empty after using a jutsu as big as that. He switched to earth, **"Doton: Ishi no Ude" **grey coloring started crawling up his arms from his hands, until both arms were grey.

Taifu landed on the water and charged at Naruto, meeting him in the middle and started exchanging punches and kicks. He was being careful of his now grey arms, he punched one in the beginning and he swore some of his finger bones cracked. He hit Naruto in the face and Naruto hit him in the ribs, again, and they both flew back a couple of feet. Taifu was really feeling the pain in his ribs as three of them snapped. Umo was complaining about having to heal his container before he got more injured.

Naruto was fixing his nose, which had broken, and released his jutsu, making his arms their regular tanned color. _'Since he's a Jinchuuriki, I cant do any Genjutsu. Hmm what to do, what to do.' _he got it when he seen him stand to back up.

He did hand seals, **"Suiton: Mizu no-"** he didn't get to finish as Taifu appeared in front of him and gave him an uppercut, making him float in the air, about five feet above the water, time slowed down as Taifu, jumped and did a front flip in the air and giving Naruto an ax kick in the ribs, sending Naruto in the water, deep.

Time returned to Naruto when he was hit into the water. He knew that he messed up trying to do a long sequence of hand seals so close to someone that had a lot of speed. He still got angry at himself and rocketed up out of the water and high in the air, his eyes looking at Taifu with controlled rage in them. He did quickly did hand seals, **"Katon: Kuro Kasai Fenikkusu Okotta"** he fired a black phoenix out of his mouth, it screeched as it flew towards an amazed Taifu.

"**HURRY UP YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE AMAZED RIGHT NOW!" **yelled Umo as the phoenix got closer. Taifu let himself sink in the water while he was doing hand seals, **"Suiton: Chō Idaina Mizu no Bakuhatsu"** even though he used wind a lot he was still from Kirigakure and thus still had a pretty powerful affinity for water. The explosion of the water cooled down the black phoenix a little but it still got him and exploded, sending him into the water again, well whatever water was left, from all of the steam in the air, most of the water had been evaporated by the strong black flames. But the water was coming back from the rest of the ocean or lake, or whatever they're in.

Naruto landed on the now full thing of water and shook his head from Jigoku's praise on using his technique so flawlessly. **"I'm just saying, it makes me proud to see you progressing so far in utilizing my abilities so quickly."** he said whipping a tear from his eye. _'Okay Jigoku I get it, dang now let me concentrate on this, its not over yet.'_

This time it was Taifu that jumped out of the water and up high in the air, but the difference between Naruto's was that he was cloaked in his demon's chakra. He had white chakra surrounding him, and he had white chakra wings behind him. Looking lower you could see two tails of demonic chakra, going at three tails. Wow he made him pretty angry or desperate to use some of his demons chakra. "Is this a challenge, he cant be serious right, he must be out of his mind trying to intimidate me like this. But I'll play with him and see if I can go toe to toe with one of my own, using their demons." he drew his sword and watched as Taifu did the same in the air. _'Hmm he seems to be in control and not just going on rage.'_

"**Or both."** both Jigoku and Akane said at the same time. He then watched as the chakra of the wings behind Taifu converged in him for a second, and then real wings of a falcon burst out of his back, they were white with black on the end of the feathers, they were long and pointy, they were at least a five foot wing span. **"Oh yeah I forgot that Umo was a Gyrfalcon." **Akane said to herself but Naruto still heard it and was confused.

'_What in the world is a gryfalcon? I didn't know there were different kinds of falcons.'_ he thought with a confused look on his face. **"Gryfalcon's are the largest of the falcon species and it lives in the arctic, so look out for some ice moves while he's using Umo's chakra, its possible."** She explained to the experienced Genin.

"**Don't worry Naruto, I killed falcons all the time when I was free, of course they were bigger back then, and thus easier targets. But your's is small and fast so yeah, like Akane said be careful, LOOKOUT!"** he yelled as Taifu dived and rammed into Naruto.

Naruto flew with the demonized Taifu he was being carried in the air where Taifu is king for this fight, so high in the air. Naruto kicked Taifu in the chest, causing him to start his descent down to earth, he must have been a thousand feet in the air, he started to panic, he was open prey in the air. Taifu came from his right and sliced him with his sword, he was coming from everywhere really, he was going so fast he couldn't react in time. Blood was dripping from multiple wounds that were closing up and being opened again, by the continuous onslaught.

He then got lucky when they reached about five hundred feet above the ground when he blocked a strike aimed for his head, they grinded for a while, Naruto then guided the sword to his left and dropped it while spinning onto Taifu's back, he then activated his sword's return seal by activating the seal on the palm of his right hand, it was the seal where the sword was to go to. The sword traveled up in the air, while they were going down, Taifu barely dodged it, as it passed by his body, but it went through one of his wings. Naruto jumped up and caught his sword and dived down towards the injured falcon boy, they dueled in the air again and were quickly reaching the earth at two hundred feet.

Naruto was pushed up a little and that's when he got in the stance, **"Nibanme no Sutansu- Tonde Hoo no Mai"** he gained a burst of speed and slashed around the falling ninja, he kicked him down further and sent a ghostlike phoenix at him, it would have hit if Taifu didn't flap his wings and get out of the way. And fly high in the air, leaving Naruto to his descent. _'SHIT'_ at fifty feet in the air he started doing hand seals.

He thought, **"Futon: Hane no Geraku"** his descent slowed down a little, as he floated down to earth much like a feather, as he used the wind to push his body up while it went down, thus slowing his descent.

He was now about ten feet above the water when he heard a whispered voice, **"Hyouton: Reito-wa no Danmaku"** he looked up to see hundreds of frozen feathers heading towards him quickly. It was too late as they were already upon him, he was being lacerated by the feathers. When it ended he was on his hands and knees panting, while his own body was littered with cuts and blood, some of his body was covered in frost, but thanks to his inhuman affinity for fire, it was melting pretty fast.

"**I told you to watch out for his ice releases, their extra cold and faster than normal. You lucky that me and Jigoku are in here or you would be frozen from all of the frost covering your body."** Akane said healing his wounds while Jigoku melted the frost around them.

Naruto got up and looked in the sky and seen Taifu circling around in the sky, _'He's about to dive, just wait I got something for you.'_ and when Taifu did dive he was coming fast. He pointed his finger at the diving boy-bird hybrid and waited, when Taifu got within twenty feet of him he said, **"Raiton: Kuro Inuzuma"** the black lightning bolt hit but not in the heart like he wanted but in the left shoulder and out the back and hit the left wing. Taifu went off course and missed Naruto as he crashed into the water and started skipping towards the shore, back where they came from. That last lightning jutsu took the rest of his lightning chakra in his five ring seal. So it wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be, but it still did some damage. _'Alright, no more Raiton chakra left in the seal, and I'm sure that Taifu his healing himself while he's over there.'_ he said with a frown at the fact that Taifu was healing himself.

Taifu was floating in the shallow water by the shore, his wing hurt like hell so he dismissed it and focused on healing his shoulder. _'It was a good thing I dodged in time, or I'll be dead.'_he thought as he got up and then walked to stable ground. _'I never had a fight this intense, even when I was doing missions for the mist village, none of the people I killed were this strong.'_

"**Well at least your not underestimating him, like earlier, your doing damage to him too, but he still has most of his chakra. I'm guessing it was from his left hand, there seems to be a lot of chakra gathered there in some sort of seal, he's just like his father with those seals of his."** Umo told him as Taifu looked at Naruto across water. Naruto had just put his sword away, and was just standing there.

Naruto was talking to Akane about the fight so far, _'So lets see, he used Wind, Water, and Ice jutsus, he focuses on speed, and an expert swordsman, he was most likely trained in using his sword by Zabuza. And he's the container for the Six Tailed Falcon, the most worthy opponent I have ever had. Do you think I should unleash the beast, guys?'_ he asked them while putting his sword away. At their agreements he started gathering demonic chakra in the center of his being. At first the chakra was contained inside of his body but then it shot up into the sky parting the clouds, as he released more and more demonic chakra.

**(Wave Country)**

Everyone was doing what they always did in their everyday life, robbing anything they can and begging others for things they needed. They didn't know how to react when they felt a wave of pure evil wash over their village, so they panicked and ran everywhere, some jumping in the water thinking they could wash off the evil they were feeling, others on their knees having trouble breathing. Small animals in the forest dropped dead, not being able to handle this much KI, some of the bigger animals caused chaos in the forest, for a while before also dropping dead.

**(Konohagakure)**

The people of Konoha were also doing what they always did, civilians working their stores, bartenders serving drinks, kids playing in the park, academy students getting out of schools and being picked up by their parents. The ninjas of the village were either getting missions, coming back from missions, or training to get stronger.

The Hokage was having his Kage Bunshins do his paperwork while he laid back, sipped tea, and read his Icha Icha. When a wave of demon chakra washed over the village bringing many to their knees, some feel completely to the floor, gasping for air. Others ran all over the place looking to get away from the feeling of evil and malice surrounding them.

When it passed over the Hokage, his shadow clones dispelled, and he fell out of his seat spilling his tea all over his Icha Icha… again. "Noooo not again, Naruto, I'm going to kill that brat." he said barely as he was gasping for breath. His hidden ANBU fell out of their hiding places also gasping for breath.

**(With Team Eight)**

Kurenai and her team were rendered to their knees as they were painting some fences, _'God Damn that damn demon is terrorizing the village and he's not even here to do it.' _Kurenai thought trying to get off of her knees since she was wearing a dress and Kiba was nearby, mostly likely taking a peek.

And speaking of Kiba, even though he was in a position to see up his teachers dress, he wasn't as he was to scared too, also he couldn't breath. Akamaru was cowering in Kiba's jacket. But left as he could smell something vile from him, Kiba had just shit in his pants, he was so scared.

Hinata was flat on the ground barely breathing, but you could clearly see pure fear in her lavender eyes, if Naruto could see this now he would be laughing his ass off.

Shino was flat on his back, he was clearly terrified of the feeling he was feeling, his bugs were going crazy inside of him, and get this he was the one in the perfect position to look up his sensei's dress and could not take his eyes off of his sensei's black lace panties. Under his jacket you would be able to see a blush and fear in his eyes that were from the KI.

**(With Team Nine)**

They weren't in the village but they were outside the gates, returning from a recent C rank mission, Gai was leaning against the gate while his students were on the floor. Lee seeing his sensei up, he barely said, "If I cant get up from this pressure than I will do a thousand pushups." Tenten and Neji couldn't help but to sweat drop as they watched Lee turn this into a training exercise.

"YES LEE YOU MUST ENDURE THIS PRESSURE, COME ON LEE YOU CAN DO IT!" Gai yelled to his student while leaning against the gate.

Lee shot up and screamed, "GAI-SENSEI I DID IT!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And like always they hugged and produced a freaking sunset, except this time a rainbow was added, before they both fell to the floor kicking up a lot of dust.

**(With Team Ten)**

Team Ten had just gotten out of the Bar B' Que restaurant when the KI it them, they dropped to the floor flat on their stomach, which was bad for Choji, since he had just a ten servings of BBQ. And when he hit the floor he unleashed a fart that was unlike any he had ever unleashed, and right in Asuma's face, who was behind his students. I'm just going to leave it at that.

**(Unknown Location)**

There were nine spectral images that were having a meeting when the KI hit their meeting area. But they weren't rendered to their knees or had any trouble breathing, they just continued standing. The leader looked at two individuals that were on two separate fingers of the statue they were standing on, "Itachi, Kisame it seems your target has revealed himself, its time, go get him, I want no mistakes from you two." he said as his purple ringed eyes glared at the two of them.

Itachi said nothing, but he did nod his head, Kisame though spoke, "Hmph, the Kyuubi brat must be out of control for his chakra to reach us over hear. This is going to be so much fun right Itachi. And if I'm correct the signature's origin is in **Nami no Kuni**, it's a little too close to home, but oh well." he said as he smirked showing some of his fangs.

Those two then disappeared out of the place they were in to begin their journey to Wave as they were somewhere in earth country.

The other people on the fingers of the statue were doing nothing but listening to their leader talking, "I remember the Rokubi just leaving the Mist village and is currently in Wave country working for the billionaire Gato, Kakuzu maybe you should go there and take his money, that seems like something you would want to do. With that money we wouldn't have to collect money anymore. I know your somewhere deep in lightning country so you better get to moving and while your at it get the Rokubi, leave the Nibi for now. We must guarantee that we have some of the strongest demons before getting to the weaker ones." the leader ranted but Hidan being himself protested to the whole idea.

"What why do we have to start collecting the stronger demons now, this is bullshit just when I was getting comfortable watching this one, you have me going after a stronger one with more tails. Just have Itachi and Kisame get them I'm sure they could get both." Hidan ranted on and on about how Jashin-sama will cut his balls off if he didn't kill anyone soon and he didn't have time to travel across the freaking elemental nations with no breaks to kill just to get to their target.

But Kakuzu was having it, after seeing their leader think about not sending him on the money mission. "No we'll do it, Hiden shut the fuck up, do you know how much money Gato has? I have no problem traveling across the countries to get to that money, leader-sama."

"No Kakuzu, Hiden is right, in some way, we should just continue to observe your targets, so I'm not sending you to **Nami no Kuni** to collect the money, we still need to stay hidden though. Stay where you are and don't leave that country that's an order." he said as his image left the statue along with many others, leaving the two alone on the statue.

Hiden had a smirk on his face as he disappeared, with Kakuzu. When he opened his eyes he could see Kakuza glaring at him, before he moved and started choking him, "Ah what the fuck Kakuzu get off of me, I cant breathe." he said getting choked.

"You're a fucking idiot, your immortal, this wont kill you, unfortunately." he said tightening his grip around Hiden's neck. "I swear next time someone lops your head off I'm not sewing it back on." he said as he through Hiden off the cliff they were on, and listened to Hiden's screams of curses and the sounds of trees breaking.

**(Back to the Fight)**

Naruto willed the chakra back to his body as the clouds stayed parted. The chakra covered his body the and entered, then the same thing happen to him what had happened to Taifu, except instead of wings, tails sprouted from his tail bone and spilt making five of them. His red eyes got darker and his whisker marks got darker. His nails turned to claws and his incisors grew into fangs and jutted out of his mouth, going just below his bottom lip. His tails were red and blonde with black tips, and they were long and fluffy. His KI dropped to bearable levels as he looked at Taifu and gave him an evil fox like smirk.

Taifu not one to be out done, exploded in demonic chakra, again doing all of the things from earlier, like spilling more of the Hokage's tea all over his other copy of Icha Icha. His wings sprouted back out of his back. Three long feathered tails exited out of his tailbone. The pupils in his eyes enlarged, barely showing any silver coloring. He grew claws, or talons since it's a bird transformation, on his fingers and even his toes, he was glad it didn't go threw his boots.

Finished with his full avian transformation, he started flapping his wings screeching, **"Hyouton: Hokkyoku no Kaze" **ice cold wind started flowing towards the kitsune hanyou.

Naruto's fist, feet, and the ends of his tails lit up in a blaze of black fire. He gave a punch to the upcoming cold wind, and black fire erupted from his punched, it connected with the wind and battled for dominance. The explosion occurred sending wisps of flames everywhere.

This is when Anko and Haku appeared watching the fight, "Holy shit, I never seen Naruto like this before. What happened to that one boy he was fighting, he must have been that second explosion of chakra we felt on the way here, he must be a Jinchuuriki as well." Anko said as she looked at her brother, fighting his opponent, punching and kicking while in the air.

"Well I have only seen Taifu's wings, he had never transformed fully when we spar together." Haku replied taking her eyes off of Taifu and putting them on Naruto and watching how his fluffy tails just moved majestically with the wind.

Naruto and Taifu were currently a couple of feet in the air, Naruto was using his mastery of wind manipulation to keep him gliding in the air while he traded blows with Taifu. He went through Taifu's guard and punched him to the ground, creating a ten foot sized crater, that made some water nearby go in it, as it was by the shore. Naruto rushed down there, and punched him again, but Taifu blocked it by crossing his arms.

He pushed Naruto off of him and with a flick of his wrist sent blades of black wind at Naruto while he was floating in the air, and surprised. Naruto tried to twist around in the air to dodge the blades as the got closer and closer, but because of the close proximity he was hit by some. One across his chest, on his right pectoral muscle. Two small ones across his stomach, and when he fully turned around three diagonally across his back. He would have surely been cut into many pieces if it wasn't for his, now hard, skin and dense muscles.

He jumped back and allowed for his wounds to heal up, causing vapors to rise above his wounds, it was going slow though, due to the power behind the attacks, but eventually his wounds healed up. By that time Taifu rose out of his hole and disappeared in a burst of speed, Naruto soon followed. Now they were fighting using speed and speed alone.

Small sonic booms and the sounds of fist punching fist were heard all over the field of water. This happened for a while until waves started kicking up going two separate ways. Naruto stood on one side and Taifu on the other side, they each drew their swords and did it sped off again. This time it was clangs of metal against metal, the faint sounds of steel against flesh, and wind blades being scattered across the field, causing the hiding Anko and Haku to scatter out of the way so they wouldn't get hit.

"Man this is crazy, I never seen Naruto going this fast before, he must be having the time of his life, to have somebody that could match him in strength. He wasn't even having this much fun when he was kicking Kakashi's ass." Anko said in amazement.

"What he fought Kakashi and won, he must be really strong then, and not to mention a total hunk with those tails of his, and those whiskers, Ooh I just want touch them." Haku said slightly bouncing on the hells of her feet.

They then appeared above the water a couple of feet in the air, Naruto was above Taifu showing how they were staying in the air, "You must have gotten into an agreement and became a half demon, to keep this transformation going for so long. I could keep this up forever if I felt like it, this _is_ my hanyou form." Naruto said still grinning crazily and upping his chakra levels and vanished again, with Taifu. After more clangs and blood appeared in different areas in the air, they appeared, separately, charging up their attacks.

The fire surrounding Naruto grew more hotter and intense and then converged on his blade as he got into a new stance, **"Sanbanme no Sutansu- Nensho Hoo no Mai"** he said as he disappeared.

Wind seriously picked up around Taifu as he said, **"Kaze no Ka-"** he didn't get to finish as Naruto appeared in front of him, in a crouch with his sword going down to his right. It happened so fast as Naruto slashed upwards, creating a tornado of black fire, as he and Taifu went up in the air a couple of feet. But it wasn't over as while he was in the air he started slicing Taifu up with his burning blade, the wounds that were appeared already being closed up by the fire, at about five more cuts, a burning phoenix appeared on the blade as Naruto sent one more slashed that sent Taifu down into the water.

Naruto landed as he seen Taifu's body float up to the top of the water, untransformed with seven burned cuts adorning his chest, he was knocked out by the force of the attack, but he could faintly see that his wounds have already started the healing process. He then turned his head to where he knew Anko was hiding, "You could come out now Anko, you and the one you captured."

Haku was confused with the last thing he said, "Wait what does he mean captured?" and that was when she felt it, a bite to her feet and hands, the poison wasn't, well poisonous, it was actually something Anko made it was a toxin that for the amount of it that went into your system, your chakra would be useless, its now used for when they don't have enough chakra cuffs, in the department of Torture and Investigation.

But not only did Haku feeling the bites she could feel, scales around her hands and feet, binding her, "You didn't think that I stopped the fight, just to watch this one did you?" Anko asked as she dragged Haku out into the open, after having another snake bite her again, to make her temporarily paralyzed. "Well I did but I remembered that deception is a ninja's greatest tool." she said chuckling to herself.

Naruto seen Anko dragging her capture towards him and noticed how cute she was glaring at Anko. "Now now Anko, you don't have to drag her like that. I'll take her while you do what you did to Taifu over there, we'll have to see who won between Zabuza and Hatake's fight." as Anko did that Naruto picked Haku up and put her over his shoulder, with her head going behind him. "I hope your comfortable, uhh, Whats her name Anko?" he yelled to Anko who was dragging Taifu's body behind him.

"Her name is Momochi Haku, and be careful she has the affinity for ice so she might have frozen the chakra blocking toxin and the paralyzing toxin that's running through her veins." and just as Anko had said Haku's had frozen the toxins, it wasn't easy since it was in three places at once, but she succeeded, she froze her body and jumped out of its back, like she did last time. She didn't have much time before the toxin eats the chakra that was keeping it frozen, she would have to guess about one maybe two minutes, before time was up and she was captured again. She unsheathed her sword and raised her chakra levels up to full, saying, "If I'm going to be captured I'm going kicking and screaming, **Hyouton: Kori Ryu no Megami**." her body was bathed in freezing chakra, her body was then covered in ice armor. Her hands were frozen and had claws of ice on them, she had a helmet on and it had a hole in the back to let her hair out. She had a thick breast plate of ice over her chest and thick wings of ice behind her. She had thick leg armor and boots of ice, and lastly a long, thick, and spiked, tail of ice completed her transformation. "Well Kami damn that's new." Anko said looking in awe at the transformation.

Even though Naruto was looking in awe at the beauty of the transformation he was kind of annoyed, "Son of a bitch, why is everybody I have to fight have to somehow get wings." he said frowning, and yet glad he didn't go back to his human form, before he started grinning again, "Oh well, this'll be fun. Anko stay out of this one, I'll handle it." He said disappearing and appearing in the sky clashing his sword against Haku's, they stayed like that for a while before they disappeared.

Anko was mad, "Man I knew I shouldn't have stopped our fight, now I have to sit this one out, she said checking her captive making sure he was still knocked out. She seen that his wounds were almost completely healed, with just one more burned cut left, but she decided to stop that one from healing to give him a reminder to what Naruto could do to his opponents, so she dragged him to the trees and set him down and searched for his seal. She found it on his back, in the form of a single wing on the left side of his back. Her fingers lit up in purple embers and she slammed it into the seal lightly saying, **"Gogyou Fuuin" **thus sealing and stopping the demonic chakra from healing the last wound. She flipped him over and checked the wound, it was still there, but it was faint, it was the size of a scalpel cut now, she had spent too much time looking for the seal, but it was good enough, it'll leave him virtually knocked out for a while now. Just as she finished Haku came crashing down, near her, she wasn't moving but she could tell that she was still alive as her eyes were still open and glaring at Naruto as he walked up to them, back to his human appearance and sheathing his sword.

"Woo she put up a big fight you should have seen it, it was the best three minutes of my life fighting her, I almost wish you hadn't did what you did to her chakra so we could continue the fight." Naruto said picking her up and putting her back over his shoulder. "I love a women that could keep up with me in battle." he added smirking to himself and sheathing Haku's sword in her sheathe.

"**Aw Naruto I love you too, nice fights by the way, you handled your half demon form pretty well, congratulations on that achievement." **Akane said praising him.

'_Why thank you Kane-chan, I too think I did quite well.' _he thought as he turned to Anko, "Great thinking Anko, that'll keep him out, now lets go get the others."

**(Two Hours Later)**

Anko and Naruto finally appeared at what they had to assume was Tazuna's house, with Naruto's shadow clones carrying Taifu and Zabuza, another clone was dragging the body of Kakashi, and he himself was carrying Haku, "This has to be it, we've been through the whole town, this has to be it, I'm so tired." Anko said quietly as Naruto knocked on the door.

A middle aged women opened the door and poked her head out, "Hello how my I help you?" she asked

"Hello is this Tazuna's house?" Naruto asked with Anko saying please say yes under her breath.

That's when the women finally noticed his headband around his neck, "Oh you must be the other ninjas that are protecting my father, yes this is the house, he is inside with the other children in the living room." she said ushering them inside. Naruto nodded his head, while Anko sighed in feign exhaustion as they all walked in the house.

When the others seen who he had with him they went crazy, screaming about killing the enemy and some other nonsense he didn't want to hear. His KI shot up through the roof, as he told them to shut up. Its safe to say that they did as they were told. Naruto then turned to the women from before and asked for her name, it was Tsunami, and thus he asked another question, "Do you have a spare room we could borrow, we got questions to _ask_ these people when they're conscious?" she nodded and told him it was upstairs and the second door to the left, it was the one of the guest rooms in her house. He thanked her and had the clone dragging Kakashi to pick him up in the air and then dispel, dropping him as he hit the couch and flopped to the floor, the others winced as this happened and Naruto smirked as he walked upstairs with the other captives and Anko.

They entered the room and he propped Haku and the others at the foot of the bed, and Anko put smelling salts underneath each of their noses, except Haku since she was already awoke. They woke up a while later, feeling groggy. They tried to hold their heads as they groaned but found that they couldn't, they looked around and seen Naruto and Anko sitting across from them, they immediately tried to break their bonds but found that they couldn't even move, their bodies. "Ahh you got to love that poison, huh otouto." Anko said as she watched them try and move their bodies.

Zabuza looked around the room, not seeing Kakashi he asked, "What happened to Hatake, did I kill him? And Where the hell is my SWORD!" he yelled his last question since he didn't see his sword in the room.

Naruto answered his last question by holding up a scroll and wiggled it in the air. "And as for your first question, unfortunately you failed to kill your opponent, I'm real disappointed in the Demon of the Mist, now your going to tell us where Gato's base is." Naruto asked with a straight face. "Its either you tell us nicely or we use force, death is not an option so I suggest you not try to bite your tongue, all I want is to kill him and give some of his money back to these people so they could pay us. I'll even give you some of the money, since that must be the reason you are working for him anyway. Now I didn't want to ask twice, but I'll do it anyway, where is Gato's base of operations at?" he added his eyes shining in authority and power.

**A/N: I was thinking of ending the chapter right here to give you guys a cliffy and a need of wanting to read the next chapter. And that's why I am, mwhahahahahahahahaha I'm evil ^_^.**

**I'm just playing, I promised to make this chapter epic and that is what I'm going to do. So here you go continue reading everybody.**

**(With Team Seven)**

Naruto had taken his captives upstairs for a while now, and they had yet to hear screams of pain. "What do you think he's doing up there?" Sakura asked as she looked up the stairs, half expecting them to walk down them.

Sai being the awesome guy that he is answered, "I'm sure they did what they already had to do and are just continuing to stay up there so they don't have to look at the Uchiha's ugly face." he said with a straight face as he painted Kakashi's bruised and beat up body, to see if he could use it as blackmail later.

Sakura got mad at that and was about to go for Sai but Tsunami wasn't about to have someone break anything in her house and stopped Sakura from pounding Sai into paste, she then reprimanded Sai about provoking people.

They all then heard a groan from the couch and seen Kakashi beginning to wake up. He rose his head and then held it, like he was suffering from a hangover. "Ugh, man what hit me?" he then noticed he was somewhere he didn't notice at all and went into ninja mode, he tried to hop up to his feet and have a better look around, but his legs buckled gave out and he fell back on the couch. "Aah my legs, I cant feel my legs. Aaah that hurts quit kicking me, ooh I can feel my legs praise Kami." Thanks to Sasuke kicking Kakashi they had to listen to Kakashi rant about praising some sort of Kami that will give him lots of Icha Icha, which they sweat dropped to.

"As much as we all love to hear about your obsession with the perverted novel of yours, can you tell us what happened?" Sasuke said as kicked one of Kakashi's legs again.

Kakashi then calmed down and told them about his fight and how he became unconscious, after he was done they understood some of the things, but not all of it. "Well I might not have won the way I wanted but at least I don't have to see Zabuza for a while now, and you guys did do what I told you to and brought Tazuna here to his home. Why are you all looking at me like that for… what happened?" he asked giving his students stern looks and let out a lot of KI to get the answer faster.

Sai, being the only one that could handle the amount of KI Kakashi was letting out spoke, "Yea about not seeing Zabuza for a long time, well this is what had happened." Sai said as he told Kakashi about when Anko and Naruto came in the house with all the enemy fighters held captive.

**(Back With Naruto)**

He continued to stare at Zabuza waiting for his answer, he looked to Anko and seen that wanted to take control of the interrogation. He sighed and then nodded to her as she became giddy and gave him a thumbs up.

She let out about a dozen snakes and poised them all around Zabuza's… lower body, "Are you going to answer his question, or am I going to make sure you never have any kids." this caused him and the rest of the males in the room to shudder, even Naruto shudder and the threat wasn't even toward him. Zabuza them mumbled something incoherently.

"Okay, that's enough Anko. What was that Zabuza you say something?" he said looking at Zabuza.

"I said that Gato has lots of bases where he stores things he took from people, like money, weapons from dead missing-nins, more money, where he stores hundreds of his bandits, and more money. There are five in total, each guarded by at least three hundred of bandits and unimportant missing-nins. The one he is in is guarded by more stronger missing-nins then the others and this one stores more of his money, and I know where all of them are." he said ending his speech.

"Wow, from what I could tell, this idiot takes all of his money around with him, I'm to assume that most of his money are in separate safe houses right?" at Zabuza's nod he continued, "Well after this whole thing is over, I'm sure that hunter-nin squads from Kiri will be sure to come, seeing as that Gato was protecting you from them, so how about you guys come with me, back to Konoha?" he added, and they all were in disbelief that someone would do this.

Taifu spoke after being quite for so long, "How do we know that you wont kill us after we return some of the money to Wave. How do we know that you wont just take the whole thing and not give us any?" he said with some anger building up, knowing the answer already.

Naruto turned to him and smirked, "You don't." it was short and simple but he continued anyway, "Well if I was to kill you, why would I go through all of this trouble, I could have simply sent some clones to scout for Gato's base but this way I get some people that will be my followers for the future. So are you going to accept my offer?" he said looking at all three of them.

They all sat there thinking about the possibility of being in another village, and not on the run from hunter-nins. Haku spoke, "I say we accept, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, and genuinely wants to help and not to mention we will be protected from hunter-nins, and I for one don't like running everywhere." she finished.

Taifu looked to the side at Haku, "Yeah right, your just saying that because he has yet to put a shirt on over that jacket of his." he accused her and noticed that she seemed to blush, it going all over her face. But she then glared at her, causing him to look straight and pretend he didn't accuse her of anything, causing Haku to smirk at him.

Zabuza heard this and then glared at the shirtless Naruto, "Yeah, go put a shirt on, for Kami's sake your scarring my daughter." he said forgetting that he himself didn't have a shirt on.

Naruto's eye twitched at this, "How about you shut up and put a shirt on, you eye-browless freak." he yelled and got into a big argument with the other males of the room, Anko had dragged Haku out of the way and just sat there listening to the stupid things they were coming up with.

"So you were looking at my brothers chest hmm," Anko said twirling a kunai while talking to Haku.

This didn't scare Haku, "What can I say, other than yes I was and what are you going to do about it." this time they got into an argument.

So when Tsunami came upstairs and heard all of the commotion that was going on she opened the door and said, "Will you guys be quiet, and if I find one broken thing in here its going to be all of your asses, you hear me." this brought everybody to a stop as they caught things that were about to fall and apologized to the woman of the house.

"Alright, what were we arguing about?" Naruto asked everybody and they all shrugged their shoulders. "Alright so its decided you all are now my followers and are going back to Konoha with me agreed." at their nods he got up, walked to Taifu and said, **"Gogyou Kaiin"** slammed his hand on top of Taifu's seal and released the seal that was placed on top of it, allowing his body to fully heal, but still leaving that faint cut. "Now lets here about these bases and set up a plan of attack." he said as they all gathered around the bed.

**(Three Days Later) (Thursday Afternoon)**

After waiting and planning for three long days they each got a separate base to hit. The bases were only about a couple of miles apart each. Anko getting the one where two hundred and fifty bandits were, and some weapons. Haku getting where mostly money was, with about one hundred bandits. Taifu getting just two hundred bandits. Zabuza getting more money and bandits from about two hundred and fifty, it didn't matter to him. And last but not least Naruto got the base where Gato was, most of the money, two hundred bandits and some missing-nins. The others were annoyed that he grew lucky in the 'pick a base out of a hat' thing.

They were going to hit the bases at the first sign of dusk, but now they were eating lunch while the team seven was out training, like they were for the other days. They were at the table with the Tsunami and Inari, who they had met after the first day of planning. He was a very annoying kid at first, but last night during dinner he got on Naruto's nerves.

_(Flashback) (Wednesday Night)_

_Everybody was eating, minding their own businesses, at first Tsunami and everybody else were wary of the three of the missing-nins eating with them, but she grew to enjoy their company. Lets just say that not everyone was alright with them still being alive (coughteamcoughsevencough). "So what, I tried to kill you once and you suddenly think I'm the bad guy." Zabuza said getting annoyed with their behavior towards them._

"_Zabuza, calm down and eat your food." Naruto said._

_Inari was trying to eat his food in peace but with everybody talking he couldn't stand it anymore. "I cant stand it anymore." (See) Inari said rising from the table fast and slamming his little hands on the table to get everyone's attention._

"_What are you talking about gaki, why don't you just sit down and eat your food like a good little boy." Taifu said not knowing what the kids problem was and couldn't care._

"_I cant stand you people anymore, your just going to be killed by Gato, especially you three, when Gato finds out where you are your just going to be killed. I cant stand how you people could just be so carefree about Gato, he's just to strong for you people. And I definitely cant stand you." he said pointing at Naruto, who paused mid bite and blinked a couple of times._

_He swallowed and pointed at himself, "Me, what did I do to you, you little brat."_

_Inari continued to glare at Naruto, "I cant stand how you could just sit there and try to understand how we feel, you know nothing about pain and suffering." he said and it was the last straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak._

_Naruto tried not to let what the kid said to get to him, but it was hard. Anko knowing what was going to happen, put her hand on Naruto's shoulders and tried to calm him down, but KI was leaking from Naruto at dangerous levels. Appliances in the house were shaking, people were sweating on their knees and the ones that could handle the amount of KI in the air like Anko, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, and Taifu, were trying to cancel the KI with their own, but it was only making it worse, as everybody dropped flat on the ground, as it also made Naruto raise his so high that that all five of them quit raising theirs and dropped to the floor. After that was over he stopped his and spoke, "Listen kid, just because we are foreign to you doesn't mean that we didn't lead different lives. Do you know how many times I gotten chased and beat down before I turned six, if it wasn't for me getting tired of running and fighting back. You should be happy that you have people that take care of you and are there for you. You should be happy that you know who your parents are and that they are alive and here with you. You have no idea what other people went through so I suggest that you shut the fuck up and be grateful about the things you have." he ended his rant as he walked out of the house, slamming the door on his way out._

_After they all got their breath back and got up back on the table, they listened as trees were being knocked down and felt as burst of chakra rocked the house from time to time. Haku spoke up, "I'll go see if he is alright." she said as she ran out the house and towards Naruto's location._

_She found him cutting trees by flicking his wrist, while he was walking. She wasn't sure if he was mad or not, as he looked calm on the out side. "Naruto are you alright?" she said walking on the side of him, being careful of the slight distortions in the air, signifying that wind was still cutting down the trees as he walked. She grabbed his hand when he didn't answer and gently held it. "You can tell me, what is bothering you." she said carefully._

_Naruto sighed as he stopped with Haku, in a clearing with a field of flowers sitting on a bank of water. They stood there for what seemed like a couple of minutes and they were right, they were just standing there looking at each other before Naruto spoke, "I'm not mad at the kid, its just that I hate when people judge others for something they know nothing about. I know you know about me being a Jinchuuriki so I'm going to tell you my story." They sat down and Haku listened as Naruto told her about how he lived for the first six years of his life, how he had to run from others and getting beat up for what he contains and getting kicked out of his apartment, finding the scrolls, reading them, learning from them, a training non-stop for the past seven years to learn how to protect himself from them. He told her about the Kyuubi, being a girl that was very attractive and teaching him some things, Jigoku, being another of his senseis and teaching him the way of the sword, he even told her about Itachi, his surrogate brother and about how he taught him some things and gave him more things to learn from. Then recently learning about his mother and father and then living in their house, and gaining Anko as his surrogate sister after she was kicked out of her apartment._

_She listened and after he was done told him her story, about how she was just a young girl playing with a friend, when she discovered she had a gift. Her friends name was Taifu and even though she knew he had a demon in him, she didn't care and was just happy that she had a friend. Her mom was just like her, happy that her baby had a friend, but when she seen her controlling the snow like she was she freaked and stopped her immediately, she told her not to do that anymore and to continue playing with her friend, in the house. But her father had seen this, being a hater of bloodlines, he gathered some of the villagers and killed his wife. He then set his sights on his daughter and her friend, the crowd cheering that they were going to kill the run away demon and the bloodline having children, they charged, and Haku screamed and the water rose from under the house and turned to spikes killing all of the attackers and saving themselves. She told him how she and Taifu ran from the other villagers and was then found a week later by Zabuza, who trained and gave them things they would need to survive. She told him how Taifu became her surrogate brother, while Zabuza became their father, she being too young didn't remember her last name and thus took Zabuza's, she then told him about how they took the job for killing Tazuna, who was building the bridge that will ruin Gato's plans in some way. They stall for as long as they could not killing Tazuna because they knew that it was pointless killing that they didn't want plans in, and then meeting them._

_They were there for hours into the night and soon fell asleep leaning on each others shoulders. Back at the house Inari learned not to judge others so quickly and to keep his mouth shut, he was told that Gato was nothing but a coward who hid behind money and bandits, and didn't have any power that could do anything to a trained ninja. Lets just say that he was glad that he was told and now he could sleep more peacefully._

_(Release Flashback)_

They finished eating and began to pack their needed weapons for their assaults. They decided to leave earlier to scout their separate bases. They met in front of the house and Naruto spoke to them, "Lets make this a competition, who ever gets here last pays for lunch when we get to Konoha, agreed." Everyone nodded at that.

Anko spoke up, "Lets talk conditions, no big scale Ninjutsu and no cloning jutsus, I will no use any snakes and that's it." She said.

Team seven came back from training just as they were setting their conditions and Sasuke asked what they were doing. "You don't need to know kid just go in the house and be a good little boy." Taifu said as they all disappeared.

**(With Anko)**

Anko found her base and scouted it, she found the bandits just laying around, and playing cards, the base was two storied and there were four archer bandit guys on the roofs watching all sides of the base, she would have to take care of them first, she knew a little jutsu though that could take care of that, **"Tomei-Sei no Jutsu"** she became transparent and easily used speed to run up the walls and quickly kill the archers on the roof. She would work from inside out, she moved from the roof to the door in the middle of it and slid into the building sending multiple kunai and various people under her. She moved room to room killing people and keeping everything quiet while she was doing it. Around two hundred kills she started to hear the bandits finally start screaming about in intruder when she threw a kunai too hard, that it made the guy fly out the window. She cursed as she used chakra to go faster and kill more bandits as they ran around looking for her, only to see kunais coming out of nowhere killing their comrades, they soon joined them. It wasn't long before they were all dead, Anko cancelled her jutsu and went back to the rooms where she seen piles of weapons, seeing most of them broken and the others useless, she sealed them, seeing if she could get a deal for when they get melted to make more weapons, back in Konoha. After she was done she made her way back to the house. Setting off explosive tags on the way to get rid of the scene, she didn't see the bases sink into the ground, putting out the flames.

**(With Haku)**

Seeing that she didn't have a lot of bandits to kill set off into the house, killing those she came by, she didn't use a camouflage jutsu and just let the bandits come to her, they were dropping like flies, she twisted and twirled around them slicing them up with her sword. She seen some running away and threw senbon needles at them stopping them instantly. After a couple of minutes passed by she ran to rooms where she seen safes, she cut the locking thing off and sealed the money inside in a scroll. She did that to all of the safes she came by and bolted to Tazuna's house.

**(With Taifu)**

Taifu seeing that nothing important here for him to seal just ran through the whole house, like air, killing those he seen by sending blades of wind in the area cutting all that was there to shreds. Since he couldn't just summon a giant tornado to take the thing down he had to go door to door, room to room, person to person. Even at the speed he was going he was getting bored, none of these bandits even seen him as he mercilessly killed them all. He appeared outside the house and watched as his exploding notes took care of the ones he might have missed. Hearing no screams, he knew that he missed none, as he disappeared to Tazuna's house.

**(With Zabuza)**

Zabuza actually called out to the bandits that he was there and when they all came out to fight him… lets just say that they didn't survive for long as they were all killed, he didn't have to go to any rooms and they all came to him, simple plan for someone as crazy as him. He just threw his sword like a boomerang, and while it was out of his hands he used kunais to kill the ones that were close. He ran to the rooms and cut off the locking things for the safe with his big ass sword and sealed the money inside. He did that to the other five safes and left the base, stepping on skulls and blood while he was doing it as he ran to Tazuna's house.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto stood outside the base and did a couple of hand signs, and said, **"Hyouton: Chimei-Tekina Reito Okami"** a dozen wolves rose from the water and froze, and charged inside the mansion of a hideout, screams of terror and screams of death were heard as Naruto strode through the place. He found some people that escaped his wolves and were trying to leave the hideout and killed them swiftly and painlessly. He soon found the frozen bodies of the dead, most had claw marks on their faces, and bite marks on their throats, those marks had signs of frost on them. He finally seen his wolves in front of a door that was decorated showing that it was Gato's, "Don't kill Gato." he simply said as he kicked the door open and the wolves charged in and killed his remaining six missing-nin guards easily. "Hello Gato, I see that you met my pets, sorry that they killed everyone here its just that they hadn't eaten a thing, so this was their breakfast… lunch… and dinner." he said as he dismissed them causing them to melt and turn back to water.

Gato was cowering in his chair, "Please take what ever you want, I'll give you anything, just don't kill me." he said shaking and sweating more.

"Alright I wont kill you, I could already tell that I'm going to lose this thing me and my coworkers are doing so I'm going to need you to transfer all of you money to this number from all your accounts and the deeds to the ports you took." he said running his hand through his hair and gave Gato the number, in which all of his money was going to go. Gato went on his computer and did the exchange seeing the name of the person that was taking his money on the other account, 'Namikaze Accounts' he was adding to the already millions of ryo in the account, by putting his billions of ryo in with it. When he finished Naruto checked to make sure everything was okay, seeing that it was he grabbed Gato and knocked him out and took him to the house with him.

**(At the House)**

They all were waiting for Naruto to get here, "Hah it seems with all of the kids skills he cant do a simple get in and get out massacre, well he better be stacked because I haven't had a decent meal in some time, other then the ones here." Zabuza said noticing Tsunami outside with them waiting for Naruto to get back.

Naruto came walking out of the woods, "Don't worry Zabuza I'm stacked and I got a little present for some lucky person. Now because of the time this guy took to do everything I had to bring him with me as a bargaining chip, so who wants to kill this guy, but who ever kills him has to pay for lunch back in Konoha." he said smirking at all of their thinking faces.

Everybody wanted to kill this guy, but then again they didn't want to pay for lunch. So they all came up with the same thing, "How about we all kill him at the same time." they all said at the same time. Naruto wasn't expecting this and stumbled in his step.

"What how the hell is that supposed to happen someone cant die five times, its impossible to die twice." Somewhere in **Kaminari no Kuni**, Kakuzu sneezed almost giving away his position. "Alright since you guys are too weird to do it I'll do it myself, jeez I drag a guy all the way over here for nothing, and nobody wants to take the chance to kill him." he said under his breathe as he took out an explosive scrolls and cut Gato stomach open, being careful not to hit any organs, and keeping him alive, he put the scroll in there and sealed up the cut with some medical jutsu. This process took around half an hour to do properly. He was glad that Gato was knocked out because he would have been screaming so loudly about his stomach being cut open, that he would have killed him just to shut him up.

After everything was done and Gato was cleaned up he woke him up, "Hello Gato, remember me, I just woke you up to tell you that you are free to go back to your hideout and that everything was a misunderstanding, on our part, me and my coworkers hit the wrong hideouts, I put your money back in your accounts and I'm sorry about your bandit guys." Naruto said as he held onto his laughter, inside his head though he was laughing his ass off with Akane and Jigoku.

Gato didn't believe what just happened, this stranger had just given his money back to him and apologized for killing everybody. He knew that as soon as he got back to his office he was going to do something and hire a couple of assassins to get rid of this guy and his coworkers for killing all of his bandits. He turned around, when Naruto spoke, "How about I take you to your hideout, I'm sure someone like you wouldn't want to be seen alone by the people of Wave." Naruto said as he grabbed Gato's shoulder and shunshined away in a small tornado of black flames.

"Wow that kid sure does know how to make an exit." Zabuza said with the others nodding their heads. Naruto appeared back with a same tornado of black flames.

He just stood there looking at the night sky and jumped on top of the roof, the others followed, "Wait for it." he said, when a huge explosion rocked the country, they could see the huge mushroom cloud of flames in the air, "Art sure is a blast, huh guys." this time Deidara sneezed in Wind Country.

**(Five Days Later)**

It took five more days for the bridge to get finished built, all the people of Wave were given their money back and everyone was still celebrating the death of Gato, thanking Naruto for doing it and even named the bridge after him, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' Naruto was very flattered that they did this, and everyone was jealous that they didn't kill Gato when they had the chance. But during those five days Naruto and Haku became much more then friends when they were found sharing a kiss by Taifu.

Team seven, Naruto, Anko, Taifu, Haku, and Zabuza were all being escorted out of the country by the people of Wave, even now Naruto was getting thanks and wedding proposals from various girls of all ages, he turned them all down nicely saying that he already had someone special. They then left towards Konoha, a couple of miles out Kakashi spoke, "So Naruto how are you going to explain to the Hokage about these three?"

Naruto spared a small glance to Kakashi, "Don't worry about that Hatake, I'll handle that when we get there." when he finished that he smelled a scent he had not smelled in a very long time, he came to a stop and dropped into a clearing with the others.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Haku said.

Naruto turned to his right and spoke to the foliage a couple of meters away, "Long time no see, Itachi." he said with a straight face to hide how excited he was to see his surrogate brother after so long.

What he said shocked everyone, but the image of Itachi and Kisame walking out of the trees shocked everyone else, especially Sasuke and Zabuza. "Yes it has been a long time I'm sorry for that."

Kisame spoke when he seen Zabuza, "Hmm Momochi Zabuza, I'm surprised to see you here."

Anything else that was going to be said was silenced as everyone heard a yell, "I'LL KILL YOU ITACHIIIIII!" as Sasuke charged at his brother.

**A/N: That was a long chapter, I liked writing that fight a lot, now you all know Taifu's secret and you know why he is going to be a strong OC. I know that the original six-tailed Jinchuuriki was Utakata and that it was originally a gastropod, but I didn't think that was a good thing to have and changed it, too bad if you wanted a slug.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Suiton: Pirania no gakkō (School of Piranhas)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Pirania no Gakko is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Water Element. After doing the hand seals the user will put the hands on the water's surface, and from each finger a piranha will appear to attack.- I made this**

**Suiton: Suichu no Hariken (Underwater Hurricane)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Suichu no Hariken is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Water Element. After doing the hand seals the user will control the water and make an underwater hurricane.- I made this**

**Futon: Jaakuna Kaze (Wicked Wind)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Jaakuna Kaze is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Wind Element. After doing the hand seals the user will then emit black blades of wind from what ever they are swinging. This jutsu's rank is this high because the black blades saw through what ever they hit, they don't just go through.- I made this**

**Katon: Shinku no Hai Ryu (Crimson Ash Dragon)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Shinku no Hai Ryu is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Fire Element. After doing the hand seals the user blow out crimson ash which will then change into the shape of a dragon and charge at the enemy.- I made this**

**Futon: Taifu Setsudan (Cutting Typhoon)**

**Rank: BWhat it does: Taifu Setsudan is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Wind Element. This is a variant of the Hyuuga clan's Rotation technique, the differences are that if hit you wont just be blown back, but you will have cuts and abrasions all over your body, and that you don't have to keep spinning to keep it up.- I made this**

**Raiton: Inuzuma Ken (Lightning Fist)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Inuzuma Ken is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Lightning Element. After doing the hand seals the user's hands will start to give off lightning.- I made this**

**Raiton: Kaminari Ryū no Tatsumaki** **(Thunder Dragon Tornado)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Kaminari Ryu no Tastumaki is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Lightning Element. After doing hand seals the user's body will start to give off massive amounts of lightning that will soon converge at the mouth and be blew towards the target. The attack has a dragon's head and the rest of its body is a tornado.- I made this**

**Futon: Kaze Ryū Arashi (Wind Dragon Tempest)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Kaze Ryu Arashi is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Wind Element. To use this technique properly the user must be high in the air, and after the user does the hand seals and dragon made of the clouds will descend on the target.- I made this**

**Doton: Ishi no Ude (Stone Arms)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Ishi no Ude is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Earth Element. After doing the hand seals the user's arms will change color and harden to that of stone, increasing the arms offensive and defensive capabilities.- I made this**

**Katon: Kuro Kasai Fenikkusu Okotta** **(Raging Black Fire Phoenix)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Kuro Kasai Fenikkusu Okotta is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Fire Element. To be able to do this jutsu one must be the wielder of Jigoku, and after doing the hand seals Naruto will blow out a massive phoenix made of black fire, which will go after the target.- I made this**

**Suiton: Chō Idaina Mizu no Bakuhatsu** **(Super Great Water Explosion)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Cho Idaina Mizu no Bakuhatsu is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Water Element. This jutsu is just a stronger and wider version of Daibakufu.- I made this**

**Futon: Hane no Geraku** **(Falling Feather)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Hane no Geraku is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Wind Element. After doing the hand seals the user will have wind push up against his body to slow his descent.- I made this**

**Hyouton: Reito-wa no Danmaku** **(Frozen Feather Barrage)**

**Rank: B**

**What it does: Reito-wa no Danmaku is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Ice Element. This technique is useless unless you have wings, as the feathers on it will need to be frozen and then shot towards the target.- I made this**

**Hyouton: Hokkyoku no Kaze (Arctic Winds)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Hokkyoku no Kaze is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Ice Element. After doing the hand seals the user will blow out a massive amount of wind which will be at freezing temperatures. Taifu used this technique with the help of his wings, and furthered the duration of the technique.- Skylance made this**

**Hyouton: Kori Ryu no Megami** **(Goddess of the Ice Dragon)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Kori Ryu no Megami is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Ice Element. This technique is special to the sword Haku has, it requires no hand seals, and it requires for Haku's chakra levels to be raised to its fullest.- I made this**

**Gogyou Fuuin (Five Elements Seal)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Gogyou Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique. The user forms an elemental seal on each of his fingers, one for each of the following five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood.- Canon**

**Gogyou Haiin (Five Elements Release)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Gogyou Kaiin is a Fuuinjutsu technique. The user forms an elemental unseal on each of his fingers, one for each of the follwoing five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He then applies his hand with force to the Gogyou Fuuin to remove it.- Canon**

**Tomei-Sei no Jutsu (Transparency Technique)**

**Rank: C**

**What it does: Tomei-Sei on Jutsu is a Ninjutsu. After doing the hand seals the user will become transparent and see through. Its great for scouting, infiltration, and mainly anything.- I made this**

**Hyouton: Chimei-Tekina Reito Okami (Deadly Frozen Wolves)**

**Rank: A**

**What it does: Chimei-Tekina Reito Okami is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Ice Element. After doing the hand seals the user will summon a number of wolves that will rise from water and freeze. These wolves will be able to then function on their own and obey orders of the user. If bit by these wolves the victim's body part will be partially frozen.- this was based off of Skylance's Shimo Okami Nida (Frost Wolf Pack) I just changed the name and stuff.**

**That's a lot of jutsus huh, that fight was intense and it took me so long to write. Will lets see for the month of July I had 34,310 hits and 14,689 visitors, that's pretty impressive for a beginner like me. Do you guys still want me to tell you guys the descriptions of the jutsu or just the name and the rank, because its ridiculous on how much is typed just for the 'what it does' its starting to get on my nerves, so tell me.**

**Lets see I got 151 reviews so far, I'm already pretty close to my goal, I could taste it and let me tell you it taste like chicken, boneless chicken… stupid bones, I hate Them Bones, but I love song.**

**Now don't forget to REVIEW, IT'LL SAVE YOUR LIVES MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ja ne**


	16. Reunions and Secret Missions

**Don't worry this is the real chapter everybody, I'm glad some people are still reading my story, I've noticed that fewer and fewer people are going to my story, makes me want to write a new one. I'm going to have Announcer Dude keep the recap short and sweet so we can get to the story. But first let me tell you I got what I consider my first flaming, if your going to flame then do it someplace else, talk behind my back please because flames hurt my feelings and it makes me angry and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry… rrrrRRRWWAAAAAAAAAAAA JAYJAY SMASH… uhhh you didn't see that. (I don't own the Hulk) and remember keep the flames in your head or don't even read the story, no one is forcing you.**

**Announcer Dude: Okay that was weird Last time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto and Taifu fight, it gets intense real fast. We find out that Taifu is a Jinchuuriki for the Rokubi, which explains why he called Naruto his 'brother.' In the middle of the fight Naruto and Taifu goes to what I suspect to be their full power, but before that they take the fight very, very high in the air, where Naruto takes quite a beating, but he is good at thinking on his feet, and takes the advantage for a while.**

**Naruto then ends the fight with a new stance, and at the speed in which it was executed at surprised Taifu, it didn't kill him but it sure did knock him out, and if he wasn't a Jinchuuriki he would have been dead, after the first strike.**

**Anko then surprises Haku by taking her prisoner and she doesn't go out without a fight, and even though we didn't see her short fight with Naruto, we have a feeling that it too was intense.**

**They collect everybody, Naruto gets the locations to Gato's hidden bases, and with Anko, Zabuza, Taifu, and Haku they take out the ones they were assigned. Gato later dies a death that would have made Deidara swell with joy. After a five day time skip, where I'm sure they did extra training and for Haku and Naruto, 'get to know each other more', they leave for Konoha, but on the way they run into Kisame and Itachi, this of course surprised everyone, but none more than Zabuza and Sasuke, and speaking of Sasuke at the end of the chapter he charges at his brother yelling at the top of his lungs.**

**This is way too long to be a short version, I know but I'm sure he could have made it so much more detailed.**

**Do you guys want a quote, because I'm beginning to run out of ones to use, that I have on me.**

_Even statues are allowed to cry, when the rain lets them.- don't ask._

**Betrayal Chapter Sixteen: Reunions and Secret Missions**

**(With Naruto)**

"I'LL KILL YOU ITACHI" Sasuke yelled as he charged at his brother, he didn't go far as he was grabbed by his collar, by Kakashi, causing him to lose his footing and slip and fall on the floor. Kakashi then dragged Sasuke to the back of the group and picked him up, holding him tight by the collar. "LET ME GO, SO I CAN KILL MY BRO-" he yelled struggling, he was silenced by a powerful KI, it was quick and targeted directly on him, making it so powerful that Sasuke, nearly dropped dead, but he did pass out. Sakura seeing this shrieked and passed out, for some reason.

"Pretty impressive Naruto-kun, you have gotten quite stronger since the last I seen you." Itachi said with a hint of a small grin, one that only Naruto and Kisame have noticed, but barely.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me by being praised by an famous S-class shinobi such as your self… but not to be rude or anything but may I ask what you are doing here?" Naruto said, putting his hand on the hilt of his blade, making the others get ready, with their own weapons.

Kisame not liking being out of the conversation spoke up, "We are hear to collect you two, for reasons you don't need to know, does that satisfy you, gaki." Kisame pointing at Naruto and Taifu, respectively, giving off a shark like grin, that sent shivers down many of their backs.

Kisame now being in the light, he is easily a six foot, two inches, blue skinned monster of a man-shark hybrid, with the gills to match. He had black eyes and blue hair. He is wearing a black cloak, decorated with red clouds, he is carrying a huge sword wrapped in white tapings.

Itachi looked the same, same lines on each sides of his nose, same Sharingan eyes, but he too was wearing a black cloak, decorated with red clouds. But they both also had slash marks across their headbands, meaning that not only did they leave their villages but they joined an organization of some sorts.

"I don't think so, your not coming near either one of these brats." Zabuza said getting in front of both Naruto and Taifu, taking his sword off his back, along with Haku unsheathing her sword.

"Ooh a reunion, I _was _prepared to have Samehada, taste some very delicious chakra, but I guess he'll have to make due with yours." he said with a wave of his hand as they vanished. Haku was held back by Naruto, who told her to be careful and to keep her distance. She nodded and gave him a small kiss on his cheek and a smile before she too left.

Itachi was proud that Naruto found somebody that was outside of his mind but he was also displeased by the outcome of the situation, so he called Kisame back, with a quick flare of his chakra. Kisame and the others returned Kisame looking fine, other than a light cut on his cheek, Zabuza's shoulder was bleeding from when he wasn't fast enough to dodge from Kisame's baseball swing. Haku didn't have any injuries due to keeping her distance. "Why did you call me back, I was having fun?" Kisame said with a visible frown on his face.

Itachi gave him a quick glare, "I called you back because you left me with not one, but two Jinchuurikis, with unknown skills, and not to mention my old sempai Kakashi. We are retreating for now… until next time Naruto-kun." he said as he left with a flock of ravens.

Naruto gave a grin as he watched Kisame leave, with a burst of water "just give me a time and a place." he said under his breathe knowing that wherever Itachi was he heard it, somehow. "Well that was fun, lets go everybody, Hatake don't expect us to wait." he said as he and the others left, leaving Kakashi and Sai, to carry the knocked out duo.

"You know Kakashi, sometimes I hate being on your team." Sai said picking up Sasuke's body as Kakashi got Sakura up, who woke up screaming.

Back with Naruto, he was being asked a lot of questions about what had just happened back there.

"What the hell was that all about, with you and that Uchiha?" questioned Zabuza.

Naruto ignored him and just continued jumping from tree to tree. "Calm down Zabuza all will be explained later." Anko said from behind them. "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut about it." she added.

"Naruto when are we going to get to the village?" Haku asked from his right.

Naruto looked at her after jumping off another branch, "At the pace we're going I say about two hours." he said jumping off another branch.

She nodded and Taifu spoke up after being silent for quite some time, "Hey Naruto you never did tell us how you made that exploding scroll back there." he asked with the other agreeing wanting to know.

He sighed loudly, **"Just tell them Naru-kun, its not like it's a secret."** Akane siad after waking up. He sighed again "Fine I'll tell you guys, its actually quite simple really I just draw my very modified exploding seal on a scroll, the whole thing. After that I put a lot of mine and Kane-chan's chakra in it. Its really just activating the scroll's activation seal that contains the explosion. I have about ten more of them back at the house and three really huge scrolls that has the power to take out a small village, or half of Konoha, but only if I place them strategically around the village they could take out more than half, as those contain more of Kane-chan's destructive chakra." he explained feeling proud of himself at their awed faces.

Taifu whistles at the sheer power the scrolls had and this guy was talking about he had bigger ones that could possibly do some real damage to a village as big as Konoha. "How do you know if they have as much power as you say they do?" he asked.

"**Its obvious that with more of Kyuubi's chakra you get more destructive results." **Umo said from Taifu's mind.

Naruto thought back to the research of his bombs, "Because, the seals are much larger and can store more of Akane-chan's chakra, and thus a bigger boom." he said smirking behind his senbon needle.

"**Told you so."** Umo said laughing, getting on Taifu's nerves. "Like I asked you." he actually said out loud, as he jumped from tree to tree.

This got on Naruto's nerves, thinking that he was talking about him. "Actually if I remember correctly you did, what ever enough talking lets pick up the pace I'm hungry for some reason." he said as he used some chakra and blasted forward along with the others, leaving team seven several miles behind.

They appeared at the village gates where everyone noticed several ANBU and Jounin waiting for them. Anko being the one with the highest rank went up to them and said, "Get the fuck out of our way, we just got back from, not one but two A-rank missions, and I haven't had any decent dango in ages." she said sneering and shoving pass them. With Anko gone they tried to at least take the three new arrivals into custody, seeing as they were nuke-nins, but Naruto then spoke up, "Don't even think about touching any of them, they have sworn allegiance to my clan and thus are a part of it as my slaves, now if you will so kindly move the fuck out of our way, we will go to the Tower to report the missions." he said releasing some KI while he was talking and then shoving himself pass them holding Haku's hand. Zabuza told Naruto quietly that he wasn't nobodies slave but an assistant he added seeing Naruto's glare.

The ANBU and Jounin just stood there and watched as they left, one random Jounin spoke, "Uh what just happened just now?" everyone shrugged their shoulders having no answers.

"Did that demon just command us to do something?" an ANBU said, you could tell by her voice that it was a female. "And not to mention that he was a Genin, no hell no I'm showing him a piece of my mind, later though." she said added as she and everyone else went back to doing whatever they were doing.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto got to the Tower and lead the others inside and up to the Hokage's office, ignoring the secretary's bitching about the Hokage being busy. He knocked on the door and waited for permission for entrance and entered, since he was trying to have nuke-nin join the village.

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork and seen Naruto, "Ah Naruto report."

Naruto noticed that he, himself, was doing paperwork, "Why the hell aren't you using shadow clones like I told you to, what ever its not my problem." he muttered the last part, and told him about his mission and how he got these three to join his clan after capturing them, the death of Gato and the destruction of his bases, he was laughing at his ploy before he killed Gato, and smirking at the Hokage's frowning face, and then meeting Itachi and Kisame outside of Wave. "And then when we get to the gates, a squad of ANBU and Jounin are there waiting for us, what the hell was that all about?" he said

The Hokage didn't let that sweat him though and said, "They were on their own missions, helping Izumo and Kotestu guard the gates, since they keep falling asleep. Well congratulations on completing your second and third A-rank missions, now why do you three want to join this village, when I could just turn you in to the Mizukage and collect your bounties." he said giving them a stern glare.

They knew that they had to choose their words carefully as they were now dealing with a legendary kage. Zabuza spoke up first, "After getting captured by Naruto and Anko, we decided to switch sides since I knew deep down that that Gato would have never paid us, and would have surely did something to make sure that we didn't get paid." he stopped trying to think of some other reasons.

Haku seeing an opportunity, "And also after swearing allegiance to the Namikaze clan, and the thrill of taking out one of that bastard's base, we had no other choice but to go where our 'master' goes." she said with a hidden meaning behind the word master, as if we don't already know.

"Not to mention that she is infatuated with Mr. Namikaze." Taifu thought out loud and quickly ducking under a swing from Haku's blade. "Hey stop that" he said dodging another swing, and another, and another.

Zabuza sighed and tried to stop the fight, but Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Agh" he said as he was held back by Naruto from stopping the fight. Naruto used the reason that they had better get the fighting out of their system now as when they go to his home he wouldn't take it.

The Hokage was just watching as slashes appeared on his walls and with team seven now entering the office, it was starting to get cramped. That's when he tried to stop the noise and fighting with a raise in his KI, key word being tried, so he tried to raise it more and more, still no affect. Getting tired he yelled at them with his KI on full blast, "HEY STOP FIGHTING!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing, Zabuza and Haku having a little trouble staying on their feet, and Naruto and Taifu barely feeling it, it seemed that the Hokage had to get back in shape, so to speak, and work on his KI to get it to effect them as they practically lived in it their whole lives. He now knew that Taifu must also be a container for his KI not to affect him, oh yeah team seven were flat on their stomachs, knocked out, in Kakashi's case, he was on his knees soaking in sweat and vomiting in the trash can. Naruto covered his nose and picked his ear, "Damn old man you didn't have to yell, you could have asked politely, and now the room smells like vomit… and shit." he said noticing the young Haruno's shorts and a brown stain in them. "Ooh that's just nasty." he said kick rolling her out of the room.

The old man sighed, "I'm way too old for this." he muttered lighting his pipe and taking a _long_ puff out of it. He then dug through his desk drawers and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Zabuza, who caught it effortlessly. "This scroll contains your ranks and flak jackets if you get one, and your new Konoha headbands, Naruto, come back here in a couple hours with these three, I have something to tell you four." he said watching them leave in their own individual ways. Naruto in a column of black fire, Taifu in a small tornado, Haku in a shattering ice flower, and Zabuza in a swirl of water, he then turned to the remaining members of team seven on the floor and sighed, "Good job on your mission in guarding Tazuna, now get out I have paperwork to do… and empty out this trash can when you leave." he told the rising Jounin, who just nodded cursing at not being able to handle his Hokage's KI at full blast, he was an ANBU captain God damn it.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto led the trio to his house amazing them at its size and exquisite design. The inside was even better to their eyes. "Wow this is a beautiful home you got Naruto-kun." Haku said looking around and walking up to a picture frame, "Are these your parents?"

Naruto walked up to her and said, "Yes they are and I'm proud to be their son." the picture showed Minato hugging Kushina from behind with his hands on her bulging stomach. Both were smiling and happy they were starting their own family, ironically this picture was taken just a week before the Kyuubi came and attacked. The picture was also hanging over an assortment of other pictures, six to be exact.

There was one with Minato with Jiraiya as their sensei, They were in front of the Academy, this must have been when Jiraiya took Minato as his apprentice, Minato being around eight or nine years old.

Another with Minato and Kushina one their first date, Minato was probably sixteen, he was wearing black slacks, with a black dress shirt. With Kushina wearing a tight red dress that stopped just above her knees. They were holding hands and had the moon in the background showing that they were on the Hokage Mountain, with the moon being full, a beautiful first date indeed.

There was one with Minato wearing his famed cloak and his Genin team, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Inuzuka Rin.

Then there was Kushina and her old ANBU team, all dressed for war, she was wearing her special red armor and had her Kitsune mask on the right side of her head. She was above her subordinates crouched for dramatic or intimidating reasons, or both, and had her hair blowing to the left, in a slight breeze. From left to right it showed all women, on the far left was Uchiha Mitoko with her Sharingan blazing and in mid spin, her Lioness mask on the left side of her head. In the middle it showed a fierce Inuzuka Tsume with her Wolf mask on the left side of her face and Kuromaru looking as fierce as ever. And on the right it showed Hyuuga Hitome, the mother of Hinata, with her Byukugan activated and her Tigress mask on the right side of her head.

The next one was their secret wedding photo, it had Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, her team, and Rin, Kakashi, and the Sandaime who did the sermon. Both Minato and Kushiha had their arms around their new spouses waist and their fingers to their lips in the universal 'shh' sign, with the others laughing or smiling in the background. Kushina had the most beautiful wedding dress on it was the whitest thing he had ever seen.

The last one was Minato's inauguration for his new Hokage title, it was him and Kushina kissing, he had his 'Yellow Flash' cloak over his Kage robes and his hat was tilted to the side covering their faces, but not the kiss they shared.

"Naruto where's our rooms?" both Taifu and Zabuza asked from up the stairs, he and Haku then walked up the stairs meeting them on the top.

"My room is the door on the right down there, Anko's is the one to my right, Haku's is the one across from Anko's, and the last two, you guys could pick yourselves." he said before one of his scouter shadow clones popped showing that Anko was coming back from her dango binge. "Lets see Anko, Haku, and I have our own bathrooms for obvious reasons and you two will share the bathroom downstairs. I only have a couple of rules, respect each others privacy, meaning don't go into anybody's room unannounced and no fighting in the house, I have a training ground outside, with a onsen and an armory/dojo, for regular Tai and Kenjutsu katas, anything chakra related goes outside, that's an order. If any of these rooms are broken I'm kicking you out effective immediately, and you'll live in an apartment in the village." he said giving them all a serious glare, before becoming cheerful again, "Now open that scroll and lets see what rank you all are getting."

**(Four Hours Later) (Seven O'clock p.m.)**

Naruto walked back into the house after training with Haku in ice jutsus, he mastered his third ice jutsu, it was the S-rank **Haku Ryu no mo Fubuki **(White Dragon Blizzard) it seems that something was wrong with it he couldn't remember. He walked to go take a shower while Haku was in the onsen relaxing her muscles, ten minutes later he got out and got dressed in his normal crimson muscle shirt and black cargo pants, his black gloves and his black boots, his black jacket with his crimson headband. He went down stairs after tying his sword to his hip, and met up with Taifu and Zabuza, who was wearing a Jounin flak jacket. Haku came from her room, wearing a new battle kimono, her old one was destroyed during training, "Lets go." she said walking out the door, with the others.

Naruto sighed at their eagerness to go to this small little meeting, "I'll be back Anko, don't wreck anything." he yelled to Anko in her room. He could faintly hear her reply of 'that was one time', he chuckled as he left and joined the others in the Hokage's office minutes later. He appeared to see it was only him, Haku, Taifu, Zabuza, and the Hokage in the room, since he couldn't feel or smell any ANBU that usually hide in the shadows. "I'm here now, what is so important that you couldn't tell us when we were here hours ago?" he said crossing his arms.

The Hokage had his back turned as he looked out the window looking at the sun setting in the distance, the children walking home with their parents and stray animals going in alleys to take a nap. He was puffing on his pipe when he answered, "I call you four here to tell you that you are my new Genin cell, under the tutelage of Zabuza here." he said still turned around.

This got the group annoyed and Naruto became a little angry at his time being taken for something so simple as being part of a team. "You called us here for tha-"

He was cut off as the Hokage held up a hand for silence, and sensing that the Hokage meant business he put his emotions aside and obeyed just this once. "You didn't let me finish, all three of you are considered Jounin in my eyes, you absolutely have the skills and mind set of one, its just that I received some horrific information from my student Jiraiya, it said that my other student Orochimaru has plans to illegally enter the Chuunin Exams that are coming up and attack the village, when he did not say as he did not know. I want you three to enter the exams as Genin, to find and interrogate the spy and get rid of Orochimaru if you have the chance to, this will your first mission as Jounins don't let me down… dismissed." he said smirking as he saw the reflection in the window of them celebrating that they were Jounin.

With the new position Naruto could finally put his plan into action, as he didn't want to be a nuke-nin as a Genin, that would be distressing, rank didn't mean a thing in his eyes in terms of strength but it did in terms of respect from enemies. _'Soon I will leave this village, and this attack will be the perfect time to do it.' _he thought smirking to himself.

"**You shouldn't leave the village during the attack, but sometime after it, they'll be too busy rebuilding that they wont have the resources to send strong ninjas after you." **Jigoku told him.

"**Yeah I agree you should leave after the invasion already happened, and escape during the reconstruction of the village. Who knows you just might be able to use your exploding scrolls you've been saving up." **Akane reminded him.

'_Yes that's a great idea, soon my revenge will be complete, the destruction of Konoha.' _he thought as he and his new team left the office and back to the house where they did some extra training for the exams.

**A/N: This didn't take a long time for me to write it just took me a long time to get it on the computer. This was just a chapter of them relaxing for a day before they get some news about their futures.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Haku Ryu no mo Fubuki (White Dragon Blizzard)**

**Rank: S**

**What it does: Haku Ryu no mo Fubuki is a Ninijutsu utilizing the Ice Element. After doing hand seals the user will blow out a dragon made of wind, but on its way out the head will start to harden and freeze, but the rest of the body wont harden all the way, leaving ice chunks in the remaining wind.- I got the name from Skylance, but everything else is from me.**

**Well review wise, last chapter was great with 24 reviews and a small number of hits, only 879 hits for last chapter, but I hope that this chapter beats last chapter, at least in the review department, so don't forget and RE-RE-RE-RE-REVIEW sorry I'm cold right now. ^_^**

**Oh yeah I have a new poll for you guys to vote and stuff, go to my profile to check it out and vote and stuff. I'll post another one later in the story. And I hope you pick the one I secretly want you to. The poll will then close just after the prelims so a couple of chapters left.**

**Ja ne**


	17. Scoping the Competition

**I'm here and the creative juices are flowing, so uh Announcer Dude get to work.**

**Announcer Dude: Dang man I'm sleepy, Last Time on Betrayal:**

**Naruto comes home with the others, introduces the three new arrivals to the rooms in the Namikaze house and then gets a secret mission involving the Chuunin Exams.**

**Announcer Dude: Now leave me alone I'm sleepy.**

**Whoa that was quick and it sums up the last chapter pretty well, if you are having trouble remembering then go back and read it.**

**I'm sorry to announce that Gaara is no longer in the polls for joining Naruto's group as I have decided that he will indeed become the Kazekage later on, and that two jinchuurikis is enough in that group. Again I'm sorry if you voted for him.**

**Now for the quote of the chapter**

_Most people talk a lot, few are up for the moment, Welcome to Anarchy 99- from xXx the movie dog._

**Now lets read.**

**Betrayal Chapter Seventeen: Scoping the Competition**

**(Three Weeks Later) (Nine A.M/) (Monday)**

Naruto and his new team were in their personal training ground having a free for all spar, it was taijutsu only with no chakra allowed, not even for speed and power. Right now Naruto was getting bombarded by both Taifu and Haku, he was dodging the ones he could and counter attacking when he could. He leapt back to get some breathing room when they both charged at him, Taifu going high while Haku went low, he only had so much time before they got to him so he time everything perfectly, he jumped over Haku's low sweep and grabbed Taifu's arm as he went by to swing himself forward, but what he didn't think of was Haku quickly stopping herself and jumping up to meet him in the air, and punch him.

He flew back and while flying back he also seen Haku kick Taifu to the ground, hard. He landed on his feet and vanished in a burst of speed and appeared just behind Haku, "Don't forget about me." he said as he swept her from under her feet and sent another kick at her midsection.

"Oh I didn't forget." she whispered to herself as she caught his foot and rolled on the ground bringing Naruto over her body and slamming him on the ground, she then dodged a kick from Taifu, who had recovered, and they begin to fight it out. Seconds later Naruto rejoined the fight and it was just getting confusing as nobody could have a permanent target, but Naruto solved that problem when he dropped to the ground, the fist coming for his head impacted together, but he wasn't finished as he spun on his hands like a break dancer and kicked both of them back. Recovering from his spinning form her rocketed towards Taifu, and unloaded a series of quick punches in his face and torso.

Taifu was getting assaulted before he grabbed the tenth punch and threw Naruto over his shoulder and then he quickly dodged a punch from Haku who was aiming for his stomach. Naruto coming back and attacking him didn't surprise him at all as he was now the one that was getting double teamed as Naruto and Haku were coming at him fast, blocking hits met for the other and following up after the others attack, in perfect team work.

He was then grabbed by his arm after trying to punch back and threw into the air, Naruto then laced his fingers and threw Haku up there to attack Taifu in the air. But even though Taifu was transformed the sky was still his domain, as he dodged the initial punch from Haku by twisting his body and quickly kicking her out of his way and dove towards Naruto at ground level, he then front flipped himself and gave Naruto an axe kick who blocked with his arms in a X position. The force of the attack put a small crater in the ground and sent a small shockwave that blew some dust around them.

Naruto threw Taifu off of him and watched as he back flipped away only to get hit by Haku who appeared from the tree line, and was kicked to the ground, hard… again. They then had to listen as Taifu complained about getting kicked into the ground so many times, they sighed and started to fight each other. The double team assault now was on Haku as Taifu was irritated with his treatment. Naruto quickly shot forward getting through her guard and sent a quick open palm thrust to her chest and pushed her a couple of feet away, already sensing danger he spun around on the heel of his left foot, dodging Taifu's right cross punch and gave him a powerful roundhouse kick right between his shoulder blades, the attack nearly broke his spine as he flew through the air, and right into a tree, a small indentation there to remind everybody of the pain he went through.

Haku recovered from the palm thrust just in time to see Taifu hit the tree and Naruto as he came after her to renew his assault, but half way Haku said "Did you like what you felt?" the suddenness of the question caught Naruto off guard as he stumbled and tripped landing on his face, the ground hiding his small blush as he remembered just what he did, when he hit Haku back.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto quickly shot forward getting through her guard and sent a quick open palm thrust to her chest, and gave her a quick squeeze, before he pushed her a couple of feet away._

_(Release Flashback)_

Haku laughed as Naruto picked himself up and dusted himself off with that blush on his face, "Well, did _you _like what you felt?" he said with a smirk on his face while it was Haku's turn to slightly blush.

Her response was cut off as Taifu walked over, "Who cares, at least flirt when I'm not in hearing range, damn." he said walking back to the house, to most likely take a shower.

Seeing Taifu now gone Haku answered, "Yes I did like what I felt." she said as she kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto deepened the kiss, by wrapping his arms around her waste as she put her arms around his head. She moaned into the kiss as Naruto groped her ass. The kiss ended when the had to breathe and only then did they actually hear Zabuza yelling to Naruto to get off of his daughter, as he grabbed and tossed Naruto to the ground a couple of feet away.

Naruto landed on his butt, "Itai, okay new rule no stopping someone from getting intimate." he said rubbing his sore butt, in his anger, and released some KI towards Zabuza.

But for some reason the KI coming off of Zabuza far exceeded his, "No, new rule don't get intimate anywhere." he told Naruto.

"Father, stop it we were only kissing." Haku said as she got in the middle of him and Naruto.

Naruto then asked a question from on the floor, "Can I at least kiss her when your not here?" he said as Haku bent down to help him off the floor. Zabuza turned around and walked away before he told him 'No' as he walked back into the house. "I'm still gonna." Naruto muttered causing Haku to giggle, and Naruto to smile. "Come on we only have a week before the Exams start lets go check out the competition, after a shower." he added as he smelt himself.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Naruto came downstairs clean and went to join Zabuza in the kitchen to get some food to eat, Anko had went to the Anbu H.Q. to help Ibiki torture and interrogate somebody. Taifu was on the roof meditating, and Haku was still in the shower.

Naruto went and ate the plate that was set up by Zabuza, it had bacon, eggs, rice, and two pieces of toast, with a cup of tea, the toast was a little burnt but after what happened ten minutes ago he didn't want to say anything. Zabuza had already eaten and did the dishes, now he was just reading a scroll, he had gotten a solo mission, Assassination, he could tell because of the way he was grinning under his bandages, as he got up and left the house with his cleaver on his back. "Lucky" he muttered under his breath as he got a whiff of peaches and cream, with a hint of some kind of flower maybe Iris, it's a purple flower that grew just west of his house and inside of his mother's garden in the front. He turned his head to see Haku walking down the stairs wearing a new attire, now she wore a Chinese style light blue shirt, dark blue pants, blue sandals, and he could tell that she had ANBU leg guards under her pants as there was a slight lump at the end of the guards stopping just under her knees. Her shirt sleeves went to her wrist, the sleeves were a little loose, but he knew there was also ANBU arm guards under them. She had her new Konoha headband around her waist acting like a belt, her old Kiri headband she got off the first ninja she killed was hanging on the wall in her room. Her hair was hanging down her back, with a little water still hanging off of the ends. She also had blue lipstick on to top her new look off. "I like the clothes Haku-chan, you look beautiful." he said as he praised her change of outfit.

"**You never say that to me." **Akane said sadly, and he could tell that she was pouting.

'_Yes I do, all the time, even when I cant see you. You always look beautiful Kane-chan.'_ He reminded her.

"**I know, I just love hearing it. Do you love me?" **she asked when Naruto responded with a 'yes I do' she smiled, **"You better."** she said as she cut the mental link.

He returned to reality just in time to catch Haku's question of 'Do you want to wait for Taifu, or just leave him here?' as she sat at the table in front of her own plate at took a slow bite out of her toast that just got him tingly. "We could leave him, he's meditating right now and I don't want to interrupt someone that's meditating, so lets go. We could turn this into a date." he said as he sipped his tea. **"Real smooth Casanova, real smooth."** Naruto mentally yelled shut up and cut his end of the mental link with him and Jigoku.

Haku kept smiling at him, and did a long 'hmm' and she knew that it was making him a little unnerving so she nodded her head and said "Okay lets go."

Naruto sighed, "Alright we can go out to eat something else, maybe some sushi." he said knowing it was her favorite food. She nodded happily hearing about getting some sushi and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house.

Five minutes later Taifu walked down the stairs to see an empty house, "Uh where everyone go." he said looking around, he checked the kitchen and seen plates of food and not wanting any bugs he threw the food away and cleaned the plates, "Everybody is gone, Umo do you know what I'm going to do?" he asked his bird demon. **"No I don't know what your going to do, but what ever it is you better hope you don't break anything."** Umo told him. "I'm going to have a sexy party." he said just as Naruto and Haku walked back into the house.

"Uh what they hell are you talking about." Naruto said with Haku giggling at Taifu getting caught at planning one of his sexy parties.

"AAH what are you doing here, I thought you left?' Taifu said jumping in fright. Naruto went and slapped him in the back of the head, "I live here, and I forgot my needle." He said with Haku sighing about coming back just to get a senbon needle, when she carries hundreds of them. He just complained that it was special, which she responded to him that if it was so special why does he keep forgetting it, she won when he didn't have a respond to that, but back to the story.

Naruto went and got his senbon and came back from his room, grabbed Taifu's collar and dragged him out of the house saying, "Your not having any sexy parties in my house, if anyone is going to have a sexy party its me." he said with Haku hitting him in the arm. "What, you know what I mean." now all three of them were walking in the village enjoying themselves and ignoring the glares being shot towards them, but mostly Naruto.

"Damn, its worse here than it was for me back in Kiri." Taifu muttered to Naruto, from his left, since he was holding Haku's hand with his right.

"What's worse here than in Kiri?" a voice said from around the corner. It was Konohamaru as he walked from around the corner.

"Don't worry about it, now what do you want I'm busy." Naruto said. Haku asked who he was, "This is the grandson of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Konohamaru, and sometimes he bugs me, but this is the first time in a long time ever since my fight with Kakashi, if I remember correctly." he said with his free hand on his chin while he thought.

"Nu uh I saw you after you got out of the hospital, don't you remember?" he said with a toothy smile.

As the time when he got out of the hospital came to mind he went rigid, "You were in that rocky box with the eye holes, huh." the little kid laughed and nodded, "Quit stalking me little kid, what do you want with me." he said annoyed with the kid.

"I heard grandpa praising you about giving him the secret to the paperwork he's always doing, and that must mean that you want to be the Hokage, so I'm making you my rival for the Hokage position." he said giving him a thumbs up and another toothy grin.

"Aw that's so sweet, he made you his rival, aw." Haku cooed in Naruto's ear. He turned to her and gave her a blank stare, "What don't you think that's sweet?" she asked him, as he continued staring at her.

"No I don't think its sweet." he turned back to the little kid, "Because I don't want to be a Kage to this village." causing Konohamaru's smile to turn to a frown.

He didn't understand why someone wouldn't want to be the Hokage of this village, "Why not, this is a great village." he said angrily

Taifu not wanting to make a bigger scene spoke up quickly, "Look kid aren't you supposed to be in school?" this got Konohamaru to stop as he remembered why he was even here.

"Oh yeah, I'm with my friends and were playing hide and seek in the park by here, and since Iruka's lessons are boring me and my friends left during break time." he said forgetting about what they were talking about not even minutes ago.

That made them all sigh, Naruto more than the others, "Oh I know how you feel, all of his _lectures_ are boring, I remember my fair share of ditching from his class, except I was so skilled I could do it while in the class. Ha take that." he said sticking his tongue out at him. He was then nudged in the ribs by Haku.

"Hey boss, is that your, you know, girlfriend." he said wiggling his pinky.

"B-boss I'm not your-" Naruto started to say before he was nudged again by Haku who spoke, "Why yes I am." she said smiling bright and showing him their interlaced hands. That caused Taifu to groan loudly, he stopped by the glare he was given by Haku.

Konohamaru chuckled, "Ha I knew it only the prettiest ones for my boss." he said making Haku giggle. Naruto rolled his eyes in sync with Taifu, and was nudged again for it.

"What ever kid don't you have someplace to be." Taifu asked the little boy, and when he nodded he added, "Then go and leave us alone were doing ninja things."

Naruto and Haku looked at each other and mouthed the words, 'ninja things' before they started to laugh quietly, Konohamaru's eyes lit up hearing 'ninja things' "Really ninja things can we play ninja with you?" at that his friends Udon and Moegi appeared out of nowhere and they all grinned up at the three older ninjas. "AAH where the hell they come from?" he was then slapped in the back of the head by Naruto, who said, "Quit yelling in my ear." as he picked it out his ear.

Just then a new voice was heard, "I didn't know that you would be caught playing 'ninja' with a bunch of kids." now the voice was that of Hyuuga Hinata, as she walked up to the group, alone.

"Hey boss is this another one of your girlfriends." Konohamaru said seeing the pretty girl walk up to them.

"I'm flattered gaki, but no she hates me a lot, I'm surprised she walked this close to me, considering I'm a demon and everything." he said sarcastically waving his hands around and rolling his eyes, causing Haku and Taifu to chuckle and wish they could take a picture of this to use as blackmail later.

"Of course brat like I would ever become the intimate with a demon." she said crossing her arms below her C-cup breast, slightly pushing them up.

"Why not demons have so much more stamina." he said making the older girls in the group blush heavily, at the implications. And Taifu's loud laughter only made it worse as he and Naruto gave each other a high five, this just confused the kids of the group as Naruto and Taifu continued to laugh.

Hinata was sputtering at what he implied, "That may be true but… shut up." she said after a while, as she activated her Byakugan for intimidating reasons.

"Okay can we not fight anymore its getting boring." Haku said quailing Hinata's anger, and the boys stopped laughing when they started to feel extremely cold, Naruto's hand was beginning to freeze and ice was starting to creep up Taifu's feet, showing her mastery over the element as it wasn't even showing signs of melting in the searing heat. She gave herself a smirk as she turned to the kids, "I'm sorry kids but we cant play with you, we're checking out the competition for the upcoming Chuunin Exams." she said shooing them away, and giggled as they ran away laughing and playing.

Not even a minute later did they hear Konohamaru and his friends yelling. They then ran to help the kid. The appeared to see Konohamaru being held up by some guy in a black cat suit, it had the ears and everything even the tail, okay not the tail but you know what I'm talking about. Not to mention this guy was wearing make-up and had a wrapped bundle on his back. There was a girl behind him complaining for him to put the boy down, she too had some thing on her back, that looked like a fan, Taifu nudged me in the ribs, moving his head slightly to the tree line, where they could sense the chakra of something familiar. "Alright break it up, make-up cat boy, and put the kid down." Naruto said, stepping forward a couple of steps.

The make-up and cat suit wearing boy yelled, "ITS NOT MAKEUP ITS WAR PAINT!" as he shook the kid around a little, "And plus this kid needs to learn a lesson in not bumping into people." The girl in the back, sighed audibly "Come on Kankuro, just put the kid down, Gaara will kill you if he finds out you keep messing with people." the now named Kankuro then turned to the girl behind him, "Shut up Temari, he wont find out, if you keep your trap shut." this got the newly named Temari angry as she was about to use her fan to whack him in the head.

Naruto interrupted them by vanishing from his spot and taking Konohamaru from out of Kankuro's hands and reappearing back in his spot, he then started talking as Kankuro took the wrapped bundle off of his back, "Oh you don't have to worry about her talking about this because I think this, Gaara already knows about this little event." he said nodding towards the tree line.

They looked and seen a boy with red hair and the Kanji for love on the left side of his forehead. He wore a mesh shirt under a rust red shirt, and rust red pants, he also had something on his back, it was a big ass gourd, and if he could guess, which demon is within him, then it had to be sand. And also like the others he owned a Suna headband, his was hanging off of a sash that held the gourd in place, unlike his siblings which had theirs on the either around their neck, Temari, or on their head, Kankuro.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to the village, your lucky that I'm not going to kill you." Gaara said as he sand shunshined to the ground, causing Kankuro further panic, but Gaara didn't turn to him he turned to Naruto and the group he was with. "I'm sorry if my brother has caused you any trouble, my sister was supposed to keep an eye on him." he spoke in his creepy monotone voice.

Naruto stepped up further, "Its okay make-up boy was just being rebellious that's all. So do you have control, Ichi?" he then said in a serious tone as his red slitted eyes bore into Gaara's own teal ones.

Gaara and his siblings eyes widened at the statement, before Gaara's eyes quickly changed into a yellow diamond shaped star with four dots around it in a square-like sequence, before they changed back as Gaara grabbed his head, in mild pain.

Taifu walked up right beside Naruto, "I say that's a no, Umo is telling me that Ichi doesn't usually drive his containers crazy, by giving them nightmares when they sleep, and judging by the dark rings around Gaara's eyes I'm going to guess he has insomnia." this made Gaara take a couple of steps back.

"Really Akane is telling me the same thing, except that Shukaku knows when he's beat, this means that he must be in a weak and unstable seal, if I can take a look at it I might find a way to strengthen the seal, and make him not crazy, because is it me is he muttering something about a mother and blood." as soon as he finished the cork on Gaara's gourd popped off and sand started oozing out.

Gaara was still holding his head when he spoke, "I have two questions for you both: one which number?" he asked as the sand coiled around him slowly.

Naruto and Taifu smirked and played rock-paper-scissors to see who would go last, Taifu lost and spoke up, "Roku." he said simply. Naruto wore the biggest and most proudest smirk ever, it was the kind of smirk that tells somebody 'oh yeah I just had sex with your mother and I rocked her world.' he gave Gaara a slight bow as he said, "Kyuu, its nice to meet you little brother."

Gaara's eyes widened as the sand surrounding him faltered in the rising for a second and resumed again, only to do that for at least a minute before it stopped completely and went back into the gourd. He stopped holding his head and looked at the two in front of him, knowing that getting into a fight with them would result in his death. "That must be the reason mother is afraid of you, my next question, what are your names?"

"Nihongo Taifu." Taifu said as he crossed his arms.

Because was thinking about something though, "Well since you are my brother I might as well tell you my full name, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato a.k.a. 'Kiroi Senkou' and legendary ANBU Captain Uzumaki Kushina a.k.a. 'Aka no Shi.'" he said bowing again.

This confused the Hyuuga behind them, "What does he mean by 'Namikaze' its unforgivable for him to tell others that he is the son of our Yondaime Hokage." she said as she clenched her fist in anger at the accusation of the demon, saying his somehow related to the Yondaime. Of course she knew about him being the son of Kushina as she was the only other person in the village with that last name, but she was never told of the father, being an heiress has its perks.

Konohamaru spoke up, "I believe him…" when the others turned to him he cowered behind his friends, "Well recently Oji-san told me that the son of the Yondaime was alive and well but his whereabouts were unknown, and he never told me the name of the son, he just said that the identity will be revealed in due time, now must be the time." He said from behind his friends to keep himself out of the way from the Hyuuga's cold glare.

"You know he is right, if you get rid of the red and black out of his hair, and turn his eyes blue, he'll look like an exact copy of your Yondaime, judging from a picture I seen of him." Haku hinted to the Hyuuga without flat out saying 'Yes he is the son of the Yondaime I live in his house.'

On the other side the remaining sand siblings were having a conversation of their own, "Did he just say that he is the son of the 'Yellow Flash' and 'Aka no Shi' not to mention he's the container for the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Bijuu, we don't stand a chance, we have to get out of here." Kankuro said terrified out of his mind.

"Yeah he definitely said that, but didn't you hear what they were talking about earlier this Naruto is not only a cutie but he might be able to fix Gaara's seal." Temari said as she checked Naruto out.

Hearing his sister call the kid a cutie got him a little annoyed, "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear you call him a cutie." he said as he put his bundle back on his back. Temari just smirked and said, "Pretend away."

Back to the containers, Gaara asked another question, "Is it true that you could fix my seal, and I'll finally be able to sleep without the nightmares." he said with hesitation in his voice.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it is, if I could get a look at the seal and study it, I could find a way, you have my word." he said putting his hand over his heart. "Cross my heart." he said crossing it.

Gaara nodded at them, "When do you want to check the seal out?" when Naruto told him any day he spoke again, "Great you can check and fix it tonight, meet me on top of your kage mountain, if you cant fix it I'll kill you… Lets go Temari, Kankuro we're leaving." he said as he turned around and walked away, his siblings following.

Watching Gaara leaving Taifu spoke up, "You know whats weird I never thought that I'll meet another Jinchuuriki other than you, but we just met one, and I think he was serious about killing you." He said walking back to the others.

"Not to mention that we're about to meet another one, Haku can you take the kids somewhere else, and Hinata go do what you want, I don't care, Taifu and I have another meeting to go to, hopefully shorter than the last one." Naruto said as he and Taifu shunshined away.

The shunshins amazed the kids, "Wow, that was cool can any of you do that." they nearly said at the same time.

"Of course I can, and its better than a whirlwind of black fire and a tornado of wind, watch." Haku said as a rose made of ice blossomed around her, covering her from head to toe, before it shattered, the ice disappearing.

Hinata only found out a minute ago that she was just left with a bunch of kids, "Damn I have to learn the shunshin jutsu." she muttered as she jumped to the roofs and left the old fashion way. The kids just continued playing hide and seek, seeing as the others left them.

**(Back with Naruto and Taifu)**

They were jumping to where they had sensed the demonic chakra earlier, but they couldn't even sense it anymore, no matter how hard they tried, but from what they could tell earlier it was stronger than Ichi's, but considering that Ichi was the weakest, it could have been any of the other containers.

"Well this was a waste of time, we spent at least an hour circulating different parts of this village and nada, whoever we're looking for really knows how to control their demonic chakra, expertly." Taifu complained to his partner.

"Quit complaining we'll know whoever it is when the Chuunin Exams start." Naruto said as he continued to jump around, "Well I'm gone you could do what you want." he said jumping away from him. Taifu muttered 'whatever' and started jumping home, feeling sleepy.

Naruto continued to just jump around and landed near a training ground so he decided he was going to train for a bit. He makes a total number of a hundred shadow clones instantly and they all draw their swords. Soon the battle began for Naruto, as he quickly dodged and dispatched the attackers with a quick slash to their heads or cutting into their organs. This dance of blades continued until their was none left, except two. These shadow clones were made much stronger and durable, than the other ones, nothing but a sure kill shot could kill them, and even then that was going to be difficult to do. But that wasn't the only difference as the clones started to contort and morph until they showed, Akane in her battle armor with her own sword out and ready, the other was Jigoku with his own battle armor and his own version of his sword.

"Ahh to be free, I haven't been out here in some time, are you ready for this session of training, Naru-kun, I believe its Kenjutsu this time." Akane said, as she tested her muscles and body movement.

"Yes I agree it feels great to feel the wind in my hair." Jigoku said as he let the wind blow through his hair. He then looked around, "Hmm, a different location, usually we'll be around your house, which means that your going to eventually have to pay for property damage." he said loosening up his own muscles by stretching and other various things.

You see Naruto had finally figured out how to separate his soul from the others, meaning that he could finally summon them hear outside of his own body using a very super powered, blood having, shadow clone, using their own unique chakras. And with the warm-up with the other shadow clones he was pumped and ready to go. But before they started Naruto asked them a question, "Hey guys what can you tell me about that demonic chakra spike that happened earlier?" he said as he was curious as to why he couldn't find the one that did it.

Akane answered as this was her kin, "That spike was definitely caused by Nibi, and I could tell that she is near, her container is most likely watching you with her own team, gauging your skills." she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh them I knew they were their already… wait one of them is the container, how I cant even feel its chakra." Naruto was confused as he could easily feel out Ichi's chakra miles away. "What ever I don't even care anymore, lets get this fight started." he said as he jumped back from Jigoku's downward slash.

"Finally I've been waiting to kick your ass again." Jigoku said continuing his assault. With Akane shaking her head, "Boys and their toys." she said as she too disappeared and joined the action. And already was the training ground being destroyed with craters, slashes, and other kinds of destruction happening everywhere.

The hidden team had to get out of their as the destruction was spreading wider and wider, but even when they were their they could barely feel any chakra used, so their speed was just that their speed. "Yugito-chan what do we do now, with him in the exams we are going to have some difficulty winning it." a boy said around the age of fourteen, wearing a Kumo headband around his head. He was a little dark skinned, it being relative in Kaminari no Kuni, he had light blonde hair, and green eyes. He had a relatively lean build and wore a studded earring in his ears. He stood at a solid five feet. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt and a white vest over it. He had dark grey shorts, reaching to his shins, to match. He had a pair of white, metal, knuckle studded gloves that looked like it could do some serious damage to ones face, and metal boots to match. His name was Hibana (Spark) Haiiro (Grey).

"Yeah what are we going to do now, Yugito-chan." this time it was a girl, around the age of fourteen and she had a tan coloring to her skin, she had white hair, that reached down to her shoulder blades, aqua blue colored eyes, and her headband was around her neck. She had a regular build for a girl, with large B-cup breast, borderline C-cup, and a nice ass, she stood at five feet and three inches. She wore a light grey short shirt, that stopped above her bellybutton, showing her flat stomach, and a jacket stopping at her waist. And she wore white pants with the ankles taped up. She wore regular ninja sandals that were colored light grey. If you look behind her you could see a short sword, and in a pouch you could see another handle. Her name was Hokori (Dust) Kanari (Pretty).

The one they were talking to was named Nii Yugito and she was the best Genin in Kumo, if it wasn't for the council though she would have been promoted to that of a Chuunin, she was fourteen years old and was the container to the Nibi no Nekomata. She was adopted into the family of the Yondaime Raikage, and was trained at an early age. She had blonde hair in a single ponytail that reached just below her nicely shaped ass. Her eyes were dark blue, and she also sported a lean build, but she still kept her womanly looks as she has large C-cup breast, under a dark grey shirt, and dark grey pants, with her headband around it acting like a belt, she also had on black boots. She was a little bit shorter than her friend, a five feet and one inch. "That's easy team were going to do what we came here to do, pass the Chuunin Exams and become Chuunin." she said like it was the obvious thing for them to do, and it was. "And after seeing that, its time for us to seriously train, lets go." she said as they all vanished to train.

**A/N: I'm going to stop here, because I'm getting tired of writing this chapter, I want to write the Chuunin Exams and this chapter doesn't have the start of it, that's next chapter so peace out.**

**I hope you liked how I found a way for Akane and Jigoku to come out of Naruto's body, its just that him studying in the seal and having the proper materials helped him bypass the seal, but the time is only temporary, maybe an hour or two, tops.**

**And in the beginning that little scene that Zabuza eventually stopped, man that dude is one protective father, and they were supposed to have some time alone, but I needed Taifu to be there when they meet Gaara, so I had to do something, and after watching Family Guy I found the answer.**

**You guys are probably thinking about if Haku knows about Akane, the answer is yes, but she has never seen her. It is still unknown if Taifu is able to have Umo come out of his body, just to let you know.**

**You probably wanted me to show the training fight, or at least the fixing of Gaara's seal, or even prolong the scene of Haku and Naruto and show them on a little date or something but that's going to happen just before the Chuunin Exams starts, so sit tight.**

**And know matter how serious a story is when Naruto meets Kankuro its always going to be funny, since he does wear make-up.**

**I was also thinking should I make this a small harem story or keep it Haku & Akane. I don't know what to do.**

**And in the polls:**

**Kimimaro is at a great percentage of 80% and is in the lead, with Kabuto having the other 20% nobody wants to see Kabuto leave his master so in a landslide victory Kimimaro wins, and don't worry I have a way to get Kimimaro on Naruto's side.**

**I don't know if this is any good news or not, but I have another poll for you guys to go to, so go and vote, peace… I mean,**

**Ja ne**


	18. Chuunin Exams Written Exam

**Here I am again, and lets here it for ****Naginator**** who gave me my two hundredth review.**

**Who would have thought his first review would have been such an important one.**

**So like I promised myself the whole A/N is going to be about him… unfortunately I have nothing to say, except I'll find some way to get Yugito with Naruto, theres going to be some animosity between Haku and her, but at least Akane will have some fun with Nibi.**

**If you want to know what happened last chapter, then read it, Announcer Dude is taking his day off, that lazy bastard.**

**Its unanimous, Naruto and his crew will go to Kumo, later in the story.**

**Quote of the day: **_"Even the roughest woman is tender to the guy she loves." -Shikaku Nara said this._

**WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SCROLL PASSED IT UNTIL YOU SEE LEMON END. REMEMBER YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. AND PLEASE BE GENTLE IN THE REVIEWS ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ONE.**

**Now lets get this show on the road.**

**Betrayal Chapter Eighteen: Chuunin Exams- Pt. 1**

**(A Week Later) (Sushi Restaurant) (Sunday Night) (7:00 pm) (A Day Before Exams)**

Here we see Naruto and Haku enjoying a nice dinner, eating sushi and having fruitful conversations, laughing and just enjoying the company really. They had been training themselves so much that they never had time to just relax and have fun, it was a nice change of pace. Naruto was dressed like a gentleman would, a crimson dress shirt, black slacks, and his black jacket on the back of the chair. He even left his headband and senbon needle back at the house. His gloves and the taping over his blood seal also gone, showing his tattooed seals on his arms and hands. The Go-Ringu Yoso Fuin on the back of his left hand and his swords return seal on the palm of his right. And if his dress shirt wasn't long sleeved you would see his blood seal specially for his sword and only his sword, which is where its at an case of an emergency, and being him it was definitely going to happen.

Haku was wearing a little black dress that started just on her breast, showing a decent amount of cleavage, and going down to above her knees, showing her fine legs. With high heels that in case of an emergency she can break of the heel and stuff. Her hair was tied into a bun and was kept like that with a senbon needle, leaving her neck open and exposed. I know your thinking how the hell a fourteen year old girl get this dress, well so am I just roll with it. "I still cant believe that you got this whole place reserved just for us, tell me again how you got it." she said blinking her eyes and licking her lips oh so sensually, over her dark red lipstick matching her boyfriends own crimson shirt.

Naruto chuckled as he was reminded of his encounter with the owner of this store, "Well it was kind of easy with Konohamaru and his friends spreading around the whole village that he is friends with the son of the Yondaime Hokage. You know I actually thought that the populace would have been all over my feet, well that didn't work, all the civilians kind of still hate me, and now they slander the name of my parents saying their demon spawns or something, I don't know I had to kill some of them. The ninjas of the village are a little more respectful, but some still want nothing to do with me, the council, oh don't get me started on them…" Naruto ranted as he trailed off. "Well back to the topic I got the reservation here because its owned by a shinobi that was saved by my father, when his legs were blown up by an exploding tag, and my father quickly rushed him to the hospital saying that he could still be saved, his son is the manager here, but he owns it." he said giving Haku another piece of sushi.

Haku swallowed the sushi and signed as it went down her throat, she then asked him about Gaara and if he was alright.

A shiver went up, down, and all around Naruto's spine as he remembered the incident with Gaara.

_(Flashback) (A Week Ago) (Ten O'clock)_

_Naruto met up with Gaara after destroying the training ground a couple of miles away, he was lucky that training grounds were meant to be destroyed except for the part where a lone blade of wind kept going pass the trees and crashing into an apartment complex, he wasn't sorry though as it was the one that had kicked Anko out. "So are you ready going to look at my seal or not." the monotonous voice of Gaara knocked him out of his reverie._

_Naruto shook his head and nodded and looked at the seal on Gaara's back, it looked a little old schooled and only had three elements guarding it, but all of it was covered by a big and nasty berserker seal, it was so that the container and creature inside was to be crazy and go berserk at random intervals and, he could barely see, but there was a crazy looking seal covered by most of the other seals, but it was linked to the berserker seal he knew that. So getting his supplies he tried to get rid of the berserker seal first seeing as it was the most dangerous at the moment, but as soon as his ink brush got into three inches of his body sand came and stopped it, Naruto jumped back not knowing that would happen. "Whoa what the fuck is that, it fucked up my brush." Naruto said trying to get the sand off of his brush._

_Gaara willed the sand to stop protecting him, but it was getting hard as the berserker seal started lighting up. "Hurry up I'm loosing concentration on the seal, I don't have much time." Gaara rushed Naruto as he got to work on his concentration._

_Naruto was half way through with the counter seal for the berserker seal when the sand came back and this time it attacked him, as it hit him in the face, making him fly to the edge of the mountain. He groaned as he got up and dodged another column of sand, "Time just ran out, now I have to knock him out, but first." he thought out loud as his hands lit up in black flames, __**"Kitsune-hi"**__ (Fox Fire) he said as he threw the flames at the incoming sand turning it into glass as he jumped on and ran down it, throwing flames when sand came close to him, frustrating the hell out of Gaara, as he was getting more crazy screaming about blood and mother, again._

"_**Suna Tsunami"**__ (Sand Tidal Wave) Gaara said as a huge wave of sand rose far above Naruto. He drew his sword and sent a wave of wind at the sand, cutting it just as it descended on him. He rushed at Gaara but the closer he was getting the more of the sand that was appearing to protect him. So he jumped back and landed on some crystallized sand, he then smacked himself in the head for not thinking of it earlier._

_He did hand seals and thought, __**'Suiton: Ja no Kuchi' **__(Serpent Mouth) a serpent made of water was expelled from his mouth hitting the sand and slowing it down. He then rocketed forward and slammed his fist straight into Gaara's solar plexus, knocking him unconscious, or at least he thought as the Suna Bunshin had a hole in it. Sand started circling around his feet holding him in place, and this fight was starting to get on his nerves. So his fist lit back up and he slammed them down on the ground creating glass and breaking it at the same time, he jumped up and did some hand seals, __**"Katon: Honoo no Mizuumi" **__(Lake of Flames) he blew out a stream of fire, and watched as it hit the ground and spread outward quickly, until he ended the jutsu, as he landed on the floor._

_He seen Gaara on the floor under some crystallized sand, his hands beating on the glass, but relatively unharmed thanks to his __**Suna no Yoroi**__ (Sand Armor). He stopped on the ground breaking the connected glass everywhere, and freeing Gaara, who was calmed down, until he noticed that glass was in his leg. "W-what is thi- this, its my BLOOD!" he screamed the end as he went even more crazy. But Naruto wasn't having it right now as he rocketed forward and sent a barrage of lightning fast, lightning covered punches, all over Gaara's body, before quickly slamming his hand on Gaara's back, __**"Gogyou Fuin"**__ he said as the sand that was covering Gaara's body dropped to the floor, with Gaara following it. So not only was Gaara's body paralyzed temporarily but he was also unable to use his sand._

_Naruto sighed as he plopped down on the floor beside him, cursing himself from seriously training with his demons, because he was not supposed to be this tired after fighting this guy. __**"Don't blame us, kid, its not like you didn't win this little fight. So quit complaining." **__Jigoku criticized him._

_He groaned at him and moved over to Gaara, 'Yeah you say that but you didn't just fight a Jinchuuriki when your tired from fighting two demons.' he shot back and that shut him up. He put his hand on Gaara's seal and released it and got to work on the berserker seal before he wakes up. He finished and did some hand signs and thought 'Kai' and watched as the berserker seal broke down and dissolved, taking the other seal with it. Now with that gone he got to work on repairing the other seal, with more ink he added more elements to the three element seal on Gaara's back, and did more hand seals and put his hands on the seal and watched as it fused together. Done with his work he dressed Gaara's body and picked him up and carried him to his hotel, which took a good ten minutes, and walked up the stairs, and to his room, he knocked on the door, and when Temari came to the door, dripping wet with one towel around her torso, and another she was using to dry her hair. She looked good with her hair going down her back just under her shoulder blades. "Hello, what are you doing here." she said tying the towel around her hair and crossing her arms, until she noticed Gaara being carried by his shadow clone. "What happened to Gaara… Ahh hes asleep." she said quickly closing the door in Naruto's face._

"_Uhh boss what just happened right now?" his clone asked him, he looked back and noticed Gaara's soft snores until he remembered what happens when Gaara goes to sleep before he fixed the seal. He chuckled as he knocked on the door again, and watched as it slowly opened and Temari poking her head out blushing slightly, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but his seal is fixed so now he can sleep, I don't know if this is going to change his personality, and now he should have complete control of his actions and emotions. So I'm out because I'm sleepy and I think you should put some clothes on before you catch a cold." he said as his clone walked into the hotel room and put Gaara on the nearby couch, and the puffed away, its job finished._

_Temari blushed darker as she nodded and went back in her room, and Naruto then left the place to go home. He appeared and looked around and made a couple of frozen wolves and shadow clones to renew the patrol around his property._

_(Release Flashback)_

As he told his story he watched as Haku's face went through a couple sets of emotions: happy, annoyed, anger, fear, jealousy, anger then back to happy then he didn't do anything with Temari. Even she knew that Temari was after Naruto, she already knew about Akane, and thanked him for choosing her too. But she didn't know if she could handle someone that didn't even know Naruto trying to get with him.

Naruto had been finished with his story and noticed that the temperature was going down around him, but thanks to having two fire demons in him, his natural body heat was keeping him warmer than most others. It slowly started to heat up as Haku began to calm down, after finishing eating they left and went for a stroll through the park, just talking about nothing in particular and enjoying the cool breeze.

Pretty soon they were on top of the tallest tree watching the sun set. "You know Naruto-kun I had fun today, you know just being with you." Haku said as she swung her feet as she sat beside Naruto with her head on his shoulders. "But you know it doesn't have to end just like this, we could go do something at home you know, Tou-san went on another longer mission, and could be gone for sometime, and Taifu is quite the heavy sleeper." she said kissing his neck.

Naruto was just enjoying her kisses, "Hmm what do you have in mind babe?" he said leaning into her kisses.

"Oh you know." she said adding pressure to the kisses.

This confused Naruto, as he couldn't think straight at the moment. "No I don't know, please clarify for me."

"Oh I think you already know." she said again as she put her hand on his crotch feeling his equipment and giving him another kiss, wearing a huge blush at what she feeling.

Naruto now knew what she was talking about as his brain rebooted properly, "Oh you mean sex, oh I'm wit it." He said she he wrapped his arms around her and body flickered away.

**(Lemon Scene)**

The couple appeared in the bedroom of Naruto, and after sealing off the room, they kissed again. This one longer and more passionate, Naruto then rubbed her ass and then grabbed it as he picked Haku up and laid her on the bed. "Aah so rough." she said sensually. Naruto reached down and took the senbon needle out of her hair, and through in behind him, and watched as Haku's hair spread out all around her. They kissed again, their tongues battling for dominance, and only because of the constant ministrations of her pleasure areas did Haku loose the battle.

They continued to kiss until they each had to breathe, and it happened so fast that Naruto found both his shirt and pants off, but Haku wasn't out of this equation as she had her dress off, leaving her nude. "So I was right, you weren't wearing any kind of underwear today." he said as he smirk and went for her breast.

"So that's why you kept staring at my chest so much during our date, you're a perv." she said between moans as Naruto expertly rubbed her breast. She moaned a little more as he licked her nipples around the areolas and sucked at the nipples, making them hard, and her pussy wet. "That's not fair I'm completely nude and your not, well we're going to have to change that." she said her hand moving towards the big bulge in his boxers. She rubbed her hand over it feeling its size. She then got from under him and got on her knees as he sat on the end of the bed.

She then lightly grabbed the hemline, and tugged it down, her eyes widening at its length. She was absolutely speechless as it was still only half erect, and yet it was already over seven inches.

Naruto chuckled with a smirk on his face, watching her face. "Yeah that's what they all say."

Haku blushed redder than before as that comment snapped her out of her daydream, she was getting nervous at the size, still being a virgin and never even thinking of encountering a penis the size of this one, "Is it going to fit?" she asked as she lightly grabbed it with both of her soft and smooth hands, and lightly jerked it.

Naruto moaned lightly as his right hand went to her head, "Well after getting you wet enough we're going to check if it can." he barely said as Haku started to lick and suck on the his cock head, and he didn't care how she was doing at the moment because it all felt good.

After minutes of sucking the head, she went further, taking over half of it as it was getting larger and harder right before her eyes, reaching nine inches. "Wow." she simply said as she licked it more, swirling her tongue around the head before taking it in her mouth again.

After a couple minutes of doing this and taking the dick seven inches in her mouth did Naruto mutter some words, "I gonna cum, swallow it all." he said as he shot strings of cum down her throat, one, two, three, four strings of cum before Haku took it out of her mouth nearly drowning, but even after that two more spurts of cum hit Haku in the face. She licked what she could reach and scooped the rest in her finger and put it in her mouth, "it's a little bitter and sweet at the same time." she said cleaning off the rest of his penis.

Naruto was lying on his back after his monstrous orgasm, he sat up, grabbed Haku, and threw her on the bed, and attacked her pussy. He was first putting one finger in, before getting in three in there, thrusting back and forth, Haku was constantly moaning. "Oh oh OH GOD." she was going crazy and then when Naruto curved his fingers and started tapping her G-spot, screamed again, and was sent into an orgasm. But Naruto wasn't finished as he slowly kept going keeping her in a constant orgams, before he attacked her clit with his tongue.

Haku was panting after her orgasm and was still feeling the affects, and just when she thought it was over she was sent over the edge again, spraying her juices all over Naruto's face.

Naruto just lapped up at her juices, "Mm yummy." he said looking at her face, and seeing her hand on her breast, the other gripping the sheet. He then stuck his tongue back in there, making Haku go wide eyed at the continuous assault, she wrapped her legs around his head as she was sent into another orgasm, as she was still sensitive from the other two, she even went unconscious because of the sensory overload.

Minutes later she woke up to Naruto's worried face, "Are you okay?" she nodded weakly, before she leaned up and gave him a long kiss, during the kiss Naruto was caressing her breast with one hand and rubbing her outer lips with his other. "Are you ready, we don't have to do it if you don't want to?" he asked after ending the kiss and getting into a classic missionary position. She waited for a second, thinking, before nodding, Naruto smiled at her before slowly entering the head of his cock in, he continued until he encountered a wall. He looked down at Haku smiled again as he gave her a long kiss and moved in swiftly, breaking her barrier and making her scream into his mouth.

He stayed still as he continued to caress her breast, pinching and licking her nipples, to get her mind off of the pain, just until the pleasure sets in.

Minutes later she nodded and he moved out a little, causing her to moan, as his cock rubbed against her pussy walls, after speeding up his tempo and getting into a rhythm was Naruto giving his love the time of her life. Her breast moving back and forth with the force of his thrust and some juices splashing out of her pussy. "Oh OH OH OH OH OH OH!" the moaning was continuous as Naruto soon stopped and flipped her over, now in doggy-style position did he continue his thrust.

Grabbing her left tit with his left hand, and keeping his right on her lower back did he speed it up even more. "OOH OH OH FUCK ME OH YOUR SO BIG FUCK ME WITH THAT HUGE COCK OF YOURS!" her language was surprising to Naruto, but like the gentleman he is he did what she told him.

Minutes and after cumming again, did Haku feel bold, she pushed back sending Naruto on his back, and with Haku on top, in the reverse cowgirl position. She started jumping up and down on his cock, moaning crazily, and with Naruto guiding her hips and thrusting up whenever she came down, she was soon thrust into another orgasm. She clenching of her pussy all around his cock sent him over the edge, as he released in her pussy, feeling it up and making it overflow out of her pussy, his cum mixed with hers.

They stayed like that, Haku nearly passed out, only when Naruto pulled out a little and thrust back in her did she wake up a little more. He twisted her body and put her left leg on his shoulder and started thrusting again, "Yeah take it." Naruto continued to say as he thrust harder and faster.

"FASTER HARDER OH GOD FUCK ME LIKE ONLY YOU CAN!" she continued to yelled wantonly. She clenched her pussy, creating more friction and slowing Naruto's thrusts a little, before he overcame her clenching with a couple more thrust and came in her pussy again. "OOOOH I CAN FEEL YOUR CUM GOING SO DEEP INTO MY PUSSY!" she screamed again, as she was sent over the edge when the cum moved over her G-spot. She moaned again as Naruto dragged his cock out of her pussy and moved over to her face. She grinned, "Oh I love you so much right now." she said as she licked and sucked his cock off, cleaning it, getting it hard again.

Finished she started to doze off again, but Naruto flipped her over again, "We're not done yet." he said as he poked his cock head against her asshole, her eyes widened as the head of his cock pushed into her ass. It wasn't long before the whole thing was inside her ass, she came twice as his long cock went in fully. "Oh its soo tight, and hot in here, it feels like my cock is going to melt off. How is it that your body is so cold and yet your ass and pussy are so hot?" he asked as he began to slowly thrust, loosening her ass.

"OH GOD FUCK MY ASS IT HURTS SO GOOD! AAHH IT HURTS NARUTO-KUN!" She said cumming out of her pussy.

He didn't last as long as he would have thought as her tight ass was sending him overboard, as it clenched so tightly around his dick. "OOh I'm going to cum, it's the biggest lately." and just as he said he came and lots of it was shooting out of his cock. Nearly half a gallon if you were to properly measure.

With all the cumming Naruto did, Haku was happy that she did a jutsu which would stop all fertile eggs to not accept any sperm cells. Naruto pulled out and the cum just pooled out under her used up ass. Seeing Haku's glazed eyes, meant that she was knocked out, but with his cock still covered in his cum he decided to keep going as his cock was still standing at attention.

Haku woke up again as she felt a large cock enter her pussy again, she moaned as that was the only thing she could do at the moment. Minutes later the pounding of her pussy stopped as she came and felt his cum shoot in her pussy overloading it again. She was then knocked out again, this time Naruto also stopped as he fell beside Haku, and wrapped themselves in his blanket, him still inside of her.

If you looked closely on the wall on the other side of the room, across from the bed, the picture of Minato and Kushina, you could see Minato grinning more widely in pride and even Kushina was smiling in pride.

**(Lemon End) (The Next Day) (8:30 a.m.)**

The next day Haku woke up to the bright shining of the sun on her face, and though she was sore she still got out Naruto's mess up bed, and limped her way out of his room, smelling food, but taking a detour to her room, she barely opened her door.

When Anko poked her head out of her room, after showering and getting ready to eat some breakfast. She seen Haku naked in front of her door, "And I thought I was a sex freak, just walking everywhere wearing nothing, your bold Haku-chan, your bold." she said as she walked downstairs.

Through that whole encounter Haku was blushing so redder that she would have put the canon Hinata to shame, she rushed in her room to shower and change, and already being naked she was ready already.

Anko was walking downstairs and walked into the kitchen seeing Naruto cooking breakfast and Taifu and Zabuza at the table, "Haku woke up." she simply said as she sat at the table watching as Naruto put the food on the table, it was simple bacon and eggs.

Zabuza looked up from his scroll and darkly glared at Naruto, Taifu looked up from his book and sent a glare at Naruto. "Its about time, which ever one of you that put up that sound seal needs work as it just broke in the middle of the night. It kept me up, if it wasn't for the security seal all over your room I would have stopped your activity last night." Taifu said as he began eating the food.

Zabuza continued glaring at Naruto, "Your lucky I got here after you were finished, your also lucky I don't kill you where you stand." He said sending a lot of KI at Naruto before letting up, and getting back to his scroll.

Through that whole thing the wide grin on Naruto's face didn't falter, not one bit. "Oh no-brow nothing you have to say could ruin this morning, Taifu shut up." he simply said, irritating Taifu and Zabuza equally. "So Anko how was the week at the Interrogation and Torture department, did you kill the guy or what?" he said look in her direction.

Anko grinned at him, "Well even after giving us information, I still had some fun, it was fun hearing his screams, and he had even more information about the snake bastards plan to infiltrate the Chuunin Exams, so during the second phase, which I would be proctoring personally, the bastard will be somewhere in the forest, and I know your team is strong individually and together even stronger, but this is still one of the Sannin, so if you see him get out of their and to the tower, as quickly as you can." She said watching as Haku lightly walked into the kitchen, "Hello sleepy head." she said laughing as she drank her sake, she stopped as Zabuza and Taifu lightly glared at her. "What?"

After eating Naruto and his team walked to the academy where the first part of the exam was to take place. They decided to dress as a team, they were still wearing their original attire, but over that they each wore a black cloak with their hoods over their heads, and on the back it had their nicknames with their own designs with it.

For Naruto he chose the name, **Ketsueki Kitsune **(Blood Fox) and had the designs of dripping blood on the bottom of his cloak, it looked like three inches of the cloak was just dunked into a pool of blood.

For Haku she had the name, **Yuki no Hana** (Snow Flower) it had the design of a light blue flower in bloom around the Kanji, and shards of the flower falling down her back and lightly blowing to the left.

For Taifu he had the name **Kaze Sora no Ryu **(Wind Sky Dragon) with the design of a transparent dragon coiled around the cloak, it roaring at the sky. A truly intimidating picture.

They were walking in the street, the passing civilians were getting a little scared at them, the team appeared in front of the academy and seen team seven, meeting up and entering the building. "Oh this should be fun." Naruto muttered from under his cloak, and with the others right beside him they entered the building and followed the team.

Reaching the second floor they seen Lee and Tenten arguing with some other Genins blocking the way into the room. Soon Sasuke spoke, "Why don't you get rid of the Genjutsu we're trying to go to room 301 not 201." He said as his Sharingan was blazing and spinning, with only two commas in each eye.

"Great now you ruined the purpose of their jobs." Taifu said as they walked up to them.

Team Gai seeing Naruto and his team shoved, well Tenten shoved Sakura and Sasuke, out of the way and stood in front of them. "There you go we were waiting for you, what took you so long?" Tenten asked Naruto with a frown on her face.

Naruto gave her a nervous chuckle as he apologized, "Sorry Ten-chan, I was busy this morning, with picking these cloaks from the tailor, and then taking the long way to scare everybody."

Neji walked up to them also shoving team seven out of the way, "Well now that you're here how about we get to the room." he said as they begin to walk away. It wasn't until Lee noticed Sasuke that they stopped because, Lee just had to challenge his arrogant, bloodline depending ass, to a spar. And like any arrogant person, after seeing how Lee was dressed he accepted his challenge and they gathered in an open room that had a little balcony to watch the fight from above. "Oh this should be good." Taifu said seeing the fighters get into their Taijutsu stances.

Lee was in his Iron Fist style and Sasuke was in his clan's Interceptor Fist, the match started but didn't last long as Sasuke kept relying on his Sharingan to try and predict Lee's moves, and yet he wasn't fast enough to actually capitalize on the knowledge. He was doing better than Naruto and his team believed he was going to do, but it was when Lee kicked Sasuke into the air and wrapped Sasuke around his bandages, did the match end as a kunai sailed through the air stopping the attack and pinning Lee's bandages on the wall. Sasuke's body unceremoniously fell to the ground, with Lee landing on his feet.

Pretty soon a cloud of smoke exploded near Lee and a reddish turtle appeared with Gai on its back in a weird pose. Naruto sensing danger dragged his team away, and good thing to because a minute later the sunset appeared, scaring the rest of team seven for life.

Naruto and his team came to the door, to see Zabuza there leaning against the wall, "Hey no-brow." Taifu said "You totally just missed the complete beat down of the Uchiha, by Lee, it was funny." He said holding his sides as he laughed.

Team Gai soon appeared, with them and entered walking between Naruto and his team, getting ready for when Naruto and his team made their entrance, Tenten even unsealed some popcorn she saved just for this moment. "What ever I just stayed here to tell you that I have a lot of money saying that you will pass this little test and make it the final round. I had to bet with the foreign Jounin because nobody wanted to bet against me." he said crossing his arms. Team seven then walked through, and after hearing a couple of squeals did they finally enter.

They walked in slowly, all eyes on them, weak KI was directed at them, after a while Naruto nodded to Taifu, and that's when the KI from before was flooded out of the water, as Taifu practically made everyone drown.

Only when Gaara and Yugito smirked and joined the fun did everybody drop to the floor, Taifu and Naruto smirked at the challenged, Naruto still had only Taifu do what he loved to do. The room was being flooded by the amount of KI in it, all the Genin were on the floor, Haku was putting out her own KI, that made the rest of the stronger Genin drop. Only a single Konoha ninja and the remaining members of Yugito's team was on their knees. Gaara, Yugito, Taifu, Naruto, Haku, and a single remaining Grass nin were still standing. Haku barely as this was a battle of Jinchuurikis, but Naruto still wasn't giving out any KI, but when he did, the others stopped theirs and fall to their knees.

Minutes later the other Genins were woken up by Haku since she still wanted competition in this exam, and it was no fun to do this for nothing. Team Gai woke up to find their popcorn gone, since team ten was revived before them. The single Konoha ninja from before walked up to them, "Wow that was some entrance you did." he said pushing his glasses back up his nose, the lenses shining in the light. He had silver hair, and wore simple white pants and grey shirt.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked as his nose picked up a scent coming off of the teen, snakes.

The teen chuckled, "My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I would like to help you rookies in this exam." he said giving a slight bow.

They each took their hoods off of their heads, "And how do you know that we are rookies, unless your some weird stalker spy." Taifu said laughing in his head as he heard nervous chuckles around him.

This didn't faze Kabuto at all as he continued talking, "No I know your rookies because I have taken this exam many times, and this is the first time I have see you rookies. I also have information about these exams I would like to share with you." he said taking cards out of his pocket. After hearing somebody ask how many times he took it he answered saying 'seven' he didn't care about Kiba's comment about him sucking, and then boast about how he was going to pass it on his first try. "These are my ninja info cards, they have the information about any and all contestants in this exam. Anyone in particular you want info on?" he asked and seen Naruto's team shake their heads.

"Lets see let me get that girl over their with those cat like eyes, and Sabaku no Gaara, anyone else?" he asked his team seeing them shake their heads no he nodded to Kabuto.

"Wait let me get info on Uzumaki Naruto, the other two and Rock Lee." Sasuke said from behind him, the others nodding their heads.

"Aww no fair you know their names." Kabuto said as he drew the cards from the deck in his hand. "Lets see lets start with Lee first" (The following is said out of his mouth.)

Name: Rock Lee

Team: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and sensei Might Gai

Age: 14

Completed Missions: 10 D's, 5 C's, 1 B, 0 A's, and 0 S's.

Specializes in Taijutsu, because he barely has any chakra in his coils, but you shouldn't underestimate him because of that as his skills in Taijutsu are said to be borderline insane.

Name: Sabaku no Gaara

Team: Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro, and sensei Baki

Age: 14

Completed Missions: 2 D's, 8 C's, 4 B's, 1 A, and 2 S's, all missions he returned with no scratches on his person, not even a smudge.

No idea what he specializes in as he lives in a foreign village. But it does say that he holds the **Ichibi no Shukaku.**

Name: Nii Yugito

Team: Hibana Haiiro and Hokori Kanari, no idea about the sensei as they are secretive.

Age: 14

Completed Missions: 16 D's, 24 C's, 15 B's, 8 A's, 3 S's. says here that she is the best Genin in all of Kumo and was even given the title of Special Genin.

No idea what she specializes in, because of the foreign village. But it does say that she holds the **Nibi no Nekomata,** so she has to have at least Jounin level abilities.

Name: Momochi Haku

Team: Nihongo Taifu and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto (At that everyone was whispering about the name Namikaze, some even yelling liar.) no idea about sensei I think they work alone.

Age: 14

Completed Missions: 3 D's, 14 C's, 7 B's, 7 A's, and 6 S's.

Specializes in her Ice Release bloodline and Jounin level in Tai, Gen, Nin, and Kenjutsu. She really should be a Jounin with these stats. Has gained the name **Yuki no Hana **(Snow Flower), for many reasons, but one is that she froze her opponent in a solid flower made of ice, and the flower was soon shattered killing her enemy. The name is displayed on the back of her cloak. She wields a special blade called **Kessho Ryu** (Crystal Dragon) and it is dangerous.

Name: Nihongo Taifu

Team: Momochi Haku and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 15

Completed Missions: 3 D's, 16 C's, 8 B's, 7 A's, and 6 S's.

Specializes in Wind and Water Ninjutsu, and Jounin level in Tai, Nin, and Kenjutsu is believed to contain the **Rokubi no Taka** (Six-Tailed Falcon). (At that everyone became even more scared as they were taking the exams with not one, or two, but three demon containers.) He is also known as **Kaze Kama **(Wind Scythe) and **Kaze Sora no Ryu **(Wind Sky Dragon), the dragon is displayed on the back of his cloak and he gained the name **Kaza Kama** because he made a technique where he could create a scythe made of pure wind and can throw it at his enemies. He wields **Kamikaze** (Divine Wind)**, **this sword is also dangerous.

Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Team: Momochi Haku and Nihongo Taifu

Age: 14

Completed Missions: 0 D, 4 C's, 45 B's, 14 A's and 8 S's. (A/N: He did way more missions during his breaks and stuff) (At his mission stats everyone almost fainted as they became wary of this team.)

Specializes in Ice, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Fire Releases, ANBU level in Nin, Tai, and Kenjutsu and Jounin level in Genjutsu. His strikes pack half of the power of Tsunade's own punches. His speed rivals that of his own father and his ruthlessness in battle rivals that of his mother. He is known to many as the **Ketsueki Kitsune** (Blood Fox) and **Yurei Kitsune** (Ghost Fox). The name **Ketsueki Kitsune **is displayed on the back of his cloak. He is also known as the container of the dreaded **Kyuubi no Yoko**. (This made many of the foreign shinobi cower in their seats.) He wields the **Fenikkusu Gekido no Tsume** (Burning Phoenix's Talon) the previous sword of one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, who he killed and took the blade from. Truly a ruthless team of people these guys are. (End informational monolog)

Everyone was going through a mental breakdown at the thought of even having the chance to fight Naruto, and when I say that I mean that they don't wont the chance to fight Naruto. But even before they could quit the proctor appeared and took the thought out of their minds with his loud announcement of the beginning of the first exam, and that they should find a seat before they get disqualified from the exams. Everyone found their seat on Naruto found himself sitting next to Yugito, on his right and Ino on his left.

Hearing the rules in the background and then the start of the test he just laid on his arm and glanced at Yugito. "You what to know something?" he asked her very subtly as he whispered knowing her cat like hearing could hear it.

And he knew she heard when her eye looked in his direction for a quick second. She put her hand over her mouth as she responded, "What do you have to say and do it quickly we might get caught." she said in a shushed whisper, hoping none of the proctors could hear.

Naruto was getting tired of the whispering so he did a couple of quick hand seals under the table, "Ahh that's better now, what I was saying was that you don't actually have to do anything in this part of the exam. I read up on this years proctor and he likes to play mind games." he said in his regular tone of voice, but still with his arm over his mouth to make look like he was still sleeping/whispering. "You could speak regularly now, I put a strong demonic genjutsu around us, it negates all sound from escaping around us, the genjutsu will have us stay in this position until I dispel it." he told her after seeing her nearly freak out a little at the chance of getting caught.

After his other words though she calmed down, _'Wow a truly useful jutsu he has, he's certainly interesting don't you think, Murasaki (Violet)?'_ she asked Nibi, amazed at the jutsu.

"**Mmm he sure is kitten, and cute don't you think, I sense power in him also, a perfect choice for a future mate, don't you think?" **the Nibi said from inside of Yugito's head.

Naruto watched as Yugito's face went a light pink before getting darker and darker by the second. **"Wow Mura-chan must really be saying some pretty perverted things right now." **Akane said. **"You could just feel the pheromones rolling off of her cant you, I think they both like you with the way she keeps looking at you." **Akane told him again, knowing that he was going to get more girls whether he liked it or not, because of the Clan Restoration Act, even if he leaves the village, the girls will just flock to him.

'_Really I didn't know that the Nibi will be like that, I think I'm starting to like that. I bet she's a freak in bed.' _he gave his opinion after getting a whiff of the pheromones in the air, but not taking any action, because he did have some self control. **"Which on of them?"** Akane asked with Naruto smirking saying, both.

"**And then you can tie him to the bed and with him defenseless, you could take control and be dominate, I don't think he would mind either." **Murasaki told her kitten. **"And then you could ride him all day until he cums inside of your tight pussy, and you'll both be satisfied for about a minute before starting all over again and again and again… and again…. And again." **Murasaki said as she herself was getting wet at the thought.

'_Mura-chan be quiet, I don't even like him like that. And plus he could just be a scrawny little boy under that cloak.' _she thought trying to make herself doubt him in some way_. 'and plus your vulgar talking is making you act this way so calm down and take a chill pill or something.'_ she said taking a long breath and focusing on Naruto, who was smiling.

"You know if you want to release any pent up energy, properly you know where to find me." he said releasing the jutsu with a hand sign, not giving her time to either deny or accept the invitation as Ibiki give everyone the choice to either take the ten question and have a chance to fail and never take the exam again, or to quit now to have a chance next time.

This explanation sent the Chuunin hopefuls in an uproar as many of them complained to the man. "WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT, THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE THAT HAVE TAKEN THE EXAMS MANY TIMES!" Kiba roared to the man, trying to look strong as he could feel pheromones in the air, even if it was from a cat.

After more complaints from others Ibiki spoke up again, "Well tough titty, its my turn to proctor this exam and its by my rules so if you don't like that there's the door." he said pointing to the door, and watching as some of the Genin were blushing at the word, 'titty' only when he heard laughter did he look at the front row to see Naruto laughing.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, "Ah 'tough titty' that's a good one I have to remember that one." he said that Yugito lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow what it was funny." he said taking out a notebook, scaring Yugito and her team thinking that it was a rap book, but it was labeled 'Random Funny Things to Say to Other.'

'_Whew at least its not a rap book, I wouldn't think I would survive if this guy started to rhyme all the time.'_ Yugito thought with Murasaki agreeing with her.

You could also hear the faint sound of a hand hitting a head as everyone turned their heads to see Taifu and Haku with their hands on their foreheads and their heads shaking from left to right.

"Well if everyone is done then the ones that don't want to take this question leave and the ones that do stay…" he said and after no one leaving, "Congratulations everybody you passed the first part of the Chuunin Exams." he said causing everyone to go into an uproar again. "This test was just to test your information gathering skills, and the tenth question was the do or die choice that Chuunins have to make everyday." he said some other words, showed everyone his hideous looking head.

And then a giant black ball crashed into the room.

**A/N: Finished and first of all I would like to say again, be nice about the lemon it was my first time writing one and it took me a couple of hours just to write it, I just needed ways to write, so I just said 'fuck it' and wrote the whole thing in less then an hour.**

**On to other matters regarding the small harem thing, its going to eventually be four girls, Akane, Haku, Yugito, and Murasaki, two humans and two demons, I was thinking of adding Samui, Karui, or even Temari to the list but I wanted to keep it a little simple… for now that is, no telling what would happen later in the story.**

**I know I'm not giving the other teams any limelight all together and I mean to do that, I'm only going to be showing them from time to time, its not like there going to be everywhere Naruto is going to be right.**

**Any of you that want the jutsu list hear, too bad so just get the description from the story, but I will put the name and rank just for kicks.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**Suna Tsunami (Sand Tidal Wave)**

**Rank: B**

**Katon: Honoo no Mizuumi (Lake of Flames)**

**Rank: A**

**Suna no Yoroi (Sand Armor)**

**Rank: A**

**A/N: And to answer some of your questions, yes Anko and Zabuza also have cloaks like that, its going to be the trademark for Naruto's group, like the black cloak and red clouds are for the Akatsuki.**

**These cloaks have many seals stitched on the inside, one of the seals, negate the effects of the Byakugan's piercing ability to see through clothes. Another seal is the stoppage of chakra seeping through it, to cancel the effects of the Sharingan's chakra following ability. And of course the self repair and never get dirty seals.**

**Alright this A/N is long enough so don't forget to review and…**

**Ja ne**


	19. Chuunin Exams Forest of Death

**Here I am again giving you another chapter of Betrayal, and again I wont bother you with a recap so if you forgot go back and read it and review that too.**

**I'm glad that some of you are still reading and reviewing the story, I love the reviews and stuff.**

**Should I give a quote hmm? **_The supreme irony of life is that hardly anyone gets out of it alive._

**Alright to the story.**

**Betrayal Chapter Nineteen: Chuunin Exams- Forest of Death**

**(Written Exam Room)**

In the middle of Ibiki's explanation of how Chuunin's do or die decision making skills, a big ass black ball like object flew straight into the room. When it reached the middle a banner was flung into the air and kunai came out of the ball and held it up and then the ball exploded in a lot of smoke. And out came Anko in a sexy pose, and up on the banner it said, 'Anko Konoha's 1 sexy and single kunochi' many of the unsuspecting Genin sweat dropped, expect the ones that knew her. "Alright you shit heads follow me to the second part of this exam." she said as she was about to jump out the window when she noticed the size of the room. "Ibiki what the hell the room is practically full, man you are getting old. No matter the size will seriously be cut down in the next part." she said jumping out the window, with the others freaking out about the numbers being cut in half in the next part as the followed her out.

Naruto, Yugito and their teams sighed as the room quickly emptied, they knew that you never just run somewhere because someone told you to. They jumped out the windows to see the Suna team waiting for them, "Hey Gaara how you sleepin' now, good I hope?" Naruto asked his one time patient.

Gaara turned to Naruto and nodded, "Yeah it still freaks me and everyone else out though." Kankuro said as he shivered after finding Gaara sleep when _he _woke up.

This was confusing to Yugito and her team and it showed when Kanari spoke up, "Uh why should someone sleeping freak people out, everybody sleeps?" she asked as they all ran to the forest.

Everyone looked at Naruto, unnerving him at the sudden attention. "What are you looking at?" he asked putting his hood back on to better hide from the attention, he didn't like unneeded attention.

"They're waiting for you to explain why someone sleeping could freak them out." Haku said from his side.

"How the hell should I know I just met the guy a week ago, his family should know that or better yet he should answer it." Naruto said as he vanished mid leap, with his team quickly following seeing eyes turning in their direction.

**(Training Ground Forty Four)**

"Welcome to training ground forty four, "The Forest of Death" my playground, ha ha ha ha ha, *clears throat* Okay this exercise should be easy enough for you little brats and some of your older brats to understand, all you have to do is this." she said taking out two scrolls, one had the title of 'Heaven' with the other one saying 'Earth'. "You each will be given a single scroll, then you'll be sent into the forest where you will have to get the other scroll and head to the tower located directly in the middle of the training ground." she said smirking knowing she left some very important things out.

"HA that's it we'll pass this and become Chuunins in no time, isn't that right Akamaru." Kiba said as his dog barked happily.

"Hold up dog brat you didn't let me finish." Anko said making Kiba fume at being called a dog brat. "Yes, its true that it sounds easy but you have to do this under five days, in the forest that inhabits dangerous creatures, like giant insects, giant man eating tigers, giant poisonous spiders, you understand there is a lot of giant dangerous things in their, and you all have to do that without dying… so sign a waiver." she said as other Chuunins were passing out waivers to the Chuunin hopefuls. "These waivers say that if you do die in the forest the village will not be responsible, because of your poor skills in self defense… now the rules of this part is you do not in any circumstances open the scrolls, until you get to the tower. If one of your teammates die you are disqualified, so the last rule has to be don't die." she said just as Naruto and the others appeared at the forest, with Kanari saying, 'Seriously, just because he used to go crazy and kill everybody every time he goes to sleep. You couldn't tell me that.'

Gaara heard the word die and perked up a little, what Kanari just said not registering in his brain. "So that means we can kill people?" he said as everyone stepped away from him, as he started to chuckle very crazily.

"Can you repeat the rules Anko-san we didn't hear them, sorry?" Yugito asked the proctor.

After Anko sighed and repeated everything to them Naruto chuckled, "This is going to be easier than I thought, so I'm returning to the forest, Wow I haven't been here in ages." he said very loudly.

The out of no where a kunai sailed through the air, and he let it pass by him, knowing what she was after. The kunai sliced into his cheek and Anko appeared behind him with her arms around his neck and let them dangle in front of him as she licked the blood coming out of his cut cheek before it started to close up and heal. "Hmm I forgot how delicious your blood is Naruto-kun." she said moaning as her taste buds went crazy.

Naruto chuckled again, "Now, now Anko-neechan you made your choice to be my sister, now you have a job to do." he said smelling the scent of jealous females all around him.

She groaned as she slowly unwrapped her arms from around him whispering in his ear, "Well I can be a sister with benefits, think about that." she said walking away resisting the urge to sway her hips. "Okay go to that booth and collect your scrolls, and go to your assigned gate number." she said jumping in a low tree branch and taking out a scroll and summoning a plate of her sweet dumplings.

Everyone was freaked out about what happened especially when a weird grass nin walked up to Anko and weirdly returned her kunai back to her with his long weird tongue, the whole this was just weird to them.

With team ten, Choji was shedding anime tears not knowing what to do about food while in the forest. Shikamaru was complaining about being stuck in a forest with giant creatures, and especially Ino, who was crying about being in a filthy place for five days, with no working shower.

With team nine, Neji was using his Byakugan to check the quickest routes in this huge ass forest, Tenten was checking she had the equipment for a five day camping trip in her scrolls. Lee, well Lee was being Lee, "YOSH I CHALLENGE YOU FOREST, IF I WIN I WILL DO 500 PUSHUPS AND 700 SITUPS!" see what I mean.

With team eight, Hinata was doing the same as Neji, checking the quickest possible routes to the tower, Shino was sending his bugs in the forest doing the same, he was also kind of giddy entering the training grounds, _'This'll be a perfect time to check the species in the forest.' _he thought. Kiba well he was still fuming about being called a dog brat.

With team seven, Sai was sending ink rats in the forest to scout for possible places for camp and the quickest way to the tower, being in root, he already knew the general layout, but he still has never been in there. Sasuke was brooding over the information earlier, _'Now that I have my Sharingan I can steal some techniques, soon dobe, I'll have your jutsus.'_ he started to chuckle lowly, and Sakura well she was checking her hair.

With Kabuto's team, Kabuto was giving his teammates orders, "Okay you two collect as many scrolls as you can and meet me in front of the tower on the fourth day." he said with the others nodding. _'I'm going to be checking out Orochimaru's targets.'_ he thought as he waited for the gate to open.

With the Suna siblings, "Gaara can you calm down, so what if you get to kill people you cant kill too much or we'll start to look suspicious, we wouldn't want Naruto finding out our secret." Kankuro told his little brother. "Kankuro shut up before I kill you, Naruto already knows that which is our secret and he doesn't care one bit about this village, he is like me don't you remember." he said as his sand danced around him, almost tempting him to use it to crush the gate open and charge into the killing. Temari was thinking about Naruto, wondering why he wanted his village destroyed until she remembered that he too was a Jinchuuriki.

With Yugito's team, she too was giving out orders to her team, "Alright listen up team we're going to go in here and be careful, if you see anything dangerous kill it quickly and move on, we cant waste anytime in there, we get to the tower as soon as we get our other scroll, understood." she said with them nodding their heads.

With a random team, "Mm this should prove interesting." he/she said as he/she licked his/her lips with his/her long ass tongue.

Finally with Naruto's team, "Okay the objective in this part is to go wild, kill everything in site, and take their scrolls, and get to the tower on the fourth day so we can have a full day for rest." Naruto said to the others, knowing that Taifu was smirking as his primal nature was rising to the surface. "This is going to be so awesome, I cant wait to spill all of their blood." Taifu said as his bloodlust was rising faster. Haku was sighing, she hadn't seen Taifu like this in a long time, "Am I the only non crazy one on this team?" she asked and after a while with Taifu hopping on the back of his feet and Naruto doing the same, only with control, she sighed saying, "Yep." and joining the boys by putting her hood on and getting ready for the gate to open.

Anko's voice was soon heard through the speakers surrounding the training ground, hanging in front of all gates. "Alright listen up maggots, don't forget about the rules and don't die, OPEN THE GATES!" she yelled the last one, as all the gates opened and the second part of the exam started.

Naruto and his team blasted through the forest as soon as the gate opened, Naruto did a single hand sign and shadow clones were sent in all directions, while Naruto and his team kept running through the forest. They soon landed in a clearing where they stopped where Naruto and Haku did hand seals, **"Hyouton: Chimei-Tekina Reito Okami **(Deadly Frozen Wolves) (A) /**Hyouton: Shimo Okami Nida **(Frost Wolf Pack) (B)**"** they said at the same time. And from the water wolves rose from the water, Naruto's being the same five feet tall and more solid wolves and Haku's being the being three feet tall, with icy vapors coming off of their bodies. The total number of wolves was two dozen, twelve of Naruto's and twelve of Haku's, they too spread out to also take care of other teams and carry the scrolls to them.

After they left they too left and continued running soon meeting up with a team they didn't want to see right now, it was team seven in a clearing, just walking. They could sense another team hiding near them and Taifu disappeared to take care of them. Naruto and Haku jumped down surprising the team, "Hello team seven, don't you know this forest is dangerous, you should just be walking without being alert to your surroundings." Naruto said as Taifu appeared by them with three people soon dropping to the ground, he held up an Earth scroll, showing his team his catch of the minute, before pocketing it. "Good job Taifu, now if you guys would just give us your scrolls we wouldn't have to kill you like Taifu did to these three." he added as his eyes gleamed red, under his hood.

They were about to take the scrolls by force if a strong wind didn't blow through the field. Team seven was blown away while Naruto's team, now being called team Alpha, stuck to the ground using chakra after feeling the chakra in the air a split second ago. "Quite impressive indeed, you three are quite skilled for your ages. I'm not much of a wind user but three out of six is still good in my book." said a creepy voice, as the same grass nin that gave Anko back her kunai, was shown on a top branch fifteen feet in the air.

The were insulted that someone would try to use their own element against them, they also already knew that he was Orochimaru, because Naruto could smell snakes all over this he-she. Naruto, being in the middle, looked at both his teammates and they shared a nod. They blasted forward, Naruto straight at him, Haku to the left, and Taifu to the right, they were going full power knowing that they were going up against a Sannin and now wouldn't be a time to play around.

Orochimaru smirked, but when Naruto was in range, he seen a fox image come for his face, and take a bite out of him. Not feeling as much pain as he thought he would he dispelled the illusion, just in time to dodge a punch to the face from Taifu. He jumped back but was then kicked in the back by Haku, and sent straight at Naruto who was coming at him with a **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) (A) in his hands. Knowing the danger he was in he tried, and succeeded in twisting his body, but he was still it in the ribs and sent whirling through a thick tree.

They gathered in the middle of the clearing again in a triangle formation, each knowing that it wasn't over, as Orochimaru's body rose from the earth a couple of meters away from them, "Bravo, I was right about you three… **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique) (C)**."** he said as a massive snake appeared and quickly slithered its way to Taifu.

But Taifu was even quicker as he went to the opening in his cloak and unsheathed his blade, **"Shinseina Kaze no Ha **(Holy Wind Blade) (S)**"** a white luminescent blade extended a full meter out of his sword and cleanly sliced the top half of the snakes mouth off, and proceeded to jump out the way of the flying guts. While jumping he was attacked by the snake summoner, who came at him with his **Kusanagi **(Grasscutter).

Haku appeared in the middle of them with her own sword drawn and blocked the attack, the middle of the Kusanagi started to quickly freeze. Orochimaru pushed off of her, but was met with Naruto's blade, which came at his head, it was only because of his affinity with snakes that he moved his head out of the way. But he wasn't exempt from the boot that met his head when Naruto fully passed him.

He was sent flying through the trees, the body turning to mud, frustrating the three of them at his escaping. "Where did he go?" Haku asked turning around everywhere looking for him.

They all felt the earth rumble a little and three snakes made of earth rose in the air and came back down on all three of them. Having no time to point his finger, Naruto thought his jutsu, _**'Raiton: Gian **__(False Darkness) (B)__**'**_ the massive bolt of lightning destroyed the three snakes, they then jumped out of the way of the falling rocks, and through kunais, shurikens, and senbon needles, at Orochimaru who was going to surprise them from the rubble. The steel pierced his skin, and he yelled at little at the pain, and pulled out the ones that hit him, it was only five, a good thing none of them hit a vital organ.

He was getting annoyed by these brats and started to get serious, he slithered forward quickly like a snake, punched Haku in the face, roundhouse kicked Taifu in the ribs, and dodged a clawed slash from Naruto, who was using wind chakra to extend his claw length.

They fought for some time, Naruto scoring a couple of clawed cuts on Orochimaru's body before he over shot what he thought was going to take his opponents head off. Orochimaru dodged and coiled around Naruto's body, and was about to bite into his neck when a boot met his face, courtesy of Haku. He uncoiled from around Naruto and was sent flying, on his journey he was met with a snake's mouth made of water, and was slammed into the ground.

"Give up Orochimaru, you cant beat our teamwork." Haku said as she landed with the others.

"kukukuKuKUKUKUKUKUKU." the laughter of this guy was heard through the whole clearing, sending shivers down all three of their spines. "Truly impressive of you three." that was all that was heard before silence, and they didn't like silence.

Naruto and his team gathered together and Taifu was holding his ribs, from the hit "Uh Naruto I don't like silence." what did I just tell you.

Haku agreed with him, "Yeah its like the calming before the storm." she said as she kept her guard up.

Naruto kept his senses sharp before he smelled blood, at least a mile away, "I smell blood, it might me team seven's, lets go." he said as they ran to the direction.

On the way there Taifu turned to Haku in the air, "Why are we rushing to team seven?" he asked as Haku shrugged her shoulders. They continued to run and put their hoods back on and stayed in the shadows, of the trees and watched down below.

It was team seven, Sai was unconscious a few feet away, with Sakura there trying to wake him up, while Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru. Orochimaru was then bound to a tree and was sent up in flames by Sasuke, but it wasn't over as Orochimaru rose from the tree a couple of meters away from Sasuke, laughing a little, "Now that is the brother of Itachi, and now you have to tomoes in each eye, you can thank me later, so I'm giving you a little present." he said and before Sasuke could even get angry by the name of his brother he was bit in the collarbone.

"Oh shit he bit him, that's what he was going to do to you Naruto." Taifu exclaimed bug eyed at the sight of Orochimaru's fangs in Sasuke. It was almost immediate that a Sharingan-like image appeared on Sasuke's shoulder, and the piercing girly scream of Sasuke rung out through the entire forest.

"Okay I think its time to leave that was freaky enough." Haku said with the others agreeing leaving team seven alone to deal with themselves. They would be okay they're ninjas, albeit weak ninjas, but ninjas nonetheless.

They turned and disappeared from the scene.

**(Four Days Later)**

It was the day before the last day of the exam, and team Alpha had some fun in the forest. After the fight with Orochimaru on day one, they spent day two together, hunting down other teams, taking their scrolls, and killing them if they felt like it. Day three they split up in different directions Taifu getting some more scrolls and killing some spiders that came out of nowhere, Haku also getting some scrolls and ran into a couple of giant centipedes.

And Naruto, well he had the most fun.

_(Flashback) (Day Three)_

_It was around midday on the third day that the team spilt up to cover more ground in the huge forest. Naruto was getting a little hungry so he was on the ground just waiting for some stupid animal to try and make him its next meal._

_He got his wish when a huge, six foot boar came through the clearing heading straight at him, he smirked praising his luck as he unsheathed his sword and quickly lopped the head off, making the boar crash into a tree nearly toppling it. He prepared the fire and properly cleaned the boar before he started cooking it._

_In the middle of his meal a five foot tiger came out of the bushes to his left. It was moving slowly, it was a special tiger, with dark orange fur, it had a slash scar over its left eye, and its teeth were sharp and sticking out of its mouth._

_But that wasn't what surprised Naruto, "Mita (Saw)." he said as he hugged the tigress around its neck, "Oh I haven't seen you since you were a little cub, around a foot tall, aw you sure did grow, you hungry." the tigress nodded and laid beside Naruto and they ate the boar together, Naruto telling the tigress his adventures so far. He was happy that this tigress was still alive and well every since he saved it from half a dozen, six foot spiders, after the death of her parents._

_(Flashback in a Flashback) (Three Years Ago)_

_Naruto had just turned eleven years old and he was hiding in the Forest of Death knowing that the villagers wouldn't mess with him in here, now he could continue to train in piece. He would have been training in his own spot but he was getting a little tired of the scenery and wanted something new, and plus he didn't want to hear the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi._

'_Can you believe those guys making me hide in here, I'm stronger then the average Chuunin and I'm hiding in here that's not even right.' Naruto complained as he worked on his speed, he was swiftly running through the forest not making a single sound as he ran. Thanks to his __**Shizuka na Shi**__ training he was getting better at being silent. __**"No kit your not hiding from anything, your training remember?" **__Akane said from his mind. __**"Now pay attention or you'll run into a tree."**__ she added._

'_Thanks Akane-sensei.' Naruto thought as he focused on his training, he dashed through a plain and almost ran into a rock and went back into the trees, this time running into the back of an exoskeleton, of a spider, the speed he was going made him go straight through. He landed on the other side covered in goo, "Eww what the hell is this?" he said from the ground and looked around and noticed a dead spider, "Aww gross I ran through a spider. Oh my head hurts." he said holding his head._

"_**Uh Naruto I think you should pay more attention to your surroundings." **__Akane reminded him, as he looked around more and noticed a tiger a couple of inches away from him, it looked at least a foot tall, it had blood running from its left eye and it was hurt and on the ground, around this little tiger was two other ones around five foot tall, and they had poison leaking from their wounds, around this family of tigers were five, other six foot spiders surrounding it, except they were now looking at him._

_He quickly did hand signs and said, __**"Futon: Renkuudan **__(Drilling Air Projectile) (B)__**"**__ the drilling air bullet launched from his mouth and went through the nearest spider. He grabbed the tiger and shunshined a couple of feet away. He did more air bullets taking out two more of the spiders. Now with only two more to deal with he sent a exploding tag at them, they jumped out of the way and hissed at him as they took cover. He looked back at the tiger, "Don't worry you'll be alright." he said comforting it. The spiders returned above him and did some hand signs quickly and thought, __**'Futon: Kazekiri **__(Wind Cutter) (B)__**"**__ the cutting wind did its job and cut one of the spiders in pieces the other spider only had three of its legs cut off, and was still dropping. He grabbed the tiger again and shunshined away again._

_The spider dropped in a heap and was screeching loudly at the pain of losing some of its limbs. Naruto stood in front of the tiger as he did more hand seals, __**"Katon: Netsu Ryu Shakunetsu **__(Scorching Heat Dragon) (S)__**"**__ he said as he blew out a stream of very, very hot air that took the shape of a dragon, before it crashed into the dismembered spider, the exoskeleton melting straight off of its body before nothing was left, except goo, no ash, just goo. He knew it suffered a lot as it was screeching even louder than before. He was glad that he had something to properly use this jutsu against._

_He turned back to the tiger and checked its wounds, 'Akane, how do I heal her?' he asked finding out it was a girl. __**"Just put your palm over its wounds and channel my chakra, I'll handle the rest." **__she said as she helped heal the wounds._

_Naruto didn't know why he was doing this, but for some reason he just couldn't deny that he wanted to save this tigress. After the wounds were healed as best as he could, he backed away to check his work. She still had blood all over her head, and was still hurting, or she was just hungry or something he didn't know. He picked her up using chakra to make the luggage easier to carry. He started running until he found a little lake, he started to clean it as much as he can, the cut from one of the spiders, made a scar over its eye, it truly close call considering that it probably happened in the beginning of the fight. "There all clean, you hungry?" he asked as it nodded as it licked his face. It was getting a little awkward so he got up before it tried to take a bite out of him, considering that it was hungry._

_They traveled through the forest finding a medium sized boar sleep behind some bushes, he put his finger to his lips and shushed the tiger hearing it growl a little, he got a kunai from his pouch and infused it with wind chakra and threw it at the boar, hitting it dead on through the side of its head and out the other way. Seeing the tigress about to go and eat it he stopped it, "Hold on we have to clean it first and then we can cook it." he said as it growled at him not liking the answer but obeying anyway._

_After cleaning and cooking the meat they sat down and enjoyed their meal, and with the tigress happily eating loving the taste better than raw. He smiled at the site, "Its good huh?" he asked but she didn't respond as she was eating. 'I did good today huh Akane?'_

"_**Yes you did Naruto-kun, you save this little tigress from being spider food, but I'm sorry about its parents."**__ she said feeling sorry about the felines, a little before her canine instincts kicked in, __**"Oh well what's done is done, just remember you saved her and that's all that matters."**__ she said._

_(Four Months Later)_

_Naruto had been going to the Forest of Death for a long time now and each time he would feel bad about leaving the tigress there alone, so he kept a shadow clone with her at all times, and after another day of training and traveling with his tigress he started to leave again. And like always she would try and stop him this time she bit into his pants leg, not hard just enough to get his attention, "I'm sorry Mita, but I have to go, I wish I could take you with me but I'll end up being suspicious about having suddenly getting a two foot tiger." she growled and pounced on him, growling at him. Nothing was going to happen she would always do this, for a couple of minutes before giving up, and then Naruto would unseal some cooked meat for her._

"_Don't worry Mita someday the real me would be back, then you wouldn't have to hang out with a shadow clone." he said making a shadow clone and leaving the Forest of Death."_

_(End Flashback in a Flashback)_

_Naruto sighed deeply, "Its just like old times huh, Mita?" he said as she lightly growled at him. "Oh yeah don't interrupt you when your eating, I forgot about that little rule." he lightly said as he twirled a kunai around on his finger. Glad of the size she grew over the pass couple of years, she was almost as tall as he was, a truly terrifying sight._

_And it was made certain when an unsuspecting team of rain nin landed in the clearing, they didn't hear the sound of growling until it was too late as Mita's claws met their faces. Naruto stayed seated as Mita killed her interrupters. He smirked as he through his kunai at one of the bodies as it tried to crawl away, hitting him in the face dead on, pun intended._

_She walked back and finished her meal, "Man Mita look at you, your covered in blood, lets go, your taking a bath, right now." he said with her following a little reluctantly. Ahh how he loved her she was quite an intelligent creature, understood everything he said perfectly, too bad she couldn't take, that would have been cool._

_They got to the lake where, Naruto seen something he thought he wouldn't see, it was Yugito and she was bathing in the lake, he knew that she was alone as he couldn't smell anything else for miles. She slowly turned and seen him and the tiger and promptly let out a surprised scream. Naruto and Mita covered there ears as best as they could, Mita didn't even try to shut her up because she could smell the superior cat demon scent rolling off of her, but that didn't exempt Naruto as he yelled "SHUT UP!" and released as much KI as he could in a quick burst._

_That did the trick but it was only for a little while as lightning struck him in the stomach it was a small bolt of static really it wasn't meant to cause much pain, just a shock. "Get out of here you pervert." she said as she sent more and more at him. And Naruto ran out of the clearing with Mita following._

_He found her camp a little ways off and sat there and waited for her to get back, and what do you know she came back, and she was mad. "How dare you peek on me, how did you find me anyway, and what the hell are you doing with that giant tigress?" she said all at once, she was dressed but she water was still dripping from her long hair._

_Naruto just stared at her not knowing just what the hell she said, "What?" he asked simply, as she repeated everything. "Okay me peeking on you was not my fault, I was looking for a lake to give Mita here a bath, I found you on accident, and this is a tigress I saved years ago, we meet up, well she finds me, whenever I come here." he said explaining himself, with Mita nodding, with her head on his lap._

_Yugito continued to glare at him, before giving up, "So you have a tigress, well you are even more interesting than I thought before, I would have been sure that you would have a fox or something." she said rubbing the tigress on her head, "Yeah your right she does need a bath, she reeks of blood."_

_Naruto sheepishly rubbed her head, "Yeah, that's what happens when you interrupt one of her meals, a couple of rain nin could attest to that." he said chuckling as they got up and walked to the lake and bathed her together._

_After a while Yugito spoke up, "So Naruto did you like what you seen earlier?" she asked out of nowhere, blushing at her own question, it caused Naruto to slip in the water after losing control of his chakra a little._

_He looked at the blushing girl with Mita, "What was that all about?" he asked her, smelling her pheromones again._

'_Stupid Murasaki, quit doing this to me.' she thought to her demon as the Nibi kept releasing her pheromones and putting images in her mind with her and Naruto doing a little rumble in the jungle, right here and now._

"_**Aww come on Kitten, you know you want to, I don't know why you deny this."**__ Murasaki said._

"_**Man Murasaki does not quit, she really wants you Naruto-kun, well as much as I hate too, go one and tear that up."**__ Akane said with Jigoku laughing, as she started making Naruto release his own pheromones._

_Lets not forget about Mita, she was feeling the pheromones and she just up and got out of there and stood guard, knowing what was about to happen._

_Yugito was hit with his own pheromones and nearly came on herself, it was getting intense for them both. 'Murasaki quit it, he has a girlfriend.' she said to her demon._

"_**Oh please Kitten we both know that he needs to repopulate his clans, so he could have many girls, why not join his list, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." **__Murasaki said trying to convince her container._

_Back with Naruto he complete shut off his connection with Akane, after he told her, 'I cant do this Haku's not some weak girl, she will kick my ass from here to south of nowhere.' he got control of himself and got out of the water, "Sorry Yugito… Nibi, as much as I would love to do it with you right now, and thoroughly rock your worlds, I cant remember I have a girlfriend, and she will be pretty mad to know that I cheated on her, so yeaaah." he said as he left to get Mita and leave all together._

_Now with Naruto gone Murasaki stopped releasing the pheromones, __**"Man that kick as some serious self-control." **__she said as she apologized to Yugito._

_And speaking of Yugito she was shocked at the dismissal even if she didn't want it to happen, he controlled himself and turned down the offer, and she didn't like that, "NOBODY TURNS DOWN THIS DOBY!" she said as lightning danced around her body._

_The Nibi was surprised with this exclamation, __**"Wow kitten so you do want him, I knew it you cant deny this now, you like him." **__she said happily as her container could finally find someone for herself, that wasn't just wanting to be with you just because she was adopted into the family of the Yondaime Raikage, or didn't want to be with her just because she was stuck in her gut._

_And the hunt for Naruto was on the her as she got out of the water._

_(End Flashback)_

When Naruto returned to the group with a giant tigress with him, lets just say that it scared the shit out of Haku and Taifu, even though he didn't want to admit it. It wasn't surprising that Mita was friendly to these two, since Haku had Naruto's scent all over her, and she was told that Taifu was a friend.

"Naruto you know that she's too big to fit through that door." Taifu said from in front of the tower where they met at, on day four which today was if you cant remember.

"Not if we make it bigger, I'm taking her with me, I'm not leaving her here anymore, I've been doing that for a little over three years now, its time for her to get out of the forest and come home with me." he said rubbing her head affectionately.

"**You never rub my head affectionately."** Akane said from his head.

'_Not now Kane-chan.' _he told her. "Now we'll talk about this later, right now lets see all the scrolls we all collected." he said as he took out a scroll and unsealed all the scrolls he got, as they did the same. A totel of thirty scrolls fell to the ground, fourteen Earth's and sixteen Heaven's, they all whistled at the number of scrolls put them in a bag and walked to the tower opened both doors all the way and they all walked through, "Told you she would fit." he said as they entered a room. "Okay Mita you know what to do lay down some where and don't attack unless I tell you to." he told her as she growled at her, hating when he talked to her like that.

Naruto made thirty clones and each of them opened a scroll and through them in a corner. It was funny how many puffs of smoke erupted from the scrolls, when it all cleared Zabuza was standing there wobbling on his feet and holding his head, feeling dizzy. "Damn you brat do you know what it feels like to be summoned over a dozen times at the same time." he said as he regained his equilibrium. He looked at the floor and noticed all the scrolls littering the floor, "Damn where'd all these scrolls come from, this must be why it took you so long to finish huh?" he asked looking at them, and noticing a tiger behind them laying down, he was freaking out, "Brats, Brats there's a tiger behind you, AHH run for your lives." he said running around the room, before hitting the wall and falling to the floor, snoring very loudly.

They all sweat dropped, even Mita, Naruto sighed, "Haku I could never get used to his drinking, how the hell did you two get used to it?" he asked them shaking his head, and kicking Zabuza's body.

They both sighed, "Oh you don't you just knock him out, when you see him, and with the slightest hit to the head he'll be out like a light for hours, maybe even half a day, he drinks a lot." Taifu said as he joined in the kicking of the body.

Haku just shook her head, "Would you two quit kicking him?" she asked as she looked around the room and looked closely at the poster on the wall, "Oh wow, it basically says you need both strength and intelligence to be a Chuunin, what ever I'm a little tired so I'm taking a shower and going to sleep so you later." she said as she left the room to look for the teams assigned rooms, after checking Zabuza's pocket and finding their assigned room number.

"Hmm oh well lets go Mita, I'm also sleepy, you never know whats going to happen the next day." he said as he and his tigress followed Haku in the search for room number ten. They found it and saw that it only had three beds, one for each of them.

"Oh well looks like she'll have to sleep out in the hall, that would be intimidating though." Taifu said as he walked to his bed.

Naruto hit him in the back of his head, "Like hell she is, Mita has my bed, Mita has yours and me and Haku could share this one." he said plopping down on the bed and watched as Mita happily walked to the bed, growling at Taifu on her way, and pounced on the bed, shaking it, at her weight, before settling when she stopped moving, and promptly fell asleep.

They all fell asleep after they each showered.

**(The Control Room)**

In the control room was the Sandaime, Anko, Ibiki, and many other Jounins. When they seen team Alpha walk in the room with over thirty scrolls all of their eyes widened, but not as much as watching the tiger walk into the room and obey Naruto's commands. The silence was broken by Anko, "YEAH NOW THAT'S MY BROTHER!" she yelled feeling proud of her brother for taming one of the giant tigers in this dangerous forest, she herself ran into some and they attacked her quicker then she could say dango, and she could say that pretty fast.

One of the other Jounins started complaining, "I don't know Hokage-same shouldn't this be against the rules or something, the demon cant have a tiger with him, that's cheating." he complained waving his arms everywhere childishly.

"Actually, its not against the rules because its never been done before, and plus he could have an animal with him, if he couldn't then we'll have to disqualify team eight also because of Inuzuka Kiba having his own ninja dog." Ibiki told everybody.

The Hokage spoke up, "Alright the tiger could stay, but its not fighting under any circumstances. I also want none of you to bother the team or the tiger, is that understood?… good now get ready for tomorrow, to many people are still here, we're having a preliminary exam tomorrow, Anko, you still want to proctor that or do you want someone else to do it?"

Anko shook her head, still thinking about her chance to kill the snake bastards slipping through her hands, but she still wanted to do this, she nodded, "Yeah I still want to do this."

It was settled that the Anko would proctor the prelims, it was technically still the second part of the exam, so they had nothing to worry about.

**A/N: Pretty Great writing this chapter I had a lot of fun writing this, that fight with Orochimaru was easy to write, and that thing with Gaara in the beginning was fun to write. I mean just because his demon was properly sealed didn't mean that he wasn't still a little crazy.**

**So Naruto has a tigress huh, I bet that was unsuspected huh. There are still some things you do even know, like how Anko wears a thong, but then again you probably already knew that.**

**I was almost tempted to write another lemon, but I kept getting distracted and my brain told me there was no way. And now Yugito is going to openly pursue Naruto I wonder how Haku is going to react to this, let me hear you say CAT FIGHT HA HA get it 'cause she's a cat container. ^_^**

**So read and review and I'll be happy like pappy, and I mean review don't just read the chapter without review its disrespectful… I think.**

**Ja ne**


	20. Chuunin Exams Preliminary Pt 1

**Sorry about the long wait I'm back so calm down.**

**Lets give a round of applause to ****Wyrtha**** for giving me my two hundred and fiftieth review thank you man, I was waiting for that review. You also inspired me to continue this story.**

**Now for the quote of the chapter: **_Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe._

**Now Onward with the story**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty: Chuunin Exams Preliminary Pt. 1**

**(Team Alpha's Room)**

Naruto woke up seeing everyone still sleep, it was early in the morning and it was the last day of the exam. He kissed the forehead of Haku as he got out of bed and walked to the door. Mita woke up and also got up and followed him. He turned around and saw her, "Hey Mita are you hungry?" he asked and watched as she nodded her head. "Alright lets see if the cafeteria food is any good." they walked around the tower looking for the mess hall. They found it and seen some teams there having breakfast. It was the sand siblings, Yugito's team, and Kabuto's team.

They all looked at the entrance and were surprised to see Naruto with a huge tiger, by him, minus Yugito, as she had already seen her and told her team, but they didn't believe her, until now. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S A HUGE TIGER!" both Haiiro and Kankuro yelled at the same time.

Kabuto's team and the others were just staring wide eyed at the two as they walked to the line to check the food. They didn't see anything that looked good. So Naruto just unsealed some cooked steaks for her, but he was running low, he only had enough to last the rest of the day, so nine more cooked steaks.

He looked around at everybody, seeing their mouths opened and staring comically in his direction, "What, you never seen a giant tiger eat before?" he asked and watched them shake their heads no. "Well you guys are creeping me out calm down." he told them.

They did just that, Kabuto tried to walk up and talk to Naruto, key word tried, Mita stopped him by growling loudly at him. "Sorry about that Mita doesn't like the smell of evil and snakes, only Anko would be able to get close to her." Naruto said seeing Kabuto back up a little.

"Well Naruto-san you sure are interesting. What took you so long to pass this part of the exam anyway?" he asked curious and looking for some information.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, "You know, just killing foreign ninjas and taking their scrolls, so who all passed this little part of the exam?" he asked. With team Yugito, now known as team Beta, lightly fuming, "So your teams the reason why we couldn't collect any scrolls, your team took them all." Kanari spoke loudly.

Naruto tried to look innocent until he remembered the last team he killed, "Well actually the last team I, well Mita, killed I didn't take their scroll, at least I don't remember if I did." he thought as he scratched his head, Mita then lightly growled at him. "Oh really, okay then." he told her.

Everyone was confused with that last part, "Oh Mita told him that he did not take the scroll from the team." a voice said as everyone looked at Yugito. "What why is everyone looking at me?"

A second later they heard a smacking sound and looked at Naruto who had his hand on his forehand, creating a red mark, "No duh she knows what Mita said she is the container for a cat demon everybody." he told everyone. "Now Kabuto answer my question, who passed this part of the exam?" he said looking back at Kabuto.

Kabuto nodded in agreement, "Lets see, our team, your team, Gaara's team, Yugito's team, team eight, and team nine passed so far, but you said there was an extra scroll out there so one more team could possibly pass if they find it and get here before noon." he said checking the only clock in the room, "And its only 8:54, so any other team still has a chance." he spoke

**(Preliminary Battle Place)**

It was a few minutes before noon and all the passing Genins were lined up in front of the Hokage, listening to him give a speech about congratulating them in passing the second stage. Just before the clock ticked noon, team seven busted through the room panting and covered in scratches and a little blood. And the first thing they saw when they caught their breathes was the huge tiger lying down besides team Alpha's side. They were about to scream their heads off but stopped themselves not wanting to make themselves targets so soon after getting out of the forest.

"Well it seems that team seven barely just made it, to bad for the other rookie team though." he said shaking his head almost making the ash in his pipe fall out. He then watched as they got into the same formation as the other teams. "Now as I was saying, great job on completed the second stage of the Chuunin Exams." he then went on about how the Chuunin Exams were created to give other ninjas a chance to fight others and either gain friendship with foreigners or kill foreigners, it was a war zone after all. "Now I'm sorry to say but there are way too many of you, so we're going to have to hold a preliminary exam to lessen the amount of Genins. You see in the final stage there are going to be very important officials there to watch the fights and we don't want to waste their times with too many fights." he said puffing out a ring of smoke.

The room was sent into pandemonium as some people were yelling their displeasure. Like team seven, "WHAT WE JUST GOT OUT OF THE FOREST AND NOW YOU WANT US TO FIGHT, THAT'S UNFAIR!" it was surprisingly all of team seven that said that.

And then there was Kiba, "What that's not fair, why do-"

They all were cut off by the roar from Mita as she didn't like all the noise, it was interrupting her beauty sleep. Naruto smiled as he pet her head, but Akamaru was scared out of his mind, he never knew cats could get that big, it was something out of a nightmare. "You can continue old man." Naruto said as he continued petting Mita.

"Okay, like I was saying were going to have to-" he was interrupted as Anko jumped down from the balcony.

Sorry, Hokage-sama but your just so boring to me, no offense, now may I." she asked.

The Hokage just chuckled and stepped aside and let Anko do her job. "Now listen you little shit-stains your going to do this prelim or your not going to the next round, unfortunately there are an uneven number of you so one of you are going to either fight twice or forfeit your chance at a promotion." she said after doing a quick head count. Kabuto raised his hand, "What are you going to fight twice or forfeit, and hurry up I don't have all day?" he just sweat dropped and forfeited saying that his chakra levels weren't at a hundred percent, she narrowed her eyes at him as she herself could feel the chakra the kid was giving off, but she waved it off.

The Hokage, also narrowed his eyes at the kid, and then looked in Naruto's direction, who mouthed the words, 'spy' he gave him a slight inclination of his head and did it again to have ANBU follow the kid.

Anko began to speak again after Kabuto left, "Okay you little shit stains turn your head to the screen and we'll begin the prelims." she said as a screen appeared and names began to randomly appear in no apparent order, before it landed on two, Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Temari, "Can those who have their names chosen stay down here, while the rest go up in the balconies with your Jounin senseis to watch the matches." Anko told the contestants.

Neji and Temari stared at each other and when Anko, started the match Neji jumped to the side escaping the bellowing winds that rush by him, as Temari swung her fan. He wanted to end this fight quickly so he charged forward and quickly disabled some of the tenketsu points in her arms before he jumped back from the kick she sent at him.

She took at knee as some of the chakra in her arms were cut of, but she didn't think it would hamper the wind abilities if she were to reopen her tenketsu, she soon screamed in pain at trying. "Do you understand now, your tenketsu's are closed they can reopen, but the only one I seen do that is Naruto-san and you are no where near his level. Give up, I would hate to humiliate you in front of people, and plus its fate that you'll lose this fight." he added the last line after a couple seconds of the one before it.

Temari got back on her feet, "Never." she said as she swung her fan again, as another wind came at him, it wasn't as big as the last one but it was still dangerous in its own way, he jumped out of the way again, as he charged at her, since she had swung it so hard that she was over turned.

But when he got into range she just kept turning and before you know it her fan hit him in the ribs and he was blasted to the other side of the room. "DAMN that had to hurt." Taifu said as he winced, with some others nodding their heads.

Neji wobbled to his feet and held himself up with one of his hands on the wall as the other threw a couple kunai at Temari who fully opened her fan and blew away kunai, she kept going and swung her fan down on him.

A big cloud of dust flew up in the air, but when it cleared they seen that the fan had missed and was stuck in the ground, Neji was beside it in a low stance as he said three little words, "Your in range." many of the ones that heard it didn't know what that meant, but the Jounin did.

It happened so fast that many didn't believe it, but Neji was hitting and closing Temari's tenketsus very fast, "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou **(Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms) (A)." the final hit sent her flying across the room and sliding on the ground, landing on her left side with her arms over her body. Many could tell that the match was over as she wasn't getting up. "She's not getting up proctor-san call the match." after Anko jumped over to Temari and checked if she was alive she called the match, "Winner Hyuuga Neji" she said and everyone clapped congratulating him on a great fight.

He walked up to the stands and stood beside his team, "Piece of cake." he said wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"GREAT FIGHTING MY STUDENT YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY!" Gai yelled loudly to his student.

But before Lee could even join the yelling Mita roared again, shutting everyone up. Everyone looked up at the screen as it went through names again, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke groaned at being picked so early in the exams and walked down. Naruto laughed loudly, but not too loud as Mita started growling at him, "Ha Ha now I can finally see which Doujutsu is the strongest, I've been waiting for this since the academy days." He said holding his sides as he couldn't believe that he'll finally get his wish.

"Shut up loser." Sasuke said as he grabbed his shoulder in slight pain, as he stood meters from Hinata, "But I do agree with him, its finally time to show all that the Sharingan is the strongest bloodline to ever come out of Konoha, or even in the world." he said getting into a stance.

Hinata chuckled a little, "Are you sure of that, even if you were a hundred percent I don't think that you'll win this little fight. It'll be over before you can even blink." she said as veins bulged around her eyes, "and judging from how your chakra is out of control it might be easier than I thought." she added keeping her Byakugan activated.

Anko started the match and the two bloodline users charged at each other, Hinata was dodging his strikes easily, "What's wrong Uchiha why aren't you using your oh so powerful Sharingan, afraid that you'll get more embarrassed if you use it." she said taunting him. She jumped back as he sent a roundhouse kick at her, getting frustrated at not landing a hit on her. "I was going to save this for the demon above, but you'll have to be an example." she said as chakra gathered around her fists, before forming into lion heads, as she said, **"Juuho Soushiken** (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist) (A)"

Everyone was amazed at the jutsu, even Naruto was impressed, "Aw I feel so special right now." Naruto said, making everyone look at him, even the fighters down below. "What it looks like a strong technique, and I was the inspiration for it, or the drive to make it, it makes no difference to me, what ever back to the fight." he said waving his hand.

Sasuke used the small distraction to try and get a jutsu to work, and he finally got one, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Great Fireball Technique) (C)" he exclaimed as he blew out a medium sized fireball, but his concentration started to slip as the curse seal on his neck started acting up.

Hinata just ran at it and punched through the fireball and the resulting explosion didn't happen like everyone thought it would. It didn't explode all around Hinata but the explosion was moving toward Sasuke, like a great wall of fire moving towards him. He was lucky that he ended the jutsu in time, otherwise he would have suffered either second or third degree burns and not his current first degree burns. He was rolling on the ground as it felt like his skin was melting off, but it wasn't it was just really hot, he kept doing that until he passed out from the pain. And Anko called the match, "Winner Hyuuga Hinata" everyone clapped but not because she won but because she made Sasuke suffer while doing it. Hinata walked up the stairs while Kakashi shunshined down and took Sasuke's body to try and seal his curse seal up.

The screen started rolling through names again this time landing on Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. "Woo Akamaru we hit the jackpot, this is going to be the easiest fight I'll ever be in." he said out loud jumping down in the fighting area. Sakuro also walked down, worried about Sasuke. "You can sit this one out Akamaru, I can do this on my own."

Sakura grew a tick mark on her head, "Don't get cocky you mutt, I've been training since our graduation, I'm not the same weak girl I was." she said as Anko started the match. And Sakura charged at Kiba making some clones on the way.

Kiba just stood there and let the first clone fly through him, and then the second, but the last one he dodged and grabbed her arm and started spinning and threw her across the room, doing hand seals as she did, **"Shikyaku no Jutsu **(Four Legged Technique) (C) he said as he crouched down and blast across the room and appeared over the still airborne Sakura and punched her in the gut and she was sent into the ground where she was found unconscious. Kiba ended the jutsu and Akamaru barked as he ran to Kiba and they went up into the stands, as Anko called the match.

Naruto was shaking his head, "And I used to be on that team for a day, I'm ashamed." he said putting his head down as, Haku rubbed his back, comforting him. "Its okay your with us now, and you better not be ashamed of that either." she said. This act was getting Yugito a little jealous as the screen started the names again.

The names that showed up this time was Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee. "WHOO MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL FINALLY BE SEEN BY ALL!" he yelled as he jumped down into the fighting place, just in time to see Gaara sand shunshin down in front of him. Anko started the match and ran out of the way as sand flew through the room.

Lee used his superior speed to dodge the sand and was soon charging to attack, only for his foot to hit a wall of sand. He jumped back from another column of sand and then tried to attack from Gaara's blind spot, his punch was stopped by the same wall of sand, that made him realize that the wall of sand was automatic, that it really didn't matter if Gaara could see the attack or not it was going to get blocked. But while making this assumption he was hit by a fist of sand, he flew threw the air and landed on the wall and started running on it dodging sand shurikens while he was doing it. "Come on is this the best you can do, show me what you can do, show me why you passed this test, show me what it means TO BE ALIVE!" he yelled the last part as sand exploded all around him and chased Lee who landed on ground. Lee then charged straight through all the sand and appeared in front of Gaara and tried to punch him again, this time a solid, a very solid wall of sand stopped his punch, but he did create a crack in the wall.

He jumped back seeing the other sand converging on him. Gaara reeled his arm back and punched the wall saying, **"Suna no Hahen **(Sand Shrapnel) (C)" he said as the sand cracked and launched forward pelting Lee's body and making different sized cuts all over his arms and legs, which he used to cover his body.

The barrage of hard sand stopped and Lee blasted to the side to avoid a falling cascade of sand. He journey ended as he stood atop the huge ram hand sign in the room. "GO ON LEE RELEASE THE BEAST!" Gai yelled to his student. "ITS OKAY THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO DO IT!" he yelled again to reassure his student.

"Uh oh Gaara might have a problem with this." Naruto said. Neji was by him, "What, are you going for Gaara or Lee? Who's side are you on, aren't you Lee's eternal rival?" Naruto shook his head, "Don't remind me, and plus Gaara isn't what you would call a Taijutsu person, he only fights with his sand, he needs to stop that, because Lee is going to do some damage, but then again Lee is still going to lose, you want to know why?" Naruto asked Neji and watched as he nodded his head.

"YES NARUTO-KUN TELL US WHY LEE MIGHT STILL LOSE!" Gai yelled as Lee released his ankle weights and watched as two _huge_ clouds of dust rose up in the air. But even after that Naruto still said a couple of words, "Because Gaara is just like me." he said as the fight renewed.

Lee then disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of Gaara and hit his automatic defense, he disappeared again and the same thing happened, but after five more tries, he finally busted through the defense and landed a punch on Gaara, surprising the Sand siblings, as nobody had ever hit Gaara, except Naruto.

Gaara got up from the rubble he had been sent to and made it turn to sand and sand started to surround Lee, Lee just shouted, **"SEIMON** (Heal Gate)OPEN!" then an explosion of chakra happened as Lee started spinning, **"Konoha Daisenpu **(Konoha Great Whirlwind) (B)" he said as a massive whirlwind surrounded him as he warded off the ongoing assault of sand, before he blasted out of it as he yelled, **"TOMON** (Limit Gate)OPEN" he then disappeared and starting hit Gaara around the room, like he was some kind of pinball before he used his bandages around his left arm to grab Gaara, who was falling to the ground and bring him back up as he used his right fist to punch Gaara in the midsection as he yelled, **"Ura Renge **(Reverse Lotus) (S)" this time he let Gaara's body speedily fall to the ground creating an even bigger dust cloud then when he dropped his weights earlier.

Naruto was surprised, "Wow, he went straight to the Ura Renge." back to the fight. As the dust cloud lift we see nothing but a pile of sand, Gaara was a little ways off and it looked like his face was cracked, but they were able to see the crazed grin on his face. "Yes that's what I'm talking about, I'm feeling so ALIVE!" he said as more sand erupted around him. And everyone watched as some of it went to his face and healed the crack. The remaining sand went to Lee who skin was still red from opening the fifth gate, but the gate wasn't opened anymore, the gate had closed during the time the dust cloud was up. Lee cursed himself, (I know right that's not like Lee at all), as he barely dodged the sand, he dug in his pouch and threw some kunai at Gaara, and watched as it got stuck in the sand wall that came up, but it was too late for Gaara as the exploding notes on them exploded.

Lee knew he didn't have much time so he blasted forward and sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Gaara, the attacks was soon raising in the air a couple feet off the ground before Lee shouted **"Youthful Leaf Lotus Attack"** as he did a front flip and axe kicked Gaara to the ground. He took a knee when he landed on the ground, and took deep breathes after the last combo he just did. Gaara rose again and you could see as the sand attached to him fell off piece by piece. Sand started to encircle around Lee's body as Gaara said, **"Sabaku Kyou** (Sand Coffin) (C) the sand then covered all over Lee's body. But before he could finish an unworldly amount KI filled the room, all eyes able, directed to Naruto who was looking at Gaara. Gaara understood the message, 'Don't kill him' the sand fell from Lee's body as his body dropped to the floor and he shakily stood up to his feet, "Uh he's unconscious, call the match." Gaara weirdly said as he watched the unconscious Lee stand on his feet and yet his eyes were blank.

Anko poked her head from behind the ram hand sign statue and called the match, "Winner Sabaku no Gaara." she said as Gaara walked up the stairs and crossed his arms. Meanwhile Gai jumped down and picked up Lee's body, who had regained consciousness for a second to smile at his teacher. "You did good Lee, you flames of youth were burning everyone's soul." Gai said.

The screen started to roll through names again as Nii Yugito's name showed first. "Finally, I dedicate this match to you Naruto-kun." she told him as she jumped over the rail. Naruto chuckled, "You go Yugito try your hardest." he said as he started to nervously chuckle as Haku sent him a glare. He didn't understand why she was mad at him, until she grabbed his face and moved it to the screen where it showed her name. "Uh sorry Haku-chan, you go girl and try your hardest." he said giving her a small kiss on the lips.

The KI in the room was directed at Haku, it was from Yugito who tried not to feel jealous but her instincts were taking over for a bit. Haku smirked at her as she gave Naruto another kiss, this one she wrapped her arms around his head, and started to loudly moan. I want to say poor Naruto, but he was being kissed, so umm Naruto was in the middle of this, and all he could do was enjoy the kiss while it lasted. Haku ended the kiss and licked his cheek a little, making Naruto slightly shiver at the sensation.

The KI grew at the lick, Haku gave him another lick and whispered in his ear, "Wish me luck." she said as she jumped down. "Now this fight _I _dedicate to my _boyfriend_ Naruto." she said with fire in her eyes.

Anko began to speak, "Alright this fight is between Nii Yugito and Momochi Haku." she said, and she just couldn't resist what she said next, "Now let me hear you all say CATFIGHT!"

**A/N: I'm done I seriously thought that I wouldn't finish this so quickly but the creative juices were flowing to my brain and that made my fingers do they thing and one thing led to another and here you go another chapter of Betrayal.**

**I know my fights are a little short, but then again ninja fights aren't meant to be long, its only like that when both of the fighters are equal in power, at least for me it is.**

**Oh and with that last part, just like Anko, I couldn't resist it, I had to put that in there.**

**I also didn't want to make this like the canon so I got rid of team ten, on account of them not finding the last scroll. Team seven did find the scroll and that was only because they were in the area. And not to mention that Shikamaru is too lazy to actually search for it.**

**I know some of you are probably mad that I had Sasuke lose his match, but then again with the curse mark messing with his chakra system it that wasn't going to happen, I wasn't going to have him win his fight against someone that was more energized and ready for the fight, like what happened in canon.**

**And plus these fights are picking themselves I'm taking these names out of a hat, I guess it was just fate that Lee and Gaara were to fight, because that totally surprised me.**

**And that thing with Hinata knowing her twin lion fist thing, I thought that since she is being a true Hyuuga, I used the Kumo incident as an example to make her want to get stronger. She didn't take any crap from Neji and would use his curse seal to shut him up whenever he would mess with her. So expect her to know moves that she learned later in canon.**

**And this is the conclusion to the twentieth chapter of Betrayal, I for one cant actually believe that I made it to chapter twenty. I have 63,000+ hits and 254 hits total, and I hope the numbers continue to grow as time goes by. So don't forget to review.**

**Ja ne**


	21. Chuunin Exams Preliminary Pt 2

**Here I am again, with another installment of Betrayal.**

**I have been busy with my 360 and just playing Madden 10, so I didn't really have time to just sit at the computer and type another chapter. But I am now, so here you go.**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty-One: Chuunin Exams Preliminary Pt. 2**

**(Fight Room)**

In the room were dozens of teams, but my attention weren't on them it was on the two females facing each other in the room. One was Haku while the other was Yugito, and they were going to fight, not to advance to the next round, no this fight was something way more important. They were fighting to see which one was stronger for a boy standing in the balcony.

Haku stood in front of Yugito, "So how come I get the feeling that you like my boyfriend?" she said pulling her hood of her head, and taking the cloak off all together, and sealing it.

Yugito watched as she did this, the fight had been started, but they had yet to make a move. "Maybe I do, you got a problem with that?" she asked as she took out a scroll and unsealed a pair of double sided knifes, while Haku unsheathed her sword.

Haku's eyebrow twitched slightly, "Well then I'm going to have to change your mind." she said as she vanished from her spot, and appeared behind her opponent, and swung downward.

Yugito side stepped the strike and spun with her blades slicing into Haku's chest and arms. She then watched as Haku's body shattered in a shower of broken ice, showing that it was an ice clone. She turned her head to the statue in the building to see Haku sitting on it with her legs crossed and her sword sitting lazily on her shoulder, "Are you finally going to get serious and fight this battle yourself?" she asked as she twirled her knifes.

Haku scoffed as she pushed herself off the statue and landed on the floor below. As soon as her feet touched the floor she disappeared again, Yugito soon followed and vanished.

The room was soon filled with the sound of clangs of metal against metal, and even, on occasions, the sound of tearing cloth.

Naruto was standing on the balcony with a straight fight just watching as the fight happened, most of the others couldn't follow the fight, not even some of the Jounin could follow, but what was most important was that he could. He seen as they clanged the weapons against each other and even when the weapons cut into the clothing.

Anko appeared at his side, "So who are you going to go for in this fight?" she asked knowing why he was being so silent.

He quickly glanced at her, "I don't know, its complicated, I like Haku, maybe even love her, but I also like Yugito, I should just go for them both, and hope this fight of theirs is the last one." he said keeping his eyes on the fight, and watched as Yugito loss one of her knifes, and jump back a couple of meters away from Haku.

She eyed her other weapon on the other side of the room, and growled as her body started crackling with lightning. She thought her jutsu, _**'Raiton no Yoroi **_(Lightning Release Armor)_**'**_ as she literally disappeared from her spot.

Haku stayed in her spot as she tried to feel out Yugito's special chakra signal, it was a little hard as it felt like it was in ten different places at once. She then felt as they all converged into one a quick second, and that one was right in front of her as Yugito appeared with her arm out, as she said her attack. **"Lariat"** as she swung her arm at Haku's upper body.

Haku though was already moving to dodge the move, as she bended backwards and watched as Yugito's lightning charged arm flew over, she used her hands as a springboard and pushed herself high into the air swinging her sword. **"Shimo Nami **(Frost Wave)**"** a wave of ice flew downward crashing into the ground and sending ice in all directions. She landed on the ground to see some ice covering many in the balconies, except for Naruto's part of the balcony which she seen a slight distortion in the air, and also Gaara's part which sand was now moving out of the way.

"**Kaminari Mari** (Thunder Ball)" a big ball of static energy busted out of a small pile of ice and headed straight for Haku. Haku jumped to the side, but Yugito was hoping that would happen as she appeared in front of her and punched her, surprising Haku at the suddenness of the attack. She crashed into the wall, and winced as some rubble fell on her head.

She pushed herself out of the wall to see some kunai flying at her, she tilted her head to the side and the only one actually meant to hit her flew passed her, she then put up her arms in a cross like position and blocked another punch from Yugito. She then did a forward straight kick and sent Yugito tumbling and rolling on the floor.

Yugito quickly hopped to her feet but was hit in the jaw and sent back to the floor, where Haku say on top of her.

Naruto stood wide eyed, "Holy shit that's hot." he said with every other prepubescent boy in the stands dumbly nodding their heads as they stared at the two females.

Back to the fight, Haku then grabbed Yugito's hands and held them above her head, and leaned in close. "Hmm now that I'm this close I can tell why Naruto likes you." she said as she kissed Yugito on the lips, and moaned into the kissed. She ended the kiss and started to lick and nibble on her neck. All Yugito could do was moan as Haku attacked her with her lips. They stopped and looked at Naruto and moved their fingers in a 'come hither' fashion. Naruto just nodded slowly as was about to jump over.

Anko snapped her fingers in front of Naruto's face bringing him out of his daydream, "Huh wha, what happened?" he asked looking around seeing Anko and Taifu looking at him weirdly.

"Don't ask us we're not the ones about to jump over the balcony into the fight." Taifu said as he crossed his arms.

Naruto stared at him for a second before looking back to the fight to see Yugito push Haku off of her with her feet and started fighting again. "So wait they weren't just making out now?" he asked pointing at them.

This got the attention of everyone as he had said the question pretty loud. Anko just stared at him like he was crazy, "Uhh no, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked no one noticing the fight had stopped to watch this.

"Are you sure, I'm pretty sure that I seen them making out, just now." he said out loud again.

Down with the two fighters they said at the same time, "Naruto wants us to make out." they said so that only they could've heard it, as they looked at each other and blushed a little.

Kakashi was giggling a little, the girls in the room were blushing a little, and the males were hoping that they do make out.

The two girls down below shook their heads and flared their chakra, getting the attention on them as they renewed the fight, Haku wasn't fully in the fight as she was thinking about something else. _'If Naruto was thinking about both of us making out then he must really like this Kumo girl… well if she is going to join us, then I'll have to check if she can go even further in this fight, my man is not going to have a weak girlfriend.'_ she finished her thought as she disappeared from view and retrieved her sword, from the place it rested, and sheathed it. She then did some hand seals and mist started rolling through the air, she did more hand seals and the mist gathered into many places and tuned into six frosty wolves, as they went to her and surrounded her.

Yugito saw this and did her own hand seals and thought her jutsu, _**'Raiton: Kaminari no Koneko**_ (Thunder Kittens)' she thought as the lightning from her armor split into six lightning charged three foot felines.

Haku resisted the urge to scream 'kawaii' as she covered her mouth, and commanded her wolves to attack with a simple point of her arm outward. And the battle of canines and felines, begun.

But Yugito and Haku weren't letting the 'pets' do all the fighting as Haku jumped on top of the statue again and begun to do hand seals, and called out her jutsu, **"Hyouton: Kowareta Kori on Ame** (Rain of Broken Ice)" she said as she slammed her hands together and ice started to form in front of her before shattering and launching at Yugito.

Yugito was idle at all as she too was doing hand seals, **"Jigokuton: Jigoku no Honoo** (Inferno Release: Flames of Hell)" she said blowing out a big ball of black fire, melting the ice and continuing up to Haku, who jumped off the statue.

That part of the ceiling exploded as the black flames continued into the air, thankfully not setting the forest on fire, somehow. But you could see some black flames still on the ceiling and it didn't look like they were going to go anywhere for a while, well not until Yugito ended the jutsu.

They all stared at Yugito who was panting a little from the technique she just did, she shouldn't have tried to push as much as Murasaki's chakra she could into that attack. She caught her breath just in time to move her head from the path of Haku's sword, but was still a little tired to dodge Haku's surprise spin kick to her midsection. She flew through the air and landed on her feet and looked to see an ice dragon in front of her, "Oh sh-" she tried to say as she was hit by it.

The explosion of ice rocked the foundations of the building, as many lost there footing and fell to their knees. Yugito emerged from the pieces of ice, with much of her clothing cut to ribbons, her shirt had holes, in it, that made some see a little of her cleavage and bra, and you could barely see her panties, as her pants were nearly shredded off. Her hair was taken out of its ponytail and went lower then it was supposed to be, to her thighs. She blushed lightly as she could feel the breeze in the room, not knowing it was Naruto using his mastery of the wind element to slightly blow the air, using some water chakra to give it a cold feeling, and his mission was accomplished as he could clearly see her nipples getting hard, with his superior eyes.

Too bad she used Murasaki's chakra to warm herself up making Naruto stop what he was doing, as a cloak of youki surrounded Yugito, it showed one tail, before going to two, showing her mastery of her demon's chakra.

Haku seen this and gathered as much of her chakra as she can and thought her technique, _**'Hyouton: Kori Ryu no Megami**_ (Goddess of the Ice Dragon)' as she too began to transform and gain the armor of the ice dragon, with the wings tail to match.

They both finished their transformations and checked each other out. Yugito now looked like a hybrid cat demon, as she had two tails moving behind her, and the ears on top of her head, she even had the whiskers of the cat. The ears and tails matching her hair color. Haku looked like a icy goddess as she had wings behind her and a tail made of ice behind her. She was covered in ice, that made up her armor, her hands and feet were also covered in ice, and gained some icy claws.

Now the battle really began, as they both disappeared and reappeared in the middle with a shockwave of energy exploding outward. They then spent minutes exchanging punches and kicks, slashes from swords or claws, ice chunks flew threw the air as Yugito repeatedly tried to claw through Haku's breastplate made of ice, but it kept reforming after each attack.

Yugito was trying to end this fight soon as using Murasaki's chakra like this really drained at her chakra reserves, and she was quickly becoming more tired than she was before. That was the drawback, but the advantage of using this form was gaining the ability to use both her affinities together at the same time, and many other things. The ends of her tails, hands, and feet lit on fire, dark purple fire, as the rest of her body started crackling again with dancing electricity, as she activated Raiton no Yoroi again, "Lets end this fight with the next attack, alright." she spoke to Haku who was floating in the air, with a gash down her left arm, that was the only wound she had that was seriously afflicted in the whole fight.

"Of course let me get started." she said as she gathered more chakra, before she muttered, **"Konpeki no Ryu no Hiko** (Flight of the Azure Dragon)" as she said that a tornado of ice surrounded her before it stopped and showed a huge deep blue dragon flapping its wings, it took up nearly the whole room, shocking many at the jutsu. Her sword had disappeared replacing it was a pair of gauntlets that looked to big for her fist. Ice particles started whirling around Haku and her dragon, as they began to get ready for the last attack, she swung her arm out screaming her attack, **"Hyouton: Reito Ryu no Arashi** (Storm of Frozen Dragons)" she said as the dragon opened its maw and a countless amount of frozen dragons poured out descending on Yugito.

Yugito was amazed at the huge dragon in front of her, but when the thing opened its mouth she quickly yelled out her attack, **"DENGEKI-SAKUSEN** (BLITZKRIEG)" she yelled as she disappeared just as the dragons crashed into the ground.

Everything happened so quick that soon both Yugito and Haku were on the ground both of their clothes shredded and showing their bras and panties, and even those were a little shredded, what had happened no one knew but if this was the result, they were glad that they weren't the ones it was used on. Anko hopped down, and landed on the destroy ground, and looked around the room, seeing the rest of the room destroyed, most of the room was destroyed in that small span of time, making her want to know what the hell exactly happened, "Well since they both are knocked out, this match appears to be, wait a minute." she said shocked as both of them started to rise to their feet, wobbling as they did, before each of their knees gave out and they both fell to the ground, now knocked out. "Okay, now there knocked out, so this match is a tie." she announced, and as soon as she finished both Naruto and Kanari jumped over and walked to the girls, Naruto picked up Haku and Kanari, Yugito.

Naruto looked at Haku's beaten up face, and yet it still retained her beauty, I mean it was perfectly fine, it was just a little scratched up, and a little dirty. He kissed her forehead, and smiled as he started to take her to the medical ward.

**(In the Medical Ward)**

Naruto and Kanari got the two a room where they could rest. They were in the same room, just making sure the two were okay. Yugito was the first to recover and began to open her eyes, she was still a little dizzy from using blitzkrieg, and sat up in her bed with her hand to her head groaning, in slight pain. "Agh I feel like I just gotten hit by a super powered punch."

"You probably did, Haku-chan can hit pretty hard." Naruto said from her side chuckling at her statement.

"How are you feeling Yugito-chan?" Kanari asked concerned for her friend, "Do you think you can move, and walk?" she asked another question.

"I'm fine, Kanari-chan, what about Haku, is she alright?" she asked looking at Naruto.

"I'm fine, thank you, when being around Jinchuuriki, you have to make sure that your stamina and can heal faster than normal, I'm just thankful that I became accustomed to it." Haku said as she too sat up in her bed.

"Aw come on, Haku-chan, me and Taifu don't push you that far." Naruto said before hugging the girl and running his hand through his hair, "That was a nice fight by the way, from both of you, I never met someone with _complete_ control over their Bijuu like you do, that was really impressive." he said after hugging Haku again, and even giving Yugito a quick hug.

"Aw that's nothing, you should meet my uncle in law, he too has complete control over his Bijuu, and it the eight tails, so he's truly impressive one, he taught me everything I know about controlling my demon's power." she said dismissing the congratulations with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Naruto I want to know, something during the fight you said something about seeing me and Yugito make out. Were you being a pervert and having dirty thoughts about us?" she asked crossing her arms, and now all the girls in the room were slightly glaring at him.

Naruto started to sweat a little, "Uh well what do you know, I thinks it time to go back to the fighting place we were just at so, come on." he said making a shadow clone to pick Yugito up, while he himself, picked up Haku. "I wouldn't want you missing my fight now would I." he said chuckling as they body flickered to the room with the 'ram' hand seal statue.

**(At the Prelim Location)**

He and the others appeared in the balconies just in time to witness Taifu's short match with, his opponent Sai. The match had started and Taifu disappeared and reappeared in front of Sai and hit him in the solar plexus, and while Sai was trying to catch his breath, he quickly spun around him and chopped him in the back of the neck, ending the match. "Winner Nihongo Taifu." Anko said as Taifu appeared up in the balconies.

"Yo, Tai, who's fight we miss?" Naruto asked as Taifu appeared by them.

"Well, when you left, that one guy from Kumo, I think his name was Hibana Haiiro, well he fought and beat Shino. The fight was pretty equal until, Haiiro started using his lightning chakra, so he became the human bug zapper and Shino forfeited after losing nearly half of his bugs, to the guy." he said looking at the guy he was talking about, try to get some sleep on the other side of the balconies.

"After that Tenten and Sabaku no Kankuro fought, did you know she has like a billion weapons stored in scrolls, it was ridiculous, Kankuro uses puppets he almost tricked Tenten, when one of her kunai hit dead center on the puppets heads, and she thought it was him, until the thing kept moving, so she used a giant mace thingy and whacked both of them, nearly tore the guy in two, broke like eight of his ribs, and destroyed the puppet." he said crossing his arms, "And then it was my fight against Sai which you just seen, which leaves you two, and that Kabuto guy's two teammates, you four have yet to fight."

And just as he said that, "Will Akadou Yoroi and Hokori Kanari please come down here its your turn to fight." Anko said breaking the group up as the two walked down the stairs and met in the middle. "Alright, the fights so far have been good, and lets make this one good also, fight." she said jumping back as Yoroi charged at Kanari.

When he reached range he swung his fist at her, which she dodged, by tilting her head to the right, and grabbed his arm and threw him over her body and slammed him on the ground. Not giving him enough time to even fall back to the floor from his bounce, she kicked him sending him rolling a couple of meters away. "Oh come on, I know that didn't put you out of commission, get up and quit being a pussy." she said shocking the Jounin at her language.

Yoroi chuckled as he stood to his feet, "Well I certainly did underestimate you there for a second, don't expect me to do it twice." he said taking out a kunai and charging at Kanari again. He jumped into the air and swung downward with his kunai.

Kanari simply vanished from her spot, and when Yoroi landed something wrapped around his neck, choking him. "You know your all talk you have no skill at all." she said sending a small amount of electricity down the rope of her whip. "I'm surprised that the blade at the end of my whip didn't cut into you at all." she said pulling the whip back. Taking Yoroi off of his feet and onto the ground, as Kanari allowed him to unwrap her whip from around his neck, as it came off of his neck he threw it to the side and started gasping for air.

She gathered her whip and put it away finding no further need in it, and walked to Yoroi's side, "No it did cut you, but it wasn't deep, like it should be, hmm that's interesting." she said looking at the wound on the side of his neck, it didn't hit the jugular or cut deep enough to make the wound bleed excessively, so he'll live.

Yoroi didn't think she saw his hand glow, but she did, but she was a little surprised as she felt some of her chakra begin to drain a little when she lit him grab her arm. "So you can drain others chakra, so you are a little interesting, but I still have to kill you." she said kicking the man away from her.

Yoroi rolled on the floor and hopped to his feet and drew another kunai, and charged at Kanari for the third time today.

She just shook her head as she drew her short sword and held it in a reverse grip, and when Yoroi was in range she clanged her sword against his kunai, making his arm bounce away in recoil, she acted quickly and sliced open his neck, and jumped away before blood erupted from his neck. This shocked the crowed as this was the first kill in the prelims. Taifu looked at her as she began to slowly walked up the stairs, "I think I'm in love." he said softly, making Naruto, Haku, Yugito, Mita, and even Haiiro, who had woken up to watch Kanari's fight, looked at him.

Kanari fully walked up to them and seen everyone staring at Taifu, who was staring at her, "Uhh did I miss something?" she asked.

"Oh hey Kanari my man Taifu right here was just about to tell you something, go on Tai." Naruto said as he walked down the stairs since he was the last fighter. "And Kanari, I bet you that I can kill my opponent with one attack." he said looking back at Kanari in the balcony as he was making Tsurugi Misumi nervous as he just seen his teammate get killed, and now this guy was talking about killing him.

"No I'm not going to bet against that, what are you nuts?" she said crossing her arms, pushed her breast up some, making Taifu who was still looking at her, move his vision down, and blushed slightly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm still gonna." he said as Anko started the match and before Misumi could utter the words 'I quit' Naruto vanished from his spot and appeared on the other side with his sword withdrew and a miniscule amount of blood dripping from it.

Misumi turned around and when Naruto swung the blood off of his sword and fully sheathed it with a 'click' sound Misumi's head began to fall off of his shoulders, and Naruto said one simple word, "Fatality", and when the head hit the floor a geyser of blood erupted from Misumi. He turned around to witness everyone's eyes on him, it wasn't until Mita pounced on him from out of nowhere that he remembered that he hadn't fed her since this morning. He unsealed some steak and she growled happily and started eating it in a corner somewhere.

The Hokage cleared his throat as the clean up crew went back into the arena and started cleaning up the new mess, "Well those last two matches sure was bloody, now can the winners come down here so I can congratulate you, on your performances." the Sandaime said.

And pretty soon, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Haiiro, Tenten, Taifu, Kanari, and Naruto were standing in front of the Hokage, who congratulated them and reminded them about the third stage. He then told them that they should train for the following month as that was when they would meet again and fight a random person, they see there.

"So we're not going to have our opponents picked now?" Kiba asked, as he looked around nervously looking at his potential opponents, the only one he really had a chance against was Tenten, and even then after seeing her huge mace, he didn't think he would want to meet it face to face.

"No Kiba-kun, I want the tournament pickings to be a complete surprise to you all, so I want all of you to train, like you was going to fight anyone you see here, alright, now your dismissed hurry and get out of this dangerous forest… Remember you have one month to train for you fights." he told them as he body flickered out to go back to his office.

Naruto walked back to Haku, "Well we got a month off, what do you want to do?" he said picking her up bridal style.

"Well we can get to know your potential new girlfriend." she said as she and Yugito had been talking, while he and the others were getting congratulated, and she told her that she was deemed strong enough to keep up with Naruto's stamina, in more ways than one.

"Really you told her all of that?" he asked looking at Yugito, who had recovered enough to get on her feet, and was also blushing in his direction, at all of the things Haku had told her. He waved at her as he began to walk away with Taifu by his side. He turned to Taifu, "So Taifu did you tell her or what, I seen you two give each other glances during the congratulatory event back there, so what she say?" Naruto asked as Mita began to follow behind them.

Taifu smirked a little, "Well she said…" he said as he began to tell them what they talked about during Naruto's short fight. Unfortunately I'm not going to tell you as I'm ending the chapter right here.

**A/N: That was some good writing, unfortunately I couldn't for the life of me, make that fight any more M Rated then it already was. I tried my best with that fight. And I didn't feel like putting the other fights in there as my summaries of them was practically the whole fight, without the details.**

**Oh and I figured since Yugito was trained by both the Yondaime Raikage and his brother, Killer Bee, then she too should know 'Lariat' and 'Raiton no Yoroi.' expect next chapter to be filler, and maybe even the one after that.**

**Don't forget to review the story…**

**Ja ne**

**P.S. Push review, that thing is a button, if your having trouble finding where you could put your review, its okay, I wont tell anybody you had this problem.**

**Ja ne**


	22. New Recruit

**Alright I'm here.**

**Did any of you read the latest manga, well Gai and Kisame were fighting and he did something called the 'Afternoon Tiger' and that shit was tight, its not even chakra, Gai has just gotten way cooler in my eyes. And so is Kisame, even after biting his own tongue he's still fighting, man that's OG, he might or might not die next week, I, personally, don't think he knows how to die, he gangsta.**

**Alright lets start this chapter.**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty Two: New Recruit**

**(A Week Later)**

Naruto and company were doing there own thing, training on their own, and just enjoying being isolated. Naruto was back in the forest of Death, stocking up and some giant animal meat for Mita, and speaking of Mita, she was killing a giant centipede, and that tired to crush her, key word tried, she clawed at its belly, bit into its head, anything she could think of to crush the multi legged creature. It was dead like that, and now she had green goop on her fur, so he quickly did a water technique and hosed her off.

They continued walking still looking for some meaty animals, when a swarm of hornets came at him, he was about to do hand seals to blow them away, when he felt chakra coming off of Mita, _'Uh this is new.'_ he thought as the chakra converged in her mouth and quickly released when she roared. A huge shockwave, literally blew away, the buzzing insects, making them either hit trees, rocks, or themselves. It was safe to say that they were dead from what just happened.

Naruto turned to Mita dumb founded, "Where did that come from, I didn't know you had a chakra network." he said looking at her closely, and now that he was actually concentrating on her he could feel some trace amounts of demonic chakra, but it wasn't Akane-chan's, it was someone else's.

"**Oh that's easy its Murasaki's, I could pick out her chakra, out of a hoard of other cat demons."** Akane said as she let out a yawn.

'_Wait so you're saying that Yugito-chan somehow gave Mita a chakra network, how the hell did she do that, I didn't know you could just give things a chakra network.?'_ he thought as he started walking through the forest with Mita.

"**Well it is possible, but its not as simple as putting chakra into things and hoping it'll stick. First of all the animal has to be of the same species, that your demon is, and then you have to remember to be careful not to put too much of our chakra into the animal or it'll die. Remember our chakra is toxic, mine especially. So after the animal has been given the chakra of a demon, it'll become attached to the one that did it, like it'll know if that person is in danger, and in time it should gain a voice box to better communicate with people. It'll basically become a familiar to both Yugito and you, only because she has been with you for most of her life, otherwise it'll just be with Yugito."** Akane explained as Naruto and Mita exited the Forest, having all they need to last at least another week.

Naruto looked at Mita after thanking Akane, who told him that he'll have to pay up later for the information given. "So your going to gain a voice box soon, huh?" he asked her and she nodded. "Finally, because it was hard trying to translate what you was saying, I didn't want to say, but I think I got most of the things you said wrong." he said rubbing her head as an apology. She just rolled her eyes somehow, and shook her head.

They walked into a clearing to see someone they didn't know waiting for them, he had long white hair with two red things at the end of the hairs framing his face. He had pale skin, and green eyes, with red eye liner under his eyes, he also had two dots on his forehead, and Naruto didn't know if it was for fashion, or if it they were birthmarks.

He looked to be around the age of fifteen, and five feet seven inches, he wore a light lavender long sleeved shirt, and in the middle of his chest were three curved lines, going outward. Black pants that were cut off around the calf of his leg, regular shinobi sandals, and lastly a huge purple bow was tied behind him.

"Are you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked as he stared Naruto in the eye. Naruto nodded sensing that this individual was very strong, even if he wasn't showing it. He chuckled, "Finally the last three people I asked that question started yelling at me for no reason, so I had to kill them." he said pointing behind him, where three people were lying, or least what was left of them.

"I thought I smelled blood over hear, so what do you want with me?" he said grabbing his cloak, at the neck, ready to surprise attack if he had to.

"I was ordered to kill you, my master feels that you have the potential to ruin his plans, so you must be eliminated." he said vanishing from his spot and appeared in front of Naruto, after pulling a bone from his elbow, and swinging it at the blonde's midsection.

Naruto was momentarily surprised at his speed, and then disgusted when he seen him take his bone, his BONE, out of his elbow. He quickly substituted himself with a log, a couple of feet away, Mita attacked the bone user, and was thoroughly back handed by him. "Mita get out of here you don't have the speed to keep up with this guy, just sit back and watch me handle this guy." he said as he engaged his opponent.

They began to dual with there weapons, Naruto with a pair of kunai and bone user with two bone knifes. Naruto jumped back, after his kunai started to crack under pressure from the white haired kid's hard bone, and threw the broken kunai at him and watched them get smacked out of the way.

Naruto then had to dodge again as the bow wearing person attacked him again, "**Tsubaki no Mai** (Dance of the Camellia)" the kid said as he attack him with a bone sword, the quick strikes nearly cutting him into pieces if he was dodging as fast as he could.

He jumped back a little and the kid kept charging at him fast, so he stomped his foot on the ground and a wall of earth rose from the ground, buying him time to concentrate a little, he did some hand seals and four clones popped into existence. He jumped back seeing that the bow wearing guy came from around the wall and started fighting the clones, he dispatched three, but the fourth one exploded in his face, launching him through the wall.

Naruto took a breather, _'Whoo I finally get to breathe a little, that guy is fast.' _he thought as the same person he was talking about walked out of the rubble he was sent in, he looked exactly the same, except for some scorched clothing, that blast didn't even wound him. "Oh come on, you should at least be wounded by that, who are you anyway?" he said taking his cloak off and sealing it.

The boy stopped as he waited for Naruto to finish his task, "My name is Kaguya Kimimaro, may we continue?" he asked as he drew another bone sword out of his elbow.

Naruto shivered as he seen that, until he realized his name, "Wait I thought all of the Kaguya's were wiped out when they attacked Kirigakure?" he asked drawing his sword, and got into a defensive stance.

Kimimaro looked a little dejected at the mention of his old family, "They were, but I survived." he said charging Naruto again. And now with two blades he wasn't giving Naruto anytime to counter his attacks.

Naruto got his break Kimimaro used both of his boney blades to block his strike, and when he had the chance he kicked the bone user in his sternum, and sent him flying across the field.

He didn't wait a second as he charged at Kimimaro before he was able to recover from the attack, but as the blonde got close to him, bones started growing around his body as Kimimaro muttered his attack, **"Karamatsu no Mai **(Dance of the Larch)" he said as he started spinning like a top shredding into Naruto's skin.

Kimimaro kept spinning and stretched out his leg and kicked Naruto in the ribs sending him flying through the clearing.

Naruto righted himself in the air, and landed on his feet and dropped to his knees as blood started pouring out of the cuts all over his body, before the started closing up, with steam rising in the air. He was panting as he rose, at got into his own stance as Kimimaro ran towards him, **"Saisho no Shisei- Kyukei Hoo no Mai **(First Stance- Dance of the Resting Phoenix)" he said as he vanished from his spot, surprising Kimimaro at the advanced speed, and then he started feeling cuts appear on his body and looked around to see Naruto's everywhere moving at high speeds. He tried slashing into one that came into his range but it went through him, and yet he was still cut by it, and it happened again and again, until he was kicked by the original and sent flying through the clearing a couple of feet of the ground.

But Naruto's assault wasn't over as he started doing hand seals, **"Doton: Doryuu Katsu **(Earth Style Split)" he said as the earth split open and swallowed the falling bone user, as Naruto closed it. He jumped back a couple of meters awaiting for when Kimimaro rose from the ground, and there you go, he burst out of the ground spinning like a corkscrew with those bones of his out. But while he was up in the air he pointed his finger at him, and said, **"Raiton: Kuro Inuzuma** (Black Lightning)" and his black lightning exploded out of his finger and headed for Kimimaro, who twisted in the air, dodging the bolt of lightning and pointed his own fingers at Naruto, and bone bullets were fired at him. He stomped his foot on the ground again and took covered as the wall did its job in slowing the bullets down, but they still went through his wall.

He jumped on top of his wall to see Kimimaro running around it, and did more hand seals, **"Doton: Ishi Nadare** (Stone Avalanche)" he said as the rocks beneath him broke off and started falling on Kimimaro, he jumped off in time for the technique not to send him down with it.

He landed and the bone user exploded out of the pile of rock and charged toward him, "You're a worthy opponent Naruto-san." he said attacking him with straight Taijutsu, when he started coughing, Naruto thought this was a ploy to catch him off guard so he sent a right punch right at his jaw, and launched Kimimaro across the field, but Kimimaro continued to cough as he crouched on his knee. "COUGH COUGH I have to cough hurry." he said as he activated his curse seal and they spread around his body.

Naruto paused seeing this, and he realized who this guys master was now, "So your master is Orochimaru, and his plans are to attack the village during the Chuunin Exam and he sent you to kill me so I wouldn't interfere with the invasion, is that about it, or is there more?" he asked watching as Kimimaro's eyes widened as he hadn't expected Naruto to know all of this, before they returned to normal.

"Yes that's the plan, but you wont be there to see it." he said charging at Naruto again, this time much faster. Naruto thought that since this guy has hard bones why not make his arms hard, as he activated his 'Ishi no Ude (Stone Arms)' and punched Kimimaro back, canceling his technique he activated another, 'Inuzuma Ken (Lightning Fist)' and charged at Kimimaro.

And with lightning around his fist he started unloading his assault on Kimimaro's body, and he could feel the density of the guy's bones as he hit them. And not to mention that the bone user's nervous system was under attack by the electricity in his body. He continued his assault, getting faster and faster the more punches he landed, until her kicked him in the air, the lightning around his fist leaving and being replaced by black fire. And about five more hits he grabbed the bone user's arm and threw him to the earth, and on the way down he prepared for the final hit, when his attack was blocked by the guy's ribcage, this part of Kimimaro's body was really dense as it was still holding his body up and it wasn't cracking or anything. He pushed himself off and landed a couple of feet away as the damage done to Kimimaro's body started to get fixed, and old bones were discarded from his body.

New sharper bones extended from his shoulders, legs, elbows and lastly the palms of his hands, and he charged at him, saying, **"Yanagi no Mai. **(Dance of the Willow)" he then started to slash at him, Naruto was blocking the ones that he could and dodging the others, but like he was doing earlier, Kimimaro was getting quicker and more aggressive in his attacks, as his curse seal spread around fully around his body as he kicked Naruto back.

The bone user then started to transform into what looked like a dinosaur, larger and much more thicker bones stuck out of his back, his pale skin turned a brownish maroon color, and a long spiky tail protruded from his backside. "WHAT THE FUCK HE GREW A TAIL!" Naruto yelled as he started to jump back more to began his own transformation as he could feel Kimimaro's chakra levels sky rocket.

And it didn't take long before there stood two monsters, Naruto with five tails and the dinosaur like Kimimaro, Kimimaro started the second round as he literally yanked out his own spinal cord, a gaping hole as visible, sending shivers up and down Naruto's own spine. But he did hear him mutter something, **"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru **(Dance of the Clematis: Vine)"

He knew that whip was dangerous, so he tried to find its weakness in its structure, covering his sword in wind chakra, he cut at one of its segments, and it was cut off, he was right, that part of the whip was weak against attacks, the whip came back at him renewed and much denser than last time, the whip then wrapped around his sword, holding him in place as he heard more words, **"Tessenka no Mai: Hana **(Dance of the Clematis: Flower)" he stuck his head from around his wrapped sword and seen Kimimaro's left arm covered in a bunch of bones, they were spiraling around his arm making a giant drill, he then charged at the blonde with the drill at the ready.

Naruto took a deep breath and thought his jutsu, _**'Futon: Atsugai **_(Pressure Damage)' he thought as a huge concentrated blast of air exploded out of his mouth and rammed into Kimimaro, who was only inches from him. The winds knocked him off of his feet, and his gripped on his vine loosened and Naruto took back his sword, "That was close, if I hadn't gotten my jutsu off in time I would be gone right now." he said as his tails stood straight behind him.

Kimimaro started coughing again as he used his giant drill thing as a crutch. "The disease is eating at my body." he said loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"What you've been fighting me with a disease, damn, and your still this powerful… which begs the question how come you aren't healed of it, if your so important to Orochimaru?" he asked keeping his distance and rubbing his head in puzzlement.

Kimimaro's body reached its limit as his level two curse seal released itself, Kimimaro started to sweat profusely, and breath heavily. But he was still in condition to talk, "Orochimaru-sama's personal medic, told me that my disease has progressed to much to be able to get rid of it, he only just slowed it down, *cough cough* I don't have much time, I am no longer useful to Orochimaru-sama." he said as he shed a small tear at failing his master.

This got Naruto thinking, until he came up with something, "You may have lived up your usefulness to Orochimaru, but how about you work for me now?" he said leaning on his sword. **"Are you sure its going to work, Naruto-kun?"** Akane told him from the couch in his mind.

"**Yeah, Naruto, you have never used such a technique on something before, we only taught you as a precaution, for the future. Think of the consequences you may have to permanently become what you are hated for, but then again, you probably want to do this, sorry for taking up your time and be safe." **Jigoku said loosing interest in trying to stop Naruto from doing what he wants.

'_Wow, Jigoku, you quit that fast, but your right, I mean I already hate this village, what other thing could I do to make them hate me more.'_ he thought to them. _'Are you ready to finally enjoy life once more Akane-chan?'_ he asked her, feeling her enthusiasm.

He looked down at Kimimaro, and watched as he gazed into the sky. He got up from his crouch and stepped back some, and sat in the lotus, meditative position. He entered his mind, and walked up to Akane, lightly grasping the collar she wore around her neck. "So when this is over you'll only have two tails of power and I'll be on my way to becoming the new Kyuubi?" she nodded as her chakra leaked out of her and entered Naruto's body.

**(In The Real World)**

Kimimaro continued looking at the sky awaiting his end, he coughed once or twice and continued looking at the sky. He turned his head, feeling a lot of power nearby, he looked at Naruto's form and watched as he grew another tail, and then another, his hair turned fully crimson with black on the tips of his hair, and his claws and canines elongated about an inch or two. The ears on the side of his head retracted into his head and new fuzzy, triangle ones appeared on his head. As this was going on Naruto's whole body structure started changing in front of his eyes, he could hear the cracks as his bones rearranged themselves. It looked like he was getting taller and more muscular. Then his chakra exploded outwards, changing from deep blue to deep crimson.

The power was circling around him like a mini tornado, and he was sure that all of the village could feel its presence. Since he had destroyed his shirt, he could see that a seal was visible on his stomach, and it was leaking black ink. Red started to come out and bubble in front of the blonde turned crimson haired boy.

Then something amazing happened, the chakra started to harden, making a skeleton, then it got covered by muscles, and finally the skin, before clothes formed out of the remaining chakra. It was that of a beautiful women, and she too had tails, two of them. She wore a crimson kimono that showed her cleavage and went down just above her knees, she tied the thing with a solid black obi, tied to the obi was a sword. Its sheath was pure red, and the blade had no guard, the hilt was also pure red. He was confused, he thought that Naruto was the container for the Kyuubi, and then it came to him, where the other tails were, Naruto had them. He looked back at the woman to see her hair growing and draping on the floor, and fur covering the tails, and her ears that were also on her head.

He watched as she got up on her knees and leaned on Naruto, before biting into his neck, Naruto did likewise a second later. A second, more smaller explosion of chakra enveloped them both, as they became mates in real life.

After a couple of minutes of waiting Naruto opened his eyes, they had a more demonic look to them now. Naruto started at the bone user on the ground and stood up and walked over to him. "So have you thought about my offer, of me becoming your master?" he asked the motionless Kimimaro. "If you have then I will vanquish the disease that inhabit inside of your body, and you will serve me, forgetting about your former master in the process." he spoke his voice more demanding, more demonic.

Kimimaro turned his head from Naruto and looked at the sky one more time to finish his thoughts, "Yes I accept your offer, at first I thought I was put on this earth to protect Orochimaru and his ambitions, now I know that he was only to guide me to my real master, and it is you… my real master." he said looking at Naruto, who was smirking at the speech.

Naruto nodded, and crouched and hovered his hands over Kimimaro's chest, and his tails joined in a second later, as his new demonic chakra converged and covered Kimimaro's body completely. It didn't take long before the pain set in and Kimimaro did everything he could not to scream his lungs out.

While Naruto was healing Kimimaro, Akane was loving the feel of the sun on her face, and wind blowing through her hair, the clarity of the forest, the scent of blood, sweat, trees, and fear. Wait fear, she looked around the clearing, she noticed Mita, but the scent wasn't coming off of her, she continued looking, and noticed a foreign chakra signature near the bushes to the east of their area. She vanished and appeared behind a team of ANBU, this is where the fear was coming from, and it smelled absolutely heavenly, but they had seen what had happened and she didn't need that.

She appeared back in the clearing licking her clawed fingers, just as Naruto was finishing his business. Mita had walked over sometime after Akane had left and laid beside Naruto, you could tell she was bored.

"Success." Naruto said as his charka faded from over Kimimaro's body. He wiped his brow, his sweat flying off the end of his hand. "Man is this what medics have to go through, man I feel sorry for them now." he said looking at Akane, "Okay I got rid of the disease and there was a lot of it in his blood stream and nervous system, it was everywhere, I may have given him some extra power, but that was intentional, I bound him to me, so that he wont get the idea of betraying me. He just needs to be bedridden for a while and he'll be back and much more powerful than he was before. I also found a way to get rid of his curse mark, well not the curse mark, but Orochimaru's soul inside of it. I seen his memories and everything he experienced when I healed him, and he met Haku, Taifu, and Zabuza long ago it was a little funny seeing him about to attack them.

He got up and draped Kimimaro's body over Mita and they set off to his father's house, to drop off the newest member of his group. That meant that he'll have to get him a cloak also, they soon appeared at the mansion, and entered, he took the bone user off of Mita's back and put him on the couch. He looked at Akane who was looking around the house, "This is a little different than the one in your mind." she chuckled after remembering who she left inside of there. "I wonder how Jigoku is after being left in there?" she asked as she tapped his head, "Jigoku are you alright in there?" she asked giggling at Naruto's irritated look.

"He's alright, he did say that he misses his poker buddy." he said rolling his eyes at hearing Jigoku's crying and he could almost seeing him with anime tears rolling down his face, and staring at some poker cards. "So how do I hide this appearance, its cool and everything, but I don't need people knowing about this just yet." he said as she stopped giggling and nodded.

Minutes later we see Naruto like he had always been, it just looked like he hit a growth spurt, his hair stayed crimson with black tips, and he kept the claws and shortened his canines. His ears returned to the side of his head and his tails were gone, and yet his hair retained its fur like feeling as Akane wouldn't get off of his head. She kept complaining that she couldn't get off because it was so soft and fluffy.

He sighed as he walked outside where he seen Mita sleeping in the shade, she sure has gotten lazy for the past week. He would have gone over there when he heard a cawing in the air, he looked up and seen a crow circling in the air, before diving at him, and then slowing its descent by flapping its wings, landing on Naruto's outstretched arm. He noticed a small scroll tied to its leg and took it off, the crow took flight air and dissolved into the air. The scroll said six simple, and yet vague words, 'You know where to meet me.'

He let a small smile appear on his face as Itachi finally contacted him, he was finally going to a have a relaxing talk with his brother, with no interruptions, now he could finally meet his mate. He turned to Akane and stuck out his arm, which she took and they began there walk to their destination, The Hokage Mountain Faces.

**A/N: Finished I was going to have the meeting in this chapter but then I was like naw, I'll have it next chapter with another time skip and then the meeting of Jiraiya. And then hopefully after that the Final Round.**

**I know that the turning of Kimimaro was a little lame, or lacked the necessary drama, but I'm tired right now. But how did you like the release of Akane, the had been talking about this for a long time, and the seal was sucking up her chakra faster than she had expected it, and had to get out of it before she ceased to exist, and I couldn't have that.**

**I also know I stopped the fight out of nowhere, but if they had kept on going, then Kimimaro wouldn't have been able to survive the ridding of the disease, oh yeah I was actually thinking of letting Kimimaro die, and then using phoenix down to raise him. I guess I played final fantasy way too many times.**

**Alright its 3:45 in the morning and I'm tired so don't forget to review.**

**Ja ne**

**P.S. For the person that gives me my three hundredth review will get a shout out, so don't forget to review.**

**Ja ne**


	23. A Day in the Village

**Alright I'm back now I think its time to continue this thing, don't you think. So finally Naruto is going to have a proper reunion with Itachi, and Itachi is finally going to meet Akane.**

**Lets give a round of applause to ****dragon-boy**** for giving me my three hundredth review. Let me tell you guys I really didn't think my story will make it this far, in such short time, but I'm glad it did. And this special reviewer has been with the story since the beginning, so thank you and Godspeed. ^_^**

**I haven't did this in, ever, I think, but I have to say that I do not own Naruto. Its just a reminder of things you already know. But I'll tell you a little story I could have gotten it, but no Kishimoto just had to have the better hand, I knew I shouldn't have gotten cocky and went all out. Now I'm broke and Narutoless it's a sad, sad world out there man.**

**Okay I would like to add that Kisame is a true gangsta he didn't get killed by the enemy, no, he killed himself and still got the information outta there. don't tell that's not gangsta, because that is gangstaness at its max.**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter, its short, but its still a lemon.**

**Well enough about me, here goes the chapter**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty-Three: A Day in the Village**

**(A Mile From Namikaze House)**

Naruto and Akane continued there walk to there destination, Uchiha Itachi. They had just received a message from him, to meet on top of the Hokage Mountain Faces, and since they already lived up there, half of the trip was over. "Hmm now that I think about it, if what we know about Itachi, then he might be here to either give you information or just to spend time with you." Akane told him while walking beside him.

Naruto tilted his head left and looked up in the sky as he thought about that, when they appeared in front of Itachi, and Itachi turned to them and said, "Naruto, you have to kill Sasuke." he said with a sliver of hope in his voice.

Naruto and Akane gasped, "Finally now I can kill that little brat." Naruto said as he and Itachi shared a high five.

Naruto returned from his daydreaming shaking his head softly saying, "If only." that was when they finally walked out of the foliage and stepped onto the mountain.

Itachi looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, "If only what, Naruto-kun?". Naruto shook his head again. "Well so nice of you to finally get here, you sure did take your, time." the former ANBU captain said turning his head back to the village below. "So who's the girl, she seems familiar for some reason?" he asked as Naruto and the girl sat beside him.

Naruto smirked at his brother, "Well you do know her, she did threaten you some time ago, Itachi I would like you to meet Akane… in the flesh." he said as Akane waved at him.

It didn't faze Itachi as he responded, "Oh well its finally great to meet you Ak-ak-Akane?" he said his eyes widening more the more he thought about the last thing Naruto said. "Uh Naruto did you say in the flesh, as in you released her… and lived." he said with a bewildered look on his face as he started panic for a brief while, "Oh shit leader-sama is not going to like this." he said as he thought about the consequences.

Naruto and Akane looked puzzled at the last thing, "Who's this leader-sama, and is his name really leader, because that's the worst name I have ever heard and I heard some stupid names." Naruto said as Akane giggled next to him.

"No its not his real name, he calls himself Pain and he has the legendary Rinnegan… the same one the Rikudou Sennin had. Unfortunately nothing else is known about this man, I only know about the Rinnegan because it remains activated through life, it could never be deactivated, even after death… I think." Itachi explained about his leader, making Akane's eyes widen at the mention of the Rinnegan and Rikudou Sennin.

"Are you sure it was the Rinnegan?" Akane asked and Itachi nodded his head. "Damn Naruto if you indeed have to fight this man, then you training is going to seriously rise, I want you to be able to go toe to toe with me, by the time you face that man. And don't think that because you have half of my power that you'll have an easy time doing it. Since you don't have full control and I never used three tails of my power when we spar together, and not to mention my awesome control over it." she said flipping her hair out of her eye, and smirking at Naruto's smirking face.

Itachi smiled at them, "Naruto-kun, how exactly did you safely release Akane-chan?" He asked looking at them. "And what happened to your clothes, I don't remember you being this buff, and tall, the last time I seen you. Why is your hair all the way red and does it look more fuzzy to you?" he asked finally allowing himself notice the state Naruto was in.

Naruto laughed inwardly as Itachi fired question after question at him, _'I guess it was bound to happen, sooner or later.' _he said remembering some of the times when Itachi would interrogate him when something happened in his training. "Well for the first question, it was an easy process when you know your Fuinjutsu, the hardest part was carefully disabling the kill all seal under the Shiki Fuujin. And then after that I just released her seal after making another deal with her, I get seven tails of her power and she keeps the other two, I become the new Kyuubi in time and she becomes my alpha mate, I have to sign the Kitsune Summoning contract, and lastly I have to cut off the mental link of Jigoku whenever we, you know, get intimate." he said as he held the red haired beauty's hand.

"I did not need to know that last thing, but who is Jigoku, I don't remember there being a second demon stuck in your gut?" the dark haired boy asked the crimson haired boy.

"**Finally I finally get introduced."** Jigoku said hearing his name. "Oh he's just the spirit of the sword I have, he's a really cool guy if you get pass his perversion." he said as he showed Itachi his blade. "I nearly have it mastered all I need to do is, defeat Jigoku and gain the phoenix wings and I'll have it mastered." he said almost anxious for the fight. "So Itachi what have you been up to since the elimination of your old clan?" Naruto asked putting his sword away.

Itachi turned toward the village, "Well, I've been trying to protect Konoha as best as I can, I've been relaying information to Jiraiya about the organizations movements, but that's all I can really do. The other members are being suspicious of me, so I have to not do anything for sometime." the dark haired boy explained to his surrogate brother.

"So meeting us here, isn't helping your suspicions, is it?" Akane asked from on the other side of Naruto, and Itachi nodded his head.

"Yes and as much as I hate too, I must leave before I appear more suspicious. It has been nice meeting you in the flesh, Akane-chan, Naruto-kun I will tell Leader-sama that I have discovered that Akane-chan has been freed from the seal and you have absorbed her powered, and became a full demon in the process. I'm sorry but that is what I must do, I may be strong but Leader-sama is too mysterious to come up with his skill level. So I guess this is where we part ways, don't worry I'll still be tasked with gathering you both, I have no doubt about it, we'll meet again." he said finally as his body dissolved and turned to many crows which flew into the air and they too dissolved.

Naruto and Akane watched as Itachi left the area, "Well that was a nice relaxing talk, don't you think?" Akane said taking Naruto's hand in hers as he pulled her to her feet, and they started the trip back to the house.

"Yeah it was, I wonder how Itachi got rid of the walking sushi though?" he asked out loud.

**(Minutes Before the Talk) (With Itachi and Kisame)**

Kisame were walking along the pathway around Konoha, "Hey Kisame, do we have any supplies to make camp later." Itachi asked looking at the huge walking shark-man.

Kisame just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, don't you keep track of that." he said smirking at the shorter man in the duo.

Itachi gave Kisame an ice cold glare, "I'm going inside the village to get supplies, you stay here. I don't want to attract any more attention then we need to." Itachi said as he turned around.

"Aww why cant I go?" Kisame said loud enough for Itachi to hear.

And even though Itachi had already left the area, Kisame could still hear the reply of, 'Because you're a six foot tall, blue shark, go swim in the river until I get back.' this made Kisame bristle a little. Just because he's a tall person doesn't mean that he doesn't know stealth.

'_I'll show him.'_ he thought as he dashed to the village and jumped over the wall, and landed a place where water sizzled his skin a little. It was seconds later that he heard the screams, and he looked around and noticed he was in a hot spring and the females were screaming at him.

" A SHARK IS IN THE WATER!" many of the screamed and left the spring.

Kisame put his head down as he body flickered out the spring and then the village, _'I just had to land in a hot spring, too bad they covered up though. I should have looked around sooner.'_ he thought shedding anime tears, as he walked to the closest body of water and jumped in.

**(Present Time) (With Naruto and Akane)**

"I'm sure it wasn't hard for him, he is a former ANBU captain." Naruto said as they looked at there estate in the distance.

"You know Naruto, no one is really home right now, everyone is doing there own thing for the following month, so its only you and me now, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked as she rubbed his arm up and down slowly and sensually.

"Well I believe I do." Naruto said putting his arm around her waist and body flickering into his room, and activated the rooms own security and sound seals. He had to make the rooms own, instead of either him or Haku doing it, since what had happened last time.

**(Lemon Scene)**

After doing that Naruto literally threw Akane on the bed. "Ooh Naruto-koi that's how I like it, give it to me rough." she said lustfully.

"I know how you like baby, now take off your clothes, and get on your knees." he commanded as she did just that, and he did the same. He stood in front of her with his member at full mast. "Suck." he simply said.

She took the member in her mouth and started swirling her tongue around the head. She took it further in her mouth as Naruto put his hand on the back of her head, "Take it deeper." he said pushing her head further down, she didn't care, she was getting wetter from the treatment.

She took him out of her mouth and gasped for air, and licked the shaft some more. She then took her breast and smashed them around his long member, and started stroking it like that.

'_Its so good, I love when she does this.'_ he thought as he was getting closer and closer. And when she started licking the head, he busted his nut all over her mouth and face, it started dripping down to her chest, covering the top of it. "That was good, now turn around, I haven't fucked this ass in some time."

She turned around and Naruto pushed his member into her ass, it was very tight but it got in there. He started his rhythm, fast and rough, just like she liked it, but the tightness of her ass was pushing him to the edge, and thus he blew his load in there, filling it up.

She came a couple times from the rough treatment. But Naruto didn't stop, he kept going, this time more faster and he was going more deeper, "AHH AHAH AHH HARDER FASTER!" she screamed continuously.

Ten minutes later he finally blew his load again. He took out his cock, and didn't even wait a second before shoving it inside her pussy.

Again the screaming didn't stop, while still thrusting Naruto stuck his hand around her body and grabbed her left breast, and kept his right on her waist. His member now thrusting much deeper and going much faster, causing her body to vibrate from all the orgasms she was getting.

They continued doing this for hours, and in many different positions, before they each fell asleep in each others arms on the floor since the bed had been destroyed, when she was riding his member.

**(End Lemon Scene)**

They each woke up at the same time, with Naruto's arms around her body, while she slept on his chest. "That was better than last time." she said still in a slight daze. As Naruto carefully picked up her body. "Its okay my soreness is getting healed, so go clean up while I make you some breakfast." she said half limping and skipping out of the room.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, wondering how his day is going to be. He hopped in the shower and cleaned himself. Minutes later he stepped out, and put on his training clothes, just a pair of light grey hakamas, and a regular grey muscle shirt. He decided on not wearing any shoes, or gloves, so not only was his Go-Ringu Yoso Fuin showing but his other seals were showing like, the return seal for his sword, his Ketsueki Chozo Fuin, his Jiryoku Fuin, which was set to six times the Earth's gravity, his custom chakra limiter was still not visible as he wasn't using chakra to make it appeared. But if you did move the shirt and made it appear you would see that seven of the tails were purple, no not purple, more of a dark red, as becoming a demon, his chakra merged with the strongest of the chakras, which was Kane-chan's, and now his is dark red and much more toxic, to others. He bet that even his jutsus had gotten stronger, even the weak ones.

He put his headband around his neck, and walked to his door. As he opened it he was hit with the scent of French toast, he loved French toast. He walked down stairs to see a stack of them on a plate sitting on the table. He wrapped his arms around Akane's waist and kissed her neck, and started nibbling on her ear. "Hmm this smells so good." he said putting his nose deep into the crook of her neck. Taking in the scent of aftersex she had all over her.

She slightly moaned as she flipped the last toasted bread. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked and gasped a little feeling his teeth on her ear.

"Uhh how about we do some training, light training, I don't feel like destroying anything right now." Naruto said letting her take the last bread to the plate on the table. And they sat down, and she made a shadow clone to make the eggs, sausages, and bacon.

"Hmm I say we go to the market and get some supplies, because your fridge is empty, I barely found some to make breakfast." she said giggling a little at his face. Since he tilted his head and looked at the open refrigerator to find it empty, only containing a half gallon of milk and a couple of eggs, and some vegetables.

"Yeah after breakfast we'll go." he said looking back at her and smiling at her. "Were only going to the market, and then we'll come back to train, yes." he said as she nodded.

As the food was all put on the table a voice was heard, as Kimimaro walked into the kitchen, "Something smells good, I hope you made enough for me, Naruto-sama." he said walking into the kitchen and sitting on the side of the table.

Naruto and Akane were surprised at this, "Kimimaro what are you doing up, I didn't think you'll be mobile for at least a couple more days." he said, as Kimimaro looked at him.

"Yeah and I would have if my body wasn't already accustomed to healing very quickly, and since you got rid of my disease, it heals even faster than before, even before I got the disease. Whatever you did really boosted everything I had, my hearing is more advanced, I can smell things just a little bit better, my bones are harder, and I have no doubt that my speed and strength have increased. Joining you was the best thing that has ever happened to me." he said finally as Akane passed around the food, and they all dug in.

"I'm glad that you feel this way about it, now the only thing left to do is get you a change of clothes and get you your own cloak, you see everyone in the group has there own cloak they wear whenever they need to. While we're getting your cloak customized we can get Kane-chan's own cloak and then a we'll come back here for some light training." he said as they soon finished their meal.

**(A Week Later)**

Naruto was on the roof of his estate meditating, he was also fighting Jigoku in his mind. Well he was if he didn't open his eyes in frustration, _'Damn it, I will beat you one day Jigoku. So you can wipe that smug look off your face.'_ Naruto thought angrily at the demon phoenix.

He was only wearing his black cargo pants, and he was wearing his cloak, over it. Since it was July he felt that wearing all of his original clothing would get on his nerves. Even if he was now a fire demon, he still wasn't fully used to the power.

He got up from his lotus position on the floor, **"I don't think I would want to do that Naruto-kun, until the day you actually defeat me. At this rate you wont be getting those wings."** the fiery demon said chuckling at his wielder.

Naruto scoffed as he body flickered in his room, "I will get those wings, I have no doubt that I'll get those before the start of the Finals." he said out loud as he got the rest of his equipment. His gloves, boots, and his headband, which he put in his cloak pocket, he wrapped his arm in dark red tape, and looked around his room for his weapon pouch. _'Where did I put that thing?'_ he asked himself checking under the bed and in all his drawers.

He shrugged his shoulders and jumped out his window and walked to the armory. He walked in there to see a little, three tailed fox, using its tails to grab kunai and put them in his lost weapon pouch. "Taiyo, what are you doing with my pouch?" he said as the fox turned his head.

"I'm restocking your weapons, I noticed that you were out of kunai, shuriken, soldier pills, exploding notes, and storage scrolls. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, Naruto-sama." he said sitting on his hunches and slightly bowing his head in apology.

Naruto shook his head, "Its okay, so are you done or should I finish myself." he said dismissing the apology. And Taiyo nodded his head in completion, "Okay then get up here and I'll get you a reward for being proactive." he said lowering his arm as the fox ran up his arm and wrapped itself around his neck.

Naruto walked out the armory and looked around, seeing Mita sleeping in the distance, he remember the time she said her first word, he was surprised that it happened so soon. It was absolutely the thing you have to see to believe.

He body flickered and appeared in an alley in the village, and walked through the streets in search of the Bar B' Que restaurant. Everywhere he looked he witnessed the looks of scorn and hate in the eyes of most of the villagers, in other eyes he seen fearful eyes, and even in some of the female eyes he could see hearts in their eyes with a little fear. It was like they loved him because of his body, but still feared him because of him being a demon, which was true now.

He chuckled as he entered the BBQ place to see team ten there eating, of course. He walked the other way, not wanting to hear anything from them and ordered some small cut steaks. He also had to threaten the waiter with death if he didn't hurry up with the order. Taiyo poked his head out from behind his high collared cloak and sighed in content at the smell of all the deliciously smelling meat in the area. "Calm down Taiyo, yours is coming up in time." he said calming his fox.

After receiving his food and eating it, Taiyo walked back to his place around Naruto's neck and promptly dozed off to sleep, with a full belly. But the little fox wasn't the only that was eating Naruto had his own too, and after he was done with his share, he sealed the rest of the dozen pieces in his scroll to give to Mita when he went home.

He got up and left some money on the table and walked out of there before team ten could bother him, but it was too late.

"Hey Naruto, what's up." Choji said walking beside Naruto, with the rest of his team behind them. He replied, "Nothing, but the sky Choji, so what do you three want?" he asked turning his head slightly looking at all three of them.

"Troublesome, Asuma-sensei got a solo mission and we were bored." Shikamaru said before Ino interrupted him.

"Enough about that we heard that you tamed one of the tigers in the Forest of Death, is it true?" she asked with a hint of admiration in her voice.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah I tamed one of the Forest of Death tigers, but this happened years ago, I had her when I was in the Academy." he said shocking all three of them. "Is that all you three wanted because I got my own things to do right now." he said as he continued walking when they stopped, for some reason.

They turned around and started walking there own way with Ino saying out loud, "Later demon." he just continued walking and slightly waved his hand over his shoulder, and flash a little peace sign. He didn't care about the whole demon thing, because like he said earlier he was one now, why get mad at something you are.

He would've continued his thoughts if a piercing scream didn't invade his eardrums. Then the sound of a beating was heard and he just had to see what this was all about. He turned the corner to see the backs of many females kicking and stomping on a body, before going back into the spring and getting dressed.

He walked up to the body, and poked it with his foot, before it started talking to him in a low voice, "Hey kid are they gone?" he asked as Naruto said yes. And then something weird happened the body jumped up, with now visible wounds, the blood in his hair disappeared, and his clothes were back to normal. "Thanks kid, I'm sure you don't know who I am, so I'll introduce myself." a frog appeared out of nowhere as he started doing a dance on top of its head, "All the ladies love me, all the men want to be men, and all the other perverts envy me, I am Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, of the Densetsu no Sannin." he said while in a weird pose.

Naruto was sporting a sweat dropped at the so called Gama Sennin's introduction, until he remembered something about him, "Wait a minute your Jiraiya, you taught my father, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage." he said pointing his finger at the perverted adult.

Jiraiya got serious as the toad left and he walked up to the red haired kid, and grabbed his face and started moving it around, "Are you sure, I don't remember Minato's kid having all this red hair, but then again this could be Kushina's hair, and what's with these red eyes. Minato's kid had purple eyes, are you sure your Minato's kid, you look nothing like him." he said as Naruo struggled out of the Sennin's strong grip on his face, and started rubbing his cheek.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm living in the estate, and I look this way because I became a demon to survive in this dreadful village." he said not lying since he'll figure it out some time in the future.

"You became a demon, why would you do that, and what's wrong with living in the best village in the Elemental Nations?" Jiraiya said as they started to walk around the village.

Naruto glared at him, "Well how about you become a Jinchuuriki and tell me a single day in your life, and this village isn't as great as you think. Its filled with a bunch of prejudice, hypocritical retards, except for some individuals." he said, "Now that I think about, in my father's journal it said something about you being my godfather, because you inspired him to give me my name, from one of your books. My question is why didn't you take care of me when you learned that I was alone in this hate filled village, you stupid pervert?" he said releasing some KI at the man wearing the red vest, and green pants, with some getas, and oil branded headband.

Jiraiya gasped, not because of the KI, no he gasped because he was called a pervert. "I am not a pervert." he said as did some hand signs. Naruto didn't have time to tell the pervert that he was indeed a pervert, when the same toad from before appeared, "I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" he yelled stomping his foot on the toads head and doing the weird dance again.

After that Taiyo poked his head out from behind the collar, "Would you shut up, I'm trying to sleep here." he said before lowering his head again.

This shocked Jiraiya, "Was that the Kyuubi? You did say that you became a demon, so you must have released the beast." he asked.

Naruto shook his head when he heard Taiyo say 'I wish.' "No that's not the Kyuubi, it was a summon, only three tails." he said chuckling, "Now that I think about it, I don't know if you could even call her 'Kyuubi' anymore, since she has only two tails." he said low enough for Jiraiya to barely hear him.

"Wait so you didn't release the Kyuubi, and what are you talking about 'we cant call _her_ Kyuubi anymore.' only two tails, Damn that seal was working overtime wasn't it." he said not making any since.

Naruto smirked at the white haired man's confusion. "No I released her, I just don't know where she's at right now, but I bet she's shopping, somewhere." he said, before a someone crashed into him.

He looked up through the small dust cloud to see Yugito, "What you released the Kyuubi and your still alive, teach me please." she said from on top of Naruto, straddling his waist.

Naruto groaned a little and then moaned a little feeling her butt on his crotch, "Ow Yugi-chan that hurt, and yet I feel good. Not that I don't like the position we are in but don't you hear the sound of chocking." he said lifting up his head a little as Taiyo ran from around his neck and starting breathing heavily a couple of feet away from them.

Yugito just blushed a little at noticing the position they were in, but then she leaned over a little more putting her face right in front of his, "I too like the position we are in, so are you going to tell me how you released the Kyuubi, or am I going to have to get it out of you some other way." she said lustfully as her hand traveled from his chest and started sliding down to his… _leg_.

Haku walked up a crouched down next to his face, and gave him a quick kiss. "So Naru-kun, are you going to tell her or am I going to have to punish you for letting her be on you like that, and right in front of your girlfriend no less." she said tsking. "Alright Yugi-chan you can get up now, I'm sure he's going to tell you, but he's distracted right now." She said looking at Yugito.

But Yugito didn't want to move she felt his member as soon as she sat down, and have been slowly and constantly moving her hips, you could see a little speck of drool as she was doing this.

Naruto was also in a small trance at the treatment, but Taiyo, bit his ear, after catching his breath, knocking him out of it. He grabbed Yugito by her waist and picked her up off of him, as he got up. He thanked Taiyo and looked at the two females in front of him, "Yes Yugi-chan I will tell you how I released Kane-chan, but first I have someone to kill." he said looking at Jiraiya who was also in a trance as he scribbled in his notebook, with a twin trails of blood coming out of his nose. He seemed to be mumbling about loving the way his godson has turned out.

Jiraiya got out of his trance just in time to dodge a strike from Naruto as he closed his notebook and ran away, with Naruto hot on his tail, leaving Haku and Yugito behind.

Yugito turned to the brunette, "Oh Kami, how come you didn't tell me that Naruto was that big, now I want him more." she said turning her head and looking off into the distance seeing Naruto still chasing Jiraiya.

Haku just scoffed and started walking home.

**A/N: Alright I'm going to end it here, sorry for the long wait.**


	24. A Great Day Turned Crazy

**Alright I'm here, sorry for the long wait, you know with school and everything. So lets go.**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty-Four: A Great Day Turned Crazy**

**(Two Weeks Later) (A Day Before the Finals) (Naruto's Mindscape)**

What was once a beautiful volcanic clearing, was now a desolate in all kinds of plant life, lava ran freely throughout the entire island. And it was all because of these two fighters, one is a tall man in red armor, wielding a blade made from his own talon. He had red hair and was currently deadlocked between another warrior. This warrior was also wielding the blade of his opponents talon, he also had red hair, except he wasn't wearing the red samurai like armor of his opponent. He was wearing a plain black muscle shirt and plain black cargo pants, with some regular black boots.

Naruto jumped back from a downwards strike, and sent a wave a black fire at the demon phoenix. It was soon split in half by said demon, when his feet touched the ground, the ground started to crack, he vanished from his spot just in time as a geyser of fire erupted from the ground. When he appeared Jigoku was on him, and sent a serious of stabbing motions at his enemy. Naruto dodged them, except the one that nicked his cheek in the beginning. The phoenix demon sent another stab and Naruto raised his sword and blocked it and it was sent just inches away from his head, as they went into another kind of deadlock.

It didn't last long as Naruto raised his leg and kicked the other red haired demon in the ribs sending him skidding across the lava covered island. He took this time to catch his breath, before he heard the name of a stance, **"Sanbanme no Sutansu- Nensho Hoo no Mai **(Third Stance- Dance of the Burning Phoenix)**"** the next thing you know Jigoku appeared in front of Naruto in a crouched position and sent a flaming upwards swing and slashed Naruto as he was incased in a white hot flaming tornado.

Or at least it was Naruto as the next slashes from the older demon only destroyed log. Naruto appeared a couple of feet away on a knee, holding his chest in slight pain, as the large cut started to slowly heal over. He let go of his chest and sent his chakra levels skyrocketing as he mumbled, **"Yonbanme no Sutansu- Oko~Tsute Iro Hoo no Mai **(Fourth Stance- Dance of the Angry Phoenix)**"** the chakra around him converged behind him showing the spirit of an angry phoenix.

He vanished from his spot appearing in front of Jigoku, and stabbed in the sternum and slashed sideways, destroying the clone of the flaming bird demon. Figuring this out black fire erupted from around Naruto as he became more angry. He looked up and spotted his target using the wings he desired the most, he rocketed off the ground, and crashed into the winged demon, and they began their battle in the air. Naruto using his complete mastery of air to make solid platforms of wind to stay in the air. His slashes and stabs gaining power the more the fought, and his speed only enhancing the strength behind them.

Jigoku was smirking as his pupil used one of his dances to its fullest potential, if someone of lesser skills was to use this dance the more they would get angry the mind would start to get clouded in all the anger, and they would start getting weaker instead of stronger. His smirked died just as he nearly did as a stab went through, what was supposed to be his heart, except it only got his shoulder, he winced a little as he kicked Naruto off of him, as more fire erupted around him, and enveloped him.

Jigoku grimaced and jumped back a couple of meters, and got into a stance as Naruto did the same, and they both said at the same time, **"Saishu Teki na Tachiba- Chimei-Teki na Hoo no Mai** (Final Stance- Dance of the Deadly Phoenix)**"** Fire of both White and Black shot into the air and just like Yugito's **Dengeki-Sakusen **(Blitzkrieg), they both disappeared and slashed and swung their blades at each other.

Sometimes the blade met skin, and other times it only met steel, it wasn't until a couple of minutes later did they appear on opposite sides and the flames turned into their respected birds of flame and launched at each other, and met in the middle. Causing a massive explosion to launched both attackers backwards, Naruto landing on the island and Jigoku out in the ocean.

Naruto groaned as the flames around him died out, he sat up with some difficulty as using two of the final stances, temporarily drained him of his strength. He seen Jigoku in the distance limping across the water, he got up his tails drifting around behind him lazily, he began to limp toward his Kenjutsu master, and then with only a couple of meters between him did he swing his sword saying lowly, **"Kaze no Mikazuki no Danmaku** (Wind Crescent Moon Barrage)" the blades of wind met the demon and slashed his body, before he descended into the water, and Naruto seeing this began his journey back to the island, dragging the tip of his sword in the water on the way.

When he reached it he fell onto his back, and looked at the sky and smirked lifelessly as he looked at the moon. "I did it." he said as he faded from his mindscape. When he was fully out of his mindscape it repaired itself and became normal, and Jigoku showed himself, frowning because he was finally defeated, and Naruto gained his wings, and now all he needed to know was how to use them.

**(Real World) (Noon)**

Naruto opened his eyes from his meditation in his room, and smiled a big smile as he hopped out of his bed, and walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

Minutes later we see him out in the backyard, wearing only a pair of dark crimson cargo pants and a pair of black boots. He was completely shirtless, showing all of the seals covering his body, even the Shiki Fuujin itself, even when nothing was inside of it. There was a new seal on him though, a new tattoo if you will, it was a pair of black tribal like wings on his upper back. They spread out onto his shoulders and showed a huge cross going between them. The whole tattoo started to glow red before twin wings burst from Naruto's back, they had black feathers with red tips. He spread them out fully and now knew that their span was seven feet long.

He tried flapping them and dust and dirt moved around him, he tried just a little bit harder and felt himself lifting off the floor a little, he stopped and retracted his wings, as they went back into the tattoos. He sighed, thinking that having the wings would have been cool, now he needed to learn how to fly and not only was Taifu nowhere to be found, but he didn't think that Jigoku would be so willing to teach him how at this moment.

He walked back into his house, to see the girls sipping some tea and giggling about nothing, and by girls I mean, Haku, Akane, Yugito, and Murasaki. He took a look at Yugito's seal and properly helped her free Murasaki, and now they only had a single tail each between themselves, which in time would split into a second tail.

He remembered the time when after Murasaki got freed she pounced on him and they did some things… _'Ahh good times.'_ Naruto thought, as he walked upstairs to gather some things. He had been busy the past two weeks, with running into Kabuto and a large team of Oto ninja, when he and Mita were in the Forest of Death, restocking on some steaks, sadily Mita was hit in the side by some kunai, and even then she was still ripping peoples intestines out before she dropped to the floor. Naruto killed the rest of the ninjas and ran to her side after Kabuto made his escape, suffering some injuries, that were healing on their own. Naruto bandaged her and body flickered out of the forest to properly heal her.

She recovered a couple of days ago, and now she was back to her old self, sleeping when ever she can and eating when she wanted to. He walked out of his room wearing a dark crimson muscle shirt, and his weapon pouch. He walked back downstairs where the girls were still being girls, and giggling about him most likely. He sighed and walked out the house to see Mita chasing Taiyo yelling about eating the last steak, he shook his head as they came for him. Taiyo jumped on his shoulders and jumped over, leaving Mita to pounce on him.

Naruto did a comical yell as this happened, he groaned, "Ugh Mita what was that for, I thought I was your friend?" Naruto said as Mita licked his face in apology.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you were in the way." Mita said before she got up to let him up.

"What ever if you needed more steak all you had to do was ask me, you already know this… Taiyo get down here." he said as Taiyo jumped from the window sill and landed on his shoulder, "Now did you take her steak?" Naruto asked his summoned familiar.

"Well yeah but it was on accident, I was hungry and I just seen it there sitting there taunting me, calling my name." Taiyo said making an excuse.

Naruto shook his head and started walking, "Mita next time catch him, before this happens, and Taiyo next time don't get so hungry. I will not allow petty squabbles between my familiars." He said as he kept walking, he then began to think about the past week, Jiraiya had taught him some earth and water jutsus, and gave him some pointers on advanced sealing, which he was a little grateful for. He asked if they could spar sometime and Jiraiya declined saying he had to leave and gather some more Intel on the upcoming invasion.

Now Naruto was walking through the streets bored out of his mind, almost wishing that some of the passing foreign nins to attack him. And speaking of foreign nin, he sees Gaara and his siblings up in front of him, just walking around.

"What's up brother." Naruto said sliding up to the siblings, he pushed Kankuro out of the way, and looked at Temari. "Hey Temari-chan." he said as they left Kankuro on the ground.

"Hey Naruto, are you ready for tomorrow? What am I saying of course you are." Temari said laughing lightly.

"Hey Naruto, tomorrow do you still want me to participate in the attack?" Gaara said as Kankuro rejoined them complaining about getting pushed.

Naruto simply nodded, "Sure attack anyone you want, I don't care." he said as he said goodbye to them and left again.

Not a minute later did somebody decide to do something about the demon, around Naruto's shoulder, and him too. Naruto tilted his head dodging the civilians wild stab, and Taiyo lifted his head and bit into the attackers wrist. The guy screamed in pain, before Naruto swung his hand back in a upwards wave, and some cutting wind slashed into the man, cutting him in half. The other civilians started screaming about the demon killing somebody, Naruto shook his head as a squad of ANBU appeared around him.

"Uzumaki, you are to come with us to the Hokage." the captain, Hawk, said.

Naruto shook his head negative and swung his hand at the nearest ANBU, killing him with an invisible blade of wind, and started to run away from the ANBU, as they called for backup. Naruto did this because he was bored and it was the first thing that popped into his mind. He ran for minutes before boredom started setting in again, he stopped in a clearing near the Forest of Death.

He was surrounded again, this time around twenty ANBU, and a couple of no named Jounins, were around him. Taiyo had jumped off of his shoulders about a second ago, and was on his way to safety, he could have just transformed into his full grown transformation, and would be about eight feet tall, but Naruto sent him away.

"Why did you attack and kill the ANBU from before?" one of the ANBU members said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I was bored I guess." he said simply. "Maybe I needed to kill somebody, I am a demon you know." Naruto said disappearing and killing half of the mob that was after him. So now only eight ANBU were around him while the other bodies dropped to the floor, missing their heads.

The ANBU finally noticed Naruto's sword was out and had some blood dripping off of it, when he swung the sword the blood on the blade flew off and splattered on the ground. He then sheathed it after a while, the ANBU became enraged at the slaughter that just happened and started doing hand signs, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan/Futon: Kazekiri"** half the ANBU did the fire jutsu while the other half did the wind.

The combination attack was flying towards Naruto, who hadn't moved an inch sense they began their hand seals. The attack soon hit Naruto, resulting in a huge explosion of fire. The fire started crackling like it does when something is burning. The ANBU then relaxed when they couldn't sense Naruto's chakra signature, but before they could fully relax, the fire started swirling in a tornado like fashion, shocking the ANBU, as they could feel Naruto's signature.

The fire then spread outwards before disappearing altogether, in the middle was Naruto standing in his same spot with a look of boredom on his face. His clothes weren't even singed, but as they looked closer they could see that his eyes were shining brightly with mirth, and that's when they seen an evil smirk appear on his face, as his mouth opened and whispered two words, "My turn." he said as he stuck out his right arm as it started crackling with lightning, he then said, **"Raiton: Rensa Han'no **(Chain Reaction) (B)**"**.

The lightning shot forward and hit the closest ANBU right in the chest, going through his armor like it was butter, but the lightning didn't stop as it immediately shot to the next ANBU, and to the next and to the next. The furthest ANBU away seen this and turned around and ran. Naruto seeing the ANBU run, willed the lightning to turned into a wolf and chase down the target. Soon the scream of the last ANBU echoed through the forest as Naruto turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Taiyo soon appeared on his shoulders, "Wow Naruto-sama, remind me not to piss you off." the fox said as he curled around his master's neck.

Naruto chuckled at the fox and rubbed him behind his ears, "Okay Taiyo, don't piss me off." Naruto said chuckling a little louder than before. "Hey you know what's funny?" Naruto asked as he continued to scratched Taiyo behind his ear.

Taiyo was busy enjoying the scratching so he didn't want to answer the question, but he did start talking when Naruto paused in his scratching. "Alright what's so funny that you stopped scratching me?" Taiyo said a little irritated, but melted into the scratching when it resumed.

"Its funny that they thought they could hurt me with fire, I mean I am a fire demon now thanks to Kane-chan and Jigoku-sensei. I just thought you should know this." Naruto said jumping over the gate and ran into the forest. Taiyo didn't even respond to Naruto, the only thing he did was grunt a little. Naruto pouted a little as he traveled deeper into the forest so he could do some last minute training before the Final Exam, which was tomorrow.

He continued to travel and before you know it he heard the sound of multiple screeching, meaning that some spiders were near, and by the sound of it there was a lot of them. "Alright Taiyo its battle time." Naruto said stopping his scratching and landing in a clearing. Taiyo groaned and jumped off Naruto's shoulders, and when he landed a tornado of white fire swirled around him and when he reappeared we see a huge eight foot tall fox, with reddish fur and white tips at the end of his tail, signifying the color of his flames.

When the fire fully died down dozens of spiders dropped from above hissing, in anger at the intruders. Taiyo roared and a wave of fire erupted out of his maw and burned around half a dozen spiders to a crisp, the others only escaped as the used a string of web to swing them out of the way.

Naruto seeing the direction most of the spiders went, jumped high in the sky and when he was leveled with most of the spiders he too roared and black flames spewed out of his mouth and quickly set fire to the spiders and the forest around them, but what was weird was that the fire was sucked up by the forest, not fazing Naruto a bit as he knew this. Which was why he loved coming here there was something freaky about this forest that just draws him to it.

He then began falling to the floor when the other spiders came at him, some even spitting poison at him. He twisted his body, dodging the poison, and stuck out his hand and said **"Raiton: Renga Han'no** (Chain Reaction) (B)**"** and just like what happened to the ANBU, lightning blasted out of Naruto's hand and went through every spider it encountered, their hard exoskeleton not slowing it down in the least.

Naruto finally landed on the ground only to jump out of the way as the bodies of the spiders crashed to the forest floor. Naruto rejoined with Taiyo, "A piece of cake." he says as countless eight inch wide, circular red eyes appeared all around the dark clearing.

Naruto and Taiyo shared a look and smirked at each other, and Taiyo spoke, "Lets do this." he simply said as the real war began.

**(Five Hours Later)**

We now see Naruto and Taiyo franticly running through the forest, what they were running from was around a hundred spiders. Taiyo had been transformed back into his smaller form and was around Naruto's neck. "You just had to set their lair on fire huh." Taiyo complained to his master, as he ran faster.

Naruto looked at him innocently, "What how was I supposed to know that the dumb spider would jump out of the way of my attack?" Naruto asked as a spider came from his right side in which he easily sliced it away with his blade of wind. "And plus who would have thought we were so close to the lair of those giant eight-legged bastards." Naruto added doing some hand seals, **"Katon: Gekido Yosai **(Blazing Fortress) (S)**"** Naruto said blowing fire to the forest floor which blasted up and blocked off the spiders as it spread outward and created a dome of fire. And after jumping off the next tree Naruto snapped his fingers making the fortress explode, and using the extra force of the explosion Naruto bounded over the gate, and stopped on the other side.

Taiyo looked at Naruto incredulously, "How come you didn't do that in the beginning?" he said as Naruto took some deep breaths.

Naruto then stood up straight, "Well I just remembered I had a jutsu like that… don't look at me like that I have a lot of techniques, its natural for me to forget I have some." Naruto said as he body flickered further away from the dangerous forest, which he calls his playground.

**A/N: Alright I'm stopping here, congratulations if you stayed with me through my short hiatus, and I thank you for it.**


	25. Plans Set Into Motion

**I'm ba-ack my awesome readers, sorry for the long wait school is a bitch. But now it's the weekend, lets PARTY!**

**Betryal Chapter Twenty-Five: Plans Set Into Motion**

**(In The Streets of Konoha)**

Naruto appeared in the middle of the streets and started walking like he didn't kill anything in the past six hours. Many of the civilians backed away from him fearfully, hoping he didn't make them his next target. Naruto just smiled at them, and even waved at a couple of people, he was just happy to be out of that forest, with all those overgrown spiders.

He felt countless chakra signatures indicating that ANBU were just now getting to him. He then felt them surround his position and move with him in a circle, slowly converging on his position, waiting for the perfect time to get him.

Naruto reached the "square" of the village, where there was a lot of space, being filled in by a lot of people. Mostly civilians going on with there day, and some Chuunins and Genins, just conversing with each other.

When Naruto entered the nearby people started scattering everywhere, trying to quickly get away from him, as they heard the stories of him killing an "innocent" civilian and ANBU member.

It didn't take long before the whole square was empty, and soon the ANBU appeared everywhere in it, some parted and the Hokage was seen walking toward him, and he didn't seem all that happy, as an angry aura was surrounding his person. Not to mention KI was settling in the area.

Naruto's face went from carefree to blank when he seen the Hokage walking towards him. His eyes then traveled around the area, looking at the ANBU surrounding him. He stood there in his cloak with his hood down, feeling a little out numbered, but not intimidated in the least.

When the Hokage was only ten meters away from Naruto he spoke, "Uzumaki, what were you thinking when you slaughtered a fifth of my ANBU force and some of my Jounins?" he said with an authoritative tone, as he demanded an answer to his question.

Naruto kept his face blank as he looked at the Hokage, his red eyes burning in withheld bloodlust. "I don't know Hokage-_sama_, like I told your ANBU before I killed them, maybe I needed to kill something… after all I am a demon." he said saying the word "sama" with a bit of covered sarcasm.

The Hokage showed no surprised when he heard this, he knew that one of these days the demon was going to crack and start randomly attack his people. He cursed himself for not killing him when he was born. He then thought of the perfect plan, the demon will die, but not now.

He showed a frown, "Your right a demon should be allowed to cut loose when his bloodlust gets to high. How about after the finals I'll give you a mission where you can release all the bloodlust you want, or you can do it during the invasion." he said turning around shocking his ANBU as he wasn't handling the demon like they thought he would.

"But Hokage-sama the demon needs to be put in his place, he killed our brothers in cold blood." one of the nearest ANBU said to his leader.

The Hokage kept walking, "Iguru (Eagle), don't you think I know that, but no leave him alone for now." he said not looking back as most of the ANBU's vanished from their spots in understanding of their leader. Three other ANBU's stayed not entirely like their leader's decision.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he watched the ANBUs leave the area, it stayed on when three of them stayed, "Your going to kill them aren't you?" Taiyo asked from inside of Naruto's high collared cloak. Naruto just nodded his head and began to step back when the ANBU began to walk toward him.

Naruto backed into a shadow in an alley, and promptly disappeared from view of the approaching ANBU. "Where did the demon go?" one of them said with panic in his voice as he couldn't sense its demonic chakra anymore. At 6:30 p.m. the alleys of Konoha were in the stages of getting darker and darker.

"Don't worry about not sensing its evil chakra, we'll hear him eventually." One of the other ANBU said. Soon a gurgling sound was heard as both of the first ANBU turned around to see the third ANBU with his throat slit and on the floor trying to keep the blood in his neck, before dieing on the floor, a small pool of blood around his head.

They then heard the faint, sinister voice of Naruto, "One down." he said, his voice bouncing off of the walls all around the ANBU.

The first ANBU, panicked even more at seeing the third ANBU on the floor. He looked to the second ANBU but he didn't see his head on his body, a thud was heard to the floor, he looked down to see the head of the second ANBU on the floor. "Two down." the same voice was heard.

They both could hear villagers starting to walk back into the square and the ANBU tried to leave and join, but felt that he couldn't feel his own chakra. "Three down." the sinister voice said again, making the only ANBU left start running towards the mouth of the alley, but couldn't as he couldn't even move his limbs. He fell the to the floor with a thud, landing next to the dismembered head of his comrade.

He tried to scream but a sound didn't come out as a kunai connected with the back of his head. The whisker teen's face was seen coming out of the same shadow he went into, he shook his head, at the performance of the village's most elite ninjas, before he completely vanished from the alley and made his way home.

**(Namikaze Mansion)**

Naruto appeared in front of his door and entered. Yugito and Murasaki went to the hotel room of the Yondaime Raikage, Haku went to get her stuff ready for tomorrow, Akane, was most likely in his room waiting for him, Taifu was getting settled back into his room, after coming back to it a couple of hours ago.

Zabuza was in the dojo training with his cleaver. Kimimaro was in the kitchen sipping a cup of calming tea, while testing the speed at which his bones could come out of his body.

Anko, she was behind him trying to cut into his cheek to get some of his blood. He took a step forward, making her blade miss his cheek, he then heard her whine a little at not getting any of his blood. "Oh calm down Ko-nee-chan, how about I treat you to some dango, since I'm not giving you any blood." he said the last part when Anko tried again.

Anko squealed a little and grabbed Naruto's hand and they bolted out of the mansion, even though she just came from the shop, she was happy to be going back. Before they got to far from the mansion Naruto created three shadow clones to do something for him.

Naruto and Anko were now in the streets of the clan district, since they had to pass it to get to the dango shop and they didn't feel like body flickering there, as it was a nice night out. "Did I thank you for treating me to dango yet Naru-kun?" Anko asked her brother as she resisted the urge to just skip down to the shop in her current mood. "Well if I didn't then, thank you, you're the best little brother in the world." she said giving him a big hug from behind him.

Naruto shook his head, and felt her breast on his back, as she hugged him, he was used to this whenever she did this. He had felt a slight flux of chakra a couple of minutes ago, but paid no attention to it as they did live in a ninja village. But as they walked down the dirt pathway, they seen somebody on the floor in front of the Hyuuga Compound.

As they got closer to the body, the began to realize that it was Neji, that was on the floor. Naruto quickly walked and crouched next to one of his only friends in the village. "Neji are you alright, what happened to you?" Naruto asked lift the Hyuuga's head a little seeing his white blank eyes. He noticed from his eyes that he was unconscious and barely breathing, he then noticed that the seal on his forehead was beginning to dim, showing that it was in use recently.

Naruto cursed the seal, and picked the boy's body up and put him over his shoulder, "Sorry Ko-chan, but I have to take Neji to the house, and try to find a way to get rid of this seal." the blond said apologizing to his purple haired sister. "If you still want some dango, I'll give you some money." he said as they began walking back to their mansion.

She shook her head, as she followed him, also concerned for his little friend. "No I know how you are with finding a way to counteract a seal, and I want to be there." she said reaching up to her neck where her curse seal _used_ to be, and smiled down at her brother, as they both picked up the speed.

When Naruto entered into his home, he set Neji on the couch, and Kimimaro looked up from what he was doing in confusion, as he witnessed this happen.

Naruto then began to intently looked at the fluctuating light of the seal on Neji's forehead, the whiskered demon's hand glowed red, as he put his hand on the Hyuuga's forehead, making the glowing stop and shut off. What he did was cancel the chakra going into the seal with his own.

When Kimimaro walked over to the couch to watch his master he, like the others, seen Neji take a deep breath and his labored breath began to regulate.

Naruto looked at the seal on his head, and seem to be studying for hours, but it was only two hours. He had been writing notes in a scroll as he overlooked the complicated seal, it wasn't as advanced as the **Hiraishin **but it was around the level of Orochimaru's curse seal.

Anko and Kimimaro watched in amazement as Naruto worked on the seal. Naruto took out a vial of ink and pricked Neji's finger and dropped some of the Hyuuga's blood into the vial. He then properly mixed it before he started drawing counter acting seals onto Neji's forehead.

Working carefully he didn't notice the rest of his crew come from what ever they were and watch this process. After Neji's whole face and some of his shoulders were covered with seals, Naruto did some hand seals and took a deep breath as he held both of his hands over Neji's forehead.

The same red glow appeared around the crimson haired teen, as all the seals started converging towards the, now glowing, green curse seal. When some of the seals connected with a certain part of the curse seal it and that part of the curse seal, exploded, and all that was left was a little cloud of smoke that rose up in the air a couple of inches. This continued until there was nothing else, and Naruto leaned back and brought the back of his hand and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, as he looked around at all the people, who were looking at him in total amazement. "What, do I have something on my face?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face as he looked back to Neji, and now replacing the curse seal was a little scar that will heal completely in time.

Before any of the audience could respond the three clones from before walked into the room, with scrolls in their hands. "We're done boss." they said in unison as they laid the scrolls across from him.

Naruto nodded at them, as they dispelled themselves, "Good." Naruto simply said as he sealed the scrolls in another scroll and sealed it in his blood seal on his arm.

The others were confused by this, "Naruto-kun, what were in those scrolls?" Haku asked her boyfriend. Akane had an idea on what they were but also wanted to know, as did everyone else.

Naruto looked at them, as if just noticing they were there, "Oh they were just my belongings, like the techniques from my father's library, everything in the armory, all of my clothes, and my mother and father's cloaks with the names they are feared by on the back." Naruto said standing up from his seat by Neji's side. "Something big is going to happen tomorrow, other than the invasion, and I want you all to pack everything you have because I have a feeling that we're not going to be in this village any longer." he said going into the kitchen to make him something to rejuvenate his body after the sealing before he went to sleep.

The others trusted Naruto's judgment and went to pack their things, some not liking that they had to be on the run again, but with a group of this size, then they had no problem. Akane stayed downstairs and walked up to her mate. "Naru-kun, your going to leave the village now aren't you?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder, not stopping him from sipping some of the tea Kimimaro had prepared and nodding his head.

Naruto set the cup down, "Yes earlier instead of getting a punishment from the Hokage for killing some of his shinobi, he let me go free. When that happened I knew that he had something planned and now I just want to be prepared so I'm going to have some shadow clones do some things while I sleep." he said getting up and taking her hand in his as he guided her up stairs. "Come on we have a lot of planning to do." he said as they entered his empty room, save for the bed which the clones didn't seal since they weren't supposed to.

Neji stayed sleep on the couch as three shadow clones exited the mansion and went to do their jobs.

**(The Next Day) (Finals of the Chuunin Exam)**

The seats of the stadium were filling up and delegates from many countries were seating in their appointed seats as many of them made bets on the days fights. Some of them placed their bets on the Namikaze heir and some placed their bets on the youngest of the Sabaku family. Some also put their bets on the Hyuuga prodigy, who was now standing in the middle of the stadium with the other contestants with his headband over his head. He had been giving orders from Naruto that his strength was just beginning to replenish and that he should just forfeit the match, to save his energy for what was about to come.

Neji had also told Naruto why he was in front of the Hyuuga compound yesterday, and it was because he snapped on some of the main family and attacked Hinabi in the process, which he was sorry about, but he was still punished by most of the main branch that activated his seal. He was lucky that Naruto found him when he did, because another hour like that and he would be dead. Ironically Hinata nor Hinabi activated his curse seal, which he was further happy about.

Many of the teams were in the stands, like team seven, was in the stands, and even though Sasuke didn't make it to the finals he spent the last month training with Kakashi, Sakura spent the last month trying to find where Sasuke was and training when she wasn't. Sai had been doing secret missions for Root, not that anybody knew because it was a secret.

Shino of team eight was in the stands with team ten, who didn't even make it to the prelims. Shino had been training and gained two more hives inside of his body, Shikamaru had been playing shogi with his father and looking at clouds, Ino had been learning some mind techniques and Choji had been learning more of his clan's own techniques.

Rock Lee of team Gai was discouraged for not getting to the finals but was happy that he was able to watch the matches.

Nii Yugito and Murasaki were hanging around with the Yondaime Raikage, E, and his brother Kirabi, who was helping protect his brother. E was still a little peeved about the Nibi being released but after seeing her behave herself and not killing anybody then he guessed it was alright.

The Hokage was sitting between the Raikage and the Kazekage and was waiting for Naruto to get here so he could begin his plan. And speaking of the Kazekage he was waiting patiently for the matches to begin.

In the middle of the arena, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Hibana Haiiro, and Hokari Kanari were standing waiting for the proctor to start the matches.

The proctor, Shiranui Genma, after getting a signal to begin anyway, began talking, "Congratulations to you lucky winners for making it to the finals of Konoha's Chuunin Exams." he said letting the crowd cheer and clap for the winners of the preliminary matches. "Now I give the stage to our Hokag." he said as the Sandaime stepped forward onto the balcony, overlooking the arena.

"Thank you, Genma, now I would like to personally congratulate those that made it to the finals and now let the Finals of the Chuunin Exams begin." he said walking back to his seat.

"The first match will be…" Genma began as a new screen appeared across from the crowd, so that they all could see, and began to go through names randomly. The first name was Hibana Haiiro, and the second was… Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The crowd hushed as the sky became dark, as clouds drifted in front of the sun, soon it started to rain and lightning and thunder made their selves known as they flashed in the sky. The rain became a drizzle as strong winds blew across the arena. Flames licked the grounds in front of the entrance as people started walking through them.

They all were wearing cloaks and had their hoods on. There was six in total as they all stood on each side of the entrance in a straight line, three on each side. The first to take off their hoods was Momochi Zabuza, the crowd, gasped at seeing Zabuza with the group. Zabuza's cloak was black, like the others, and had the name '**Kiri no Akuma **(Demon of the Mist)' with the design of his cleaver dripping blood and scattered mist surrounding the name and cleaver. And speaking of his cleaver, the handle was sticking out the top of his cloak. When he took off his hood mist covered his person a little.

The second to take off their hood was Mitarashi Anko, and again the crowd gasped, but not as much as when Zabuza did it, since they didn't really care about Anko. Anko's cloak was black, of course, and had the name '**Kage no Hebi **(Shadow Serpent)' with the design of a snake going through and around the kanji of her nickname. It too had blood dripping from both of its fangs. When she took off her hood snakes came out of her shadow and slithered up her body.

The third was Akane, many of the people gasped, not because they knew her, but because of her beauty and wondered why someone of her 'caliber' would be part of such a group. Akane's cloak was a mix of black and crimson, it had the name '**Shinku no Ikari **(Crimson Fury)' with the design of, well her, when she had all nine tails, and they wrapped around the name and she was roaring to the sky. Also under the kitsune, it had the kanji for '**Kitsune no Joo **(Queen of the Foxes)'. when she took off her hood, a small geyser of white fire erupted under her and when it all fell to the floor it became fire, and circled around her.

That was it for the left side.

As this was going on Neji was smirking at the entrance of the group. Since he was told by Naruto that it was going to happen. But he was still amazed at the performance. The crowd was going crazy at the entrance, Gaara was smirking at the show offness of both of his brothers entrances.

Now for the right side, the fourth to take the hood off was Nihongo Taifu, and some gasped at seeing the strong teen. His cloak stayed the same. When he took off his hood wind circled around him, uprooting trees and pushing some of the boulders. The handle of his sword **Kamikaze** (Divine Wind), was sticking out the top of his cloak like Zabuza's own sword.

The fifth person was Momochi Haku, and many gasped because of her beauty also, and because they somewhat knew her. Her cloak stayed the same, and when she took her hood off the surrounding wind turned to ice and the ground froze around her and the drizzling rain became snow. The handle of her sword, **Kessho Ryu** (Crystal Dragon) was sticking out the top of her cloak like Taifu's own sword.

The sixth and final person to take their hood off was Kaguya Kimimaro, shocking only the Kazakage, as his eyes nearly popped from his sockets. _'So that's where you've been, you back stabbing traitor.'_ he thought keeping his KI to a minimum, hoping the other kages didn't recognize his signature.

The other kages, didn't notice the signature of the Kazakage, but they did feel the KI.

Kimimaro's cloak was black, duh, and had the name '**Bochi no Akuma** (Demon of the Graveyard)' and his design was that of countless bones on the outline of his cloak. Under the Kanji was a tombstone that plainly said R.I.P. with a bony hand coming out of the dirt in front of it. When he took his hood off, bones stuck up from under the ground going to his knees, and it resembled that image of one's ribcage. But when the bones went back into the ground he began walking to the middle of the entrance and dug into this cloak, as his part wasn't done.

What he took out was a kunai, but it looked a little weird to the crowd, except for a select few. Kakashi looked wide eyed a seeing the familiar three pronged kunai, his late sensei used to use.

Tenten's eyes widened, and since she knew a lot of things about weapons, it wasn't surprising that she recognized the three pronged kunai the Yondaime Hokage used, for his legendary **Hiraishin**.

The Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime Kazekage, Yondaime Raikage, and the secretly concealed Gama Sennin's eyes widen at seeing the familiar weapon of choice, used by the Yondaime Hokage, whenever he used his **Hiraishin** technique.

Kimimaro held up the kunai, with the sharp tips facing the ground, before he simply dropped it to the ground.

As the kunai made its trip to the ground the weather became more chaotic and violent, winds blew stronger, fires became more intense in heat and turned black, the thunder in the sky flashed brighter and the lightning hit at the exact position of the kunai and in the small crater stood Naruto, with his hood on, before he took it off, causing another bolt of lightning to strike, but not on him, like some would have hoped, but near him.

Naruto's red eyes shined in acceptance at his teams entrance and he gazed over the audience in their silence.

Sasuke in the crowd was a little envious at the entrance of his short time teammate, Lee yelled about the flames of youth with Gai, Yugito and Murasaki mentally squealed at the entrance of their future mate, and other countless females in the stands outwardly squealed at Naruto finding him irresistible at the current moment, not caring about his status as a demon.

Haiiro smirked at the entrance of Naruto, and couldn't wait to fight him.

The Sandaime smirked as he stood up and walked to the balcony, "Its about time you came here, now I would like to announce that Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Nihongo Taifu, and Momochi Haku, have been promoted to the rank of Jounin, and will not be fighting any of the Chuunin hopefuls in the arena today." he said smirking at the frown on Naruto's face. The crowd booed with the promotion of the demon, but he didn't stop there, "Now with that announcement I would like to say with his promotion Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto would be executed…" he said shocking the crowd.

**A/N: I'll stop right here, sorry for the cliffy, but I bet some of you already knew this was going to happen. Sorry for the long wait, I have a plan on how I'm going to write both of my stories. After this updates I'll start writing my other story 'Naruto: The Blue Eyed Uchiha' it's a pretty good story and you should read it sometime. After I update that story's new chapter I'll get back to this one and so on and so forth.**

**How many of you can guess what I'm going to do with Neji, well congratulations if you already know. How many of you are surprised that I have made it to my twenty fifth chapter of this story, I'm happy that I have made it this far, and with over ninety two thousand hits and a total of three hundred and forty eight reviews. Thank you all for all you have did for me.**

**Well you already know, but if you don't, then I'll remind you. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LEAVE A NICE ONE WHILE YOUR AT IT!**

**THANK YOU AND COME AGAIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	26. Invasion Pt 1

**Oh would you look at me, giving you two, count em, two, back to back Betrayal chapters.**

**I would like to thank Vendetta419 for returning to reviewing my story lets give him a round of applause, *clapping clapping clapping* yay I haven't heard from him in forever, now if only some of my other reviewers could return to reviewing the chapters, than the party could really get started yeah I'm talking to you over their with yo fat ass.**

**Well lets get on with the chapter.**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty-Six: Invasion Pt. 1**

**(Chunnin Exams- Final Arena)**

Naruto smirked looking at the Hokage, _'So predictable old man.'_ he thought, when dozens of ANBU and Jounin landed all around Naruto and his group.

Orochimaru, from behind his disguise, gave the signal to begin the invasion, seeing this moment as the best time.

Naruto's smirk widened at sensing the Genjutsu being placed on the audience and he gave himself a pat on his back for not telling the Hokage that they were going to use a Genjutsu on the crowd.

Soon the ninjas heard the sound of the Eastern and Western walls of the village being destroyed by summoned snakes. Naruto and the Hokage continued to look at each other before Naruto spoke to his big team, "Kill any and all of the people you want." He said as he and the Hokage vanished from their spots and in another second appeared on a roof not far away, shocking the ANBU at their speed.

They were then joined by Orochimaru who ripped off the face of the dead Kazekage, and threw the robes of the Kazekage off of him. "Ahh what a surprise, sensei is finally going to try and kill the demon of Konoha" he said leering at both Sarutobi and Naruto. He was leering at Sarutobi because he declined him the position of being the Fourth Hokage, and Naruto because he caused him problems in the Forest of Death, and stole his strongest curse sealed subject.

E, the Raikage, the appeared a minute after Orochimaru, he landed near Naruto. "So you're the Jinchuuriki that stole my daughter's heart." he said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, since this was the first time they met, face to face. He then began to lightly squeeze Naruto's shoulder, causing Naruto to look at the Raikage, and ask him to not break his shoulder as he needed it. That made the muscled man laughed and slapped the back of the whiskered redhead.

Sarutobi spared Orochimaru a glance, "Orochimaru, I wont allow you to destroy the village I spent my entire life defending." he said and then turned back to Naruto, "And as for you, I cant allow you to get any stronger, I knew I should have killed you when you weren't a threat." he said regretting not killing the hell spawn. He then looked at the Raikage near the demon, "Raikage-dono, I advise you not to get in the way, since this is not your fight." he said respectfully.

E, just threw his cloak off, revealing his muscled chest, "That I cannot do, I'm sure you understand my reasons." he said as lightning began to slowly dance around his body.

Naruto calmly took off his cloak and looked at the Hokage as he took off his kage cloak, revealing his black battle armor. The whiskered demon sealed his cloak, as four mysterious shinobi jumped on top of the roof and quickly made a dangerous barrier to keep the battle inside and made another barrier around them to protect them from being hit with a stray jutsu.

A random ANBU team had been chasing the four nins, and when the barrier went up they stopped just in front of it, one ANBU was unlucky enough to trip on something and leaned right into the barrier, his face burning and an increasingly rapid rate, and it wasn't long before the rest of his body combusted.

Naruto and Orochimaru chuckled at the sad fate of the ANBU, while Sarutobi and the other ANBU silently and quickly mourned the loss of another ANBU. Even E, mourned for the death of the random ANBU, but not as long as the Hokage, since he didn't care about his enemy.

Naruto quickly looked at both of the kage level shinobi and quickly flew through hand seals, effectively beginning the fight. _**'Katon: Hi no Dangan'**_ he thought quickly firing a dozen of black fire bullets at both of his opponents. After they each dodged he then did a single hand seal and explosions started going off around the village.

Do you remember those exploding scrolls Naruto had, well two of them were carefully placed within the Hokage Tower, two in the hospital, and the final three was set on top of the Hokage monument, he stuck two in the nose of Sarutobi and one around his lips, but the resulting explosions caused the rest of the mountain to crumble and crush the buildings down below. The heads were rolling over a lot of the buildings, the civilians in hiding were not exempt from the explosions, as most of them were going with the heads and most of them died.

**(With Taifu)**

The white haired individual was running through the streets of dodging the rocks of the falling boulders, the ninjas chasing him were not so lucky. He turned around and cut the head off of an attacking Suna ninja, and then ducked a strike from an Oto nin, and stabbed him in his chest.

He landed in the streets as some Suna, Oto, and Konoha ninja surrounded him. It seems that during the chase they came to a short agreement to take care of the white haired teen, before they started their own fight.

With fifty people around him, Taifu smirked as he took off his cloak and sealed it and drew his Kamikaze, as the wind started going crazy around him. He ran to the nearest shinobi and stabbed him and as the ninja around him fully surrounded him, he quickly started spinning, creating a massive tornado that lifted up the ninja around him. The tornado began to turn red as blood of the shinobi started mixing in with the air current, thanks to all the tiny little blades of wind in the tornado.

When he ended the jutsu, only ten of the shinobi survived, as they were smart enough to protect themselves with chakra, but now they were breathing hard, as the technique did last a long time. The ten ninjas were the Suna nins, as they knew what was common with wind jutsus and that was little blades of very sharp wind.

Taifu looked at the standing Suna warriors and quickly vanished, but he didn't attack like the Suna nin thought he would, he left the area to find more Oto and Konoha shinobi to kill.

The Suna shinobi were a little angry that he ran, but thankful that they didn't have to face the superior wind user.

**(With Haku)**

Haku had been sealed away her cloak and was now surrounded by many men that were giving her lustful looks. Their looks soon turned to horror when she vanished and the area quickly froze over. The men inside didn't even have time to prey before the ice shattered killing the perverted men.

The women around her gave her approving looks, "Yeah teach those men a lesson." one kunoichi from Suna said.

"Yeah, too bad we have to kill you now." A kunoichi from Konoha said as they all charged at the brown haired ice user.

With ten kunoichi from Konoha and four Kunoichi from Suna, now coming after the ice user, she quickly flew through hand seals and slammed her hands on the floor, thinking, _**'Hyouton: Hyoga no Josho'**_ she thought as she rose in the air, and quickly slammed an exploding note on top of it before body flickering away not seeing the glacier explode and crush the kunoichi under it. Only one Suna kunoichi survived it, but was suffering from frostbite around her sides.

**(With Anko)**

Anko was running through the village with a couple of ANBU on her tail, she did some hand seals while running and walls of earth rose in the air behind her, causing the ANBU to run into the walls, she then quickly turned around and did more hand seals, **"Doton: Doryuusou"** she said slamming her hands on the wall and while the ANBU were still in position of the hit, the spikes quickly speared through them.

Before she could body flicker away she had to dodge a barrage of kunai, thrown by some Oto nin, who wanted to get rid of Orochimaru-sama's first student. Five Oto nin charged at Anko who quickly pulled out some kunai and sliced the throats of the first two nin that passed by her, the remaining three were then attacked by snakes that came out of her sleeve. The remaining five started doing hand signs before they all yelled their combined jutsu, **"NINPOU: ONPA**" they all yelled as a massive wave of sound blasted toward the purple haired kunoichi, who quickly submerged herself in the ground to escape the wave.

She quickly grabbed the ankles of two nin and dragged them down to die, snakes flew out of the ground and latched onto two more nin, and she burst out of the ground with a kunai in her hand and vertically sliced the throat of the last Oto ninja. "Hmph that'll teach them, not to mess with me." she said before body flickering away to kill more retarded nin.

**(With Zabuza)**

The demon of the mist was laughing as he continued to cut the heads off of anyone in his way. He just killed two more shinobi, when Kakashi appeared in front of him, "Its time for our rematch." he said lifting up his headband, but keeping his Sharingan inactivated.

Zabuza smirked as he finally took off his cloak, "Yes, I believe it is, too bad you wont join us, you'll be a great member in our group." the demon of the mist said before he deactivate the seals on his blade so they could fight all out.

**(With Akane)**

The red headed goddess was breezing through the village, fire trailing behind her, as she set fire to everything she passed, the hospital being further destroyed by her added flames.

Konoha ANBU and Oto shinobi surrounded her, but when she swept her hand around her, a geyser of flames erupted under them, their screams becoming music to her highly sensitive ears. "Well at least I have some music to this boring massacre" she said humming to herself as she continued to burn the village.

**(With Kimimaro)**

He decided to stay in the arena as he continued to cut down, the advancing Oto, Suna, and Konoha ninjas. He was back to back to back to back with Kanari, Haiiro, Yugito and Sasuke. Sai was above on his bird of ink, dropping ink bombs on the unsuspecting Suna nin and Oto nin. Sakura was in hiding doing her best to heal up some of the wounded shinobi.

Sasuke dodged a kunai to his face and stabbed the Suna nin in his eye. He did hand seals and fired a fire ball at another Suna nin.

Yugito quickly bounced back and forth through many of the enemies killing many of Konoha, Oto, and Suna nins, as her body was being super charged with the lightning around her body.

Kanari quickly broke the leg of a Oto nin and used her short sword to cut the back of the neck of the screaming shinobi. She then jumped out of the arena to look for Taifu so they could fight together.

Haiiro was using pure Taijutsu to dominate the attacking forces, he was moving fast as he continued to punch and kick his enemies in various places that often do the most damage.

And finally Kimimaro was literally shredding though many of the foolish Oto nins that thought they could fight with Kimimaro. He dodged a kunai and fired some bone bullets at the nins and killed them as it went through their eyes. He looked to his side and saved Sasuke from being impaled when he shot another bullet at the Oto nin that was about to strike Sasuke. "Pay attention to your surroundings Sasuke-san, your lucky that I turn the time that I did, or you'll be dead right now." he said pulling out a bone sword and killed another ninja, as Sasuke nodded his head and silently thanked the bone user.

The enemy ninjas had no idea where the kid was getting his weapons from, since Kimimaro has yet to take his cloak off. Kimimaro then threw his bone sword to his side killing a Suna nin and went through some hand seals, **"Honeton: Kasui no Hone" **he said and just as fast as a earth jutsu would react, when he slammed his hands on the floor, dozens of bone spikes rose from the ground and impaled the ninja.

Back with Sasuke, he dodged another strike from a Suna nin, and thanks to his Sharingan gave the enemy a quick and painless kill as he sliced his throat. He quickly jumped back and got a quick breather as he quickly glanced at the roof, Naruto was fighting on, _'Pretty soon Naruto is going to leave the village, and I'm going with him, no matter what.'_ he finished doing hand seals and charged up a **Chidori** and dashed through the field stabbing all the people he came across as the lightning faded from view and he quickly punched the next nin in the face sending him flying across the field, and he silently thanked the stars that he fought with Lee before the Chunnin Exams.

**(With Gaara)**

Gaara had jumped towards the nearest cluster of nin and when he landed in the middle, sand exploded outward and engulfed the ninja, as they drowned in the sea of sand. He then covered himself in a cloak of sand and partially transformed, which upped his speed, and he then began to physically crush the shinobi that he came across, with a familiar crazed look in his eyes.

**(With Neji)**

He quickly jumped towards the nearest main family member and kicked them away, he was then surrounded by many Hyuuga clan members. The branch members sensing a rebellion also attacked the main family, but were quickly brought to their knees by their cursed foreheads, only Neji was left standing, shocking the main family. "How do you not fall on your knees." Hiashi commanded as he held the seal for the curse mark.

Neji smirked at the clan head, "Its easy, when you don't have the seal." he said slightly lifting up the headband. He then charged at the nearest unsuspecting Hyuuga and knocked him out.

Hinata seeing Neji going AWOL appeared in front of him and they started to fight with the rest of the Hyuuga watching on the sidelines.

**(With Naruto and Sarutobi)**

Naruto dodged another strike from the aged man, and sent his own, which was also dodged. He then sent another quick strike and hit the Professor in the chest, sending him a couple of feet away. "You still want to fight with Tai, or should we use Nin… after all your not in your prime anymore, meaning your speed is not up to par with my own." he said stating a fact and not bragging to the old man.

The old man rubbed his chest a little and sped through hand seals, **"Doton: Doryuu Taiga"** he said and nearly caught Naruto off guard, except he jumped slightly in the air, and landed on regular roof. But the whiskered demon didn't have time to relax as the shingles of the roof lifted from their positions and sped towards him.

He ducked and spun in the Hyuuga's classice Rotation technique and a dome of wind surrounded him, causing the shingles to bounce off and fly into the fiery barrier. Naruto stopped spinning just in time to jump out of the way of a fire dragon, while in the air Naruto did some hand seals, **"Raiton: Seiteki Hari"** he said launching some needles of electricity at the Hokage down below.

The aged man, jumped and dodged as many as he could, but the continuous barrage of needles ended up hitting him, in the shoulders and legs, and some parts of his torso. Naruto ended the jutsu as he landed on the roof. But he didn't stop his assault as he went through more hand seals, **"Suiton: Ja no Kuchi"** he said spitting a flying serpent of water at the temporary paralyzed Hokage.

The attack hit, but all that was left was the remains of a part of the roof.

Sarutobi quickly appeared behind Naruto with his fingers in a finished tiger sign, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan"** he said and blew out a steady stream of fire on the red headed demon. The Sandaime soon heard chuckling coming from the blazing flames and was soon kicked across the roof, where he landed four inches away from the fiery barrier.

**(With E and Orochimaru)**

E was throwing countless punches at the evading snake, not giving him time to even do a single hand seal. He threw another punch which was unsurprisingly dodged, thanks to Orochimaru's snake like flexibility, but this time was different. Instead of backing away a little Orochimaru grabbed the man's arm and lifted himself in the air and kicked the muscled man in the chin, and while he was dazed thrusting his arm forward and a dozen snakes burst out of his sleeve and wrapped around the Raikage and slammed him back to the roof, nearly causing the roof to cave in due to the power behind the slam.

Orochimaru then willed his snakes to bite into the man, but it failed as before the snakes fangs could enter the man's body was covered in electricity shocking the snakes causing them to dispel themselves. Orochimaru sneered and did some hand seals, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa"** he said blowing out a huge gust of wind, which nearly swept E off his feet, but because of wind being superior to lightning the tiny blades of wind cut into his muscled body, but it didn't do any real damage, since the technique was only meant to push somebody, with the blades of wind barely even being in the technique.

E, jumped to the side as Orochimaru used the rest of the wind to speedily carry him to the Raikage. E then clapped his hands thinking, _**'Raiton: Kaminari Hakushu'**_ and a shockwave of electricity went towards Orochimaru, who quickly blew out a quick **Daitoppa** which barely put a hole in the wave of electricity, just what he wanted to happen. But as the electricity was passing a stray bolt got him in the shoulder, shocking his system enough for E to appear in front of him and punch him to the corner of the barrier.

Naruto joined E as he just sent Sarutobi away, "We're doing pretty good, against these two don't you think." Naruto said, hoping for something exciting to happen.

Orochimaru stood on his feet and sneered at his opponents as he flew through many hand seals.

Naruto recognized the hand seals and quickly got out a slip of paper he had prepared for this moment. Orochimaru then slammed his hands on the roof as coffins began rising from out of nowhere. Sarutobi seen this and through some kunai and shuriken at the last coffin but they were deflected by Naruto's own kunai and shuriken. The coffins had numbers etched into them: Sho, Ni, Yon. As the lids to the coffins fell and the thud rung throughout the area, inside the coffins were three people, the Shodaime, Nidiame, and Yondiame Hokages of Konoha.

**A/N: I'll end it right here, so now I'm on a roll and must continue with this story's chapters.**

**So what do you think was on the seal tag Naruto pulled out, and why did he let Orochimaru finish bringing out all three of the Hokages. Is he crazy or something or does that tag actually mean something.**

**I already know what it means, your going to have to use your imagination to try and figure it out, I'm sure you can, your smart people.**

**Oh my gosh, can you believe I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting, granted it was a five hour sitting but it was one sitting nonetheless.**

**Okay everybody, tell me if you liked the chapter in your review, and I'm out.**


	27. Invasion Pt 2

Three times in a row, that's good right. Sorry for the long wait I was doing some non-molesty-things, I'm just playing… OR WAS I**… but nah that aint me.**

**Lets hope that this chapter gets my reviews over 400 that would be so awesome.**

**Lets get this party started.**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty-Seven: Invasion Pt. 2**

**(Rooftop)**

The kage level ninja watched as each of Konoha's previous kages walked out of their coffins. Orochimaru didn't waste anytime and pulled out two kunai with special tags on them, and before any of the kages could talk he stabbed his kunais in the backs of the first and second Hokages. He pulled out a third kunai but before he could take control of the fourth Hokage, Naruto appeared in front of him and kicked him a couple of meters away. And before the first and second Hokages could deal with him he slapped his own tag on the back of his father's head, and watched as it disappeared into the head.

A huge flash of light blinded the two resurrected kages, and a extreme amount of chakra pulsed outwards pushing them back. Sarutobi and E watched amazed as the light pushed through the clouds and continued onto the heavens. Orochimaru hissed in anger as he watched the light bring back… more light.

But the light came back to earth just as fast as it flew off the earth. And when it reached the body of the Yondaime Hokage, an explosion rocked the very foundations of the village, causing many of the ninjas to loose their balance, the roof they were on exploded and the barrier disappeared as the Sound Four lost their concentration and no longer had anything to stand on.

The building was reduced to rubble as the broken pieces covered all the fighters.

Naruto pushed the huge piece of the wall off of him and looked around for his father, he spotted him a couple of meters away near another body that looked like the mummy he remembered seeing in the first part of the Chuunin Exams. A crouched near the body of his father and put his ear on his chest and heard the faint heartbeat get more and more steady. He picked up his head and started chuckling, his chuckle becoming more loud and turned into crazy laughter, "HE"S ALIVE, HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

He made a shadow clone and had it pick up the body and take it to somewhere safe. He turned around and dodged a punch from the Shodai, he took out another seal paper and slapped it on the stomach of the man, and the body quickly started to partially dissolve, showing the kunai and seal that Orochimaru embedded into the man, he covered his hand in some demonic chakra and trusted his hand into the stomach and took out the kunai and the Shodai's body dissolved all the way.

He burned the paper, and looked around, seeing E fighting the Nidaime, Sarutobi and Orochimaru both coming after him. He let his tails and ears out of his illusion as it was wasting some of his chakra, and while the transformation surprised Sarutobi and Orochimaru, it didn't last long as they knew, somehow, that he was going to show his true self sooner or later. The crimson haired demon cracked his neck as his opponents got closer and closer, "Lets do this." he mumbled as he vanished and the battle started again.

**(With Taifu)**

Taifu just killed another Oto Jounin when the resurrection happened, he looked at the ruined building and seen a clone of Naruto take the body of Minato to safety. The white haired male shrugged his shoulders and dodged a strike from a Konoha Chuunin, before he could kill the Chuunin, he seen Kanari literally come out of nowhere and slice the man's neck open. "Kanari-chan, how are you doing?" he said casually as he sent a wave of slicing wind at some attacking Oto Chuunins.

Kanari giggled lightly and flipped her hair, "Oh you know killing some dummies that don't know how to retreat. I've been looking for you." she said jumping in the air, dodging the kunai coming after her and sent some bolts of lightning at the hoard of ninja below her.

They both jump on an intact roof and they both felt the slight shift in the air and felt it get colder, the ground below the enemies froze and made the ninjas fall on their backs as they lost their balance. Nothing was over as spikes of ice quickly rose below each of the ninjas and stabbed them through their hearts. They turned their heads to see Haku casually walking across the frozen battlefield. "Hey Haku-chan." Taifu said waving to his surrogate sister.

Haku waved back as she stepped over the dead bodies, "Hey Taifu, did you feel Naruto-kun's youki pulse a while ago?" she asked walking up to the roof.

"Yeah, didn't you see one of his clones carrying his father a couple of minutes ago? I'm gonna go check out his fight." he said sheathing his sword as the others did the same. The white haired male turned to Kanari, "You coming?" he asked her, and when she nodded all three of them headed off to check out the boss's fight.

**(With Anko)**

She was running quickly over people she could have killed, she looked behind her, seeing four crazed curse sealed monsters coming after her. She already killed three of them before they started to overpower her. She slid to a stop as her path was cut off by two Oto Chuunins.

She took out her **Hebi Kosho** (Snake Bite) and duck beneath their strikes and slashed at both of their knees, she heard them scream from the pain as their legs became useless. She quickly slit both of their throats and jumped over the ramming monsters. She landed on one of them and stabbed the monster in the head and quickly jumped off again.

Now with only three left, she sent some snakes at them, and began running again, she put her knife away and did some hand seals, **"Doton: Doryuu Katsu **(Earth Style Split)**"** she said turning around and slamming her hands on the ground causing the monsters to drop between the split earth. She closed it, before they could climb their way out, and took a deep breath.

After catching her breath she quickly took out her knife and deflected some kunai that was coming for her vital points. She heard chuckling and turned to the sound, "Come out Ibiki." she said looking at the where the kunais came from.

"Well you were always astute in the things you do, Anko-san. So I take it your finally doing something about the villagers that plague your existence." he commented on the stray bodies around her, seeing some Oto, Suna, and even Konoha shinobi around her.

She smirked, "Yeah I'm taking care of those fools, I'm sure you don't want to join the retards of this village in death?" she asked the man who shook his head at the disrespect given to him.

Ibiki threw off his coat and revealed some special kunai at his waist. He withdrew them and dash at Anko, and they began their fight.

Anko leaped back and did some hand seals, **"Katon: Hibachi **(Running Fire)**"** she said a blew out a stream of fire that raced towards Ibiki and started spinning around him before exploding. The explosion kicked up a lot of dirt and gravel, and when it cleared all she seen was a dome of earth, that crumbled revealing a perfectly fine Ibiki.

"That was a great jutsu, if I hadn't made that earth dome in time, I surely would be finished." the bald man commented. He kept his curved kunai in a reverse position and dash toward the special Jounin.

Anko cursed the stupid wall and dashed at the bald man, and quickly blocked his left kunai and dodged his right, but the tip of it sliced into her trench coat. she kicked the man away and sent some shadow snakes at him, and watched them wrapped around the man, squeezing the life out of him, before he replaced himself with a log.

She turned her head looking for his position and also sending out some chakra looking for his own chakra signature. Her efforts were worthless as she heard the words she didn't want to hear, **"Ninpou: Tetsu no Shojo **(Iron Maiden)**"** she quickly jumped into the air, as an iron 'woman' rose from the ground and almost closed around her. She landed on a roof and watched it open and speed towards her. She never knew the technique could do this, as the ones he did this on never had a chance at moving out of the way.

The maiden came to her position and quickly closed around her, and the spikes on the inside thrust inside her body, but instead of blood coming out of the maiden, it was smoke and pieces of wood, showing that she escaped just in time.

**(With Zabuza and Kakashi)**

Kakashi jumped back as Zabuza swung his cleaver and almost removed his head from his shoulders. He then threw a dozen of shuriken at the swordsman and did some hand seals, **"Ninpou: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** (Shadow Shuriken Technique)**"** and watched as the dozen shurikens multiplied to make five dozen.

Zabuza seeing this stabbed his cleaver in the ground and hid behind it, but some of the shurikens still cut him since his body didn't fully get covered by his blade. The ex-Mist nin cursed and jumped back, and took his blade with him, he looked at Kakashi and did some hand seals, **"Suiton: Teppoudama **(Bullet)**" **and launched four bullets of water at the other masked nin.

Instead of making a wall of earth, Kakashi ran towards the bullets, activating his Sharingan while he did it. He tilted his head, dodging the first bullet, the second bullet missed, the third and fourth came at the same time, causing him to jump into the air. But Zabuza wasn't just watching him dodge his bullets, he knew that was going to happen, so he made a thick layer of mist that began to cover the area. It was hard without a source of water nearby but he did it using more chakra.

Kakashi cursed when he landed, because now with his enemy's chakra everywhere it'll be harder to pinpoint his position. He deactivated his Sharingan and closed his eyes using his other senses, he started doing hand seals, **"Doton: Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu **(Traking Fang)**"** cracks appeared all over the ground and started moving towards Zabuza's position.

Zabuza heard the technique and cursed already knowing what was going to happen, he jumped just in time to dodge the dogs that burst through the ground, he swung his sword and hit the biggest dog in the head with the flat of his blade, causing him to dispel. He canceled the mist as it was draining his chakra and did some hand seals shocking the dogs at his speed, **"Suiton: Baku Suishouha **(Bursting Water Collision Waves)**" **Zabuza then expelled a large amount of water from his throat and it swept up the dogs, but Zabuza's assault wasn't finished as he did some more hand seals, **"Raiton: Seidenki **(Static Electricity)**"** he said as electricity exited from his mouth and into the water and shocked the rest of the dogs making them dispel as well.

Kakashi seeing the mist get thinner ran after Zabuza who was getting rid of his nin dogs, with the final dog gone, he took out his tanto and slashed Zabuza in the chest with a trail of white chakra flowing behind the blade.

But instead of blade, water exploded out of the chest cavity and the rest of the body fell to the floor. The scarecrow turned around just in time to dodge the giant cleaver and stabbed Zabuza in the shoulder with his tanto.

The demon of the mist grunted at the stabbed and kicked the Konoha Jounin in the ribs, sending him a few meters away. He crouched to the ground and held his left shoulder as some blood was coming out, he focused some chakra there to make the blood flow more slowly, he didn't get time to try to bandage it as some Konoha Chuunin tried to finish the job.

He snarled as he yanked his blade from the ground and spinned in a complete circle cutting the attackers. "Cant you see I already have an opponent, have a little honor at least." he mumbled looking at the dead bodies around him.

Now that he was looking around he could see more shinobi coming after him, Oto, Konoha, Suna all coming at him and Kakashi, who was now fighting some Oto nin. He cursed seeing as his fight with Kakshi was ruined and did some hand seals, **"Ja no Kuchi"** he said as a serpent of water expelled from his mouth and hit the attacking shinobi.

Kakashi jumped near Zabuza and they went back to back, protecting each others back for the time being. "These idiots ruined our fight." Kakashi said throwing a kunai at a random Oto nin.

Zabuza grunted "You don't think I already know that." he said as he swung his cleaver into the crowd beheading a couple of ninjas, Kakashi noticed that Zabuza overexerted himself a little and quickly sent a kunai at a Konoha Chuunin that was trying to take advantage of it.

A Konoha Jounin that seen this screamed, "Kakashi what are you doing? You just killed your comrade, you're a traitor." he said as they all attacked at the same time from all sides.

Kakashi and Zabuza cursed seeing the attacking horde of ninjas, **"Katon: Donatsu o Honoo **(Flaming Donut)**"** a voice said as fire came from the sky and burned the attacking ninjas, keeping Kakashi and Zabuza safe as the fire had a hole in it.

Zabuza and Kakashi looked up seeing Akane falling slowly and dramatically. She landed and waved at both Kakashi and Zabuza, "Hey fellas, how you doing?" she asked, none of them noticing the Konoha Jounin from before was retreating to tell the news of Kakashi's betrayal.

They heard a scream that was closer and looked around seeing the Konoha Jounin was getting crushed by some sand. Gaara landed near them, and almost attacked seeing Kakashi's Jounin vest but noticed a second later that he was around his brother's group members. **"You three better get in the action, this invasion is almost over." **his demonic voice said as he jumped away to find more people to kill.

Kakashi looked around seeing all the destruction his village has sustained, he looked at Zabuza, "Is it too late to join the group?" he said scratching the back of his head, in mild embarrassment.

Zabuza shook his head, "That decision is not up to me, you'll have to ask Naruto-kun." Akane answered for Zabuza as they all looked at the destroyed site where the strongest ninjas in the village were fighting.

**(With Neji)**

He deflected another palm strike from his cousin and sent his own, and that too was deflected. This continued on, until Neji jumped back surprising Hinata, but not as much as when he started doing hand seals, **"Doton: Ganban Kyuu** (Rock Plate Coffin)**"** he said as earth rose from around the shocked Hinata and covered her. Instead of crushing her with the next hand seal he let the jutsu stay like that since he didn't want to kill her, since she has been changing her view of him and the branch family.

But the others were different, as they were still in the state of shock he sped towards the nearest main family member and hit him in the head with a palm strike. Well that would have happened if Hiashi didn't block the attack and sweep Neji off of his feet and go for his own kill. That too was disturbed as Hinata broke out of her prison with her own version of the Kaiten technique. The flying rock hit many of the Hyuuga clan, including Hiashi, but excluding Hinabi since she was behind Hiashi at the time.

Neji used this moment to flip to his feet and immediately back flip kicking Hiashi in the chin as he flipped. He landed and did his own Kaiten blocking some other Hyuuga members from attacking him and pushed them a dozen meters away when he did the technique.

The technique started fading and Hinata burst through with lion heads surrounding her fist. Still in mid spin Neji dodged the first strike but the second hit him right in the chest sending him flying trough the field, and into the wall.

Sasuke seen Neji fly into the wall and ran after Hinata seeing this as the perfect time to get his revenge on his defeat in the prelims. While he was running he charged up a **Chidori** in his hands and thrust his fist forward aiming for Hinata's back.

But when the attack hit, instead of actually hitting the Hyuuga he went through, showing that he was fooled by a simple clone technique. He stumbled to a stop, just in time to get hit by the lion heads, he was getting assaulted continually as Hinata wouldn't let up her attack.

She gave him a final punch and with the punch came the second part of her jutsu, the **"Raion no Goon** (Lions Roar)**"** many heard her roar as she punch Sasuke, who couldn't escape the assault even with his Sharingan activated. He was sent across the arena and broke off the top half of the arena as his body continued going through the village. His broken body landed a fifteen meters outside of the arena, blood everywhere, most coming from his broken arm and both his legs. The rest coming from his skull, he was going to die if he didn't get medical attention soon, and with no hospital than there was no doubt about him dieing.

**(With Kimimaro)**

The teen jumped back as the building him them came crashing down, with a bright flash of light. He noticed a clone of Naruto jump away carrying what he can expect to be his father, from what he told them yesterday night.

With the distraction of the broken building, he sent as many bony finger bullets as he can at all the surrounding ninja. His assault was halted as he had to dodge not one, but two, speeding green attackers.

He continued to jump and dodge from the two attackers, he grew tired of it, when he caught the foot of Lee and threw him into Gai. As they both were recovering he quickly did some hand seals, and like before spiky bones rose up and stabbed into Lee's leg, breaking his shin, libia, and cracking his fibula, Lee let out a monstrous scream as this happened.

Gai looked at the bone sticking from Lee's leg, and tried to realign it when it moved and went back into the ground, shocking Gai, but then he seen a much short bone and figured that it was one of Lee's bones.

Before he could even try to take his student to safety, chakra exploded out of Lee's body as he activated the second celestial gate, the **Kyuumon** (Heal Gate) his bones started to go back into his leg and the wound closed up, but the bone didn't realign with the other piece of his broken leg bone, so he activated the third celestial gate, the **Seimon** (Life Gate) opening this gate finished the healing of his leg, but with the chakra only going to a single place he closed the gates, as the chakra healed his leg, but now he was feeling a little dizzy and proceeded to go into unconsciousness, as he used the chakra to fast.

Kimimaro watched this with mild interest and chuckled seeing the boy go unconscious. But he was still left with the teacher so he took his cloak off and sealed it into the seal on the back of his hand, courtesy of Naruto, when he received his cloak. He then began to use the first stage of his curse seal, but I don't think you could call it a curse seal anymore as the effects were still the same, but now he could still control his mind, and cant hear Orochimaru's voice anymore. He watched Lee get taken away by Gai's shadow clone, and got ready to fight the master.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto caught the fist of Orochimaru as he sent a punch and quickly spun and threw the snake man into the Sandaime. He felt the followers of the Snake Sannin surround him, and prepare to do something, but each of them were then dealt with by Haku, Taifu, Kanari, Mita and Taiyo. Haku fought with the girl, Taifu against the two headed person, Kanari against the multi-armed man, and Mita and Taiyo against the massive man. Taiyo transformed into his bigger size and Mita couldn't get any bigger… so… yeah.

While Naruto was thinking about his group, he didn't see the thrown Orochimaru actually hit the older man. But he did feel the punch given to him by said older man. He cursed and put his attention back onto his own fight. "That was very Genin of you, you should know to pay attention to your own fight." Sarutobi said doing some hand signs. **"Doton: Doryuu Dango** (Mausoleum Earth Dumpling)**"** The Hokage said putting his hands in the ground and picking up a huge piece of the earth, before throwing it at the demon in front of him.

While Sarutobi was doing that, Orochimaru was behind him and did his own hand seals, **"Katon: Kayruu Endan** (Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**"** he said lighting the piece of earth on fire as they both watched it head towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't have time to form a plan so he quickly opened his mouth and shot out a **Gian**(False Darkness), while he pointed his fingers and the earth and shot two **Kuro Inuzumas **(Black Lightning), putting full power into all attacks. Since lightning was stronger than earth it went straight through, but that didn't excuse the shrapnel caused by his attack. Some hit him in the shoulders, some in the chest, a couple of small ones nicked his face and cheeks.

The two kages smirked at the panting and bleeding demon from across them, but then they both had to jump out of the way as the Nidaime's body flew and crashed at their previous position. The Raikage, soon came from the air and slammed into the body with a large amount of lightning dancing around his body. He quickly focused the lightning into his right hand and punched the midsection of the Nidaime, causing a massive crater to appear around them. Keeping the chakra around his hand he reached into the body and dug out the kunai, destroying the seal and making the body turn to dust.

He got up, holding his left elbow and popped the joint back into place, wincing a little as he did, and looked around. He seen Naruto walking towards him, but Orochimaru and Sarutobi were nowhere to be found. "Naruto-san, where'd you think the others went?" he asked standing to his full height and keeping his senses on full alert.

"No idea Raikage-sama, they didn't run I know that much." the demon said looking around. After a couple of minutes later, Taifu, Haku, Kanari, and his familiars appeared all around him. "I see your finished with your fights, where are the others, we're leaving soon." he said looking around for surprise attacks.

"Yeah for such an elite team, they sure did rely on their curse seals, and with the right attack they were finished in no time." Haku said, looking at the frozen body of Tayuya. "Mita and Taiyo are faster than I realized though, they quickly disposed of their opponent and burned him alive." she added petting Mita's head, while Taifu pet Taiyo's back.

Naruto nodded, still waiting for Orochimaru to appear, or at least Sarutobi. "Alright, go find the others, Haku, you look for Anko, Taifu, you go look for Kimimaro, he's in the stadium, the last time I checked, Mita and Taiyo, uhh I don't know find something to do." he said jumping as nearly a hundred snakes appeared all around him from out of the ground, and an even bigger snake appeared from directly below him reaching for his airborne body.

The giant muscled man quickly shot a beam of lightning at the snakes destroying them, and letting Naruto fall to the earth without trouble. But E wasn't finished and his lightning covered hand punched the earth cracking it, showing that his strength was just below Tsunade's own.

Kanari seeing the fight resuming quickly disappeared going to Yugito's position to help her.

Sarutobi appeared from behind E and sent a strong punch to the man, before setting him on fire with a fire jutsu, showing why he was called the 'Professor'. but the fire didn't work as all it did was burn some wood.

E appeared from under the Sandaime and punched him the air, Naruto seeing this jumped up their, "Now its time to kill the one that made me the way I am." he said punching and kicking the Sandaime, who was dazed by E's punch, while they started going down to the ground. The red headed demon gave the Sandaime a final punch sending him careening down to the ground like a rock, but Naruto still wasn't finished, he drew his sword, setting it on fire, and pointed the blade down as he fell down. The stab went straight through the man's heart, and Hizuren Sarutobi drew his final breath.

Or at least that's what Naruto thought until the body disappeared and became a broken and badly burned log. Naruto growled as his tails went crazy behind him, before he could even look for the old man, Jiraiya appeared behind him punching him in the back of the head, sending Naruto skidding across the broken building, almost hitting the fighting E and Orochimaru as he passed them. The demon crashed into a building that looked like it hadn't been hit in the whole invasion… well theres a first time for everything, as Naruto crashed into the building causing it to fall down on and around him.

Jiraiya stood there panting a little as he just hit his own Godson, who was fighting his sensei. He comes from defeating some giant snakes and a transformed Gaara to find his Godson about to kill his sensei, of course he couldn't stop his fist as he seen the body turn to a log. But what was done was done, and even though he disagreed with the Sandaime about how he treated Naruto, he couldn't let Naruto kill the old man, no matter how much rage he has.

He stopped thinking about everything when the building exploded and the whole village felt a terrible KI they hadn't felt in nearly fifteen years. Naruto walked out of the cloud of dirt, his tails moving crazily behind him, showing his anger, his eyes shining in bloody murder with a hint of betrayal. His fangs seemed to be longer then usual and his whisker marks were even darker then before. **"Jiraiya just what the hell do you think your doing?"** his voice more deeper and distorted.

Sarutobi dropped from his place on a building and started to breath heavily as he started going through flash backs of his last encounter with this much demonic KI in the air.

Orochimaru was also breathing hard and played it safe by slowing leaving the area, making his escape, holding his broken arms and limping on his numb legs.

All fights in the village stopped, they literally froze, Kimimaro was holding Gai's leg, while Taifu was about to get punched by Gai. Yugito and Murasaki stopped fighting both Asuma and Kurenai, as they both froze feeling Naruto's chakra. Kanari was behind Asuma about to kick him in the base of his spine, but stopped mid kick.

Anko and Haku, stopped from attacking Ibiki, who stopped in mid jutsu sequence. The recovered Neji dropped to his knees as did the rest of the Hyuuga clan, Zabuza and Kakashi leaned against the nearest building as they held their heads in pain. The only one not affected was Akane, as this was once her own chakra, but she was surprised that he was this angry, and wondered what got him so angry.

The thought going through all minds of the villagers and ninjas were, _'The Demon/The Boss/Naruto-kun/Naruto-san, is pissed.' _they all thought, with Jiraiya thinking about how much he messed up.

He steeled his gaze as he picked himself up from his previous crouched position, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I just couldn't allow you to kill Sensei, no matter how many mistakes he made in his life when concerning you." he said just loud enough so only Naruto could hear it.

The KI went down a couple of notches, and Naruto's tails calmed down a little, as the battles across the village resumed. "You couldn't allow me to kill the one that made me the way I am, hmm I don't seem to recall you having guardianship over me." he said stroking his chin as he glanced to his right at the Sandaime, seeing blood all over the body of the famed God of Shinobi. "Alright since you wont allow me to kill the teme, I'll just have to dispose of you for a while." he said his chakra skyrocketing, shocking the village again, and Jiraiya the most as the chakra came out of nowhere.

Dark red chakra whipped all around Naruto's body, ripping the rest of his muscle shirt off showing his sculpted and rock hard body, from training vigorously in Taijutsu, he was in the **Shizuka na Shi** stance as his chakra continued to destroy the area around him. But as fast as the chakra came, did it leave in the same amount of time.

But what shocked Jiraiya and Sarutobi the most was that Naruto vanished with his chakra, not a trace of it was in the air. Suddenly the demon appeared in front of Jiraiya, who reacted and punched the figure, only for his hand to phase right through it. After that multiple images of Naruto appeared all around Jiraiya, it looked like he was using his first stance of his Kenjutsu style, but he wasn't. "You like my little invention Jiraiya, its called, **Genjitsu o Kaishite Dankai-Teki ni Haishi** (Phasing Through Reality), basically an afterimage, I'm moving so fast that the image you see is where I was, three seconds ago… only Taijutsu masters could dream of using this kind of technique." he finished as all the images converged into one that was right in front of a wide eyed Jiraiya, who was shocked at the kind of speed his godson had at his disposal.

The perverted ninja didn't have time to react as he seen Naruto right in front of him, staring him right in the eyes, and he heard Naruto mutter, **"Anata no Akumu ni Ochiiru** (Plunge into your Nightmares)" the demon said as Jiraiya's world went black.

Naruto didn't stay in front of Jiraiya as shurikens now occupied his space, when Sarutobi seen what Naruto did to his student. Seeing his students body fall in a heap of limbs made the Sandaime react. But his eyes widened when Naruto appeared in front of him in a crouch with his sword stretched outward, **"Sanbanme no Sutansu- Nensho Hoo no Mai** (Third Stance- Dance of the Burning Phoenix)**"** he said slashing upwards faster then the Sandaime could predict.

The tornado of black fire appeared and kept going high into the sky, making clouds appear and now the clouds were going to cry rain soon. Naruto didn't finish the stance like he usually would, instead he chakra enhanced, kicked the Sandaime, higher into the air, and jumped saying, **"Nibanme no Sutansu- Tonde Hoo no Mai **(Second Style- Dance of the Flying Phoenix)**"** he said slashing the Sandaime's body continuously, and again didn't finish the stance, instead he kicked the body more upwards, using more chakra then last time, and used some mastered wind to make a solid platform for him to jump after the God of Shinobi.

As he jumped he called out yet another stance, **"Yonbanme no Sutansu- Oko~Tsute Iro Hoo no Mai **(Fourth Stance- Dance of the Angry Phoenix)**"** he said as more deadly chakra covered his entire body and he stabbed the Sandaime, just above his heart, and slashed up and back down again, taking the man's arm off. The Sandaime's cries of pain has long since made his voice hoarse. But Naruto continued the stance, not like last time when he was fighting Jigoku. He stabbed the left leg of the man as they began their journey to the earth, which was around fifty five feet below them.

After stabbing the leg, a burst of chakra went through the blade which completely destroyed that part of the leg, and it was dismembered from the body of the old man, thankfully the fire kept the blood from causing the old man to bleed to death before his time.

With the left part arm and leg missing from the Sandaime, Naruto yet again muttered the final words the Sandaime would hear,** "Saishu Teki na Tachiba- Chimei-Teki na Hoo no Mai **(Final Stance- Dance of the Deadly Phoenix)**"** and again like Yugito's blitzkrieg, Naruto vanished and before you know it, instead of parts of the Sandaime's body coming down from the sky, just bits of pieces and blood rained down from the heavens.

Naruto landed on the ground, just as the first droplet of water fell from the gathered clouds, it was as if the heavens were crying for the lost of the Sandaime.

Naruto calmed down, and let the rain clean his bloodied blade. He silently sheathed it glancing at the Raikage who was surprised at the performance but wasn't as surprised as Naruto thought he would be. Since he mans brother Kirabi could do something like that with his own unique sword style. And speaking of Kirabi where was he, if you look in the destroyed Kage booth you could see him leaning in the chair eating some popcorn watching as the invasion happened.

E and Naruto sweat dropped seeing the eight tailed Jinchuuriki eating popcorn, "Hey how come you didn't share any of your popcorn?" Naruto asked reaching for the popcorn, but his hand was slapped by Kirabi who didn't even look at it, and just continued to eat.

Naruto crossed his arms and jumped in the stadium, as most of the nin were retreating, he glanced at Neji who was still fighting his family, and Kimimaro and Taifu who were fighting with Gai. Haku and Anko landed at his side, and Anko was wearing her spare trench coat since her original was destroyed, it had to be in order to defeat Ibiki, who just couldn't be killed for some reason. "Ah your finally done with your little scrap with Ibiki-san…" he said as now Akane, Kakashi, and Zabuza came from the, still intact, entrance of the arena. "And since Kakashi is still alive it must mean that Zabuza got him to switch over, excellent." he said with a hint of happiness, but then looked slightly behind him, staring at what seemed to be an open space, and showed a hint of a smirk on his face. _'Pretty soon, just wait a little longer.'_ he thought as the feeling went away.

He glanced back at Kimimaro and Taifu again to see them both punching and kicking Gai, in succession and finally Taifu got the hit that knocked the man out. And then those two joined the group. "Sorry it took so long, that man is crazy fast and inhumanly strong." Taifu said running his hand through his long white hair.

Naruto just nodded, knowing Gai's strength in combat and looked at the other new recruit, Hyuuga Neji, who was on the defensive against Hiashi's superior Gentle Fist. He looked at Kimimaro and nodded at him as Kimimaro went to help the Hyuuga and quickly dispose of the Hyuuga clan leader, he left him alive, beaten and bloody, but alive nonetheless.

The nine members of the unnamed group gathered back, with Neji panting up a storm as continuously fighting his family was an exercise he wasn't not something he wanted to get used to. Taiyo and Mita came from the trees not scaring the group as they knew they were there. Mita walked by Naruto's side as Taiyo jumped onto Naruto's head and slid down and around his shoulders.

Naruto then unsealed his cloak and those that had their own, did the same, and the demon then did some hand seals, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique)**"** he said slamming his hands on the ground and nine, six feet tall, seven tailed foxes appeared from the smoke, they didn't say anything as they already knew their jobs. The group jumped onto the foxes back, and the kitsunes disappeared in a burst of speed just as the other half of Konoha's forces surrounded the arena. And since they lost half of their shinobi forces and nearly all of their civilians villagers, and not to mention their Hokage, they were not going to chase the group that did most of the damage.

As the foxes were speeding through the forest Taifu spoke, "Hey now that I think of it, what are we supposed to call ourselves. We need a name to strike fear into the hearts of all that hear it, including Akatsuki." he said making the others nod their heads, and agree with him.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought as the foxes crossed the country border, and they jumped off the foxes, Naruto thanking them and promised a treat for them next time. Taiyo appeared from inside Naruto's high collar, like always, and spoke up, "How about **Kage-Ho** (Shadow Law)." he said making Naruto nod his head in agreement at the name.

"That's a great name, don't you think so team?" he said asking his team, while petting Taiyo's head in agreement. He didn't see anyone nod, but heard their words of agreement. He also pet Mita's head when she complained about having a better name, which was the **Kage-Kishi** (Dark Knights), but they decided on **Kage-Ho**.

Naruto moved his bangs from in front of his eyes and looked at the cloudy sky, "Then its settled, our name will be **Kage-Ho**." Naruto said as they continued walking to where someone important to him was waiting.

**(Sound Border) (Three Hours Later)**

Orochimaru leaned on Kabuto's shoulder as they limped across the Oto/Konoha border with his only surviving soldier holding Sasuke's body. Kabuto had found the boy shortly after he had been hit with the Hyuuga's Lion's Roar, and used his extensive knowledge of medical jutsu to repair his body enough for him to finish later. As now Orochimaru was the silver haired teen's priority at the moment.

The snake Sannin, cursed the Raikage for doing some much damage to his body, even after he 'shed' his body countless times to repair the damage done to those bodies. But now he needs more bodies to keep on doing the technique. _'Damn that Raikage, and damn that demon brat. Its all there fault I'm like this.'_ he thought as they begun the journey to one of their nearest bases.

**A/N: I'm done, sorry for the late update, but I had socializing to do and would have completed it two days ago, but complications arose that don't seem important to tell you readers, as I don't think it would matter if I told you, and like I said its not important.**

**Nice fights those were right, that thing with Lee and him healing his leg by opening the Celestial Gates, well what I didn't say was that he was pushing the bone in place while the healing gate did its magic, and used the life gate to finish the job. I just didn't feel like putting it in the story for some reason.**

**Oh and what about giving Neji an elemental affinity, I decided that he has been training vigorously in order to defeat his cousin, and since they were equal in Gentle Fist, he should find out his affinity and use it in the fight.**

**Naruto's father, Minato, is that important person I was talking about. Yes the clone carried him all the way outside of the Fire Country's border. What border did they cross, well since he knows the Raikage, his brother, Kirabi, and is kind of dating his adopted daughter, Yugito Nii. Then I think he wouldn't be messed with, while crossing the Hi no Kuni border to Kaminari no Kuni.**

**I know Jigoku didn't talk in this and I didn't find a reason for him to, but weren't those stances awesome when used against someone that couldn't do the same stance. **

**Pretty interesting how I revived Minato don't you think, well it was the only way I could think of.**

**I think you already knew I was going to have Kakashi join the group and it's a nice name for the group don't you think, I recently watched Street Fighter 2 The Animated Series for about the millionth time, and decided to give the group the name. Oh yeah I don't own Street Fighter or Naruto, I haven't did that in a long time.**

**Well don't forget to review…. Alright since I know your going to forget I'll remind you, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, there now that you didn't forget you can review now.**

**Oh yeah so I don't forget, I have a poll on my profile that concerns my future in writing stories, check it out and vote please.**

**Ja ne**


	28. Trouble in the Sandbox

**Sorry for that super long wait, I was updating The Blue Eyed Uchiha, now I'm ready to write some new chapters for this one.**

**I really hope my magic didn't leave during my Betrayal hiatus, so lets do this.**

**Oh I have news, the Time Travel story won the poll, so that's going to be my next story, I just don't have a name for it yet, I have my Blue Eyed Uchiha readers, find a name for it, how about joining in the race for a Time Travel name. if you have any questions regarding the plot and everything don't be afraid to PM me… I wont bite (without your permission) ^_^.**

**A/N: Uh readers last chapter I made a huge mistake, remember when the newly named Shadow Law left the village on the foxes, the trip didn't take a couple of hours it took two days. I'm sorry for that and I realized it, like a couple of days after posting it.**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty-Eight: Trouble in the Sandbox**

**(Unknown Location) (Two Years Later)**

Two figures were walking through the forest, it wasn't the forest in Fire Country but some other forest area. Both of the figures were wearing matching black cloaks with red clouds decorating it, the shorter of the figures was Uchiha Itachi, prodigy of the Uchiha and one of the best users of the Sharingan, second only to Uchiha Madara.

The taller of the figures was Hoshigaki Kisame, member of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen, and wielder of **Samehada **(Sharkskin). These two men were partners in the organization, Akatsuki, and hanging from Samehada was one of their targets, assigned to Kisame.

It was the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi, I think his name was Roshi, and he was a Jounin from Iwa. You could tell from the damaged landscape behind them that Kisame and Roshi had one hell of a fight.

Part of Kisame's cloak was burned from the man's lava Ninjutsu, but compared to the damage done to the man, Kisame was A-okay.

Itachi turned to his partner, "The site is just a couple miles away, make sure he doesn't wake up." he said plainly as he turned back to the road.

The giant fish just grinned a wide grin, "Don't worry Itachi, from the beating I gave him, he's never going to wake up." he said grinning so much that his gills on the side of his neck open wider then they were supposed to.

Itachi released no emotion when he spoke, "You better hope that he isn't dead." he said making Kisame scoff.

"Please Itachi give me some credit, I know how to hold back my strength to get the job done." he said readjusting his sword on his shoulder. "I sure did want to kill him though, the man did not know when to stay down." he said rubbing his shoulder to ease some of the burning pain, from when the red haired man used his demon at full power and his punch connected with Kisame's right shoulder, shattering the bone on impact, if it wasn't for Samehada, then it would not have healed as fast as it did.

This made Itachi show emotion, "You hold back, I never realized that you knew what restraint meant." the dark haired young adult said scoffing at his partner.

Kisame smirked at that, "Itachi you and me both know that if I went all out my enemies wouldn't stand a chance. Hell I could even take you on if I go all out." he said smirking at the short Uchiha.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Really Kisame, the whole organization knows I could kick your ass, any day of the week." he said as the two began to argue. Itachi held up his hand stopping Kisame from speaking, "You can sense them cant you." he said simply as they each could feel various shinobi behind them.

Pretty soon about fifty ANBU and Jounins, dropped down from the trees, and you could tell they were from Iwa by their headbands, and their Jounin vest.

The Uchiha sighed as he looked around, "You had to be assigned the Yonbi, I bet Sasori and Deidara aren't having any problems with the Ichibi." he said plainly looking at Kisame who continued smirking.

"Deidara? You know that traitorous bastard, he's nothing but a monster and if you know him your also a monster." One of the Jounin said.

"Let go a Roshi-sempai, this instant and I promise you, you death will be quick and painless." one of the ANBU said seeing their target hanging from Kisame's Samehada.

Kisame turned around and started walking ahead of the crowd, "As much as I would love to massacre these fools I have a job to do so I'm sure you can handle these fools right Itachi?" the blue fish said as he continued walking.

The Uchiha stood there as the Iwa nins raged on about how the fish just left the area with their target and were about to follow when nearly half of them felt the burning sensation of **Amaterasu's **black flames. It happened so fast none of them could even react till Itachi willed the flames away.

The leader of the whole force just fearfully stared at the spot the Uchiha was standing a second ago, before he started hearing more newer screams accompanying the previous faint screams of the now dead and charred shinobi.

It was minutes later that Itachi finished killing the Genjutsu induced ANBU and Jounin. He had placed the Genjutsu on them after killing the first group of nin with Amaterasu, and proceeded to kill the others easily.

He stood still in the middle of all the dead bodies laying around him, _'I wonder if Naruto-kun, got my message about Deidara and Sasori, going after Garra-kun.'_ he thought as he body flickered to where he knew Kisame would be waiting for him.

**(Kumogakure) (Three Days Before Present Time)**

Naruto stood in the house he got from E, the Yondaime Raikage, two years ago. In front of him were three people, Haku, Neji, and Kimimaro. By his side was his father Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, resurrected from the grave two years ago during Oto's invasion on the finals of the Chuunin Exams.

After hearing about how Naruto was treated in Konoha, Minato became ashamed of ever picking the village over his family. At first it was a little difficult for him to handle that his son hated the village that he gave his life to protect, but he quickly got over it, after Naruto told him about the Sandaime condemning him to death.

"Now Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun, sent a message about Akatsuki going after Gaara-kun, Suna's Kazakage. I know you want to go and save your friend right now, so I wont get in your way." Minato said seeing Naruto smile at that.

Naruto then started to groan, "Man father, you ruined the moment, how can I run a meeting if you keep ruining it… well now that the cats out of the bag, I got a letter from Itachi. It mention two members of Akatsuki were after Gaara, and I want you three to accompany me there to help Suna protect him. The journey as you know is going to be far, since we have to pass through Kuma no Kuni (Bear Country), Onsen no Kuni (Hot Springs Country), Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), and lastly Kawa no Kuni, to get to Kaze no Kuni and head to Sunagakure. It's going to take us at least a three days just to get to Tanzaku Gai in Hi no Kuni, and finally two days to get to Sunagakure." Naruto said showing them a map of the Elemental Nations, and marking their checkpoints.

Haku raised her hand and Naruto nodded at her, "How come we wont just ride on your foxes, like we did when we left Konoha two years ago. Their so fast the trip only took two days, instead of three." the brunette said from her spot in the middle of the room.

"I know Haku-chan, that's what I'm talking about, unless this trip would be much longer." he said making the girl blush in embarrassment.

Neji started speaking, "Who are the members of Akatsuki?" he said watching Naruto's face go into one of thought.

Naruto thought about it for a moment he forgot exactly what the letter said since he only glanced at it before his father started reading it. He looked at said man and silently asked the question, "Its Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara of Iwa." he said as Naruto's face went blank.

Naruto turned around and started walking out of the house, "Come on team we have a lot of ground to cover, if we hurry we might get there before Akatsuki." he said, his voice completely monotonous. Neji and Kimimaro followed after there leader without saying a thing, about his change of tone.

Haku turned and slowly followed, thinking about just why Naruto was acting like that. 'Its Deidara's fault for killing Mita, a year ago.' she thought. She didn't go on the mission, but some time during Naruto ran into Deidara and Sasori, his three teammates during that mission fought Sasori, while he and Mita fought Deidara.

Naruto made the mistake of not killing the man outright, and he ended up getting away, but not before setting off a bomb that exploded right when it was by Mita's head. Now every time someone mentions that man's name his face goes blank, only to hide his anger, and want for revenge.

She felt a hand on her shoulder that jolted her out of her thoughts, "Are you alright, Haku-chan?" Minato asked worried about one of his son's mates. She only smiled and nodded her head, which made Minato smile, "Alright then, now you know my son, so you better hurry up or your going to get left." he said chuckling when she blushed a little and body flickered out of the house.

The man gave out a deep and long sigh, "Be careful son." he whispered to himself as he exited the house and began the journey to go to his own. Even after being in the village for the past two years, some of the villagers were still amazed to see a living legend walking casually through the village.

He stepped up to and entered his house to see the Raikage's attendant, Kimiko, sitting in the living room, "Hey Kimiko-chan, I'm finally here, so how's your day going so far?" he asked as he walks up to her and gives her a peck on the cheek.

She smiles when she hears his voice and giggles a little when he kisses her cheek, "Oh its been good, Oh the Raikage, wanted to let you know that there's a meeting for you to go too, in a couple of minutes." she said standing up, just when he was about to sit down.

He groaned, "A meeting, I was sure after being resurrected I wouldn't have to go to anymore meetings." he complained as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they disappeared in a bright yellow flash.

**(Present Day) (With Naruto)**

Naruto and company just entered Tanzaku Gai, they had regular black cloaks on to cover their faces, but these had there new emblem on it. It was a single skull with wings on both sides of it. (Go to my profile to see the picture) After Tsunade came into power, the village went through a huge change, now it was more militaristic and people were more aware of danger. The village was now nearly populated with only shinobi, since Naruto killed most of the civilians years ago, with his bombs.

When Tsunade learned that it was Naruto, that did most of the damage to the village she immediately put him and the rest of his little gang as S-Class Ninjas. Except Neji started as an A rank, mostly because of a rouge Byakugan user, but after the training he went through it rapidly went to an S rank.

Neji turned his Byakugan off and spoke just loud enough for the group to hear. "There's a hotel just a couple of minutes away from here, and theirs also a dozen or so, shinobi from Konoha here, and judging by their vest their all Jounin." he said not impressed by their chakra reserves. Even though they were regular Jounin sized reserves, because when you train as much as he has your reserves sky rocket to epic proportions.

"Naruto-sama doesn't want us to engage with anybody, we do have a mission you know. We can save playtime for later." Kimimaro said from Neji's side. Kimimaro had also gotten stronger then he was two years ago. A couple of months ago, he learned how to control the bones of other people, he could do it perfectly if the person is dead, but he has a little difficulty if the person is alive. But at the rate of his growth, he'll be able to do that by the end of the year, and its only April.

"We could kill them, and leave without anyone being knowing we were even here." Haku said loud enough for only them to hear, and it made them all smirk, knowing it was true. Haku had also gotten stronger, advancing so much that she could even make ice in the hottest of places, including the desert they were going to. She mastered her blade to the level that she doesn't have to be in possession of it to use its **Osoroshii Sesshoku** (Chilling Contact) ability. And she can use her **Kori Ryu no Megami **(Goddess of the Ice Dragon) for longer periods of time, since she mastered the technique.

"Alright team split up, we're drawing attention to us, being in groups like this. I want you each to rest and I'll contact you when its time to leave." Naruto said walking into a nearby alley and disappeared into the darkness, with Haku and the others following his example since their body flickers would bring attention to themselves.

Though, neither had known, some of the Jounins, actually knew they were their. One was Yamashiro Aoba, he prided himself to be able to sense even the slightest fluctuation of chakra. He had felt it when Naruto's summoned foxes left, and felt it when chakra was constantly being used by another one of the members, even if it was just a little being used. He told his partner, Hyuuga Tokuma, about it, who then used his Byakugan to look all over the village.

He located four figures wearing cloaks that blocked the piercing ability of the Byakugan, and knew the only group that could do that was the demon's, **Kage-Ho**. The name had been released a month after the group left Konoha. But he could tell that it was Naruto himself that was accompanying his group, because he was the only one that had dark red chakra, he could tell this by the footprints being left behind. They had traces of chakra on them, its unavoidable when you have so much chakra.

He deactivated his Byakugan and stopped tracking them when they all disappeared into an alley. He nodded to Aoba, and they each split up to tell the others and then send a message to Konoha, concerning these turn of events. And to think they only came here to scout the village for any activity from Akatsuki or Orochimaru, because this village reported seeing two men walk through with black cloaks with red clouds.

They met up, wrote the information in a scroll, dropped it to the floor, stood around it, and started doing hand signs in unison. It took them five minutes of hand seals, before they each slammed their hands on the floor and yelled, **"NINPOU: JOHO O SHOSHIN SURU **(Sending Information)" they each watched as a giant seal appeared below it, and a little wind picked up around the scroll and it disappeared as if it did a body flicker, and by using all ten of them, the information would be sent faster then if it was done by one.

**(Konoha)**

The village of Konoha has really changed in the past two years. Tusnade sat in her office, signing paper, and thinking about how she became the leader of the now fixed village.

It was very fortunate that Tsunade was found by Kurenai and Asuma, telling her to heal Jiraiya, because of the technique Naruto used on him, sent him into a little coma. She reluctantly agreed to heal her teammate and entered the village to find it in ruins. The village had just been invaded and population dropped, drastically.

She didn't care at first and started walking to the little tent, since Naruto had destroyed the hospital, killing the ones inside at the time, which was only the most of the sick, and a few nurses. But everyone else died when Naruto destroyed the mountain faces, which she realized weren't there anymore.

And the more she walked through the destroyed village the more she began to feel bad for it. She realized the village lost more then she did, after not seeing a lot of civilians, she came to the conclusion that they were all killed, during the invasion. She got to the tent and started healing Jiraiya as best as she could. His mind had almost been completely destroyed by the mind shattering Genjutsu he had been put threw.

After healing Jiraiya the remaining Council, the Shinobi and Elder Council asked her to become Hokage, which she accepted, saying she'll fix the village her grandfather built and kill the ones responsible. When she found out who was responsible she grew angry, so now there were two people she needed to kill: Orochimaru and Naruto.

She was pushed out of her thoughts when a seal in the middle of her desk that said, **Jushin** (Receive) in Kanji lit up, and a scroll appeared on her desk. She picked it up and read the information given, her face turning into a scowl and she glared at the piece of paper in her hands. "Ne." she growled out as a four man squad of ROOT ANBU members appeared in front of her.

She had received the help from Danzo and his ROOT agents after finding the job a little difficult in the first month of her reign as Hokage. But she refused to be used like a figure head and told him that in his face, which he understood completely. Since they had the same goal in mind they decided to work together. Now she had complete control over some of his agents, whenever she wanted to give them the ops, she knew her own ANBU didn't have the proper mindset to handle. "Hai, Hokage-sama." they each said in unison, without emotion.

"I have a special mission for you four, I want you to locate and kill four members of Kage-Ho in Tanzaku Gai, the other members are unknown but the leader, Uzumaki Nauto, is leading the team. I want you to kill the other members and kill him or if possible bring him here, so I myself can kill him." she spoke with authority and they nodded and left to complete the task.

She burned the scroll and turned around in her chair and looked out to her village. Instead of the buildings being made with weak wood and bricks, they were made with reinforced wood, for defense. Each of the houses were given strengthening seals made by Jiraiya to make the wood more durable to damage and destruction.

But with a village with only shinobi, came a dilemma, now what were they going to do about survival, like food. Some Genin dropped out of the ninja business and the ones old enough started their own business like being blacksmiths, tailors, shop keepers, cooks, waiters, barbers, and other jobs were soon filled by people moving to the new Konoha.

The faces were even renewed on the mountain, there stood each of the Hokages, the Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, and herself. When word came out that Namikaze Minato had been resurrected, and was now apart of his son's organization Kage-Ho, the village became even more afraid, because they knew the power of the Yellow Flash.

She took her eyes off of the village when she felt a familiar presence, "Ah, Jiraiya, what kind of news do you have for me, you know I can only take so much bad news before I become enraged." she said with an ounce of hope that it didn't involve the demon leader of Kage-Ho.

He frowned knowing she was recently thinking about his godson, Naruto, since she was already angry. He had sensed the appearance of ROOT minutes before he decided to enter the office. Even though he disagreed with the use of ROOT, he had to admit they got the job done, it was only because of them, that the economy and the village was fixed so fast, as they were doing the hardest of missions, while the others did the other missions and fixed the village. "Sorry Tsu-hime, but I only have bad news. I received a message from one of my spies in River Country saying they spotted the two members of Akatsuki heading into Wind Country, they decided they weren't going to wait any longer and decided to go get Gaara and his demon right now." Jiraiya said his face only showing seriousness at the moment.

The blonde Hokage frowned, hearing that, now she had to deal with Akatsuki trying to take the leader of one of their allies. Yes, Suna remained their ally, for some reason, and Kiri had also recently became their ally, after coming out of their civil war. Now she wasn't the only woman Kage, because a woman named Terumi Mei became the village's new Mizukage.

The haired woman tried not to lash out in anger, "Shizune." she called as a middle aged woman walked in the office, with a pig in her arms.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." the brunette said a little out of breath from rushing into the office so fast.

"I want you to call team Echo, and bring them in, please." she said as the brunette nodded and left to complete the task.

Soon enough team Echo entered the room, the team consisted of Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Tsunade had made Hinata and Sakura her apprentices while they learned other things themselves. "What do you need of us, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura said as they stood in front of the big breasted woman.

"I have a mission for the team, I received a message from Jiraiya here, and I'm going to have you to go to Suna as fast as you can and protect the Kazakage from the Akatsuki after him." she said as they shuddered a little from hearing both Akatsuki and Kazakage. The Akatsuki because they were a bunch of dangerous criminals and the Kazakage, because he was a little cold to the ones he didn't like, which happened to be Konoha, and they still didn't know why they remained allies. "Of course your not going alone, you will be accompanied by Jiraiya here, so most of the danger would not go your way. Now remember this village has not failed a mission or received a single casualty in the last two years, I don't want this one to be the first, do each of you hear me?" she glared at each and every one of them to get her point across.

The team nodded and exited the building to get their gear ready, each of them hoping the Akatsuki fails to capture the Kazakage.

Jitaiya stayed behind, "Are you sure its safe to send only this much troops, to go to Suna. With Akatsuki there, they might end up hurt, even if I'm there, not only that but what if your team of ROOT ANBU fail their mission to kill Naruto, and he ends up in Suna. We both know that he and Gaara are Jinchuuriki brothers, so that's where he must be headed, I mean honestly why would he be in hiding for as long as he has, only to reappear back in Hi no Kuni. Its because he's helping a brother out." Jiraiya said not knowing that Tsunade had gotten angry after hearing Naruto's name.

He was soon punched out of the office via Tsunade's fist, ans sent flying across the village.

**(With Sakura)**

She walked into her apartment, and quickly got her stuff ready. She stopped before leaving her room and looked at a picture, it was one of her team, team seven, with Kakashi, Sasuke, her, and Sai, she traced her fingers over both Kakashi and Sasuke. "Pretty soon, you two will be back in the village with me and Sai, I did promise that I'll bring you two back, no matter the obstacle it will happen." she whispered before smiling and leaving her apartment.

**(Unknown Location)**

Red eyes pierced through the darkness of the dark corridor. A teen was seen walking through, his white Gi, fluttering in a nonexistent breeze, and his blue pants tied with a large purple rope that he was getting a little tired of seeing. He stopped in front of a door and slowly opened it, inside was another door which he opened and walked to the outside of the base.

He looked to his left to see Orochimaru sitting in a chair, and Kabuto behind him, with a tray of medicine at the ready. He then looked in front of him and seen a squad of six cursed sealed monsters. He nodded his head in realization, he was to kill them, because they weren't needed any longer.

He sighed as the first one ran towards him, making him quickly pull out his own Kusanagi and slashed at the first monster. He watched with his Sharingan eyes as his blade went through the monster's neck and sent its head flying above his own head.

It wasn't long before the other five monsters rushed him, before they got within five meters, three of the monsters slipped over their own feet, when a pulse of chakra went threw their bodies, causing their seals to malfunction and the markings receded into the mark.

That didn't stop the other two monster to continue running and get sliced by Sasuke's blade. As the battle went on Sasuke began to think, _'This is boring, if I hadn't gotten defeated by the Hyuuga slut, then I would have left with Naruto.'_ he unconsciously rubbed the back of his head, where the split in his skull was when he landed outside of the Chuunin Exam arena, and if he hadn't been found by Kabuto then he would be dead.

'_Well I did get the next best thing, which is Orochimaru. The training I was put through, definitely gave me the skills in order to kill anyone that wanted me dead. Now I can look for Itachi and finally receive the revenge I've been looking for since the Massacre.'_ he thought as he landed on the last monster's back and stabbed his sword through its skull, its cry of pain nonexistent as the pain tolerance for these beast were higher then any normal human's.

He jumped off when the creature toppled to the ground, and landed a few feet away from the body. He stared at it for a while and the glanced at Orochimaru, "Next time give me a challenge." he said apathetically before he walked away.

Orochimaru, who was wrapped in bandages, smiled, "He's perfect." he said before going into a coughing fit, and Kabuto gave him his medicine.

"You mustn't overexert yourself Orochimaru-sama, your body is becoming weaker and weaker every day. Why don't you take Sasuke's body now instead of later?" he asked when the snake Sannin stopped coughing.

The Sannin kept his hand over his mouth as he glared at Kabuto with a single slitted eye, "Soon, Kabuto-kun, lets allow him to ripe for a few more weeks before I make my move." he spoke as Kabuto started wheeling him out of the area.

**(With Sasori and Deidara)**

The two members of Akatsuki were just entering Wind Country, one was a blond with a bang covering his left eye. The other was a shorter and bulkier figure, that moved slowly, which would probably explain their pace.

"We need to hurry, Sasori-sempai, two much time in the desert and were bound to be noticed." Deidara spoke.

"Your right, Deidara, my current puppet isn't a very speedy one, but it still beats your sorry excuses of art." Sasori spoke in a rumbling voice.

"Oh really, your art is better than mine, the heat must already be going to your skull, if your really starting to believe that nonsense." the blond said as a large white bird appeared in front of them, and they each jumped on, and took to the skies.

"Actually its pretty cool in this puppet, and my art last way longer then your art that only lasts for a split instant. You could ask any one and they'll tell you my art is far superior to yours." Sasori said with a hint of mirth in his voice, before he started chuckling knowing it was true.

Deidara smirked, "Well who's art are you flying on at the moment? I don't see any of your inferior art doing what mine can." Sasori stopped chuckling, and released a small amount of KI at his partner.

"Just shut up, Deidara, nobody cares what you think." he said wiping the smirk off of the blonde's face. They continued arguing about who has the better art for the remainder of the flight to Suna.

**(With Naruto)**

It was now the crack of dawn and Naruto and his group were already jumping in the trees. They abandoned using the Kitsune summons, because they knew they were being followed and the summons would only make it easier to track.

They continued jumping and soon they crossed the Fire Country into River Country, and thought the nin following them would stop, but they kept following, so they landed in a clearing and waited for their pursuers.

Not even a minute later, fourteen shinobi landed around them, ten were the Jounin patrolling around Tanzaku Gai and the other for were ANBU with white masks, so they immediately knew they were ROOT, that and because they had the kanji for 'Ne' on the bottom of their masks.

"You four are under arrest for crimes committed against Konoha." A Jounin said.

"Crimes? We haven't committed any crimes, can you explain to us what we did?" Naruto said feigning innocence.

"You know your crimes DEMON, now DIE!" Another Jounin said before he rushed Naruto.

Before he reached the red head, Kimimaro appeared in front of him and kicked the man in the side of his head sending him to the ground a few feet away. He then held up his right arm and started taking control of the man's bones, he had some difficulty but what he could easily do what he had in mind.

Soon the man started screaming in pain as he felt most of the bones in his body start cracking and bending in directions they weren't supposed to be bending.

The other Jounin reacted to the screaming and charged at Kimimaro, Neji then jumped in front of them and started spinning in a circle, **"Kaiten"** he said as the chakra knocked the charging shinobi backwards, just as Kimimaro ended his torture session by cracking the man's neck and lowering his right arm.

Tokuma growled at the familiar technique, "I knew it was you, traitor to the Hyuuga clan, Neji." he scowled at the teen and stood to his feet.

Neji smirked as he took his hood off, "You got me, but can you defeat me?" he said as he dropped into a new Taijutsu stance.

The other Hyuuga glared at his distant cousin and dropped into the Gentle Fist stance, as five other Jounin surrounded the member Kage-Ho. The other three members surrounded Kimimaro, cautious about his abilities.

Naruto looked from Neji to Kimimaro, then stopped on the remaining nin, the ROOT ANBU, "Aren't you four going to join in the action?" he said his red eyes flashing in the darkness of his hood.

"Naruto-kun, may I handle these mindless drones?" Haku said from his side, with Naruto saying, 'Knock yourself out.' as he took a couple of steps backwards and watched his subordinates fight their battles.

**(With Kimimaro)**

The white haired teen, stood there, waiting for his opponents to make the first move.

The three Jounin were contemplating on what to do against someone that can control their own bones, "Alright, I'll go first and you two back me up." a brown haired Jounin said, with the others nodding.

The man charged and used chakra to speed himself up, with his teammates behind him doing the same.

The white haired teen smirked under his hood, and ducked under a punch, quickly punched at the man's stomach sending him flying back, between his teammates. The green eyed Jounin of Kumo, then held up both of his hands and squeezed them tightly, like Gaara would do with his Sand Burial.

Nearly instantly the kneecaps of both men shattered and they screamed on their way to the ground, he was unable to swiftly kill them as the first Jounin appeared in front of him with kunai in both hands.

The Konoha Jounin kept swinging his kunai, each time not hitting his target, but suddenly he used chakra and sped up his attacks, forcing Kimimaro to jump back and point his fingers at him and multiple bullets were fired from his finger tips.

The Jounin jumped to the side and threw his kunai at the bone user, and started doing hand seals, **"Raiton: Setsuzoku Seiteki** (Static Connect)" he said as a stream of lightning connect between the flying kunai as they flew passed Kimimaro who was smart enough to use a Kawarimi with a log to get out of the way, he was glad as the stream of lightning cleanly cut threw multiple trees before the kunai actually hit trees, ending the technique.

Kimimaro was forced to jump again as the other two Jounin threw kunai and shuriken from their spots on the ground, making Kimimaro jumped out of the way and extend his left and right arms at them and crush their skulls, making a shower of blood erupted from the added pressure.

The brown haired Jounin yelled in anger, "YOU KILLED MY COMRADES!" he yelled as he charged at the bone user faster then before, taking out more kunai.

Kimimaro smirked and pulled at a bone from the back of his hand and charged head on, the Konoha Jounin, slashed at Kimimaro, but only hit air, he didn't expect this and quickly fell victim to the bone users slash to his back that severed his spine. He dropped to his knees in shock and Kimimaro quickly threw his little bone blade in the back of the man's head, as he jumped back.

He landed and stood from his crouch and scoffed, "Not even a challenge." he whispered looking towards Haku's match.

**(With Haku)**

Haku walked to the four ROOT ANBU and quickly went through hand seals underneath her cloak.

The ROOT were smart enough to know that she just wasn't standing there, to stand there and jumped out of the way, as large spikes of ice emerged from the ground.

The brunette frowned under her hood and went through another set of hand seals, she then watched as the large icicles melted and turned into three larger water dragons.

One ROOT ANBU did his own hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground and a large wall of earth rose in front of all the ROOT, just in time to protect them from the wrath of the water dragons.

He ANBU counted the hits… one… two, he ended the jutsu, forgetting about the third dragon, and he paid for it with his life, the other three realizing this fact jump away when the wall was broken through.

Haku smirked at the first death, _'That's one down, three to go.' _she thought dodging a strike from one of the ROOT agents. Soon the other two joined in and she had to dodge all three of their efforts to kill her.

She caught a punch, causing the girl to scream in pain when her fist started freezing and then shatter. The Kumo Jounin ended the poor woman's misery with a freezing punch to her throat, the ice freezing the air pathways making the ROOT agent choke and die from lack of air to her lungs.

"**Katon: Dai Endan** (Great Fireball)" one of the ROOT members said before firing a large fireball at the ice queen.

**Futon: Daitoppa** (Great Breakthrough)" the last ROOT member said on the other side of the ice queen.

It wasn't even a second later that the two jutsus hit the ice queen, causing an explosion that ripped the ground from under it and caused the trees to catch on fire.

The two remaining ROOT members met together, "Now we need to kill the demon." one of them said as they both turned to Naruto, who's hood was down since it was blown off by the explosion.

Before they charged they seen Naruto smirk and point behind them, one of them lost their head and the other jumped back, in time to save his own.

Haku stood just out side of the crater the explosion caused with her sword out and dripping some blood from her latest kill. She sighed at missing her last strike, "It would be less painful, for you, if you would just die quickly." she said taking her hood off as she ran her hand through her hair.

The last ROOT member unsheathed his own sword from his back, and got ready. He quickly had to parry a strike from the Kumo Jounin, he knew she was from Kumo because of her Kumo headband hanging from around her neck.

But it was too bad for his own neck because now his head wasn't attached to it, since he was thinking about other things.

He smiled when the fight ended, she cleaned her sword by wiping it on the dead man's vest. She looked up just as Kimimaro looked at her, she smiled and waved.

**(With Neji)**

Lightning danced around the rouge Hyuuga's body, he disappeared and appeared behind the entire group, he did three hand seals, **"Raiton: Kaminari Ya** (Thunder Arrows)" he said as he punched out arrows of lightning.

The speed at which the arrows traveled was that of real lightning, and four Konoha Jounin were hit by his four arrows. Now it was only Aoba and Tokuma, and they were even more wary of the dangerous Hyuuga in front of them.

Tokuma was angry that the brat would go against Hyuuga laws and learn Ninjutsu, and even to change his Taijutsu style, now he has committed an even bigger crime.

He charged at the rouge Hyuuga, who slipped into his custom stance and they began to have a Taijutsu battle. Every time Tokuma would land a 'hit' on Neji he would get shocked. And then he would get more shocked when Neji would capitalize on the moment. It wasn't long before Neji was delivering the blows, and Tokuma was unable to dodge or block, due to his immobilized state, the last hit sent the Hyuuga flying back past Aoba, who even though being a Jounin, wasn't much of a fighter. His skills was only that of a Chuunin, it was only his skills at tracking that got him the position of Jounin.

Kimimaro and Haku walked behind Neji just as Naruto appeared behind him, "Leave them alive, we have our own mission, lets move." he said as Neji nodded and he, Kimimaro and Haku body flickered away. Naruto stayed behind, "You should report back to your leader, and tell her that Kage-Ho are out of hiding and inside Kumogakure, I think she would be happy to know this." he said smirking as his body disappeared in black flames.

Aoba was sweating profusely when he dropped to his knees in relief that his life was spared. He was especially fearful about the power the members of Kage-Ho had at their disposal. He looked around the battlefield, seeing all the dead bodies, before he remembered about Naruto saying 'them' he turned around and went to the body of Tokuma.

He checked the pulse, it was faint but the man was still alive, he picked him up and lifted him on his back, after going to the other bodies and burning them, to preserve the secrets of Konoha.

On his way back he cursed himself for not being much of a fighter, and that next time he would fight harder to protect his comrades… or die trying.

**(Sunagakure) (Four Hours Later)**

Explosions rocked the main gate of the village, sending the village into a quick panic as it was only noon and they were being attacked by somebody, without warning. Deidara flew through the air on his bird of clay heading towards the Kazakage building. "Pretty soon we'll add the Ichibi to our collection… un." the blonde said grinning as he dropped bombs over the village as he got closer and closer to the Wind Tower.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter… or is it. Go on keep on reading.**

Deidara's smile left his face when he had to maneuver his bird out of the way from flying kunai, soon explosions filled the skies as exploding tags were tied to some kunai. He jumped off his bird and made another one, when his other one got hit and exploded just after he jumped off. He snarled at the shinobi of Suna, "My art is still better… check this out." he said dropping spiders that landed on various buildings and exploded, thankfully people weren't inside.

The blonde started laughing manically as he watched the explosions, "HA HA HA HA YOU SEE YOUR EXPLOSIVE ART IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE, HA HA HA!" he yelled and laughed at the same time.

His laughter was stopped when his bird was hit by a huge fist made of sand, the explosion blasted Deidara higher into the air, before he made yet another bird. He glared at the rising Kazekage, who was floating on a platform of sand, "Well well well, if it isn't the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara, it's about time you showed yourself." he said putting his hands into the satchels on his sides.

Gaara stared at the peculiar man in front of him, "Your trespassing in my village, now you have two choices, one: you give up and I put you in prison to rot for the rest of your life, or two: I kill you right now and go on with my life. The choice is yours." the red head said in a voice filled with emotionless authority.

The glare on Deidara's face vanished at the decisions before a smile was put on, "Well I just don't know which on to pick, how about option three I take you and go on with my life." he said throwing little birds at the Kazekage.

**(With Kage-Ho)**

Naruto on his group just now entered the sand filled country. The sun was at its highest, Haku and Naruto provided the cooling seals, that were now placed on all of the members of Shadow Law.

They continued running through the dunes, _'Soon that crazy bomb using bastard would be no more, just hang in there Gaara, we're coming.'_ Naruto thought as they picked up the speed.

Minutes turned to hours before they seen the entrance to the village in the distance. No words were spoken as they could still see explosions in the air, meaning that Deidara was fighting with Gaara.

They soon encountered an obstacle when puppets emerged from the dunes around them. They stood around Neji as he started spinning, his chakra dome pushed the puppets backwards.

Neji activated his Byakugan and located the obstacle, Akasuna no Sasori was to their right, about ten yards away, and he was walking towards them slowly. The veins around his eyes pulsated and the Byakugan was strengthen allowing him to see through the puppet, and spotted something that worried him, there was no chakra inside of the smaller body.

"It was about time, you got here, I knew something fishy was going on with Itachi when it was decided that we were to collect the Ichibi, knowing the container was one of your closest friends. After I kill you three I'm going to take you to Leader-sama and rip out your demon." he said summoning thousands of puppets.

Naruto frowned seeing all the puppets, "Neji you and Haku stay here and take care of Sasori, me and Kimimaro are going in the village to take care of Deidara and save Gaara." the red haired leader said as his comrades nodded, and Haku kissing his cheek. "Be careful, remember this guy uses poison so don't get hit." he said as he and Kimimaro jumped away, with Haku and Neji protecting them as they left.

Sasori frowned, "No matter, I'm sure Deidara will capture Naruto this time around." he grumbled to himself as he made his puppets attack, from long range. Kunai flew through the air covering the sun as it rained down on the two.

Neji and Haku worked in perfect synchronization, Neji did his Kaiten and Haku did some hand seals that made water appeared and travel with the chakra dome, and it soon became solid and a dome of ice was made that protected them when Neji stopped spinning.

The rain of metal stopped and Haku started doing hand seals, and yet again the ice melted, but instead of turning into dragons, it just turned into a large wave that moved towards Sasori.

Before the wave could crush the body of the Akatsuki member, the mouth opened and a very large flame was spewed out of it, it was half of the size of the mini tsunami and when the elements crashed into each other, steam filled the area.

Neji activated his Byakugan, and even though he couldn't see the chakra inside of the bodies he could see the chakra strings connected to the puppets and gasped at the complexity of all of the strings being connected to all of the puppets and yet only being controlled by ten fingers. Truly the art of puppetry was a skill to be feared by most, but not to those that know the weakness.

The white eyed Jounin, glanced at Haku, "Haku-chan, I'll handle the puppets you go after the main body, I'll watch your back alright." he said with her nodding, since she knew that his eyes could see things hers cant.

They nodded at each other again and took off quickly to begin their plan.

**(With Naruto and Kimimaro)**

Naruto and Kimimaro quickly ran through the village, being careful not to be seen, since they weren't supposed to be here. They didn't want to reveal themselves yet, not until they got to the fight.

Naruto looked up at the distant fight, "Alright, I'm the only one that could go into the air, so you stay down here, and run…damage control." Naruto said shrugging at the last part since he didn't know what to say. Kimimaro just sweat dropped and watched as Naruto took his cloak off and then his shirt and brought his wings out and flew into the air.

Naruto flapped his wings and gained altitude, he needed to get there without the blonde's knowledge and pretty soon he's going to feel his chakra if he hadn't already. He molded some wind chakra and blew wind behind him to gain speed and rammed his body right into the blond bomber.

Gaara's eyes widened at Naruto's quick entrance, true to Naruto's belief he had sensed Naruto's unique chakra, he just didn't expect him to get here at the next second. He then let out a small smile when the red headed fire demon appeared next to him while flapping his wings. "Well I would be a liar if I said I didn't appreciate your help." the Kazakage said lowering some of his domed sand to see Naruto more clearly. "Nice wings…" he said looking at Naruto's wings.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not calling you one, because it definitely looked like you needed it, and thank you, they barely come out these days." Naruto said smirking at his friend, before glaring at the blonde that was riding on his bird. "So we finally meet again, Deidara."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto-kun, I'm sure Itachi wont mind if I take his target." the blonde bomber said putting his hand back into his satchel, _'On second thought, I'm running low on clay and fighting two demon containers would not be good for my health.'_ he thought checking his satchel and not feeling a lot of clay in it, it seems he used most of it on Gaara and his damn sand.

Deidara looked back at the two demons and smirked, "Oh well, would you look at the time, I'm sure you would want your revenge Naruto-kun, but I just don't have the time to play with you, but I'll leave you a parting gift." the blonde said, making Naruto frown and getting more alert.

Naruto unleashed KI that made Deidara almost miss a beat in what ever he was doing, "I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what you have for me, but I do have some thing for you." Naruto said vanishing from his spot.

Gaara smirked seeing his friend disappear, but Deidara was not smiling, now he couldn't see his target. He sensed something behind him and moved his bird to the side, the fatal strike missed him, but something else was taken. He looked to his side and noticed that he was missing an arm, he looked up and yelled, "AAAGGGHHH MY ARM… you bastard… take this." Deidara said throwing a small and very compressed ball of clay at the two.

Gaara, who has been fighting with the man for the past couple of hours, knew that this piece of clay was dangerous and was already in the process in covering it with his sand. "You'll never survive that, it may not be artistic but it sure is A BLAST!" the bomber said body flickering away from the imminent explosion.

Everything slowed down, Naruto looked at Gaara, "Gaara drop down." Naruto said slowly, as he retracted his wings and started falling down to the village, with Gaara falling through his sand. Naruto focused his mastery over wind and started falling in a more controlled speed, while Gaara slid down a slide of sand.

Soon time returned to normal and the explosion rocked the village and made the two demon's speed increase and the crash created a small crater.

Naruto got out of his crater with the help of Kimimaro, and Gaara also got out of his crater, "Kimimaro sorry that you haven't fought a lot on this trip so go help Haku and Neji with Sasori." Naruto said noticing Kimimaro's frustration because he hadn't had a decent fight in some time.

"Well that would be hard to do since the guys dead." Neji said walking from behind Kimimaro, with Haku at his side, with a couple of cuts on her cloak but other then that she was okay.

"Yeah, that guy was pretty easy when you know just what part of his body is his weakness." Haku said walking towards Naruto, and giving him a big kiss. "Woo I wanted to do that for a long time." she said hugging him.

Naruto chuckled, "Well all you had to do was ask." he said grunting a little when she squeezed a little harder.

Kimimaro was just getting sadder and sadder and was in a need of a serious fight.

Gaara walked up to the group, "Was that Sasori you said that you killed, very impressive, your group sure has gotten stronger these past years haven't they Temari?" Gaara said looking at his sister, who was looking at Kimimaro.

"Yes they have…" she said pushing past Kankuro, "So what's your name?" she asked flirting with Kimimaro, who forgot about his sadness and started flirting back.

Gaara walked over Kankuro and looked Naruto in the eye, "I've been thinking of something, how did you know I was in trouble when I didn't send for any help?" he said making his siblings, and the rest of the growing crowd wonder about that themselves since they just got attacked.

The group smirked, "Lets just say, I have a mole inside Akatsuki." he said chuckling at his genius mole.

"Itachi sent you a message." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Yes." Naruto said after a while.

"Well since you're here, you might as well relax, I know it must have taken you at least a week to get here from Kumo, so rest up for a couple of days, after all you have nothing better to do." he said turning around and started walking towards his office to get back to paperwork.

"Well you heard him, PARTY AT THE KAZEKAGE"S HOUSE!" Kankuro said with Kage-Ho cheering at started following Kankuro to the house.

**A/N: Well now I'm done, sorry if you wanted to see the fight with Sasori but I just didn't feeling like putting it in here when I'm so sleepy.**

**Well I'll see ya'll later so let me hear your feedback, that means review, and I'm out.**

**P.S. Who here thinks that Kishimoto is going too far with the manga, really bringing everyone back to life that died in the series to fight in the war, how exactly did he even know about Haku and was that Dan, Tsunade's old fiancé, how the hell does he even know about him.**

**This whole manga is starting to turn into a giant cluster fuck so I might stop reading it, though I may get the urges so I might not be able to keep my little promise. **


	29. Tempers Running High

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and with my income (Nothing) I don't see me ever getting ownership. But soon, when something big happens in the world I'll be the first at Kishimoto's house to "collect" the series. Mwa ha ha ha, of course I'll have to give it back because I cant draw for shit.**

**Betrayal Chapter Twenty-Nine: Tempers Running High**

**(One Day Ago) (Battlefield)**

Four figures and a huge dog could be seen walking through what looked like a massacre of, what looked like Konoha Jounin. The pink haired one, cursed under her breath after seeing all the blood around the charred bodies of her fallen comrades.

The team had run into two survivors of this massacre, "Got to report back to Tsunade-sama." he would continually mutter, checking the Hyuuga on his back every now and again, before Sakura made him talk. "T-t-the demon is b-back." he said before he ran towards the village with fear all over his face, relieved that they was spared.

"Sandaime-sama should have killed this monster long ago, damn his weak heart." Hinata, the new second in command of the Hyuuga clan, said remembering the body of Tokuma on Aoba's back. The elders of the clan tried to put the curse mark on Hinata for letting the defector, Neji, escape during the invasion. She snapped and killed all but one of the elders, the last was entered into the hospital with damaged… everything, he's now in a coma.

Her father had been so proud of her for sticking up for herself and made her second in command of the entire clan, which wasn't anything different since she was already the heiress. But in another year or so she will be the new clan head.

"I know what you mean, Hinata-san, the village is damaged so much that the effects are still being felt, even now." Shino said looking in the direction of Suna.

"I say we go straight to Suna and kill that demon, and soon we'll be heroes to the village. We'll probably get a medal, fans, and all girls I can handle." Kiba said loudly with Akamaru barking loving the sound of everything that was said.

"Whish is zero, come on team lets go." Sakura said crushing Kiba's dreams before she started running towards Suna.

**(Present) (Unknown Location)**

"What do you mean, you didn't acquire the target!" a projected image yelled at another projected figure, who just happened to be our favorite blond bomber.

Deidara was sweating bullets, he didn't have time to regain his chakra or anything since the fight. If him and Leader-sama weren't holograms he would be even more fearful, since the man was mad as a bull. "Its like I said, I was only a couple more explosions from knocking the little brat out, if the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki didn't appear out of nowhere, your demon would be getting sealed by now." Deidara said mournfully glancing at one of the absent fingers, Sasori's finger to be correct.

"Aww is your partner dead, that's got to suck. Oh well he was only a dummy." Another projected figure said as he started laughing. "Get it, because he was made of wood." he said laughing more.

"Shut the hell up, you knew nothing about Sasori-sama's art, you religious bastard." the blond yelled at a figure on another finger.

"SILENCE, Hidan, you and Kakuzu go get the Nibi, while the Kyuubi is in Suna. You two should be enough to get the target if the remaining members of Kage-Ho don't interfere. DISMISSED!" the Leader of Akatsuki said closing his Rinnegan eyes, thinking about said group.

Itachi and Kisame hopped off their fingers as the statue started leaving this plane, its job done. "Don't you hate those kinds of meetings? They get so loud, even for me." Kisame said stretching a little, being in the same position for three and a half days was a little uncomfortable for your bones. They had just finished sealing the Yonbi when Deidara had entered the meeting. And now they were missing another member, now the sealing was going to be longer than usual.

Itachi smirked under his straw hat, _'Naruto-kun did a great job protecting his friend.'_ he thought before he started coughing. He dropped to his knees in slight pain as he coughed up blood into his hand. "I'm running out of time." he said thinking out loud, looking at his bloody hand.

Kisame started at his partner, "You alright Itachi, don't go dieing on me, I don't want to hear Hidan's mouth." he said seeing Itachi stand up.

The Uchiha left the blood on his hand, "Don't worry Kisame, I'm not leaving this world anytime soon." he said as he started walking ahead of the blue fish, who just followed silently grinning savagely.

**(Sunagakure)**

It was the afternoon in Suna and the sun was at its highest. Naruto and his group groaned at the heat, "I still don't understand why someone would build a village in the middle of the desert with only limited ways of getting fresh and cold water." Neji said laying on the living room couch, sweating his balls off.

Naruto was sitting in a single person chair with Haku on his lap, "I don't see what the problem is, I'm cool right now." he said smirking at the other occupants of the room.

"Easy enough for you to say, you have Haku, who has the Hyouton bloodline, and is probably freezing to the touch. And you are a fire demon, heat means nothing to you." Kimimaro said from his position on the floor and was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Naruto-kun also has the Hyouton bloodline, remember Kimimaro-kun. And I can sit on his lap when ever I want to, your not the boss of me." she said sticking her tongue out at the bone user.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth or I'm cutting it out." the white haired male said glaring at the brunette.

"Whoa Kimimaro calm down, you know that's Naruto's mate, he's going to kill you if you carry out that act." he said whipping his forehead.

"You bet I would, if you did do that, kissing her wouldn't be all that fun." the kitsune demon said, before Haku slapped him in the head. "What you know its true." he said getting another hit.

The three sand siblings were watching from the open hallway, "They sure don't act like a group of S-rank shinobi, they don't seem all that dangerous right now." Kankuro said getting hit by Temari's metal fan.

"Of course they are, all ninja are dangerous, you should know that mister Jounin." the blonde said.

Gaara gave his siblings little attention as he walked in the room, "Well sorry is my village's air conditioner doesn't suit your expectations." Gaara said using his sand to push Neji to one side of the couch, while he sat in the now vacant area. "Now give me a recap on how you defeated Akasuna no Sasori." he said glancing at Haku and Neji.

"Well at first we were just waiting for him to run out of poisoned weapons he kept launching at us. It wasn't until I noticed small storage seals inside of the puppet, so there was no telling how long we would've had to wait for that plan to work. So I had Haku go straight to the main puppet, while I had her back, after he kept summoning puppet after puppet." Neji started sitting on the couch, rubbing his head as he did.

"Then after I destroyed, what he called his Hiruko puppet, he summoned the Sandaime Kazekage, and his Satetsu (Iron Sand) bloodline was still in effect after many years of being dead." Haku said, before Kankuro and Gaara became shocked.

"Sasori made the missing Sandaime Kazekage a puppet and kept the man's legendary Iron Sand active, a puppet master indeed." the cat suit wearing Jounin said amazed by Sasori's skill, wishing he had a chance in fight such a master.

'_So that's where his body was.'_ Gaara thought.

"That's not the freakiest thing, after defeating that puppet we found out that Sasori made _himself_ into a puppet." Neji said shocking everyone in the room, except Haku who was there.

"H-himself how the hell did he accomplish that?" Kankuro said his face showing honest admiration.

"We still have the bodies you want them?" Haku said going through her pockets taking out a scroll that had the strongest puppets in Sasori's army.

"When were you going to tell us that you had the puppets, hmm?" Temari said from beside Kimimaro on the floor.

Haku just shrugged and tossed the scroll to Kankuro, who held the scroll like it contain his entire life's secret inside.

"Would you open the scroll already, there just a bunch of dolls… that can do dangerous things, so there super dolls." Naruto said putting his head on Haku's chest.

Before Kankuro could open the scroll Kimimaro snatched it from him and opened it himself. "There its just three busted puppets. Happy! Nothing special." he said really irritated.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kimimaro's behavior, Temari was trying to calm him down a little but the crimson eyed Jounin knew what he needed. "Don't worry Kimimaro lets…" he stopped as somebody knocked on the door.

"Kazakage-sama, there's a group of Konoha ninja outside the village they're requesting entrance. They said they're here to help you." the shinobi said with a chuckle that only Naruto heard with his acute hearing.

Well if things go the way Naruto's thinking about then Kimimaro might get that fight sooner than he thought. "Well we might as well go with Gaara on this one." Naruto said seeing his friend body flicker out of the house to handle the situation.

Gaara appeared in front of the gate, he seen the group of Konoha shinobi and changed his attitude a little, "Why have you come here, I sent no message of help to your village?" he said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, our informant, Jiraiya, told us that Akatsuki was coming towards the village, in hopes of capturing you." Hinata said knowing how to be diplomatic.

"It is truly Kazakage-sama, we only came because our village knows more about the Akatsuki problem and our knowledge would've been key in your survival." Shino said everything he said had a little truth in it.

Kiba had been in the back listening and his rowdy behavior was coming up to the surface. "Oh come on, quit beating around the bush. We came here because we know, that the teme Naruto is in your village, he didn't even do a good job on masking his scent." Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"That's because I didn't try masking it dog breath." Naruto said chuckling at their shocked faces when Naruto appeared behind them, the rest of his team appeared in front of the gate.

Kiba tried punching in retaliation but Naruto just caught his fist with little to no effort. "Oh come on, is this all you have. And here I thought you would have gotten a little stronger over the years." the whiskered teen said before he started squeezing the Inuzuka's fist, crushing it.

Kiba started whimpering in slight pain before he tried swing his other face, causing Naruto to let go of his fist to move out of the way of the strike. "That sure was slow. Kimimaro you could fight this guy." he said looking at his white haired comrade.

Before the fight could start the leader of the village stopped it, "Would you start acting like civilized shinobi and plus I don't want to clean up any of the Inuzuka's blood, no matter how easy it'll be." he said tilting his head to keep the sun out of his eyes.

The team from Konoha were shocked to hear that, Hinata glanced at Neji who had been looking at her, and noticed something. "So you joined the same trash that got your father killed." she said noticing his head band.

The rouge Hyuuga just smirked, "Well all they wanted was the Byakugan, they treat me better there. The main branch treated me like trash when I was the most talented of them." he said turning his eyes from her. "I thought you would have been a little different, but you completely took in their beliefs." he said looking over the rest of the group.

"What ever, where's Kakashi-sensei you bastard?" Sakura said after a while of silence.

"Oh he's at home." Naruto said nonchalantly waving his hand for added effect. "Well Gaara its been fun, but I got to get home to Akane-chan, I could feel her call." he said passing by the red head. "Oh well Kimimaro it doesn't look like you get the fight you wanted." he said walking past the Konoha nin, smirking at Kiba, who was still holding his fracture hand.

The white haired teen just groaned and followed with everyone else, glaring at the leaf nins. He just wanted punch one of them real quick. His green eyes glanced at Naruto, and turned back to the Konoha nin that were staring at their retreat. "Don't even think about it Kimimaro, we don't want to start a war between our villages because you could contain your need to fight. Now lets get going." he said getting further and further away from the white haired male.

Said male sighed and turned around, "Your lucky Naruto-sama doesn't want to start a war." he said vanishing from his spot to catch up to his team.

After a while Sakura motioned for her team to leave, seeing as the Kazakage was safe, "Lets go team, our mission is complete." she said walking back across the desert.

Now out of ear shot of the Kazekage she spoke, "Lets go if were fast enough we could catch up to them, and if were even luckier we can kill one of them before they even notice us." the pinkette said before Shino stopped her with a wall of insect in front of her.

"No that would not be wise, I'm sure that not only would they since us from a distance but they too have a Hyuuga in there group, we'll be spotted miles away…" he said lowering the wall and making the insects go back to his body, "The wise thing to do is to just head back to the village and report." he said. "Its also the safest decision to do, none of us have the strength to go up against Naruto or any from his group." he said stopping her retort.

"And plus we don't know how they fight, but they know how we fight. We'll probably not Sakura since she got trained after Naruto left the village." Hinata said as they started dashing through the desert.

Sakura and Kiba were angry, one wanted her sensei back and the other wanted revenge for his sprained hand, which the first healed not long ago.

**(Three Days Later)**

Naruto and his team just passed the village of Konoha. They had to do it cautiously, because even though they were strong taking on a pissed village was pushing it a little too much.

"Come on team push it, we cant afford to be caught by the patrolling ninjas." Naruto said keeping his voice down. The sun had went down, and he didn't want to waste time in enemy territory.

"HALT, YOU FOUR!" a group of three Konoha patrol shinobi said.

The group didn't stop and Kimimaro dropped in front of them, a blade extended from his wrist killing the shinobi, and another one extended from his other wrist and he quickly dealt with the other two and joined his team.

Naruto nodded and they quickened their pace.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Sakura and her group appeared and checked the bodies, "One is dead, the other two are on the ropes, it was only because of their will to survive that they survived." the pinkette said as she and Hinata looked over the bodies.

"Damn we were too late, their just so quick and they keep doing things to slow us down, they didn't have to leave half a dozen frozen wolves to slow us down." Kiba said really wanting to get his revenge before he lost his chance.

"Lets just give up and head to the village and this rate we'll never catch up to those monsters." Sakura said giving up and started healing one of the shinobi while Hinata did the same to the other.

After a while the boys picked up the bodies and Sakura did a fire jutsu to burn the body to preserve the village's new secrets and styles.

"Lets go team, these two need rest." she said as they left the area.

**(Unknown Location)**

Two figures were seen walking across the border of Kuma no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. They both wore matching cloaks and straw hats. "Pretty soon, we'll get the Nibi, our only problems are Kage-Ho or the Hachibi container. If neither of them interfere we got this." Hidan said praising to Jashin, about the upcoming battle.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Leader-sama is ignoring this, but I heard that the Nibi container was mated with the Kyuubi container, and even then I cant even call him a container. The whole organization knows that the brat became the demon that once inhabited him." Kakuzu said as he had heard this from a source inside of Konoha that told him this information when Naruto was in the village two years ago.

"Quit your worrying Kakuzu you wimp, we cant die, and I don't see us dieing anytime soon." he said.

The man's eye twitched at being called a wimp, "Next time somebody cuts your head off, I'm just going to leave it there." he said.

"What you cant do that." the shorter man said.

"Of course I can, your pretty worthless in the organization, maybe the time away from your body would teach you to train more and work on your speed." the man said.

"Go to hell you bastard." Hidan said.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto just crossed the border into Kuma no Kuni, and it only seemed that they picked up the pace.

"Hurry up, something is going happen I could feel it." Naruto said knowing something was going to happen soon.

"Naruto summon the foxes, we need more speed." Neji said.

Naruto did just that, "What again, we just ran through two countries now you want us to run through another." one of the six tailed foxes said.

"Can it, Kinto-kun, just hurry up." Naruto said, hoping on Kinto's back.

The foxes soon vanished from their spots making their journey to Kumo faster.

'_I don't know what might happen, but please let everyone be safe.' _Naruto thought.

"**Don't worry about that Naruto-kun, if I know the village of clouds, everything's going to be okay. There's plenty of powerful shinobi in that village, to ensure everyone's protection." **Jigoku said after a long time of silence.

"I know its just amusing to think someone could get the drop on the village." he said out loud.

**A/N: Finished, I know I could do way better than this short chapter, but I needed to update today.**

**Its my anniversary for this story, I've been writing this story for six months, and I have gained 425 reviews, 129,944 hits, 258 people think my story is great, 236 story alerts, and I'm my story is in 17 communities. To me that's really great, its good to see my first real story with so much going for it.**

**Well if you have any questions PM me and I'll get back to ya'll… PEACE!**


	30. Battle in the Clouds

_**I'm back and I'm blacker than ever, you get it because of the bold, ha ha ha ha ha. What was I talking about, oh yeah the chapter well here it is have fun.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so quit reminding me about it… I'm not crying I'm frustrated.**_

_**Betrayal Chapter Thirty: Battle in the Clouds**_

_**(Three Hours Later) (Kumogakure)**_

_The two cloaked mercenaries walked near the village watching the Nibi train by herself. They knew they hit the jackpot when they seen this. "Come on Kakuzu lets just take her and leave, I'm getting a bad feeling." Hidan said quietly as they both looked down at the girl._

_Kakuzu had been studying the girl and was confused about something, the girl didn't seem as strong as he thought she would be. His thoughts were answered when another female walked up to their target. She had a single cat tail and pointy cat ears. "Impossible, if I'm correct then they must have split up, each having a single tail." the waterfall nuke-nin said to himself but just loud enough for Hidan to hear._

"_So what then that means they're not at their fullest capacity, lets just go and get them quickly. I get one and you get one." Hidan said not sounding retarded for once. Kakuzu just nodded at his partner and they both jumped from the trees, and started walking towards the feline duo._

_The two felines in question stopped what they were doing when their sharp ears picked up the sound of foot steps. They both smirked to each other, before turned to the two cloaked individuals and waited for them._

"_You two, your coming with us. And hurry up we don't have all day." Hidan said._

_The two scoffed, "You actually think we're just going to go with you. You must be stupider than you look." Yugito said laughing a little._

"_She is right you know, we've just been waiting for you two to finally show yourselves. We could tell you were coming for us miles away, and set up this little trap…" she said as Kumo shinobi appeared all around the area. Taifu, Kakashi, Anko, Akane, Zabuza, Minato and E appeared around Yugito. Soon after they appeared Haiiro, and Kanari appeared to help protect their teammate, they had gotten stronger these past three years._

_Meters away appeared Samui, Omoi and Karui with each of their swords drawn and ready for combat._

_The immortal brothers stared at Kumo's military before they looked at each other, "See this is the feeling I had. I knew coming to Kumo was a bad idea, its power has increased drastically ever since Kage-Ho entered the village." Hidan said looking all around him, seeing multiple shinobi standing around, waiting for their move._

_Kakuzu nodded, "I know I mean seriously they have four demons here, and theirs only two of us, not to mention both their Raikage and The Kiiroi Senkou, Minato Namikaze. What was Leader-sama thinking when he sent only two of us to get just the Nibi." Kakuzu said softly also looking around._

"_You two have one chance to surrender and become a prisoner of Kumo, if not then you'll be killed immediately." the Raikage said stepping up a little._

_Before Hidan and Kakuzu were about to high tail it out of their, the Jashinist started laughing, forgetting about the danger he was in, as his cocky attitude serviced. "ME DIE HA HA HA HA HA, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?" he yelled laughing in between his speech. "I'M IMMORTAL BITCH!" he yelled running into the fight._

_When that happened Kakuzu had no choice but to join in as the other shinobi rushed him, and soon the battle began._

_**(With Naruto)**_

_Naruto and his group just crossed the border into Lightning Country, the foxes left their job finished as they couldn't continue after running for so long._

_The crimson haired demon sped up, not stopping for a break since all his group did was ride on the backs of kitsunes. Haku seeing Naruto sped up also sped up, the demon was receiving brief images of the battle, from the mating marks on each of his mates skin, Akane, Yugito, and Murasaki._

_They were fighting two people that were from Akatsuki from what he could tell about their cloaks. He looked back to see Neji and Kimimaro keeping up with him and Haku. __**"At this pace your not going to be at the village until another hour or two… tops." **__Jigoku said before he began to think. __**"I think its best if you cut down the duration of the trip by taking flight. It'll cut your trip down to an hour tops, trust me."**__ the phoenix said, causing Naruto to turn to his team._

"_Team, I'm going on ahead, be sure to catch up fast you understand?" he said looking at them nod, before he focused chakra to his tattooed wings and the sprung from his back, not damaged his cloak or shirt since they already had slits in them incase he had to use them like he was now._

_He quickly started flapping his wings and took flight in the air and used chakra to make himself disappear._

_Haku thought about doing the same thing, but decided not to, since her wings used up her chakra. She looked back at Neji when he started talking, "Damn Master's need to protect his mates. I mean seriously our entire groups their so why are we rushing when the two Akatsuki members are going to be dead by the time we get there?" the white eyed male said mad for some reason._

_Before Haku could retort about that Kimimaro started talking, "Yeah your right but you have to remember that Master is also a demon so his need to fight is also driving him to rush to the village." the bone user said._

_And before Haku could say anything about that, Neji started talking again, "Well still, he could at least let us grab his leg or something so we can all fight. I know your feeling antsy about a fight since you haven't had a real one since those Konoha shinobi, and I doubt that satisfied you in any way." Neji said reminding Kimimaro of his fight-less trip._

"_WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Haku yelled shocking the two boys at her outburst since she's mostly quiet. She blushed when she forgot what she was going to say after that and pushed more chakra to her feet and quickly disappeared from their view._

_They both looked at each other and said, "What was that all about?" they asked each other at the same time, before they both shrugged their shoulders._

_**(Konohagakure)**_

_Sakura's team walked inside the village holding the injured and barely stable Konoha nin that encountered members of Kage-Ho. While the first had his throat cut open, instantly killing him, these two only had a very deep cut across their chest._

_It was a miracle that these two didn't die after so long before they came to help. It was too bad they were unconscious because they wanted to know what happened exactly. From the injuries it was obvious that it was did with a sword, but the entire team, minus Neji from what they could tell, had some type of sharp blade._

_The two boys carried the bodies to the hospital immediately, while Hinata and Sakura, ran to the Hokage's office. Still unfamiliar with the new landscape. Because of the destruction the village was a little smaller, and only had steel buildings._

_The village was like a ghost town without the usual amount of civilians walking through the village. Every now and again they could spot various ninjas with their teams going towards the gates to do their missions, and off duty shinobi walking through the village with hate filled eyes, wanting to kill the one responsible for damaging the village._

_For the past three years civilians from around the country moved to Konoha to help rebuild it, and decided to stay when they were finished, wanting to stay in the house they built._

_So the village wasn't as populated as it used to be, it was maybe half of what it used to be._

_The two girls each looked at the new Hokage office, it was the same design as the last one, it just had darker tiles and it wasn't as big as the last one._

_When they entered they headed straight to Tsunade's office. After their allowed entrance, the Godaime spoke, "I take it the mission was a success." the big breasted Hokage said._

_Sakura and Hinata looked around nervously, "In a way, the Kazekage is safe, but it wasn't by our doing…" Sakura started._

"…_You see, the demon and his team saved the Kazekage, nearly a day before we even arrived at the village." Hinata said kneeling down on her knees, "I'm sorry we failed you Hokage-sama." the Hyuuga said before Sakura did the same._

_The Godaime sat in her chair pondering on the information given to her. She was glad her fellow Kage was safe, even if it was by her enemy, but also said enemy also killed multiple shinobi of village. How Sakura's team survived intrigued her, "Your forgiven, but how did you all survive. I doubt the monster spared your lives, when he so easily killed the others." she said remembering the only two survivors were Aoba and Tokuma, and the latter was the worst out of both of them. She just returned from overlooking his treatment._

_The heiress spoke up, "Actually my Lady, he did spare us, Kimimaro of the Graveyard was about to kill us, when the demon Namikaze stopped him, saying that he didn't want to start a war. Not to mention that with the extra power Kumo has now with Kage-Ho inside, I'm sure we would lose said war if it happened." she said in thought about the actual reason, since she knew that he had no problem about going to war._

"_What ever the reason is, we don't have to worry about it at the moment, your dismissed. Go get some rest." the blonde said as both her students nodded and exited the office._

_She didn't get to think about what they said when Danzo entered, his ever present cane thudding against the floor. "Tsunade-dono, one of my spies near the village Kumo, has informed me that a huge battle is happening between the village's military and two members of Akatsuki…" he said shocking the Hokage about the attack. "I say we send our own force to help the Akatsuki in the battle." he said getting the Hokage thinking._

_After a while she declined, "No Danzo, if we knew about the battle before it happened I would send my forces to help the Akatsuki. But by the time my forces would get their the battle would be over, even if Kumo's army would be unprepared for our assualt, they would increase their defenses and my forces wouldn't even get close to the village." she explained hating what she said, but knowing that it was true._

"_Maybe, we could do something about Kage-Ho and the village of Kumo?" voices said from all around the office, before two figures appeared to their rights, behind them was a warped space that vanished a second later._

_Tsunade and Danzo were shocked to see the Akatuski cloaks, but were even more shocked to see the legendary Rinnegan up close. Tsunade remembering seeing said Rinnegan decades ago after fighting and losing to Hanzo the Salamander._

"_What do you two want?" the female Hokage asked glancing at the mask wearing individual, wondering who he was._

_The masked individual leaned against the wall, "It's not what we want, its what you want. You want the demon to burn in hell, while I need him to accomplish my goals. I believe we can work together to accomplish both, after of course I bleed the bastard and his mates, and his other Jinchuuriki brothers dry of their youki." he said his voice not like Tobi's at all but like his real self, Madara Uchiha, not that they knew that._

_Tsunade and Danzo thought about what the man was saying, even though letting the men gather all of the tailed beast would be the worse thing to happen in the world's history. What would stop this man from back stabbing them in the back by destroying the village after the demon is dealt with._

_Tsunade glanced at Danzo, since their small alliance the man had stopped working behind everyone's back, and was more in the open then he used to be. His ROOT was now a division in ANBU, only for shinobi that had the drive to do extremely difficult missions. So he was a little more trust worthy, but he was still a shinobi and could be deceiving everybody about his true actions, so his word on this decision wasn't needed, to her, since she was, no is, the leader of this village._

_She looked back at the mask wearing man, looking into his eye socket seeing the Sharingan and instantly knowing who was behind said mask. She was shocked indeed, but didn't let it show on her face, as she spoke, "I agree to your deal…" she said before smirking, "Lets start planning for the bastard's funeral." she said extending her hand, and shook Madara's hand._

_Madara smirked behind his mask as he shook the Godaime's hand, not caring that the village he wants to destroy was now his ally. Because it was going to be destroyed after his goal was reach._

_Pein had been calmly watching the meeting, keeping his thoughts to himself. And although he was reluctant in working together with Konoha, he knew that something was going to happen that he was going to enjoy. Still looking at the female Hokage he could tell by he smirk that she was doing it for a second reason._

_He heard the word summit and spoke, "You want everyone to know about your plan, and purposely unite all the village so their destruction could be faster." the orange haired man said, causing the two leaders to look at him._

"_Actually I wanted to show that even united that they couldn't defeat me, but your idea is good to." the Uchiha said, wanting so bad to just take the man's Rinnegan right from his eye. But now wasn't the time, now was the time for planning._

_After that they returned to their planning of the destruction of the Demon, for the female, and the ruling of the world, for the Uchiha._

_**(With Naruto)**_

_When Naruto arrived at the battlefield, he seen bodies everywhere being treated by some medics. Naruto glanced at the fighting and seen his group and many others fighting with the Immortal Brothers. E and Minato were watching from the sidelines, waiting for the time to jump in and protect their comrades._

_The red headed Jounin appeared next to his father, "How long has the battle been going on?" he asked._

"_I don't know an exact timeframe because its been going on for awhile. These two are immortal, but they do have weaknesses, everybody has weaknesses. The loud one has been beheaded multiple time's and his partner continues to stitch his head back on his body, with black tendrils that make up the insides of his body. I recognize these characteristics, but it was your mother that knows the secrets behind… nearly everything in the ninja world." The blonde explained keeping his eyes on the fight._

"_The tall one, hardens his body repeatedly every time someone is within a meter of him, Kakashi, had hit him with the Raikiri a couple of times, but it didn't have a direct effect. Something your father failed to mention was that the threaded nin, has multiple hearts if what he yelled earlier is true…" E said looking to where Yugito and Murasaki combined fire attacks to overpower the wind mask's __**Atsugai**__. It went through and nearly destroyed the mask. "From what I gathered, this man has a heart for each element, so Kakashi must have destroyed the man's Fire heart since it never showed up." the Raikage said looking at each of the masks, they all knew represented a heart._

_Naruto looked over the battlefield, he seen Akane taunting the short member of Akatsuki. From here he could see a necklace around the man's head resembled a upside down triangle in a circle, the symbol of Jashin. Knowing just what to do when dealing with those religious freaks he vanished._

_Hidan was being taunted by this red headed bitch while trying to dodge the attacks of Anko, and Zabuza. Their teamwork was incredible as he had lacerations and snake bites all over his body. Suddenly his instincts told him to jump immediately and for once he listened, as a blade appeared where his head used to be. He feared for what was about to happened, even if he could live without his head, he needed his brain or he would become a brain dead fool. "HA nice try pussy." he said still in the air, swinging his scythe to block some kunai. He landed on the ground and jumped backward, as earth snakes rose from underneath him. He ducked underneath a stray lightning strike from one of his partner's masks. "HEY YOU BASTARD WATCH WHERE YOU FIRE THOSE THINGS!" he yelled at the mask._

_It was a good thing he was still paying attention to his own fight because if he hadn't he would be on fire at the moment. He started laughing at his opponents failed attempts._

_After his first attack Naruto started hanging back looking at the fight with Akane at his side. "I know what I have to do to defeat this guy, attack his head." he said glancing at his mate._

"_We already tried that, every time he loses it, his partner reattaches it almost immediately." she reasoned with her mate._

_Naruto started chuckling, "No, that's not what I'm talking about, attack his brain, and then he'll be retarded and slow to respond, while his brain tries to find a way to repair the damage. At that time, set the man on fire and be done with him completely." he said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the lips._

_After finishing the kiss, he looked at Hidan, while Akane smiled at missing the feeling for the last week and a half. __**"Now."**__ he heard in his head as he vanished._

_Hidan had got a small drop of blood from Zabuza and was in the process of swallowing it when Naruto appeared behind him and stabbed him right in the back of his head with his sword, his wings flapping behind him, as he took flight taking Hidan's body with him. Not even five feet in the air, did the weight of the body cause the blade to exit from the top of the man's head._

_After seeing the body fall, his fellow shinobi scattered as they seen Naruto go higher in the air. __**"Katon: Shin no Hidora o Shakunetsu**__ (True Scorching Hydra)" Naruto said quietly after he did thirty hand seals in a quick second. Soon he blew out streams of fire that merged and made nine snakelike tendrils that soon roared showing that the technique was true to its name and showed a true nine headed hydra._

_Seeing the white hot creature descending from the sky all Kumo nin in the area backed away further than they already were, even the other fighters stopped when they felt the heat and scattered._

_Kakuzu did a quick glance at the fire and then at his downed partner and thought, 'Fuck it.'_ and body flickered to safety as did everyone else he was fighting.

As soon as the fire hit an explosion of heat and flame exploded outwards.

Minato looked up at his son, using chakra to better see him. He noticed his son put his wings away and fall to the ground. He didn't panic since he knew that fire was nothing to his son, as it was his element, as did everyone in the village.

So it was a bit surprising to see his son run out of the conflagration yelling about the intense heat of the flames, his clothes scorched, since they weren't fire proof, only his shirt was off, and his pants were burnt on the bottom. He held his burnt vest in his hand after covering it with his body, since it had important scrolls inside of it.

He put his white vest back on over his left shoulder and looked around for the other member of Akatsuki. He looked to his right and seen his father and E quickly rush the man and destroy the masks that got in the way, now knowing how they worked.

The man did a quick yell and jumped back, seething, mad that he lost three hearts. His Earth heart that he kept on his back, to continue to harden his body and up his strength, and not to mention his original Water heart. Kakashi had destroyed his Fire heart with his Raikiri, and these two just now destroyed his Wind and Lightning hearts.

Knowing that lightning could easily pierce earth, the Raikage covered his body in a his **Raiton no Yoroi** and quickly appeared at the man's side with his arm outstretched, **"Lariat."** the man said quietly as he super clotheslined the man causing him to nearly lose his head, as his hardened skin couldn't protect him from the damage.

Kakuzu's body was launched a half a kilometer away, breaking through some of the trees that somehow remained standing throughout the fighting. The only tree to remain standing was one that was closer to the village.

E didn't waste any time and vanished and reappeared above the man and stomped him in the back, destroying it, as his foot pierced the man's back, destroying the earth heart. He didn't destroy both because the earth heart wasn't above the water heart. The Yondaime Raikage went for another stomp when the man disappeared.

When he reappeared, the former Yondaime Hokage was in front of him with Lightning covering his right hand, **"Raiton: Kaminari o Senkai** (Swirling Lightning)" he said trusting his hand towards Kakuzu's chest and connected. This technique wasn't Raikiri but it was similar, after the initial contact, Minato grabbed his right arm with his left, and with a burst of chakra the chakra inside of Kakuzu started rapidly circulating before it all burst out of the back of the body in a large stream of white lightning.

With lightning still around the man's hand he yanked his hand out of the body and watched it fall to the floor, before the lightning became static and then nothing. He started flexing his hand, it being a little numb due to the jutsu, before he looked at the Kumo nin, and walked up to his son and rubbed his head, "See your not the only one that completed the Rasengan." he said smiling as the other Chuunin, Jounin, STATIC ANBU members, and Kage-Ho started cheering about victory.

E looked around at dead Kumo nin, there was only a dozen from what he could see, since Naruto cremated the other two dozen with his attack. He was upset about attack, but was glad that he knew about them before hand, or their attack might have been more horrifying.

Minutes after the battle ended Kimimaro, Haku, and Neji appeared, making Naruto smirk at them, "Oh jeez you just missed the fight. Kimimaro why don't I treat you to a drink to calm your nerves?" Naruto said seeing Kimimaro was about to explode in anger for not getting a decent fight in a long time.

All the white haired male did was nod and follow Naruto toward the village, leaving the maintenance ninjas to fix up the battle site, unless E wanted to have it remain like that as a reminder of the epic battle.

**A/N: Well I'm finished, I know it wasn't as good as it could have been, but now is the only time where I can update my stories for a long time, since my internet is going to get turned off because **_**somebody **_**didn't pay the bill.**

**I'm having problems at home, and I need money, I need a bunch of stuff, but lets get off of me.**

**I still have a phone so any questions just PM me and I'm get to it, when I receive the message. **

**Ooh I have a challenge to put out there. If somebody hasn't already did this then I'm sorry, but the challenge is for Minato to basically so 'Fuck the village.' when its getting attacked by the Kyuubi and escapes with his wife and newborn Naruto. You can have him join another major village or become a mercenary, it doesn't matter, as long as its good. The genre could be anything you want it to be and so can the pairings, except the story cant involve any yaoi or yuri, I don't want any of that.**

**Also somewhere in Author's Note you have to say that the challenge came from me, as I want credit for putting the idea in your head.**

**This challenge should be a piece of cake to the best of authors, if they read my story, and should provide little difficulty to the average author. I would have did it myself but I have too much on my plate now.**

**That time travel story is getting on my nerves right now, I'm over here trying to write it, but its just difficult for me. I could do it easily but for some reason my brain doesn't want to cooperate with me… maybe I should drink so much Kool-Aid… Naaahhh.**

**Remember REVIEW thank you and peace.**


	31. Calling All Kages

**Well here I am giving my readers a Christmas present. A new chapter yaay, come on guys I cant here your clapping.**

**Betrayal Chapter Thirty-One: Calling All Kages**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I am dating his daughter and when he dies, she'll get ownership of Naruto, and when I marry her I'll own part of Naruto. Yaay I love my plan.**

**(Cloud Nine) (Two Hours After the Fight)**

Naruto was punched out of the bar, in the middle of the cloud village. He didn't have time to rub his cheek as some body kicked him in the ribs, sending him a couple feet away.

The kick helped purged some of the alcohol out of his body, and allowed him to jump back before a boot could kick him in the side of the head.

He glared at the tipsy Kimimaro, he finally cracked after two hours of drinking, and just attacked Naruto out of nowhere. The red head, grabbed the bone user's arm and threw him over his shoulder and straight to the ground, putting a couple of cracks around the body.

Naruto let go of the teen's arm and knew he needed to get to an area where he would cause much property damage.

"Would you two stop fighting." Taifu yelled as he followed Kimimaro chase Naruto. He sighed and looked behind him to see a bunch of others following him to watch the fight.

Naruto continued jumping from roof to roof. He looked behind him to see Kimimaro just meters away from him. _'Note to self, never drink with someone that wants to fight.'_ he told himself, as he picked up the pace.

The landscape of the cloud village was nothing like the landscape of Konoha, since the shinobi's houses were built into the mountain, two stories higher than the civilians houses at the bottom of the mountain.

The whiskered teen looked behind him again, and seen Kimimaro's fist inches away from his face. The punched sent him down taking a corner out of a house and into another house.

He groaned and sat up, he apologized to the old man for landing on his dinner and had vanished when bone bullets were fired at him. They barely missed the old man but one hit the spoon from his hand. The old man sniffed at his lost food, but soon forgot what just happened and fell asleep.

Naruto appeared in an abandoned construction site, where they were going to build another shinobi store. It was a good thing they started the job yesterday, so whatever gets destroyed wouldn't be important. He shook the thoughts from his head when he had to jump to the left dodging a bone spear that would have went right through his shoulder.

When Kimimaro appeared he was in his second curse mark form. Even though the seal no longer inhabited part of Orochimaru's soul, it still held the power, no to mention the power up Naruto gave him when he ridded him of his disease.

Now the bone user resembled a dinosaur with spikes going down his back, but instead of only one tail, he now had two, and each had a spiky ball at the ends.

Naruto smirked when he saw this, "Alright you drunk, lets do this." he said as he transformed and showed his tails, only sprouting two of them out of his tailbone, to keep it even.

Slowly, a lot of bones emerged out of the white haired teens body. When Naruto seen this he release his gravity seal entirely and got ready for a rough fight.

"By now, you realize that the alcohol in my system is purged. Now I can get the fight I've been waiting for." Kimimaro said before he vanished.

Taifu and the others appeared just when Kimimaro finished his short speech and vanished. He looked around and witnessed half of the population was all around the construction site. He looked beside him and put his arm around Kanari's shoulder, "When do you think they'll stop fighting." she asked him. He shrugged and looked back to the fight, having a little difficulty watching as they were going so fast.

Naruto blocked a bone blade with a covered hand, it was a good thing his chakra was so potent and dense or else that would've been a dumb decision on his part. He grunted as he swung Kimimaro down to the ground. Not wasting any time he did a couple set of hand seals and thought, _**'Katon: Kuro Kasai Fenikkusu Okotta**_ _(Raging Black Fire Phoenix)'_ he thought as he blew out a large black phoenix, that crashed down onto Kimimaro's body.

Seconds later Naruto landed in the flames. He was soon punched out and landed outside of the flames. The whiskered teen rolled to and jumped back to his feet just in time to get tackled by the dino-nin.

The fox demon grunted as multiple bones protruded from his back. Blood dripped from his mouth and a short chakra burst sent Kimimaro flying backwards. Naruto glared at Kimimaro as his chakra mended his wounds and he wiped the blood from his mouth. Another tail grew from his tailbone making it three in total.

Chakra began circulating outside of Naruto's body, making a tornado. The excess chakra started destroying his surroundings he continued to glare at Kimimaro as his fist and the ends of his tails lit on fire. _'This time he wont start coughing in the middle of the fight, its time to get serious.' _he thought as he vanished from his spot.

He appeared in front of the bone user, he had to quickly vanish from his spot as bones sprouted from Kimimaro's body. Naruto continued dodging as more spikes came out of the ground.

Time moved in slow motion as a spike grew behind him, he slowly turned his head and after seeing it, he charged up a **Rasengan** in his hand, and thrust it into the spike. A duel for dominance happened between Naruto's Rasengan and the spike.

It would have continued if it wasn't for Kimimaro coming from Naruto's right and kicking him in the side of his head. He flew through the site and went straight through a bunch wood and glass.

The onlookers gasped when they seen Naruto go through all of that stuff. "Do you think he'll be okay?" a random kunoichi asked out loud as she stared at the white haired dinosaur.

Kakashi glanced at the kunoichi on his left, "Oh yeah he's alright, I'm sure you know he could take whatever Kimimaro dishes out to him." he said as she looked at him.

Meters away from Kakashi, Minato stood watching his son fight with Kimimaro, hours after fighting with Akatsuki. _'Man seeing them fight makes me want to fight. Hmm, this gives me an idea.' _the blonde thought as he crossed his arms.

E watched with his brother as Naruto swept Kimimaro up from under his feet, and then smirked when said teen's tails struck into the ground and while he stayed in the air, he kicked Naruto under the chin sending him back a couple of meters. "The young Namikaze sure is skilled, almost as much as you, Kirabi-ototo." the Raikage said glancing at his brother.

The Hachibi jinchuuriki scoffed, "Oh please, just cuz he's cunnin' doesn't mean I'm runnin'. He aint got nothin' on me cuz I'm Kirabi." the man rapped.

The Raikage groaned at his brother's poor rapping skills, _'Although that one was kind of good.'_ he thought. "Alright I'm going to have-" he stopped when a hawk cawed above him.

He held out his hand and watched as it flew down onto his outstretched arm, its sharp talons not piercing the skin of his bulging biceps. He noticed it was one from Konoha, he was cautious in opening the scroll, since their two villages weren't allied, for all he knew this could be a bomb.

When he opened it and read the scroll, 'Dear Yondaime Raikage, I just received word that your village was attacked by Akatsuki. I believe that its time to put an end to that group, regardless of the fact that Konoha lost its two of its jinchuurikis to your village. I call for a Kage Summit and I suggest it be held in the land of Iron. I have also sent this message to the other major villages, also you can only bring two bodyguards with you. The summit will be held a week from now in order to appoint a substitute kage, in your absence. See you soon the Godaime Hokage.' The Yondaime stroked his pale white beard as he thought about the message. He didn't know about this little message, his village could with stand anything the Akatsuki threw at them.

He looked at his brother when he asked to see the scroll, he gave it to him and looked back at the fight while waiting for his brother to finish.

Naruto now had five tails release and was now dominating the fight. Punching Kimimaro dozen of times before kicking him under the chin and launching him in the air. Instead of jumping after him, he just charged up a **Rasengan**.

The demon did something dangerous, he squeezed the spinning sphere, shocking his father when he didn't tear his hand up. He continued squeezing until the chakra merged with his hand, the audience could tell that the chakra was still spinning because Naruto's hand was vibrating with power.

Excess chakra leaked from Naruto's fist as he stared at Kimimaro in the sky. He knew pumping more chakra would make the chakra unstable and he could lose his hand if it explodes on him.

He got into a punching stance when the bone user started falling, time moved in slow motion as he cocked his fist back. At the perfect time he struck, and he connected with the teen's sternum, sending said teen thousands of meters away with his enhanced strength, topping Tsunade's own strength.

Naruto relaxed after a while, knowing that even with all of Kimimaro's defense, with that attack he would be out of commission for a couple of hours.

The red head looked up and witnessed that all of Kumo had seen his fight with his comrade, "Uhhh, he started it." he said as he merged his tails into one, and put his hands behind his head, as everybody sweat dropped.

The Raikage got an idea on how to handle the meeting, "Well now that your done with your fight and that everybody is here, I have an announcement…" he said getting everybody's attention. "I've received a message from Konoha, and they want a Kage Summit, which will be held in two weeks in the land of Iron, located in the mountain range called the 'Three Wolves' the summit will be held there because it's a neutral country full of samurai." he started his speech causing many to murmur in response.

"Why does Konoha want a Kage Summit?" Minato asked appearing at the man's side, "And if you do go, who's going to be your substitute kage in your absence?" the blonde asked.

E smirked, "I was thinking of having you put in charge, but I decided against it, you and your son will accompany me to the summit as my bodyguards and… Kakashi-san will be my substitute." the Raikage said after thinking for a while.

The village gasped hearing this, and even Kakashi's eyes widened as even he didn't believe it. "Really me, why would you pick me?" he asked, knowing that he's only been in the village for three years and shouldn't be qualified to run the village.

E chuckled, "Well, out of all the village's kage level ninja, you were the only candidate I could pick. Naruto and his father are my bodyguards, Taifu is too young, even though Darui isn't a kage level nin he has the mentality of one, but he is also too young. My attendant Kimiko, would probably run the village smoothly, but she doesn't have the proper strength to defend it in my absence. All members of Kage-Ho are kage level but they don't have the mindset to lead a village… and Kirabi…" he said looking at his brother, who was bobbing his head to a nonexistent beat and scribbling in his notebook. "Well, he'll just run the village into the ground, so you're my sub, congratulations." he explained annoyed that his brother wasn't mature enough to run his village.

The scarecrow's eyes were still wide, but after a while he bowed, "I wont disappoint you Raikage-sama." he said still on his right knee with his right fist on the ground.

E crossed his arms after waving off Kakashi's proclamation, "What did I tell you when you first entered this village, Jounins have no reason to bow to me, now get on your feet Substitute Raikage-dono." he said grinning when Kakashi stood straight up.

Everyone smiled and Naruto patted Kakashi on the back. "Don't make all the kunoichi wear skirts Kakashi-sempai." he said making everyone laugh.

The man chuckled, "No promises there, Naruto." he thought out loud before he realized he said it out loud and quickly vanished from his spot as every women began to chase after him.

Soon it was only E, Naruto, and Minato, "Well we might as well leave now, it's a long way to the land of Iron." the muscled man said turning around, his Kage robe fluttering in the breeze as he started walking towards the village's gate, with Naruto and Minato following behind.

"Wait E-sama, shouldn't we wait until we get packed." Minato asked.

The dark-skinned man chuckled, "You go do that, I already have all I need." he said. "Give me a kunai, Minato, and I'll throw it in two hours, you best have all you need. Naruto I'm sure you have your own way in catching up to me?" he asked already knowing the answer. Naruto just nodded and the Raikage resumed his walking.

**(Kirigakure)**

The Godaime Mizukage was a woman just like the Godaime Hokage. It was no surprise when the two female kages, became allies. We see the woman now putting down the message from Tsunade. She was a beautiful woman, with auburn hair going down to her feet and it was still held up in a top-knot at the top of her hair, with some of it covering her right light green eye.

She wears a blue dress that starts below her shoulders and covers some of her breast all the way down to her legs. Underneath the dress she wears mesh that starts higher than the dress and covers more of her breast. And speaking of her breast, they were quite large E-size, same as Tsunade.

She wore knee high dark blue sandals and dark blue lipstick. She pushed her intercom button, "Nariko, gather Ao, Chojuro, and the elder Kosui and tell them to get over here." she said waiting for the people she called for to get here.

Minutes later, all three entered, "Now, I received a letter from the Hokage, telling me that she called a Kage Summit, regarding the rogue group Akatsuki." she said, causing her ninja to gasp at hearing about Akatsuki.

"Yes that group must be stopped, they have been terrorizing the nations for to long." Kosui said. He was an old man in his sixties, he was bald and he had a little patch of hair for a beard. He wore a regular light blue shirt and pants, with a white cloak behind him.

"I agree, which is why I'm going, Ao-kun and Cho-kun, are going be my bodyguards, and you will be as my substitute until I get back." she said rising from her chair, and grabbing her kage hat with the symbol for water on it.

"C-can we go pack, Mizukage-sama?" Chojuro asked timidly. Even though he was a member of the seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist and was skilled in battle he lacked confidence in everything. He had blue hair, and dark eyes, he wore square black rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants that resemble the clothing Zabuza Momochi wore while he was a missing nin. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster like a badge on his chest. He has shark like teeth that all members of the seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist have. And also like any other member of the seven ninja swordsmen he carries a very large double handled blade that is wrapped in large bandages called Hiramekarei, it also resembles a fish's body if you look at it closely.

"Well duh kid, we'll be gone for a good week or two, why wouldn't you pack." Ao said. This man has blue hair, that resembles Kisame's own blue hair. His right eye is covered by a patch, that covers a Byakugan eye he took as a prize when he defeated the previous owner of the eye. His other eye was dark blue in color. On each ear hangs a talisman, that has the Kanji for 'to hear' on both sides of each paper. Reason for this is to protect his Byakugan from everybody, including himself. He wears a striped shirt and pants underneath a green robe. Ao is a veteran from when the Mist was called the 'Bloody Mist' and now he's a skilled member of Kirigakure's ANBU Hunter-nin squad.

Ao felt KI being directed at him and started sweating when he seen the Mizukage.

She was smiling as she continued hitting Ao with her KI, "Ao shut up or I'll kill you." she told him causing him to nod vigorously, calming the woman down. "Good now you go ahead and pack, Cho-kun, just meet us at the gate, its going to be a long trip to get there." she said walking out of the room.

**(Iwagakure)**

Onoki the old Tsuchikage, that didn't know how to die was already packed and ready to leave the village with his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi and her partner Akatsuchi. Onoki is called **Ryotenbin no Onoki** (Onoki of Both Scales), and is also the Sandaime Tsuchikage. "You two ready, hurry my back is starting to hurt." he said walking out of the village carrying a trunk filled with his things.

"You stubborn old man, your back hurts because your carrying that heavy thing. Why don't you ever use a simple scroll to seal your things. Aka-kun, get that for him." she told her partner. She has short black hair and pupil less pink eyes. She wears what seems to be a long, red kimono with the sleeve on her right arm missing as well as the bottom left side of the kimono, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and shorts over them. She was quite skilled in Ninjutsu, due to her Lava Release and her skill in using it, and other elements.

"Because I'll never involve myself in Fuinjutsu, not after my defeat to that bastard Namikaze." he said allowing Akatsuchi to get his trunk off of his back.

"Well I say either learn basic Fuinjutsu or retire and choose a successor, your so old." she said shaking her head.

The old man scoffed, "Me retire NEVER, Ah my back." the man said holding his back, causing his bodyguards to chuckle at him.

**(Sunagakure)**

"Temari, Kankuro lets go, Baki-sensei I'm sure you can handle things while I'm gone." Gaara said in front of Suna's gate. He was wearing his sand gourd on his back, as always, except his Kazekage gown and hat were attached to it. He wore a white scarf around his neck and armor over his red robe, and black pants and shoes. His hair had grown a little longer, and his eyes a little darker.

His skill with his sand is even better and his relationship with Shukaku is also better, when he went and visited it a year ago, because of the fixed seal the tanuki had calmed down and befriended the Kazekage, proud of his power.

Baki nodded and walked away knowing that his Kazekage put him in this position for a reason as he was the village's strongest wind user, competing with his student Temari. But she was a cheater because of her fan, and he used nothing but his skills.

**(Konohagakure)**

After sending the scrolls to the other villages Tsunade stood and shook hands with Madara/Tobi. Pein had been watching from his corner and was not liking the idea of working with Konoha, when he wanted it destroyed, for causing him so much pain.

He subtly glared at Madara, wishing to kill him, but knowing that he couldn't because of the man's space-time ninjutsu and Kamui. He looked around the room and located Namikaze Minato's picture, his Rinnegan could see right through it and located a safe. It was filled with chakra and he wanted a look inside.

He glanced back at Tsunade wondering if she was paying attention to him, she was and he glared at her, making her glare back. She backed down the look in his eyes promised murder.

"Pleasure doing business with you Tobi-san, Pein-san. As much as I would like to have you two escort me to the Summit I must choose others, so your dismissed, I'll meet you at the summit, Tobi-san." she said as they left the office.

She looked out of the window, wondering who her bodyguards will be. "So working with Akatsuki, you've sunk to a new low Tsunade-sama." a voice said behind her.

She was shocked somebody was in her office, only two of her ninjas could do that, Lee, because he didn't have any chakra for her to sense and Jiraiya. And the previous was currently on a mission in sea country.

She turned and seen the white haired sannin leaning against the wall, his face serious and his eyes hardened with disappointment.

"Like I had a choi-" she was cut off.

"You did have a choice, I cant believe you'll work with that group of missing-nins. How do you think that'll make Naruto feel with you using the group that's after him?" he asked.

She glared at him, "You act like I care about that demon, I'm only working with the group because of that demon, I don't care about it, and you shouldn't care about it." she said glaring at her teammate.

The toad sage shook with rage, "Quit calling him an it, I'm surprised he didn't finish the job he made out to do years ago. No I would be surprised if he didn't turn into the demon this village made him out to be, I would have thought you would have given him a chance but it seems you've only adopted the thinking of the other ninjas." he said walking towards the window.

"Why do you love that demon so much after all he did to out village?" she asked hoping her only remaining teammate didn't leave her when she needed him most.

When the man looked at her, she was shocked to see his eyes. The pupil in his eyes was a horizontal bar, and the irises were orange in color, also what shocked her most was the amount of hate filled within. "Because he's my GODSON!" he yelled the last part as he vanished.

She stood there for a moment a lone tear streaking down her cheek. Her eyes darken and she glared at the window. "DAMN YOU JIRAIYA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The shinobi in the village only thought that Jiraiya was being a pervert again, how wrong they were.

After a minute of calming down, she put her hands in her face, _'I wonder if Orochimaru would want to be in an Alliance with me?' _she thought to herself.

**(Main Sound Lair)**

The lair was completely destroyed, bodies were everywhere, some unconscious others dead, missing their heads, making their deaths quick and painless.

Snakes also littered the grounds, every place you put eyes on there was at least three snakes without their heads. Deeper in the lair you start to see skin that has been shed, Orochimaru's skin to be exact.

Further along the lair we see Sasuke standing in front of Kabuto, his eyes were slitted like snake and the irises were yellow, exactly like Orochimaru's eyes, before they turned into the Sharingan and that into Sasuke's own black eyes.

Kabuto was confused about the whole thing, his master had decided to surprise Sasuke and take his body, while the boy was asleep. But Sasuke must have anticipated this and it was only a clone of him, and then they started to fight. Minions that got in the way were killed and most of the lair was destroyed.

Then Orochimaru turned into this big-ass white snake made up of multiple white snakes. The glasses wearing nin looked at the chopped up body of the giant snake not far away from Sasuke. But he knew the final parts of the battle took place in the mind where Orochimaru would take full control of the body, but that's what confused him the most, he didn't know who was in control right now.

Earlier Sasuke had been in his second cursed form but his seal started acting up and Orochimaru begun taking over.

He looked back at Sasuke and relaxed when the boy did Orochimaru's classic grin.

Then the dark haired boy scoffed, shocking Kabuto, "That bastard thought he could take control of me, ME AN UCHIHA!" Sasuke yelled vanishing from his spot and punched the shocked Kabuto in the nose, launching him back destroying the last wall in that part of the lair. He then called upon his second stage of the cursed seal that he made his own and took flight. Still wanting to find and fight his brother and maybe find out the real reason for the mass genocide of the Uchiha clan.

**(Konohagakure)**

Pein returned to the office, Tsunade had left to the Land of Iron and he wanted to see what was in the safe. Danzo had been appointed as temporary Hokage and he had quickly and easily killed him, knowing it was him that supplied Hanzo with ROOT ANBU to help kill this body, Yahiko.

He walked over to the safe, his other bodies keeping a look out around the entire building.

He ripped the painting off, and his Rinnegan helped with fooling the seal into unlocking. He opened the safe and took out the scrolls inside. One was a letter from the Namikaze Minato to Naruto, and the other one was from Uzumaki Kushina to Naruto. He was shocked to see the name Uzumaki, and remembered his own parents were Uzumaki.

That's when he realized Naruto was an Uzumaki, that meant he was fighting a cousin of his, and that wasn't something he wanted to do.

His eyes closed, but then snapped open, when one of his bodies seen a mass collection of paper coming towards him, he didn't know why Konan was coming here, but he was glad. He walked to the window and opened it for her.

The paper flew into the room and Konan was soon formed. "Nagato-kun, why are you in Konoha? I thought you hated this place, oh." she started saying but seen the dead body of Danzo with chakra spikes all over his body, including his head. "Well we need to hurry up an- what's wrong?" she asked cutting herself off noticing her partner was looking out the window.

"Konan you don't like Akatsuki anymore, right?" he asked causing her to nod her head.

"Yes, the group was only supposed to be for fighting against Hanzo, but suddenly you wanted to gather the Bijuu and make the ultimate weapon using their chakra. It was then that I didn't want to be part of it any longer but stayed because I didn't have anywhere else to go. Why are you asking me this?" she asked scared that now that she said that he was going to kill her.

The man only gave a soft smile, "Because I'm defecting from the group, I no longer wish to work with them any longer." he said shocking the blue haired woman.

She walked up to Danzo and began to pull the rods out of his body, "What happened to cause this change?" she asked seeing him look at her.

"Because I've found family in the clouds." he said confusing Konan as he felt his animal path summon them both just in time, because a second later a group of ANBU entered the room to find the dead elder, who's blood was all over the desk.

"Send a letter to Lady Tsunade and tell her what just happened." the captain said walking up to the desk and noticed a document stating that control of the village was to be sent over to Danzo permanently.

**A/N: Finished… I almost forgot about Sasuke though, so I put this last part in for him. I have another thing to say, to Vendetta419, I'm sorry but I had a change of heart concerning Orochimaru, I just think its better this way.**

**Now I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did. Tell me how I did for Kirabi's rapping.**

**Just tell me how I did about he whole chapter, because I could have been done with it if I wasn't freaking out about school and the internet not turning off like it was supposed to.**

**I put that last part in because I wouldn't have made sense to me for Danzo to wait to gain control of the village, so I had him being killed in the middle of the process. Pretty big twist don't you think.**

**I should've had Pein completely destroy Konoha, but I'll leave that to Naruto.**

**Maybe I should've had Sasuke fight Kabuto, instead of just punching him, but Sasuke did just fight Orochimaru and the chakra lost was large.**

**To read more of Betrayal you need to review otherwise, I'll die and you don't want me to die… do you.**


	32. Kage Summit

**I'm here with Betrayal… finally I know huh. Well I'm sorry about that and I'm sure most of you know why I've been lagging it. For those who don't know, well lets not think about the past alright, lets just get to business.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't like it that you keep reminding me about this fact. So how about you shut up and getting to reading this fanfic. I'm sorry about that I'm just mad that Kishimoto's daughter dumped me two days ago, T.T don't look at me while I cry, read the damn fanfic.**

**Betrayal Chapter Thirty-Two: Kage Summit**

**(Three Days Later)**

E, Minato, and Naruto had set the easiest pace to the Land of Iron as neither of them were in a rush to a meeting that they all had a bad feeling about.

But it also set them up for one of the things they each get irritated about… boredom. They each were bored out of their minds. Naruto walked on the Raikage's right, while his father was on the opposite side.

"Well there goes the border gate to the Land of Iron." Naruto said staring at the gate. It wasn't much of a gate but a giant booth, similar to the other border booths.

"True, but I feel that even at the pace we went, we got here to a little too early, considering that the Summit isn't for another four days. Maybe we should have rested in the last village instead of gambling." Minato said glaring at his son.

The young crimson haired demon looked at his father like he was crazy, "What are you looking at me for, you were the first one to the slots." he said pointing a finger at him.

The former Hokage looked sheepish for a moment, "So, you were the one to make the most money." he fired back.

"Actually, fellas I haven't been honest to either of you." E said joining in the conversation. "I made more money than both of you put together." E said scratching his head and letting out a nervous chuckle.

The two Namikazes looked at their leader in disbelief. They then looked at each other and laughed, just as they got near the gate.

At the gate their was only two gate protectors, both were samurai, that could handle themselves when fighting with ninjas that were high Chuunin in skill.

Both witnessed three Shinobi of high skill walking towards them. The first they noticed was the leader of Kumogakure, who was decked out in the full garb of a Raikage. Which was basically only the coat and the hat, both had the golden strips decorating them, signifying that this man was indeed the Yondaime Raikage.

The second figure they noticed was a man who they thought was dead, despite not meeting the man in person they knew that he was Namikaze Minato, the former Yondaime of Hokage. He was wearing an outfit similar to when he was alive, except instead of blue the bodysuit was dark gray, and he was now sporting Kumo's one strap over one shoulder style white Jounin flak jacket. And over all of that was his original short sleeved white coat with the red flames licking the bottom of it. The coat was semi closed with an orange strap like string, and on the back was his nickname, **Kiroi no Senkou **(Yellow Flash).

They got terrified when they noticed the youngest figure of them, it was easier to recognize this person, no this demon. Naruto himself was wearing a crimson skin tight short sleeved shirt with a black Jounin flak jacket. A pair of black cargo pants decorated his lower body, and black boots on his feet completed his attire. But over his attire was his own **Kage-Ho** (Shadow Law) coat with a crimson blood like design on the bottom. The son's coat was closed with his organization's emblem, the winged skull, and on the back was his **Ketsueki Kitsune **(Blood Fox) nickname.

These three were among the strongest Shinobi in the elemental Nations, and they were looking right at them. The commanding samurai hesitantly stepped forward, "Halt, what is your business within the Land of Iron?" he said.

E stepped forward, "Me and my bodyguards here…" he said indicating his bodyguards, "… are here for the Kage Summit. I'm sure you were already told of this, so we'll just be going now." he said walking pass the two samurai.

"Man I'm still bored." Naruto said after only ten minutes away from the gate. "If I don't fight somebody in the next five minutes I'm going to go crazy." he said swinging his arms in frustration.

The former and current kages sighed at the leader of **Kage-Ho**. The former of the two looked at his son, putting his hand on his shoulder as he did. "Son, would you calm down, I'm sure you'll get the fight you were waiting for."

**(Three Wolves' Inn)**

Currently the only kages at the inn were the Hokage and the Tsuchikage. The Kazekage and Mizukage would take longer as their villages were farther, but the Raikage should be here already. Tsunade didn't care thought as she walked up the stairs to her suite.

The big breasted blonde opened the door to her suite only to find a shadowed figure inside. She crossed her arms below her breast, pushing them up a little. "Hokage-sama, the scouts have located the Raikage and his entourage."

She showed a little smile, "Do you know who is guarding him?" she asked but the figure only shook his head. The smile on her face was wiped, 'But I know that the demon is going to be apart of it, why wouldn't he?' she thought and uncrossed her arms. "Despite your lack of knowledge, I want them eliminated, hopefully the demon will be one of his bodyguards." she said waving her hand.

The figure walked out of the shadow to reveal a ROOT mask, because when Tsunade got the news of Danzo's death, she became extremely angry. And instantly targeted Naruto's group as culprits. With a return message she appointed Hiashi as her substitute. Two days ago, she encountered about a dozen ROOT Shinobi that heard of their master's death, and she was instantly the new commander of ROOT. Finding these new tools useful she sent them on a mission to scout for the Raikage and his entourage and… here we are.

With the departure of the ROOT ANBU she sat on her bed. 'I know they're going to fail, but I don't care. They will slow them down, though, the more time I know they're not near me, the more time to prepare my temper for when they are here.' she thought looking at the clock to see that it was 8:52 p.m. The sun had long since hid behind one of the mountains.

'The assault should happen soon.' she thought taking out a scroll to read as her bodyguards, Sakura and Shizune, walked into the suite to go to their own beds. Though Sakura had just got back from a mission not long ago, she was picked to protect the Hokage.

**(Back with the Raikage)**

The group had decided to set up camp in a cave like mountainous structure.

Currently the demon in the group was staring outside, watching the snow fall to the floor. 'Finally its time.' the crimson haired teen thought. He looked behind him to see the two adults relaxing against the walls of the cave. "I'll be back." he said casually walking outside.

"Alright, just don't cause any property damage, and make it quick. No use having them suffer in this climate." E said dismissingly.

It only took Naruto five minutes before he entered a nicely sized clearing. He stopped in the middle of said clearing and began counting off the seconds. 'Five, Four, Three, Two, One, and…' he thought as shurikens came from all directions.

He smirked at the shuriken and grabbed a kunai from his pouch. And deflected some and dodged the rest, "Really is this all you can do… man a waste of my time, I'm going to sleep." he mumbled the last part as he began to trudge back to the cave, when four white masked figures landed in front of him.

"**Tsuyoi Ganbo** (Burning Desire)**"**

"**Suihei Hoko no Tei Kiatsu** (Horizontal Cyclone)**"**

The first figure blew out a small and thin stream of fire, and the second figure blew out a… horizontal cyclone. The two techniques merged and now a fiery cyclone was headed towards him.

He shook his head in disappointment as the attack hit head on and snow and fire shot into the air.

When the other ten members of ROOT dropped down next to their comrades, "That was far easier than I would've expected it to be." said the same figure that was with Tsunade a couple of minutes ago.

Clapping was heard around the clearing, each of the ROOT ANBU looked around, knowing that as soon as they encountered the demon, they were going to die. Said demon was standing in the same spot, "Your coordination and teamwork was rather impressive. The attack was very quick and very precise… for a regular opponent. Let me tell you that was unbelievably slow, and let me tell you one more thing before I kill you. Fire doesn't do jack shit to me." he said vanishing from his spot and when he reappeared his sword was out and dripping blood. He flicked the blood off of his blade and sheathed it, turning around to see seven bodies drop to the floor. "Hmm I swear I got all of them, oh well this just makes things interesting." he said extending his senses.

The remaining three ROOT Shinobi stayed hidden behind a giant boulder. They used sign language to communicate with each other, since they knew Naruto had superior hearing. _"Shu, I need you to cast a Genjutsu." _the leader said.

"_Are you sure a Genjutsu could work on him?"_ Shu replied.

"_Yeah Tai, didn't you see what he did to Jiraiya during the Oto-Suna invasion? After seeing that, its obvious that Genjutsu wont do a damn thing to that monster."_ Dai, the other ROOT nin said.

"_I know, I just need a small distraction. Try the strongest in your arsenal I'm sure it'll take some time for him to dispel it."_ Tai said ending the conversation.

Shu did as his sempai wanted and cast his strongest Genjutsu over the demon, though nothing happened immediately, he knew that his technique worked. He turned to his teammates and nodded.

They all charged with weapons in hand, keeping completely silent on the way.

A small twitch of Naruto's finger caused all three of the enemy Shinobi to stop in their tracks. But unfortunately one didn't stop in time and soon Dai was engulfed in a flaming geyser.

"I thought you said it was clear to attack. What the hell happened?" Tai said yelling at Shu, showing emotions despite his emotional conditioning.

"Well he broke out of it, all I did was alter his perception of sight and hearing." Shu said monotonously.

Before Tai could tell him what was wrong with that statement Naruto began talking, "That's just it, you altered only two of my senses, you forgot a kitsune's most important asset." he said pointing at his nose turning his amethyst eyes toward the two. "My nose can still smell you both, and now your dead." he said flexing his left hand.

"I'm not going to die yet, **Suiton: Tsuikyu o Kiba no Aru** (Fanged Pursuit)**"** Tai yelled slamming his hands on the snow and caused the snow to semi melt and have watery dogs run at Naruto.

Shu did his own hand seals and stared at Naruto though his mask, "Don't forget about me, **Raiton: Genzai no Shogeki** (Shocking Current) prepare for your death." he said extending his hands towards the dogs and his lightning fused with said dogs.

Naruto stared at the half a dozen lightning charged water dogs running at him in mild amazement. "Pretty good collaboration, but not fast enough." he said charged at the dogs and weaving through them a tail of chakra appearing behind him and destroying the dogs as he passed. By the time he reached the ROOT ninja he smirked at them and with a quick flex of his claws he slashed both of their tracheas.

With the fight over, Naruto looked around the snowy clearing to see all the dead bodies. He scratched his head, "Uhh, I think its time to go, it wouldn't be wise to get caught." he muttered to himself burning the two bodies since they had claw marks on them.

After Naruto departed, two dozen samurai appeared and took in the sight of all the carnage that was bestowed upon them. "What the hell happened here?" one of the samurai said.

"Well someone is going to have to clean this up." a random samurai said.

"1, 2, 3 not it." the rest of the samurai said and the same random samurai was left speechless.

"What the hell, come on guys you don't expect me to do this by myself do you." he said looking at his comrades.

"Fine, you baby, we'll help." the leader of the squad said.

"What, we will?" one of samurai asked.

"Yeah we are now get to work." he said walking to the nearest body.

**(Back in the Cave)**

Naruto was just walking back into the cave, brushing his hair back with his hand. "Oh man I had a great time out there." he said causing the two adults to look at him.

Minato looked at his son, "Really you were only gone for ten minutes, I think you were really disappointed with assault squad." he said sensing the fight his son had with ROOT.

"Nah, I was really impressed about the performance of some of them, the others not so well." he said plopping across his father, on the other side of the fire.

"So it must have been like fight a large group of Genin right?" E said crossing his massive arms.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, more or less." he said laying on the ground. "Shouldn't we hit the hay, not that I'm in a rush or anything, but I miss sleeping in a bed." he muttered.

E nodded his head, "I agree, alright you two lets get to sleep." he said leaning against the wall of the cave and dozing off.

**(Three Days Later)**

Naruto was down in the lobby, just relaxing. It was nearly time to head to the meeting and basically listen to the leaders of the Elemental Nations talk about a group that were after him.

With the arrival of the Mizukage not even an hour ago, all the kages of the village were here.

Through his entire stay he had yet to bump into anybody from Konoha, as a matter of fact, the Hokage and her group has yet to even step foot from their room.

Mifune, the leader of the samurai had no qualm with the fact as he knew that the Hokage would not be able to hold her temper if she seen Naruto.

Naruto, himself, had no qualms about Tsunade's anger towards him. He never understood just why she hated him, but he guessed that it must have been the death of her sensei. And maybe the few subtle attacks on her village, but he was leaning more toward the Sandaime's death.

He was knocked from his thoughts when E and Minato walked into the lobby. "Its time sochi." the Yellow Flash said.

Naruto groaned as he stood to his feet and bent backwards, cracking his back. After doing that they set off to the meeting.

The room was shaped like a large hexagon with a large hexagon table in the middle with six chairs around it. Above the table was a balcony going around it, with the stairs being near the entrance. Hanging from the balcony was banners for the Kages.

Starting at the entrance on the left, the first banner was the Kazekage's, the second was the Hokage's, the third banner, straight across from the entrance was the Tsuchikage's. the fourth banner was the Mizukage's banner, the fifth was the Raikage's and the last banner directly in front of the entrance was Mifune's with his banner having a large Kanji for Iron on it.

The two bodyguards of the kages walked in with their kages. First was Garra with both Temari and Kankuro, then it was Tsunade with Sakura and Shino, then it was Oonoki with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi, then it was Mei with Ao and Chojuro, and lastly it was E with Naruto and Minato.

The entire room was surprised to see Minato alive… and a ninja of Kumo. Of course they already knew this, its just that seeing him in person and witnessing his current attire was more shocking. Oonoki sat from his spot with an angered looked on his old face. Seeing the man that had single-handedly ended the latest war was infuriating him to no end. He nearly shot out of his seat because both father and son gave him a knowing smirk. Minato had obviously hung out with his son too much to provoke people so easily.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with her own glare and to make things worse the bastard was ignoring her completely.

Naruto was looking at his friends from Suna, he nodded towards them and his eyes glanced towards Temuri and gave her one of his big grins. It had its effect and the Mizukage had to fight back a blush from the younger man. This made Tsunade glare even more as her ally was being flirted with by her enemy.

After the bodyguards went up into the balcony and the kages were seating, Mifune walked in wearing a regular white kimono and hakama. "Welcome kages of the great five nations. We were gathered here today by Tsunade-hime, kage of the Konoha." he announced turning his head towards Tsunade, "If you will begin this meeting, Hokage-dono." he said sitting down in his seat.

The blonde kage cleared her throat, "Mifune-san is correct I called this meeting to talk about a common enemy of all the nations… the organization Akatsuki." she said looking in the direction of Kumo's side of the table, "Kumo has killed three of its members by themselves, but I feel that the organization will retaliate more aggressively when the time comes." she said lacing her fingers.

E scoffed at the small speech, "I believe this problem is only crucial to the villages that still have their Jinchuurikis and currently the only village that still has their Jinchuuriki is Kumo, and the Kazekage is his village's Jinchuuriki, so having the other villages here for this meeting is meaningless to me." he said leaning back in his chair to get more comfortable.

"Be that as it may, I believe that with a larger fighting force the problem the Akatsuki presents us will be easier for everyone." she replied.

"Well if you say was true that Kumo has already killed three of its members, then its obvious they don't need any assistance so how about we end this meeting." Oonoki said from his seat wanting to return home, lest he attack the Yellow Flash while his guard was down.

"That is true. I, myself, along with Namikaze Naruto would have ended Deidara if he hadn't escaped. I also know that Akatsuki has captured four of the tailed beast already, the Sanbi of Kirigakure, the Yonbi and Gobi of Tsuchigakure, and the Nanabi of Takigakure." Gaara said joining in the conversation.

"This also means that there is a large number of members left, with the exception of Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara, the rest of the group is unknown." Mei said also joining the conversation.

Oonoki scoffed, "But what is known is that Akatsuki originated in your village, so I don't want to hear anything from you regarding this matter." Oonoki rudely said.

"Now Tsuchikage that was uncalled for." Mifune said from his seat. And the woman's bodyguards didn't take to kindly to the insult neither.

"No, he is half correct." the scarlet haired kage said leaning her cheek against her hand, "Akatsuki didn't originate from my home, but a member of Akatsuki was controlling the Sandaime. So unless you know the entire story, I suggest keeping your mouth shut about my village." she said sternly, surprising many in the room and causing Ao to smirk.

"Wow son, do you see that fire in her eyes?" Minato asked his son.

The crimson haired teen in question looked at his dad, "Oh please, give up father. She didn't even look your way."

They started to argue quietly about the Godaime Mizukage.

**(With Sasuke)**

The raven haired teen was walking along a dirt road. He was wearing a white gi that seemed a little big for him, and dark blue pants and a purple belt that held his sword. But he wasn't alone, he had three other companions with him.

One was the same height as the Uchiha, he had white hair with a light blue outline and a purple attire. He has purple eyes and shark like teeth. On his back was a massive sword wrapped in cloth. Where he got this blade, I don't know. His name was Suigetsu.

The other figure was a girl with her red hair being in a weird style. The right side of her head was short, pointy and unkempt, but unlike her right side her left side was long, straight and combed thoroughly. She has red eyes and brown horizontal oval glasses. Her attire consisted of a lavender coat and black shorts along with black sandals. Her name was Karin.

Now the tallest of the group was a guy and he has very spiky orange hair and his attire was a black shirt and tan pants and a purple curtain to act like a cloak. His name was Juugo.

Currently the group had just crossed the border to the country of Kaminari no Kuni, he was in search of his brother or Naruto, since his brother was hunting for Naruto. "Lets spread out, Karin search the nearest village and try to feel out his chakra. Jugo speak to the birds and see if they have spotted Itachi anywhere around the area. Suigetsu…" he said looking at him. "Don't do anything that'll get you killed." he said walking away.

Jugo went to do as he was told, Karin stayed for a while to laugh at Suigetsu not having a special ability.

Sasuke walked into a nearby clearing hoping that he'll get some good news about the whereabouts of either Naruto or his brother. He had questions and he wanted them answered.

He sensed the tiniest use of chakra near him and noticed a bird flying above him. He focused on it as it began to get closer to him and realized that it wasn't any kind of bird he knew and was proven right when he noticed it get slightly bigger. He shunshined in time to escape the explosion.

"Aww I really would have hoped that would have ended the fight before it even happened." the raven haired teen heard a voice to his right.

Walking from the woods was a man with blonde hair in a high ponytail and a long bang covering his left eye. He wore an Akatsuki robe with the high collar hiding the bottom of his face. The wind blew and it was revealed that a weird mechanism was covering his left eye.

Sasuke blankly stared at the man, "Who are you?" he simply asked.

"My name is Deidara…" he said putting his hands into his satchels full of clay, "I'm going to be the one to end your life WITH A BANG!" he yelled throwing two birds of exploding clay that grew bigger and flew at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped to the right and used his superior speed to charge at Deidara. He was cut off by one of the birds appearing in front of him and exploding. His body flew back and the other bird came and exploded on him.

Deidara wiped his hands, "There he goes, I have no idea how he defeated Orochimaru, because he wasn't even a challenge." he said turning around.

"Don't you know that it is unwise to show your back to an enemy." a voice said as Deidara reacted in time to dodge most of a slash to his back. The part that got cut was his cloak.

The blonde glared at the Uchiha, "How dare you cut my cloak, this was my favorite one."

Sasuke continued to look at Deidara with a blank stare, "You get more than one?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "I thought you only get one and if you lose it your out of the organization." he muttered.

"Does that matter, your going to die anyway." he said putting his hands into his satchel again and after the mouths on his hands ate the clay, a couple of spiders were produced. "You already met a creation of my **C1**, now meet another." he said throwing the spiders at the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped back and did a couple of hand seals. **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu **(Mythical Phoenix Flower Technique)" he fired the same amount of fireballs as the spiders and each of them connected and caused the spiders to detonate prematurely.

He looked around for the blast element user and spotted him in the air on a giant bird. "I'm not finished." he said as a dozen birds flew towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sneered at the aerial bombs and withdrew his sword. It sparked and he swung it at the birds, **"Seitekina Nami** (Static Wave)**"** he said as a wave of yellow energy moved towards the birds. When it hit said birds, the birds started to emit static and when Deidara willed them to explode all they did was bump into Sasuke and fall to the floor.

The blonde watched this happen in disbelief, "What the hell was that." he muttered to himself. He stuck his hands into his pouch and made a dragon and with a hand seal it grew to become huge. He jumped on the back, "Okay whatever that was, it wont happen again. Now meet my **C2** **Dragon**, I'm sure you wont survive this onslaught." he said as part of the beast's tail retracted into itself. The dragon opened its mouth and another, smaller, dragon was rocketed out of it.

The speed at which it was coming forced Sasuke to jump out of the way, he turned to see it making a U-turn and come back at him. He jumped out of the way once more and immediately began to weave through a set of hand seals. **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Great Fireball Technique)" he muttered and blew out a fireball that moved towards the dragon.

Expecting an explosion to happen, Sasuke was surprised to see it fly around the fireball and explode in his face.

Up in the sky Deidara started to laugh, "HAHAHA you cant compare to my art." he said as the smoke cleared up to show pieces of a broken log in his place. "Where'd he go?" he asked himself.

He turned around to see Sasuke coming at him with leathery wings in the shape of giant hands. "What th-" he started to say before he was rammed.

Sasuke smirked at Deidara with his Sharingan activated. "Take this… **Chidori."** he said as his fist was incased in electricity.

Before the teen rammed the lightning incased fist into him, Deidara turned entirely white and said "Boom."

An explosion in the air occurred and Sasuke's body rocketed out of the cloud.

Dozens of miles away from the action was Sasuke's comrades and they didn't have a clue about what was happening.

Back with the action, Sasuke landed on his feet with a few scorch burns adorning his skin. "That bastard." he muttered to himself as his Sharingan spun wildly to show his anger.

Deidara, even thought he basically sacrificed his **C2 Dragon **to get Sasuke injured walked out of the forest with a smirk on his face. "Well so the famous Uchiha clan can show emotions other than apathy. To think those eyes could be able to show such anger." he said with a large smirk on his face. His Akatsuki robe was missing and he was left in a mesh shirt and light purple pants. Also his mechanism was also missing from his eye.

After that was said Sasuke's eyes went back to being blank and apathetic, "Now those eyes right there, I FUCKING HATE THEM!" Deidara said as a large bird was made and he flew up into the air. He reached into his pouch and grabbed another lump of clay and bit into it and swallowed it down his real mouth.

Sasuke was below the blast element user and scowled in disgust, _'Did he just eat the clay for real?'_ he thought as Deidara began to throw up the clay.

The thrown up clay merged together and became a very large replica of Deidara. _'There's no way he could dodge my __**C4 Karura**_. _originally it was meant for Itachi but his little brother would have to do.'_ he thought. It began to walk towards Sasuke, its feet causing a small tremor in the ground.

Sasuke began to flee knowing that it was going to be a very large bomb, considering the man's past art pieces. "Do you really think you can dodge my **C4 Karura**, think again, un." he said laughing and forming a snake seal.

It began to expand and before Sasuke' eyes nothing happened. It just disintegrated and nothing happened. _'A dud, no that's impossible.'_ he thought looking into Deidara's crazed smile.

After a second Deidara began to laugh again, "Art is a bang, Katsu." he said.

As Sasuke was running he began to see the local animals began to disintegrate just like the giant replica of Deidara did moments ago. "Shit…" he muttered as he began to follow their example.

Deidara, perched onto of his bird began to laugh out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHA That was my greatest masterpiece I hoped you enjoyed it, un." he said looking down into the forest below.

Suddenly his danger sense went off, but all he could really do was turn his head to see Sasuke coming at him with another fist of lightning. Said fist pierced into the blonde's back and came out the front. "That was a pretty clever technique of yours." Sasuke muttered.

Deidara coughed up blood and turned his head more, "How did you survive I saw you die by my **Karura**."

The cursed Sasuke chuckled, "That was my Genjutsu, now I avoided your vitals because I have a question for you."

"What is it you want to know?" Deidara said coughing another wad of blood.

"Where is Itachi?" he said with his Sharingan spinning for added affect.

Deidara stopped looking at Sasuke and looked forward, he scoffed, "That's all you wanted to know? I'll have to thank Itachi the next time I see him." the blonde said confusing Sasuke.

It wasn't until the Uchiha felt a hand grab his ankle that he understood. The former Iwa Shinobi in front of him turned white and he looked down to see Deidara. "What is this?" Sasuke said.

The S-class nukenin smirked as he began to laugh, "I cant believe you fell for the same trick twice, but not me. You see after the first encounter with your brother and his Sharingan I trained my left eye to counter any and all Genjutsu, including the one you just used moments ago. Now enjoy my **C4** up close and personal." he said blowing out a balloon of himself and soon Sasuke was contained inside of the Deidara copy and Deidara dropped from the sky.

In the microscopic bomb Sasuke stood with his appendages stuck in place. His Sharingan eye could see the bombs entering his body and bloodstream. He struck an idea and his fist was incased in lightning again.

Currently the blonde was still falling and he stuck his hand into his pouch to realize he was running short of clay. He tried to make a bird but it was useless as he was running out of chakra to properly mold it. He looked back up to see Sasuke bursting out of the copy and smirked, "It doesn't matter now, un, now DIE KATSU!" he said as he just crash landed onto the forest floor. He noticed a wing disintegrating before he sat up. "I won un, un un un un." he said getting up.

Suddenly he began to feel a disturbance in the area and turned around just in time to get punched by Sasuke. He was sent careening further into the forest before crashing into a tree, his back to it. "How?" he said as he gazed upon Sasuke.

The Sharingan user in question was panting as electricity surged around him in random intervals. Deidara's eyes widened upon seeing this, "So you figured it out?" he asked as his hand was barely able to wipe the blood from his cheek.

Sasuke nodded his head, "I figured it out when I did my Static Wave and your bombs didn't explode. I had first thought they were merely duds to distract me, but I came to the conclusion my lightning element techniques cancel the exploding effects of your earth element techniques." he said panting a little more.

Deidara became confused, "Then why didn't you continue to use the lightning techniques against me?" he asked standing to his feet, using the tree to keep his balance.

Sasuke smirked "I wanted a challenge." he said deactivating his Sharingan.

The blonde became enraged, "You arrogant bastard, you think my art is so weak that you know longer need your Sharingan. When will you stop underestimating me?" he said ripping his shirt off. On his left pec was a weird seal, he brought his left palm mouth to the seal and it bit off the stitch that held the seal together and fully pulled it from the seal.

The seal in question just became a large mouth. He pulled the rest of his clay from his pouch and fed the clay to the mouth. Black lines appeared all over his body. "This will be my ultimate piece of art… I'll explode. I shall die and become art itself. This will be like no explosion before it and it will leave a scar on the Earth unlike anything else. Then, my art will receive the admiration its always deserved." _'Tobi I'm sorry.' _he said laughing as the lines became more thick and his body became entirely transparent, only showing the black lines and his head.

In Iron Country Madara looked into the snowy sky, feeling someone was talking about him.

"While in awe of me, you'll be killed!" Deidara said as Sasuke tried and failed to get up. "There's no escape from this explosion, its radius is ten kilometers, un. Now cower in fear." he said as his body was completely gone and the dark lines remained as they began to slowly sink into the small black head that resided where Deidara's heart should be. "Drop to your knees in awe and despair. Cry your heart out, because my art is…" he said as the dark lines were only a couple of seconds away from fully sinking into the black head. It cracked and light pierced from inside of it, more light breaking out of the black sphere, before the explosion began to unfold. "AN EXPLOSION!" the Akatsuki member said as the explosion overtook the area, spreading to a full ten kilometers and forming a tower with three points.

Sasuke's teammates all seen the tower from the various positions and immediately began running to the location, hoping that Sasuke was alright.

**(With Itachi)**

Itachi was walking along the snowy fields of Tetsu no Kuni. He was heading towards Naruto's known location, to have his last talk with his brother. He stopped and looked in the sky, feeling a slight amount of dread. "Sasuke-kun…" he said softly as the icy wind blew his hair to the east.

**(Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni)**

Seven figures stood in a clearing, six on one side and one on the other. Six pairs of the ancient and legendary Rinnegan eyes stared into one pair of sage mode toad eyes.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya-sensei."

**A/N: That's how I'm going to end this chapter, with a lot of suspense and a lot of hate coming towards me for it.**

**It seems things are finally moving along, I myself included. Yet again I'm sorry for the long wait and I just blessed you with this chapter.**

**Well I do hope you guys are glad I'm not dead, I know I'm glad to receive so many reviews after I said that.**

**Well if you have any questions hit me up, I'm out, peace.**


	33. Confrontations and Revealed Plans

**Well I'm back with the thirty third chapter of Betrayal. Yes yes yes I know, I took two months before this installment and I'm sorry.**

**I didn't get many reviews last chapter but I did get over 500 reviews so yeah, that's pretty good for me, its all thanks to BowTechsniper, so lets give him a round of applause for being awesome.**

**Betrayal Chapter Thirty Three: Confrontations and Revealed Plans**

**(Kaminari no Kuni)**

"Long time no see Jiraiya-sensei."

The Gama-Sennin stared at the man that spoke, his eyes betraying his confusion. "Yahiko… is that you? I don't remember you ever having the Rinnegan, that was always Nagato." he said his eyes flickering from body to body, noticing the Rinnegan in all eyes and that they all had orange hair.

The man in the middle, the Deva path, was the most familiar. As Jiraiya believed it to be Yahiko, his old student. Staring closely the sage noticed the spiky haired man bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on his upper wrist and some just under his neck. He couldn't see further because of the high collar of the red clouded robe.

The man to his immediate left was the Animal path, this man's orange hair was tied back in a long ponytail with a long bang hanging down from the right side of his head. He had a large bridge piercing through his upper nose which was attached on each cheek with a circular stud, one stud on its upper nose, six studs around the bottom of his face, and one stud on each ear.

The man to his left was the Preta path, this one was a large man. He had orange hair tied in a short ponytail. He had small spike piercings covering his entire bottom lip, two vertical spike studs on the front of his nose, two spike studs, one on each cheek, and a metal bar going through each ear.

Jiraiya's eyes then flickered to the man on Yahiko's right, the Human path. He had long, loose orange hair. He had multiple piercings, including a diagonal bar through his nose, two circular studs in a vertical row on each of his cheeks, and two studs placed horizontally on his chin.

The next person was the Naraka path. He had a spiky mop of orange hair. He had multiple body piercings, such as a circular stud on the bridge of his nose, a diagonal row of studs on each of his cheeks, and three spike piercings in each of his ears.

The last person… well, thing, was something that blew Jiraiya's mind. He could tell just by looking at it that it was a machine, the Asura path. He noticed that it was the only body that didn't have orange hair… or any hair. It had a vertical ring piercing on its nose, six spike studs all around its head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of its six arms, one enormous cylindrical stud on its chin, and two vertical studs on each of its upper cheeks.

"No sensei, I'm not Yahiko…" The Deva path said as each of the bodies moved to surround the sage. "_We_ are Pein." all of the bodies said.

Jiraiya immediately grew serious, "Pein…" he muttered before sighing. "The supposed leader of Akatuski, I know everything about your meeting with Tsunade and Danzo." he said his eyes moving a mile a minute, ready to move if either one of them attacked.

The Deva path continued to stare at his sensei with emotionless eyes. "That's true, myself and the true leader had a meeting with the leader of Konoha…" Jiraiya noticed he wasn't finished and kept quiet. "But it was against my wishes, to side with my enemy. So after killing the person responsible for aiding the death of Yahiko, I found something important. Care to guess what it was?"

This confused Jiraiya again, he understood the part about killing the person, which was probably Danzo, but what did he find. The Sennin refused to lower his guard as he kept his eyes on the main body, keeping aware of the other five around him. "What is it that you found, Pein?"

"Defeat us and we'll tell you." the Animal path said weaving through hand seals and slamming his hands on the ground, which summoned a large dog, which sped towards Jiraiya.

The white haired sage immediately sped forward towards the Deva path, intent on having the dog ram into the man. Seeing the man extend his hand toward him, promptly proceeded to jump. **"Shinra Tensei."** Pein said as a force pushed Jiraiya back.

The large dog opened his maw, bent on eating him whole. Jiraiya didn't have time to be dazed as he flew through the air. He righted himself and wove through a set of hand seals. **"Katon: Karyuu Endan."** he blew out a stream of fire.

The fire was heading straight at the mutt's eye, when the Preta path appeared on top of the dog's snout and held out his hands. Right before Jiraya's eyes did his flaming jutsu disappear, "That is bullshit." he muttered before being munched on by the dog.

**(With Hebi)**

The three members met with each other on the perimeter of the large explosion. "SASUKE-KUUN!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs, prompting the others to cover their ears.

"Shut the fuck up Karin, if you keep screaming like that you'll bust our eardrums." Suigetsu said, backing up as Karin started stomping her way towards him.

Juugo continued to stare forward as Karin began beating on Suigetsu. A flock of birds flew towards him and a single bird landed on his extended arm. After a couple of seconds of 'speaking' to the bird it flew away. "I found Sasuke, follow me." he simply said, forcing the two from continuing the fight.

Minutes of running later and the group appeared in a destroyed pile of what used to be a small mountain, or a tall hill. All around the rubble was bits and pieces of various sized snakes. Most of the large sized snakes were burnt to a crisp, the others just destroyed. "What the hell happened here?" Suigetsu asked no one in particular.

"And where's Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked frantically trying to feel out his chakra.

The tallest of the group walked a couple of feet towards the river, gazing at the large corpse of what was the largest snake he has ever seen. Said snake was burnt to a crisp, he kneeled in front of the head of said snake and opened it's mouth.

A body then slid out of the mouth with slime all over it. It was Sasuke, who began coughing seconds after breathing in oxygen.

The others walked to them and watched Sasuke cough, waiting for him to finish before trying to talk to him.

It took another three minutes before Sasuke calmed down and laid flat on his back, with labored breathing. "What happened Sasuke-kun? Who did you fight?" Karin asked as she witnessed the love of her life struggle with his breathing.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see his team, "Akatsuki… wrong person." he rasped out as Juugo helped him to his feet.

"Really who was it then, because that was a pretty big explosion." Suigetsu said taking out a bottle of water taking a sip.

"Dei… dara." the Uchiha said as they began walking towards the nearby village.

On the way there Suigetsu asked the other main question. "So what's up with all those dead snakes over there? I could've sworn one of 'em was Manda, what really happen? There's no way anyone could've survived that explosion, even you."

Sasuke barely had the energy to respond, "This is how it went."

_(Flashback)_

"_ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara yelled, forcing Sasuke to run, despite his exhaustion. It was live or die and he did not want to die._

_During Sasuke's run he knew he wouldn't be able to escape the explosion he knew was going to be large. 'This isn't good, I need an immediate way out.' he thought noticing the dark tattoo of the snake summoning seal. 'That's it.' he yelled in his head._

_He began the five seal sequence, gathering as much chakra he could spare… even going as far as to activate his curse seal 2 to up the juice._

_As soon as the explosion ignited and began quickly expanding, he slammed his hand on the ground, activating his Sharingan, however painful it was, and leered into Manda's eyes, shutting him up before he could even talk._

_After that he jumped into the snake's mouth and it dug into the ground. But it was all for naught as the explosion ripped through the dirt and Manda barely got away, missing more than 70% of his body._

_Sasuke didn't care, he was just grateful he summoned all of the snakes the contract had to offer in time to help shield him from the blast._

_(End Flashback)_

"That's it." The rouge Uchiha said as they arrived at the town.

"Wow." the rest of the team said not believing what was said.

**(The Summit)**

The meeting had continued without any further interruptions. The blonde Hokage watched in silence waiting for Madara to appear.

Now that all of the village leaders agreed to a alliance they were now discussing who should lead the coalition.

"Raikage-dono, is the only logical choice to be the leader of the Shinobi forces, only because of the amount of Jinchuurikis his village has in its possession." Mifune said from his seat, currently looking at the leader of clouds.

The other leaders agreed, except the Hokage. Everyone looked at the Hokage, "Your decision Hokage-dono."

"She declines." a voice said as the area in the middle of the room became warped, revealing Uchiha Madara.

At his appearance all the guards appeared in front of their leader. "So that's Uchiha Madara?" Naruto asked finally getting a look at the guy that's hunting for all of his demon carrying brothers.

"So the rumors were true, the Yellow Flash walks among the earth once more." Madara said looking at Minato. "I'm sure you remember our last fight?" he asked causing Minato to smirk.

"Yeah I do, I remember you running." he said causing Naruto to make an instigating 'OOO' sound.

"Oh please enough with the childish banter. I've come to reveal quite a bit. You see Tsunade here has allied her village with my group of criminals."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Everyone turned to the ninja of the hidden cloud village. "We already knew this information, the Gama-Sennin Jiraiya has already informed us before we came to this meeting." the Raikage said.

This surprised everybody in the room, not just Tsunade. "I knew I should've sent a death squad after that pervert." Tsunade mumbled under her breath.

"Excellent, then I don't have to explain that part. Now I should tell you my plan to destroy you and take your Jinchuurikis."

Naruto interrupted the immortal by comically raising his hand. "Um I'm not a Jinchuuriki anymore." he said causing many to gasp. "Yeah me and the Kyuubi split a long time ago."

This was news to Madara, but he didn't let it show in his posture. "Hmm, well you still hold the power of the Kyuubi so my plans still involve catching you so, don't think that I wont come after you." he said looking at Naruto.

The crimson haired demon looked at his father and they nodded, "Well then, how about we come for you." they each said and sped towards the man. Naruto's true appearance emerged and his seven tails wrapped around Madara.

Gaara's sand soon wrapped around the tails as well, keeping Madara entrapped. "There's no escape, you have about two minutes to tell us your so call plan before I dispose of you."

Soon after the sand a electrical barrier boxed itself around Madara's body. "My **Kaminari no Bako** (Lightning Box) will keep you from escaping."

Madara all but chuckled, "There's no need for such hostility, I only came to talk." he said as his Sharingan shined ominously from inside his one holed mask.

Tsunade remained sitting in her seat, "Its pointless to capture Madara-dono, your techniques are useless… demon." she said glaring at Naruto and his tails.

At that the person inside the trapped place reveal itself to be a clone of Zetsu. "Hahaha your pathetic attempts to **trap Madara-sama is amusing**." both the white and black sides of Zetsu said.

At this Madara approached from the entrance of the room. "Now can we get to the meeting please." he said smugly as he began explaining his plan to 'unite' the nations.

**(Jiraiya vs. Pein)**

Jiraiya was fairing quite better than he imagined he would be. Three of the bodies were out for the count and all he had left was the last three. **"Shinra Tensei"** he heard before he was pushed back.

'_What the hell, I thought I got rid of that one.'_ he thought seeing 'Yahiko' and the other previous two incapacitated bodies standing next to the other three.

The Sennin stood to his feet,_ 'It was hard enough getting rid of the summoner, but now he's back, and I cant summon Gamaken again. So I guess 'Bunta would have to do.'_ he thought as he began weaving through the signs.

"That will be unnecessary Jiraiya-sensei." a voice said, forcing Jiraiya from finishing the sequence.

Soon paper flooded the area and Konan appeared with Nagato and his machine by her side. Jiraiya looked and was surprised to see Nagato the way he was. "Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, my old students. One is dead, another is one the verge, and the last is BEAUTIFUL!" he yelled looking at Konan's face.

Konan and Nagato sweat dropped and even the 'Pein' bodies sweat dropped. "I see you still cant remain focused on the subject at hand." Konan said.

Jiraiya's face morphed to complete seriousness, "So I take it, your serious about not being apart of Akatsuki any longer?" he asked his students and they nodded. "Good then I don't have to kill you… and that reminds me, WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME IF YOU WERE NO LONGER THE ENEMY!" he yelled.

At this the Deva path stepped forward, "I wanted to see if the student has surpassed the sensei."

"And?" Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"Its obvious I've surpassed you." Nagato said.

"What? That's absurd, I have yet to reveal my true strength anyway."

"Be that as it my, I too have yet to reveal my true strength as well, I have other techniques you know."

Jiraiya thought for a while, "Hmm, how did you know I was going to be in Lightning Country, if testing your skills against me was truly your objective. I know you didn't follow me."

"Your right, I never knew your were going to be in this country, I was heading towards Kumo to wait for Naruto to return from the land of Iron."

This confused Jiraiya, "But if your no longer in Akatuski, what business do you have with Naruto?"

"I've come to be with my family, I'm an Uzumaki."

All I can say about Jiraiya's face was utter surprise.

**(Outside the Summit)**

Itachi was walking as Samurai appeared all around him, "Halt, Akatsuki pig. Your not welcome in this land."

"Get out of my way, I don't feel like dealing with you samurai. I must see someone." he said coughing blood into his hand.

His Sharingan blazed to life as he sped forward, blood erupting from the samurai's bodies. As he continued to where he knew Naruto was at.

'_I must get to Naruto-kun in time, only he can save me.'_

**A/N: Well I want to end here. A very short chapter, but a chapter no less. So Sasuke survives, of course. Nagato reveals his lineage to Jiraiya after a fight, sparks are heated during the summit, and Itachi is making his way to the meeting. Will he make it in time, what is Madara going to do when he finds out half of his heavy hitting force is out of the group.**

**Find out next time, which will mostly like be a long time from now, but hopefully I'll get this chapter out soon. And hopefully not months later. Review, please.**


	34. War is Blooming

**Wow I haven't worked on this story in forever. Its been four months, lets see if I still have the Betrayal mindset.**

**I really don't have any excuses other than other stories and life in general.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah. You all know this._

**Betrayal Chapter Thirty-Four: War is Blooming**

**(Summit Meeting)**

The Kages attending the Summit looked on as Madara bragged about his Eye of the Moon plan. Naruto was getting irritated since the guy made it seem like it was actually going to happen. "Are we sure that's the real Madara and not some Zetsu clone?" he whispered to his father and A.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. He's just oozing confidence and arrogance, just like he was when he was controlling the Kyuubi to attack the village." Minato whispered back, not at all listening to the plan.

"After I cover the moon with the Sharingan, the world will be covered in a Genjutsu and peace will finally be achieved." he said as his Sharingan continued to flash. "Thus I now declare the Fourth Shinobi World War." he said as Zetsu appeared from all around the room and latched onto a bunch of people.

A and his body guards, were the only people fast enough to completely dodge everybody. "Where'd that bastard Madara go?" A said as Madara was nowhere in sight.

"That damn space-time Ninjutsu is too awesome for him." Naruto said as the technique was indeed awesome.

"It seems he took Tsunade and her party with him." Minato said noticing she too was gone, and her chakra signature was nowhere in his sensing range, which was far.

While they were talking, they watched as the other Kage and body guards disposed of the Zetsus. "Mifune-sama, there's a man outside of the building dressed in Akatsuki robes killing all the samurai that cross his path." a samurai said entering the room.

"What! Akatsukis attacking already?" he said grabbing his sword and running out the room.

Naruto's eyes were slightly widened, "Do you know who it is Naruto?" A said putting a hand on the red head's shoulder.

He nodded his head slowly, "Excuse me A." he said as he jumped from the balcony and out the door.

Minato watched his son run out of the room. His face was set in a thinking position. "If I'm not mistaken, that Akatsuki member would have to be Itachi Uchiha."

"Are you sure?" The Raikage asked as he's never seen this Itachi character, but he has heard of him. "Why would Naruto be acting this way towards him?" A said clueless about his own shinobi.

This happened often. The Raikage would forget some of the most important things and it was Kimiko's (Mabui's) job to remind him. That's why she was the best assistant ever, she could put up with him. Minato held the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh.

**(With Itachi)**

The red eyed missing nin trudged through the snow. All he needed was for Naruto to come to him now. He felt Madara's signature leave a few seconds ago.

He would've been there, if these damn samurai would leave him be. "We cant let him near the kages." one of the samurai tried to yell before a kunai embedded itself deep in his chest.

Itachi was getting annoyed and his vision was slowly ebbing away. He had to use his memory skill to remember wear things were when his sight was working. His sight was like a light switch and right now it was off.

"So you're the one who's killing all of my samurai." Mifune said to the nearly blind Uchiha.

The missing nin forced his eyesight to worked as he looked at the old samurai in front of him. He groaned, "Just like I told the other Samurai, I don't want to kill any of the kages. I just need to see someone." he said as his body was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Enough of the bullshit. I'm killing you now." Mifune said unsheathing his sword and dashing towards Itachi.

As the Uchiha prepared to defend himself against the dashing man, someone stopped the sword with his bare hand. "It took you long enough otouto." the nearly blind Uchiha said finally dropping to his knees.

Naruto crouched after breaking the sword in two. "Sweet Kami, Itachi-nii you look horrible." Naruto said grabbing onto Itachi's shoulder. "I told you this was going to happen. You should've let me heal you a long time ago." Naruto said as his tails swung widely behind him, glowing dark crimson.

Itachi frowned a little, "You know Madara would've sensed a change in my chakra signature. After all, you are fusing some of your youki with me." he said as Naruto smiled and his hands hovered over Itachi's chest.

"Now I'm sure yours and Kimimaro's disease was alike, so this shouldn't be too hard." Naruto said as Itachi's body was encased in crimson youki. "Oh yeah, this is going to hurt… a lot." he said as the pain set in, causing Itachi to groan in monstrous pain.

By this time Minato came to check on his son. He seen the red head healing Itachi. "How's it going so far Naruto?" he asked crouching next to the semi complete demon.

"This is harder than I thought." Naruto groaned as sweat beads already began forming on his brow. "Itachi-nii's disease is on a totally different level than Kimimaro's. I think its because Itachi was never one for outright Taijutsu, thus his body isn't built for resilience. While Kimimaro was all about Taijutsu and his body was able to handle the disease way better than Itachi. Nevertheless, I should be finished in a couple of minutes." he said as he focused on ridding the man of his disease.

Minato nodded and stood to his feet. He turned to see Mifune still surprised about Naruto helping the enemy and the fact that he broke his sword so effortlessly. "What's wrong with you Mifune-san?" the blonde asked the old samurai.

"Oh nothing, except the fact your son is healing the enemy over there. And he broke my sword." he said holding his broken sword before picking up the broken piece. He was surely going to be busy later repairing his sword.

"He is?" Minato said turning his head to see Naruto still healing Itachi. "I don't see an enemy back there. Do you see an enemy A?" Minato asked looking at his Raikage who was strolling towards them.

"No, I only see my shinobi healing his friend." A said as more and more Kages filed out of the building to watch the event. They must have been around Naruto too long as they developed some of his love for messing with people.

"What's the meaning of this?" Oonoki said glaring at the Kumo party.

"Why is Naruto healing the Akatuski member?" Mei asked preparing for a fight just in case.

"Would you people shut up and let me concentrate, jeez." Naruto said as the youki glowed brighter, with Itachi still enduring the pain as best as he can without screaming.

Everybody chuckled behind Naruto as he continued to heal Itachi of his disease. "Are you sure its safe to heal him? Even if he isn't an enemy, he's still Itachi Uchiha, the person who murdered his entire clan." Chojuro asked as he stared at Itachi with a small amount of fear.

"None of you have anything to worry about. Naruto sees Itachi as his brother, they have that kind of bond." Garra said walking up and overlooking the healing process. He took out a piece of cloth and wiped Naruto's brow of the large amount of sweat.

Naruto nodded at Garra in thanks and got back to concentrating. He was almost finished with eliminating the disease and inserting some demonic chakra, like he did Kimimaro. 'Just a few more minutes.' he thought.

**(With Jiraiya and Pain)**

The group was making their journey to the village of Kumo. They knew that when the meeting was finished they would hurry to the village.

"So, Nagato. You're an Uzumaki. Huh, I guess the red hair does bare a resemblance to Kushina-chan's. How do you think Naruto's going to take the news, seeing as you are the person who had a group actively hunting him." Jiraiya said looking at the machine that was helping Nagato move around.

The machine was big and insect-like. It had three large metal legs on each side. Even though it was big, it didn't seem to make all that noise. It seems Nagato was using some sort of chakra cushion for each step, it must've been second nature to him.

"None of my former employees directly went for Naruto-san, just the other containers. We were saving the village of Kumo for the very last for a massive invasion to get the last four containers." Nagato said through his Deva path.

"Wow, but did you guys factor in how you were going to take care of Kage-Ho. Even if you did, it'll be harder now that you turned over a new leaf… in a manner of speaking." the toad sage added seeing Nagato narrow his eyes.

"We were thinking of having the six paths of Pain bring terror to the village. And then while they were focusing on the bodies, Kisame, Itachi, I, and Tobi handle some of them while they were focused on the bodies." Konan said in a sort of monotonous tone.

"Trust me when I say this, that plan would have failed completely." Jiraiya said with a straight and completely serious face.

"Why do you say that?" Nagato decided to ask himself.

Jiraiya looked up and was about to speak when somebody beat him to it. "You haven't seen the strength of Kumo have you?" Taifu said appearing in front of the group with his own much larger group behind and surround him.

Everybody went tense at the presence of the second in command of Kage-Ho. Soon every remaining member of Kage-Ho dropped behind Taifu and various other Jounin and ANBU from Kumo.

"Long time no see Jiraiya-san." Anko said childishly waving at Jiraiya, like he wasn't a Sannin and still stronger than her.

Jiraiya took a gulp and held up his hands, "We mean you know harm Kumoians. We were just on our way to your village to tell you something important. Something we can obviously say now." Jiraiya said surrendering quickly, with Nagato and company doing the same.

Kimimaro walked up with Taifu, "Whatever you say better be really important. Because if it isn't, your going to be joining your sensei in hell." he said as twin bone swords quickly appeared in his hands.

"I, Nagato Uzumaki, and Konan, resign from Akatsuki. I was just going to tell Naruto that I am apart of his family and we were tired of being apart of Akatuski. We seek asylum in the village of Kumo." Nagato said dropping the Deva path to its knee as a sign of complete surrender.

Kirabi stepped forward with an uncharacteristically serious face. "If your telling the truth, we must see proof." he said still busting a rhyme, before his face lit up and he quickly pulled out a notepad and pencil to write it down.

Neji walked forward this time, ignoring Kirabi's actions. "With my eyes I can see that you…" he said pointing to the man Nagato in the machine. "Are controlling these other orange haired bodies. Cease control and burn the bodies and we'll let you enter." the former branch member said keeping his Byakugan active.

"Neji-san, can you keep this body intact?" Jiraiya said indicating the Deva path. "It's the body of one of my former students, with Nagato and Konan here…" he said indicating them respectively, "Make up the rest of the team. The other bodies can burn for all I care." Jiraiya asked.

"Of course you can." Haku said from her spot.

"Are you sure Haku?" Darui asked from his spot beside her.

"Hai, I'm sure. I can sense truth rolling off of his body." she said walking forward and poking Jiraiya in the chest. "If you do lie, I will freeze your balls off." she spoke menacingly.

"She is not lying, trust me on that. If you don't, just ask some of the ball less patients in the hospital." Akane said shivering just thinking about, and not the fearful kind of shiver. It was pure torture to be a man without balls, she was proud of the icy brunette.

Jiraiya took a deep gulp and watched as Nagato slowly got out of the machine, with the help of the Deva path. And slowly one by one, he pulled the energy from their body and into his. He was slowly regaining his chakra little by little. By the time it was Deva's turn he was able to stand without help.

He rested his hand on his old teammate's shoulder and smiled a little. "It's been fun." he whispered mirthlessly, as he completely sucked the chakra from the body.

After that he dropped to his knees and held his head, as the chakra rods all over his back trembled and were slowly pushed out. They thudded on the ground and Nagato slowly rose to his feet. "Controlling all those bodies for years, made me forget how to control my own." he mumbled as he slowly opened and closed his fist.

While that was going on, Konan was busy moving the bodies to a pile, while wrapping Yahiko's body in a cocoon of paper. "The bodies are ready to be burned Nagato-sama." she said as Nagato nodded and did a simple fireball technique to burn them.

Neji nodded to Darui, seeing as the chakra in the bodies returned to the main body. He could see that the metal rods were resilient to the burning fire. 'Must be some strong material.' the white eyed Jonin thought offhandedly.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we can head to the village. But asylum cant be offered without the Raikage's consent." Darui said as he waved his hand and dismissed the other shinobi.

"Wait. How do we know their not just lying? After all he's still wearing the Akatsuki cloak." C spoke out loud pointing the cloak wearing individuals.

"Who knows, they could be naked under there." Anko said shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone gave her a deadpan look. "They're not naked… trust me." Neji said as his Byakugan deactivated.

Konan blushed and covered her self underneath her cloak. "You pervert." she said sending a paper bird at him.

The Hyuga destroyed it with a quick **Hakke Kuushou** (Eight Trigrams Air Palm) and crossed his arms. "Its not like I meant to look. This darn thing has a mind of its own." he said scoffing as he turned around to hide his blush from the others. "Can we just go now." he said impatiently.

Taifu chuckled along with everybody else, "Sure we can go, right Darui-san?"

"Yeah sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What happened?" Darui said scratching his nose and making Kakashi smile.

Taifu frowned and shook his head, "Lets just go." he said walking towards the village.

**(In Iron Country)**

Naruto was exhausted. He had finished healing Itachi and was feeling mentally exhausted for the first time in a long time. "Healing you was exhausting, I underestimated your disease." Naruto said to the Uchiha.

Itachi was on his feet, like he never had a very serious disease to begin with. He could feel the a good amount of youki, mingling with his own chakra. They weren't fighting for dominance, they were just coexisting with each other. This must've been what Kimimaro felt when he was infused with Naruto's energy.

"Hey Naruto, how come he's not out of it like Kimimaro was when you healed him?" Minato asked his son, since he was told of the event with the former Oto nin.

The crimson haired Jonin shrugged his shoulders as he finished catching his breath. "No idea father." he said before looking at the Raikage. "Shouldn't we get to the village to tell them of the war and prepare the troops?"

A nodded, "I was just waiting for you to finish up so we can head out." he said as everybody noticed a clone of him returning his cloak and hat.

"Wait…" Mei, the Mizukage, yelled. "How should we go about this war?" she asked.

Oonoki scoffed, "What war? Just because he declared war, doesn't mean he has the manpower. The leaf will be no competition for the four of us." he said rubbing his aching hip.

"But even after what happened to it, the leaf is still strong." Ao spoke up for his Mizukage.

"They also don't have to worry about evacuations, due to the village not having anymore citizens, thanks to Naruto." Kankuro said from beside Gaara. "If any citizens did survive, they were moved to neighboring villages." he added as they were still kind of allies with the village during that time.

"Konoha will be no problem. They don't have many heavy hitters in the smaller ranks." Itachi said. He had been listening to them for a couple of minutes and decided to input some details.

"Please enlighten us on the details you seem to be holding out on Itachi-san." Gaara spoke stepping forward and beside Naruto, who just crossed his arms.

Madara has been brewing his own army under your noses for years. You remember Zetsu earlier…" he said watching them nod, "Imagine at least ten thousand more of those things." he said watching them widen their eyes.

"How could he make so many of those disgusting blobs?" Kurotsuchi asked as a tingling sensation went up and down her spine in remembrance of what happened twenty minutes ago.

Itachi shook his head, "Even I don't know how the details of their creation."

A stood there in contemplation, "Hmm, this changes things. Alright, we're going to need to focus completely on these Zetsu clones. But until we know where they are, we must strike Konoha first. We know where it is and Naruto can finally destroy his home village, like he's been wanting to."

Naruto appeared in front of the Raikage immediately, "Really, your going to let me do it?" he asked as the edges of his eyes were prickled with unshed tears.

"Why are you acting like that? Of course, you've been bugging me for years." the Raikage said pushing Naruto away from him.

"Yosh! I wont let you down Raikage-sama. Who knows, I might be able to turn some of them over to our side." he said as his wings sprouted from his back and he took flight.

"Wait, Naruto get back here!" A yelled at Naruto's retreating back.

"I don't think he's coming back." Itachi said as even he could barely see the phoenix winged hanyou.

"Itachi go with him. Make sure he doesn't get captured by Madara or something." A sighed at Naruto's exuberance.

"Sure thing Raikage-sama." Itachi said as he disappeared in a shunshin.

The group watched the distance in which the two left in. "Are you sure those two can destroy an entire village? I'm sure Naruto and Itachi can destroy a portion of it, but the whole thing?" Temari asked with doubt.

A shrugged his shoulder, he knew Naruto was strong. But to destroy a village completely took a lot of preparation. That's how he demolished it the first time, but spontaneously, how would that go?

**A/N: Man I haven't done this in a long time. Do you consider this a cliffhanger or not? This story is famous for those and joke cliffhangers… in which this is not. This really is the end of this new chapter.**

**I am caught up on the recent Manga chapters and the unveiling of Madara will be apart of this story. Or should I just keep him "Madara" in this and ignore who's really underneath the mask. I'm not gonna have a toll for this question, too much work for such a simple yes or no question.**

**Tell me if I still had the Betrayal juice or not… in a REVIEW!**


	35. Destruction Awaits

**Okay let me just say one thing to start this off. I was waiting for the unveiling of the masked man, but Kishi didn't reveal him like he was supposed to. So I'm going to keep him as Tobi.**

**Also, spoiler alert, if you hadn't seen the latest chapter, then you would want to. Because surprisingly, and unsurprisingly, Kishimoto just revealed something amazing and something I already had a suspicion for, respectively. I'm going to reveal one of them in this story, the other might come later, if things come to that point.**

**I know it has been a very long time in updating this story, but as you know everyone loves Seals of Forgotten Time. If it wasn't for the occasional reviewer every few weeks, I would think y'all forgot about this story entirely. I mean really its' popularity has gone down tremendously since SoFT was released. But I'm going to change that.**

**Prepare yourself with a series of updates for this story, its war time and I'm going to finish what I started. Its time for Konoha to meet it's end.**

**P.S. Because Kishimoto hasn't revealed the damn location to Iron Country I'm going to have to say that it's a country that's not listed on any map. Its near Wave Country and connected to Fire Country.**

**Betrayal Chapter Thirty-Five: Destruction Awaits**

**(Not far from the border of Iron Country)**

Itachi followed the hanyou via the snow covered ground. His recent 'Reincarnation' allowed him to keep pace with crimson haired hanyou with very little difficulty. This wouldn't have been a problem in the past, but the youki mixing with his chakra enhanced his abilities to levels he has yet to see. 'Ototo has reached the point when he doesn't need me a long time ago. I just wish things could've been different during his growth.' Itachi thought as a sudden instinct told him to raise his head.

There in the sky was his little brother, plummeting to the earth, traveling unnatural speeds. His wings nowhere to be found, only a couple of phoenix feathers slowly and gently following him.

Only with his skill with his Mangekyou Sharingan was he able to summon the chakra necessary to extend the arms of his Susanoo. The solid orange colored arms caught and wrapped the hanyou just in time to avoid any kind of injury.

The Uchiha released a sigh of relief. "What happened?" he asked setting the hanyou down on the frozen tundra. He noticed the teen's eyes were closed and lowered his head, as the leftover phoenix feathers reached the ground around the duo. "He must've been more exhausted than he let on." he muttered as he realized this fact.

It seems that healing Itachi took more of a toll than the Hanyou led the others to believe. And like any big brother, he blamed himself for he was the one that caused this mast exhaustion. "Wait he's just exhausted. What am I being all melancholy for?" The Uchiha said slinging the hanyou over his shoulder and started walking, careful to keep an ear to the ground, so to speak.

**(Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni)**

Team Hebi walked through a village with an air of caution. Karin had told them that a very large group, containing very large charka supplies were near there position. Some the largest party had split apart, probably to go back and continue their missions or something.

But the small party consisting of six individuals were heading towards the village they were in. "Guys we need to hide somewhere, they're coming straight for us." Karin said as she felt maliciousness in one of the signatures.

"Why the hell should be run, it doesn't matter how many there is, they'll fall to **Tamashihocho** (Soul Cleaver). Of course its not as large and elegant like **Kubikiribocho** (Decapitating Carving Knife) but it still serves it's purpose." Suigetsu said pointing to the large zanbato leaning against the table next to him. It was a bit small than Zabuza's famed blade and was dual edged. Than handle for such a hunk of metal was and arm's length and at the end of said handle was a small skulls that had darkened rubies in place of the eye sockets.

"That giant hunk of metal cant do anything against real ninjas you liquid blob." Karin screamed as she tossed a dango stick at the purple eyed swordsman. The stick landed in his white hair and the teen angrily removed it.

"Talk about **Tamashihocho** one more time and I'm going to cut you slowly to increase the pain." Suigetsu threatened slowly.

Karin didn't say another word and jumped over the table and proceeded to beat the teen into a puddle, shocking the rest of the civilians with the violent display.

It was at that moment that Jugo joined the conversation. Well it wasn't really joining, as his maniacal laughter echoed throughout the small restaurant they were eating in. The group could already tell that the tall adolescent's darker side was emerging thanks to the violence surrounding him.

Luckily in mid laughter Jugo looked across the table at Sasuke and after looking into his spinning Sharingan eyes for a couple of seconds he calmed down. "Thank you Sasuke." he muttered lowering his head.

The teenaged Uchiha grunted. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you four to leave." the manager to the small restaurant said revealing a large elderly woman. She had grey hair that looked like it curled into multiple small buns.

Sasuke looked at the owner, deactivating his bloodline in the process. "Of course." he said standing up after a minute long staring contest. "Suigetsu, pull yourself together, we're going. Karin pay the bill, lets go Jugo." he said turning and leaving through the flaps that made up the door.

Karin angrily stomped the puddle one last time, before dropping a few coins on the table. It was nearly all her money and she was grateful she had enough to pay it. After that she exited the building.

Suigetsu muttered curses as he pulled himself. After half a minute he was fully reformed, he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders to make sure he was at a hundred percent. He grabbed his large zanbato and walked out of the building. He had to position the large blade straight horizontally to be able to exit properly.

What came to greet him as he exited the building was six individuals, half of them were wearing black cloaks and had a skull with wings in place to keep it closed.

Sasuke glared at the group, knowing nearly all of them. "That was quite a display of wanton violence in there. What do you think we should do to you trouble makers for disrupting the peace inside of Kaminari no Kuni." Taifu said as his cloak parted to show the hilt of his sword as he prepared to draw it.

"Nihongo Taifu, Momochi Haku, Kyuubi, Jiraiya, and two members of Akatsuki. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sasuke said cautiously as his Sharingan slowly gazed through the individuals respectively.

The white haired eighteen year old removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and smiled. "I see you remember us, good. So I heard you killed Orochimaru, that true?"

"This is your group?" Akane questioned stepping forward.

Karin's eyes grew big and white in anger, "What do you mean about you hussy?" she nearly yelled.

Akane stopped, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. The shinobi behind her gulped in fear and took a few steps backwards to make sure they were at least a meter away from her awaiting wrath.

Suigetsu knew that Karin may get killed so he acted fast. "Damn Karin don't you know how to think before you talk. I'm so sorry for her behavior, she was dropped on her head when she was a baby." he said knocking on her noggin for emphasis. Fortunately, for him, Karin was unable to move thanks to the massive amount of Killer Intent directed at her. It was similar to Orochimaru's technique, except she wasn't watching herself dying at the moment.

"Oh well in that case I accept her apology." Akane said raising her head and flashing her beautiful smile.

Sasuke released an inaudible sigh as his leg muscles relaxed. They had been tensed and he had been ready to grab Karin and bolt incase the beautiful red head went crazy. He knew her group was stronger than his group and he was still recovering from his fight with Deidara and getting into another one would not be wise at all. He straightened himself and directed a glare at Karin, "Don't speak unless your spoken to. Your lucky she didn't kill you, after all that's Kyuubi no Yoko." Sasuke said glancing at the woman's crimson eyes with the slitted pupil.

Karin's eyes widened a little at the revelation as she noticed the malicious chakra was coming from her. She quickly bowed in apology knowing full well that she could have died. "Please forgive me." She said even though she was already forgiven.

Akane waved it off, "I already did." Akane said as she looked into the distance.

"What's the matter Akane? What's got you spaced out like that?" Haku asked concerned as the vixen spaced out.

"Naruto." she whispered in response.

The name caught the attention of all but three people. "What do you mean Naruto is he in trouble or anything?" Haku said stepping forward and holding her chest as she felt a wave of dread. 'Naruto-kun.' Haku thought in her mind as Naruto's smiling face flashed in her mind.

"Naruto, that's just the person we've all been looking for." Nagato said looking at Konan.

"Well how about we pay him a visit." the bluenette replied.

The Uchiha had been observing silently but now he needed to speak up. "Wait hold up, there's something I don't understand." he said pointing at the cloaked Akatsuki members, "Aren't your two after Uzumaki?" he asked before pointing at Taifu, "And isn't that one of your targets standing right there?" he questioned before he pointed at Jiraiya, "And why the hell are you here?" he finished his outburst before he clutched his stomach and groaned in pain.

"It seems Deidara did more damage than you thought. You have to be careful with his explosive, you hurt for a long time after getting hit with it. Rest his Soul." Nagato said thinking of his old and now dead comrade.

"The organization became corrupt after Yahiko died, it makes me sad." Konan said softly as she prevented a tear from shedding from sheer will power.

"All questions will be answered Sasuke, but for now lets have Akane lead the way to her old container." the white haired Kumo Jonin said nodding in Akane's direction, who nodded back.

She set off at surprising speeds, mostly because she was excited to see Naruto.

Taifu stayed back as team Hebi hadn't moved. "You coming or what?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the sky in thought as Naruto's face appeared in the clouds. At first it showed when he was goofy and blonde, before it started shifting to when red highlights started appearing to now that he has pure crimson hair and his expression was completely serious, along with his slitted pupils, crimson eyes and darkened whisker marks. 'He's changed, more physically than mentally.' Sasuke thought directing his statement more on the change in the blonde's appearance.

"The decision rests with you Sasuke. You are our leader and we only follow your lead." Jugo.

Sasuke looked at the giant teen behind him and nodded a thanks. "Lets go see the loser." he told Taifu who chuckled and followed the group ahead of him.

**(Back With The Raikage)**

A and Minato were now traveling alone towards Kumo. They had kept to the edges of Hi no Kuni. They were so close to edge they could see Nami no Kuni across the famed Naruto Bridge. "It never tires me to see this bridge. The people treat Naruto so well." Minato thought out loud.

"I know. It pains me that they're connected with Hi no Kuni, but I understand why they don't completely cut ties with Konoha." A replied crossing his arms over muscle covered chest.

"They'll obviously suffer from such a decision. The only thing that's holding them back is the bridge and that's Naruto's legacy. Since they worship my son as their hero, they wont destroy their monument to him." Minato said smiling brightly at the setting sun.

"Its getting late, maybe we should rest there. They know who were are, we'll be welcomed with open arms." A offered.

Minato declined with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry Raikage-sama, but I'm going to have to decline. I would rather much sleep in my own bed."

A didn't argue because he agreed completely. He didn't want to sleep in a hotel's bed, after his time in Tetsu no Kuni's his urge for his own bed as took over his greatest needs. "I know what you mean, they call those beds back there." the Raikage said cracking his back. "Hmm, how about we have a race home."

"Are you serious? I have a Hirashin seal in my house, I can be there like that." he said snapping his finger when he said 'that.'

"Oh please that technique of yours is so overrated. I know without it, your as slow as a turtle." A said goading the former Hokage.

The Yellow Flash scoffed in amusement. "I know your trying to goad me by comparing my speed to a turtle, well…" he said chuckling. "It worked. Okay I wont use the Hirashin, its not like I need it to beat you."

A uncrossed his arms and made a clone, "Well shall we count this off." he said as lightning covered his entire being.

"Yes we shall." Minato said as lightning covered his feet before he clapped his hands in front of him. "I'm about to show you how I truly am." he said as the clone cleared his throat to divert the attention to him.

"Your starting in 3... 2... 1... RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" he yelled as in threw down his arms. He stared at the two with his eyebrow raised as they were still standing in the same spot. "I said go." he said as he noticed that they started wisping away into the wind.

They were already gone, what they left behind were after images.

**(Amegakure no Sato)**

The steel village of Ame was a very wet place, it was a surprise their buildings were rust free, considering all the rain. The small village was preparing for sleep, especially since the rain surrounding the village started getting lesser and lesser. They took that as an omen and thought that their mighty God has forsaken them. How right they were.

In the tallest tower stood the masked man. Behind him was Kisame, who for once wasn't wearing a toothy smirk. At the moment he was wearing more of a disgruntled visage and if it wasn't for the swirling mask, you would see the same expression on the mysterious face of Tobi.

"How'd the hell this happen? We just lost half of our organization at the exact same time to the same PERSON!" he yelled punching a hole in a wall.

Kisame didn't want to admit it, but he suspected something like this was going to happen, when Itachi offered to buy him a drink. 'Itachi doesn't drink, how could I be so stupid?' the tall shark berated himself.

Tobi took a deep breath to calm himself. 'Okay this is just a little setback in our plans. We can invade Kumo without Nagato, Konan, and Itachi."

"They're bound to know about the plan by now. So what do you suppose we do?" Kisame asked crossing his arms.

The masked man went silent, even his breathing. This lasted for a maximum of ten minutes. "Go to Konoha and inform that woman of the situation. Tell her of our plans to invade Kumo. She'll agree wholeheartedly, considering the amount of damage the fox did to her."

Kisame nodded and uncrossed his arms. "What will you do?" the blue man-fish asked.

Kisame didn't know it, but Tobi was behind his mask. "I shall inform the people that their God and Angel has forsaken them and a new God well take over the reigns." he said. He nodded to Kisame, who returned the nod before leaving, with a shunshin.

Tobi took another deep breath and slammed his fingers in a ram seal as he sent a pulse of chakra out. The chakra spread throughout the entire village, renewing the flow of rain tenfold. He stepped out onto the balcony, just as a loud thunderclap sounded, waking up the citizens before they could slip into their dreamland.

He could see some of the villagers exiting their houses to look at the storm. Some were happy, thinking their God returned with new vigor, others were frightened by the force of the water. It stung their skin even though they were heavily padded.

After ten minutes and nearly everyone had exited their homes an ethereal picture of Tobi's masked face appeared, parting the clouds to make room for it's head. _"Citizens of Ame, I bring you grave news." _Tobi said through the projection.

The villagers silently chattered to each other about what the news could be. _"It has been brought to my attention that your previous God and Angel has left."_ he paused again to let it sink in their heads.

"What do you mean they left!" Tobi heard the combined yells from about three hundred different people.

"_I mean that those two have forsaken you…"_ he said as angry yells filled the village. _"BUT NOT I, I AM STILL HERE FOR YOU! I NEVER LEFT YOU, AND I NEVER WILL! BOW TO ME, MADARA UCHIHA, YOUR NEW GOD!"_

It took ten minutes of contemplating from the villagers. But after one villager bowed, the others followed. When all were bowed a cheer rocked the village, before it was silenced when Tobi lifted his hand on the projection. _"Now let me to you where that heretic has gone."_

**(Cave A Hundred Kilometers Away from Konoha)**

Itachi set Naruto's body on the cave floor as gently as he could. He rolled his sore shoulder to relieve the pain carrying Naruto's body brought. "Damn Naruto your heavy." he muttered.

The Uchiha sat against the wall of the cave and released a sigh. He looked outside the cave, "No doubt Kisame has told the leader and Madara the news of my betrayal by now." the Uchiha muttered as he saw gathering clouds in the distance. 'It looks like a storm is coming.' he thought as he rested his head against the rocks behind him and drifted off into a dreamless state.

They were far enough in the cave so that you couldn't see them unless you were ten feet away from them.

**(With the Kumo Group)**

Akane held her hand up to halt the group behind her. "Why'd you make us stop, we have to find Naruto." Haku asked before she quieted down when she noticed the former demon goddess wasn't paying attention to her.

Down below was a group of eight Konoha Chunin. They were too large to be border control and too small to be a full platoon. Luckily they didn't notice them and Akane hopped back towards her comrades and team Hebi. "There's a group of eight Chunin in front of us. We have two choices, either ignore them and go past, or kill them and still go past."

"Kill them quickly so we can continue… never mind I'll do it." Haku said she dropped down from her branch and started walking towards the clearing.

"What is she doing, she must be crazy. She cant kill all eight of those Chunin." Suigetsu said

"I wouldn't worry about that one or anyone from Naruto's lethal group. All of them are considered S-class shinobi." Jiraiya spoke for the first time. He knew this information both from witnessing their strength during the invasion of Konoha by the Sound and Sand villages, and from information scarcely obtained over the years.

Taifu smirked at the remark, not that he was being arrogant, but it was all true. "Your about to witness just a fraction of Kage Ho's strength as well as Kumo's."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Haku strode into the clearing, immediately putting the gathered shinobi on guard. "Who the fuck is this bitch?" one of the Chunin Kunoichi said pulling out a pair of tonfa.

"It doesn't matter where she came from." a white haired man said unsheathing a short sword. "Take a look at the locking pin to her cloak, that's the emblem of Kage-Ho. She's a demon follower." he yelled as he charged, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Wait don't!" one of the other members said before it was too late.

Haku smirked and her body exploded in dozens of icy shards, piercing his body.

The seven shinobi watched in horror as the shards killed Sanji. "NII-SAAAN!" the man's brother yelled. He looked like an exact replica, except for a scarred cut on his cheek, making the man either his younger or older twin.

"A pity really, he should have listened to his brother. He definitely would have lived just a bit longer." Haku said in the middle of the crowd, surprising the Chunin, who immediately surrounded her.

The twin of the now dead man, growled at Haku. "You stupid bitch. You killed my brother. I WILL AVENGE HIM!" he said as he flowed through a series of hand seals. **"Futon: Kaze Kama** (Wind Scythe)**!"** he yelled as he let loose a burst of wind.

Haku stood there, not moving an inch. She smiled before she swiftly unsheathed her sword and cut the air in front of her in an upward slice. Behind her two trees were simultaneous cut in halves and slowly slid to a crash.

The Chunin were terrified. "I didn't even see her get in a stance to pull a sword." the twin said as his visible shaking made it known how afraid he was.

Haku widened her smile, if that was possible. "So how do you want to do this? You want me to use the sword, kill you with pure Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu?" She asked as her eyes showed pure joy at the prospect of killing them.

Up in the trees Akane squealed at the pure bloodlust rolling off of Haku in waves. It seems that having Zabuza as a father, Taifu as a brother and Naruto as a lover gave her the love for fighting they each share. "Isn't she amazing?" the demoness said staring lovingly at her fellow Naruto lover.

Back to Yuki no Hana. Said flower nodded as silence followed her offer. "I'll use my sword." she said dropping into a Kendo stance, with both her hands on the hilt. "Ready when you are." she said flipping her brown hair to get her bangs out of her eyes.

She waited for a quick minute and narrowed her eyes when neither of them moved. 'I guess I'll start.' she thought running forward, shocking the Chunins with her pure speed. She smirked when they quickly pulled out their own weapons, but it was too late as she had sliced through one already. With six remaining she parried a piercing strike and kicked the man in his rib. Her danger sense went off and she ducked and spun in a complete circle, cutting four enemies in half in succession. "Clever strategy, attacking me at the same time. Too bad it didn't work out like you wanted." Haku chided with a smile as she faced the remaining two.

The remaining two were in fact, the twin from earlier and the only Kunoichi in their group. "You sick bitch, your just toying with us." the blonde Kunoichi said tightening her grip on her tonfa.

The brunette giggled while nodding. But her eyes were hard as the ice she can control. "I'll give you another chance at a decision. You can either surrender and your death will be quick and painless, or you can fight and remain barely alive like those frozen teammates of yours." she said pointing to the Chunin on the ground that had their cuts immediately frosted by her special sword. "That's one of the special abilities my **Kessho Ryu** (Crystal Dragon). Everything it slices through becomes frozen over."

The two remaining Chunin gasped in horror at the woman in front of them. "That's inhuman, you really are a sick bitch." the twin said.

Haku bowed dramatically, "Why thank you." she said giggling. "Unfortunately for you, I've wasted too much time. Its been fun, but I have to end this." she said slamming her katana on the ground, tip first.

Seconds later, the earth started shaking, **"Hyoton: Toketsu Ryu no Ikari **(Wrath of the Frozen Dragon)**."** she said as a twin headed dragon rose from the earth, it's maws open and swallowing the Chunins whole. The large double headed, Chinese styled dragon entwined it's two heads and promptly imploded on itself. A shower of blood followed, but that was it, no bodies or anything.

Haku's audience was completely surprised by that, even Taifu, as he has never seen that one before.

Haku brushed her bangs to the side and removed her sword from the earth. She looked towards the other, barely alive, thanks to being frozen, bodies and used the chakra stored in the ice to grow and expand around the bodies. When it was finished, each of the frozen Chunin resembled a large rose made of ice.

She took a deep breath and bowed to each of the roses, "Thank you for providing me with the entertainment for the day. May your souls rest eternally." she said sheathing her sword and fixing her cloak, to once again cover her entire body.

Though the fight could have been over a long time ago, Haku dragged it along as long as she could. "Now that you've had your fun, can we go now." Suigetsu said still in disbelief.

The brunette smirked and looked at Akane, "Shall we continue Akane-chan?"

The vixen nodded and smiled brightly. "Sure, but if we meet another group, I call next." she giggled jumping onto the nearest branch and towards where she felt Naruto's faint chakra.

**(Border of Kaminari no Kuni)**

A and Minato were still moving at inhuman speeds. They passed through two entire countries in the span of an hour and a half.

Going full speed for that long was draining their chakra supplies in big gulps. "Alright A, I've been with you for this long but its time for me to leave you." Minato said concentrating while running. Massive amounts of pure energy rolled off of his body, **"Kaimon: Hiraku,** (Gate of Opening: Open) **Kyumon: Hiraku, **(Gate of Healing: Open) **Seimon: Hiraku, **(Gate of Life: Open) **Shomon: Hiraku **(Gate of Pain: Open)**!"** Minato yelled unleashing the first four gates of power. His skin turned red from the increase of his blood being pumped.

A looked shocked at the increase in power from the man. He smiled brightly, "You know how to unlock the gates as well?" he asked smirking as he too began unlocking the gates to match Minato's.

The former Hokage cursed and quickly disappeared before A could finish unlocking the gates.

It was pointless as A quickly caught up. "Didn't know I could do that did you? I trained my body to endure so much, that I just had to learn how to unlock the Hachimon." A said again side by side with Minato.

"I guess there's only one way to win this race." the Namikaze said turning on A and punching him in the face.

The punch sent the Raikage skidding across the rocky fields of Lightning Country. Minato skidded to a stop and waited for A to rise to his feet. "You made the wrong move Minato." A said from a couple of meters away.

The former Hokage shook his head. "I don't think it's the wrong move. I just think we should continue the fight from the past. This time you don't have your brother to support you." Minato said cancelling the gates as they were straining his muscles a little too much. He gulped down a pair of soldier pills and took a deep breath as he felt himself regain most of his lost chakra and stamina.

A cancelled his gates as well. "You really want this don't you?" he questioned taking a pill himself. "Okay we'll have our rematch. I just hope you don't disappoint me." A said charging.

**(Konohagakure)**

Kisame looked down at the village, this was probably the second time he's infiltrated the village, but now the reason was different.

There was no doubt that they had already sensed his presence thanks to their barrier surrounding them.

His suspicion was proven true when the entire ANBU corps appeared around him, lead by Yamato, who was wearing a tiger mask. "What business do you have here, S-class nukenin Kisame Hoshigaki?"

Kisame flashed a toothy smirk that put the ANBU on edge. "I'm just here to deliver news to Tsunade."

"Then speak your business." Tsunade said appearing via shunshin.

Keeping the smirk on his face Kisame nodded. "With pleasure."

**A/N: I'm ending this chapter right here. Its been quite a while since I updated this bad boy and I have got to say, its pretty nostalgic. This is my first true story and its nearing its end. I don't want to end it but it has to be done.**

**Also to those that read the recent chapter of manga I would like to ask you, 'What the fuck is Kishi doing man?' I'm not even saying that the things he's doing is bad, but I'm just saying that he should have revealed some stuff earlier, it would have made more sense that way. Now I have to find out how to incorporate some of that stuff into the story. Wait never mind that'll be easy.**

**How do you guys feel about Haku's fight and the approaching fight between A and Minato? Pretty intense huh?**

**Well if you forgot how to review than I'll remind you how. There's a little blue button and it says 'review' press it and write some stuff down. Thank you and come again next time.**


	36. A Break Before Destruction

**What it do y'all it's your favorite author Jay back with a new chapter… What do you mean I'm not your favorite? *Sniffs* Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Jokes on you because none of y'all is the reason why I'm updating right now. It's Fuyoshi-chan, who's awesome review guided my fingers… hehe.**

**Well it's time for the usual…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in the series… exact Taifu, that mofo is mine._

**Betrayal Chapter Thirty-Six: A Break Before Destruction**

**(Kumogakure)**

In the village hidden in the Clouds, rested a familiar masked Jonin. He had his relatively new Kumo headband slanted across his right eye for old times sake. Of course he had mastered the eye to the point where he could deactivate it on command, but sometimes that notion slips his mind.

He was wearing the village's one customary Jonin flak jacket with its single strap over his left shoulder. Under that was a long sleeved dark grey shirt that was also apart of his mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He wore a matching pair of dark grey pants with the ankles tapped over. He was also wearing a pair of black ninja sandals.

He wasn't wearing a proper Kage cloak, instead he opted to keep his Kage-Ho cloak, which was opened and displaying his attire.

He was currently sitting in a large, and quite comfortable, chair with his feet propped on the table. A book was in his hand and he was giggling uncontrollably.

He wasn't the only occupant in the large office as, not even five feet away from him was Kimiko. She wasn't standing there with a straight face, she was absolutely livid. This man has been in this chair reading porn since he's got the temporary job some odd days ago.

Kimiko was dark skinned like many others native to Kaminari no Kuni. Though her skin wasn't as dark. Her hair was light grey, but shined like it was silver, and it was always tied into a bun. Though she left two large locks to frame her face, beautifully accenting her green eyes.

She wore a dark green long sleeved, high collared, dress shirt that was open enough to show a decent amount of cleavage and a red lined mesh shirt. She also wore a matching skirt that nearly went to her ankles. She wore a regular pair of ninja sandals.

In her arms, she held a small stack of papers. She was on the verge of slapping the silver headed Jonin with the stack if he didn't get serious.

"Kakashi-san, if you don't stop reading that smut right now I swear to Kami I'm going to rip off your manhood." she seethed through clenched teeth.

The copycat Jonin kept the book in front of his face, making sure the only thing Kimiko could see was the hair poking from behind the book. "Tsk tsk tsk, now Kimiko-san, you know you have to address me as Raikage-sama."

At the remark her eye twitched and a large tick mark appeared. His response has been the same the entire time, as has been her threat and her response. "Now you know you don't deserve such a honor until you actually do some work."

Kakashi sighed with a nod. "You know what you're right, I'll do some work." he said closing his book and sitting up straight.

Kimiko sighed in relief and stepped forward. "Thank you, now its important that you look over these documents." she said extending the stack with a temporary Raikage stamp on top of it.

He nodded and she set the stack down. It was then that he started to do the paperwork with his menial skills. He was lucky that Kimiko was there to assist him, telling him where to stamp and what not to stamp.

**(Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni)**

Minato skidded along the dirt, making sure not to trip on a rock. His arms were in the guarding position, as he had just blocked A's initial punch. If he had tried to dodge he would have suffered more than bruised forearms. "Kami, I forgot how much force he could dish out." the former Hokage thought out loud wincing at the slight pain.

"Impressive, you've managed to cover your arms in chakra fast enough to cushion most of the force of my punch." A said cracking his neck.

Minato chuckled, "Your little punches cant hurt me, my son hits harder." Minato boasted/goaded making A smirk.

"Enough with the chit chat. Lets finish this thing quickly. I've been away from my village far too long, that student of yours might have driven it to the ground for all I know."

Minato grunted as he pushed off the earth, dodging to his right, narrowly escaping a lightning covered punch from the muscled Yondaime. "I told you, you were slow without your Hirashin. Scared to use it, because I've figured it out years ago?" A questioned twisting and dashing toward the smaller Yondaime.

"Not at all." Minato said fusing his fist with chakra and ducking underneath A's punch. After the punch was thoroughly dodged, he sent his own which connected. "I just wanted to see if I could hit you without resorting to it."

"Well your going to have to keep trying." a voice said behind the blonde as the muscled man above him blew away with the wind.

Minato smirked as he rose to his full height. "I knew you were going to do that."

A shared the smirked, "Oh you did? Then why didn't you even bother with the attack?" A asked.

The blonde dropped into a basic Taijutsu stance, "I have my reasons." he vaguely replied.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to tag me with a secret tag or something. Well I can tell you now, that's not going to work for shit." A said jumping in the air with his leg raised.

Wanting to test something, Minato charged up a Rasengan. After that he jumped in the air with the Raikage and thrust his Rasengan forward.

The ball of swirling chakra impacted the lightning covered leg. A battle of dominance ensued, only for gravity to decide the winner. The force of A's leg was too much for the Rasengan and the ball promptly dissipated.

But Minato thought fast and quickly rotated in the air, letting A pass him.

Unfortunately A had anticipated the action and grabbed the Namikaze's cloak. "You're not going anywhere." he said quickly positioning the younger blonde into the power bomb position. **"RAIGA BOMU **(LIGER BOMB)**!"**

Minato panicked when things started heading south, and quickly. "Damn" he cursed sensing the ground getting closer by the millisecond. He had no choice but to quickly get a tri-pronged kunai, but he quickly found out that A's large hands were around his waist, and thus, his pouch was unreachable. 'Wait my emergency seal tag.' he quickly thought reaching into his shirt and pulling out the tucked seal tag. He snapped the weak cord and released it into the air, hoping he still had time as the ground approached.

The resulting explosion shook the very earth and also destroyed said earth.

A stood in the large crater of charred earth and released a large bellow of laughter. "You never cease to amaze me Minato. Though I am disappointed that you resorted to the Flying Thunder God."

Minato panted as he dropped down from the earth, his seal tag in hand. "Well did you really think I was going to purposely handicap myself. After all I am facing a fellow Kage." Minato said replacing the seal tag with one of his special kunai. "I think it's time we really started this fight."

"Yes I second that motion." A said shedding his Raikage cloak and hat. At that more lightning seemed to encase his body.

**(Somewhere in Fire Country)**

Currently the group of ten were caught in the rain in their endeavor to find Naruto.

"Are you sure you can find him in this rain?" Jiraiya asked Akane, who continued to lead the group at a quickened pace.

"Yes I can find him. Right now, he's not moving anywhere, meaning that he's resting and waiting for the storm to subside." Akane replied while countless water droplets stung her face.

"How do you know all of that?" Nagato questioned from his position in front of Konan and behind Jiraiya.

"Demons are always linked to their mates. They have a bond deeper than any human marriage." Haku answered quickening her pace, as she too could feel her link with Naruto growing stronger with the closing distance.

"Mate? Demon? Naruto?" Sasuke said surprised as he hadn't truly witnessed the results of the Invasion. So he hadn't seen Naruto's true appearance, the death of the Sandaime, or when Naruto left the village without him. When the next time he had woken up it was in a dimly lit room, that acted as Kabuto's workspace and his wounds nearly fully healed.

Taifu chuckled at the Uchiha's obliviousness. "You're more oblivious than I've previously thought. I'm sure you would've learned something from Orochimaru."

The Uchiha seethed in anger, activating his Sharingan in said anger and causing it to spin. "I've learned plenty, before I killed him. I could show you if you want me to."

Taifu didn't have to look back to see Sasuke's activated Doujutsu. The KI trying to pierce his skull was enough. He let out a laugh, careful not to get any water in his mouth. "You're years to early to try to intimidate me Uchiha-san."

"Hey ease off Sasuke." Suigetsu said defending his leader.

Though the water user defended the other two members of Hebi remained quiet for different reasons. Jugo, because he was trying to properly control his murderous mindset and Karin, because she didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"Can you two please shut up? It's getting a little annoying listening to you two." Haku nearly yelled.

"I agree, we're only a few kilometers away from Naruto-kun. Lets pick up the pace people." the vixen said vanishing in a shunshin, followed by the others.

**(Naruto's Cave)**

Naruto's eyeballs fluttered in his eyelids for a few minutes before he opened them. The hanyou sat up and looked around. He found himself in a cave.

He yawned before he started coughing. **"Finally your up. I was getting a little worried."** a voice said behind Naruto.

The crimson haired teen looked behind him to see the spirit of his sword, Jigoku. He was sitting against the wall of the cave with his sword leaning against his shoulder. He was wearing a simple armor attire. Red shirt, red pants, black torso armor, entire arm length vambraces, greaves, boots, and crimson colored gloves.

The crimson haired hanyou groaned as he returned his back to the cave floor. "Why do I feel like I got hit by a train?"

"Well you would know the feeling." the phoenix demon said chuckling as he watched Naruto rub his forehead. **"Its really because it took way more chakra to heal Itachi, than you previously thought. His disease was far more complicated and it had progressed more than Kimimaro's. I'm surprised he hadn't died earlier. Not to mention I couldn't help at all with the healing process, I'm not one for healing. You should've summoned Akane to help you. But I am proud you managed to accomplish it." **Jigoku said standing to his feet causing the armor to make sounds.

Naruto chuckled at the memory in Yuki no Kuni before he glanced at the demon again. "Why do you look like you're dressed for war?"

The older demon rose an eyebrow in confusion before he looked down at his attire. **"Oh yeah, well since you're about to destroy Konoha, I was thinking I could materialize outside and aid you in your endeavor. Plus I've been taking it easy for a long time and I might be a little rusty. You didn't even use me against Kimimaro and my fury needs to be rekindled. So this might be the perfect time to have our little rematch."**

Naruto chuckled "You waited until I was weak from healing Itachi to say you want a rematch." Naruto said slowly with a hand over his amethyst eyes. He heard a chuckling yup behind him. "Okay I accept." he said uncovering his pure crimson eyes along with a, more pronounced, slitted pupil.

"**Allow me to begin."** Jigoku said doing a dozen hand seals. **"Katon: Kazan no Ikari **(Volcanicc Rage)**."** it was then that the mountain they were in started rumbling.

"Oh yeah we're inside of a volcano." Naruto said slowly as he remembered how he envisioned his mindscape.

The volcano exploded outwards sending Naruto's body tumbling outside of the cavern. He looked down at his body to see himself topless. "What the hell happened to my shirt?" he muttered seeing singe marks across entire torso. "Oh yeah, stupid lava."

He wiped his chest and his ears, seven fox tails, and phoenix wings sprouted forth in their respective positions. "Lets take this fight in the air." Naruto said flapping his wings a little, before he started lifting off the ground.

"**You may be better at swordplay than me Naruto, but I'm still the king of the sky."** Jigoku said as his own wings sprouted from his back and he joined Naruto in the air.

Naruto shook his head, "Not anymore, I've spent years sparring with Taifu in the air, training for this very moment." Naruto said as he spread his wings out wide. **"Katon: Unmei no Hono no Umo** (Flaming Feathers of Doom)**."**

He flapped his wings a total of five times, sending down dozens of feathers that were burning.

The phoenix demon stared at the approaching feathers as he continued to gain altitude. He veered to the left and dodged some, did a barrel roll to dodge more, and flapped his wings to dive upward faster flying in a large circle to keep dodging the flaming feathers.

Naruto watched the aerial acrobatics in silence as he did a set of hand seals. **"Raiton: Gian** (False Darkness)**." **he said performing the technique more than once, as pairs of lightning bolts flashed down toward Jigoku.

Naruto was pleased to see that even though the demon was still dodging his techniques, he had more difficulty incorporating the lightning bolts into it. He grunted and dove quickly meeting Jigoku the rest of the way. He sent a punch and cursed silently when it missed. His anger was short lived when he quickly spent and kicked Jigoku in the chest.

Though that small victory was short lived, when a burst of fire surprisingly burst out of the demon's mouth.

Quickly he flapped his wings, slowing down the fireball just enough for him to fold his wings and drop to the earth. He tried to open his wings, but found them clasped tightly shut as Jigoku appeared with his arms wrapped around them. "That was dirty." Naruto said glaring back at the demon.

"**Why thank you. I'm surprised you didn't see through it."** he replied with a smile as the lava covered ground approached closer and closer.

"Who says I didn't?" Naruto asked as he showed his smirk to the demon. **"Piasu Tsume** (Piercing Talon)**."** was heard above the duo as Naruto's clone burst in a cloud of smoke, just a spinning Naruto, resembling a classic Tsuuga, entered the fray.

Five quick seconds later he appeared on the other side of the smoke, but now he was on fire. He quickly stopped the spinning and shook the fire off of his skin.

"**You planned that a little too well Naruto. It was too bad you blew it by warning me."** Jigoku said flapping the smoke away and his body was revealed. Blood was dripping off of his right hand, from when he stopped the hanyou's claws from entering his chest.

Naruto smiled revealing his enlarged canines and his other sharpened teeth. "I couldn't help it. Can you blame me?" he questioned with a shrug of his shoulders. "Plus you countered by spinning out of the way and sending a blast of fire around me. It would have really hurt me, if I wasn't still spinning." he said rubbing his soft hair.

"**Thanks, that was pure instinct."** he responded flapping his wings and increasing his height. **"I think it's time I end this aerial battle and drop you to the earth a burning mess."** he said flapping even faster and flying through a cloud.

'Uh oh.' Naruto thought as burning feathers erupted from the cloud. "I guess its my turn.' he chuckled to himself as he flapped his wings to gain altitude as well.

He approached the first wave of arrows and was surprised to learned that they explode. It was too late to entirely dodge them as he was already heading towards the earth and rapid speeds.

He groaned as he looked up seeing more approaching feathers. His wings were badly singed, with most of the feathers being missing. Not to mention the ground was only half a mile away. 'This is going to hurt.' he thought as he quickly hit the ground and the feathers landed everywhere around and on him and exploded on contact.

Sending that many feathers through the cloud completely destroyed it and Jigoku was seen lazily flapping his wings. **"There was no way that was a clone or he would be up here with me. I told him I'm the king of the sky, he should've listened." **the demon said diving towards the ground.

Naruto groaned inside the crater filled with lava. He quickly changed the landscape of his mind and sighed when the burning feeling of the lava disappeared. "Lava hurts." he muttered

The flying demon looked on in surprise when the crater turned into a large house. Soon the demon appeared inside the room with the crimson haired teen. **"Are you quitting?"** he asked scratching his head.

Naruto's body was burned, but rapidly healing. He opened his blood red eyes and looked at the demon above him and shook his head. "No, the lava was too hot and this was the first thing I thought of."

"**Well I think that's enough for now." **Jigoku said stretching his arms backwards.

Naruto quickly rose to his feet in anger, "What, oh hell no. I've was just getting started." he said extending his arm and willed his sword to appear in his hand, already unsheathed.

"**Now now, calm down. I won far and square. It was an air fight and you were the first to touch the ground. I told you I was the king."** the demon said smugly.

"Fuck that, you got lucky." Naruto responded with a swipe of his hand, sending a crashing wind into Jigoku, which harmlessly passed by him, but destroyed everything behind him. "I want a rematch." the crimson haired hanyou added.

"**Next time Naruto-kun. Now you have to wake up, cause you've been out for some time." **the phoenix said as Naruto slowly started turning transparent.

Naruto looked down in surprise. "What the hell? You cant kick me out of my own mind. HEY STOP IT! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled before he disappeared entirely.

"**I don't think I'm going to help with the destruction of the leaf."** the demon thought out loud, looking at the spot Naruto previously occupied. **"Oops."**

**(Real Cave)**

Naruto rose his head with a quick snap, shocking Itachi. Though it wasn't visible to the other occupant. "That bastard. He is so sitting this attack out." Naruto said looking around. "How long have we been here?" the crimson haired teen asked.

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the cave wall. He exhaled a long breath and reopened his eyes. "We've been here for a few hours. It started raining shortly after arriving and hasn't stopped since." Itachi said as his eyes glanced at the falling droplets.

Naruto nodded and reached for the sword that had been resting at his side. "I estimate this rainfall will continue for another hour or so, or maybe more. I'm glad I didn't just rush into the village and attack without a plan. That would've been a big no-no." Naruto said clenching and unclenching his fist, gauging how much of his strength was still with him.

He wasn't back at full strength, but it wasn't anything a soldier pill or two couldn't fix. "What are you going to do about the barrier surrounding the village?" Itachi brought the hanyou out of his musings.

"That depends? Do you want to alert them and make things more exciting or do you want to surprise them in the dead of night?" Naruto asked with a smirk now eyeing the Uchiha's red clouded cloak.

Itachi closed his red eyes and shook his head. "That's not my decision, its yours. This is your quest, your vendetta. Personally, I don't want the village to be destroyed as I still hold love for it. But I guess I shouldn't, as my younger brothers are no longer inside of her walls. You two are the only ones I've ever loved and I've already failed one of them, I'm not failing the other." The Uchiha said opening his eyes, revealing his spinning Sharingan.

Naruto scoffed prompting Itachi to glance at him. "You didn't fail Sasuke, I did." Naruto said lowering his head.

Itachi rose an eyebrow in genuine confusion. "Explain." he simply spoke.

"I don't remember whether you told me to watch Sasuke or not, but I sort of left him in the village during the conclusion of the invasion. I wasn't really paying attention to him at that moment. I should have been, considering his relation to you and by extension, to me. To make a long story short, he ended up with Orochimaru, as he wasn't present during some of my previous attacks on Konoha, and I haven't seen him since. But that's all about to change." Naruto said physically bracing himself for what was to come.

As soon as he was set, a rocket blasted through the mouth of the cavern and into his arms. He skidded for a few seconds, wrapping his arms around the feminine body, before he tripped over a large stalagmite and they were sent tumbling further into the cave.

Their skidding bodies came to a stop and Naruto lifted his head to see Akane burying her head into his chest. "Why hello Aka-hime. I'm not surprised you're here." Naruto said to his vixen.

Soon after he sat up with Akane in his arms, another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. "You surprised to see me Naru-kun?" Haku asked slowly exhaling into his ear.

Naruto groaned softly and his muscles loosened a little. "I'm never surprised to see you Haku-hime. I am surprised Yugi-hime and Mura-hime aren't here." Naruto said looking around the cave for the two felines.

Akane rose her head and captured Naruto's lips with her own. A few seconds passed with both parties enjoying the kiss, before Akane reluctantly removed her lips. "You know Yugito is still made you ruined her favorite outfit. And she cant because she got sent on a mission, after you, your father and the Raikage went to the meeting." she said plainly.

Naruto lowered his head in sadness. "She's still mad, I bought her a new one and said sorry." a sharp pain emanated from the back of his head from Haku.

"It's not that simple Naru-_kun_." Haku said playfully. "You have to apologize more romantically. You know, do something better than simply buying her an outfit she already had."

Naruto sighed and lowered his head again. "I'll never understand women." he said depressed.

The two chuckled and kissed him on the lips and neck.

Naruto removed himself from the kiss when he heard a mocking 'Aww.' in front of him. He seen Taifu jokingly wiping a tear from his cheek.

He glared at his brother, "I'm gonna kick your ass Taifu." he said before Akane grabbed his face and kissed him again.

Taifu chuckled and leaned against the wall of the cave. "Whenever you're ready." he said looking at the mouth of the cave as the rest of the large group appeared. "I hope you're ready for one hell of a meeting." he said making Naruto open his eyes and glance at the opening of the cavern.

There stood seven people, two were wearing Akatsuki cloaks like Itachi, one had red markings under his eyes, three were unknown to him, and the last one had a face mixed with confusion, anger, and happiness.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Itachi said from his seated position.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said with his Sharingan meeting his brother's own Sharingan.

**A/N: I spent a better part of a week, wondering if I should end the chapter when the two Uchiha brothers meet eye to eye. Of course I had to end it, why else, other than that it's a nice cliffhanger.**

**I am embarrassed that I stopped writing for like two weeks, with only a few hundred words remaining from the chapter. In my defense… I have no excuse, sorry.**

**For those that enjoyed the beginning of A's and Minato's fight, I thank you. For those that didn't, just know that I'm finishing it next chapter. It'll be the first thing you encounter next okay.**

**I had to have Jigoku make a return to the series, he had the longest hiatus ever. I realized that was unfair to him and so… that happened.**

**Please review… I'm out.**


	37. The Same Break Before Destruction

**I'm back, so after chapter 599, I now have confirmation about who Tobi is. Now I just need to know exactly how he survived his apparent death and how he came to know Madara. Until all that is dealt with, I wont be updating Seals of Forgotten Time. I'll be focusing on the other stories, maybe even the dusty Blue Eyed Uchiha.**

**I'm also thinking about scraping Ninja Assassin, since its feedback was poor. I might bring it back, better than the original. But you have to tell me if you want me to or not.**

**Alright enough of my senseless rambling, for the few readers still with me, this chapter is for you.**

**Betrayal Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Same Break Before Destruction**

**(Kaminari no Kuni)**

Minato groaned in phantom pain as the memory of his latest Kage Bunshin came back to him. 'Sorry clone, but an **Aian Kuro** (Iron Claw) at my age, is bad for my health.' he thought before leaping to the side, avoiding a lightning powered axe drop.

He didn't get a second of rest, because A was on him, intent on finishing the fight as fast as he could. "Come on Minato, we've been fighting for an hour. Why don't you give up before something happens neither of us could recover from?" A said slamming his fist into the ground, causing lightning to shoot from the ground, like geysers of electricity.

The Yellow Flash looked on in shock, as two dozen of the seals on his tri-pronged kunai were burned off, the kunai faired much better though just barely. "I cant do that, at least not yet." he said as he blurred out of sight.

A sighed in annoyance, "You're acting like a Genin trying to prove himself to his sensei." he said catching the younger fourth's leg. Only his superior strength prevented his hand bones from cracking.

"That may be, but to beat the fastest, you have to become the fastest." he simply said before he was slammed on the ground, and his clone was dispelled.

A rose an eyebrow, "You mean the masked guy? Are you taking him seriously?"

Minato appeared an inch in front of A, before throwing a series of punches. "Why not, I've fought him before I died. He was strong then, who knows how strong he is now." he said smiling as a few of his punches landed.

A cursed himself verbally, as he saw seal tags darken themselves on his chest and elbow. "Wait, you fought him?" A finished just when Minato vanished in a yellow flash. He felt a hand on his shoulder as the Namikaze landed gracefully behind the Raikage. He nodded forcing A's eyes to widen. "Then you have an idea of his skills? This is good, forget the fight for now and tell me everything you can on the way back to the village." A said just as dozens of ANBU landed around them.

"Thank Kami, you two are finished fighting." the leader said releasing a sigh of relief.

A and Minato chuckled in embarrassment. "The former Hokage was persistent wasn't he?" A said with a loud laugh, joined by the others.

Said former Kage, rubbed his head sheepishly with a nervous chuckle. "Well I was just keeping my leader on his toes." he said finding the sky to be interesting for a while.

**(Cave Near Konoha)**

Naruto silently looked at each of the Uchiha brothers, wondering what was going through their minds. They've been staring at each other for three minutes. He looked closely at Sasuke's Sharingan, to see if he could get an inkling of his intentions.

It was a blender of emotions going through those eyes, the main one being anger, for the obvious reasons. The red head, felt his vision being obscured by his demonic mate, Akane. "So are you going to watch them all day or are you going to have your own reunion?" she said directing his vision to the mouth of the cave.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Hm, yes, of course. Jiraiya of the Sannin, a few Akatsuki members and some others I don't know. This should be interesting." he said standing to his feet, with Haku comically hanging behind him. "Hime, I'm gonna need you to release me."

The ice maiden shook her head. "That's not going to happen. You're going to have to carry me for a long time before I'm satisfied." she said clinging to him tighter.

Naruto released a sigh before conceding. "Fine, give me your legs." he said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"WHAT! How come you don't carry me? You spoil her too much!" Akane whined with tears running down her face, while she pouted and crossed her arms.

Naruto looked at his lover, "What, no I don't."

"You're carrying her." Taifu said from his position.

Naruto's amethyst eyes glared at his brother. "Shut up, you're not helping." he said listening to Haku's giggles on his back. "Are you going to tell me why they are with you?" he said getting a better hold on his ice maiden.

Taifu shrugged his shoulders. "That is something you're going to have to talk to them about." he said causing Naruto to nod his head in agreement. He tightened his grip on Haku and slowly walked to Jiraiya, Nagato, and Konan.

"What do you want Sennin? Last time I saw you, I put you in a terrifying Genjutsu. You must want another." he threatened as his eyes begun to darken with malicious intent.

Jiraiya didn't back to from his godson's glare. "I came with a simple intention, joining your side of this fight. Surely you know that Tsunade has sided with the leader of Akatsuki?" he asked to which Naurto nodded.

"Please tell me something I don't already know, otherwise exit yourself from my sight." he said immediately turning his gaze up the two, obviously, former Akatsuki members. "Your business with me?"

Nagato and Konan had watched Naruto's contempt filled, and short talk, with Jiraiya and they didn't like how he talked to their sensei. But they didn't voice it, because they wanted to get straight to business. "Well, to make a long story short, I'm your cousin and I want to join you in your effort to destroy Konoha." Nagato said with a smooth voice.

They expected Naruto to break out in a smile and thank the heavens that he finally has family. But the previous blonde's expression didn't change a bit. "That's it? You expect me to act any different because we are connected by blood? I could give a damn if you were my father, oh wait your not, because my father is in Kumogakure by now. Don't even for a second think, that I care about someone claiming to be my _family_. Just because we're blood doesn't make us family." he spoke with conviction. He then pointed at Karin, "Why don't you try going to her and tell her you're her cousin. Because the same blood is pumping through her veins." he said turning around in time to see Sasuke charge at Itachi.

"Why!?" Sasuke yelled throwing right punch at his brother.

Itachi, easily, caught the punch and caught the second punch. "I see you're still not strong enough to avenge your family." Itachi said coldly before straight kicking Sasuke out of his grasp. "I thought I told you to that the next time we meet, you should have the same eyes as me."

Sasuke righted himself in time to land and slide on his feet. A tear fell down Sasuke's cheek. "For the longest, I've wanted to kill you. And don't get me wrong, I still want to wring your neck, but I also want to know the truth. So if you're truly my brother, you'll tell me. All I want to know is why?" Sasuke said as his Doujutsu bore into his brother's Mangekyou.

The two brother's resumed to staring at each other for a full minute before Itachi sighed, "This is not how I wanted this to play out. Keeping the reason for their death a secret is no longer necessary with you no longer being a part of the village. I killed the clan to protect you, my little brother." Itachi said confusing Sasuke and whoever else was listening.

"What does you mean, how could killing my parents and the rest of the family, possibly protect me!?" Sasuke yelled.

Even though he wasn't apart of it, Naruto hung his head in despair. Haku noticed this immediately and hugged him tighter.

"Because your so called family was getting ready to cause a civil war within the village!" Itachi yelled in anger at his own family. "Trust me, I loved the village, but I spared you, not because you were too weak to waste my time on, but because you were my little brother and I love you more than anything." Itachi said, not able to stop a tear from escaping his eye. "Ever since I learned of my disease, eating away ate my body, I realized that it would killing me easier for you. Unfortunately, that's no longer the case." Itachi said as his aura seeped through his pores.

His previously calm chakra, now seemed to be a bit more darker, due to its new demonic qualities. Akane had sensed this immediately. "You completely cured and tied him to your wavelength didn't you?" Akane whispered so only Naruto and Haku could hear. "That's why you grew weak." she said answering her own question.

Naruto nodded his head, keeping his eyes on his brothers. "It was the only way to keep my brother alive."

"Itachi was already strong, only Kami knows how strong he is now." the brunette on his back said leaning her chin on his shoulders.

The demon nodded again, "We could possibly have a very small glimpse at his strength if they fight."

Back to the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke had his eyes widened at how much stronger his brother felt. He was nowhere near his strength, so he knew a conflict, would only be a waste of time and make his injuries more serious.

"There's also another thing you should know Sasuke, I had a last line of defense, just in case an old man decided to finish the massacre. Naruto, the other little brother. He was supposed to guard and protect you from danger, sadly he failed. You weren't supposed to join Orochimaru, I know how you two were growing up, and it doesn't surprise me that you chose to do things your own ways." Itachi said directing the last statement at both Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes traveled to his old teammate. Naruto lowered his eyes to prevent himself from locking eyes with the avenger. He didn't want to know how just how much he failed, it was the only guilt he had in his life. "I was halfway across the country, before I realized that you weren't part of the group. My next attack on Konoha was really a search and rescue for you, but you weren't in the village and I got spotted. When I returned to the village I consulted with Akane that you needed to be found and she helped me with handpicking three of the fox clan's best tracker foxes." he said sensing that Sasuke was inching closer to him.

But before he could try to grab Namikaze's collar, the air around him grew colder. It was Haku's warning, telling him not to get any closer to them. "You eventually found my location didn't you? How long did it take you?" Sasuke said his anger evident in his red eyes.

Naruto coughed into his hand and backed up a little. "A week." he muttered before he continued. "Honestly, to tell you the truth, I didn't want to train you. So I left you with Orochimaru, you know, have him do all the work. I was actually thinking about using the same three tracker foxes to look for you again, when Itachi told me Gaara was being targeted." Naruto said looking at Itachi.

Itachi spared a quick glance at Nagato, knowing he was getting angrier about how much of a traitor Itachi was. "Hn." the man grunted.

Sasuke lowered his head as he began to think about Naruto, putting himself in his shoes. He came to the realization that he too would have left him to be trained by someone else. He calmed down, but everyone knew he was still angry, though it was no longer on Itachi or Naruto, but the elder's of the village took their place. "So the fossils of the village ruined my life. I'm going to kill them myself."

"Um about that, I kind of already killed Danzo. He was responsible for helping Hanzo kill Yahiko, so I got my revenge before leaving the organization." Everyone looked at the redhead with surprised looks.

Naruto flashed him a big grin, "You bastard, I wanted to kill that smug old man."

"And let you have all the fun? You already killed the Sandaime, you cant have them all." Nagato said uncovering his left eye with his hand.

"My village, I'll have whoever I want." Naruto said crossing his arms causing Haku to tighten her own grip around his hips.

A question came to Akane's mind and she cleared her throat. "I just thought of something. Why are you two so close to Konoha in the first place?" she questioned at both Naruto and Itachi.

"Oh that's easy… we're going to destroy it." he said like it was simplest thing in the world.

"And maybe even convert some people, who knows what could happen." Itachi added.

Akane had her mouth open at the casualty of how they said they were going to destroy an entire village.

"I was thinking about simply going full Kyuubi on them, but I changed my mind. This reunion got me into a reunion kind of mood." the crimson haired demon said. "So I was thinking about simply walking around the village and bump into a few people, slaughter a few more people and raid some refrigerators." he said spacing out as his hunger made itself known with a loud growl. Everyone shook their heads at this.

"Are you seriously talking about destroying Konoha?" Jiraiya questioned stepping forward with a stern look on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sage, before Jiraiya continued. "Do you really think I'm going to let you do that alone? I'm going with you." he said making Naruto's eyes soften.

Deep down the former container liked how the old pervert was trying to make up for attacking him during the invasion. He pointed at Jiraiya and Nagato, "You two are really trying to get on my good side huh?" he said before he rose his brow at Konan.

Haku noticed the look and quickly grabbed his ear, "Who do you think you're looking at like that?" she growled in his ear.

"Owowowow." Naruto sounded in pain as his head was pulled back a little. "I'm sorry Haku-chan, I wont do it again." he apologized as Jiraiya appeared beside him.

"I know what you're thinking kid, she's beautiful right." the old man whispered just enough that only Naruto could hear, even with Haku's close proximity, while also nudging him with his elbow.

Naruto scoffed in response, "I've seen more beautiful." he said just as Akane latched onto his arm on the other side of Jiraiya. "Like this one." he said indicating the queen of foxes with his head.

"What about me?" Haku whined in his ear.

"You too Haku-chan."

"So you're saying she's more beautiful than me?" Akane questioned releasing his arm to put hers on her hips.

"Uhhh…." Naruto stammered causing Haku to get off of his back to stand beside Akane.

"Who's more beautiful?" the brunette questioned with a stern glare.

Naruto continued to stammer while a few people began to snicker in amusement. "Uh oh, you dug yourself into a big ol hole." Taifu instigated from his spot against the cave wall.

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he just frantically looked around the cave, hoping it would help him with an answer. His eyes pasted Jiraiya first, who was snickering, then they hit Sasuke and Itachi who had blank looks, though Sasuke looked annoyed for some reason. Then they hit Sasuke's group, Jugo wasn't even paying attention, he was more focused on tending to a bird, who's feathers were wet. Suigetsu was snickering quietly, but he also looked annoyed. Karin, was still shocked that she was an Uzumaki and related to these immensely strong individuals, judging by their chakra signatures. The next was Konan and Nagato who also had blank faces, not wanting to be apart of this conversation. Though Naruto's superior eyes were able to detect a very small hint of a blush on her cheeks. Lastly his eyes landed on his demonic brother, who was letting out a big laugh at his predicament.

His eyes returned to his girls with an answer in mind, "Well its obvious now who's more beautiful… it's me." he said flashing a large grin.

The girl's faces went blank and everyone quieted down. They both shared a glance at each other, having a silent conversation on how to take the answer. "Wrong answer." Naruto heard from Taifu which made Naruto gulp in fear.

'I might have to book it into the rain.' he thought mentally getting ready.

The girls looked back at him, they were now in agreement. They started walking towards him, with their same blank expressions, Naruto couldn't read them at all. It was for a split second but he saw a crack of a smile on Akane's face before they reached him.

"I don't doubt that." they both said in unison before Haku and Akane kissed his left and right cheeks, respectively. Naruto released a breath of relief he knew he was holding.

"That's bullshit, Kanari would've killed me if I did something like that!" Taifu yelled in anger.

"That's because she's a crazy bitch!" Naruto yelled back.

Taifu lowered his head in agreement. "I know." he said softly, "That's why I love her." he added with a large grin on his face before he and Naruto began to laugh.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Can we get back on track with the whole destroying Konoha thing now." he said with a hand on his forehead.

Naruto chuckled as himself was about to change the subject. "Sure of course, other than me walking lazily around the village we need a plan of action." he said as they all began thinking about a plan, pitching their ideas from time to time and adding that to the overall plan or forgoing it altogether.

**(Kumogakure)**

A breathed a breath of air he missed. "I'm back home." he said walking up to the welcoming party, who followed Kakashi and few other high standing members of the village. "Welcome back Raikage-sama, sensei. Where's Naruto? Kakashi asked with a lazy look.

"Probably busy thinking about how to effectively destroy Konoha right now." he said waving his hand of the subject. "That's not important right now, how's my village doing? Visually everything looks intact." A said looking around his village.

Kimiko stepped forward, making Kakashi gulp audibly. "Mentally, we're pissed off. This man is way too laid back to run anything. All he did was sit around the office, reading his smut." she said pointing a finger and glaring at the silver haired man.

A casually walked pass her and further into his village. "Now now, Kimiko, you know I don't like a snitch." he said playfully as the woman began to stammer.

Minato wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "That's Kakashi for you. He loves what he loves." he said with a soft chuckle. "I missed you." he said kissing the top of her head.

She returned the hug and added more pressure, "I missed you too." she said before hearing A's booming voice.

"Listen up people, the time is finally upon us. The time we've been preparing for, this is the time for war. Sadly its not going to be against Konoha, who's is in the process of being destroyed by our very own Naruto Namikaze. Or even Iwa, who's surprisingly on our side." he stopped to let them both cheer and mutter amongst themselves. He cleared his throat and resumed talking. "War has been declared by the leader of Akatsuki, who selfishly wants to rule the world." he stopped again letting them boo at the news. He chuckled as he felt the same way. "Obviously that's not going to happened because he has to face four of the major villages, along with our minor allies. Its literally the world versus him and we'll show him just why you shouldn't challenge the world." he said pumping his fist in the air as they all cheered loudly.

Minato stepped forward, with Kimiko still in his arms, "Naturally this speech is being given in the other major villages by their leaders. Maybe even the part about Naruto getting ready to destroy Konoha, which is a feat nearly impossible considering how much that village has been through, since the beginning of its creation. But if I know my son, he'll accomplish the task, he'll finish what the Kyuubi started." Minato said making the large group cheer in agreement.

A cleared his throat to regain attention. "We must remember, Akatsuki is still dangerous. Konoha wont be their only resource of troops, and that is what sets me on edge. We have no idea what the man has planned for this war."

**(Amegakure)**

The proclaimed Madara, over looked his village as they continued to ready themselves for both bed and war. It has only been about three or four hours since he finished his speech. He didn't know which, he wasn't paying attention to time. He knew they were trying to think how fighting Kumo, the new strongest powerhouse village, would play out for them. They had four Jinchurikis, the strongest members of Akatsuki, the remaining members of Kage-Ho, and not to mention their own ranks of various ninjas.

Madara turned his head when he sensed a chakra signature enter the room. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto walked into the only light in the room, illuminating his figure. Though there wasn't much to show, since he was only wearing his very dark crimson cloak that cover his entire being. Though something could be seen moving behind him. A large white snake emerged from below the cloak. It moved slowly, hissing its tongue for a while before reeling it back in. "Nothing that dangers you _Madara-san_." he said calling the man by the name he chose to call himself, but he knew better.

Madara turned to look at the other occupant. "Then what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

Kabuto removed his hood to show his new scaly face. He used his finger to fix his glasses, causing them to shine, "I'm here to end your search." Madara didn't say anything, only opted to sternly stare at Kabuto's new appearance. "I came to provide you with an army for your quest to invade Kumo and attack the other villages." Kabuto spoke with a smile on his face.

Madara narrowed his visible eye behind his mask, "I already have an army for those purposes."

"Surely you don't think the ninja of Ame really stand a chance against the might of Kumo? Even with Konoha's ninja you'll have a hard time with that task." Kabuto said with the same smile on his face.

Madara smirked behind his mask, "Then it's a good thing that's not all I have." he said walking pass the scaly young adult. "Follow me and I'll show you what I've been working on for quite some time."

Kabuto silently watched the man exit the room. The snake from before rose in front of his face and stuck out its tongue. Kabuto fixed his glasses again, as if he had a silent conversation with the snake. With that he followed the masked man to a flight of stairs.

It took five full minutes of descending down stairs before they came at a door. Kabuto glanced at Madara's mask hole, now knowing they were under the village of Ame.

After a while of tampering with the door, Madara opened it to reveal his 'project'.

Said room was filled, nearly to the brim, with copies of the white half of Zetsu. "This is about a hundred thousand copies of the white half of Zetsu. They all have the skill of an Elite Jounin. The ninja of Ame will simply serve as cannon fodder compared to these." Madara said filled with self-righteous pride at his creations.

Kabuto's scientific mind stood amazed at the multiple copies. He's seen Zetsu before and he was amazed at how the man was able to take two halves and make them whole. So in truth he made two hundred thousand copies to make the presented number. "Judging by the sheer number of them and if you were to be working on them continuously, I would say you made ten thousand a year for the past two decades, correct? Also it seems you've used cells from the Shodai Hokage to enhance their abilites." Kabuto deduced, seeing a large imprint of Hashirama's face on an even larger tree.

Madara grunted while walking to the nearest clone stroking its head. Said clone had its eyes closed, indicating that it was slumbering, like the rest of the clones, until there time came. "I showed my hand _partner_, now show me why you're really here." Madara said with a hint of exasperation at the man's stalling.

Kabuto grinned at the man's single mask hole. "Of course, all you had to do was ask, partner." the snake hybrid said taking out a scroll and unsealing the contents. "Partner, meet two of the strongest members of the ROOT program from Konoha. I'm going to demonstrate the technique I'm going to be providing you for the duration of this war…" he said as both of their bodies thudded against the ground, both incapacitated and restrained for good measure. "I found them spying on me some time ago, I don't know why, but I had a feeling they were going to be good for something so I kept them alive. Pick one to die and he shall be resurrected using the other's body." the hybrid explained as the bodies were revealed to be Fu and Torune.

The masked individual looked between both of the men before, with a simple kunai, impaled Torune's head, effectively killing him.

"Excellent choice sir." he said, his smile still plastered on his face. He blazed through a few hand seals, which were concealed underneath the long sleeves of the cloak, before slamming his hands on the ground. **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei."** (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) After that, Torune's body turned to dirt and ash before moving to cover Fu's body.

Fu's eyes snapped open and he begun to scream in immense pain. His eyes moved around the room at a frantic pace before the dirt and ash filled his mouth and covered the rest of his head. The screaming immediately stopped and the ash and dirt began to take color and shift to finally form Torune's body, with various additions added to it. Cracks around the body were seen, the previous white sclera turn black and the rest was his original color. Of course you couldn't see them because of the man's shades covering them.

With the technique complete, the reincarnated Torune stood to his feet. "Of course he isn't the only one at my disposal." Kabuto said forming a seal, causing a coffin to rise through the ground. The lid was removed showing somebody that caused _Madara_ to widen his eyes. "I also have this one and thirty eight more. This one will, no doubt, keep you and I partners to make up for our trust issues." Kabuto said with his previous smile widening at Tobi's silence.

**A/N: Finished with this chapter. I'm terribly sorry and blah blah blah. How'd you like that chapter. I am curious though how Kishimoto would explain to us how someone could survive a bolder crushing half of their body, and he better not say it was a flesh wound!**

**Hopefully this chapter will bring back most of the readers that used to read and review this story.**

**Also I was thinking about including a fight between Sasuke and Itachi and maybe even Naruto, but with Sasuke's injuries, Itachi's power up, and Naruto's overall awesomeness, it would've been pointless.**

**If you're wondering about Jiraiya and Nagato trying to get on Naruto's good side, that's because they want to simply be with their family and they don't want to fight family.**

**Okay Next Chapter, Naruto is finally going to deal with Konoha. The long awaited destruction is finally at our doorsteps, all we have to do is open the door. Of course I'm the one that has the key, just review to push things along. I learned that with a bunch of people actually reviewing, it makes me more interested in completing the next chapter for that story.**


End file.
